Operación denegada
by Nicot
Summary: Levi es el subgerente del banco más prestigioso de Sina. Eren es un criminal de mala muerte que quiere una clave a cualquier costo, incluso si eso significa secuestrar al subdirector… y matar a quien se oponga. (UA) (Riren/Ereri) Sukes. Síndrome de Estocolmo. Finalizado.
1. Planeación

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencias** : Yaoi (temática homosexual). Universo alterno. Temas de secuestro, violencia y crimen. Palabras altisonantes.

 **Pareja(s)** : Levi/Eren, Eren/Levi. _Sukes_ , es decir, tanto Eren como Levi ocupan ambos roles (activo/pasivo) de manera alternada.

 **Notas** **del capítulo** : Una escena de homicidio. Levi con traje y un Eren de humor negro.

* * *

 **Operación denegada**

 **\- 1 -**

Oscuridad. Silencio. Dolor en cada uno de sus huesos, de sus músculos; dolor al respirar, dolor incluso en sus pensamientos. Cada rincón de su cuerpo dolía y ardía, su estómago punzando por la falta de alimento, su boca y su lengua secas, su pierna perforada con una herida abierta y reciente con sangre seca… pero el orgullo de Levi Ackerman no se quebraría. Su mirada gris brillaba con decisión y fuerza, su cuerpo amarrado en el suelo como un animal…

De ser el poderoso subgerente del Banco de Sina que todos respetaban, el moreno se había convertido en eso… en un cuerpo amarrado en la esquina de un cuarto maloliente, como un suéter roto y viejo.

Era tan fácil: Levi sólo debía disculparse. Hacer un esfuerzo por recordar la clave. Darla a sus captores. Irse. Era todo. Él no tenía que atravesar por esa situación tan lamentable, la espera que atravesaban los puercos antes de ser sacrificados para la cena, amarrados de las patas para que no escapen y alimentados hasta su sacrificio… él era el subdirector de un banco reconocido, no un puerco. Aunque hubiera pasado tres días en el suelo, intentando ignorar su propio olor por no bañarse y permanecer en la misma posición… a pesar de todo eso, él seguiría firme en su decisión. Aunque se muriera del asco y las náuseas. Aunque se muriera de sed. Aunque se muriera de hambre. Nadie podría destruir su mente. Mientras él mantuviera una mente fuerte, nada lo vencería. Su mente era su coraza, lo más fuerte que tenía.

Levi no sabía rendirse. No sabía pedir perdón. Y menos aún se disculpaba cuando sabía que no estaba equivocado. Por orgullo seguiría ahí, en ese piso sucio, entre las cucarachas y los insectos que se asomaban y vigilaban cuánta vida le quedaba al moreno para saber cuándo podrían comérselo. Aun así, Levi esperaría en ese suelo, a ver quién llegaba primero…

La policía o la muerte.

* * *

Todo empezó un martes en la mañana, a las 9:07, en el Banco de Sina. Un banco prestigioso que enriquecía a los ricos y empobrecía a los pobres, como en todos los buenos negocios.

El director Smith estaba ausente. Y, cuando alguien le preguntaba al subdirector sobre su paradero, Levi respondía sensatamente que el cejón estaba cagando. Llevaba una semana así. Era la cagada más larga de la historia.

Levi suspiró. El tiempo dentro del banco corría cinco veces más lento que en el mundo real, del otro lado de las puertas de cristal. Los cajeros hacían su trabajo con calma, los ejecutivos atendían a los clientes con una falsa cortesía. Mientras tanto, Levi escuchaba a la mujer rechoncha frente a él.

—… Quiero hacer un retiro total para pagar la escuela de mi hija, quiere estudiar arquitectura y la matrícula es de…

Levi se mordió el labio inferior para callarse. No podía decirle a la mujer que al banco le importaba una mierda la razón. Si la mujer quería usar el dinero para cambiarse el sexo o comprarse un esclavo sexual en el mercado negro, eso al banco le importaba un carajo.

Sin embargo, Levi era un servidor del banco y tuvo que aguantarse toda su santa explicación. O fingir hacerlo, en realidad. Nadie en su sano juicio soportaría escuchar a cientos de clientes diariamente por siete horas seguidas, sin contar los deberes de subdirección. El secreto de Levi estaba en escuchar por instrucciones: Quién eres y qué quieres. Eso le ahorraba muchos dolores de cabeza al subgerente, quien ganaba un sueldo nada miserable de un millón al año. Tenía dos condominios en la zona más exclusiva de Sina, tres coches a su gusto y todos los servicios útiles e inútiles que quería.

—… Muy bien. Ésta es la cantidad retirada, ¿está de acuerdo? —Preguntó seriamente el moreno, extendiéndole un papel.

La mujer puso una cara de terror.

—Pero yo tenía mil más…

Levi se contuvo para no virar los ojos con fastidio.

—Al momento del retiro, ¿no le comentaron que su dinero tenía riesgo? Hablo de la minusvalía o plusvalía del mercado.

La mujer asintió, pero no entendió nada.

El moreno reformuló: —Como usted tenía una inversión, su dinero está sujeto a riesgos: Es posible que gane más o que pierda. Al momento de retirar, el valor del mercado estaba bajo y por eso usted perdió esa cantidad. El ejecutivo que la atendió debió comentarle el riesgo.

—No me dijeron nada.

Levi resopló. Claro, nunca les decían nada.

—Levantaremos un reporte en contra del ejecutivo que la atendió. Cada cliente debe conocer de este riesgo. Sentimos los inconvenientes.

Realmente no los sentía.

—… Está bien. —Fue lo que respondió la mujer. Como subdirector, Levi tenía la costumbre de revisar el perímetro del banco muy seguido, en caso de que algún ejecutivo o cajero tuviera algún problema, necesitara alguna clave o hubiera algo sospechoso. Sin esperar, sus ojos grises divisaron una figura de negro afuera del banco, visible tras la puerta de cristal. Y, no supo por qué, pero las figuras frente a las cajas ya llevaban varios minutos ahí. Habían pasado quince minutos y seguían las mismas personas. Ese banco era la matriz, el más grande y céntrico que siempre estaba lleno, pero hoy no había más que seis personas. ¿Por qué?

—… ¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted? —Preguntó el moreno, secamente, sus ojos viajando de la señora hacia las cajas, desconfiado. Había demasiado silencio…

—Eso sería por ahora.

Levi asintió, levantándose para despedirse de mano según el protocolo. Al moreno lo recorrió un frío presentimiento, el más frío desde que había entrado a trabajar ahí hacía diez años, como un ejecutivo más. Y, aunque el azabache no lo tenía permitido, por primera vez en su carrera deslizó la mano por debajo de su escritorio tanteando un metal helado bajo la madera. Realmente, esa sospecha tan devastadora aumentaba cada segundo, paralizándolo…

El Banco de Sina jamás había sido asaltado, la seguridad era…

Momento.

¡¿En dónde estaba la seguridad?!

En ese instante, sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par al ver que, en cuanto la mujer atravesó la puerta de cristal, una de las figuras frente a las cajas le hacía una seña a la que estaba afuera.

Y, en un segundo, toda la calma del banco se volvió un infierno.

—Deja la pistola, Ackerman.

Escuchó la voz rasposa de un hombre tras él, combinada con la sensación del cañón de un arma presionando su espalda. Si el hombre disparaba, la bala sin duda perforaría el dorso de Levi, le atravesaría el corazón y lo mataría al instante. El cuerpo del subdirector se quedó frío, sus ojos muy abiertos, su mente buscando desesperadamente una solución que lo sacara con vida de ahí. Aunque estaba sereno, mentalmente no lo estaba… pensaba y pensaba…

A pesar de que su cuerpo se congeló, la mano de Levi no se apartó del arma bajo el escritorio. Ni loco la soltaría.

Lo que ocurrió después en el banco fue muy borroso. Levi casi no pudo fijarse, debido a la sensación del cañón recordándole que, ante el mínimo movimiento en falso, perdería la vida justo ahí, en ese escritorio, su sangre saltaría manchando los expedientes de sus clientes. Se quedó quieto algunos segundos, oyendo a los supuestos clientes de las cajas sacar rifles y gritar órdenes, quebrando de un golpe certero el vidrio de una caja. Al ver esto, el ceño de Levi se frunció: La alarma antirrobo no se activó. Incluso habían estropeado el sistema de vigilancia… pero, ¿en qué momento? Se suponía que la instalación del banco era monitoreada día y noche, incluso estaban cubiertos por satélite… ¿qué diablos estaba pasando, que les estaban robando tan descaradamente?

—Quieto, Ackerman. —Gruñó la voz tras él, al sentirlo moverse menos de un centímetro: Una acción imprudente y el tipo le sacaría el alma de un balazo.

Sin embargo, ese día, con lo que pasó después… Levi hubiera deseado que lo hubieran matado.

Porque, lo que siguió, lo dejó frío. Totalmente frío.

Los ojos grises se fijaron en cómo mataban a los cajeros y a los ejecutivos, de uno en uno, regalándole a cada quién un solo disparo como si los criminales estuvieran cortos de balas y tuvieran que ser efectivos. Levi había oído los gritos de Petra, implorándole desesperada a su jefe que se salvara. Escuchó los gritos de Auruo llamando al subdirector y rogándole que hiciera algo. Los gritos de Eld. Las súplicas de Gunther de que no lo mataran. Nanaba llorando y gritándole a su hija pequeña, que en ese momento coloreaba un dibujo en el preescolar, que la amaba. Riko había sufrido más, puesto que se había agazapado en un rincón de la caja para protegerse pero, al ver esto, el criminal la sacó arrastrándola por el pelo… y cuando ella intentó correr, el delincuente le hundió su navaja en la pierna, haciéndola derrumbarse gritando de agonía, antes de darle el disparo que le consumió la vida. Fue tan rápido que Riko ni siquiera atinó a cerrar los ojos, su sangre esparciéndose por la fila de los clientes premier…

Todos murieron.

—¡Reputísimos hijos de perra! —Gritó el moreno al borde de sus cuerdas vocales, decidiendo que el cañón que amenazaba su espalda no le importaba más; le daba igual que lo mataran ahí tras contemplar aquella escena. Quería vengarse. Quería hacerlos pagar. Y sí, sabía que podría morir, pero ellos habían sido sus compañeros por años… recordaba la noticia de Nanaba al ser madre, su periodo de incapacidad, cuando llevó a su hija a conocer su trabajo y cuando la pequeña saludó a Levi cortésmente, diciéndole "¡usted es el jefe de mamá!". Recordaba cuando Auruo y Petra le contaron que se casarían el próximo mes, tras ahorrar cada centavo por tres años… Riko había empezado hacía poco pero había demostrado gran capacidad y amabilidad; ella era la que recordaba todos los cumpleaños y la que ayudaba a sus compañeros cuando tenían problemas… Por otro lado, Eld y Gunther habían entrado hacía diez años junto a Levi, habían estado en la misma capacitación y se habían convertido en amigos entrañables…

Todos muertos.

En cuatro minutos.

Y Levi estaba tan fuera de sí mismo por aquella muestra de crueldad, sólo por el maldito dinero corriente y asqueroso que no valía la vida de nadie… estaba tan furioso e indignado con ellos que, sólo por arrancarles unos cuantos millones, no les había importado arrasar con las vidas de los demás, no les importó destruir las esperanzas de la gente que se esforzaba trabajando día con día… Levi estaba tan furioso que no le importaría unirse al cementerio de sus compañeros si su razón de morir había sido vengarlos.

—¡Ya llenamos las camionetas! —Anunció una voz, pasando la última bolsa de efectivo a su compañero— ¡Vámonos!

—Claro que se irán. Pero al puto infierno. —Refunfuñó el azabache, empuñando su arma tras haberla sacado del escritorio en un movimiento veloz, tan veloz que su atacante no alcanzó a verlo cuando Levi ya lo había matado a él. Sin embargo, aunque estaba apuntando con odio a quienes asesinaron a sus compañeros, se escuchaban voces desde el interior de las cajas. Había tres personas más ahí, que no sabían de la presencia de Levi afuera.

—¡¿Qué pasa con la bóveda?! ¡Ábranla de una puta vez! —Gritó una voz.

—¡La clave! —Vociferó otra.

—¡¿Pues qué mierda hizo Annie?! —Se quejó la primera.

—¡Aquí estoy, maldito aborto! —Le respondió la rubia, enfurecida— Si no conseguí la clave fue porque hubo un error, el sistema tenía un programa falso para que no accediéramos. Necesitamos la maldita contraseña del sistema falso para así burlar al verdadero.

—¡¿Y por qué mierda no lo burlaste antes?! ¡Tuviste un mes!

—¡Tuve tres minutos, pedazo de idiota! ¡Y lo acabo de descubrir! Maldito Banco de Sina y sus estupideces, nunca había visto esa tecnología. Esos putos nos cagaron encima.

Pero, al salir los tres de las cajas discutiendo, se quedaron helados al ver la escena. El subdirector de los cadáveres apuntando a sus compañeros de robo.

—Oye, Ackerman- —intentó calmarlo uno.

—Cierren todos el hocico. Al próximo que hable le volaré los sesos.

—Je. Tienes huevos, subdirector. —Sonrió la rubia. El moreno la miró de reojo por un segundo. Era la única mujer. De haber sido hombre, estaba seguro de que la habría atravesado de un balazo en un santiamén. Pero, una chica…

No, no importaba que fuera mujer. Ella estaba entre el grupo. Era una de ellos, pero…

—Te calentaste, Ackerman. —Le habló la chica, sonriendo— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Extrañas a tus amiguitos? Tranquilo, no tienes que extrañarlos, te mandaremos al mismo hoyo en un segundo. Sólo danos la clave y te mandaremos al carajo para que descanses.

—Además de perra, eres estúpida.

—Annie, tienes que llamarlo. —Le dijo discretamente uno de sus compañeros.

—No, yo puedo sola. No necesitamos al bastardo presumido para llegar a ningún lado. Yo lo planeé todo y el maldito se llevará todo el crédito sólo por aparecerse. Que se vaya al diablo, no lo necesitamos. —Siseó, colérica.

—No puedes matar a Ackerman, son las órdenes.

—¡No vamos a llamar a ese imbécil! —Gritó ella.

Annie respiró con fuerza. No le importaba que Levi matara a sus compañeros. Pero ella estaba muy cerca de la línea de fuego y, si se movía en ese instante, el primer disparo sería para ella. Tenía que tener la cabeza fría. Levi estaba al límite, tan colérico que Annie no dudaría en que le dispararía a todo el mundo. Hablar. En esa situación, lo mejor era hablar, distraerlo. Sólo lo suficiente para sacar su propia arma.

—Oye, subdirector- —comenzó, pero justo cuando hizo un amago de querer alcanzar el arma en su pierna, oyó que la apuntaban con mayor decisión.

—Quieta —gruñó el moreno, fríamente. Algo en su interior le avisó a Annie que Levi no caería ante ninguna provocación.

Pero ninguno de ellos esperó que alguien se empezara a reír.

—… Así que éste es tu fabuloso trabajo. Interesante. Pero lo mejor fue el excelente manejo final.

Los ojos de la rubia se desviaron hacia la voz, la mujer siendo apuntada por Levi.

—¿Algún problema? —Le preguntó la misma voz fresca, burlona, sonriendo.

—Nadie te habló. —Refunfuñó ella.

—Así que primero mataste a todo el mundo y luego fuiste por el subdirector. —Observó la voz— Mal, mal. No pudiste acceder a la bóveda, sólo sacaste el 10% de lo que teníamos pensado, Ackerman se te salió de control y te va a sacar la mierda. ¿No te encantan los finales felices? —Ironizó.

—Que te calles, imbécil. —Graznó ella, furiosa.

—No lo creo, vine a reírme. —Admitió, con un humor negro— Sabía que las cosas te iban a salir por el culo. Y cómo no, si es tu herramienta de planificación.

—¡Cierra la boca, maldita rata! —Escandalizó ella.

—Tú estás con ellos, ¿no? —Escupió el moreno, con desdén, antes de que la figura se volteara.

Era muy joven, a lo mucho rozaba los veinte años, aunque por el rostro se le podían calcular dieciséis o dieciocho. El pelo castaño, la expresión astuta y desconfiada, la expresión de un bastardo suicida.

Sin embargo, los ojos grises de Levi se abrieron ligeramente con asombro, al verlo sacar un arma y sus ojos verdes llenarse de desprecio… de profundo rencor. El moreno jamás había sido visto con tanto odio. Nunca, en toda su vida.

—Tú a mí no me hables, maldita escoria. —Gruñó, y su tono estaba tan enfurecido como su mirada. Levi frunció el entrecejo. No comprendía de dónde venía todo aquel odio.

—¡¿Qué carajos haces?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre apuntar a Ackerman? —Le gritó uno de los compañeros de asalto.

—¡¿No te acuerdas de las órdenes?! ¡No seas imbécil! ¡Baja el arma! ¡Si le disparas, el que sigue serás tú! —Advirtió otra voz. El castaño lo miró casi aburrido.

—Jean. ¿Tú crees que a mí me importa tanto mi vida? —Le preguntó, secamente— Sólo te advierto algo, ya que te lo pasas lamiéndole las bolas al estúpido del jefe.

Acto seguido, el castaño corrió el seguro del arma.

—Aunque hace mucho que mi vida me dejó de importar… yo no soy tan fácil de matar.

Entonces, el dolor que Levi sintió fue el de su alma rompiéndose en dos.

Eren le había disparado en la articulación de la rodilla haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, sus piernas desplomándose en un segundo. Ni siquiera lo había visto tirar del gatillo, el disparo había sido inmediato… y le había perforado el músculo, la sangre brotando sin parar por el camino hecho por la bala; espesa, abundante.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Levi sintió un tirón salvaje por el pelo y un filo desafiando su garganta. La punta firme y amenazante de una navaja.

—La clave. —Ordenó la voz de aquel mocoso, con firmeza.

No hizo ningún movimiento que indicara que la daría.

—Lo repetiré una última vez: La clave. —Sentenció— O te la sacaremos de otra manera.

No hubo respuesta.

—… Bien. Parece que tendrá que ser a la mala. —Decidió, gélidamente— Connie, las cuerdas y el ácido.

En cuanto Levi intentó moverse, sintió un paño cubriendo con fuerza su nariz, a punto de ahogarlo, tan bañado de líquido que éste se colaba por sus fosas nasales. La sensación era horripilante… la de un ácido correr por su garganta.

—Te voy a advertir algo, Ackerman —siseó el menor en su oído, seriamente—. Estás a punto de entrar al infierno. Te voy a sacar esa clave a cualquier precio y te destruiré la vida. Tal como tú me destruiste la mía.

Y, tras esas palabras, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **Notas:** Hola. El Eren de este fic es algo oscuro, sarcástico, con un humor medio torcido, a ver qué sale de esto. Es lo que pasa cuando te preguntas "¿qué pasaría si Eren fuera diferente al de _el hermano de la novia_?". Pues, nace uno que se burla de Annie y de todo el mundo y al que nada le importa.

Gracias por leer y cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

Abrazos.


	2. Encierro

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Primeros días del secuestro. Algunas escenas de violencia psicológica y física.

* * *

 **\- 2 -**

Habían pasado varios días desde el secuestro.

Era el cuarto día que pasaba amarrado, olvidado en el suelo, con un olor nauseabundo que se paseaba por el cuarto y que su olfato ya no captaba. Tras cuatro días con el hedor, su nariz se había adaptado a él.

Estaba débil. Su vista estaba borrosa, quebrada, sus ojos secos y su estómago punzante por un líquido que no encontraba en dónde caer. Su cuerpo estaba frío y tembloroso por la falta de comida, de energía, por la desesperación latente de permanecer en esa posición por cuarto día consecutivo. Estaba amordazado, sus ojos tapados, usando la misma ropa del día del secuestro y su rodilla paralizada con el mismo agujero, con sangre seca y de aspecto infectado. Todo su cuerpo estaba atado con cuerdas rasposas pero resistentes, además de una especie de cable metálico que lo inmovilizaba. Aunque rompiera las cuerdas, el cable le sería imposible de quitar.

Su piel estaba cubierta de heridas al restregarse contra las cuerdas, el amarillo de la soga tiñéndose de rojo; la cuerda apestosa a sangre y con pequeños desgarres de carne. Levi no había oído ni visto la puerta abrirse en esos cuatro días. ¿Acaso el mocoso olvidó que lo había dejado ahí, o lo abandonaría hasta que quedara hecho un cadáver?

Estaba seguro de que el castaño seguía en esa casa; al menos, por ratos. Había tanto silencio por las noches que la voz del menor retumbaba como si hablara por un micrófono, aunque hablara bajo o normal. Durante el día, alguien encendía el televisor a un volumen para reventar oídos, un estruendo de doce horas que desquiciaba a Levi… era como si ni siquiera pudiera pensar, como si incluso le arrancaran la paz de su mente, no sólo la movilidad de su cuerpo. Luego, el moreno sabía que el chiquillo estaba ahí porque lo había oído hacer un par de llamadas de negociación, posiblemente a los familiares de otros secuestrados, oyéndose salvaje, despiadado, amenazante.

 **"De verdad que tu gente y tú son incompetentes, no pueden hallar ni un puto dedo. Mañana te mandaré otro, te lo dejo en la cabina de teléfono. No sé qué voy a hacer cuando tu hijo se quede sin dedos. Al final parece que te lo mandaré en pedazos…"**

.

 **"Quiero que sepas que hoy estoy hasta el carajo y la más indicada para desquitarme es tu hermana. Le voy a meter el balazo que tanto he deseado para relajarme: Esa zorra ni se me antoja, lo único que te dan ganas de hacer con ella es agarrarla a balazos. No me culpes a mí; si se muere, es tu culpa por no apurarte. ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando quieres ahorrarte unos cuantos centavos?"**

.

 **"Pobre de tu hija. ¿No sabe la familia de mierda que tiene? No quieren ni pagar su rescate, y eso que le bajamos y se lo dejamos casi en descuento. Es una pena que tenga que morir, la sacaremos con la basura de la mañana para que no nos apeste la casa".**

.

De todas, ésas fueron las conversaciones que le hicieron pensar a Levi que el castaño estaba loco.

Totalmente loco.

Y él estaba en manos de alguien así.

* * *

Había otra cosa del mocoso que había descubierto.

El chico tenía sexo. Mucho sexo. Como un demente.

El segundo día de estar amarrado en el suelo, lo había oído follar por horas, casi toda la madrugada… con alguna chica tan descabezada como él. Ése era el cuarto día y estaba follando otra vez. Pero la voz de esta mujer era diferente… podía apostar el pellejo a que era otra: Mientras que la primera gemía suavemente, la segunda gritaba como una zorra en pleno celo, y el mocoso parecía más agresivo con la segunda, lo podía oír en sus gruñidos. Además de cruel, de ser un criminal loco, ¿también era un maniaco sexual?

El azabache bufó con fastidio. Lo habían amarrado, amordazado y cubierto los ojos, ¿y no le pudieron tapar el oído también? Qué bendición sería si no pudiera oír nada. Y ¿cómo demonios podía durar tanto? Generalmente el propio moreno cogía y se iba, no le tomaba más de media hora. Pero el castaño llevaba dos… y había perdido la cuenta de las rondas. Dios, que el chico estaba desquiciado.

Empezó a temblar de frío, y lo asumió a que debía ser de noche. Además de amarrado, estaba cubierto por una colcha ligera, vieja y agujereada que nadie se tomó la molestia de lavar. Hedía a mugre, a sangre propia y ajena, a saliva y sudor seco, posiblemente de otros secuestrados. ¿Cómo diablos iba a terminar él? ¿Simplemente se secaría ahí, sin que nadie lo escuchara, sin que nadie lo ayudara?

Y, como si alguien oyera sus preguntas, de pronto sintió un frío desgarrador y se estremeció cuando la manta sobre él desapareció, como si alguien la hubiera arrancado de su piel, haciéndolo sentir como un bicho expuesto. Intentó sentarse, pero a muy duras penas podía respirar y parpadear. Estaba casi al límite. Casi cinco días sin tomar una gota de agua ni comer, respirando de manera entorpecida por la colcha. Ni siquiera él sabía cómo rayos seguía vivo.

De repente, Levi sintió un peso sobre su cara, moviéndose como si buscara enterrarle algo en la piel. Se sentía como… ¿eso era un pie? ¿Una bota? Era como un tacón pisándole y raspándole la cara…

—¿Ya está lista mi disculpa? —Escuchó una voz a lo alto.

Quiso tragar saliva, pero no había saliva que tragar. Tenía la boca tan seca que la sentía pastosa y, en cuanto el chico aflojó la mordaza de su boca, su voz salió como un hilo grave y afectado.

—Eres… un imbécil. —Escupió el mayor— ¿Me secuestras, y yo… soy quien se tiene que disculpar?

Escuchó una risa desganada.

—Vivimos en un mundo loco, Ackerman.

Cuando Levi oyó esa voz, pensó que era la de un joven sin alma.

—¿Y por qué exactamente… me tengo que disculpar?

El tacón se hundió más en su mejilla. Definitivamente le sacaría una herida.

—Parece que el tiempo en aislamiento no te ha servido para nada. —Le gruñó el más joven— Ni siquiera hiciste un esfuerzo por recordar.

—¿Recordar qué?

A continuación, el zapato le aplastó el cráneo contra el piso con tanta fuerza y odio, que el moreno no pudo evitar un gemido corto. A ese paso, le quebraría el cráneo…

—¿Ya tienes mi clave? —Refunfuñó, venenoso.

—No tengo ninguna clave, y… —comenzó el azabache— aunque la tuviera, no te la daría. —Se atrevió a agregar, descaradamente.

Oyó que el joven escupía. No supo si a él.

De improviso, Levi sintió un cuerpo de horcajadas en el suyo, seguido de un jalón furioso por el pelo que lo forzó a sentarse.

—Escúchame bien. Te voy a enseñar cómo son las cosas aquí —le soltó la voz, arrastrando las palabras con desprecio—. Tú serás muy el jefe en tu banquito de mierda, pero aquí eres un gusano. Eres basura. Eres nada. Y a golpes, te voy a enseñar a contestar. A responderme como el pedazo de mierda que eres.

—Nunca. —Arremetió Levi, y le habría escupido con placer si tuviera saliva que pasar.

Al mocoso, esa respuesta no le agradó.

Enseguida, sintió las manos del joven en su antebrazo, moviendo un poco las cuerdas para descubrir un pedazo de su piel.

—¿Qué… haces-?

Pero la voz de Levi fue interrumpida por un olor que lo asfixió, y empezó a toser violentamente. El chico acababa de soltarle una nube de humo directo a la cara. Estaba fumando frente a él.

Luego, el moreno sintió una quemazón en la piel del brazo que lo hizo agitarse de dolor. Ardía, aunque nunca imaginó que a ese grado.

—Así me gusta, Ackerman —le gruñó al oído—, retorciéndote como un gusano a mis pies…

El azabache respiró sonoramente. El mocoso no estaba bromeando. Algo tenía su voz, algo oscuro, que Levi no lograba comprender…

Entonces, sintió que el castaño —más que soltarlo— lo aventó con repulsión. Su cabeza impactándose contra un muro cercano.

—Hoy vine a hacerte un favor. —Le informó el menor.

Levi pensó que sería matarlo. O mínimamente golpearlo. Así que no preguntó ni qué favor. No podía esperar nada bueno de este sujeto.

Enseguida, oyó unos pasos dirigirse a la salida y regresar, para finalmente detenerse a un lado de él.

—No te has bañado —comentó el joven y, acto seguido, el moreno sintió que le amordazaba de nuevo la boca, apretándola más que hacía rato, al punto de paralizarle la circulación—. Después me das las gracias. Las estaré esperando junto con mi disculpa y mi clave. Tal vez puedas recordar si tienes la cabeza _bien fría_.

Y, tras esas palabras, Levi sintió algo desgarrador extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

El castaño acababa de echarle una cubeta de agua helada, bien helada, que casi lo hizo sacudirse por el cambio tan drástico de temperaturas entre su piel y el hielo líquido. Empezó a temblar sin control.

—Ahora, el jabón. Usé el de platos porque es barato. No creo que te importe.

Después, sintió otro cubetazo de agua descender sobre él y, por primera vez en ese cuartucho, lo asaltó un olor que no era a pudrición. Un aroma a limón…

Y a completa humillación.

—El enjuague.

Por si fuera poco, la última cubeta de agua pareció haberla extraído de algún océano congelado. El moreno se sintió como un perro agitándose tras ser bañado, buscando con desesperación algo de calor.

—Estamos limpios. Ahora, el premio por bañarse.

Sintió otra pisada feroz que le impactó la cara contra el suelo, el tacón restregándose contra su cráneo y su pelo negro.

—Ackerman…

Levi cerró los ojos. La humillación estaba viajando a través de su sangre, propagándose por cada célula de su cuerpo…

—… Me gusta el color que hace tu cara cuando te piso. Ya quiero ver el color que hará cuando te mate. —Declaró, fríamente, dejándolo oír un ruido de cubetas al recogerlas— Te dejo el agua. Debes tener sed.

Por último, oyó un portazo tras su salida, seguido del potente eco del silencio y unos pasos alejarse.

* * *

Poco a poco, el moreno sintió que se empezaba a morir por dentro.

Estaba relativamente limpio. O, mejor dicho, sólo no olía tan mal.

Pero sentía que su alma apestaba. Que estaba podrida. No quería rendirse, sabía que el mocoso hacía todo eso con el plan de humillarlo y someterlo. Pero no lo haría. Aunque ya no entendía muy bien por qué se estaba defendiendo… Realmente, ¿valía la pena defender algo? ¿Valía la pena pasar los días y los días en el suelo, oyendo a un mocoso humillándolo? ¿A eso se le podía considerar _vida_? ¿Era una vida que valiera la pena defender?

Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte. Ante todo, tenía que serlo. Pero estaba cansándose… cansándose demasiado.

Llevaba ocho días en el suelo sin probar bocado. Poco a poco, la locura empezaba a jugar con sus pensamientos, y no había visto al castaño. Sentía que no podía más con la desesperación. Se agitaba repetidamente intentando aflojar la mordaza de su boca… inútil. La de sus ojos… inútil. No podía ver, no podía moverse y no podía hablar, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera vivo?

… ¿Llorar?

No, no iba a llorar. Levi prefería morirse que llorar.

Era verdad que le dolía el cuerpo. Que sentía el interior pulverizado. Que su alma estaba hecha pedazos. Pero no lloraría. Él jamás había llorado por nada que le pasara en la vida… La primera y única que vez que lloró, se juró a sí mismo que sería la última: Cuando su madre murió en su niñez, a sus dulces once años, víctima de una enfermedad y una mala atención médica que la mató. A los pobres nunca los atendían bien. A los pobres los dejaban morirse. No era culpa del Levi de once años no tener dinero. No era su culpa no saber cómo funcionaba el mundo. No era su culpa que su madre se hubiera enfermado. Pero su madre era lo único que tenía y amaba y ahora ya no estaba, y no la vería nunca más. Entonces, tras oír a un médico pedirle que se la llevara a casa por no poder pagar, el pequeño se quedó envuelto en los brazos de su madre hasta que se murió. El oído del menor enfocado en los latidos de su corazón, hasta que se paró. Su alma de niño muriendo con ella, entendiendo por primera vez el dolor de la vida. Entendiendo lo que la gente era capaz de hacer, y no hacer, por dinero. Por el cochino y pútrido dinero.

Era un misterio el cómo había acabado trabajando en un banco. Y no en uno cualquiera: En el banco que manejaba casi todo el dinero y la actividad económica del país.

Tal vez, una parte de él también estaba podrida. Una parte necesitaba el dinero que odiaba.

* * *

Al noveno día, el moreno despertó con el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, para dar paso a un castaño sin mucha paciencia, de peor humor de lo normal. Segundos después, la sensación repentina de un cuerpo sobre el suyo le arrancó un escalofrío. De no escuchar nada por horas, de pronto se sintió estrujado entre unas piernas fuertes, apresándolo como si fueran grandes tenazas.

Levi intentó soltarse, pero el cuerpo no le respondió. Tenía días sin respirar bien y, al noveno día, estaba terriblemente mareado. Casi sentía que sus pulmones no querían trabajarle, respirando apenas un oxígeno obstaculizado por un cobertor apestoso a los secuestros pasados y al suyo propio.

Después, sintió que le arrancaban la venda de los ojos de un tirón agresivo. Los orbes grises se abrieron al ver una mano empuñando una navaja que no dudó que sería para matarlo. Quería luchar, pero su cuerpo ya no daba para más.

Entonces, sintió cómo el mocoso lo giraba, dejándolo boca abajo en un suelo que, Levi juraría, nunca se había barrido ni trapeado desde que la propiedad se compró. Su cara pegada contra ese piso, sus ojos fijos en la oscuridad, y la sensación de un filo cercano a su piel…

"Mierda, me cortará las muñecas" fue lo que pensó, y todo su cuerpo se puso frío en alerta.

Pero sólo sintió la soga de sus muñecas resbalarse por sus manos. Las podía mover. Diablos, después de nueve días, podía moverlas… Sin embargo, pronto fueron reemplazadas por unas esposas que, aunque seguían siendo un martirio, eran diez veces más cómodas que las cuerdas.

Escuchó la navaja cortar la soga con movimientos bruscos, impacientes, como los de un carnicero con tanta práctica como fastidio. El cable también desapareció, oyó claramente cómo unas pinzas lo trozaban. El castaño seguía masticando una furia que sólo él era capaz de entender. No obstante, no tocó la mordaza de la boca de Levi. ¿Qué pasaba?

—Párate. Te voy a quitar la mordaza de la boca con la condición de que no grites. No porque te puedan escuchar, sino porque me desespera. —Negoció el menor, su voz tan jovial cubierta de fastidio, uno más escalofriante que antes— Si gritas, tendré que cortarte la garganta. —Agregó.

Aunque quisiera gritar, sus pulmones no tenían la potencia para hacerlo. Y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de intentarlo.

—¿Estamos claros?

Levi asintió, en un movimiento de cabeza corto y desganado, sólo por sentir una mordaza menos. Acto seguido, sintió que le arrebataban la venda de la boca.

—Párate y sígueme. —Sentenció, fríamente. El joven viendo desde lo alto su cuerpo hecho bola en el suelo, con las heridas desgarradas de las cuerdas, el pelo negro cubriendo su rostro— Ese orgullo te va a matar, Ackerman. —Declaró, en voz baja y, viendo que el mayor no lo seguía, lo arrastró por el cuello de la camisa hasta la cocina, a veinte metros del cuarto, con tremenda facilidad.

Levi jamás en su vida se había sentido como un costal inútil al que tuvieran que arrastrar para dirigir a algún lado, pero nada le respondía. Ni siquiera los pensamientos.

* * *

Los primeros tres días, el azabache luchó con todas sus fuerzas. Forcejeó con la intención de romper las cuerdas, y fue así cómo se hizo todas las heridas que se infectarían con el pasar de los días. Pero, en ese entonces, estaba convencido de que podría soltarse si lo intentaba con toda su energía: Había comido el día anterior, no estaba tan herido, sólo la pierna le dolía y su cuerpo le respondía casi a la perfección.

Dejó de ser así al cuarto día, cuando empezó a debilitarse seriamente; y, para el noveno, prácticamente se sentía como un costal de huesos, venas y miseria.

Aunque Eren le ordenó que se sentara, su cuerpo se opuso. El moreno no podía hacer nada que no fuera seguir tendido en el suelo, por la falta de alimento, de agua y de paz mental. Todos y cada uno de los días había sentido cómo el ácido caía desgarradoramente sobre su estómago; cómo su lengua, su boca y su garganta se secaban por completo y el estrés del secuestro lo golpeaba cada vez más fuerte, hasta convertirlo en un cúmulo de presión. Quería pensar que se salvaría, pero estaba demasiado cansado, incluso para pensar.

El encierro había sido su tortura. El hecho de saberse y sentirse arrancado de sus necesidades básicas y de un mundo que conoció por treinta años. Ése fue el método del mocoso para él. Tenía que reconocer que el mocoso sabía hacer bien su trabajo…

No sólo lo había matado de hambre y de sed, también lo había humillado: con la manera de bañarlo, de pisarle la cara cuando le hablaba, el veneno que le aventaba por la boca con cada palabra… incluso, en ese mismo momento, colocaba dos tazones frente a su cabeza en el suelo, como quien alimenta a un perro. Aunque Levi no los vio, un tazón tenía agua y el otro una sopa instantánea mal cocinada, a la que le faltaban al menos dos minutos más de cocción.

—Tienes media hora. —Anunció el menor, seriamente, antes de ponerse de pie con el mismo aire enfurecido e inexplicable, cuando se escuchó de pronto una voz apagada preguntar:

—… ¿Por qué haces esto?

Eren se paró en seco en el marco de la puerta. No se volvió para responderle. Cuando contestó, la voz fría brotó de una espalda vestida de negro.

—… Porque tú también me lo hiciste —replicó, cortantemente.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Ya te dije: Recuérdalo. —Sentenció— Todo lo que has visto… es sólo una parte de lo que me tocó vivir, por tu culpa.

El entrecejo de Levi se frunció. No entendía nada de lo que le soltaba ese chiquillo.

—Mocoso.

Eren no se movió ni le dio la cara. No hizo nada más que paralizarse en el marco de la puerta, esperando el resto de la oración del mayor.

—Quédate. —Ordenó Levi, fríamente; y, con la mirada fija en el intento fallido de sopa, añadió— Déjame usar tu cocina. Esto es una mierda.

—Es lo que te mereces. —Murmuró el joven, y Levi lo miró temblar de cólera.

Entonces, lo decidió: Conocería las razones de Eren, a qué se refería cuando le decía que recordara. Quería saber el porqué de su tortura de nueve días, el porqué Eren lo humillaba y le causaba dolor.

A cualquier precio, descubriría la razón de su propio secuestro.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 2.**

 **Notas:** Hola. Gracias a quien leyó y a quien comentó el capítulo anterior, fue genial leer su opinión, de verdad gracias. La situación entre Levi y Eren es muy tensa aún, y el secuestro tiene más de un motivo. Perdón si no domino bien la mecánica del secuestro, intento leer sobre tratamientos psicológicos para víctimas e investigar sobre _células_ (organización de los grupos delictivos) entre otros, pero mis disculpas si se me escapan varias cosas.

Gracias por leer y cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

Un abrazo.


	3. Paciencia

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Continuación del secuestro. Algo de violencia psicológica.

* * *

 **\- 3 -**

Se sentía enfermo en esa situación.

No le gustaban esos ojos verdes encima de él, los mismos que lo habían contemplado en el banco, llenos de odio, antes de sentir el disparo que lo hizo caer. Esos ojos que lo veían durante cada humillación que le escupía el alma un poco más. Eren tenía un arma fija en el muslo, en una funda de pierna que se unía con el cinturón, incapaz de dejarla por un segundo. Y Levi apostaba a que estaba perfectamente cargada y funcional.

El mayor siguió merodeando por la cocina buscando qué comer, sin poder evitar una leve cojera, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que no había nada decente. Los orbes verdes no se despegaban ni un segundo de su figura, vigilantes, desconfiados.

—… No tienes nada para comer aquí. —Concluyó el mayor.

Eren no respondió. Sólo le advirtió que le quedaban veinticinco minutos. El moreno recogió los tazones del suelo y sacó cubiertos de un cajón, mareado por el encierro, la falta de alimento y el dolor en su rodilla cada vez que la movía. De repente, la mirada de Eren se afiló en cuanto lo vio pasar cerca de un cuchillo; su mano acariciando el arma en su pierna por reflejo, para defenderse. Pero Levi sólo se sentó, bebiéndose el agua para luego quedarse mirando fijamente la sopa, su expresión oscilando entre las arcadas y la sospecha.

—… ¿Por qué me soltaste y me das de comer? —Levi preguntó lo que había tenido en la mente desde hacía buen rato.

El castaño se tardó tanto en responder, que el moreno decidió dar el primer bocado. El sabor era pésimo, Eren arruinaba incluso la comida instantánea. Aun así, el estómago del mayor se debatió entre considerarla un esperpento o un festín después de nueve días, aunque le era doloroso comerla: La sopa dura y fría resbalaba por su garganta y entraba a su estómago causándole mareo, asco y dolor. Al primer bocado, Levi sentía que no podía seguir, por la poca costumbre de comer y las enormes ganas de devolverlo.

Supuso que su cara trasmitía al menos un poco de aquel asco. Y así era, Levi se veía un poco más pálido de lo normal.

Finalmente, Eren murmuró:

—… Te solté porque me lo ordenaron.

Levi pausó sus movimientos en seco.

—Te di de comer por la misma razón. —Agregó, para luego admitir— Si fuera por mí, te hubieras quedado amarrado en el piso hasta que te murieras.

Los ojos grises siguieron fijos en el menor, asombrados pero silenciosos, con cientos de preguntas en la cabeza.

Y ninguna respuesta.

Ni siquiera una idea que explicara tanto rencor.

* * *

Escapar. No había nada que Levi quisiera más en el mundo que escapar.

Eren tenía un arma bonita, la más bonita que había visto, negra y brillante con la luz de la cocina. Miró el lujoso apartamento que aún le faltaba amueblarse, varias cosas aún en cajas. Antes de entrar a la cocina, Levi alcanzó a divisar la puerta principal y un tablero electrónico para ingresar un código; pensó que algo terrible podría suceder si introducía uno erróneo. Siendo el apartamento de alguien tan loco como Eren, Levi no quiso ni imaginar qué pasaría si se equivocaba de código.

En esos casos en los que Eren prácticamente dominaba incluso lo que comía, usar la fuerza no tenía mucho sentido: No era que Levi se supiera débil, pero debía reconocer su propio desgaste físico; además de que, a simple vista, Eren parecía habituado a las peleas físicas, incluso a ganar muchas. El castaño tenía ese filo en la mirada de aquéllos que conocen la cara más pura del terror y, por esa razón, saben a la perfección cómo desatarlo: cómo llevar a las víctimas a la muerte o a la locura, según su interés.

Más que la fuerza, Levi necesitaba usar la cabeza. No era que pensara que perdería una pelea física contra Eren, dado que el mayor tenía su propia fuerza también, pero Eren no parecía un adversario fácil. Además, necesitaba la clave de esa puerta tanto como Eren necesitaba la del banco: Lo más rápido para escapar era que el mocoso bajara la guardia, que Eren dejara de verlo como un enemigo y conseguir la clave desde ahí.

Aunque se decía fácil, la verdad era que Levi reconocía un trabajo complicado: No parecía simple penetrar en la confianza de Eren, cuando se notaba que él no confiaba ni en sus propios compañeros de años, sin contar que el secuestro parecía motivado por alguna venganza personal. ¿La razón? Levi la ignoraba.

Pero el azabache sabía que las cosas grandes siempre empiezan por las pequeñas.

Como ésa.

—… Déjame cocinar algo. —Le dijo, intentando sonar menos seco de lo normal, y lográndolo un poco.

Eren advirtió de inmediato:

—No puedes usar ni el cuchillo ni la estufa.

El moreno se preguntó qué rayos cocinaría así, pero sólo respondió:

—… Bien.

Preparó algo rápido, debido en gran parte por la falta de ingredientes. Había como tres cosas en el refrigerador que dieron como resultado algo pobre y extraño.

En cuanto miró al moreno colocar un plato frente a él, el menor murmuró:

—No. Yo no. —A la vez que alejaba el platillo con la mano.

—¿Por qué no?

El castaño replicó fríamente:

—Puedes envenenarme.

Los ojos grises se abrieron de repente.

—¿Y de dónde diablos voy a sacar veneno? —Preguntó.

—No te revisé el cuerpo. —Contestó Eren— Puedes tener algo guardado ahí. —Conjeturó, sus ojos desconfiados paseándose por la mesa.

—Si eso crees —soltó el mayor, sentándose y comiendo lentamente. Le sorprendía que el chico le hubiera dejado cocinar algo, aunque sus ojos recelosos no lo habían abandonado ni un segundo.

De pronto, Eren se volvió más serio de lo normal. ¿Acaso el ofrecimiento de Levi fue un intento de acercarse a él?

Al percatarse de eso, le avisó con frialdad:

—Soy tu secuestrador. Tienes un disparo en la pierna y cojeas por un balazo que yo te di. —Le recordó el castaño— Te amarré por nueve días con cuerdas y cables de acero, sin contar que te maté de hambre y de sed. —Continuó. —No pretendo que guardes emociones nobles hacia mí. Ya termina de comer —exigió—. Si estoy sentado aquí es porque tengo que vigilarte, no porque soy amigo tuyo. Recuérdalo.

El moreno parpadeó, lentamente. Era verdad que hablar con alguien, aunque fuera su secuestrador, de alguna forma le hacía olvidar por un segundo su propio aislamiento, distrayéndolo por un momento. Pero Eren se empeñaba en marcar la distancia y tomar el tema del secuestro a cada oportunidad. No sería fácil conseguir esa clave…

Pero Levi no era alguien que se rindiera fácilmente. Después de todo, no tenía otro camino más que esforzarse por escapar. Todo su empeño debía enfocarse en eso.

—¿Me secuestraste para tener la clave? —Inquirió el mayor, viendo su plato—… Es decir, en cuanto te dé la clave de la bóveda, ¿me soltarás? —Preguntó, esperando un "sí" natural.

Pero recibió un seco:

—No. —Que dejó a Levi con ojos abiertos.

—¿No?

—No. Hay otras cosas que debes hacer.

—¿Como qué?

Eren se lo quedó mirando, unos ojos que atravesaban, para luego soltar con desdén:

—… Eres bueno haciéndote imbécil.

Levi lo miró con molestia.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El menor tardó en contestar y, cuando lo hizo, fue un hilo de voz irritado:

—¿Sabes el trabajo y el costo de secuestrar a alguien? —Preguntó.

Levi replicó de inmediato:

—Supongo que es "caro" cuando le permites bañarse y comer. —Aprovechó el moreno para señalar, fastidiado. Eren torció los labios al oír la respuesta.

—Cada vez que abres la boca, Ackerman, me dan ganas de apagar mi cigarro en tu lengua para no tener que oír tus estupideces de riquillo creído.

—… Hablas de ricos, y vives mejor que yo. —Devolvió el mayor, echando un vistazo rápido por el lujo que los rodeaba. Eren no respondió, sólo retomó el tema anterior.

—Secuestrar a alguien es más que raptar a una persona y encerrarla. El trabajo nunca se vuelve fácil, tranquilo ni barato. Y te aseguro que no nos molestaríamos contigo si no tuvieras algo que nos interesara. —Señaló el castaño.

—El rescate. —Apuntó el moreno.

—No, más. Tú ya sabes lo que queremos.

—No te entiendo.

—Te investigamos un año. —Lo cortó el menor, los ojos de Levi agrandándose en ese momento. Lo había sospechado un par de veces, que alguien lo seguía, pero aun así le impactó oírlo tan brutalmente— Cada detalle de tu cochina vida, todo lo sabemos. En ese año, ¿hiciste algo que nos pueda interesar?

Levi no habló, sólo notó que los ojos verdes lo escudriñaban con mayor decisión. La respuesta latía en ambos, silenciosa, como algún tipo de pecado compartido.

—"Eso" es lo que queremos. Y, hasta que me lo des… te vas a quedar aquí. —Sentenció, incorporándose de la mesa, acercándose al moreno con un contacto visual severo— Créeme, si a ti no te gusta la idea, a mí me gusta menos: Tener que darte de comer, cuando sólo deseo estrellarte el plato en la cara… es demasiado difícil.

El contacto visual no se rompió, pero estaba cubierto de rabia, de una agresividad que latía en los ojos de ambos, cada uno buscando atacarse o defenderse, cuidándose del contrario: Levi reconocía a su captor enfrente, temblando de ganas de romperle la cara de mocoso que tenía y aun así debiendo contenerse para evitar echársele encima a un hombre armado, mientras su propio cuerpo estaba débil y desgastado; Levi sólo podía ver a Eren con toda la cólera y el daño que sus manos no le podían causar a su captor. Y Eren lo contemplaba con el mismo desprecio…

—Se acabó el tiempo. —Le avisó, levantándose de prisa. Levi lo observó desde su asiento.

—¿Volverás a amarrarme? —Preguntó, lentamente, con la mirada perdida en las esposas en sus muñecas, además de las marcas rojizas y ensangrentadas de las cuerdas. Pero Eren no habló, sólo se alejó con pasos largos y rápidos, de una forma que le dio a entender al mayor que debía callarse y seguirlo. Y Levi, aunque no le gustara seguir a nadie, entendió que debía hacerlo por conseguir la clave. Ya enfrentaría a ese mocoso, estaba guardando cada humillación hasta el momento de encararlo, cuando Eren se confiara y él estuviera un poco más fuerte…

Se detuvo tras el castaño y, mientras éste abría una puerta, Levi reparó en la estatura del muchacho, doce centímetros más alto que él mismo; vio la manera en que giraba el picaporte con los guantes de cuero puestos. De hecho, ahora que se fijaba, no lo había visto ni una vez sin esos guantes negros. ¿Tendría algo mal en las manos? ¿Sería un trastorno de no tocar las cosas?

Toda aquella observación se debió al deseo de Levi de memorizar todo lo que pudiera de él: Lunares, cicatrices, estatura, todo lo referente a rasgos físicos que pudiera notar… cuando saliera de ahí, lo primero que Levi haría sería identificarlo. Cualquier información servía, tenía que grabarse todo detalle de él. No entendía cómo Eren no le había vendado los ojos… ¿estaba tan confiado? ¿O era porque pensaba matarlo?

Sin embargo, los ojos grises se desviaron del cuerpo de Eren hacia una habitación lujosa frente a sus ojos… muy similar a una recámara de un buen hotel, como en los que se hospedaba con Erwin en sus viajes de negocios. Esa parte de la vivienda estaba sorprendentemente reluciente y limpia, no parecía formar parte de la misma casa, apartamento o lo que fuera donde estaban.

Pero había dos diferencias básicas entre ese cuarto y una suite de hotel: La primera, el cuarto tenía una cámara en un rincón, y la segunda, no había ninguna ventana o tragaluz. De no ser por la lámpara del buró, estarían en una oscuridad total.

—¿Te quedarás parado viendo todo? —Oyó la voz del menor brotar de repente, en un tono bajo.

—¿Dices que voy a dormir aquí? —Inquirió el moreno.

Eren lo miró con fastidio y soltó:

—¿Estás seguro de que eres subgerente? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño— O en el Banco de Sina contratan gente muy estúpida, o te ganaste el puesto mediante favores sexuales. Ya entra, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Levi formó el puño instintivamente, listo para cruzárselo en la cara… sin embargo, el tragar saliva para darse paciencia, recordando obsesivamente "no hagas una estupidez, él tiene un arma y tú estás herido y mal alimentado", fue como pasarse un trago de veneno con espinas, que acabaron raspándole la garganta y descomponiéndole el estómago.

—Unas cuantas advertencias. —Habló el castaño, con voz fuerte— La puerta de la entrada está electrificada. Si quieres tener una muerte divertida, ingresa el código que quieras, pero quedarás como el hazmerreír de todos nosotros: "¿Te acuerdas del tipo loco que se electrocutó con la puerta?" —Comentó, con un humor negro. —Otra advertencia: Estás en un edificio a veinte o treinta pisos, no te diré exactamente cuántos, podrías buscar el edificio si es que sales con vida de aquí; pero, a como están las cosas, no te aseguro nada. —Continuó, seriamente— Puedes usar todo lo que haya en este cuarto, pero tienes prohibido salir. Si sales… bueno, te emparejaré los disparos de las piernas; tú sabes, para que la rodilla sana no se ponga celosa. —Agregó, viéndolo a los ojos. —Te lo voy a poner así: Te trataré como tú te comportes. Pórtate bien, y te ignoraré. Pórtate mal, y tendré que volverme muy hijo de perra. ¿Estamos claros?

Levi no respondió. De repente, sintió un tirón por el brazo, con una fuerza que pensó que le haría un moretón de varios días: Todo lo que tocaba Eren era como si lo quemara. Él marcaba con violencia lo que sea que tentara, por dondequiera que pasara… tanto así, que el moreno sintió una torcedura que empezó a paralizarle la circulación.

—Me gusta que si pregunto algo, me respondan rápido. —Mantuvo Eren, secamente. Levi respiró con rencor, pensando en lo mucho que quería abofetearlo. El menor lo estaba pidiendo a gritos…

Pero, en lugar de contestar, el moreno preguntó:

—¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar encerrado?

Eren viró los ojos como si fuera la pregunta más aburrida del mundo.

—Eso depende de ti y los de tu lado. —Replicó, ágilmente.

—¿Cómo que _depende_? —Inquirió el azabache.

Eren añadió:

—Depende de cuánto te tardes en darme la clave, y depende de las negociaciones. —Explicó— Más vale que tengas de tu lado a un sujeto listo, porque no serías el primero en morir por una mala negociación. —Le contó. —No nos gustan las estupideces ni las mentiras: Nosotros investigamos antes de cualquier trabajo, tú sabes, hacemos la tarea: Que nos salgan con idioteces de que no tienen dinero, cuando nosotros conocemos sus movimientos bancarios y prácticamente todo… Si realmente les importa tu vida, pondrán a alguien de tu lado que tenga cabeza, alguien que sepa tratar. —Comentó, con una mirada dura.

—Tratar. —Soltó Levi.

—Sí. Porque eres mercancía, Ackerman.

El moreno parpadeó lentamente, con una especie de revoltijo moral en el estómago. _Mercancía_. Estos sujetos estaban tan huecos y deshumanizados, que miraban a las personas como objetos de negociación, como peones de compraventa o productos…

"Es natural, si les pagan por ellos" fue lo que pensó y, aunque no lo manifestó, se formó un hueco dentro de él. Se sentía como un objeto, como un animal pateado y menospreciado, encerrado hasta que alguien pagara por él, por su libertad. Recordó a su madre; si Levi hubiera tenido dinero, habría podido salvarla. De igual manera, si la persona que negociaba de su lado jugaba bien sus cartas, tendría que entregar una fuerte cantidad de dinero a los captores de Levi por su liberación. Su vida, como la de su madre, dependía del dinero. Y se sintió tan infinitamente pequeño, tan infinitamente vacío, mientras veía a Eren cerrar la puerta tras él y poner múltiples pasadores y seguros del otro lado.

Se fijó en las pocas libertades que tenía: Al menos podía bañarse, podía cambiarse. No estaba amarrado ni amordazado, ya no más. Y, a pesar del vacío que se formaba dentro de él, de la sensación de abandono, Levi pensó:

"Voy a salir de aquí. A cómo sea, voy a salir. Nada de lo que él pueda decir, de lo que él pueda hacer, me hará caer".

Con ese pensamiento, se entregó al único placer que había tenido desde su encierro: Bañarse. Vio el agua cristalina de la tina colorearse de rojo y marrón al lavar sus heridas, su piel recuperando el tono pálido que conocía. Miró en su piel las heridas desgarradas de las cuerdas, la perforación de su rodilla que le dolía como el infierno. Pero ni así se rendiría.

Era el décimo día, pero él no pensaba morir ahí. Escaparía a cualquier precio. Si moría, sería lejos, muy lejos de Eren; pasaría los últimos días siendo un hombre libre, dueño de su propia vida y de sus propias decisiones, fueran atinadas o erróneas. No moriría dentro de esa jaula, debido a un mal resultado del secuestro, sino muy lejos de ese encierro.

Aunque todo pintaba oscuro para él, Levi pensó que aún quedaba tanto allá afuera; tantas razones por las cuales vivir. Tanto esperándolo en el exterior, tanto que aún valía la pena.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 3.**

 **Notas:** Gracias a quien se tomó el tiempo de leer. Espero que haya más avance entre los dos, pero no quisiera que el _progreso_ de Levi y Eren quedara demasiado forzado, apresurado o ridículo, a ver qué sale. Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

Un abrazo y gracias por leer.


	4. Enfrentamiento

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Enfrentamiento entre Eren y Levi. Mención de _lime._ Capítulo algo fuerte.

* * *

 **\- 4 -**

En el mundo exterior, el secuestro de Levi no era desconocido para nadie. Al contrario: Fue un tema que sacudió a las masas durante semanas. En la ciudad contaminada y ajetreada, la gente era espectadora de la noticia cruel y los medios se llenaban los bolsillos con su tragedia.

El secuestro de Levi Ackerman duró 139 días, 13 horas y 7 minutos. Un "secuestro de alto impacto" del que toda Sina y cada banco a nivel internacional se enteró.

Fueron casi cinco meses de insoportable suspenso, no sólo para Levi, sino también para los bancos de cada país. ¿Qué pasaría si se descubría toda la verdad? ¿Si, al final, lograban hacer hablar a Levi?

Afuera, los del lado de Levi tenían una fuerte discusión, que se inclinaba entre liberarlo lo antes posible o convencer a los secuestradores de que no pagarían y que lo mataran.

Y es que Levi no **_podía_** ni **_debía_** hablar. En ese caso, si Levi llegaba a traicionarlos, a los altos mandos les ayudaba más su muerte.

Y la _verdad,_ sólo unos pocos la conocían: Los altos puestos del Banco de Sina y sus asociados, el gerente Smith, el subgerente Ackerman y aparentemente los secuestradores; entre ellos, Eren.

* * *

En el secuestro, hay que saber manejar la mentira mucho mejor que la verdad.

A través del tiempo, Levi aprendió que Eren era un prodigio para mentir. A veces le sorprendía lo bueno que era, aunque después notó un tic: Algunas veces, Eren se acomodaba el cabello de manera que cubriera sus orejas; y ese tic le pareció tan extraño que, al segundo mes, Levi entendió que el menor lo hacía porque sus orejas se enrojecían cuando mentía.

En los primeros días, el mayor le había creído una o dos cosas: Como cuando Levi le preguntó si alguien lo había buscado —en una nota que pasó por debajo de la puerta—, dado que Eren llevaba tres días sin abrir. De hecho, esa vez tampoco abrió la puerta para contestar ni le devolvió la nota —Levi pensó que podría obtener su caligrafía y sus huellas digitales si le contestaba—. Sin embargo, el castaño le respondió a través de la puerta: "Nadie ha preguntado por ti, Ackerman. Desde la semana pasada hemos estado llamando y mandando cosas para avisar que te secuestramos, pero no nos contestan. Creo que a nadie le importas. Y si seguimos viendo esa falta de interés, pensaremos que no quieren pagar por ti y no tendremos remedio más que matarte". Eren se lo dijo a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando Levi estaba quedándose dormido. El mayor había podido beber agua del lavamanos, pero nuevamente se encogía de hambre. Eren no era un buen cuidador. En lo absoluto.

Pero ¿qué acababa de decirle el mocoso? ¿Que intentaban contactar a los del banco y no había respuesta? ¿Sería cierto? Entonces, ¿lo dejarían morir? ¿O acaso Eren mentía?

Cuando el menor le dijo aquello, un Levi que se preparaba para dormir perdió el sueño. Al principio, había estado seguro de que lo liberarían, pero aquellas palabras del castaño lo pusieron a pensar…

Y había algo de verdad en eso: En ese momento, a kilómetros de ahí, los altos mandos dudaban entre rescatar a Levi o no.

Pero era mentira que los habían contactado. Los del banco simplemente barajaron la posibilidad del secuestro.

En realidad, lo que Eren hacía era aplicar tortura psicológica. Presión. Llenarlo de estrés hasta el límite. Se le daba demasiado bien, y era insoportablemente astuto.

—… Buen intento de conseguir mis huellas y mi letra, Ackerman. Pero ni yo soy tan estúpido.

Esa conversación la tuvieron a través de la puerta. Las primeras semanas, así eran todos sus intercambios: Eren no se molestaba en abrirle, ni siquiera en asomarse o hablarle de frente.

Eran secuestrador y víctima, nada más.

* * *

"Este imbécil… me va a matar de hambre" fue lo que pensó al cuarto día de estar en la recámara, y el decimocuarto día de su secuestro. Tenía que salir. Debía asomarse a la cocina o se moriría.

¿Por qué no escribía una nota pidiendo comida, así como había hecho para saber si los del banco habían preguntado por él?

"Ni loco. Hasta cree que voy a rogarle por comida. Está bien imbécil" se dijo, indagando a través del cuarto por algún objeto que pudiera ayudarlo a forzar las cerraduras. Había pocos objetos ahí, ninguno punzocortante. Entonces, se le ocurrió descomponer un artículo electrónico y extraerle los hilos de cobre, hasta fabricar un alambre que le ayudara a burlar las cerraduras: Hacer un alambre más o menos efectivo le tomó casi medio día.

Tenía que recordar cuántos pasadores había puesto "el idiota" (como le llamaba mentalmente, aunque no temía decirlo en voz alta). Eren lo había dicho: Que "si se portaba bien, lo ignoraría" y Levi estaba conforme con eso. De hecho, ahora le convenía que Eren lo ignorara más que nunca.

"Eran cinco pasadores" recordó Levi. "Tienes que botar los cinco para salir".

Iba por el segundo. Habían pasado dos horas. Estaba exhausto, pero quería seguir. Tenía que seguir. No podía más con el hambre, y no podía tardarse tanto; Eren no podía descubrir el avance que ya llevaba. El agua del grifo había calmado un poco su apetito, pero no era comida en sí. Ya no resistía las ganas de comer, sentía que apenas podía estar en pie.

"Sólo vas por algo y regresas" era lo que se repetía, suspirando con alivio al oír cómo el segundo seguro salía. Ahora el tercero. Sabía que Eren podría notar que le faltaba comida, pero ahora no quería pensar en eso. El enfado de Eren le importaba muy poco, en realidad: Le interesaba más no morirse de hambre.

Cuarto pestillo botado. Notó que empezaba a sudar, las cerraduras no eran nada fáciles. Estaba a un seguro de salir de esa jaula. Apenas lo podía creer.

Apenas.

* * *

Había un par de cosas para las que Eren era bueno:

Para destrozar a alguien psicológicamente.

Para disparar con precisión.

Para hacer tratos.

… Y para eso.

La joven gimió con fuerza al sentirse empujada contra la puerta, con la sensación de una mano subiendo por su vestido, arañando la cara interna de su muslo y subiendo más. No entendía cómo Eren lo hacía, pero era bueno: Era veloz y lento, apresurando algunos momentos y saboreando otros. Y, diablos, sus manos hacían magia; no sólo con el arma, sino también bajo las sábanas.

No se suponía que las cosas acabarían así. Se habían visto en una reunión y, horas antes, mientras se colocaba el vestido negro no tan revelador y se ponía un maquillaje más bien discreto, a excepción de los labios bien rojos, se dijo a sí misma: "No follaré con Eren hoy".

Bastaron quince minutos de conversación y dos tragos para acabar en la salida de emergencias con las manos enlazadas en el cuello del chico, sintiéndolo deshacer en dos minutos el peinado que le tomó una hora hacerse, desabrochando los botones de su abrigo para tocarla por encima del vestido…

Le humillaba recordar que fue ella quien acabó pidiéndole que se largaran de ahí, que se la llevara y la tomara, como tantas veces en el pasado. Ellos eran compañeros de trabajo y de follar y nada más. No había llamadas ridículas, ni regalos, ni fechas especiales, ni citas, ni nada. Eren era un escape de lo estúpido de su relación, de los errores de su noviazgo; él la hacía sentirse deseada, hermosa, mientras que ella no sabía exactamente qué era para Eren. Tal vez un escape también.

Y estaba bien. Era lo que les funcionaba.

—Hmmn, Eren- —gimió ella, sintiéndolo distribuir algunas mordidas en su piel, sus propios dedos estrujando los cabellos castaños cuando su mano la rozó aún más profundo…

—Qué. —Habló, secamente.

Entonces, la mujer le preguntó, directamente:

—¿Cuándo te casas? —Inquirió, sus ojos clavados en él.

Se formó un silencio incómodo antes de la respuesta.

—Para qué quieres saber. —Preguntó el castaño, hastiado.

—Para alistar el vestido que llevaré a tu boda. —Explicó.

—… y la cara de descaro. —Aportó el joven. La chica sonrió con ironía.

—Eso también. Aunque no se comparará con la tuya. —Reconoció la chica. El joven se molestó— El día que te cases, ¿acabará todo ahí?

—Quieres decir, ¿si ya no te voy a coger? —Soltó él, sin tapujos.

—Exactamente.

El castaño contestó:

—… No seré un buen esposo —reconoció—, tal como no soy un buen novio. Yo no sirvo para hacer las cosas bien.

—Te gana el descaro.

—Pues sí.

Ella suspiró, recordando algo.

—La vi hace poco… parece emocionada.

—Supongo. —Continuó él, retomando el toque en la piel suave de la chica, haciéndola estremecer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —Se interesó ella, tocando el pecho rígido del muchacho por encima de la camisa. Tendría que preguntarle el porqué Eren siempre vestía de negro… hasta que lo oyó decir:

—Para unas tres rondas. —Replicó él, de prisa— Llegaré tarde a _eso_. Diré que me quedé sin balas.

—Buena excusa. —Declaró ella— Que sea rápido.

Enseguida, vio en los ojos de Eren que la tomaría ahí mismo, en la entrada de su casa y en ese suelo. Sin embargo, no se quejó, porque el joven hacía maravillas con sus manos… empezando a estimularla y a arrancarle más suspiros de aprobación.

… Hasta que oyeron algo que poco o nada tenía que ver con lo que estaban haciendo.

Se escuchó un ruido metálico de la nada, uno que la chica se apresuró en ignorar, mareada por el gozo; por otro lado, el muchacho se paralizó en el segundo en el que lo escuchó.

—¿Oíste? —Preguntó él, deteniendo el acto por completo.

—No, sigue. —Suspiró la chica.

—Espera. —Ordenó él, apartándose, pero ella se alteró:

—¡Debió ser alguna de tus balas que se cayó! —Arremetió ella, al sentirse arrancada del calor de aquel hombre.

—No sonó como una bala. —Explicó él.

—¡Estás siendo paranoico!

—No. Voy a ver qué rayos-

Pero la chica se quedó pálida e inmóvil al notar algo.

—Eren. —Lo llamó, seriamente, mientras se acomodaba el vestido y caminaba de prisa, deteniéndose frente a una puerta— ¿Esto es normal? ¿Tenías los seguros botados de esta puerta?

El castaño se puso frío.

—¿Qué hay aquí adentro? —Preguntó, muy seria.

No obstante, el chico no contestó.

Ella jamás lo había visto tan asustado; nunca. Estaba pálido y la boca casi le temblaba de asombro.

—Oye, no me digas que- —comenzó ella, impresionada y, ante el silencio, vociferó—. ¡¿Encerraste a Ackerman aquí?!

El castaño no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando la hazaña de las cerraduras. Nada lucía forzado. Pero tampoco se atrevía a entrar al cuarto.

—Se salió, Eren. —Determinó ella.

El joven negó con prisa.

—No, no puede; la puerta principal tiene clave, no es tan fácil de-

—¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?! —Le gritó ella— ¡¿No sabes quién diablos es Ackerman?! ¡Trabaja con claves todo el día! ¡¿Crees que unas pocas cerraduras y una puerta con clave de seguridad lo pueden detener?!

Eren no pudo responder, sólo pensaba y pensaba.

—No, él sigue aquí adentro. Lo sé. —Declaró— Pero suponiendo que salió, y eso sería el caso más extremo, no puede estar muy lejos. Además, sin importar dónde esté, yo puedo encontrarlo.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

Pero, en lugar de replicar, el castaño empujó la puerta violentamente y entró.

* * *

"Me lleva la mierda".

Al oír la voz de Eren y su pareja —o quienquiera que fuera la loca—, Levi pensó que la vida le había cagado encima. Y no una cagada pequeña. La santa cagada del año.

"Me vale un carajo que follen, pero métanse al cuarto, mientras yo veo cómo abrir esta porquería y largarme antes de que terminen de joderme la dignidad".

Entonces, se quedó contemplando el último pestillo que le faltaba para salir, oyendo las voces de Eren y la mujer cerca de ahí.

"No puedo sacar el alambre de la perilla, hará ruido"

"No puedo seguir forzándola, hará ruido"

"La única salida es no mover esta maldita cosa hasta que se pongan a coger y se olviden de lo demás. Es una buena oportunidad".

Jamás en su vida, Levi deseó tanto que dos personas follaran cerca de él. Pero ahora casi lo añoraba.

"Anda, mujer: Convéncelo para que te coja y así salir de aquí".

No era que Levi tuviera miedo, pero sabía que Eren era capaz de dispararle en la única rodilla buena que tenía… y no quería quedar invalido, sin poder caminar nunca más o que las heridas le tomaran demasiado tiempo en sanar. Además, temía que las heridas de bala se le infectaran a tal grado que quedara lisiado o algo parecido, pues era una realidad: Eren nunca lo curaba, ni le daba nada para atenderse.

Bufó con fastidio, oyendo a los muchachos decirse un montón de estupideces desde el recibidor. "Claro, tenía que ser una puta. Hay que tener la autoestima bien jodida para estar con él. Esta mujer… es una criminal, es la misma lacra que él".

Suspiró.

"Voy a esperar. Sólo unos minutos y ya está".

Pero, sin aviso, sin esperarlo… se escuchó el ruido maldito que lo delató.

El alambre estaba insertado correctamente y, con una pequeña corriente de aire, el seguro se botó y la puerta se abrió, ligeramente empujada por el viento; la cerradura apenas produciendo un chirrido que alertó a Eren. Ese ruido traidor que le erizó todos los vellos del cuerpo y lo hizo maldecir a los mil infiernos.

Oyó a los dos mocosos discutir tras la puerta, mientras Levi pensaba en qué hacer. ¿Qué rayos iba a decir? ¿Y si Eren entraba y lo volvía a amarrar? ¿Y si le disparaba? ¿Y si lo encadenaba? ¿Y si lo metía en una instalación subterránea con poco oxígeno? ¿Y si lo encerraba en un pozo en medio de la nada y lo sellaba con concreto para que no pudiera salir? No, diablos, no… mientras todo esto le cruzaba por la cabeza, Levi ocultó el alambre que había sido su salvación y su desdicha. Eren no podía descubrirlo. Por ningún motivo.

Entonces, sucedió lo inevitable.

La puerta se abrió de un empujón violento, potente cuan trueno, dejando ver a un castaño enfurecido seguido de una chica muy bella, pero con una expresión fría y distante como él.

Esa chica… ¿en dónde la había visto?

Pero, antes de siquiera pensarlo, Levi sintió un impacto brutal contra un muro, como un arranque agresivo que lo hizo ver estrellas por un segundo, seguido de unos ojos verdes que se quemaban de rencor. Era la mirada de un animal sangriento que está a punto de devorar a su presa.

E inconscientemente —tal vez como consecuencia del mismo secuestro—, el cuerpo de Levi se paralizó por un santiamén, pensando que lo iban a matar.

* * *

En cuanto el cráneo del moreno chocó contra el muro con un crujido doloroso, Eren se colocó a horcajadas de él, en una posición de dominio total, temblando de odio y de rabia y de ganas de destrozarlo.

Incluso el grito de Eren parecía sacado de una película de terror; un grito tan fuerte que hizo vibrar las paredes con la potencia de su furia, de su descontrol, de su desprecio.

—¡Te di una maldita orden, una única orden de **_no salir_**! ¡¿Y tú qué haces?! —Le vociferó, con toda la cólera que lo comía vivo— ¡Vas y te limpias el culo con la _única_ orden que te di! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres que te haga?! ¡¿Que te rompa las piernas para que ya no te puedas mover?! ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! —Demandó, cuando de pronto sintió un empujón brutal para el otro lado, cuando Levi se giró con rabia quedando él encima de Eren; colérico, descontrolado.

—¡Quiero comer! —Le gritó el moreno, con toda la furia que sentía— ¡Comer, maldito perro imbécil! ¡¿Qué, crees que me alimento de puto aire o luz?! ¡Se supone que es tu jodido trabajo o como le digas a tu maldito crimen y ni siquiera puedes pasar un vaso con agua, pero sí tienes tiempo para estar follando con zorras como el maldito perro que eres! —Le escupió.

—¡¿A ti qué carajos te importa?! —Estalló el menor.

—¡Me vale mierda que te dé una enfermedad sexual pero haz tu trabajo como se supone que es! —Dictaminó, rabioso.

—¡Tú no me dices cómo hacer las cosas! —Devolvió el menor, forcejeando con Levi para recobrar su posición y lográndolo poco después, impactándolo con furia bajo su cuerpo— ¡A mí no me importa el dinero de tu rescate, lo mejor para mí es que te mueras!

Pero pronto sintió un empujón feroz, seguido del cuerpo de Levi sobre el suyo, mirándolo como si deseara estrellarle los dientes.

—¡Pero no es eso lo que te están ordenando! —Le gritó el moreno— ¡Seguramente tienes un montón de órdenes que tú haces rollo y te metes por donde cagas, entre ellas _alimentarme,_ maldito costal de mierda!

—… _Guau._ —Soltó la chica, entre asombrada e irónica— Vaya, Eren, por fin alguien que te grita…

—Cierra la boca, Annie.

El moreno se quedó mudo.

Era esa chica. La chica del banco. Ahora la recordaba perfectamente…

Pero, ¿qué acaso esos dos no se gritaban?

De repente, los ojos de Levi se abrieron de par en par, en alerta, cuando alcanzó a ver un puño dispuesto a cruzarse por su cara.

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Cuando parpadeó, miró a la rubia ubicada tras Eren, deteniéndolo por el brazo. ¿Esa chica era tan fuerte?

Y, lo que más le asombró, fue escucharla declarar con severidad:

—Ya basta, bastardo suicida. Ya fue suficiente. —Dictó ella, con una expresión seca.

—Suéltame. Esto es entre él y yo. —Murmuró, intentando zafarse.

Pero Annie no lo escuchó y, en su lugar, preguntó:

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le diste de comer?

—Ayer.

… ¿Cómo podía mentir con tanto descaro?

—Apuesto a que Ackerman se comportó hasta hoy. —Rescató la chica, sin soltarlo del brazo— Él tiene un punto, tu trabajo es alimentarlo.

—No me vengas con idioteces. —Escupió el menor— Yo estoy a cargo.

—Lo estás haciendo mal.

—Cállate.

—Si el jefe viera cómo lo tratas…

—Me vale una mierda el jefe. —Refunfuñó— Cómo son lamebolas todos ustedes.

—Quítate. —Le ordenó la chica, apartando al castaño del cuerpo del moreno de un tirón; Levi apenas pudiendo creer la fuerza de aquella rubia— Levántate, subdirector. Habemos algunos criminales más decentes que el bastardo suicida.

A Eren le entró una risa sarcástica.

—Quieres decir, ¿tú?

Pero la chica lo ignoró.

—Estás herido. —Le comentó al moreno, quien miró hacia otro lado.

—Él no tenía que frotarse contra las cuerdas. Él solo se lo causó. —Justificó el menor.

—Y tú no tenías que amarrarlo. —Le recordó la mujer— Maldición, Eren, hiciste lo que te dio la gana. ¡Esto es todo lo contrario a lo que te ordenaron-!

—Y yo les dije que no se metieran —señaló el castaño.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y lo observó, con firmeza.

—Si no aprendes a comportarte con él, voy a hablar. —Lo amenazó la rubia— No puedes tratarlo así, son las órdenes.

Eren puso una cara de repugnancia.

—… Ya eres un perro del jefe. Qué asco, Annie.

Pero la joven contestó:

—Pues tú también deberías aprender a callarte y hacer lo que te dicen, y dejar de sentirte un puto Dios sólo porque sabes disparar. Fuera de eso, estás podrido.

Pero lejos de ofenderse, el castaño sólo replicó con calma:

—… Sabes que puedo dejarte muy mal con palabras, Annie. —Le advirtió— Así que, si tú no controlas cómo me hablas, yo tampoco tengo que hacerlo contigo. Y lo que tengo para decirte no te va a gustar. —Aclaró. —Haz lo que quieras con él, pero que se te olvide que lo voy a tratar diferente. Él no merece un buen trato de mí. No merece nada. —Sentenció y, finalmente, reveló— La única razón por la que lo defiendes es porque a ti también te secuestraron, y te identificas con él por lo que te pasó. Pero él no es como tú. Él es mucho peor.

Tras esas palabras, Eren se retiró, sin mirar atrás. Mientras tanto, la chica se ofreció a ayudar a un moreno que la miraba con recelo. No podía confiar en ella. En lo absoluto.

Ambos eran la misma porquería, y no podía entender cómo esa mujer podía dejarse tocar por unas manos que destruían, suspirar por alguien tan torcido como Eren. Algo malo tenía que tener esa chica.

Levi jamás cometería un error así. Fijarse en algo tan ruin e inhumano como Eren.

A pesar de la situación que acababa de vivir, por primera vez en dos semanas, Levi sonrió para sus adentros por un segundo: Aunque había sido descubierto en su intento, el moreno se había enterado de algo: Eren se había asustado al imaginar su huida, por eso le había gritado. Más que furia, en Eren, Levi había visto terror. Empezaba a sospechar que había algo más que esa estúpida clave, que el bendito rescate: Había un mensaje más allá, una herida profunda que Eren quería curarse provocando otra peor.

Aunque no logró huir, su esperanza de hacerlo aumentó como nunca antes. Poco a poco, el mayor empezaba a entender cómo funcionaba Eren. El mocoso era puro impulso y emoción, y eso Levi lo podría usar a su favor.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 4.**

 **Notas:** Hola. Gracias a quien leyó el capítulo anterior y éste. He contestado por _chat_ o PM; gracias por haberse hecho un espacio para leer el fic y comentar, fue muy agradable leerlos/as, de verdad c: Les deseo suerte en sus proyectos y que estén muy bien.

Sin más, cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o denuncia judicial a Eren, pueden hacérmela saber.

Abrazos.


	5. Intromisión

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Posible _OOC_. Escena de homicidio. Se muestra una faceta nueva de Eren y se descubren unas cosas.

* * *

 **\- 5 -**

Levi jamás había pensando tanto en la vida y la muerte… como en su secuestro.

Encerrado, recordaba lo libre que había sido, y cómo jamás se había tomado diez minutos para ir al parque a contemplar las hojas. Al contrario: Se recordaba a sí mismo hasta el tope de deberes, sentado en el escritorio por horas, haciendo cálculos hasta terminar la carga del día, sin respetar horarios.

Al principio, miró el secuestro como una de las peores tragedias que había vivido; pero, en ese instante, lo veía como una lección: Para hacerle valorar esas cosas que él daba por sentadas, como la bendición de su propia libertad… la bendición de la vida, de la salud y el tiempo, que sólo era capaz de entender en el encierro.

También recordaba a quienes habían muerto en el proceso, a sus compañeros asesinados a sangre fría frente a sus ojos. Se había descontrolado al verlos morir, uno a uno, mostrándole que la vida era algo así de frágil e irrecuperable. Pensó que no existía una clase de homicidio peor al cometido por Annie y sus compañeros en aquel banco…

Hasta que vio el de Eren.

… Y fue entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando comprendió el verdadero significado de la palabra "homicidio".

* * *

Era de mañana, tal vez las once. El menor jamás estaba en las mañanas, se largaba a aterrorizar a la ciudad mientras Levi se preparaba un emparedado y una taza de té negro, escabulléndose a la cocina y regresando a la habitación con la comida preparada, encerrándose en caso de que Eren regresara por cualquier motivo. No sabía por qué, pero últimamente había más ingredientes en el refrigerador, cuando recordaba haber visto muy pocos el primer día.

Entonces, lo intuyó: Eren sabía que Levi salía cada mañana a prepararse algo, que le gustaba el té negro sobre el café. Curiosamente, el mocoso no le daba de comer, pero se lo facilitaba. Pero ¿sería él? ¿O acaso Annie? ¿Esa facilidad de comida era normal en los secuestros?

El azabache lo dudó, pero pensó que sería por esas "órdenes" que no sabía de dónde venían.

Sin embargo, ese día, algo amenazó la rutina pacífica de Levi en la cocina: Unos ruidos en la puerta que lo inmovilizaron.

Así comenzó todo.

* * *

El moreno frunció el ceño, aguzando el oído para adivinar lo que ocurría, cuando notó el apagón. La imagen del té hirviendo fue sustituida por una densa oscuridad, que invadió todo el apartamento.

No era Eren. Estaba seguro. El mocoso jamás se había tardado en abrir la puerta ni tenía que forzarla.

Al notar el apagón, Levi pensó:

"Saben que la puerta está electrificada. Por eso, cortaron la luz para no electrocutarse; dejaron el apartamento sin luz…"

Por un segundo, pensó que lo rescatarían. Le pareció una acción que podría tomar la policía.

Pero no pudo estar más equivocado.

Oyó el ruido de lo que juró era una sierra eléctrica para cortar acero, usándola contra la puerta. La persona iba muy en serio. Estaba preparada y decidida a entrar a ese apartamento.

Minutos después, escuchó unos ruidos metálicos contra el suelo —Levi pensó que serían las piezas desprendidas de la puerta— para luego oírla abrirse de un empujón hostil, brusco, que alertó al moreno.

Y oyó una voz ronca preguntar:

—¿Traen una sierra eléctrica y no una linterna? Saquen una, no se ve una mierda.

En combinación con la pregunta, se oyeron pasos entrando al apartamento y dispersándose en el interior. ¿Eran compañeros de Eren, o enemigos de él? No estaba seguro, pero la segunda opción le pareció la más probable…

"Rayos, y en un momento como éste, el estúpido no está" pensó. Aunque estaba calmado, tenía que reconocer que eran siete hombres y estaban armados, y que su rodilla no podía sostenerlo bien… atacar así sería arriesgado.

De repente, el apartamento se iluminó con dos o tres círculos de luz que corrían por las paredes y por el suelo, buscando algo. Los intrusos no decían un nombre en particular, sólo murmuraban que "no salía"; hasta que, sin esperarlo, Levi miró que uno de los círculos de luz se posaba directamente sobre él… Fue tan inesperado que se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, oyendo un:

—Lo tenemos. Espósenlo.

Y, cuando quiso resistirse, sintió un espinazo en la rodilla que lo paralizó y cómo lo impactaban con violencia contra el suelo, amordazándole la boca a la fuerza y sintiendo un metal helado en sus muñecas, apretándolas a tal grado de dejarlas frías y agarrotadas tras su espalda, esposadas. Todo en menos de diez segundos.

Forcejeó; pero, cuando lo hizo, tuvo un presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar: Iban a golpearlo hasta que no pudiera forcejear más, para luego sacarlo a rastras del apartamento; apresado, amordazado…

Fue cuando oyó lo último que hubiera esperado.

—… Maldito Connie, no pagó la luz otra vez. ¿Para qué le doy el recibo si se va a limpiar el trasero con él?

Mientras la voz se quejaba, se escucharon unos pasos hacia el interior que se interrumpieron abruptamente.

Y más tardó Levi en ver quién era, que el criminal en rugir una orden:

—¡Manos sobre la cabeza, Eren!

Que, por alguna razón, le hizo pensar a Levi que ya habían ganado.

* * *

—¡Que pongas tus sucias manos en la cabeza! —Insistió, con un grito.

Eren arqueó una ceja.

—Anda, que no están sucias. En todo el día no me la he jalado-

—¡Que subas las manos, bastardo! —El grito sonó con más potencia.

—Ya te oí… —Murmuró, y el moreno contempló claramente cómo alzaba los brazos, los hombres quitándole las armas con prisa: una en la funda de la pierna, otra en el interior de la chamarra, otra detrás de su espalda…

—Tiene armas por todos lados. —Comentó uno de los que lo estaban esculcando, a lo que Eren contestó:

—Sí, bueno, las armas ayudan al medio ambiente —sonrió, con sarcasmo—. Menos gente, más árboles.

Pero uno de los hombres, quien parecía ser el líder, le exigió:

—Dame la clave de la bóveda.

A lo que Eren replicó con fastidio:

—Sácasela a Ackerman. No me la ha dado.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, en los que el hombre lo miró con desprecio, uno que hizo a Eren sonreír. Sabía exactamente lo que el líder estaba pensando —o, más bien, _recordando—_ y entendía de dónde venía aquel odio…

—Maldita rata traidora… —refunfuñó.

Pero el castaño replicó:

—No me vengas con sentimentalismos. Somos criminales. —Señaló— ¿Crees que me iba a dejar atrapar por la policía para salvar sus traseros? Los traicioné y lo volvería a hacer. —Reconoció, con la cara alzada con orgullo y arrogancia.

Pero un golpe metálico que resonó por el apartamento, lo interrumpió.

Habían callado a Eren de un culatazo brutal con una pistola, con tal fuerza que le arrancaron dos hilos de sangre; uno que resbalaba desde su cráneo, entre las hebras castañas, y otro por la nariz.

Los golpes no se detuvieron.

Duraron casi un minuto; feroces, salvajes, hasta dejar a Eren de rodillas, soportando la paliza en silencio, con una mirada decidida que no se extinguía con nada. Al contrario: Cada vez que recibía un golpe, su mirada se intensificaba, como una llama oscura que brotaba escalofriantemente dentro de él…

Hasta que llegó el momento en el que Levi supo que le darían el tiro de gracia.

Se quedó mirando la escena con un revoltijo en su interior, una sensación que oscilaba entre ordenarle al mocoso que se defendiera y no decir nada… El castaño lo había torturado por semanas; por eso, una parte de él sentía que se lo merecía…

Pero, ¿no se estaban pasando? Eren casi no podía respirar por la sangre que brotaba sin parar, casi ahogándolo, manchándole la ropa y el suelo. No se veía nada bien, desde lo poco que las linternas le dejaban ver…

Pensó que lo matarían, y vio que lo levantaron por el pelo, de un tirón agresivo. La mirada de Eren era lo más extraño que Levi hubiera visto, pero no parecía la mirada de una persona débil.

Pero, contrario a lo que todos esperaban…

El menor se empezó a reír.

Y, refiriéndose a la situación de muerte, preguntó:

—¿No tengo derecho a una última voluntad? —Inquirió, con la voz congestionada de sangre y una sonrisa algo macabra—… ¿Puedo coger por última vez?

El hombre murmuró:

—No.

La reacción de Eren fue lo más ridículo que Levi había visto en meses.

Miró al mocoso bajar la cabeza casi con miseria, como si la respuesta lo hubiera deprimido tanto que su cabeza se zafó de su cuello, y concluyó:

—Vale mierda la vida. Mejor mátame.

El líder le colocó el cañón en la cabeza, pero los ojos verdes no se separaron de los de su verdugo. Lo miraba directamente, con calma, incluso con descaro…

—Antes de que me mates —comenzó—, te cuento… que soy una persona que piensa que, todo el mal que haces, lo tienes que pagar. —Confesó. —Los traicioné; y, por eso, estaba listo para pagar algún día. —Reconoció— Ya les pagué. Los traicioné y me dejé golpear, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, nosotros criminales, así nos arreglamos: A los balazos y a los golpes. Eso de hablar es para niñitas.

Dos hombres sonrieron de manera mugrienta, asquerosa.

—Por primera vez, dices algo con sentido. —Gruñó el líder.

El castaño también sonrió, en un cuadro algo escalofriante, una sonrisa que se asomaba entre la sangre.

—… Por último, un consejo de asesino a asesino. —Dijo, bajando la voz cada vez más, haciendo que su verdugo se acercara inconscientemente para poder oírlo, hasta que sólo quedó un murmullo— Mi consejo es: Cuando desarmes a alguien… siempre empieza por los tobillos.

Lo que siguió fue instantáneo, tan veloz como un flash, que Levi apenas alcanzó a ver como escenas cortadas, desconectadas.

El horror. Uno que duró unos minutos.

 _Dos minutos._

Hubo una razón por la que Eren se había mantenido de rodillas, en una posición sumisa, y nadie notó la segunda intención.

Fue por eso.

De súbito, ante el mínimo descuido, Eren sacó dos armas de sus tobillos y le tronó la cara al sujeto que tenía frente a él, al mismo tiempo que le disparaba al que lo había tomado por el pelo, el hombre desplomándose en cuanto la bala entró a su pecho… destrozándole una aorta que propulsó abundante sangre, haciendo aún más aterradora la escena.

Aunque intentaron inmovilizarlo, Eren era capaz de actuar en esa situación: Incluso forcejeando, pudo dispararle a uno en el cuello, reventándole la yugular con dos balazos certeros que lo sacaron de juego; a otro, le dio múltiples disparos en la cabeza, hasta que Levi vio claramente un tejido que le revolvió el estómago; cuando miró la corteza donde nacen las ideas…

Hubo otra muerte que Levi no vio, cuando apretó los párpados al sentir que su estómago subía por su garganta, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, y se llevó la mano a la boca para frenarlo. Mientras esto pasaba, oyó al castaño maldecir de prisa, seguido del ruido del arma con cartuchos vacíos. Eren no lo pensó, sólo dejó caer la pistola al confirmar que estaba vacía… y, al siguiente segundo, Levi sintió algo que no esperó: Un tirón salvaje tras él, seguido de la sensación de un arma helada contra su cráneo…

Su sangre se enfrió. Tener el cañón de una pistola machacándole la cabeza, sabiendo que en cualquier segundo podría accionarse y perder la vida… El azabache no podía hacer mucho, con las manos esposadas y amordazado de la boca como estaba.

El moreno lo sabía. El hombre iba a chantajear a Eren usándolo a él como señuelo. Tal vez el castaño caería…

"No, espera. Él no va a caer. Él va a…"

Pero, antes de acabar la frase, la realidad terminó su pensamiento por él.

—Suelta el arma, Eren. —Ordenó el hombre, con voz grave— Ponla en el suelo y aléjate.

El castaño estaba quieto, usando esos segundos para tomar aire; incluso, para limpiarse la sangre del rostro y de los ojos con su brazo. Pero no soltó la segunda pistola ni un momento.

Y, cuando terminó de limpiarse, el castaño murmuró:

—¿Qué esperas? Dispárale. —El moreno abrió los ojos de pronto— Adelante, mátalo. Me evitas el cansancio.

El hombre se quedó incrédulo. Ésa era la última respuesta que habría imaginado escuchar… antes de sentir tres balas atravesar su cuerpo, haciéndolo desplomarse al instante. La sangre del hombre saltó hacia el rostro de Levi, manchándole la tez blanca y el pelo negro… antes de que el hombre se colapsara en el suelo. Pero no estaba muerto, sino agonizante.

—Eren… —Balbuceó, mirando al castaño hacer un gesto irritado al notar que se quedó sin balas. Entonces, extrajo la última arma que tenía, una distinta que paralizó al hombre— Eren… —repitió, con menos voz. Temblando. Rogando.

No obstante, el menor se inclinó a su altura y siseó:

—… A mí no me escuchaban cuando rogaba. —Confesó, en voz baja, ahogada en recuerdos— Cuando yo suplicaba que pararan… nadie, nunca, me escuchó. —Añadió, con la cabeza gacha. —Entonces, ¿por qué yo debería escucharte? ¿No te parece injusto?

—Eren, tienes que… tener piedad-

Sin embargo, el castaño susurró:

—Yo no conocí la piedad. —Antes de rematarlo con la navaja que tenía, que se clavó en un lugar que Levi no quiso ver; y, como si matarlo así no fuera lo suficientemente horrible, lo aventó después a la pared. El moreno no miró esto, sólo lo escuchó; y, cuando abrió los ojos grises, comprobó una enorme mancha de sangre en el muro, que resbalaba en gotas pequeñas, mientras Eren miraba al cadáver de una manera que Levi no podía comprender.

Ésa era una parte del mocoso a la que Levi no podía acceder… el pasado. Las razones. El porqué.

Y, en cuanto el menor le quitó la mordaza de la boca, Levi masculló:

—Eres… un monstruo.

El castaño se lo quedó viendo, con los ojos más muertos que Levi jamás había encontrado.

—… Supongo. —Concedió— No te muevas. —Ordenó, inclinándose, obligando a Levi a estar boca abajo por alguna razón.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡¿Ahora sigo yo?! —Se enfureció, gritando desde el suelo.

—Cállate.

Enseguida, Levi sintió la punta filosa de la navaja cerca de sus muñecas y una aguja tras su espalda, y oyó unos ruidos metálicos… hasta que sintió las esposas resbalando por sus muñecas, sus manos libres. Eren le había quitado las esposas, para luego levantarse y contemplar al moreno con ojos vacíos, antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué esperas? ¿Que te tienda la mano como si fueras una señorita? —Habló, irónico— Párate, Ackerman, por eso tu santa madre te hizo pies —declaró—… para que te pares solo y dejes de patearles los cojones a tus secuestradores.

Acto seguido, Eren salió de la sala rumbo a la regadera, incómodo por la sensación de sangre en su cuerpo, dejando ante Levi el innegable resultado de su frialdad: La sangre en la escena, los cuerpos, el olor a muerte. La masacre.

* * *

Levi había tomado un baño también, mientras oía una voz a lo lejos, hablando por teléfono. La sensación del agua correr por su cuerpo era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo en ese lugar. ¿Cómo era posible que él no hubiera terminado como esos criminales? ¿Por qué Eren lo tenía vivo, con la facilidad que tenía para matar?

Más tarde, Levi escuchó ruidos de pasos en la sala, varias cosas arrastrarse y, finalmente, una puerta cerrarse. Tras ducharse, cuando Levi se asomó a la sala, todo estaba cambiado: Había un intenso olor a cloro y los cuerpos ya no estaban. La mancha de sangre del muro había sido reemplazada por pintura fresca, y un fuerte olor a cloro también. ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

Miró lo cerca que estaba de la cocina y lo poco que quería entrar, sabiendo que Eren estaba ahí. No había comido, aunque no sabía si quería, a pesar de que empezaba a marearse por el hambre…

Y algo más. El moreno vio velas dispersas por todo el apartamento. Eso le recordó a una sesión de sexo, pero Levi sabía que la situación tenía poco o nada que ver con eso. Realmente no tenían luz y no sabían cuándo habría.

Entonces, al estar tan cerca de Eren, finalmente entendió sus palabras por el teléfono, seguidas de una voz que brotaba por la bocina, contestándole. Levi la reconoció de inmediato.

—Ey, An. —Habló el castaño, de prisa— Vinieron esos perros a joderme la puerta y me dejaron sin luz. Necesito que-

Pero la chica lo interrumpió con una risa cruel y sarcástica.

—Eren, tus excusas para coger cada vez son más creativas. —Dijo, con una voz irónica pero fría— Ahora no tengo ganas de chupártela. Mi novio me trajo al cine.

Eren viró los ojos con hartazgo.

—¿Qué película?

—El zombi que volvió del infierno. —Contestó la joven.

Eren murmuró:

—Ah. Al final el zombi se come el cerebro del niño y el mundo queda lleno de zombis. Ya ven, no me estés jodiendo. —La apresuró.

—¡Maldito Eren perro! ¡Me arruinaste toda la película! —Se enfureció la chica, pero el muchacho contestó:

—La luz de mi casa es más importante que tu película.

—¡Vete al diablo! ¡Estoy en una cita! —Vociferó.

El castaño bufó, y expresó con calma:

—Anda, que estás en el baño jugando con tu móvil por lo aburrida que estás en tu "cita" —señaló—. Él te dice un montón de cursilerías que te dan ganas de vomitar. La película te gusta, pero estás fastidiada y quieres volver a casa. —Continuó. —Lo sé porque contestaste al primer timbrazo. Ya no aguantas más.

La chica no respondió. Entonces, el joven le propuso:

—… Hagamos esto. Si vienes y arreglas la luz y el código de la puerta como te dije, te follaré en un cine. —Condicionó— Me dijiste que era una fantasía tuya. Yo lo haré. En esa película.

Y, para sorpresa de Levi, la chica tan fría le respondió:

—… Estoy en una hora allá.

Y, sin dar lugar a más, ella colgó.

Pero justo cuando Levi iba a darse la vuelta para irse, el castaño murmuró:

—¿Espiando conversaciones que no te interesan, Ackerman?

Que inmovilizó al moreno del otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Sentarse frente a Eren era extraño.

… Sentarse frente a un Eren recién duchado, con el cabello ligeramente goteante y el ceño fruncido, el cigarro encendido entre los dedos, lo era aún más.

Levi miró de reojo su cara ligeramente hinchada y amoratada; un párpado algo morado, el labio partido, una herida reciente en la cabeza, algo sangrante y húmeda por el agua de la ducha… Eran los vestigios de la golpiza, pero Eren no se quejaba. Estaba ahí, fumando tranquilamente, como si el ser apaleado fuera algo de todos los días. Pero, ¿qué lleva a una persona a tomar la rutina de un criminal? Levi no lo sabía; aunque, en ese momento, Eren lucía algo así como una persona normal, que también se baña, sangra y a quien posiblemente le dolían esos golpes, pero no decía nada. ¿Cuántos años tenía? Era un mocoso, ¿cómo podía estar así de jodido?

Entonces, oyó al castaño murmurarle:

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te dé un cigarro o besarme? Con esa mirada, no sé qué rayos quieres de mí. —Le soltó, directamente, mientras Levi lo miraba sin gracia.

—Prefiero beber de un inodoro que la segunda opción. —Replicó, cortantemente.

Eren sólo sonrió, con un toque irónico. A veces le gustaban las respuestas del moreno. Hasta donde sabía, casi cualquier chica a quien le preguntaba eso, se le tiraba encima. Levi representaba lo opuesto. Y era un hombre también.

—Tengo una pregunta. —Empezó el mayor.

—No me importa. Déjame fumar en paz.

—Será rápido. —Aseguró, mirando a Eren virar los ojos con hastío, como si le hubiera arruinado su mágico momento con su cigarro— Eren.

—¿Hm?

—… ¿Qué mierda?

El castaño golpeó el cigarro contra un cenicero, para quitarle el exceso de residuo.

—Tienes que ser más específico. —Declaró el menor.

—Los que mataste… ¿qué demonios querían, para qué entraron? —Preguntó, secamente, a lo que Eren replicó:

—Para qué crees tú…

—Te estoy preguntando a ti, pedazo de mierda. —Lo cortó Levi, tajantemente.

Se hizo un silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Eren respondió:

—Entraron para llevarte.

—¿Llevarme?

Y, mientras botaba el humo por la boca, combinándose con sus palabras, Eren contestó:

—Sí. Es un secuestro de un secuestro. Supongo que no lo habrían intentado si supieran que eres un dolor en el culo.

Pero Levi contraatacó:

—Lo dice el maldito pan de Dios-

—Cállate, no me devuelvas los insultos. —Se ofendió el menor.

—Eso no hubiera pasado si hubieras estado aquí, haciendo tu **_trabajo._** —Recordó Levi.

Eren lo miró, mosqueado.

—¿Sabes? No me pagan lo suficiente para estar aguantando tus tonterías y tu cara de amargado.

—Pero sí para andar follando por ahí. —Apuntó el mayor.

—Sólo estás enojado porque yo puedo follar y tú no.

¿Qué?

¿Qué clase de defensa de niño tonto era ésa?

—… Apaga tu pedazo de veneno. Es un hábito horrible. —Sentenció el moreno lo que llevaba pensando desde hacía un rato, mirando el cigarro con desagrado.

Entonces, Eren lo miró con desinterés, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Oh, pobre criaturita… —empezó el menor, con ironía— ¿Le puede caer un poco de humo a sus pulmoncitos?

—Ya deja de burlarte… —Señaló el azabache, fríamente.

—Es una lástima que exista gente tan grosera. —Murmuró Eren, llevándose el filtro a los labios y dándole una calada lenta, muy lenta, para después aventar el humo con parsimonia directo a su rostro, haciéndolo toser un poco y cubrirse la nariz con la mano, con asco— Qué pena que haya gente tan maleducada… que suelta el humo en la cara de los demás. —Agregó.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Le gritó el moreno pero, antes de abalanzarse a golpearlo, notó que el castaño se había puesto alerta en un segundo.

—Así está mejor, Ackerman. —Sonrió el menor, con desafío— Ya te estabas ablandando… —Declaró. —Recuerda que no soy tu amigo. Debes odiarme, tenerme miedo; quiero que sientas pánico cuando te acuerdes de mí.

Levi lo contempló, con una sensación extraña, además de la garganta irritada por el humo respirado. Tal vez sentía algo de lo que Eren estaba diciendo: Algo de odio, desconfianza; pero no, no era pánico…

—¿Para qué me querían? —Inquirió, nuevamente. Eren lo contempló mientras fumaba en silencio; ahora con más gusto al enterarse de lo mucho que le molestaba—… Ya te dije que apagues esa porquería. —Repitió.

Pero Eren hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: Ignorarlo, hasta analizar algo en particular.

Entonces, de repente, el menor apagó el cigarro y, con ojos severos, declaró:

—Estoy harto de que te hagas el imbécil. —Siseó— Esos jefes tuyos… te entrenaron bien para no hablar, pero yo no soy estúpido —expresó, fríamente. —¿Acaso crees que soy el único que quería secuestrarte?

Levi frunció el entrecejo, algo confundido.

—¿Quién más querría?

Entonces, Eren reveló, enfadado:

—El programa falso del que habló Annie, el que evitó que robáramos la bóveda y nos jodió todo el asalto… —comentó, con seriedad— lo inventaste tú.

El moreno se lo quedó viendo, sin decir palabra.

—Tú sabías que no íbamos a poder acceder, por eso te quedaste afuera. Sabías que no íbamos a poder tocar la bóveda; que habíamos perdido el tiempo planeando eso, y que sólo íbamos a poder robar el 10% de lo que había. —Manifestó, cortantemente.

Levi miró en otra dirección.

—… Pero no sólo creaste el programa para tu banco, se lo diste a otros también y, desde entonces, todos los asaltos han sido fracasos. —Continuó el menor— Annie es nuestra mejor hacker, y ni ella ha podido descubrir qué mierda fue lo que hiciste. —Admitió. —Te encanta sentarte a decir "me secuestraron, pobre de mí" pero tú también nos has afectado. Queremos la clave y que nos digas cómo destruir ese maldito programa. Hasta entonces, me aseguraré de que seas miserable, de hacerte la vida un infierno. —Confirmó, para luego levantarse, cuando la voz fría de Levi lo detuvo:

—… Mocoso.

El castaño sólo esperó lo demás, hasta que Levi agregó:

—En todas las tonterías que acabas de vomitar, no me has dicho qué rayos fue lo que te hice.

Entonces, sin voltear, Eren replicó:

—Existir. Eso hiciste. —Para después abandonar la cocina, con una vibra fría e incomprensible.

Y Levi cada vez entendía menos y menos.

Quiso pensar que Eren dejaba pistas pequeñas en cada uno de sus intercambios, claves que Levi tenía que empezar a juntar, para descubrir la razón.

Pero, hasta ahora, no tenía ninguna pista. O eso creía.

* * *

En la cuarta semana del secuestro, Levi se enteró de que Eren era el ser humano más extraño y bipolar que caminaba sobre la Tierra.

En esa semana, había visto a otra mujer. La tercera. Y había conocido al Eren más extraño de todo su secuestro.

Incluso el Eren asesino loco le parecía más normal…

Generalmente, Eren no recibía visitas. Las pocas veces que lo hacía, siempre se trataba de una mujer, como alguna clase de hotel de paso. Esa vez no fue diferente: Levi escuchó unos toques en la puerta y ésta abrirse, esperando oír las tonterías comunes del encuentro sexual.

Pero, en lugar de eso, el azabache escuchó algo que lo dejó con los ojos bien abiertos:

—¡Eren! —Era el grito de una niña. Pero, ¿una niña? ¿Acaso el mocoso estaba más enfermo de lo que creía?

Pero lo que más lo aturdió fue la respuesta de Eren; Levi casi no pudo creer que hubiera brotado de él.

—Hola, hermosa, ¿cómo estás?

Se quedó casi pasmado. En verdad, ¿el que hablaba era Eren? ¿Conocía la palabra "hermoso" y sabía usarla en una oración?

—¡Mira, te dibujé en la escuela! —Le contó la niña.

—Oh, es verdad. Hasta te fijaste en que tengo el pelo verde.

La niña se rió.

—Se me perdió el color café.

—Tranquila, siempre he soñado con tener el pelo verde.

La pequeña se volvió a reír.

—¿Te puedo pedir otro dibujo? —Le preguntó— Necesito hablar con tu mamá un momento. —Negoció, en un tono que Levi no reconocía en él. —Ve al cuarto de allá y espéranos, ¿está bien?

La pequeña aceptó con energía y Levi oyó unos pasos alejarse, encerrándose en el cuarto aledaño.

Y, a los pocos segundos, se escucharon unas voces: una avergonzada y la otra seria. Brutalmente seria.

—Eren, yo-

—Contéstame algo. —La cortó, en un tono severo— ¿No hiciste lo que te dije?

La mujer balbuceó, nerviosa.

—… Ahora se ve más débil que la última vez que la miré, incluso ha perdido más cabello. —Recordó— Esa vez, te dije que la llevaras al médico.

—No puedo pagarlo-

—¡¿Ésa es tu excusa?! —Se enfureció— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me avises?

—No puedo aceptar tu dinero. Mi esposo dice que-

Pero Eren la interrumpió:

—¡¿Sabes qué pienso de tu esposo?! ¡Pienso que, si lo veo, le voy a sacar la mierda! —Amenazó.

—¡No vine para que me digas esas cosas!

—¿Entonces para qué viniste? ¡¿Para que te aplauda porque estás matando a tu hija?!

—¡Cállate! —Lanzó la mujer, herida— ¡¿Por qué me gritas así?! ¡Tú no entiendes por lo que hemos pasado!

—¡A mí no me interesa lo que pase en tu casa, lo que me importa es que ella esté bien! —Bramó, iracundo— Llévate esto.

—N-No…

—No te estoy preguntando. Te lo vas a llevar.

Pero la chica refutó:

—Eren, guárdalo, yo no te busco por esto-

—Dije que te lo llevaras. —Sentenció— De verdad, ella no se ve bien y me preocupa. —El azabache se quedó casi asombrado al oírlo. —Dime si necesitas más. Pero **_dime._** —Repitió, severamente.

—Eren…

Escuchó a la mujer llorar, sollozando quedamente, al menos dos minutos.

—Prométeme que vas a llevarla. —Insistió el menor.

—Te lo juro.

—Y que vas a buscarme más seguido. Si necesitas algo sólo dilo.

—No quiero molestarte. Ella es mi responsabilidad-

—También es la mía.

—Ella no es tu hija. —Repuso la mujer.

—No importa, la quiero.

Levi bajó la mirada ante las palabras pronunciadas por Eren, tan repletas de preocupación… parecía una persona distinta; la idea totalmente torcida y contraria a la que tenía de él…

—Llévala.

—Lo haré.

—Y háblame. Te daré lo que necesites de inmediato. Para eso me tienes.

Entonces, la chica agregó, con su tono nervioso característico:

—Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo…

—Eres mi hermana, eres importante para mí.

Se formó un silencio.

—Creo que… es mejor que nos vayamos. Gracias. Yo sólo… quería verte, tú me das mucha energía, no es por el dinero… —volvió a decir, más quedito.

—Ven cuando quieras. —Propuso el castaño, con un tono cálido pero firme— Y pídeme lo que necesites, no debes cerrarte conmigo.

—Te veré después. —Decidió la chica. Por su voz, parecía menos presionada que cuando llegó, y Eren repuso:

—Más te vale que nos veamos pronto.

La chica soltó una risita suave, agradecida, que a Levi le recordó a una mujer dulce, amable, oyéndola decir "hermano tonto"…

Sin embargo, ese encuentro amoroso de hermanos terminó como algo que ni Levi ni Eren se imaginaron.

La chica se movió rápido hasta los cuartos; en realidad, no recordaba en cuál había entrado la menor. Entonces, sin esperarlo, la mujer abrió la puerta soltando un:

—Amor, vámonos, se hace _tar-_

Pero, en lugar de encontrar la figura pequeña de su hija, se topó de frente con un joven del otro lado, de piel tan blanca y pelo tan negro, un hombre que la asombró.

No obstante, nadie en ese apartamento estaba más pasmado y mudo que Eren…

—… ¿Quién eres tú? —Le preguntó una chica… bastante bonita. De pelo castaño y enormes ojos cafés, con una sonrisa tímida pero sincera— Tu cara me suena de algo… siento que te he visto antes, en algún lado. ¿Cómo te llamas? —Inquirió, suavemente, mirándolo con curiosidad. Los ojos grises se fijaron en el suelo, viendo que ésa era su oportunidad. Seguramente ella lo había visto en los múltiples periódicos, o esporádicamente en las noticias… sólo bastaba con que él dijera su nombre para que la chica se enterara de todo:

Que estaba secuestrado.

Que su adorable hermano era un criminal.

Que por Eren estaba en ese encierro.

Y, cuando Levi se relamió los labios para responder, oyó un fuerte portazo y vio la superficie plana de su puerta. Lo que no sabía, es que Eren había actuado de súbito y había tirado del brazo de su hermana hasta llevarla a la salida, jalándola con más fuerza de la que planeó usar; casi aterrado de lo que la chica estuvo a punto de descubrir.

Mientras tanto, la escuchó gritar:

—¡Eren! Pero ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me jalaste así?! ¡¿Quién es esa persona?!

—Nadie. —La cortó él, casi sin aliento.

—¡Yo lo he visto en algún lado! ¡Estoy segura! ¡¿Por qué estaba encerrado?! —Continuó, con rapidez.

—No estaba encerrado… —Refutó Eren, con voz fuerte pero ligeramente tensa, incómoda.

—La puerta tenía múltiples cerraduras, ¡y había una cámara! —Escandalizó la chica— ¿Qué clase de cuarto es ése? ¡Parece que lo están vigilando!

Eren empezó a ponerse frío. Dios, sabía que su hermana era una mujer lista, de intuición muy aguda y veloz. Tanto que, inevitablemente, con cada palabra que soltaba se acercaba más a la realidad…

—¡¿Él está secuestrado?! —Bramó, aterrorizada; pero, en cuanto eso escapó de su boca, Eren la calló con sus manos sin pensarlo, casi brutalmente, al borde de los nervios.

Vio que la chica empezaba a asustarse, a empalidecer, ordenándole que la soltara con unos gritos horrorizados, pero entorpecidos bajo las manos de Eren, volviéndose aullidos incomprensibles.

Dios, no. Su hermana estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico; se estaba dando cuenta de las cosas… eso era grave. Demasiado grave.

Eren se frustró tanto por quitarle esa idea… que su propia mente se bloqueó por el estrés; su cuerpo se paralizó. Todo eso era tan inesperado… pero no, tenía que sacarle el pensamiento a su hermana a cómo fuera. Cualquier recurso, cualquier excusa, cualquier pretexto —hasta el más loco— era mil veces mejor a que Sasha supiera la verdad…

Incluso eso:

—Sasha, estás equivocando las cosas-

—¡¿Entonces quién es?! ¡¿Por qué estaba encerrado?!

—Es… bueno, él es…

La castaña lo observaba, totalmente pálida, incrédula, esperando ansiosamente la explicación…

—Dime quién es. Y por qué siento que lo he visto. Dime. —Demandó la chica, entre seria y terriblemente preocupada, cuando oyó a su hermano decir:

—Estoy saliendo con él.

Tras sus palabras, se formó un silencio brutal.

Si la chica estaba asombrada antes, su expresión al oír esa respuesta no tenía nombre: Pestañeó lentamente, sin dar crédito a aquella explicación.

—… ¿Es una broma? —Alcanzó a pronunciar, con la cara blanca.

—No te lo dije, porque… no sabía cómo te lo tomarías. —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. La chica sacudió la cabeza, impresionada, y continuó:

—Eren, es una locura. Eres el tipo más heterosexual que conozco…

Eren sólo negó, cortamente.

—¿Es en serio? ¿De verdad… estás saliendo con él? —Siguió preguntando—… Se ve un poco mayor que tú.

—Ah, un poco. —La cortó.

—Dónde lo conociste. —Presionó ella.

—No me preguntes eso…

—Cómo se llama.

—Tampoco eso…

—Pero, Eren-

—No quería que te dieras cuenta. —La interrumpió el joven.

—Y ¿por qué la cámara?

Eren suspiró y contestó:

—Nos gusta grabar los encuentros sexuales…

La chica estaba tan pasmada, que se quedó con los ojos pequeños como dos canicas.

—… ¿Puedes contarme de la sexualidad de ustedes, y no puedes decirme en dónde lo conociste o quién es? —Preguntó la castaña, extrañada.

—Ajá.

La chica cada vez entendía menos.

—Te pregunto dónde lo conociste, porque… Eren, ese tipo es guapísimo.

—Agh, me lleva la mierda… —refunfuñó, llevándose las manos al rostro y tallándoselo.

—¡No! ¡De verdad! —Insistió ella— Tiene un aire tan maduro y misterioso… no sé, siento que lo he visto antes.

—Muchos dicen eso.

—Y…

—Y ya te tienes que ir. —Concluyó el chico.

—¡No! ¡Tengo tantas preguntas! —Reclamó Sasha— ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Cómo empezaron a salir? ¿Quién se lo pidió a quién?

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo de su hermano, fue:

—Tu hija ya se aburrió, tiene que dormir.

—¡No, me tienes que contar todo!

—Vete a tu casa, Sasha.

—¡No seas así!

—Luego te cuento, estoy cansado-

—¡¿Cómo se llama?! ¿Qué signo es? ¿Le gustan las papas? ¡¿Le gusta el pan?!

—¡Deja de preguntar!

—Mamá, ¿ya nos vamos? —Preguntó la pequeña, abrazando un bloc, mientras su madre le respondía con una sonrisa:

—¡No, amor, vamos a quedarnos con Eren un rato más!

—¡Estás loca! ¡Ya vete! —Le gritó a su hermana, para luego dirigirse a la pequeña— Adiós, hermosa.

—¡Adiós, Eren!

—¡¿No hay "adiós, hermosa" para mí?! —Vociferó la castaña, ofendida.

—No, para ti no. —Replicó el chico, mirándola con hastío.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque jodes mucho. —Ultimó— Voy a cerrar la puerta. Cuidado con los dedos.

—¡¿Por qué la puerta es eléctrica y tiene un tablero con clave?!

—¡Para que no se roben al imbécil! —Soltó, enfadado.

—¡Eren, qué romántico! —Canturreó la chica.

—¡Ya vete, deja de gritar tonterías afuera de mi apartamento!

—¡Dale mis saludos a mi cuñado!

—¡Que. Te. _**Vayas**_! —Le gritó y, tras oír una ronda de "adiós, hermano; adiós, novio misterioso" y un "adiós, tío", el castaño se deslizó de espaldas por la puerta hasta el suelo, soltando un irritado "santa mierda… en qué cagada me metí" cuando notó unos ojos grises clavados en él, viéndolo con pena ajena.

—… Así que tu novio. —Refunfuñó, con una mirada crítica y brazos cruzados.

—Cállate, deberías estar feliz. —Devolvió Eren, viéndolo sin interés.

—Claro, feliz, es lo que siento. —Soltó Levi, de mala leche.

—Enciérrate. Tienes prohibido salir. —Contestó el menor, con voz filosa y ojos helados.

—Jódete, voy a comer. No pude salir hace rato por tus estupideces.

—Maltrato en el noviazgo ficticio… —Murmuró Eren, torciendo la boca.

—Grandísimo imbécil. —Escupió el moreno, metiéndose a la cocina.

Eren suspiró. Sasha no se había dado cuenta. Bueno, lo había notado, pero parecía haber desistido de la idea.

Fue una buena coartada.

Aunque Levi era el peor novio ficticio del mundo.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 5.**

 **Notas:** Hola. Muchas gracias a quien se dio el trabajo de leer, así como quien comentó el capítulo anterior, ya he respondido. Gracias por el apoyo.

Un abrazo.


	6. Psicología

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Capítulo dedicado a una lectora a quien le he tomado aprecio desde " _psiquiatría_ ", _**Genevieve Phantomhive**_. Desde aquel fic, tenía muchas ganas de dedicarle algo de manera exclusiva, ojalá no sea tan decepcionante.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Extenso. Algo psicológico. _Lime_ suave y mención a infidelidad. Escena corta de homicidio.

Sin más, el fic.

* * *

 **\- 6 -**

"¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?"

Se oía un silencio sepulcral en el apartamento, apenas roto por el viento azotando desde afuera con noticias de tormenta; los ojos grises perdidos en la poca luz de la habitación.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Esa noche, se iba a escapar.

Pensó en qué empacar y, tras dos segundos de reflexión, se dio cuenta de que sólo había una cosa que le pertenecía: En el clóset, descolgó un fino traje negro, su uniforme de ingreso al infierno: Tenía entre las manos la elegante ropa del banco, con la pequeña insignia de subdirector, algo rasgada y manchada de sangre que, por mucho que lavó el atuendo, no pudo quitar en su totalidad.

Por alguna razón, Levi no podía dejar esa ropa atrás.

"Esto… es el recuerdo de lo que viví en carne propia. De lo mucho que puedo soportar. La prueba de que puedo levantarme incluso cuando creo que no puedo tocar más fondo".

Entonces, notó aquellas palabras:

 ** _"¿Estás listo?"_**

Levi parpadeó lentamente, mientras un "sí" se paseaba por su cabeza, uno que tardó en producir.

 _"Ya tengo todo"_ fue lo que respondió.

 _ **"**_ ** _Bien. Hoy es tu último día_** ** _ahí"._**

El moreno asintió para sí mismo.

Así tenía que ser. No podía pasar toda la vida encerrado, como un animal al que maltrataban, humillaban y pisaban cada día, y tener que callarlo para evitarse heridas más letales o la misma muerte.

Por eso, Levi lo decidió.

Esa misma noche se iría.

Y aquella oportunidad le llegó como una lluvia en el desierto, una bendición en medio del infierno; en un momento en el que había dejado de creer, cuando su esperanza estaba tan muerta que, por un segundo, Levi pensó que quizá no saldría vivo o cuerdo del secuestro.

Justo en ese instante, vio una pequeña luz que lo guiaba hacia su escape, hacia el final de sus días de encierro.

Levi no podía seguir así.

Era hora de irse.

* * *

Su salvación fue una persona del pasado, una que Levi recordaba entre con gusto y con molestia: Con gusto, porque fue su amigo desde el instituto hasta la universidad, el único amigo que había tenido en la vida; y de mala gana, porque las cosas no habían terminado bien.

Quién diría que, esa mañana, esa persona hackearía el programa de la puerta principal y entraría al apartamento, buscando algo entre los estantes de la sala, para luego dirigirse al cuarto de Eren, de prisa. Levi no preguntó nada, sólo lo miró pasearse por ahí, buscando. ¿Sabría el intruso que ese apartamento era la jaula de un secuestrado? ¿Debería acercarse a él y llamarlo?

Inevitablemente, en cuanto lo reconoció, Levi recordó la razón por la que su amistad había terminado, y que la sospecha que había tenido de su amigo –esa sospecha tan oscura que él negó hacía años– era real.

"Lo que se ve, no se pregunta" pensó el moreno, al mirar a Farlan con una pistola en una funda de pierna, además de unos papeles que, sin lugar a dudas, le había robado a Eren. Pero, ¿por qué Farlan lo estaba maldiciendo, gruñendo que "el bastardo suicida" se los había robado primero?

Fue ahí cuando, sin esperarlo, Levi escuchó el ruido de los papeles aterrizando en el suelo, y miró unos ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

Unos ojos que no daban crédito a lo que veían.

… Después de nueve años, tras oír a toda Sina estremecerse por el secuestro; tras ver la noticia en más de un periódico y a los reporteros llenándose la boca con su nombre y su lamentable situación…

Después de todo eso, lo tenía enfrente, con la misma expresión seca y distante de siempre.

Era Levi.

* * *

Se quedaron como un minuto mirándose, como dos ranas congeladas: Levi viendo cuánto había crecido, y el rubio mirando todo el secuestro trazado en el cuerpo de Levi.

Farlan no pudo hablar, ni siquiera cuando vio que el azabache recogía sus papeles, frunciendo el ceño al flexionar la rodilla herida, como una queja interna. El rubio se los arrebató, mirando al más bajito con incredulidad.

—Ha sido una locura… —Fue lo primero que comentó. El moreno notando lo ligeramente grave que se había vuelto su voz a través de nueve años— No hay rincón en Sina que no sepa lo que te pasó.

El azabache no dijo nada; pero el otro siguió hablando, impresionado:

—¿Cómo… cómo llegaste a manos de Eren? Eso es… no tiene sentido. —Comentó, de prisa, sus ojos moviéndose entre las palabras que elegía— ¿Cómo es posible? Eren ni siquiera se dedica a secuestrar.

Los ojos grises se abrieron, algo intrigados.

—… ¿Lo conoces? —Fue lo primero que articuló Levi en aquel encuentro.

El rubio asintió y explicó:

—Trabajé con él. Siéntate. Debe dolerte demasiado. —Propuso. Por la expresión que había visto en Levi al agacharse, el rubio se imaginó el tipo de herida que tenía en la rodilla. Entonces, le preguntó— ¿Él te disparó?

El azabache no mencionó nada.

—Levi. —Lo presionó el muchacho, con firmeza.

Lo siguiente que el moreno sintió fue extraño: Era como un mareo, una sensación de debilidad que buscaba hacerlo azotarse contra el piso. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto a alguien familiar; desde que había oído un "Levi" y no el característico "Ackerman" o "subdirector" helado y sucio que le dirigían sus secuestradores, sin contar los maltratos y los insultos. Ver a esta persona era como un grito que le avisaba que no todo estaba perdido…

—Tienes que decirme si él te disparó. —Sostuvo Farlan, con fuerza— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

El de tez blanca sólo murmuró:

—No lo sé…

—¿Cuándo entraste? ¿Lo recuerdas? —Siguió preguntando, con su paciencia característica, una que Levi había empezado a olvidar…

—Doce de noviembre. —Contestó, recordando la fecha con la que llenó los formatos del banco. El rubio pareció sorprenderse más.

—Hoy es doce de enero. —Le informó, suavemente— Llevas dos meses aquí, ¿cómo puedes estar tan herido?

Enseguida, Levi replicó con rapidez:

—Intenté romper las cuerdas y el cable y-

Pero fue interrumpido por un:

—¡¿Ese loco te amarró?!

El azabache no respondió lo evidente. Sólo suspiró y dijo, secamente:

—Es un secuestro. ¿Crees que me va a pedir amablemente que me siente hasta que paguen mi rescate? —Preguntó, sin interés.

Entonces, reparó en la mirada grave de su amigo, a la vez que éste declaraba, con seriedad:

—… Levi, tu secuestro no es normal. Es un secuestro por venganza. —Sentenció, con ojos severos— A los secuestrados no los amarran en casa, ni les disparan, es poco común. No sé qué rayos está pasando… al menos veo que tienes todos tus dedos —dijo, en voz baja.

—Por ahora. —Agregó el moreno, mientras el rubio le dedicaba una mirada solemne.

—No tocamos los dedos a menos que las negociaciones no estén avanzando nada, es para meter presión. Pero, en tu caso-

—No han habido negociaciones —lo interrumpió.

—O tal vez él no te dice. —Lo contradijo— Es para frustrarte. Para hacerte sentir que nunca vas a salir.

El mayor no contestó.

—Levi, no puedo dejarte con él. Tienes que venir conmigo.

El más bajito se lo quedó mirando. ¿Saldría? ¿Así nada más? El joven había abierto la puerta y hackeado el programa sin problema… ¿su escape era así de fácil?

—… Ir contigo. —Resumió el azabache, pensativo.

—Sí.

Y, con la mirada gris perdida, murmuró fríamente:

—Tú… te dedicas a lo mismo que él.

Farlan negó con la cabeza.

—Somos muy diferentes. Yo no te secuestraría; pero, de ser así, nunca me atrevería a lastimarte. Eso lo sabes. —Señaló, con voz y mirada firmes, que hicieron a Levi ver hacia otro lado— Conozco la clase de persona que es Eren… y te aseguro que, si te quedas con él, no vas a vivir mucho. Corres mucho peligro ahora mismo: No sólo de él, sino de otros también-

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Lo cortó, abruptamente.

El rubio pareció incómodo, recordando algo en particular, y expresó en voz baja:

—… Te dije que trabajé con él. —Repitió, sin verlo— Lo conozco bien, sé lo que es capaz de hacer. —Y luego, le confesó—… Eren era nuestro _gatillero_. Nos traicionó.

Levi lo miró, sin mucha reacción: En parte porque no le extrañaba que los traicionara, en parte porque no acababa de entender el concepto de "gatillero"…

Entonces, el rubio leyó la duda en su rostro y explicó:

—Un _gatillero_ es un asesino —comentó, directamente—, de los más agresivos. Trabajan para otros criminales y no hacen otra cosa más que matar. Son los que se encargan de las carnicerías… —recibió otra mirada vacía de Levi, que lo hizo cambiar de palabras—… de las masacres, porque usan fusiles de asalto. Particularmente él era muy violento. Por eso te digo que tienes que venir con-

Pero se cortó de pronto, al mirar al moreno llevarse una mano a la nuca, para frotarse algo inconscientemente.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Preguntó el rubio, con extrañeza.

—Nada. —Replicó el otro, secamente, pero Farlan insistió:

—Te has tocado la nuca dos veces desde que llegué.

—No es nada, sólo me incomoda. —Le restó importancia el mayor— Creo que es algo que me salió por estrés-

—Déjame ver. —Le pidió Farlan, acercándose a la espalda del azabache, y volviéndose pálido al ver lo que era…

—¿Qué? —Inquirió el moreno, sin interés, mientras los ojos azules se agrandaban con cada segundo…

—Levi —lo llamó, casi helado—… ¿te han llevado al hospital recientemente?

El moreno viró los ojos, hastiado.

—Qué tontería es ésa. —Criticó— Estoy secuestrado, ¿crees que me van a llevar al médico por una estupidez que me salió en la nuca?

Pero el rubio refutó:

—Esto no es algo que te salió, ni es una estupidez —respondió, para luego confesarle un—… Te instalaron algo.

—¡¿Qué?! —El grito del moreno no se hizo esperar.

—Tienes un rastreador. Tuvieron que abrirte para insertártelo, y coser…

—¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?!

—Es posible que te hayan drogado. Esto ya cicatrizó… —Observó— Parece que lo hizo un médico. Se ve muy bien hecho.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó el moreno, irritado. Hace nada, el rubio le había dicho que no podía quedarse con Eren porque corría peligro, y le pidió que se fuera con él… pero ahora, ¿por qué parecía estarse retractando de todo?

Farlan respondió:

—Entonces… si das un paso fuera de aquí, Eren lo sabrá de inmediato. ¿No te parece extraño que te deje solo? —Le preguntó, seriamente; y, en realidad, a Levi le parecía raro— Eren está preparado para encontrarte en donde sea, a la hora que sea; está preparado para que huyas.

Pero el moreno arremetió, casi frustrado:

—¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡No puedo coger un cuchillo y sacármelo!

El rubio negó.

—No puedes. Yo tampoco puedo intentarlo.

Y luego, Levi refunfuñó:

—… En pocas palabras, como tengo una mierda en el cuello, lo que quieres decir es que ya me jodí y que me quede aquí.

Pero el rubio lo contradijo:

—Lo que quiero decir… es que te sacaré, pero antes, tengo que buscar cómo quitarte eso. —Admitió el más alto— Es una operación delicada; un mal corte y puedes quedar grave. No sé quién te lo habrá instalado, pero sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

Levi no respondió, sólo torció la boca con desagrado, con impaciencia. Rayos, ahora veía su huida como algo muy lejano…

—Yo voy a sacarte de aquí.

El moreno se lo quedó viendo.

—Tienes que confiar en mí. —Lo oyó pedirle, para luego sentir un jalón por el brazo… seguido de un pecho.

Y algo introducirse en el bolsillo de su pantalón, silenciosamente…

—Ahora no puedo sacarte, pero lo haré. —Le aseguró, en voz baja— Buscaré la forma de que salgas y no te puedan seguir.

Y después, el moreno oyó justo lo que no quería oír:

—Nada ha cambiado, Levi.

El azabache no levantó la mirada, sólo frunció el entrecejo, mirando al suelo. No le gustaban aquellas palabras.

—Además, quiero que sepas que tengo un precio. —Añadió, haciendo que por el estómago del mayor corriera ácido…

—… Pensé que habíamos sido amigos muchos años. —Rescató el azabache— Que tu ayuda era desinteresada-

—Quisiera decirte que sí, pero te estaría mintiendo. —Refutó Farlan— Quiero algo a cambio.

Levi estaba convencido de que no quería oír más. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa opción no le iba a gustar…

—Mientras yo pienso en cómo sacarte —siguió hablando, aun cuando Levi no lo quería así—… te vendría bien pensar, analizar muy seriamente lo que te comenté la última vez que hablamos: Considera tu situación actual, y mira quién te tiene secuestrado. El trato que te da. Lo que puedes esperar de él.

—Me estás chantajeando… —Soltó Levi, entre dientes, con un tono oscuro.

—No me dejas opciones. —Contestó— Cuando yo te quite el rastreador y te saque de aquí… necesito que me des _eso_. Voy a confiar en tu inteligencia, y en tu palabra. —Aseguró. —Ante todo, eres un hombre de palabra: Cuando tú dices que sí, es un sí hasta el final. Así que piénsalo: ¿Cuál de las dos opciones es un menor sacrificio? —Planteó Farlan, dejando la pregunta abierta— Recuerda que éste es un secuestro por venganza, y ésos nunca terminan bien. Así que decide… y déjame saber. —Le pidió, tocando distraídamente lo que había colocado en el bolsillo.

Al oír esas palabras, Levi bajó la cabeza, casi apretando los dientes de la furia que estaba sintiendo.

Odiaba la opción de Farlan, de verdad la odiaba.

Pero no se trataba de tomar la decisión correcta, ni siquiera la que le gustara; sino decidir por su vida, por su libertad.

Ya después vería cómo salir del rubio, estaba convencido de que podría. El problema ahora era Eren.

—Esperaré tu respuesta. Avísame cuando te sientas listo.

Y, sin esperar réplica, Farlan cerró la puerta tras él y desapareció.

* * *

En el bolsillo, Farlan le había echado un móvil y un cargador. Tenía señal y cobertura, pero no tenía información: No era que el celular fuera nuevo, sino que la información se borraba automáticamente… El móvil de un criminal, que borra las huellas de cualquier paso que da.

El celular vibró con un mensaje, de un remitente llamado "número desconocido/fuera del área". Levi había oído antes sobre esos teléfonos encriptados, casi imposibles de rastrear. Supuso que el mensaje recién recibido era de Farlan. Para evitar ser descubierto, el moreno no vio qué había en su bolsillo dentro de la sala. En su lugar, Levi entró al baño de su cuarto y, en un punto ciego de la cámara, extrajo el móvil y lo examinó, encontrando el mensaje.

" _ **Contáctame cuando estés estresado, dime todo lo que te pase. Sé lo difícil que es este proceso. Piensa**_ _ **seriamente**_ _ **qué quieres hacer".**_

Levi no respondió. Aquel celular en sus manos le parecía mentira… se sentía como un paso fuera de allí.

Inevitablemente, recordó a Eren, así como su pregunta gélida:

"¿Crees que soy el único que quería secuestrarte?"

Y las palabras de Farlan:

"Eren era nuestro gatillero. Nos traicionó".

¿Qué seguridad tenía de que sería libre con Farlan? Era un criminal, pero tenía la certeza de que Farlan sí secuestraba. ¿Qué tal si era una promesa vacía de liberarlo del castaño para encerrarlo él, y cobrar lo que a Eren le habían robado?

"Jamás lo he conocido bien. Farlan siempre ha mentido, como lo hace el mocoso".

… El trato era distinto.

"Eren es impulsivo, agresivo… pero Farlan es insoportablemente manipulador, astuto, tiene otro tipo de violencia. Haría cualquier porquería para ganar".

Fue una noche de intenso análisis. Tanto, que Levi ni siquiera salió a comer, quedándose con la mirada perdida en el mensaje, mientras su mente disparaba un montón de preguntas, cuan bomba de tiempo.

 _"Quién diablos ordenó esto"_

 _"Por qué a los demás los mataron y a mí no"_

 _"¿Me matarán en cuanto les entregue la clave?"_

 _"¿Lo hará el mocoso?"_

 _"¿Por qué sólo a mí? Un montón de gente sabe sobre el programa. ¿Por qué a mí y no a Erwin? Yo inventé el programa, pero el cejas lo ha modificado a como ha querido"_

 _"¿Cómo carajos se enteró Eren? Él es totalmente ajeno, no había manera de que esto se filtrara"_

 _"En dónde mierda estaba el cejas cuando nos asaltaron"_

 _"En dónde mierda está ahora"_

 _"¿Ha habido alguna negociación?"_

 _"¿Podré seguir en el banco en el caso de que les diera la clave, imaginando un caso crítico donde puedan matarme?"_

 _"Todavía no sé nada del secuestro. No he visto nada. En cualquier momento, a Eren pueden ordenarle cortarme los dedos… Serán tan buenos como yo les sirva, pero si no coopero…"_

Aquel análisis se volvió un monstruo mental, una verdadera angustia… que se prolongó y empeoró a través de los días.

—Quiero que me des alcohol.

Eren subió la mirada, de repente. El menor había estado ausente casi toda la semana, por primera vez lo veía desde la visita de su hermana…

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que te daré alcohol? —Preguntó el castaño, con voz distante y mirada vacía.

—Que si no me lo das, me tomaré el tuyo.

Eren arqueó una ceja. Ciertamente, ésa no era la respuesta que esperaba del moreno, sino algún sarcasmo. Levi lucía ojeroso, como si no pudiera dormir bien.

—Así que quieres alcohol. —Retomó el muchacho.

—Sí.

—¿Tu mente no te deja en paz, Ackerman? —Preguntó, con una sonrisa irónica—… Ya era hora. Me estabas cansando con esa calma tuya desquiciante-

—El porqué quiero alcohol, a ti no te importa. Sólo dámelo y cállate. —Lo interrumpió el mayor.

Entonces, Eren negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—… No, así no. Hay que negociarlo.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo como si no estuviera muy interesado en lo que pudiera proponerle. Eren dejó el móvil de lado, dirigiendo su atención al azabache.

—… ¿Sabes? Recordé que estás encerrado en un cuarto todos los días, haciendo _nada-_ —empezó el castaño, para ser interrumpido brutalmente por un:

—No por gusto, no puedo salir. —Le recordó el otro, con voz helada.

Eren bufó.

—Pero comes y te bañas y eso cuesta dinero.

—… El cual recuperas y hasta ganas más al cobrar el rescate. Deja de hacerlo parecer como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor. —Lo cortó el azabache— Escupe qué quieres.

Los ojos verdes se dirigieron al moreno con un leve interés, uno que surgió por la respuesta tan brusca. El subdirector era complejo, y muy astuto también.

—Como te decía, ya que estás ahí sin hacer nada, esperando los días hasta que te liberen… —comentó, para luego proponer con seriedad— Limpia mi casa.

Acto seguido, el más bajo pensó que ya era hora de que la propiedad conociera la limpieza, pero no mencionó nada.

Después, Eren agregó:

—Generalmente es mi novia quien limpia, pero ahora que estás tú… —empezó— puedo pedirle que descanse y que hagamos algo más interesante.

Levi lo miró casi con asco.

—Tu novia vendrá. —Resumió.

—Sí, y quiero que el apartamento quede impecable. Quiero ver mi reflejo en el piso.

—… Querrás decir, tu fea cara de mocoso imbécil en el piso. —Atacó el mayor— No sé para qué querrías ver eso.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron con enfado, como advirtiendo "cuidado con la basura que me lanzas por la boca, Ackerman".

—¿Y si no lo hago? —Continuó el azabache, con un tono seco. Eren se cruzó de brazos y lo vio con severidad:

—… Si no lo haces, no te doy alcohol y me portaré muy hijo de perra contigo.

Levi alzó una ceja, deteniéndose en la última parte. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Que Eren "se volvería" un malnacido si no limpiaba su casa? ¿Acaso no era un _malnacido_ ya?

—… Quieres decir, ¿que hasta ahora he conocido al Eren divertido de las fiestas?

El castaño hizo un gesto con el cigarro como queriendo decir "exacto. Has conocido al Eren amigo de los niños".

—… Pero si has sido un total hijo de perra desde el día uno.

Ante la respuesta, Eren dio una calada a su cigarro y concluyó, su voz mezclándose con el humo al hablar; dándole un toque de rebeldía, de seguridad, de sensualidad…

—Pues, no sé… haz la matemática y dime si quieres que _te joda de verdad_.

Al oír esa frase, Levi se imaginó otra cosa.

Totalmente.

Pero Eren no notó el desvío mental del mayor; y si lo notó, no le prestó gran atención.

—Parece que no quieres tanto ese alcohol… —observó el castaño.

Levi lo miró, enfurecido, y siseó con voz grave:

—… Pues prefiero no tomar una gota de alcohol que limpiar el espacio en el que existes.

Al oír esto, el menor se levantó con rabia y advirtió, arrastrando las palabras con agresividad:

—Te ordené que limpiaras y eso vas a hacer.

—… Y yo te contesté que estás bien imbécil, además de sordo.

Sin resistir más tanto descaro, Eren lo tiró por el cuello de la camisa, para acercarlo a su rostro y murmurarle peligrosamente:

—¿Sabes, Ackerman? Yo tengo mucha voz en esto. —Levi entendió que se refería a su secuestro— Suponiendo que pagaran tu rescate, tu liberación podría verse afectada si yo digo algo. Y sí, yo podría joderte tu salida sólo porque no quisiste limpiar mi casa; soy así de perro e incomprensivo. —Aseguró. —Así que… como tú veas. Si quieres salir bien de esto, te atienes a mis órdenes. Así que mi recomendación para que salgas sin contratiempos… es que _**aprendas**_ tu maldito lugar.

El moreno lo miró con unos ojos grises que destilaban furia, frialdad. Si había algo que le pateara el hígado, era que le ordenaran…

—No me estés buscando, mocoso de mierda —refunfuñó, sus ojos filosos, amenazantes.

Pero, en su lugar, Eren le dejó un susurro divertido al oído:

—Que quede bien limpio.

—Que te jodan, estúpido.

Al separarse de él, Eren sonrió con superioridad, de una manera que capturó durante un segundo los ojos de Levi; una sonrisa extraña, una que veía poco, por no decir _casi nunca_. No era su clásica sonrisa burlona, era su sonrisa entretenida…

Más adelante, el azabache pensó que, a fin de cuentas, limpiar podría ser una buena excusa. Humillante, pero buena, para analizar otras partes de la vivienda y ver cómo salir…

… Pero nadie dijo que la limpieza sería fácil.

—Oye, estúpido. No pongas los pies en la mesa. —Le gruñó al ya denominado "mocoso tonto", mientras limpiaba la sala y el otro estaba echado perezosamente sobre el sillón.

—¿Por qué? —Devolvió Eren, mirándolo con indiferencia— ¿Te duele más a ti que a la mesa?

—Porque es una costumbre de _puto maleducado_ … —Resolvió el mayor, obteniendo una sonrisa irónica de Eren. La sonrisa que advertía que el mocoso estaba a punto de soltar alguna respuesta sarcástica y venenosa.

—Claro, porque los secuestradores tenemos que ser educados… —ironizó.

—Baja tus _**putos**_ pies. —Demandó Levi, con un aura oscura brotando peligrosamente de él. Estaba a dos segundos de explotar de coraje contra el chiquillo, cuando oyó la gota que derramó el vaso. O la jarra. O el tinaco… porque le había tenido demasiada paciencia a ese mocoso, el cual le soltó:

—Bájamelos tú, si tienes los huevos. —Le respondió Eren, descaradamente.

E hizo algo que nunca esperó.

Tomó al chiquillo de las piernas y lo arrastró para bajarlo del sofá, mientras el castaño se golpeaba contra el mueble, gritando "¡agh, desgraciado, de por sí estoy estúpido y tú pegándome en la cabeza!" y siguió hasta llevarlo a rastras hasta la recámara del menor, entre gritos de éste:

—¡Suéltame, imbécil, o te voy a meter un balazo! —Amenazó, sus órdenes resonando con violencia por el apartamento. Cualquiera se habría paralizado ante la agresividad de Eren; pero, en su lugar, la respuesta de Levi fue:

—Los mocosos que se portan mal… deben quedarse en sus cuartos y dejar de estar jodiendo. —Declaró, fríamente— Si no vas a limpiar, no estorbes.

—¡Carajo, ¿qué vas a hacer?! —Vociferó, cuando el moreno abrió la puerta, aventándolo al interior, para luego cerrar de un portazo y atascarla con una silla del comedor— ¡Idiota, sácame! ¡Ackerman! ¡No te metas conmigo, mierda! —Demandó, con furia; mientras el moreno, de espaldas contra la puerta, le respondía:

—Ahora tú estás secuestrado…

* * *

No fue por mucho tiempo.

Minutos después, se oyeron unos toques en la puerta y a alguien llamar repetidamente a Eren.

Era una mujer.

Estaba seguro de que la había escuchado antes. No era Annie, sino la otra chica, la que gemía bajito y con quien Eren era menos agresivo. La había oído, mas nunca la había visto.

De pronto, desde el exterior, oyó que alguien introducía una clave y alcanzó a ver un:

" **19-72-02-** …"

Levi se quedó estático. El código. ¡Estaba viendo el código!

En total eran veinte dígitos; pero, antes de leer los demás, la persona acabó de ingresarlo y la puerta se abrió.

Tras la puerta metálica, apareció una chica. La más bella de las tres.

… A grandes rasgos, a la hora de conocer a una mujer, no era tan extraño que el varón heterosexual dirigiera su vista –al menos por un segundo– a su cadera, su pecho o todo junto; estaba en su biología, en su naturaleza, verla así al menos una vez en la vida.

No obstante, los ojos grises se clavaron de inmediato en su mano. En su dedo. En su anillo de compromiso.

* * *

—En dónde está Eren.

El azabache no respondió. Su mente la examinaba, por alguna razón: La voz seria y madura, la estatura que rebasaba la suya, el pelo tan frondoso y brillante, la tez blanca y cuidada, la finura de sus movimientos y la galanura de sus pasos; el atuendo que la hacía ver elegante, fina. Era la mujer más perfecta que había visto.

—¿Y bien?

—… Está castigado por estúpido. —Replicó al fin.

La mujer parpadeó, extrañada, pero se dirigió a la habitación sin decir nada, quitando la silla de un movimiento preciso y adentrándose, cerrando tras ella.

Tan extraña mujer. Tan bella. Tan fría.

* * *

El azabache se dio la vuelta en la cama, sus dedos cubriéndose ambos tímpanos. Pero no era suficiente. Dios, a veces deseaba tener en el oído un botón de encendido y apagado. Al menos así no tendría que oír tanta porquería.

Oírla gemir. Oírla pedirle a Eren que la tomara.

¿Por qué empezaba a desagradarle tanto? Jamás le había tomado importancia. ¿Sería por lo bonita que era la chica? ¿Sería porque, al final, el mocoso había tenido razón y en realidad Levi "estaba enojado porque Eren podía follar y él no"? No sabía qué era; pero, por primera vez, algo ardiente le corría por las venas, y bastante frío al mismo tiempo.

Aquello se sintió como si hubiera durado horas. Días. Pero sólo duró cincuenta minutos.

La joven gemía dulcemente; pero, como de costumbre, la reacción del castaño no se oía. No con ella, al menos. Jamás con ella.

No podía creer que esa mujer tan seria e impasible pudiera articular sonidos así. Hablar así. Con tanta calidez, tanta sensualidad. Era como si se transformara cuando estaba con él…

—Eren… quiero pedirte algo. Algo distinto.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué?

—No quiero que te protejas.

Se oyó un silencio tremendo, que el moreno no supo interpretar. Dos cosas podían estar pasando del otro lado: Uno, que Eren la había obedecido. Dos, que el mismo castaño estaba atónito y no había podido reaccionar.

Tardó casi un minuto en descubrir cuál opción era.

—Protegido o no, es la misma cosa… —Fue la respuesta del mocoso.

—No lo es.

—Que sí-

—Eren, por favor.

—No. —Refutó, a lo que ella replicó:

—Estamos comprometidos, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Estás loca…

"Aquí hay algo mal" fue lo que pensó el moreno, inmediatamente, y creyó que la chica sería muy tarada si no se diera cuenta.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerme cargo. —Señaló el muchacho.

—No importa, _yo_ -

—No. No puedo comprometerme tanto ahora.

—No pasará nada.

—Dije que no.

Entonces, oyó a la chica preguntar con seriedad:

—Eren, ¿crees que tendrías una hija enferma como tu sobrina? —Quiso saber, sin tacto ni tapujos— ¿Te sentirías culpable? ¿Por eso no quieres?

—No es eso…

—Dime qué es.

—No seas tonta. Yo no sé cuánto voy a vivir. —Le respondió, abruptamente— No sé cuándo me encierren, puede ser mañana, en tres minutos o en tres años. Pero, si es así, voy a podrirme en prisión, no alcanzaré fianza ni una condena corta. Es posible que me maten en la cárcel.

—Eren…

—No te voy a mentir. No te voy a joder la vida con un hijo que tal vez tengas que criar sola. —La cortó, con una madurez que Levi no supo de dónde venía— Y yo no tengo el valor para tener uno, no soy ejemplo de nada, no puedo educar a nadie, ni siquiera estoy educado yo.

—Yo lo quiero… tengo fe en que no te encerrarán-

—No seas terca. —La interrumpió de nuevo— Ya me comprometí contigo, acepté casarme contigo, no sé qué más quieres. Te estoy dando una razón válida… —Explicó el joven.

—¿Crees que… algún día…? —Comenzó la chica.

—Tal vez, ahora no lo sé.

—Espero que algún día lo quieras… lo espero de verdad.

El castaño no dijo nada. Lo mismo pasó con ella por unos minutos, hasta que le contó:

—No sé si te dije… pero encontré a Annie en el cine hace tiempo.

—Ah. —Fue toda su respuesta.

—Parecía molesta. —Siguió— Iba con un chico y empezaron a discutir afuera de la sala… Annie decía que tenía algo urgente que hacer; lo dejó plantado a media película… Me dio mucha pena y hablé con él. —Le confesó, con nostalgia— Quiere mucho a Annie. Incluso dijo que pensaba casarse con ella.

—Hm. —Articuló el joven, sin gran interés.

—Lo más triste… es que creo que Annie está engañando a ese chico. —Sentenció, con voz gélida.

El castaño viró los ojos, para luego murmurar:

—Tal vez estás exagerando…

—Iba a encontrarse con otro hombre, Eren.

Aquellas palabras enfriaron al muchacho.

—… No creo. —Fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

—Te estoy hablando en serio.

—Si tú crees eso… —soltó, vagamente.

Se formó un silencio, roto por un comentario helado de la chica:

—No puedo entender a Annie. Lo engaña y no lo termina. No tiene sentido. ¿Tú lo entiendes?

El castaño no contestó.

—¿Eren?

—… No sé qué decirte.

—Quería saber qué pensabas. —Mantuvo la mujer, a lo que él replicó:

—No es importante lo que yo crea. Cada quien que haga con su vida lo que quiera.

"No es buena respuesta" pensó el azabache. La chica no podía estar tan atontada por él, tenía que ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando…

Pero la continuación de los gemidos, le hizo pensar a Levi que era poco probable. Unos ruidos dulces y prolongados que empezaron a desgarrarle los nervios al moreno, sin que entendiera el porqué.

Tal vez quería dormir y no lo dejaban.

Quiso pensar que eso era.

Eso tenía que ser… ¿o no?

* * *

No pudo dormir.

Tras oír a la mujer irse, Levi salió a prepararse un té negro, tallándose las ojeras bajo sus orbes grises. Afortunadamente encontró la última bolsita de té. Esa bebida era lo único que lo relajaba y lo ayudaba a dormir. Incluso antes del secuestro.

—Parece que no soy el único loco con insomnio. —Declaró una voz al entrar a la cocina, mientras buscaba algo en una repisa de madera.

El moreno ni siquiera lo vio.

—Vi que limpiaste la casa. Quedamos en alcohol. —Reconoció el muchacho, extrayendo una botella de coñac y una copa, a lo que Levi murmuró un frío "después", con los ojos clavados en el té.

De inmediato, el castaño percibió el fastidio de Levi y las pocas ganas que mostraba para hablar. Así que se sirvió el vino en la copa, en silencio, hasta que…

—Ackerman.

—Qué.

—Ya hirvió. —Le avisó el menor, oyendo el borboteo del té negro.

Pero los ojos grises jamás se fijaron en él. Apagó el sensor y vertió el líquido en una taza, mientras los orbes verdes lo miraban de reojo, con poco interés, para después soltar:

—¿Tienes esa cara porque se te antojó Mikasa?

Ésa era una pregunta extraña.

Por una parte, sonaba a una burla.

Por otra parte –un tanto torcida–, parecía ser lo más parecido a "preocupación" que Eren había mostrado por Levi en dos meses y medio de secuestro.

Sin embargo, el azabache no respondió, sólo tomó la taza para emprender el camino a su cuarto, para ser interrumpido por un:

—No puedes ingresar líquidos.

Que inmovilizó a Levi por más de una razón.

No entendía por qué, pero cada pedazo de su piel temblaba… con desagrado, con asco, molestia, incomodidad.

Quería reprocharle.

Quería gritarle.

Quería soltarle tantas cosas en la cara.

Pero, ¿quién era para hacer aquello? Y, en caso de reclamarle, ¿con qué palabras lo haría? ¿Y por qué exactamente lo haría?

Aquella sensación de desagrado se intensificaba con cada segundo.

Tenía que sacarlo. Era como un veneno que lo estaba enfermando, y que había empeorado con la cercanía de Eren. Su sola presencia en la cocina lo había disparado, encaminando esa sensación hacia la dirección más oscura que pudiera tomar. No tenía palabras para describir el sentimiento, pero era horripilante, casi diabólico.

Y, mientras pensaba todo esto, la mirada gris estaba fija en la mano derecha del mocoso, sin guantes por primera vez.

Y Eren lo notó, fue imposible no hacerlo, y pensó que Levi tendría alguna fijación extraña con las manos… sin saber que, en realidad, eso significaba mucho más.

Harto de darle vueltas al asunto, Levi le soltó, sin rodeos:

—Ella usaba un anillo. ¿Es tu prometida?

Eren parpadeó lentamente, sin esperar aquella pregunta, pero sin tomarle importancia.

—Se podría decir.

—¿"Se podría decir"?

—Pues sí… qué quieres escuchar. Me casaré con ella. —Confirmó, dándole un sorbo ligero al alcohol.

—Ya veo. —Reconoció y, de repente, preguntó— ¿Qué hay con la rubia?

Eren se extrañó por ese interés repentino, pero tampoco pareció importarle demasiado.

—Annie ya lo sabe, tiene su propia relación. —Admitió, vagamente, con el cuerpo cálido por el alcohol que lo invadía lentamente— Como no nos llamamos con tonterías y nos vemos poco, el juego nos ha durado un tiempo.

Se hizo un silencio de casi un minuto, hasta que Levi preguntó, con los ojos grises clavados fríamente sobre la mesa:

—… ¿Sabes lo que significa salir con una sola mujer?

Eren meció lentamente la copa de vino, como si buscara un sabor diferente al revolverlo, antes de responder.

—No te entiendo.

—Te casas sin sentirlo, parece.

Segundos más tarde, Eren respondió, distraídamente:

—El amor no es tan importante, Ackerman. —Comentó— Además, sería muy aburrido salir sólo con una.

—¿Por qué?

Y, más adelante, replicó:

—Porque las personas están incompletas. —Apuntó, con la mirada perdida— Tienen cualidades y defectos. A veces no tienes ganas de soportar algunas cosas de una persona, entonces ves a alguien más. —Le contó. —Cuando hay problemas con uno, vas adonde el otro. Es una manera de mantener el equilibrio… de evitar que te explote la cabeza con tonterías y dilemas humanos. —Continuó— Hay cosas que me agradan y me joden de Annie, otras de Mikasa. Si saliera con una de ellas, me volvería loco; pero a veces me siento cansado de las dos… y creo que necesito una tercera.

Pasaron unos segundos sin respuesta, hasta que una voz grave refunfuñó:

—Eso es lo más enfermo que he escuchado.

Y luego, Levi añadió:

—Si partes de esa idea, el único bastardo completo serás tú. Para ti, los errores los tienen los demás, tú no. ¿No te parece estúpido que alguien no te respete por no ser perfecto?

Eren lo miró con seriedad, afilando los ojos, vacíos como nunca antes.

Y, tras unos segundos, el castaño observó:

—Tú eres mayor que yo.

Levi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender el punto.

—Eres mayor… y no entiendes muchas cosas. —Señaló— Lo que me estás contestando, es lo que te dicen en la escuela: Ahí te enseñan que todo se puede arreglar con valores y educación. —Puntualizó. —Pero no es así: El mundo es una bola podrida que no tiene sentido; en donde nadie respeta nada, en donde todos son egoístas, en donde pasarán por encima de ti para levantarse y en donde el bueno es el estúpido. Ésa es la realidad.

Y, por primera vez en esa noche, Levi lo encaró, colocándose frente a Eren en la mesa, para soltarle con rencor:

—Tal vez, por personas que piensan como tú, el mundo es justamente así. —Contestó— El pensamiento se traduce en la realidad. Y si todos tienen tanta mierda en la cabeza como tú, la realidad se vuelve un teatro de pura porquería. —Continuó. —El mundo es el espejo de la acción humana… y la acción humana es el espejo del pensamiento. Y tú… eres un espejo en donde no se ve nada.

Eren respiró lentamente, quedándose sin palabras por primera vez desde que conoció al moreno. Pero, antes de que éste abandonara la cocina con su taza de té, la voz de Eren lo detuvo:

—Ackerman.

El más bajito no replicó ni se volteó, simplemente esperó el resto de la oración.

—Aprovechando la charla… y la conclusión de que soy un espejo borroso y quebrado —empezó—, quiero que sepas que, si Farlan vuelve a poner un pie en mi casa —comentó, su voz oscureciéndose, hasta el punto de convertirse en un murmullo repleto de rencor. —… No me tomaré la molestia de usar mi arma con él. Lo voy a matar a golpes.

El azabache abrió los ojos, ligeramente asombrado. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía Eren? Y ¿por qué no había comentado nada antes?

—… Si es amigo tuyo, creo que querrás evitarle una muerte así de horrible. —Declaró— No hay nada tan horripilante como que te saquen la vida a golpes, poco a poco, sintiendo cómo tu cuerpo te deja de responder por el dolor, hasta que finalmente el alma se te sale… —Describió, tétricamente, como si viera la escena reflejada en su copa de vino. —Sólo te aviso. Es lo que tengo preparado para él. —Le informó, dando otro sorbo, con calma.

El mayor salió sin responder.

* * *

Cuando Levi cerró la puerta tras él, lo embargaba una sensación aterradora. Dejó la taza sobre un buró y se arrodilló frente a la cama. Tenía ganas de gritar. De explotar, de desgarrar, de pura frustración; de estrés, de rabia, de espera, de angustia, de desesperación…

Sentía que el secuestro lo volvería loco. Que Eren lo volvería loco. Que habían pasado casi tres meses y no había tenido ninguna noticia… estaba tan estresado por la situación, por oír todas aquellas conversaciones de masacres, traiciones, infidelidad, de lo podrido que estaba el mundo en realidad… Se sentía como un pez al que habían dejado caer en un río contaminado y nocivo hasta intoxicarse. Estaba harto de tener un rastreador en el cuello que le jodiera todos los planes, de sentirse como la mascota de Eren, como su perro con correa al que el mocoso estaba dispuesto a liberar hasta recibir un código y cuando le pagaran por ella… Levi estaba cansado de ser un trozo de carne entre secuestradores, de preguntarse qué día o en qué momento Eren finalmente abriría la puerta diciéndole que entraba a cortarle los dedos…

Su mundo y su razón empezaban a fracturarse.

Esa vez, el azabache había visto el móvil por casi dos horas, y supo que el mundo volvería a su órbita si salía de ahí. Estaba cansado de que las negociaciones no llegaran a ningún lado, de lo estresante que era vivir con un criminal. Si nadie más iba a ayudarlo, si nadie iba a comprender lo frustrante de su encierro, Levi no veía ninguna otra salida.

Fue entonces cuando tecleó aquel mensaje, breve y directo, viéndolo como su vía de escape más inmediata. Fue cuando cuando envió aquel " _acepto_ ".

 _"Ya tengo todo"_ informó el moreno, para leer como contestación un:

 ** _"Bien. Hoy es tu último día ahí"._**

Farlan no era confiable.

Pero no podía ser peor que Eren.

Enseguida, leyó el plan que seguirían aquella noche. Cómo Farlan le quitaría el rastreador. Cómo iban a huir.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de ahí, el castaño estaba sentado, contando efectivo a una asombrosa velocidad. Tenía casi tres millones enfrente de él, en una mesa, dentro de un cuartel subterráneo y mal iluminado. Varios sujetos lo rodeaban, armados y sin hablar, mientras los ojos verdes estaban fijos sobre los billetes que sus dedos deslizaban con agilidad, hasta llegar al último.

Al terminar, se formó un silencio solemne, roto después por la voz del menor.

—Es la cantidad acordada —anunció el joven, seriamente—, **_pero_** _…_

El hombre arrodillado en el suelo sudó frío. Él mismo había contado el dinero más de cincuenta veces. Con esas personas no se podía jugar; no podía arriesgarse a que le faltara el menor billete. Tenía que ser la cantidad exacta. Él mismo se aseguró de que estuviera correcta…

Fue entonces cuando el hombre alzó la vista hacia el muchacho, el más joven de todos, pero que también tenía los ojos más vacíos de la banda.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó uno de criminales, sosteniendo el arma tras el sujeto, quien se paralizó de miedo. Ese cañón se sentía tan frío y mortal contra su espalda…

Fue cuando, de la boca de Eren, el hombre escuchó su sentencia de muerte:

—Hay un billete falso.

El hombre perdió el color, el pulso, la respiración. Y, al escuchar el ruido de la pistola al perder el seguro, cada una de sus venas se congeló: El ruido metálico del cargador, que se combinó con una orden macabra y helada de un criminal…

—Mátenlo.

Acto seguido, los ojos verdes se fijaron en cómo veinte balas seguidas le arrancaban la vida, con un fusible de asalto que escupió un montón de disparos; dejándolo como un cuerpo perforado, la sangre escurriendo y extendiéndose por el suelo. El menor lo miraba, impasible y distante, hasta que se relamió los labios y expresó:

—… No es cierto, todo el dinero era auténtico.

Se hizo un silencio mortal.

Luego, se oyeron dos risas. Después cinco. Luego diez. Hasta que el cuarto quedó inundado de risas sucias y asquerosas.

—Oye, estúpido, dice Eren que tu dinero es válido. —Le gruñó su verdugo, moviéndole la cabeza con el pie— Ya revive, era una bromita.

El homicidio reciente y la manera en la que el criminal movía la cabeza con su zapato, era espeluznante.

—Qué exagerado, se murió por un chiste. —Murmuró otro— Sáquenlo antes de que nos apeste el cuarto.

Y, mientras lo metían en un saco negro y lo arrastraban al exterior –como una pila de ropa sucia pesada–, Eren se quedó con la mirada fija en la paca de efectivo que sostenía entre sus manos enguantadas. En realidad, había treinta billetes falsos. Pero, de haberlo dicho, habrían torturado al sujeto de la manera más horripilante que existiera sobre la Tierra.

"Viejo, no eras un mal tipo… merecías morir con un poco de honor" fue lo que pensó el castaño, sustituyendo los billetes falsos con su propio efectivo, de una manera tan audaz y discreta que nadie lo notó. Mientras los reemplazaba en silencio, los hombres hacían bromas del cadáver, sintiéndose poderosos porque estaban armados y formaban parte de una banda. Eren pensó que era una estupidez. Era cuestión de suerte que aún no estuvieran tras las rejas o muertos.

Pero el buen humor se cortó de un tirón.

En ese momento, entró una figura que congeló toda la pieza, incluyendo a los hombres en ella. Apenas se oían sus respiraciones y sus latidos, combinados con los pasos cortantes del recién llegado en el cuartel.

"Eren", arrastró el nombre entre sus labios, al entrar.

Al oírlo, los ojos verdes se volvieron terriblemente fríos, pero el castaño era el único capaz de mirar a aquella figura a la cara.

—El imbécil no pagó, nos vio la cara. —Explicó, rápidamente— Ya sabes qué hacer.

Dicho esto, le extendió al menor un trozo de papel que éste le arrebató, donde venía escrita una dirección.

Sin preguntar, Eren abrió un cajón de un jalón agresivo y sacó un puñado de balas, reemplazándolas con velocidad y dejando los cartuchos vacíos caer e impactarse contra el suelo, como una pequeña lluvia de ruidos metálicos que enfriaban el oído y la sangre.

Una vez cargada, Eren aseguró el arma con decisión, la guardó dentro de su gabardina larga y se largó.

* * *

 _"Él llega después de las 11"_ tecleó.

A Levi nunca le había gustado mucho la mensajería de los móviles. Le cansaba esperar la respuesta, así que bufó, dejando la pantalla a un lado de él; oculto en una esquina del baño para cubrir el móvil de la cámara, en un punto ciego.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. El plan de escape comenzaba a las 8:23.

Estaba leyendo los pasos que iban a seguir. Debía reconocer que Farlan había investigado bien.

 ** _"El edificio en el que estás tiene 26 pisos. Estás en el 22. Hace quince años era de apartamentos, pero parece que lo compraron para lavar el dinero. Eres el único en todo el edificio; cada pasillo tiene cámaras y sensores de movimiento. Hay 2 puertas eléctricas en total: La del apartamento de ustedes y la del edificio. Hay un elevador, luego te digo cómo funciona, porque él lo bloqueó. Te mandaré un plano del edificio. En éste, mira todo lo que te marqué, es la ruta que vamos a seguir. Te envío la clave de la puerta del edificio… pero la del apartamento de ustedes, no te la daré. Recuerda nuestro trato. Quiero mi parte y podrías huir"._**

Vaya, después de todo, Farlan sí lo conocía. El rubio sabía que Levi no quería pagar su precio.

 ** _"Ya desactivé las cámaras de tu apartamento. Puedes moverte con libertad"._**

Eso hacía. Tras botar las cerraduras, releía el mensaje de Farlan mientras salía del cuarto, dispuesto a tomar una botella de agua para la huida y preparar algo rápido de comer. Tenía que alimentarse lo mejor posible antes de partir…

Sin embargo, se quedó estático en cuanto salió de la habitación. Su mirada incrédula, su respiración muy lenta y su piel helándose. Sus pasos dirigiéndolo hacia lo que los ojos grises no podían creer.

En el recibidor, había un camino de sangre que empezaba desde la puerta y se colaba hasta la cocina… el líquido rojo y espeso formando gotas y charcos pequeños, trazando una ruta torcida. La madera del suelo rasgada con uñas, como si alguien se hubiera arrastrado…

¿Sería un asesinato? Levi no había oído a nadie gritar. Ni golpes. Ni disparos. Una acción tan cruel debió haber traído más ruido… ¿por qué no había escuchado nada? Y, esa sangre, ¿de quién era?

Siguió el rastro por curiosidad, aunque supo que quizá era una pérdida de tiempo. Que debería regresar al cuarto y estudiar el plano y la estrategia para salir… pero ahí estaba, buscando sigilosamente la respuesta a su duda; una respuesta con olor a sangre, alojada y agonizante en la cocina…

El moreno se quedó de piedra cuando lo vio.

Un mocoso tendido en el suelo, apoyado sin fuerza contra el muro, encima de un charco de sangre que brotaba de su abdomen y sus piernas; la cabeza gacha, con una respiración que se apagaba poco a poco. Y jeringas. Múltiples jeringas rodeándolo. Un intenso olor a sangre coagulada, a dolor, a sufrimiento…

… y a _oportunidad_.

No sabía qué había pasado, pero con Eren fuera de juego, olía al escape perfecto.

Levi lo contempló, arrodillándose frente a él y mirando cómo cada vez el mocoso respiraba menos y moría un poco más… observándolo como el perro herido ve al amo que lo lastimó.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 6.**

 **Notas:** Hola. Actualización un poco más rápida… soy un desastre, pero ya quedó.

Además del agradecimiento a _**Genevieve Phantomhive**_ , va también para _**Millary Rim**_ , _ **gateway to infinite**_ , _ **Nagi**_ , _ **Meeva**_ , _ **Ireth. Igni y Altaria Blue**_ , a quienes he adorado leer en los últimos días:

 _ **Nagi**_ , te recuerdo mucho por el hermano de la novia, muchas gracias por hacerte el tiempo de leer y ojalá este fic no te decepcione demasiado.

 _ **Millary Rim**_ , gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme, fuiste la primera persona que leí y me sentí muy _**muy**_ feliz de poder hacerlo, de verdad espero que a cómo avance la historia no te aburra mucho o algo así. Te mando un abrazo y mil gracias.

 _ **gateway to infinite**_ , no te preocupes; me sentí muy feliz de encontrarte c': jeje tomaste un punto curioso, que todo lo que Eren hace es por alguien, aunque en este capítulo ha quedado algo "bipolar" en comparación con el Eren "oscuro" del resto del fic. Me gustó también tu punto final, de que pudieron haber tenido un pasado juntos. Me encanta cómo lees entre líneas, y cuando lo comentas lo haces interesante. Ojalá no te decepcione mucho la continuación.

 _ **Meeva**_ , ¡hola! Dios, niña, cómo crees, hay montones de fics excelentísimos, pero te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo de leer este intento. Ojalá no te decepcione la actualización. Ha sido un placer leerte, mil gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión c':

 _ **Ireth**_. _**Igni**_ , tus análisis siempre son de respeto; no puedo describirte lo mucho que amo leerte, siempre eres tan perspicaz y señalas puntos interesantes, me dejas sin argumentos. No tengo palabras para agradecer lo mucho que he recibido de ti, espero poder compensarte al menos un poquito más adelante. Un abrazo fuerte, echo de menos hablar contigo, es genial.

 _ **Altaria Blue**_ , gracias por haber sido un enorme soporte moral para mí, por tu tiempo, por tu amistad, por leer mis fumadas y por la paciencia de comentar. Siempre es un placer encontrar tu contacto, gracias por darme tanto.

.

Gracias a quien leyó, también a quien se tomó el tiempo de comentar.

Un saludo.


	7. Morfina

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo:** Aclaro que no soy estudiante de medicina, ni enfermera, ni médico, ni nada de eso. Investigué lo mejor que pude, pero puede haber alguna inconsistencia médica.

Éste fue uno de los capítulos más _difíciles_ de escribir, más que los demás, que implicó mucha investigación y planeación. Dedicado con cariño para _**Letologica**_ , porque es muy _guay_ y _mola_ mucho.

 **Advertencias** : Abuso de drogas. Un _poco_ del pasado tanto de Eren como de Levi; se conoce un poco más de ellos. Aparición de un personaje de SnK que _**amo**_ , tal vez ya sepan quién es, pero ojalá les agrade también.

Sin más, el fic.

* * *

 **\- 7 -**

Eren no se veía bien. Estaba apoyado contra una pared, inmóvil, en un columpio entre la vida y la muerte.

En ese instante, el menor era todo lo opuesto a lo que había conocido en todo su secuestro: No tenía ni energía, ni fuerza, ni el brillo astuto y descarado en los ojos verdes… ahora débiles y distantes. La piel trigueña se veía pálida, la boca antes tan roja y tan venenosa se veía azulada, sus labios secos y partidos moviéndose como si tuviera sed; el rostro blanco lucía enfermo y muy helado, como si hubiera estado enterrado bajo la nieve por horas, sudando y temblando. Su respiración extinguiéndose con cada segundo, apagándose como su ritmo cardiaco…

Levi sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría. Tampoco era difícil de adivinar por la etiqueta de las ampolletas… las cinco de ellas.

De pronto, al tomar una de las jeringas y dos ampolletas aún llenas entre sus manos, una voz fría asaltó la mente de Levi, los recuerdos oscuros de días pasados…

 _La voz de Eren._

 **"** _ **Eres mercancía, Ackerman"**_

 **"** _ **¿Qué esperas? Dispárale. Adelante, mátalo. Me evitas el cansancio"**_

 _ **"Nadie ha preguntado por ti. Desde la semana pasada hemos estado llamando y mandando cosas para avisar que te secuestramos, pero no nos contestan. Creo que a nadie le importas. Y si seguimos viendo esa falta de interés, pensaremos que no quieren pagar por ti y no tendremos remedio más que matarte"**_

 **"** _ **Me aseguraré de que seas miserable, de hacerte la vida un infierno"**_

 **"** _ **Ackerman.**_ _ **Me gusta el color que hace tu cara cuando te piso… ya quiero ver el color que hará cuando te mate"**_

La inyección y las ampolletas temblaban en sus manos blancas, sus ojos grises fijos en ellas. Su mirada glacial y peligrosa como nunca antes.

 **"Mátalo"**

Eso fue lo que Levi pensó, con los ojos incrustados en la droga, en la jeringa.

Recordando las cuerdas y el cable en su cuerpo.

Recordando cómo el mocoso le pisaba la cabeza.

Recordando los cubetazos de agua fría.

Recordando el aislamiento total por diez días.

Recordando cómo lo mataba de hambre.

Recordando cómo le había atravesado la rodilla de un balazo.

Recordando la violencia con la que lo enfrentó cuando intentó escaparse, los gritos, la furia, los insultos…

Eso tenía una solución fácil.

Una solución que se podía medir.

Incluso inyectar.

Fue cuando escuchó el ruido al destapar la jeringa, encajando la aguja en una de las ampolletas, para sorber el líquido…

"Farlan vendrá en pocas horas, abrirá las dos puertas sin problema. Estudié los planos, sé perfectamente cómo salir. Hoy mismo escaparé de Farlan, le haré frente" pensó, esculcando dentro de la gabardina negra de Eren para quitarle la pistola del bolsillo interno, viendo que no tenía ningún arma guardada en los tobillos, ni en la espalda, ni en la funda de pierna. "Si Farlan se pone difícil, me lo cargo; he visto a Eren matar muchas veces, sé que he aprendido algo…" concluyó. "Farlan no puede ser más difícil que este mocoso. Muerto, no podrá detenerme, ni seguirme".

—Ya está. —Comentó con voz grave, viendo la jeringa preparada en su mano, lista para ser enterrada en el brazo de Eren, con la dosis que pondría fin a su vida… y al martirio de su propio secuestro. De una vez por todas.

Entonces, pensó:

 _¿Qué tal si Levi se iba antes de la llegada de Farlan?_

Eso le facilitaría mucho más las cosas.

Así, no tendría que esperar al rubio ni enfrentarse a él: Farlan podría llegar y no encontrar nada, mientras que Levi estaría a kilómetros de ahí, saboreando su libertad plena, sin ataduras, sin condiciones.

Sólo le hacía falta un detalle.

Un _pequeño_ detalle.

—Eren. —Lo llamó.

El castaño no respondió, sólo siguió respirando débilmente.

—Eren, ¿me escuchas?

El menor asintió cortamente, perdiendo cada vez más energía. Enseguida, el moreno tomó su rostro y le dijo, seriamente:

—Dame la clave de la puerta. —Ordenó, con ojos severos e incrustados en su rostro caído y pálido.

Entonces, vio los ojos verdes abrirse con lentitud, como si tuviera problemas para enfocar al mayor. Al verlo "recuperar" la conciencia, Levi se imaginó que le gritaría, que lo azotaría con palabras exigiéndole que se largara de ahí, que debía estar encerrado, que le dispararía…

Sin embargo, oyó la última opción que se imaginó; de una voz adormilada pero curiosa como la de un niño:

—… ¿Quién eres?

El moreno pareció confundido.

¿Qué acababa de preguntarle el mocoso?

Tal vez, en realidad no podía reconocerlo: Entre los efectos secundarios de la droga, Levi sabía que producía mareos, adormecimiento, incluso alucinaciones… y se le ocurrió decir:

—Soy amigo tuyo. —Resolvió el moreno, cuando de repente oyó un:

—… ¿Armin?

Los ojos grises se desviaron al muro más próximo, en el que estaba apoyado el menor.

—… Sí, soy Armin. —Concedió el mayor.

Eren parpadeó muy lentamente, ladeando un poco la cabeza, mirándolo con confusión.

—… ¿Tenías el pelo negro? —Preguntó, observándolo con mayor curiosidad.

—Sí.

—¿Y tus ojos eran grises? Pensé que eran azules-

—No, siempre han sido grises. —Lo interrumpió el mayor.

—Oh… —soltó Eren, levemente sorprendido, oyéndolo todo cuan verdad— Una última pregunta… —continuó.

—Qué. —Presionó Levi, secamente, y algo impaciente también.

Acto seguido, el castaño bajó la cabeza, como si algo se hubiera quebrado dentro de él, para luego preguntar con dolor:

—… ¿Cómo reviviste?

El moreno se quedó con los ojos de par en par, pero no contestó. Entonces, de súbito, sintió una mano agarrotada y fría sobre su muñeca que lo asombró, pero no se comparó a la sorpresa de sentirse jalado hacia el pecho de Eren, mientras éste le decía con voz quebrada, desesperada:

—Perdóname… por favor, perdóname. —Le pidió, en un hilo de voz agónico y alterado.

—¿De qué hablas, _moc-_? —Sin embargo, se calló al dudar de si el dichoso Armin lo llamaba "mocoso"… pero después, escuchó a Eren expresar:

—Moriste por mi culpa, porque no pude protegerte… —relató, su espalda temblando y su cabeza gacha, hablando con dificultad. Levi no lo podía creer.

El mocoso… se estaba derrumbando frente a él.

—Cuando me lo contaron, quise morir. Todo se fue al diablo cuando moriste. —Continuó, sus manos vueltas puños sobre los hombros del mayor— Perdí a mi mejor amigo esa noche. Te fuiste, Armin… y yo no pude hacer nada.

El azabache estaba en blanco, viéndolo encogerse de dolor y de culpa.

—Por favor, perdóname…

¿En verdad creía que el azabache era Armin?

Fue entonces que Levi pensó:

"Este tonto… se inyectó más dosis de la que podía soportar, demasiado rápido…"

—¿Crees que puedas perdonarme, Armin?

—Tengo una condición. —Expresó Levi, seriamente, a lo que Eren sólo respondió un débil "cuál", perdiendo cada vez más aliento.

El moreno lo vio con una seriedad grave, antes de enunciar:

—Mi condición… es que me des la clave de la puerta. Si lo haces, te perdonaré.

Segundos después, Eren asintió, o algo así: Estaba demasiado frágil y mareado para asentir adecuadamente.

—Sólo… te la daré a ti. —Murmulló el más joven.

—Bien. —Concluyó el otro, esperando, con los ojos clavados en el mocoso que se agitaba de frío, volviéndose mucho más pálido, sudando de incomodidad…

—S-Son veinte números… —Le confesó, mientras el moreno se preparaba para memorizarlos, mirándolo casi con hambre. Y, con la boca seca, relamiéndose de sed, reveló— La clave para salir… es 19 72 02 08 19 73 11 23 07 26…

Levi casi no podía respirar. La había memorizado. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba; pero, si Eren estaba tan mal –tanto como para no reconocerlo y confundirlo con alguien de color de ojos y pelo diferente, pidiéndole perdón como si estuviera seguro de que era su amigo, incluso creyéndole que había revivido–, ¿cómo era posible que…?

—¿Cómo puedes recordar la clave? —Le preguntó, con intriga, cuando Eren respondió:

—Jamás se me olvidaría.

—¿Por qué no?

Y, apoyando la cabeza contra el muro y cerrando los ojos, murmulló:

—Porque son los cumpleaños de las personas que quiero —contó, en voz baja—: De mis padres y mi hermana…

Eso no lo veía venir, pero la clave parecía más o menos confiable.

… Aunque no lo inyectara, Eren moriría, sólo se tardaría un poco más. Pero el destino era inevitable.

El hecho de que le diera la contraseña tan rápidamente y que el escape fuera tan sencillo, lo hizo bajar la jeringa, esperando que la sobredosis avanzara de manera natural… en lugar de matarlo él.

Levi llegó a la conclusión de que ése era su último día ahí.

Se levantó del suelo y, tras dirigirle una mirada seca al cuerpo deshilado de Eren, cuya respiración descendía así como su temperatura corporal, Levi declaró:

—Ya me voy. —Y, al decirlo, vio al chiquillo sonreír.

—Ya me perdonaste, Armin.

—… Sí.

El castaño suspiró de alivio.

—Eso está bien. —Fue lo último que respondió, antes de cerrar los ojos.

"Al menos, muere feliz" pensó el azabache y, tras dedicarle una última mirada a la figura inmóvil y sanguinolenta de su secuestrador, se acercó al tablero, presionando con calma los botones, ingresando el código tal cual lo recordaba.

 **"** **Clave aceptada"**

Los ojos grises se abrieron, sus labios separándose de sorpresa, su libertad enfrente de él…

Cuando salió un aviso:

 **"** **Código final de verificación – 2 dígitos"**

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó el moreno, el enfado escalando por su cuerpo peligrosamente. ¿Cómo carajo esa máquina podía estarle haciendo eso?

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió al chiquillo con un paso casi furioso, tomándolo por el cuello de un tirón enfurecido, exigiéndole:

—¡Mocoso! Dame el código de verificación. Son dos dígitos. —Apremió— ¡Apúrate! —Rugió, pero como única respuesta, sólo obtuvo el cuerpo de Eren moviéndose al compás de sus jaloneos, silencioso e inconsciente. —¡Dímelo, mierda! —Ordenó.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

—Agh, ¡maldita sea! —Graznó, con fuerza, mientras una idea cruzaba por su mente.

"Si logro despertarlo…"

—Eren, si te llegas a dormir, te voy a sacar la mierda tan duro que vas a llorar sangre. —Advirtió, con voz oscura— Dame. El maldito. Código. De verificación.

Pero, como réplica, sólo recibió los párpados cerrados del menor, algo azulados, y notó que respiraba menos aún.

—Idiota, despierta. ¡No me jodas! ¡No me diste el código final! —Continuó, exasperado.

Parecía que tendría que esperar a Farlan, después de todo.

Luego se enfrentaría a él y lo mataría.

Lo había aprendido de Eren.

—Carajo… —masculló, viendo en otra dirección, al notar un detalle por primera vez.

Eren estaba muriendo… de una manera muy similar a su madre.

La depresión respiratoria, el pulso apagándose con cada segundo… había tanto silencio en el apartamento que se oía cómo su corazón sucumbía cada vez más.

 _Tal como…_

 _ **"**_ _ **Levi, has sido un buen hijo… siempre estuviste al pendiente de mí, de mi salud, a pesar de ser tan pequeño. Les preguntabas cosas difíciles a los doctores y pedías prestados libros grandes en la biblioteca. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti"**_

"No quiero recordar esto…"

 _ **"**_ _ **Me siento muy feliz de ser tu mamá, eres el mejor regalo que la vida me dio. Quiero que seas muy feliz… trabaja duro, y todo tu esfuerzo regresará a ti como algo hermoso. La vida es una oportunidad única… y aunque no voy a estar en físico, realmente no me voy a ir. Sólo estaré de vacaciones. Cuando te pregunten, diles eso. Sí sabes lo que son vacaciones, ¿verdad?"**_

"No debiste irte…"

 _ **"**_ _ **Hijo, te amo mucho. Te veré todos los días, un poco lejos, pero te veré. Háblame cuando estés triste, cuando estés feliz, cuando estés enojado; pediré que estés mejor, te abrazaré y me reiré contigo cuando estés contento. Lo sé, no será físicamente, pero te aseguro que seguiré aquí. Te lo juro".**_

Aquella escena… era casi idéntica a la muerte de ella. A ese día en el que no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla y rogarle que no cerrara los ojos, que sería buen hijo, que se quedara con él…

… cuando la mujer murió en sus brazos, a su edad de once años.

Sin embargo, la enfermedad de su madre iba mucho más allá de lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Eren…

Pero ¿por qué su manera de padecer tenía que ser tan parecida?

 _¿Salvarlo?_

"No. Tendría que estar loco. ¿Después de toda la mierda que me hizo?"

Acto seguido, tomó la jeringa, midiendo el contenido y revisando que no tuviera aire.

Era la primera vez que lo intentaba.

Asesinar.

 _"¿Podrás vivir contigo mismo tras haber matado?"_ Fue la pregunta que se hizo en el fondo de su mente, al acercar la aguja al brazo del contrario.

"Eren puede" Fue su respuesta, ignorándola.

" _Si lo matas, serás como él. No habrá ninguna diferencia"_

"No me importa"

" _¿Sabes por qué fuiste secuestrado?"_

"Porque el mocoso está loco"

" _¿Un loco siente tanto odio?"_

"Él sí"

" _¿Un loco es aquel que secuestra por venganza?"_

"Parece que sí"

" _¿Y por qué debería vengarse?"_

Aquellas preguntas que tuvo durante semanas le detenían los dedos, desquiciantemente, a centímetros de las venas del castaño.

" _¿P_ _or qué se vengaría, dices?_ No lo sé, no entiendo a este zafado".

" _Y vas a matarlo"._

"Sí, la venganza es algo a lo que podemos jugar los dos".

" _Eren tuvo muchas ocasiones de matarte y no lo hizo"_

"Quería mi rescate"

 _"¿Estás seguro? Él ha dicho que no es tu rescate lo que quiere. Él quiere que **entiendas** algo"_

"¡Pues no me importa! ¡Tengo meses _encerrado_! Si quiere hacerme entender, ¡ésta no es la maldita manera!" Se gritó en su mente.

" _¿Cómo sabes que ésta no es la manera?"_

Entonces, lo golpeó el recuerdo de la cocina, cuando Levi le preguntó directamente al menor: "¿Por qué haces esto?"

—… Porque tú también me lo hiciste. —Fue su respuesta— Ya te dije: Recuérdalo. Todo lo que has visto… es sólo una parte de lo que me tocó vivir, _por tu culpa_.

¿Qué rayos quería decir con eso?

¿Qué había vivido Eren?

Y ¿por qué era _su culpa_?

Él ni siquiera recordaba al mocoso. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle tanto daño, sin saber quién era?

"… _Y vas a matarlo"._ Fue lo que cruzó por su mente, nuevamente.

"Tengo que hacerlo para huir"

" _Puedes huir en tres horas. No tienes que hacerle nada, lo estás viendo, morirá solo"._

"… No resisto verlo".

Eso era cierto.

Demasiado cierto.

No sabía si la muerte de su madre tenía algo que ver. Pero ésa era la verdad: Levi odiaba ver a la gente morir, especialmente cuando él podía hacer algo. Pero, de ayudarlo, el moreno seguiría secuestrado, Eren continuaría insultándolo, pisoteándolo, hasta que cobraran su rescate… En el peor de los casos, podrían pasarle cosas más espeluznantes en los próximos días.

Y quería irse. De verdad quería irse, pero…

"Ya, maldición. Escoge algo de lo que no te vas a arrepentir: O lo matas, o lo ves morir, o haces alguna mierda. Pero haz _**algo**_ _rápido_ ".

Entonces, lo decidió.

Se llamó a sí mismo "estúpido", "imbécil", "descerebrado"… para luego bufar sonoramente, enfurecido, dándose de puñetazos mentales contra sí mismo…

… antes de extraer el móvil de Eren del interior de su gabardina, preguntándole secamente:

—Mocoso. ¿A cuál de tus dos perras quieres que le llame? —Preguntó, notando que el teléfono no tenía clave de seguridad, tal vez para no perder tiempo usándolo.

Fue entonces que notó que el menor prácticamente no respiraba.

Se hacía tarde.

* * *

Leyó el nombre de la sustancia en la etiqueta:

" _Sulfato de morfina"._

Y pensó que, si Eren había buscado una manera completamente estúpida de morirse, ésa era la apropiada.

—Rayos, necesito… —murmuró, mientras revisaba el móvil de Eren, dándose cuenta de que era exactamente como el de Farlan: Sin contactos. Sin información. Todo se borraba automáticamente— Lo intenté, mocoso. No puedo hacer nada por tu culo si no-

En ese momento, de aquel móvil sin información, sintió una vibración tan inesperada que lo hizo soltarlo. Y otra más. Y otra…

Mientras la pantalla brillaba con el anuncio:

 _ **"**_ _ **Número desconocido/fuera del área"**_

¿Quién era?

¿Qué tal si era el jefe de Eren? ¿O el superior que había ordenado su secuestro? ¿Qué tal si era un criminal peor que Eren?

Aunque la probabilidad de que fuera cualquiera de ésos, era la misma como para que fuera Annie o Mikasa…

Lo intentaría: Si Eren moría, definitivamente, no sería por _su_ _culpa_. Diría velozmente lo que pasaba y colgaría, sin escuchar nada del otro lado de la línea.

Entonces, en el segundo en el que tomó la llamada, una voz retumbó por la bocina, a la que Levi ni siquiera escuchó:

—¡Eren, el jefe me dio tu número! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste solo?! ¡Te ordenaron que pidieras _refuer-_!

Fue cuando Levi arremetió:

—Escúchame bien, mujer, porque no te lo voy a repetir: Necesito que compres _naloxona_ de dos miligramos y _efedrina_ de cincuenta, intramuscular. —Ordenó, pronunciando los nombres lentamente— Si no lo haces en quince minutos, tu compañero se irá al infierno.

—¡¿Quién habla?! ¡¿Qué pasó con Eren?! ¡¿ _Hola_ -?!

En ese instante, colgó.

* * *

La chica estaba estresadísima, subiendo obsesivamente los escalones del edificio, con una bolsa de medicamentos. No pudo lograr que el elevador funcionara, entonces tuvo que subir todo a pie. Estaba en el piso dieciséis, intentando recuperar el aire, con las piernas molidas por el esfuerzo y la velocidad. Había escuchado que Eren estaba en uno de los pisos superiores, pero no sabía en cuál…

Volvió a marcar y, respirando a bocanadas, alcanzó a preguntar en cuanto recibieron la llamada:

—¿Qué… piso…? —Preguntó, sin aliento.

—Veintidós. —Contestó la voz, fría y cortante cuan navaja.

—Eh… si eres un secuestrado… —comenzó ella, con dificultad— te pido que… te cubras los ojos cuando yo llegue.

—¿Qué? —Oyó del otro lado, en un tono incrédulo.

—Si no, no entraré. —Condicionó la chica— Tal vez… a Eren y a Annie no les importe ser vistos… pero a mí sí. ¿Trato? —Preguntó, preocupada, intentando hacerlo comprender.

—… Trato.

Dicho esto, el joven colgó.

* * *

La mujer accedió el código. Era imposible no saberlo si ella fue quien programó la clave de la puerta la primera vez. Tenía excelente memoria para los números; era uno de sus pocos encantos, "que lamentablemente no sirve para conquistar hombres" pensó ella, aunque tampoco era como si le diera demasiada importancia.

Y, mientras razonaba esto, se topó de frente con algo totalmente torcido.

Cuando entró, encontró la escena más extraña que hubiera esperado ver jamás. Tanto que, desde la puerta, se congeló al dar el primer paso e identificar lo que ocurría, con una expresión de haber visto a un fantasma.

Era ese joven.

Al que habían secuestrado durante el asalto de un banco.

Levi Ackerman.

Había escuchado que el jefe había ordenado "darle todas las comodidades y el mejor trato posible"; pero, por debajo de la mesa, se decía que Eren realmente lo torturaba… que lo amenazaba cada día, que lo mataba de hambre, que lo había capturado hiriéndolo de bala… cuando el jefe había ordenado "no lastimarlo de ninguna manera". Oyó rumores de que el jefe había mandado llamar a Eren, y que el castaño había admitido el disparo… pero señaló que las demás acciones eran "castigos por una deuda personal".

Dios. Nadie quería tener una _deuda personal_ con _Eren_.

Era casi un suicidio.

Por eso, cuando ingresó, Hanji empezó a preguntarse qué tan ciertos eran los rumores: De la tortura, de los maltratos, de matarlo de hambre…

Sobre todo cuando miró al secuestrado intentando reanimarlo, pasándole oxígeno por la boca, de una manera que hizo que Hanji se derrumbara sobre sus rodillas de tanta impresión.

Fue cuando escuchó aquella voz fría preguntar, tras separarse de los labios de Eren:

—¿Qué _mierda_? —Arrastró las palabras con frialdad, incluso con impaciencia— ¿Fuiste a Shiganshina por los medicamentos o qué carajos? Pásalos, ya no hay tiempo.

Hanji asintió, descolorida de asombro, pidiéndole en voz baja "no me veas", para colocar las medicinas tras la espalda del moreno y alejarse, incómoda. No quería ser vista. De ninguna manera.

Fue cuando miró al moreno extraer las medicinas, rompiendo bruscamente los envoltorios de las jeringas para sacarlas y, midiendo las dosis con velocidad, murmuró con voz grave:

—Terminemos con esta mierda.

Para luego verlo atender al menor sin perder un segundo más, inyectándole efedrina una vez, luego naloxona cada tres minutos, calculando el tiempo con el cronómetro del móvil y moviéndose con gran concentración y agilidad.

La investigación de Hanji había sido correcta:

Antes de entrar a finanzas, Levi había estudiado medicina por tres años… para finalmente abandonarlo.

Nunca explicó el porqué.

* * *

—¿Eren… estará bien? —Le preguntó la castaña a un moreno que se cubría los ojos con la mano, tras dejar al castaño en su cama, con la respiración normalizada y las heridas del abdomen y las piernas curadas, vendadas, en ese cuarto al que Levi nunca había entrado.

El mayor bufó y, con voz ronca, respondió:

—Claro que estará bien. —Concedió, incorporándose— Los mocosos descerebrados como él no se mueren nunca.

Dicho esto, inconscientemente Levi se sobó la rodilla con un gesto adolorido, ante el escrutinio preocupado de Hanji.

—Me contaron de tu roce de bala- —comenzó la chica, para ser interrumpida por un brusco:

—¿ _Roce_ de bala? —Inquirió el mayor, alzando la voz— El bastardo _me atravesó_ la puta rodilla. Me la dejó _hecha_ _mierda_.

Por alguna razón, al oírlo expresarse, la chica sonrió.

Ese tipo era muy amargo… de una manera que lo divertía.

Fue cuando le pidió:

—Ven conmigo, estoy segura de que Eren jamás te ha curado —observó ella, para luego agregar—. Te traje algo de medicamento para tu herida también.

—No lo necesito. —Refutó el azabache, secamente.

—Permíteme insistir. Es mi trabajo. —Pidió la mujer, con una voz que lo invitaba a confiar en ella. Levi bufó con desagrado— Acompáñame a la sala, así no hacemos ruido aquí.

El moreno arrugó el entrecejo, algo confundido. ¿Por qué ella era diferente a todas las escorias criminales que había conocido? ¿Por qué era _tan_ _distinta_?

—Anda, por favor, Levi.

Además, ¿por qué lo llamaba _Levi_ y no _subgerente_ o _Ackerman_ , como lo hacían los demás? ¿Por qué ella tenía esa simpatía?

El moreno no se hizo de rogar. Sin expresión, caminó hasta la sala, sentándose en el sofá y cubriéndose los ojos de nuevo, hastiado, sin conocer la cara o la figura de esa mujer que se agachaba frente a él, sacando el último medicamento de la bolsa.

—Ahora es tu turno. Atender heridas de bala es mi especialidad. —Comentó ella, amablemente.

— _Tch_ —escupió el moreno, con hostilidad, haciendo a la mujer sonreír, sin que él pudiera verlo.

* * *

—Jamás había visto a nadie que se apurara tanto en auxiliar a Eren. —Observó la chica, sorprendida, mientras lo atendía— Debe ser porque no lo conoces. Mucha gente lo dejaría morirse. —Admitió.

Levi no respondió.

La joven continuó con la curación, callándose unos minutos, desinfectando. Tenía que reconocer que el moreno era bastante fuerte: La herida lucía terriblemente dolorosa, y él aceptaba el tratamiento sin quejarse, sin hacer el menor ruido.

Entonces, la mujer expresó, distraídamente:

—Tienes que disculpar a Eren. Él no es como nosotros.

Ante esto, el moreno preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La castaña sonrió, para contarle:

—Eren es nuestro _negociador_. No sabe nada de cuidar a alguien —le hizo saber y, ampliando su sonrisa, añadió—: Tú lo ves, ni siquiera sabe cuidarse solo.

Después, mientras Levi sentía la curación fresca pero punzante, preguntó de nuevo:

—… ¿Cuál es la función del negociador?

Hanji se quedó silenciosa por un rato, como dudando un segundo entre contarle o no, antes de responder:

—Básicamente, el _negociador_ es el puente entre dos bandos: Los _secuestradores_ y los _familiares_ de la víctima; pero, si quieres la explicación detallada… —dijo, en lo que sus ojos cafés observaban la herida, para después explicar, con seriedad—… El negociador es la _mano negra_ del secuestro, después del jefe: Es el que te llama con toda clase de amenazas, el que te presiona, te exige y te lleva hasta el límite, exprimiéndote hasta el último centavo por pagar el rescate. A eso se dedica él. Es demasiado bueno. Generalmente está en eso y en cobranza…

—¿En _cobranza_? —Continuó Levi, sintiendo más ardor en la rodilla, pero sin decir nada.

—Sí. —Concedió ella— Si le debes algo al jefe, y ya pasó mucho tiempo y se hartó de esperar, al que manda es a Eren. —Le contó. —El jefe sabe que, con él, la cosa va a "caminar rápido". —Expresó— Cuando va él, la situación acaba el mismo día de dos maneras: O Eren te saca todo el dinero o el traspaso de alguna propiedad, o acaba llamándonos para que "limpiemos"…

—¿Eso quiere decir…?

—Que mató a alguien. —Soltó Hanji, sin inmutarse, haciendo que los ojos grises se abrieran con un ligero asombro—… Pero sólo ocurrió una vez. Aunque no se sabe muy bien cómo estuvo: El jefe cree que no fue Eren. Nosotros pensamos que sí.

—¿Por qué? —Siguió el más bajito.

Entonces, Hanji pareció estar hablando sola con el recuerdo, casi suavemente.

—… La muerte no fue violenta, fue un disparo sencillo en la cabeza y ése no es el estilo de Eren: Es lo que dice el jefe, que Eren no lo hizo, que el sujeto se disparó por desesperación. —Declaró la mujer—… Pero nosotros creemos que sí fue él, porque lo conocemos y sabemos que no tiene paciencia. —Manifestó. —Cuando Eren se convenció de que el sujeto no pagaría, pensamos que lo mató rápido y se fue. Así es él… no le gusta perder el tiempo, ni que lo hagan moverse en vano.

—… Ah. —Soltó, secamente, mostrando poco interés.

—¿Sabes por qué Eren quedó así? —Inquirió la chica, en voz baja.

—No realmente.

—El edificio adonde fue a cobrar explotó. —Anunció Hanji, con seriedad, enmudeciendo al azabache— Nos enteramos cuando encontramos las ruinas, pensamos que Eren había muerto en el incendio. —Le comentó. —Por eso lo llamé, para confirmar la muerte, cuando me contestaste tú. Las heridas que él tiene son por la explosión. —Aseguró y, más tarde, añadió— Es probable… que él se haya metido toda esa morfina, porque no podía soportar tanto dolor.

Levi analizó esas palabras, lentamente, con los ojos aún tapados con la mano.

—Levi. —Lo llamó ella, gentilmente, buscando las gasas que compró dentro de la bolsa y extrayéndolas, desenredándolas.

—… Qué. —Preguntó el más bajo, cuando sintió a la chica envolver su rodilla con cuidado.

—Con todo respeto, Levi, pero… tú no pareces ser el tipo de persona que hace muchas preguntas. Excepto cuando te _interesa_ algo. —Observó la mujer, astutamente y, sin pensarlo, sentenció— … A ti te gusta Eren.

Se hizo un silencio potente, fúnebre, hasta que Hanji agregó:

—… ¿no?

Pero ninguna voz le respondió.

—Te voy a decir algo… sólo porque me caes bien. —Comenzó, con una mirada preocupada, a pesar de que el moreno no podía verla. Entonces, le aconsejó, seriamente—: Olvídate de Eren. Yo sé lo que te digo… es lo _peor_ en lo que puedes poner los ojos. —Le confesó. —Supongo… que Eren es así porque tiene mucha basura psicológica. —Opinó— Pienso que él fue secuestrado en el pasado, o mínimo lo encerraron muy seguido. No es que él lo haya dicho… pero es inmune a los castigos de encierro. —Indicó, en voz baja.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Soltó el moreno, algo molesto.

No le había gustado la revelación de la chica.

Menos aún el _golpe_ que sintió cuando ella expresó _eso_.

Entonces, la oyó decir:

—Él tuvo un amigo aquí, un secuestrado llamado Armin, al que conocía de antes. —Empezó a contarle— Él era un escritor popular, un pez gordo, y el jefe quería millones por él. Lamentablemente, la riqueza era puro chisme, Armin estaba quebrado. —Declaró.

Y, tras una pausa, añadió:

—… El jefe se enojó tanto porque lo secuestramos por una _miseria_ , que ordenó que le cortaran las manos para bajarse el coraje… —explicó, sin expresión— y Eren le hizo frente, le pidió que no lo hiciera, que empezara por los dedos de la mano con la que no escribía, como comúnmente se hace en los secuestros. —Siguió contando. —… Pero el jefe estaba tan furioso que perdió el control: Llamó a Eren "maricón" por defender a un amigo, y lo encerró por dos semanas en un congelador.

Levi se quedó casi pasmado.

¿Qué acaso _todos_ estaban locos ahí?

—En el encierro, Eren ni siquiera hizo ruido, no pidió ni agua ni comida. —Relató— Aceptó el castigo a cambio de que le dejaran las manos a Armin, y renunció a su porcentaje del secuestro. Pero todo fue por nada… —Indicó, con un deje de dolor, para luego agregar: —Mientras Eren estaba encerrado, mandaron matar al chico y metieron el cadáver en el cuarto de Eren para castigarlo peor. —Contó— Eren quedó tan mal… que fue directo con el jefe y se metieron golpes los dos, estuvo muy feo. —Narró, casi temblando al ver el recuerdo— Eren es el único capaz de gritarle al jefe y salir vivo… Estaba tan furioso que creí que nos dejaría esa noche, pero el jefe ya lo conoce y sabe manejarlo. —Reconoció. —Bueno, _un poco_. De todos, Eren es el más difícil de manejar. No es bueno para seguir órdenes.

Tras las palabras de Hanji, se formó un silencio potente, mientras Levi sentía a la chica ajustar la venda con el broche, terminando la curación.

—… Esto es lo último que te voy a decir —volvió a hablar la chica, con seriedad y preocupación—: Piensa en ti, busca la manera de salir, como yo lo pienso hacer. —Le confesó ella, asombrándolo con aquella muestra de confianza. —Yo quiero dejar esto y lo lograré, pero tú… —continuó. —Mira, yo entiendo por lo que estás pasando: El secuestro y no salir te tienen confundido: Eren es lo que ves todos los días. Para ti, es lo único que existe. No lo niegues. —Le pidió ella— Después de tres meses, para tu mente, Eren es lo único que existe y lo único que tienes.

Levi no respondió.

—Tal vez no debería, pero te voy a decir la verdad —siguió la chica—. Eren está en vías de destruirse a sí mismo. Si lo sigues, te va a arrastrar en su destrucción. No es una persona feliz en sí misma, por eso, no es capaz de hacer feliz a nadie. —Declaró, seriamente, para después colocar su mano entre los cabellos negros y expresarle, con sinceridad: —No eres una mala persona, Levi. Te imaginaba diferente, pensaba que eras un perro sin corazón porque eres huraño y brusco. A mí me tocó investigarte, ésa es mi área: _Investigación previa al secuestro_. —Admitió, con honestidad, dejando al moreno casi asombrado por la boca tan floja que tenía aquella mujer—. Pero mi idea de ti era equivocada, eres un buen tipo; por eso, sólo tienes que pensar en _afuera_ , en recuperar tu vida. Sé que lo puedes lograr. —Lo alentó ella, para finalizar con un—: Mereces a alguien mucho mejor que Eren. A alguien que no esté tan jodido como él. No mires lo que hay aquí, hay una vida más allá de tu secuestro… y espero que te vaya muy bien en ella.

Entonces, Levi sintió su cuerpo ser estrujado en el pecho del otro, de una manera que hacía meses no sentía. Ella lo abrazó como al mejor de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, entre las delgadas rendijas de sus dedos, alcanzó a ver unos cabellos castaños.

La chica era _castaña_.

No supo por qué, pero su mente tan moldeada y expuesta al secuestro, por los sucesos recientes, por la información de la chica; por ese mensaje que le envió a Farlan minutos antes, ése de _"Eren llegó antes, debemos retrasar la salida"_ … Tal vez por todas esas cosas, sin querer, Levi encontró en los brazos de Hanji, en sus cabellos castaños, en su contacto sincero, de alguna manera compleja y por un segundo…

… a Eren.

* * *

El castaño tenía un cuarto curioso para ser un secuestrador. O negociante. O cobrador.

Bueno, un _criminal_.

Había vuelto a la recámara del menor, después de que Hanji le diera el medicamento sobrante para tratarse la rodilla en los próximos días. Mencionó que, aunque quería ayudarlo, no podía liberarlo debido al rastreador, y que la vigilancia sobre ella fuera del edificio era exhaustiva, pero investigaría los avances de las negociaciones y aplicaría presión desde afuera.

Los ojos grises observaron el caos metido en una habitación: Parecía que habían pasado tres huracanes seguidos, hecho una fiesta, tomar alcohol, vomitar e irse. Y el resultado de ese encuentro amistoso era _el cuarto de Eren_.

Tenía un cajón lleno de balas, el mismo en donde guardaba medicamentos, algodones y gasas. Las balas se dividían en cajas, con rótulos como calibre 45, 38, 30… Las primeras eran las balas más abundantes. Se preguntó cuál era la diferencia entre ellas; y se imaginó que, si algún día le llegaba a preguntar al mocoso, éste se reiría en su cara y haría algún chiste cruel burlándose de su cerebro. El cajón despedía un fuerte olor a pólvora y destrucción.

En otro, había dos navajas suizas, una con rastros de sangre que le helaron la piel, además de una fotografía familiar… arrugada y maltratada, pero completa. Pudo ver el enorme parecido que Eren tenía con su madre, _enorme_ en verdad.

Entonces, Levi percibió un detalle en el uniforme del niño castaño que sonreía sinceramente a la cámara, abrazado de su hermana.

Era el uniforme de una escuela católica y privada. La clase de ropa que usaban los niños de una familia privilegiada…

¿Cómo había acabado aquel niño matando, robando, secuestrando? Era algo que no acababa de entender.

Y, más adelante, encontró dos cosas que lo asombraron. La primera fue _esos_ libros. No libros cualesquiera, sino con títulos verdaderamente complejos que lo hicieron recordar las palabras de Farlan.

 _"Anatomía humana: Manual de disección"_

 _"Fundamentos de anestesiología, cirugía y reanimación"_

 _"Técnica quirúrgica"_

 _"Hemostasia"_

 _"Disección de la región dorsal y de la nuca"_

 _"Cirugía de implante subdérmico"_

… Farlan tenía razón.

 ** _"Tienes un rastreador. Tuvieron que abrirte para insertártelo, y coser… Es posible que te hayan drogado. Esto ya cicatrizó. Se ve muy bien hecho"._**

De todos, el libro más gastado era el manual de disección, con el texto casi todo subrayado y con notas de estudio en las orillas…

Regresó el libro al estante, con la fuerte sospecha de que fue Eren quien se lo instaló.

Eso dio pie a la segunda cosa que lo asombró, encima de los libros.

Era una lista.

Pero no una lista cualquiera… era una _lista de_ _venganza_.

Repasó seriamente todas las fotos, con datos personales de los retratados y una leyenda en el pie de página: "Investigador: _Zoe_ ". Las fotografías tachadas con marcador negro y, al lado, había alguna fecha escrita seguida de algo que, por lo que Levi pudo adivinar, se trataba de la "causa de muerte".

De todos y cada uno de esos seres.

La lista abarcaba a unas veinte personas: Casi todos hombres, todos mayores de treinta, hasta que llegó a la última página…

… y encontró su propia fotografía.

No estaba tachada, ni había fecha, ni causa de muerte aún.

Sólo una oración helada:

 ** _"En proceso"_** _._

Que hizo a Levi mirar fijamente aquella imagen, él mismo con el traje de subgerente, en un día que salía del Banco de Sina…

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Al oír esa voz, sintió un espasmo recorrerle la espalda.

—Ackerman, te hablo a ti. —Declaró, con firmeza.

Y, recordando el suceso reciente, Levi explicó:

—… Tuviste una sobredosis.

—¿Eso te importa?

—No me importa. —Sostuvo, fríamente— Pero tu compañera castaña se preocupó y te salvó tu culo lleno de maldad.

—Bueno, yo no la llamé. —Replicó, en voz baja— Y tú lárgate, no puedes entrar aquí. —Recordó, para después ver a Levi acercarse y decirle:

—¿Has pensado cómo carajos te vas a levantar? ¿Cómo vas a ir a la cocina? ¿Cómo vas a bañarte? —Inquirió, para escuchar a Eren contestar:

—Me arrastraré. Me meteré a la tina aunque me ahogue. —Escupió el chiquillo, con total suficiencia.

—Te abrirás las costillas si te mueves. —Predijo el moreno.

—No me importa, me enredo en una toalla y lo hago. —Respondió, con esa expresión de "no necesito a nadie".

—No vas a curarte nunca. —Señaló el más bajito, de pie al lado de la cama.

Cuando el castaño aventó:

—Mejor muerto que con tu ayuda.

Al oír eso, el azabache advirtió:

—Piénsalo bien, mocoso tonto, no puedes hacer nada sin abrirte el abdomen. Necesitas que alguien _te-_

—¿Quieres decir, **_tú_**? —Preguntó, con toda la ironía del universo—… ¿Dónde está mi arma? Me daré un tiro ahora mismo.

El mayor le dirigió una mirada crítica, cruzándose de brazos.

—Debiste haberte muerto. —Siseó, enfadado— Nomás volviste del infierno porque el diablo ya no te aguantó y te echó al tren de regreso, a causar más dolores de culo. —Refunfuñó.

A lo que Eren respondió, descaradamente:

—Yo no volví para _follarte a ti_ , para eso tienes a tu amigo el estúpido que no sabe disparar. —Contestó, sin pelos en la lengua— A menos que _ni siquiera_ pueda hacer eso.

Pero la respuesta del azabache no tardó un segundo en llegar:

—Él es un poco más amable que tú.

Eren soltó una risa sarcástica.

—… Bueno, cuando eres pésimo en el trabajo, no te queda más remedio que ser amable. —Observó el castaño, con veneno— Algún encanto tienes que tener. Si no eres _bueno_ en lo que haces, no tienes más remedio que dar lástima…

Cuando Levi despotricó:

—¡¿Por qué carajos tienes que estar tan podrido?! —Le gritó.

—¡¿Y tú por qué carajos sigues en mi habitación?! —Siguió el menor.

—¡Por si no te diste cuenta, no te moriste por mí! —Señaló, enfurecido, a lo que Eren hizo todo un teatro ridículo, diciendo:

—¡Oh, gracias, Dios Ackerman, Dios, Dios, gracias! ¡¿Eso querías escuchar?! —Concluyó, con ironía.

—… No está mal.

—¡Mis _gracias_ no son sinceras! —Alzó la voz.

—Haré como que no oí eso. —Murmuró el azabache.

—¡Sí oíste! —Se enfadó Eren— ¡No te di las gracias _de verdad_! ¡¿Yo _agradeciéndote_ a ti?! ¡Ja! —Se mofó. —¡Primero que un perro me muerda la cara!

—No escucho nada…

—¡Agh, maldito! —Enloqueció el menor, sin poder levantarse a golpearlo como quería— ¡Te aprovechas de un alma inocente recién salida de una sobredosis!

—¿Alma inocente? ¿Cuál? —Quiso saber el mayor, mirando en derredor como si no encontrara nada.

A lo que Eren se señaló la cara.

—La mía.

Se hizo un silencio horrendo.

—… No me jodas. —Declaró el moreno, con voz oscura, saliendo de la habitación.

—¡Eso! ¡Y no vuelvas a entrar a mi cuarto! —Lo amenazó con voz potente, como si hubiera recuperado toda su fuerza, pero el azabache sólo sacudió la cabeza, en plan de "este tipo está loco".

Más tarde, entró a la ducha, lavándose la sangre del menor de sus brazos, recordando las palabras de Hanji:

 _"Eren es lo que ves todos los días. Por eso, para tu mente, él es lo único que existe y lo único que tienes"._

Odiaba esas palabras.

Pero, a nivel inconsciente, sentía que llevaban algo de razón.

No sabía por qué no había podido escapar cuando Eren quedó malherido frente a los siete criminales, cuando la puerta estaba destrozada… pero, en lugar de huir, no había podido apartar la mirada del cuerpo sangrante de Eren.

O cuando Sasha lo descubrió… pero no dijo nada porque, si él insistía, temía que Eren pudiera matarla si ella intentaba ayudarlo, o matarla para callarla. Ahora entendía que ese escenario era poco probable; pero, en ese momento, pensó que Sasha podría morir.

O por qué no había huido esa noche en la que Eren sufrió la sobredosis. Farlan hubiera llegado tres horas después: ése era el plan. Levi pudo haber visto al mocoso morir, recoger sus cosas, seguir al rubio e irse. En ese instante, él ya estaría afuera… y no bajo esa ducha, con toda esa tormenta mental.

… Y también, en ese instante, Eren estaría muerto.

 _"¿Cambiarías tu decisión de haberlo ayudado?"_ Fue lo que cruzó su mente.

Al oír aquella pregunta, suspiró y pensó:

"Dije que _elegiría_ lo que me hiciera arrepentirme menos. Y eso fue lo que hice. Así que… por alguna razón, **_no_** ".

Aunque no sabía por qué no.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 7.**

 **Notas:** Hola. Tenemos una frase en mi país que se aplica perfecto a este capítulo: _"Esto me costó un huevo"_. Pero bueno, es la verdad. _Millary Rim_ , _Altaria Blue_ , _Letologica_ , _Genevieve Phantomhive_ , _Kiryuu-sensei_ , _Ireth._ _Igni_ , muchísimas gracias. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Algunas respuestas:

 ** _Millary Rim_** , te agradezco mucho por tus palabras, realmente me diste muchos ánimos en un momento de duda; gracias por tomarte el tiempo estando tan ocupada. Un abrazo.

 ** _Altaria_** , amé lo de Eren Cobain, me encanta cómo dices las cosas. Gracias por tus empujoncitos, por tu amistad, por tus links de mapaches.

 ** _Genevieve_** , espero que el capítulo no te haya decepcionado, tenía muchísimas ganas de dedicarte algo la vez pasada. Gracias por haber seguido leyendo, por tus preguntas, espero que éste haya podido resolver algo (?). De verdad me encantó leerte, ¡un abrazo! c:

 ** _Letologica_** , recibir tu mensaje fue de las cosas más agradables que me pasó. Gracias por seguir ahí. Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de tus expectativas. Me sentí tan agradecida porque habías leído el capítulo anterior y _Femme Fatale_ , te tomaras el tiempo de comentar, que no pude evitar dedicarte éste. Fue de corazón.

 ** _Kiryuu-sensei_** , me dio mucha alegría leerte. Hay bastantes fics buenos, por eso, gracias por hacerte el tiempo de leer éste. Ojalá no te decepcione la actualización. Gracias por dejarme leerte, un abrazo.

Bueno, me voy exhausta xD, pero acabó el capítulo. Una disculpa por las inconsistencias médicas, se hizo lo mejor que se pudo. Cualquier crítica constructiva, osito de "mejórate" para Eren o comentario es bienvenido.

Abrazos c:


	8. Alucinación

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 _ **Notas del capítulo**_ : En mi país, "gato" tiene el significado también de "sirviente", aunque muy grosero. Eren lo usa en este capítulo. Se ahonda un poco en Eren, tal vez en el buen sentido.

 **Advertencia** : Hay un _lemon_ , pero no es un _lemon_. No puedo pensar en otra manera de describirlo: es como un _lemon_ curioso. Mención a sadomasoquismo muy leve.

* * *

 **\- 8 -**

Día 109 del secuestro.

Y tenía 7 mensajes no leídos de Farlan.

No sabía por qué; pero, desde el incidente de la sobredosis, Levi había dejado de revisar el móvil, el cual durante un tiempo apenas había podido soltar. Aunque no escribiera mucho, todo el tiempo leía los mensajes del rubio y en ocasiones se comunicaba con él, siempre mencionando la salida. El azabache quería dejar en claro que había aceptado _sólo_ por el interés de escapar, y por ninguna otra razón.

Pero después de siete días, tenía mensajes acumulados de él. _Impensable_ hacía dos semanas, puesto que el moreno los abría casi en cuanto llegaban.

 _ **"Levi, ¿cómo que él volvió antes? ¿Por qué?"**_

 _ **"No tenías que aplazarlo, ¿él no abandonó el edificio después?"**_

 _ **"Pude haberte esperado, no había necesidad de modificar los planes"**_

 _ **"¿Se cambia para qué día?"**_

 _ **"¿Estás molesto? ¿Te está tratando mal o te hizo algo?"**_

 _ **"¿No confías en mí, en que yo pueda sacarte? Tú aceptaste, tienes que pagar el precio que acordamos. Te di un montón de información que necesitabas".**_

 _ **"¿Sí estás recibiendo los mensajes?"**_

Levi los había leído por costumbre, y casi se arrepentía de haberlo hecho: El contacto del rubio no le gustaba, pero era la única salida.

 _"Él descubrió mi teléfono y lo ocultó, acabo de encontrarlo"_ mintió Levi, para luego leer casi inmediatamente la respuesta:

 _ **"Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿para qué día se cambia?"**_

A lo que Levi respondió con un:

 _"No lo sé. El horario del mocoso es muy irregular"._

Eso era cierto.

El menor estaba en el apartamento un poco más seguido, regresaba un poco más temprano por las noches, posiblemente por las heridas. Después de la explosión y la sobredosis, Eren había estado el primer día en cama desgarrándole los nervios a Levi: ¡ _Gato_ , tráeme agua embotellada! ¡Quiero papitas! Ya me termine las papitas, ¡recoge la basura! ¡Conéctame el Wii con el _Call of Duty_ y pásame el control! ¡Acomoda mi almohada! ¡Más agua! ¡Ackerman, perdí contra este coreano, ¿cómo se dice "vete al infierno" en coreano? Tú eres chino, ¿no? ¿Qué no es lo mismo? Ackerman, se me cayó el control de la tele y no me puedo estirar, ¡pásamelo!

—¡Ackerman! —Lo llamó por milésima vez en el día.

—¡Ya cállate tu puta boca! —Le gritó el mayor.

—¡Pásame el analgésico! ¡Lo tenía en la mano y se cayó y rodó hasta el baño! —Se quejó en voz alta.

—¡Háblale a alguna de tus perras para que te lo pasen! —Fue la respuesta de Levi.

—¡No! ¡Ellas sólo quieren _coger_ y ni siquiera puedo _recoger_ el analgésico del suelo! —Continuó desde su habitación, mientras Levi se sobaba las sienes, frustrado y sentado en la cocina— ¡Ellas me _usan_ para _follar_ , Ackerman! ¡Soy una vil herramienta para las mujeres-!

—¡Ya deja de joder! —Lo calló el azabache.

—¡Anda, pásame el analgésico! ¡Te daré papitas! —Lo sobornó.

—Sabes que no debes comer esa basura, ¡estás convaleciente, mierda! —Lo riñó el moreno.

—¡¿Quién está convaleciente?! —Rugió Eren, ofendido.

—¡El estúpido que no puede recoger el analgésico que se le cayó! —Explotó Levi.

Y eso fue sólo el primer día…

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Eren se había levantado de la cama y se había ido. No cabía duda de que era un chico terco: Tenía abierto el abdomen y la condición de sus piernas hecha trizas, y seguía saliendo, pero no parecía una persona que pudiera pasarse el fin de semana tranquila en casa. Para curarse, lo único que Eren hacía era tomar pastillas para el dolor y atenderse las heridas solo.

Jamás le pidió a Levi que lo curara, en ninguna ocasión. Era insoportablemente orgulloso para pedir un favor.

Eso había sido hacía dos semanas.

Ahora, Eren se movía deprisa, tanto que hacía pensar: "¿Explosión? ¿Cuál explosión?"

Sin más, Levi guardó el móvil de Farlan tras un azulejo flojo del baño, levantándose con dirección a la cocina, para lavar la taza que usó para el té.

Debían ser las once de la noche. Era la primera vez que el mocoso llegaba tan tarde en semanas, pero no mencionó nada. Jamás le había dicho nada.

Al poco rato, lo escuchó entrar a la misma cocina en donde estaba él, enjuagando la taza y apartándose un mechón negro que le estorbaba en el rostro, rozándole el mentón, para detenerlo tras su oreja; cuando de repente sintió un rozón accidental y escuchó un:

—Lo siento, Mika-

Que dejó a Levi helado con el grifo abierto del agua corriendo por sus manos.

… Pero el más pasmado ahí era Eren.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Preguntó el mayor, con ojos bien abiertos que empezaban a volverse peligrosos.

El castaño lo notó y se apresuró a corregir:

—… Nada, dije "Ackerman".

—No. Repítelo, mocoso. —Lo retó, con una mirada mortífera, cerrando el grifo mientras Eren soltaba:

—¡Ya, es que-! —Comenzó el chiquillo— Es tu pelo. Se ve como el de ella… —Se atrevió a confesar.

Como respuesta, el azabache negó con la cabeza, dejando la taza escurrir para luego refunfuñar, cansado:

—… Es todo. Dame alguna mierda con que cortarlo. —Decidió, para ser interrumpido por un:

—Pero si el pelo te queda-

—¿Ah? —Preguntó, fríamente, al oír lo que parecía ser el inicio de una negativa.

—Nada. —Se cortó el castaño— Yo lo quiero como tú, pero no puedo. El pelo largo es el punto débil de un criminal. —Le dijo, sonriendo un poco al recordar algo— ¿Sabes a cuántos han atrapado por el pelo? Es humillante.

Pero Levi sólo inquirió, secamente:

—¿Para qué demonios lo quieres así?

Y Eren respondió, apoyando la espalda contra la encimera de la cocina:

—… Te ves más malo, ¿no? —Opinó, con una sonrisa atrevida— Con un aire de "que le den al mundo, soy un puto sin reglas y se me atora el pelo en la puerta al salir de mi casa y el otro día se me prendió en llamas la cabeza con la secadora… pero soy un perro que no sigue órdenes". —Explicó Eren, con un brillo rebelde en los ojos, para escuchar un:

—… Carajo. Es peor de lo que pensé. —Concluyó el azabache— Mejor me lo corto ya.

—Bien. Entonces, siéntate. —Propuso el menor, mientras tomaba las tijeras que tenía al lado de un frutero.

Sin embargo, el moreno se lo quedó viendo con sospecha.

—… No pondré mi cabeza en donde tú tengas unas tijeras. Me vas a sacar un puto ojo. —Arrastró las palabras, con desconfianza.

A lo que Eren replicó, cruzándose de brazos:

—No seas llorica. Sólo una vez le arranqué la oreja a un amigo de un tijerazo, pero-

—Dame eso. —Gruñó Levi, arrebatándole las tijeras— Diablos, no funcionará. Necesito una afeitadora.

Sin más, Eren salió de la cocina y volvió minutos después, con la suya en las manos, extendiéndosela.

—Luego te la doy. Necesito un espejo. —Decidió el moreno, notando a Eren rodar los ojos cuando dijo "espejo"…

—… Je. Si fueras una chica, te diría que usaras mis ojos o una cosa así…

Levi se lo quedó mirando, impávido.

—Mejor me iré antes de que te vomite en la cara. —Refunfuñó, con náuseas.

Eren sonrió, entretenido por algo, para decirle:

—Anda, nunca he visto a alguien cortarse el pelo a sí mismo. ¿No te da miedo sacarte el cerebro?

—No. —Replicó el azabache.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no soy tú, estúpido. —Resolvió, tomando las tijeras y la afeitadora y encerrándose en su propio baño.

* * *

Cuando terminó el corte y volvió a la cocina, Eren se lo quedó viendo con algo de asombro por el cambio, pero no dijo nada; sus ojos volviendo velozmente al arma que cargaba, como si no le interesara.

La cara de Levi lucía más perfilada, más concentrada, tal vez incluso…

—Ten. —Expresó el mayor, entregándole las tijeras y la afeitadora.

—"Gracias, señor y amo Eren". —Presionó el chico, murmurando.

—Tu culo. —Escupió, mirando al menor sonreír con sarcasmo, cuando el moreno se fijó en un pequeño detalle.

El labial corrido en los labios del castaño que, sin pensar, lo hizo comentar:

—Qué puto corriente te ves.

Eren parpadeó lentamente, confundido, para luego llevarse la mano a los labios y decir:

—Ah, ¿esto? —Preguntó— Es lo bueno y lo malo del labial de las chicas. Se ven sensuales con él, pero no cuando se lo quitan con tus labios. —Observó, para luego añadir en voz ligeramente grave. —… Aunque en el sexo sí te pone mucho cuando está corrido… —recordó.

—Ugh. Das asco. —Emitió el moreno, como enfermándose.

—¿Qué? ¿A ti no te pone? —Le preguntó Eren, directamente.

—No preguntes cosas tan vulgares.

Pero Eren devolvió:

—Fuiste tú quien tocó el tema. —Indicó— ¿Te pone o no? A menos que Annie tenga razón.

—¿En qué? —Inquirió el azabache, arqueando una ceja, cuando el menor se cruzó de brazos, tomó aire y, un minuto después, declaró:

—Annie dice que eres más homosexual que nada, y que cuando te humillo y te grito, pones una cara de que me la quieres chupar. ¿Es cierto?

La respuesta del mayor fue en automático.

— **¡¿** _ **Qué**_ **?!**

Eren se empezó a reír con maldad.

—… Así que te gusta chuparla. —Apuntó.

—¡¿De qué estupideces hablas?! —Gritó el mayor, furioso— ¿Cuándo mierda se dicen ustedes esas cosas?

A lo que Eren respondió, sin interés:

—A veces las juntas son aburridas, así que me textea…

—¿O sea que te lo mandó por mensaje?

Eren asintió, hurgando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para extraer su móvil mientras contestaba:

—Sí, aquí está —colocando la pantalla frente a los ojos grises que empezaron a leer la conversación, comenzando por Eren seguido de la chica:

 _ **Maldición, ¿cuánto va a durar esto?**_

 _¿Por qué? ¿Ya quieres volver a casa con el subdirector? F)_

 _ **No digas idioteces. Quiero largarme a hacer otras cosas.**_

 _Él estaría muy feliz si volvieras. Cuando le gritas, pone una cara de que quiere hacerte una mamada y llevársela al culo :3_

 _ **¿De dónde sacas eso?**_

 _Sólo recuerda lo que te digo. ¿Dejarías que te la chupara? e-e_

Cuando el moreno, con un ceño enfurecido, intentó bajar el _chat_ para seguir leyendo, Eren apagó la pantalla desde el botón de arriba.

Entonces, refunfuñó fríamente:

—Hablan mucha mierda ustedes dos…

—¿Y bien, Ackerman? ¿Quieres saber si te dejaría chupármela o no? —Soltó el chiquillo, escudriñándolo sin ningún pudor—… Te quedaste con intriga, ¿no?

Pero Levi sólo respondió:

—No, porque no me interesa hacértelo, te has fajado con toda mujer que te cruza por enfrente —comenzó el mayor, para recibir por respuesta un:

—Mi suerte no llega a tanto, Ackerman. Ha sido lo normal.

—Claro, lo normal, para un puto ninfómano —calificó el más bajo, cuando Eren refutó:

—No tiene nada de malo que me guste el sexo.

—Pero sí cuando lo haces con todo lo que se mueve.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás reclamando porque no lo he hecho contigo? —Gruñó, levantándose impulsivamente de la mesa, tirándolo por el cuello de camisa para acercarlo bruscamente a él, para murmurarle— … porque lo podemos arreglar. —Le soltó al oído, contemplándolo sin miedo alguno, sin duda, aventado y descarado.

En cambio, el mayor separó las manos trigueñas de su camisa, suspirando y diciendo:

—Hasta dónde puede llegar la estupidez…

Que le arrancó una sonrisa a Eren y el más cruel de sus sarcasmos:

—… Pues dime tú, eres una fiel prueba de eso.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Le gritó el azabache, mientras Eren entraba en su modo irónico:

—Ja, creo que Annie tiene razón sobre ti. —Sonrió— Por eso dicen que cada persona es un trastorno…

—¡¿Me estás diciendo trastornado?! —Explotó el mayor.

—… y que quieres que te la meta. —Agregó Eren.

—¡Vete al infierno! —Vociferó, enfurecido— ¡Prefiero follar con una foca que contigo!

A lo que Eren murmuró:

—Pero, como no hay focas cerca…

—¡Vete al _**diablo**_! —Rugió el moreno, regresándose a la habitación y cerrando de un portazo furioso, mientras Eren se reía de una manera que Levi jamás había escuchado.

—¡Ah, te enfadas tan fácil! —Dijo, entre risotadas— ¡Ackerman, ven! ¡No he terminado de molestarte!

Pero el moreno no volvió a abrir la puerta en toda la noche.

* * *

Las últimas tres semanas de su secuestro… no se parecían en nada a las primeras tres.

Las primeras dos semanas, Levi estaba cubierto de heridas, con la desesperación a tope, muriendo de ganas de bañarse, de liberarse de las cuerdas que lo herían, de comer algo; su cuerpo cubierto por una colcha sucia que no lo dejaba respirar bien; frágil, débil y destruido tanto física como mentalmente.

La tercera semana, aunque ya no estaba amarrado, sentía el infierno en su rodilla con el menor movimiento, apenas pudiendo caminar y despreciando su secuestro con todo su ser… lleno de dudas, de rabia por su propia debilidad y de odio por su situación, por su jaula, por su captor.

Y ahora, cuatro meses después… Levi Ackerman estaba totalmente adaptado a su encierro. Ya no sentía nada. La herida en su rodilla se cerraba y sanaba, ya no cojeaba tan marcadamente. El encierro era una rutina en su vida, así como Eren lo era: Como su voz. Como sus armas. Como su pasión, su impulsividad y su violencia. Como su sarcasmo y su humor negro. Como las mujeres en su habitación. Y también eran una rutina los días normales y extraños combinados en el mismo apartamento.

Pero ninguno se comparó con aquel.

La noche más extraña de su secuestro… y, probablemente, de su vida también.

* * *

El día 120.

O, en otras palabras, uno de los días más traumáticos del secuestro de Levi.

No por alguna masacre. No porque alguien se hubiera metido al apartamento y eso acabara en una balacera –muy probablemente iniciada por Eren–. No era que el castaño lo hubiera agarrado a golpes. Nada de eso.

Fue traumático. A otro nivel.

* * *

Eren pasaba poco tiempo en casa, sobre todo tras haberse recuperado. A veces, Levi lo veía como un perro que se enfermaba o aburría si pasaba mucho tiempo encerrado, algo así. Tal vez tenía mucho trabajo afuera, muchos crímenes a los cuales darles autoría, y llegaba a casa a lavarse la sangre de las manos; o, más bien, de los guantes. _Literalmente._

Sin embargo, aquella madrugada, el trauma lo azotó.

Ése que lo golpeó en lo más puro de sus valores.

Esa noche, Levi oyó un portazo desde el recibidor, además de golpes al trastabillar y chocarse contra cosas que se caían al piso o se quebraban. Escuchó unas risas, principalmente de una mujer. Reconoció la voz de inmediato.

Era Annie.

Así empezó el horror.

Levi se cubrió las orejas, gruñendo maldiciones. Rayos, debían ser las dos o tres de la mañana cuando había sido brutalmente arrancado del sueño; el mal humor y las ganas de volver al descanso sacudiendo su cuerpo.

La rubia sonaba ebria, totalmente ebria. Nunca la había oído tan feliz ni risueña, ni su voz tan escandalosa y patosa, a consecuencia de la ingesta de alcohol. En, aparentemente, cantidades industriales.

Esa vez, Levi no pudo pegar los párpados ante lo que escuchó: Las voces y los ruidos de afuera le atravesaban los dedos que cubrían su oído, taladrándole los tímpanos y descomponiéndole la moral.

Annie le estaba gritando a Eren… una serie de cosas a las que Levi no daba crédito. Jamás había presenciado una cosa así. Sin embargo, la realidad era el más cruel de los juguetes.

Aquel encuentro no se parecía _nada_ a cuando estaba con Mikasa, situación en la que Eren no tenía reacción. Con Annie, en cambio, el castaño apenas lograba callarse.

Ese día, Levi descubrió el porqué.

Lo oyó deshacerse en ruidos de excitación, y el moreno apenas pudo creer lo que descontrolaba a Eren así.

Lo que Levi no sabía es que, en ese instante, Eren estaba apoyado contra la alacena, estremeciéndose al sentir a Annie torturarlo: Al sentir cómo ella presionaba el tacón de su zapatilla contra la tela de su pantalón, triturando su entrepierna y haciéndolo retorcerse de expectación, combinado con la manera mortal en la que le hablaba esa boca pintada de rojo:

—¿Te gusta esto, chiquillo enfermo? ¿Ya sabe tu prometida que te gusta que te peguen? ¡Vamos, habla fuerte, escoria! —Demandó la chica, con voz fuerte, tirándolo por el cuello de la camisa para acercarlo a ella y murmurarle—… Das pena. No sé si la mujer de la relación va a ser Mikasa o tú: Serán una pareja de lesbianas. —Refunfuñó ella, con crueldad.

—Cierra… la boca… —comenzó el chico, pero fue interrumpido por su propio gemido, cuando la mujer lo trituró peor con su tacón por encima del pantalón.

—Tú a mí no me ordenas. Tú te callas y obedeces. —Respondió ella, con potencia— ¿Te gusta que te domine una mujer? ¿Eh? ¡Habla!

—Annie, _caraj_ \- —intentó pronunciar.

—Mikasa no puede lograr esto, ¿o sí? —Le preguntó, acariciando su rostro y rasguñándolo en el proceso, con aquellas uñas pintadas de negro— Admítelo: La única manera de que Mikasa te pueda parar un pelo… es con un maldito electroshock.

Eren se agitó contra la alacena, ansioso; un placer extraño haciendo estragos en él. Pero, a pesar de la reacción placentera, él soltó:

—Deja… de hablar así…

—¿Y por qué estás tan duro? —Inquirió ella, repasándolo de arriba abajo con la mirada, entre con asco y superioridad— Te gusta estar abajo, Eren. Eres una zorra metida en un cuerpo de hombre. Y así es cómo te voy a tratar… —Murmuró la chica.

Eren negó y repuso:

—Estás ebria… nunca _habías_ -

Pero fue interrumpido por un tirón brusco por el pelo, y por un filoso:

—Estoy harta de que quieras casarte con ella. —Siseó la rubia, con rencor, arrancándole el habla al joven— Estoy harta de hacerme la que no le importa, de fingir que me da igual estar en segundo plano. Me patea el puto estómago que estés comprometido. —Le confesó, ante los ojos verdes asombrados, mientras la rubia se colocaba a horcajadas de él para apresarlo. —Quiero que termines con ella. —Le ordenó— Para los hombres, todo tiene que ver con sexo. Los hombres son criaturas sencillas: Para construir su felicidad, sólo necesitan sexo y dinero. —Resumió, fríamente— Las mujeres necesitamos _comprensión_ y _compañía_ , pero sabes que no soy una mujer normal: Está bien si sólo me coges y no me amas, siempre te lo he dicho. Pero con ella no puedes ni coger. Sufres cuando la tomas, y lo sé porque te desquitas conmigo. —Observó. —Así que… voy a ser directa contigo: Aviéntale el puto anillo en la cara, mándala al infierno y quédate conmigo.

Eren no pudo parpadear al menos un minuto.

Hasta que su ceño se frunció y soltó un:

—… no.

Que congeló a Annie.

—Todo lo que acabas de decir es mentira. —Le admitió, con frialdad— Así como yo me desquito contigo, tú te desquitas conmigo. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? —Le preguntó, con fuerza.—¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? ¿Que me quede contigo? ¿Me dices _a mí_? Si siempre me has tratado como un perro. —Señaló, con enfado— Tú quieres olvidar… y el sexo te ayuda a lograrlo: _Yo_ no te gusto, te gusta el sexo _conmigo_. Eso es lo que pasa.

La chica se calló. Boqueó un poco para responder, incrédula, pero no soltó nada.

—Puedes usarme. —Concedió el joven— Hoy estás más agresiva de lo normal. Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero no digas idioteces de quedarte conmigo.

Fue entonces cuando la rubia se levantó, sosteniéndose la cabeza como si le diera mil vueltas, y expresó:

—… Si es así, tengo algo interesante que proponerte.

Eren la miró con curiosidad, mientras la chica sonreía algo ebria, trastabillando un poco mientras caminaba desde la cocina hasta la sala.

—No te caigas y vomites. —Advirtió el castaño.

—Shhh, no me grites. —Se quejó ella, sin apartar la mano de su cabeza, de pie frente a la puerta de Levi, quien escuchaba todo. Las voces estaban justo del otro lado de su puerta.

El moreno se temió lo peor. ¿Acaso lo amarrarían entre los dos? ¿Lo ahogarían? ¿Lo matarían?

Sin embargo, oyó la última opción que hubiera considerado de la lista.

La chica tocó tres veces la puerta, algo mareada. Y, aunque no recibió réplica, ella preguntó claramente, sosteniéndose del muro:

—¡Ackerman…! —Lo llamó, en voz alta pero embobada por el alcohol— ¡Oye, subdirector! ¿No quieres hacer un trío?

Aquella pregunta les heló las venas tanto a Levi como a Eren.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó el castaño, con más fuerza de la que debería.

—Anda, pasa encerrado todo el día, debe estar aburrido… —ronroneó, con falsa pena— ¿Crees que a él no le dan ganas de tirarse a alguien? —Preguntó, apenas manteniéndose consciente y gritando— ¡Ackerman! ¡Sal! ¡Ven a follar con _nosotr_ -!

Pero fue callada por las manos apresuradas de Eren contra su boca.

—¡¿Estás _loca_?! —Escandalizó.

La rubia parpadeó lentamente, con problemas para enfocarlo.

—Anda, ¿por qué te pones así? —Inquirió ella, para luego agregar— ¿Acaso quieres que haya más mujer para ti? —Quiso saber, mirándolo de forma penetrante y, deslizando la punta de su índice por su pecho, le preguntó al oído— O acaso… ¿Ackerman es sólo tuyo? ¿Yo no lo puedo tocar?

Eren negó con vigor y criticó:

—Estás diciendo puras estupideces-

—Los borrachos decimos muchas verdades… —comentó Annie.

—… y muchas idioteces. —Añadió, enfurecido, cuando se sintió empujado contra la pared, de cara contra el muro, para después escuchar:

—Tú también tomaste bastante, Eren…

—N-no… —refutó él, en voz baja, para seguir oyendo:

—¿Cómo te llama Ackerman? ¿Te dice "Eren"? —Se interesó la chica.

—No recuerdo. —Mintió él, irritado, deseando acabar con eso.

—Ah, no, él te decía "mocoso"… —recordó Annie, de esa vez en la que Levi intentó huir y ambos empezaron a gritarse…

—Cállate —advirtió el joven, entre dientes.

—Te conozco… desde hace muchos años, Eren. —Continuó ella— ¿Y qué si te dijera que puedes follar con Ackerman hoy?

—… Estás desquiciada. —Refunfuñó el menor.

—Tranquilo, no se lo harás al _verdadero_ él. —Señaló la rubia— Yo te voy a tratar _como lo haría él_. Te daré la ilusión de estar con él.

Fue entonces que el menor estalló:

—¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando?! ¡A mí no me _intere_ -!

—Ponte en cuatro, mocoso. —Le gruñó ella, empujándolo salvajemente al suelo, abriendo una botella de vino cercana a ella pero a medias y vaciándola en su cuerpo— Tómatelo, escoria. Trágate el vino.

—¿Qué rayos haces, Annie? —Preguntó el menor, pasmado, sintiendo su camisa mojada y olorosa a alcohol.

Ella sonrió, con superioridad. —¿A quién le dices _Annie_? —Continuó, con aquella voz segura y fría— Hoy me voy a vengar de ti porque me secuestraste: Me amarraste, me bañaste como si fuera tu mascota, me matabas de hambre… No he olvidado eso. Por eso, esta noche, me las voy a cobrar. —Aseguró, peligrosamente.

Pasó algo muy extraño ahí.

A Eren le temblaban los labios y no podía apartar la mirada de la rubia, pensando que estaba demente. Sin embargo, el vino que había consumido _antes_ y _ése_ que Annie lo forzó a beber, progresivamente empezaron a quebrarle la vista, a embrutecerle los sentidos, mezclando la cordura con lo que no tenía sentido hasta conectarle mal el cerebro. Los ojos verdes se afilaron intentando enfocar algo, pero cada vez le era más difícil mantener la vista y el buen juicio.

Levi estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Escuchando… oyendo con claridad cómo, del otro lado de su puerta, empezaba a desenvolverse una pequeña locura, como un episodio desastroso de algo anormal. El castaño gemía… y Levi no podía cerrar la boca ante lo que su oído percibía.

Annie le hablaba _exactamente_ como si fuera Levi: el mismo vocabulario, la misma hostilidad, como si la rubia tuviera buena memoria para las voces y las frases. Y no sólo eso: En ese momento, el moreno oyó claramente cómo Annie parecía…

… Dios, eso no podía ser cierto.

—Casi no puedo ver… —soltó Eren, forzando sus ojos— ¿eres… Annie?

Y, entonces, por la sala se escuchó un:

—Ya deja de mencionar a esa perra. Sabes que odio que la menciones.

Levi se quedó casi boquiabierto al oír las palabras. Era justo lo que había pensado.

¿Cómo la rubia podía leerlo y, sobre todo, actuarlo con tanta habilidad?

—¿Eres… Ackerman?

" _Mierda, ya cayó…"_

—¿Qué… diablos estás haciendo? —Preguntó el castaño, en un punto medio entre la realidad y la inconsciencia, cuando el azabache escuchó:

—Voy a entrar, mocoso.

"No, no puedo oír más. No, no, por la mierda, no…" Se dijo mentalmente, llevándose los dedos a los tímpanos, apretándolos con más fuerza.

Fue cuando percibió aquel débil y deshilado:

— _Nghh_ , Ackerman…

"Santa mierda, ¡¿qué demonios está haciendo esa loca?!…"

Esos sonidos, Levi los había escuchado varias veces en el pasado: Los ruidos que hacían las mujeres al recibir estocadas… aunque era diferente. Muy diferente.

Sin lugar a dudas, Eren gemía de una manera que activó esos recuerdos, porque estaba siendo follado. Por alguien que _creía_ que era Levi.

No pudo parpadear, no pudo pensar, mientras su oído –que, aunque lo tapara, no era suficiente– se perdía inevitablemente en el concierto de gemidos apretados y avergonzados que brotaban de la boca de Eren.

Al principio, se había quejado de que le dolía. El moreno pensó que la chica le había metido algo extraño; pero no era así, eran sus dedos los que incrustaba, teniendo uno de ellos dentro y agregando un segundo.

—¡Agh, duele, mierda! —Se quejó el chico, en voz alta, para oír un:

—A mí me dolió más cuando me amarraste y me disparaste en la rodilla… y no lloré como niñita. —Murmuró la otra voz.

Francamente, el moreno no daba crédito a lo que oía. Ni a su realidad. Ni a nada. Él mismo _reconocía_ que sonaba como él.

— _Mmnnn_ … —gimoteó el menor, débilmente— s-saca…

—Empezaré a moverme. —Lo ignoró.

—N-No, duele… —agregó el joven, con una voz teñida de sufrimiento, para luego gritar por los aires— ¡Duele, imbécil, sácalo!

—¿Es la primera vez que te folla un hombre, Eren?

—Nnn… nghh…

—¿Debo tomarlo como un sí?

—Sá-sácalo… —le pidió, alargando la última vocal con un toque de erotismo que hizo a la chica sonreír.

Hasta que la mente de Eren se torció tanto que, en ese momento, pudo escuchar _claramente_ la voz de Levi.

—¿Qué se siente, mocoso… que tu rehén te la meta?

Cuando Eren abrió los ojos, la figura de cabellos negros estaba frente a él, con una mirada impasible, distante, pero fatal—… ¿no debería ser… el secuestrador el que se la meta al rehén? —Le preguntó al oído, acariciando su rostro con la yema del pulgar, separando sus labios…

—Mmnn, Ackerman… por qué n-no lo sacas, du-duele… —gimoteó, con la frente apoyada sobre su antebrazo, a gatas, cubriéndose el rostro cubierto de rubor; pero _eso_ –lo que estaba dentro de él–, para Eren no eran _los_ _dedos_ de la chica…

—Recuerdo haber empezado esto diciéndote que me cobraría lo que me hiciste. —Continuó hablándole— Entonces, no voy a salirme de ti. Al contrario, te voy a joder hasta que quedes mal. Hasta que me supliques perdón por haberme secuestrado como un perro… —murmuró, cortantemente.

—N-Nunca. —Refutó Eren.

—Eso supuse. —Contestó, con falsa resignación—… En ese caso, no voy a parar de joderte hasta que te disculpes. —Condicionó, agregando bruscamente su tercer dedo y arrancándole un grito embravecido al menor, quien se retorció y vociferó:

—¡Nghhh…! ¡M-Maldito perro! —Graznó, con dolor— ¡S-saca-!

—Discúlpate. —Ordenó.

—¡Jamás!

—Respuesta errónea. —Sonrió, aunque los ojos verdes miraron la sonrisa del mayor y no la de la chica, para luego escuchar ese mandato, emitido en esa voz tan grave:

—Relájate, mocoso. Estás muy tenso.

Y mientras Eren respiraba arrítmicamente, con una expresión sufrida, le preguntó con voz quebrada:

—¿Por qué… estás haciendo esto?

Fue cuando sintió aquella lengua invadir el contorno de su oreja, bajando sensualmente por la mandíbula de Eren hasta su cuello; el chico sintiendo el pelo rubio rozándose contra su piel, unos cabellos que él veía negros, mientras oía un ronco:

—… Haces muchas preguntas, Eren.

Acto seguido, su acompañante hundió los tres dedos hasta penetrar más en él, haciendo al menor gemir lánguida y largamente, cerrando con fuerza sus párpados con profunda pena.

—… ¿Aún te duele? —Preguntó de nuevo. La expresión del menor estaba torcida, contorsionada.

—Estás siendo muy bruto… yo _nunca_ \- —murmulló el castaño, en un hilo de voz sufrido, callándose al estar a punto de revelar lo que implicaba una primera vez con un varón.

—… Me quedaré dentro de ti hasta que te acostumbres. —Afirmó el otro, con decisión—… Luego, me moveré.

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—Estás loco. M-Me vas a romper —continuó el chico, inquieto, de una manera en la que Levi jamás había escuchado…

—No te haré daño. —Le aseguró su compañero, acariciando la espalda que tenía frente a sus manos, sacándole un escalofrío a Eren. Su mente ni siquiera se preguntó por qué Levi tenía unas manos tan pequeñas y suaves, sólo las reconoció automáticamente como suyas, quemándole la piel— Sólo tranquilízate… —Le pidió en voz grave, pero comprensiva.

—Ackerman…

—Así, lo estás haciendo bien. —Lo elogió, contra su oído.

—Mmnnn, le-lento… —pidió, con voz lánguida.

—Está entrando más, Eren. Dime si te lastimo.

—Hmnn, n-no…

Con esa escena demente del otro lado de la puerta, para Levi hubiera sido impensable intentar dormir.

O cerrar los ojos siquiera.

Al oír a su secuestrador… disfrutándolo. Recibiendo con placer a la idea torcida de él. A ese Levi mental que lo tomaba con aparente dulzura…

—Mierda… —refunfuñó, con voz ronca.

"No te toques, no te toques, _no, no, no_ " se repitió, obsesivamente, su espalda resbalándose por la pared hasta el suelo, en una esquina del baño, con la puerta cerrada; lo más lejos posible del ruido que se colaba cruelmente hasta el baño, por mucho que el moreno se alejara.

Los gemidos de Eren eran benditos… había escuchado muchos, pero jamás unos como aquéllos, los de un joven que lo disfrutaba con una voz teñida de pena, preguntando en voz bajita "Ackerman, ¿tú cómo te… sientes?" en un hilo de voz suave, casi tímida, mientras su acompañante le respondía "mocoso, te sientes increíble"…

—Maldita sea, esos _putos_ _locos de mierda_ … me las van a pagar _**muy caro…**_ —gruñó, con infinita furia, sus manos detrás de él en un intento de alejarlas. Incluso había limpiado por debajo de la cama con las manos desnudas para ensuciárselas a propósito, pues él no se tocaba jamás con las manos así, intentando de todo para _evitar_ rozarse…

Pero los ruidos que hacía Eren al recibirlo eran diabólicamente sensuales; tanto que, por muchas cadenas que quiso ponerse, sólo le bastó con sentarse en el borde de la bañera y cruzarse de piernas para que el roce entre ellas le mandara un pulso eléctrico por la espalda y lo hiciera correrse por primera vez en meses, tras haber escuchado por casi veinte minutos cómo la boca del chiquillo se deshacía llamando a Levi por su apellido, brotado entre gemidos dulces y extasiados.

El moreno cerró los ojos, suspirando inevitablemente por aquella liberación, pero también tenso y enfurecido por las _circunstancias_ en las que se había corrido, y el _por quién_ había ocurrido.

Levi no quiso verse en ese momento: No quiso reconocer a ese moreno que se lastimaba, clavándose las uñas en los muslos para evitar levantarse, guiado por el impulso furioso de quitar a Annie del cuerpo de Eren y tomarlo él personalmente… hasta sacarle las ideas, hasta hacerle gritar él mismo y no mediante una tercera persona. Él podía hacerlo gemir mejor. Él podía enloquecerlo más de lo que ella lo hacía… él podía hacerlo disfrutar más.

Pero no, _no_ , se dijo a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que sus rasguños se habían transformado en cortes en sus muslos, sangrantes, por la inmensa fuerza con la que se había clavado las uñas para _frenarse_ , para detener el instinto salvaje, casi bestial…

Aquella escena no estaba bien.

Estaba, de hecho, _demasiado_ _mal_.

Pero ¿por qué ocurría eso? ¿Por qué Eren lo recibía en un plano inconsciente? ¿Por qué Levi se arañaba de esa manera para frenarse?

¿Sería por el encierro?

¿Qué pasaba en realidad?

* * *

Levi no lo supo… pero aquella noche acabó con algo que jamás esperó.

A las siete de la mañana, después de la locura, el azabache durmió por dos horas y no escuchó la conversación.

Al percibir unos ruiditos, Eren abrió los ojos, para encontrar a su amiga sollozando suavemente, en una esquina de la sala.

No le dijo nada. Sólo le levantó el rostro, esperando su explicación, mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin parar de los ojos azules, de una manera por completo inusual: Annie sólo lloraba cuando estaba _completamente_ pulverizada.

Hasta que, dos minutos después, la chica le confesó en voz baja, llena de dolor:

—Hoy… es la noche en la que Armin murió. —Recordó, en un hilo de voz infestado de sufrimiento.

—Lo sé, lo recuerdo. —Le contestó el castaño, para luego oírla decir:

—Y algo más —agregó ella, cerrando los ojos, más lágrimas resbalando al apretar sus párpados—, el chico con el que salgo… ayer, él me pidió matrimonio.

Las cejas de Eren se arquearon con sorpresa.

—Oh.

—Pero yo no quiero acabar con esto. —Le dijo la rubia— Quiero seguir viéndote…

Y, aunque Eren comprendió sus palabras, le soltó:

—Estás mal.

—… ¿Qué?

Eren negó con la cabeza, antes de decirle:

—Annie, ni siquiera tú eres tan tonta. —Declaró, directamente— Lo de nosotros es coger e irse. Date cuenta: Él es tu boleto para acabar con esto. —Indicó, ante la mirada azul asombrada. —Él es un buen sujeto, que lame el piso por ti. Cásate y sal de este agujero, vete lejos de aquí, cámbiate el nombre y toma el de tu marido. —Le aconsejó— Él te puede ayudar. Olvídate de todo y deja esta vida perra de una vez.

Pero la chica repitió:

—… Quiero seguir viéndote.

—No. No me verás nunca más para "hacerlo" —señaló, refiriéndose a los encuentros—, sal y acepta lo bueno que te da la vida. —Insistió.

La chica sólo bajó la cabeza.

—Estás invitado a la boda… ve, quiero que estés ahí. —Le pidió, para después sonreír con dolor y agregar— Además, te ves muy bien con traje, Eren.

—No iré. —La cortó de pronto— Tu novio quiere hacerme brindar y ponerme enfrente de todos a dar un discurso —le contó. —Pero el "amigo, ¡feliz boda! Lo siento, pero me cogí a tu esposa varias veces cuando ustedes eran novios. ¡Ahora salud!" no es un buen discurso.

Entonces, al notar la mirada azul dolida sobre él, comentó:

—Maldición, Annie. No me mires así.

Pero ella respondió, en voz baja:

—Quisiera que no me dejaras casarme…

—¿Qué demonios te detiene?

—No lo amo. —Soltó, sin rodeos, pero nunca esperó escuchar un:

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? —Preguntó la mujer, sin comprender.

—Vamos, ¿crees que todos los matrimonios se dan por amor? —Abrió la pregunta— Mira las estadísticas. Muchos que se casan por amor acaban divorciándose más pronto que los demás. —Expresó Eren. —El mundo funciona por conveniencia: Él tiene dinero, puede ayudarte y sacarte de este infierno, y tú… —siguió el castaño— debes tener algo que él quiere. No eres horrible, digo. Ni eres estúpida.

—Dices que soy bonita y lista. —Rescató la rubia.

—Yo no dije eso.

Entonces, el muchacho resumió:

—La conclusión es: Cásate y lárgate de aquí. —Sentenció— Es tu oportunidad. Si sigues con esto, vas a acabar muerta o siendo una puta más. —Le confesó, con severidad. —Con la vida de mierda que has llevado, no mereces acabar así. Y ya no le pongas los cachos al pobre idiota: Ni conmigo, ni con otro imbécil. Haz las cosas bien. —Determinó— Si no te alejas tú, esto se acaba por mí.

—No hagas esto…

—Nunca debimos follar, Annie, te lo dije desde el principio. —Le avisó, pero luego admitió— Estuvo de locos, pero… de ahora en adelante, si quieres una amistad, búscame. No para más.

—Pero-

—Es todo lo que te voy a dar. —Decidió el castaño.

Ella suspiró, pesadamente.

—Será como en los viejos tiempos. —Comentó él.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—… Como en los viejos tiempos. —Musitó.

Más adelante, el castaño pronunció:

—Felicidades por tu boda. —Le deseó, sorprendiendo a la rubia— Me alegra que superes lo de Armin, a él le gustaría eso. Pensé que nunca aceptarías casarte de nuevo.

Ella suspiró otra vez.

—Sí… aún no me lo creo. Alguien que quiere casarse conmigo… debe estar loco. —Murmulló.

—Tienes cosas buenas, An. Ya créetelo.

Ella bajó la cabeza y soltó:

—Deja de decir eso, o acabaremos follando —lo riñó la rubia.

—Verdad. —Admitió el chico, cruzándose de brazos tras su cabeza, con fastidio.

Ella sonrió. Eren jamás dejaría de ser su mejor amigo. Todo lo que le quedaba después de Armin, de aquel hombre sincero, amable, tan infinitamente astuto como dulce, cuyo plan de matrimonio acabó con la muerte de él, el hombre que Annie más amó…

Y, cuando sus ojos azules empezaron a empañarse por el recuerdo desgarrador, oyó a su amigo decir:

—Te vas a caer en tu boda.

Que la sacó de esa memoria dolorosa.

—… C-Cállate, estúpido. —Lo regañó, entre hipidos de llanto, pero Eren continuó:

—… y tu caída quedará grabada en video y tus hijos lo verán. Yo subiré el video a _YouTube._ Lo veré todos los días. —Dijo, con crueldad.

—Eres un maldito perro sin alma… —dijo ella, entre con enfado y soltando risitas tristes.

—Será divertido. —Soltó el chico.

Y, sin que Eren entendiera el porqué, oyó a su amiga decir:

—Ackerman tiene suerte…

—¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

—Por nada, Eren… —Sonrió la rubia, mirando al techo— Por nada.

… Eren jamás comprendió lo que quiso decir, ni el porqué la rubia sonrió. Si Annie iba a casarse y Mikasa no le movía ni un pelo al chico, no estaría tan mal darles un empujón a esos dos: Al subgerente amargado que reprobaba los tríos, y al negociador de humor negro.

 _"Eren necesita a alguien que lo controle, que lo discipline, pero que a la vez le guste su rebeldía y no quiera quitársela"_ observó la chica, sonriendo con diversión.

 _"Darles un empujón"_ , fue lo que Annie pensó, _"por qué no"_ mientras Eren dormitaba a un lado suyo, ambos amigos en el suelo.

Annie y Eren siempre habían estado en el suelo…

… pero no tenían que seguir así.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 8.**

 **Notas:** Por primera vez me gusta el personaje de Annie. Este capítulo me hizo sentir que era _el hermano de la novia_ pero con armas… eh, bueno, no.

Gracias por el ánimo con el capítulo anterior:

A _**Astrid**_ (me dio tanto gusto volver a leerte, gracias por haber continuado leyendo el fic, ojalá no te decepcione mucho, JAJAJA y tu término de Eren es el correcto xD), a _**Naruby. Scarlett**_ (luego me dices qué tanto cajeteé la parte médica xD ¡y ya casi sale, ya casi! D: ), _**Millary Rim**_ (gracias infinitamente por leer este fic y _escalas_ , amé demasiado leerte, qué bueno que el capítulo anterior no te pareció tan mal (n.n)U me encantó leer cómo notaste tantas pistas del capítulo, ¡gracias de verdad por contarme lo que has pensado! (;_;) ), _**gateway to infinite**_ (¡suerte con el cole! Cielos, en esa situación leíste el capítulo anterior y comentaste, muchas gracias. Me fascinó leerte, quedé con la boca abierta en algunas partes, como en la de la autodestrucción y en lo que comentaste del síndrome de Levi, todo eso fue muy interesante de leer, ¡gracias!), _**Letologica**_ (ow, pequeña, ¿pero cómo? Espero que te estés mejorando, y si llegas a leer esto, ya te sientas completamente bien. JAJAJA tu lista de _Levi ayudar_ , Dios, cómo me reí. Además, gracias por leer _escalas_ , cuando vi tu comentario casi me tiro al piso llorando de alegría y agradecimiento. Muchas gracias por tanto), _**Sphica**_ (¡hola! Me dio tanto gusto poder leerte de nuevo. Gracias por contarme lo que pensaste de los capítulos y de la relación entre Eren y Levi en la medicina, eso fue muy interesante de leer, ¡ojalá éste no te decepcione mucho!). _**Ireth**_ y _**Altaria**_ , gracias no sólo por el fic, sino por todo. _**Ireth**_ , ojalá no te decepcione mucho _en texto_ lo que te conté, tal vez lo visualizaste distinto (?) gracias por escuchar. _**Altaria**_ , qué bueno que te agradó el cáp. anterior, ojalá éste no te asuste mucho (?) si es así me regañas formalmente xD

Gracias a quien se ha hecho el tiempo de leer este fic. Por último, ojalá el acercamiento entre Eren y Levi no quedara tan mal. Además, es el primer _lemon_ de alucinación que intento, así que a saber qué salió de esto. Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido.

Un abrazo.


	9. Cereza

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Capítulo algo intenso, con unos saltos de tiempo (presente – pasado).

Dedicado a **_Millary Rim_** , por ser genial, por sus empujoncitos, por tanto. **_Altaria_** e **_Ireth_** _,_ comadres inolvidables, gracias por los últimos días y por lo geniales que son, por todo.

* * *

 **\- 9 -**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Hanji oyó los golpes contra la puerta, desde la entrada de su casa. Abrió los ojos con pesar, buscando a tientas sus lentes sobre el buró y escuchando que los toques se volvían más insistentes. Antes de salir, tomó una bata para arroparse con ella sobre el pijama, de camino a la entrada…

… para encontrarse con algo insólito del otro lado de la puerta.

No podía creer quién era esa persona.

Mucho menos lo que sostenía.

—Eren… —Alcanzó a pronunciar la castaña, con ojos bien abiertos, cuando oyó un abrupto:

—¿Te llamó Annie? —Preguntó, secamente.

—S-Sí-

—Bien, entonces ya sabes todo. —Soltó en voz baja y, sin pedir permiso para entrar, ingresó hasta la sala… con aquel cuerpo en brazos. Hanji tragó saliva, mirando cómo lo depositaba en el sofá.

De súbito, entre el silencio, se oyó un móvil que hizo a Eren maldecir.

—¿Es tuyo? —Le preguntó a la chica, con un tono que exigía que lo silenciara.

—Sí, deja contesto. —Se apresuró Hanji, saliendo de la sala hasta el balcón para tomar la llamada. No era extraño que recibiera llamadas en la madrugada, especialmente _ese día_. Estaba nerviosa, y su cuerpo temblaba mientras contestaba el teléfono.

Pero se quedó muda cuando, al asomarse a la sala, miró un cuadro que jamás hubiera esperado encontrar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no me morí por ti? —Le preguntó a la expresión inconsciente, al rostro recostado en el sillón— En este mundo, todo se tiene que pagar, lo _bueno_ y lo _malo_. Ya estamos pagados.

Enseguida, Hanji abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio aquello:

El beso que había dejado en su mano blanca…

… para después levantarse, haciendo a la castaña retroceder para ocultarse bien tras el muro, escuchando los pasos del menor dirigirse a la salida.

Pero, antes de irse, la mujer lo detuvo:

—Eren. —Lo llamó, con una seriedad que lo inmovilizó en el marco de la puerta—… Duérmete. —Le pidió, preocupada. —Parece que no has pegado ojo en días-

—No me molestes. —La interrumpió el muchacho, cerrándose la gabardina negra sobre su pecho para luego perderse tras la puerta, tragado por la oscuridad de la calle y, después, por la lejanía.

El cuerpo que dormitaba sobre el sofá era el de Levi.

* * *

Dos semanas antes, aquel resultado hubiera sido impensable. Descabellado. Imposible.

Al día siguiente de la locura, Levi salió del cuarto para encontrar un apartamento _tan_ _desastroso_ que casi lo hizo sacar espuma por la boca: La falta de orden le desquiciaba tanto que, en lugar de comer, se colocó los guantes, tomó los utensilios de limpieza y se decidió a hacerlo él. De ninguna manera estaría encerrado en un lugar como ése, con las consecuencias de la borrachera reflejadas por doquier.

El mocoso no estaba, afortunadamente; así que Levi podía limpiar a sus anchas donde hiciera falta, sin que el chiquillo lo molestara. Eren debería llegar muchas horas después.

Sí, _debería_.

Porque en ese instante alguien introdujo la clave y el código de verificación para entrar, encontrando a un Levi bebiendo té, sentado en la cocina, durante un descanso de su ritual obsesivo de limpieza.

Al mirarse, ambos se quedaron inmóviles. Pero la expresión más fría y extraña de las dos era la de Levi.

Al verlo más pálido de lo normal, Eren soltó un brusco "qué", mientras los ojos grises se bajaban al té. Y es que mirar al mocoso revivió todos sus gemidos, los que había emitido la noche anterior; su propio apellido extasiado entre sus labios, débil y entrecortado, conforme lo recibía…

Cuando escuchó al castaño preguntar:

—Sí sabías, ¿no? —Empezó, buscando algo en la cocina— Dicen que el dolor de cabeza _por alcohol_ se quita _con alcohol_. —Comentó, estirándose para alcanzar un vino en lo más alto de la alacena, para luego soltar un "tsk" adolorido que lo hizo bajar el brazo—… agh, me duele el culo. Se siente como si un loco me hubiera follado toda la _no-_

Pero fue interrumpido por un Levi escupiendo ruidosamente su té, como si se hubiera ahogado con él.

—… ¿Qué? ¿No te gustan los chistes de culos? —Inquirió Eren, sin acordarse de nada, viendo al mayor levantarse tras limpiar su desastre con el té, disperso por la mesa.

—Me largo de aquí. —Refunfuñó el azabache, cortantemente, a lo que Eren bufó:

—… Qué exagerado. Yo apostaba que te gustaban los chistes de culos.

El moreno no contestó.

* * *

Levi no lo sabía; pero, esa misma tarde, Eren necesitaba "recuperarse" del dolor de cabeza por una razón importante.

 _Terriblemente_ importante… que estaba a kilómetros de ahí.

En un lugar con poca luz, alejado de todo, olvidado por los hombres y por Dios, a varios metros bajo tierra.

En ese lugar, se dejó oír una voz:

—Estamos aquí por la negociación de Levi Ackerman. Ya pasaron cuatro horas, él fue quien nos citó. —Comentó, desesperado al sentirse ciego, vendado y arrodillado.

Cuando otra voz le respondió:

—… No podemos irnos. Es la única oportunidad que tenemos para llegar a un acuerdo. —Repuso, seriamente, el hombre de más edad— Hay mucho en juego en esta conversación.

En ese instante, una puerta metálica se abrió con un chirrido escalofriante, pero los sujetos arrodillados frente al muro –en calidad de prisioneros– no miraron nada. Los dos líderes del banco estaban en lo más profundo de la instalación subterránea, sudando frío por la espera, el chirrido de la puerta y la presencia extraña del recién ingresado.

Esa mañana, habían recibido una llamada ordenándoles que fueran a un centro comercial y esperaran en una banca hasta que alguien se les acercara… advirtiendo que matarían al subdirector en cuanto notaran el _menor_ contacto con la policía.

Dos horas después, a los directivos se les acercaron dos mujeres que les pidieron los móviles, los apagaron y les ordenaron _seguirlas_ ; advirtiendo que, si desobedecían, recordaran que estaban siendo apuntados por francotiradores en ese instante: Esas mujeres eran una estudiante común y corriente y su madre –aparentemente–, que no despertaban ninguna sospecha. Los directivos fueron separados, cada quien siguiendo a una mujer por caminos distintos, hasta ser introducidos en vehículos diferentes: Un hombre en una camioneta vieja y ordinaria, y el otro, en un coche pequeño; ambos estacionados en el centro comercial, en cajones distintos y muy lejanos entre sí. Fue dentro de los vehículos donde les vendaron los ojos, y en donde estuvieron sentados por tres horas sin saber adónde se dirigían; sólo sintiendo cómo daban vueltas y vueltas, viendo oscuridad.

De repente, los coches se detuvieron y los bajaron: Dos hombres armados los guiaron por el brazo hasta un baño, en donde les ordenaron cambiarse de ropa y dejar todas sus pertenencias en un cajón… antes de pasarlos a la parte más recóndita del subterráneo.

Los criminales estaban preparados.

Esa noche, iban a tratar algo tenebrosamente serio.

Enseguida, los superiores del banco oyeron pasos acercándose a ellos, resonando por el lugar; cortantes, helados…

… seguidos de una voz autoritaria que presagiaba la muerte si no seguían su mandato:

—Espero que no hayan hecho algo tan estúpido como llamar a la policía. —Apuntó aquella voz, jovial pero cubierta de oscuridad—… Como habrán notado, es inútil atraparnos, nos preparamos bien.

Los hombres tragaron en seco, para después escuchar:

—Soy el negociador directo del secuestro. —Se presentó la voz, con potencia— No les llamé porque no me dio la gana. Su subdirector está secuestrado y, si lo quieren de regreso, yo soy la persona para hablar. —Señaló. —Pero si alguna respuesta suya no me satisface… les aseguro que no dudaré en disparar. —Aseveró— Para mí, ustedes son unos cadáveres más en mi lista. He matado a tantos que ya perdí la cuenta.

Se formó un silencio espeluznante.

Hasta que, temblando, el jefe principal del Banco de Sina tomó la palabra.

—El gerente Smith… —comenzó, aclarándose la garganta después, nervioso— nos habló de la probabilidad de que ustedes lo tuvieran secuestrado. —Contó, con una voz débil, entre calmada pero aterrorizada.

Escucharon el ruido brusco de alguien escupir.

— _El gerente Smith_ está en lo correcto. —Repitió el castaño, seguro y agresivo.

—Él les pidió que no dañaran al _subdirector_ -

Pero Eren interrumpió:

—… y nosotros le respondimos que eso dependía del rehén. —Recordó— Que, si el subdirector no se portaba _bien_ , nosotros le íbamos a meter una paliza, amputarle algo o cargárnoslo, dependiendo de su falta.

—¿Cómo está? —Preguntó el directivo que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento. Eren arqueó una ceja, viéndolos arrodillados de cara contra la pared. Él detrás de ellos, como una figura firme, poderosa y despiadada.

—No lo hemos matado, si es lo que quieren saber. —Informó, con voz dura— Hoy se decidirá qué mierda va a pasar. —Sentenció. —Piensen bien sus respuestas, porque la falta de paciencia es el _peor_ de mis defectos.

Los hombres asintieron, con profundo terror, al escuchar el ruido de dos armas perdiendo el seguro, para luego oír a Eren murmurar con frialdad:

—Hablemos de números.

* * *

Día 130 del secuestro.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche, con un Levi leyendo en su habitación, saliendo por un poco de agua sin despegar sus ojos del libro. Finalmente había conseguido que Eren le facilitara uno. _"El hombre en busca de sentido"_ se llamaba, que Levi entendió mucho mejor de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Cómo no entendería la vida de un prisionero, siendo él mismo uno.

No comentó que el libro lucía terriblemente gastado. Tanto, que no dudó que fuera de Eren.

Pero, ¿por qué Eren tenía el libro de un _prisionero_ , siendo él un _carcelero,_ un _secuestrador_?

Estaba a la mitad de esa pregunta cuando se encontró con una figura castaña entrar de repente, tensándolo por un segundo: No esperaba verlo, no a las ocho de la noche, cuando comúnmente llegaba pasadas las once. Esto pensaba cuando miró al menor sacar hielos del congelador y un recipiente de metal para enfriar el vino, llenándolo hasta la mitad y guardando los hielos restantes. El moreno lo veía sin comprender, mientras dejaba el recipiente en la mesa, cerezas… ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Tal vez había invitado a Annie o alguna mujer al apartamento, ya sabía para qué: En alguna ocasión lo había visto preparar tragos antes de sus encuentros. Entonces, sin preguntar nada, Levi acabó de llenar la taza con agua para irse; pero, antes de girarse rumbo a su cuarto, escuchó:

—Ten.

Que hizo que el azabache lo observara seriamente.

—… Hace tiempo hicimos un acuerdo. —Le recordó— Tú limpiabas y yo te daba alcohol. Cumplo con mi parte. —Declaró Eren, extendiéndole una botella de vino tinto.

Pero no _cualquier vino tinto_.

Era de una cosecha bastante célebre, y bastante cara también.

—… Además, limpiaste cuando An y yo nos emborrachamos. Has levantado todos nuestros desastres. —Añadió, como presionándolo a aceptar la botella.

Al menos, el mocoso admitía que era un pedazo de infierno…

Eso era _algo_.

Sin más, el mayor leyó la etiqueta frente a él:

— _Cabernet Sauvignon St. Helena…_

—Veo que lo conoces. —Se asombró ligeramente el castaño— Se puede tomar con cerezas, le da un toque distinto. Es una recomendación.

—Nunca lo he intentado así. —Replicó, viendo al castaño tomar asiento frente a la encimera de la cocina, tras haber puesto a hervir una cacerola con agua, alistar utensilios y disponer pasta y varias salsas en la mesa—… ¿Harás de cenar?

—Tengo hambre. —Respondió el menor, como si fuera lo más lógico.

—… ¿ _Tú_ _**sabes**_ prender una estufa? —Preguntó, casi incrédulo.

Eren lo miró con malos ojos.

—Claro que sé. No preparo nada seguido porque no tengo tiempo. —Excusó.

El moreno no podía pegar los ojos de la impresión.

—… ¿y por qué _pasta_?

La respuesta del castaño fue inmediata:

—La comida italiana es el secreto para coger. —Levi rodó los ojos con fastidio. Debió haber sabido que le saldría con esa estupidez—… ¿Sabes que a las mujeres les gustan los hombres que cocinan?

—Ya vas a empezar con tus idioteces… —refunfuñó.

Eren sólo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ves? Por eso no coges y estás amargado. —Le encaró.

—Estoy satisfecho con mi rutina sexual tal como _está-_ estaba. —Corrigió el azabache, con mirada dura.

Al oír eso, el menor apretó los labios para no reírse y soltó, cruelmente:

—Hay una diferencia entre estar _satisfecho_ y estar _resignado_ , Ackerman.

—Cállate, maldito mocoso insolente. —Escupió, entre dientes— Si te ríes, te echaré esa maldita agua hirviendo encima.

—Ya, ya, es que… —soltó, intentando contenerse, pero terminó carcajeándose, para luego preguntar con pena— ¿Realmente puedes coger así, siendo tan mala leche? —Inquirió. —¿Sabes lo que me esfuerzo yo para evitar ser sarcástico y no hacer mis chistes de culos frente a las chicas? ¡Es muy difícil!

—Yo puedo hablar de culos cuando quiera. No necesito fingir. —Fue lo único que dijo el mayor.

—… porque no necesitas coger. —Aportó el castaño.

—No al grado _tuyo_ , porque no estoy _enfermo_.

—¡Yo no estoy enfermo! —Señaló el menor, con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Levi suspiró, pesadamente.

—Dicen que el perro no se ve la cola. —Murmuró.

—Devuélveme mi vino. —Se enfadó el menor.

—Vete al carajo, es mío. —Declaró el otro.

—Yo lo compré. —Sostuvo Eren.

—Porque me lo debías, yo limpié.

—Pude no haberte traído nada.

—Hicimos un trato.

Eren se lo quedó viendo con molestia, a lo que Levi sonrió con suficiencia, con el triunfo de la discusión.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de qué pasaba en realidad.

Pasaron veinte minutos en los que el menor no abrió la boca, cocinando en silencio y con el ceño fruncido, ignorándolo…

¿Acaso eso era una extraña ley del hielo?

—Eren.

No recibió respuesta.

—¿Qué mierda? ¿Tienes cinco años, acaso? —Preguntó el mayor, con voz fuerte y demandante cuan sargento— Contesta.

Pero el silencio fue su única réplica.

Levi bufó, viendo en dónde estaba la falla.

—Te daré una copa. Aunque no debería. —Apuntó, pero el castaño no volteó a verlo— ¿Qué? ¿No es suficiente?

—Quiero dos. —Admitió por lo bajo.

—No. —Ultimó Levi.

Nuevamente dirigió los ojos verdes a la comida, mirando con odio cómo la pala daba vueltas sobre la pasta…

—Mocoso.

No contestó.

—Si no respondes, no te daré nada. Te comportas como un chiquillo malcriado.

—¡El _malcriado_ eres tú! —Alzó la voz el menor.

—¿Ves? Eso te contesta un _mocoso malcriado_.

Enseguida, el castaño lo contempló con furia, cuando escuchó al azabache declarar:

—Una copa y dejo de llamarte "estúpido" por el resto de la noche . —Negoció el más bajito, ante la mirada molesta de Eren, quien acabó soltando entre dientes: "Hecho".

* * *

—¿No ibas a comer? —Preguntó el de ojos grises.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora no. Si como, tengo la obligación social de convidarte. —Admitió— Y no, es _mi_ pasta. Toda mía.

—Maldito mocoso egoísta. —Murmuró.

—Sí, soy egoísta y qué. Más pasta para mí. —Respondió.

—Ni siquiera probaría algo cocinado por ti. —Soltó el moreno— Debe saber a algo que te dan de comer en el infierno.

—Sólo estás enojado porque yo comeré pasta y tú no. —Se mofó el menor.

Levi viró los ojos como pensando "de verdad que la falta de oxígeno al nacer es algo muy serio".

No quiso darle más vueltas a aquella discusión sin fin. Se levantó y extrajo un sacacorchos de un cajón, para después tomar la botella –que había puesto a enfriar en el recipiente metálico– y la destapó de un tirón certero. Eren viéndolo por la rapidez con la que lo había hecho, sin comentar nada.

—Ten. No soy tan egoísta como tú. —Le murmuró, sirviéndole una copa y dejándola frente a él.

—Aun así, no te daré pasta. —Replicó Eren, despectivamente, mirando al moreno lavar las cerezas.

Éste negó con la cabeza mientras las lavaba, con derrota, al estilo de "este mocoso no tiene remedio", "cuántos golpes en la cabeza necesitas darte para quedar _así_ de estúpido".

Fue lo que pensó mientras dejaba frente a Eren un platito con dos cerezas limpias para acompañar el vino, apartando las últimas dos para él, en otro platito blanco.

Ése fue el peor error de su secuestro.

* * *

Se quedaron en silencio, bebiendo vino tinto acompañado de cerezas. No había manera de comunicarse demasiado cuando Eren hablaba de todo –excepto de sí mismo– y no preguntaba nada, y Levi sencillamente encontraba el silencio cómodo: El moreno era bueno siguiendo conversaciones, no para comenzarlas. Pero, imaginando el caso de _empezar_ _un diálogo_ con Eren, ¿qué le diría?

 _"_ _¿Cómo empezaste a ser un criminal?"_

 _"¿Por qué me odiabas al principio?"_

 _"¿Por_ _qué me secuestraste?"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué guardas una foto de infancia en tu cajón?"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué no sonríes como en esa foto?"_

No. Eren le diría que eso no le importaba. Levi apostaba el cuello.

Cuando, al momento de querer tomar la última cereza de su propio plato, vio una mano que se asomaba a tomarla también. Se quedaron viendo con desafío, con una mirada silenciosa y agresiva que advertía "quita tu _asquerosa_ _garra_ de mi fruta".

—Es mía. —Mantuvo Eren, con un tono oscuro.

—Tu culo. Está en mi plato. —Repuso el moreno, con ojos fríos.

—Tú la robaste y la pusiste en tu plato. —Supuso el castaño.

—Estás imbécil. —Contestó el mayor— Ya te tragaste las tuyas como la maldita aspiradora que eres… y ahora vas por lo mío. —Se quejó.

Sabía que era una _cereza_.

Una _estúpida_ _cereza_.

Pero no, era _**la**_ cereza: Ganarla o perderla era una prueba de _hombría_ , un asunto de machos, de marcar territorio, de posesión.

Para una mujer eso podría sonar ridículo. "Hay que partirla" podría sugerir, con tal de mantener la buena relación entre las partes. Aunque también había muchos tipos de mujeres.

Pero esos hombres preferían partirse entre sí y meterse una paliza mutua que _compartir_ la cereza.

En pocas palabras, _dividirla_ sería de cosa de _maricas_.

—¡Dámela! —Exigió Eren, con un grito potente y el ceño peligrosamente fruncido, cuando el mayor la tomó del plato y la ocultó en su puño.

—No. —Refunfuñó, cortantemente, mirando a Eren como un gato enfurruñado, protegiendo el alimento con celo.

Esa respuesta, al menor no le gustó.

Por eso, mientras Levi decía:

—Si quieres otra cereza, ve a comprar, ya te tragaste todas las _tuy_ -

Cuando fue interrumpido por un salvaje empujón, tumbando a Levi del asiento causando un estrépito. Al abrir los ojos grises, tenía el cuerpo de Eren encima, forcejeando contra el suyo.

—¡Que me la des! —Vociferó, agresivo, intentando quitársela.

—¡Vete al infierno! —Contraatacó Levi, retorciéndose para sacarse al mocoso de encima.

—¡Suéltala, maldito! —Ordenó el castaño, intentando abrirle el puño a la fuerza.

—¡ _No me jodas_! ¡Es mía! —Respondió el más bajo, con furia.

—¡Abre! —Demandó.

—¡No!

Y, no supo cómo pasó, pero el forcejeo de Eren se volvió tan fuerte que pensó que le rompería la mano, y que su "tesoro" no estaba seguro ahí.

Ahora que Levi lo pensaba, eso era _ridículo_ : Debería dársela. Qué importancia tenía. Era una cereza, había millones en el mundo, y acababa de comerse una con el vino.

Pero _**no**_ : Ésa era una batalla de machos, de fuerza, de protección, y Levi _no sabía_ hacerse para atrás.

Por eso, no pensó que el asunto de la cereza fuera ridículo.

Era _**serio**_.

Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro para la fruta. Vencer a Eren. Y luego reírse en su cara por ser débil y tonto y humillarlo por su patética derrota hasta el _último_ día de secuestro.

Eso sonaba estúpido.

Aunque no para él.

 _Mucho menos_ para Eren.

—¡Suelta! —Le gritó, pero Levi ya había encontrado el sitio más seguro para la fruta y la manera definitiva de vencerlo. De dar el asunto por terminado y hacer pedazos a Eren. De una vez por todas.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con horror al ver cómo Levi se la introducía a la boca y la sellaba.

Eren casi perdió la respiración, cuando reaccionó cuan huracán embravecido:

—¡ _Desgraciado_! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —Le rugió, iracundo, intentando abrir su boca con sus manos— ¡Abre la boca, bastardo!

Levi sólo negó. Las manos de Eren forzando su boca a abrirse, moviéndole el rostro formándole las caras más extrañas…

—¡ _Maldito_ _perro_! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a _robarle_ a un _ladrón_?! ¡Mierda, _no me jodas_! —Bramó, rabioso, tocando el abdomen de Levi para causarle alguna cosquilla que lo hiciera reírse…

No funcionó.

—¡Abre, malnacido!

El otro negó, articulando unos ruidos desde el interior de su boca semejantes a un "vete al diablo, mocoso tonto".

Eren estaba francamente enfurecido, frenético. Y a Levi, la cara y la mandíbula le comenzaban a doler…

Rayos, así Eren no iba a ganar nada: Él era terco, pero la tenacidad y resistencia de Levi eran de respeto… demonios, Eren pasaría toda la noche intentando abrirle la boca y no lograría nada.

El peor de los casos era que el mayor _se la tragara_ …

Era probable. Muy probable.

Pero no, _ésa_ era _**su**_ cereza. Nadie se metía con su cereza, maldita sea.

Por eso, Eren ni siquiera lo pensó.

Agarró la cara de Levi entre sus manos, con fuerza, para impactar sus labios a los otros en un impulso furioso.

El mayor quedó en blanco.

* * *

No era un beso.

Era algo así como una búsqueda desesperada que Eren hacía con su lengua contra la de Levi; una batalla que duró apenas cinco segundos.

Levi tenía los ojos bien abiertos cuando el menor se separó: Sus respiraciones pesadas, ruidosas… y el contacto había sido tan tosco, tan impulsivo pero profundo que, en cuanto Eren se robó la fruta y se propulsó bruscamente hacia atrás para apartarse, acabó arrancándole un hilo espeso de saliva a Levi que los unió…

… pero acabó rompiéndose cuando el menor se relamió los labios con una expresión de victoria, asomando la cereza por su boca para que el moreno viera su trofeo rojo, guardándolo después en el fondo de su cavidad, para luego soltarle con arrogancia:

— _Mía_. —Declaró Eren, con una sonrisa orgullosa y creída.

Al ver la _asquerosa_ sonrisa, la mirada de Levi se ensombreció. Peligrosamente. Advirtiendo el _peor_ de los castigos.

De un tirón violento, Levi acercó al chiquillo hacia él, presionando con rabia sus labios contra los del menor. Arrebatado. Implacable. Exigente.

¿Qué se creía, quitándole su cereza tan descaradamente y luego presumírsela como un premio?

Levi _no lo perdonaría_. Y su lengua furiosa no le daba tregua a la del mocoso, buscando su posesión en el interior de su boca; un contacto furioso de dientes y saliva vestido de fuerza, competencia, desafío…

El punto fuerte de Eren era la _violencia_.

Por eso, para ganar, tenía que usar una táctica diferente.

Inesperadamente, el mayor chupó la punta de la lengua del chiquillo entre sus labios, mordiéndola deliciosamente de una manera que le arrancó a Eren un suspiro de satisfacción.

Se distrajo.

Mierda, ¡se distrajo!

Pero ya era tarde cuando Levi le había arrebatado la fruta de la cavidad, separándose furiosamente y mostrándosela de la misma manera arrogante que Eren había usado con él; asomándola un poco por su boca, para luego ocultarla tras unos labios enrojecidos, cubiertos de las mordidas que le había hecho Eren y por el choque de sus dientes al combatir, para después murmurarle, secamente:

—Ladrón que roba a ladrón… —comenzó el azabache, su respiración agitada, enfurecida pero con un toque de triunfo, cuando escuchó a Eren completar:

—… recibe mil años de perdón. —Agregó el castaño, con una mirada enérgica y rebelde que aseguraba que no iba a rendirse…

… para después jalar al azabache por la nuca, continuando con la lucha.

Pero, esta vez, no salió bien.

Al tercer intento de robarla, la fruta _se partió_.

* * *

Se oía el ruido de un móvil sonando y sonando… terco, incesante. Insistente.

Eren no era una persona que ignorara las llamadas. Incluso con el carácter tan difícil y poco maleable que tenía, con su actitud de "todo me vale un carajo" y de rompe-reglas inalcanzable, una de sus pocas cualidades era su _accesibilidad_ : Era imposible que Eren no contestara el móvil. Estaba mentalmente entrenado para percibir la menor vibración de su teléfono y contestar al primer o segundo timbrazo.

… Habían pasado siete.

Podían pasar setenta.

Tras conocer los labios de Levi, no tenía lugar adónde ir. _Literalmente_ no lo tenía. Estaba pegado –o, más bien, prensado– contra una esquina de la cocina; aprisionado entre ésta y el cuerpo contrario, que lo empujaba suavemente hacia abajo y lo hacía resbalarse por el ángulo del rincón; sus cabellos castaños deslizándose por los muros conforme descendía, entre besos… _Dominio_. Levi lo estaba dominando en todos los sentidos.

Eren tenía una sensación extraña, algo que oscilaba entre un cosquilleo exquisito y un profundo vacío. _Confusión_. Su cabeza estaba vuelta un laberinto demente y mal conectado; su piel se enfriaba y se calentaba con los roces mientras esa sensación viajaba por su sangre como un veneno maldito y, a la vez, como un jarabe de alivio. _Complejo_. Era muy complejo.

Lo odiaba.

Pero no lo odiaba.

Pero _lo odiaba._

Todo en un ciclo diabólico.

Y glorioso.

Jamás en su vida había estado tan quieto. Se sentía como un muñeco flojo, inmóvil, con la cabeza vacía, sin pensar nada. Sabía que aquel joven lo besaba… que su propio rostro estaba ocupado por las manos pálidas, para hundirse más en una boca que no le respondía pero tampoco se resistía. ¿Por qué un hombre lo besaba? ¿Y por qué _ése_ , entre todos los que había, entre los millones de hombres y mujeres de la Tierra? ¿Por qué _él_?

No negaría que Ackerman tenía ese _algo_ , eso que pocas veces se veía en la vida pero _nunca_ en ese negocio: Él tenía esa paciencia y esa habilidad de adaptación a situaciones de estrés extremo. El castaño había oído que muchas víctimas permitían el abuso sexual de sus secuestradores por evitar que les amputaran dedos, por negociar comida, por rebajar alguna deuda o por cualquier motivo. Y sí, _había oído_ , porque sobre secuestros Eren sólo conocía su propia parte, que era _negociación_. No sabía _nada_ de cuidar de alguien, de lo que pasaba tras cobrar el rescate, de la liberación. Pero había oído que muchas personas eran abusadas o se dejaban abusar, que llegaba un momento en el que perdían la esperanza, que obedecían bajando la voz, la resistencia y la cabeza.

 _Levi no._

Jamás se había humillado para que Eren lo tratara un poco mejor. Al contrario, Levi había sido el mismo moreno de mala leche desde el _primer día_ hasta _ése_ , cuatro meses y medio después. El mismo tipo con boca de infierno que no temía aventarle groserías y respuestas filosas a quien fuera.

Le agradaba su sarcasmo. Cómo olía, cómo limpiaba, cómo Levi era todo lo contrario a él: Mientras Eren destruía, el otro creaba; mientras él era desastre y caos, Levi era estabilidad y seguridad. Cuando Eren decidía oscurecerse, el mayor encendía una vela y continuaba. Cuando él se hundía y se tapaba con una colcha de desesperanza y miseria, Levi se levantaba entre los escombros y seguía. Ante el daño y el dolor, cuando Eren sólo buscaba vengarse, Levi prefería hacer el recuento de daños, sanar y seguir adelante… orgulloso, invencible, con la cabeza en alto.

Eren _no podía_ hacerlo así.

Para él, sus heridas salían pasándoselas a otro, al estilo "para que algo se limpie, otra cosa se tiene que ensuciar". Así, para que Eren cerrara sus heridas, debía abrirlas en otra persona.

… Levi estaba lleno de heridas.

Y aun así, él no parecía buscar vengarse: Lucía demasiado maduro para eso, demasiado estable emocionalmente, con un autocontrol que Eren desearía en sus sueños más desesperados; mientras que el castaño era una mecha que se encendía al instante, con el mínimo contacto con el fuego…

Eren era un espejo: Si recibía dolor, escupía dolor; mientras que Levi era capaz de mantener el control y ver que, si alimentaba el fuego con más fuego, acabaría consumiéndose él mismo. Eren buscaba más fuego, uno más letal, aunque acabara quemándose… mientras Levi buscaba agua, buscaba el remedio.

Él era capaz de hacer todo eso que Eren no podía.

Para Eren, Levi era _puro_. Un malhablado, era _verdad_. Amargado hasta el infierno, _cierto_. Pero era honesto. Directo. Sincero aunque doliera.

Ésa era la idea que tenía de él. Ahora que lo conocía, por supuesto. O que _creía_ conocerlo.

Por eso, Eren odió esa escena, al darse cuenta de que la imagen que tenía de Levi era mentira. Que Levi era igual a los demás. Que el hombre que había dañado a Eren en el pasado nunca se fue ni cambió, sólo se ocultó para esperar el momento más vulnerable del mocoso, para atacarlo, para _engañarlo_ …

Odiaba que Levi buscara sus labios y los robara repetidas veces.

Odiaba no oponer resistencia.

Odiaba cómo Levi acaparaba su rostro con sus manos para chupar deliciosamente sus labios, haciéndole correr un escalofrío por la columna, de puro placer y anticipación.

Odiaba que le gustara cómo besaba.

Odiaba haberle dicho que la fruta ya no estaba, con pausas torpes entre besos, que el reto había acabado y que Levi lo hubiera ignorado… y, en lugar de soltarlo, lo encerrara en un rincón de la cocina, triturando sus muñecas para inmovilizarlo y tumbándolo bajo su cuerpo para dominarlo, montando sus piernas en torno a la cintura del mocoso mientras devoraba sus labios; arrancándole el sabor a vino tinto, a cereza, a confusión, a deseo, a secuestro…

Cuando Eren rompió el contacto de golpe, rechazando el nuevo roce, el nuevo intento de unir sus labios…

Al notarlo, el mayor no lo pensó: Apretó y forzó el rostro de Eren en su dirección para continuar –aunque el chiquillo no lo quisiera–, cuando lo escuchó decir, en voz baja:

—Para.

—No.

—Para. —Insistió, un poco más fuerte— No sigas. —Lo cortó de tajo, con un empujón leve que alejó al moreno de su pecho, apenas unos centímetros, mientras Eren se mordía el labio inferior, inconscientemente.

Odiaba que le gustara su sabor.

Pero odiaba aún más que Levi buscara sus labios como si de verdad los quisiera…

—… Dos cosas. —Habló, secamente.

Tras separarse, ninguno volteó a verse.

—Ackerman, no puedes decirle esto a nadie. _A nadie_.

… Qué estupidez era ésa.

No era como si estuviera en sus planes, realmente. ¿A quién se lo iba a contar? Ni siquiera podía salir. ¿Acaso Eren no se acordaba de que lo tenía secuestrado y privado del exterior?

Y, si no fuera así, ¿qué cosa iba a contar? ¿Cómo Eren había acabado rechazándolo? ¿Recibiéndolo de una manera penosa que le pareció similar a "a ver, me he besado con puras mujeres, qué se sentirá que te bese un hombre"; "ah, no me gustó"; "bueno, ya quítate"?

Aunque sonara ridículo, _así_ se había sentido.

Levi no lo expresaba. Pero era capaz de verlo.

No iba a llorar como niña desconsolada, tampoco. Pero había deseado un poco más de Eren… y se había quedado con la sensación de las manos vacías. Sólo eso. Y que Eren lo apartara con aquella frialdad…

Diablos, de qué se quejaba.

Suerte había tenido de que Eren no cogiera la pistola y le disparara entre las cejas.

Aunque, ahora que se daba cuenta, no la traía. Pero estaba seguro de que Eren sabía matar de diversas maneras.

Pero, ¿por qué demonios había tenido que elegir _ésa_?

—Lo otro _es_ \- —comenzó el menor, pero fue cortado por un seco:

—Ya entendí, no diré nada. —Murmuró el otro.

—No, escucha. —Demandó el castaño, quien parecía… enfadado. O no. Bueno, había algo de eso, y de un revoltijo maniático. Esa expresión nunca la había visto en Eren, jamás. Ni _una_ sola vez en cuatro meses y medio.

Parecía como si…

—¿Estás tan _desesperado_ por irte? —Inquirió, en voz baja, mientras los ojos grises se teñían de confusión— ¿Tan desesperado que te animas a besarme? ¿Crees que voy a caer por algo tan estúpido como _eso_?

… ¿De qué rayos hablaba ese chiquillo?

Entonces, lo oyó preguntar:

—¿La cosa no salió bien con Farlan y lo intentas conmigo? —Quiso saber, y notó cómo la agresividad escalaba en su voz, como un peligro que crecía lento pero progresivo— ¿Crees que no sabía que te dio un móvil? ¿Qué tan estúpido crees que soy?

¿Qué era eso? ¿Odio? ¿Reclamo? ¿Dolor? ¿Nada? ¿Todo junto?

—Lo tienes desde el segundo mes. La comunicación empezó por ahí.

Quiso preguntar cómo diablos lo sabía, pero no lo hizo. No lo había usado jamás frente a las cámaras. ¿Cómo rayos se había enterado?

—Y ¿qué tenías pensado después de besarme? —Preguntó, de frente— Imaginemos que no te dije nada, que seguiste besándome… de ahí, ¿qué seguía?

El azabache no contestó.

No lo había pensado. No más allá, en realidad. Ni siquiera había planeado eso. Simplemente había ocurrido por _una_ razón, la lucha ridícula, para continuar por _otra_ razón…

—… ¿Me ibas a coger? —Se interesó, así de brutalmente— ¿Y yo qué iba a hacer? ¿Acabar gritándote la clave entre gemidos?

No dijo nada.

Pero sentía unas _inmensas_ ganas de patearle la cara.

—La razón por la que tu amistad con él acabó… —empezó Eren— es porque se te confesó y era un criminal. Lo mandaste al infierno el mismo día —sostuvo, seriamente—… porque, bueno, tú tenías una carrera, un trabajo formal y eras importante, y él… pues, iba a acabar preso, ¿no? —Comentó. —Eso dice Annie, y probablemente sea cierto. Ella no se inventaría algo tan ridículo.

El mayor no respondió.

—Esa noche que vino, él te propuso que te quedaras con él si te liberaba. —Declaró— Días después, aceptaste: Te mandó información, los planos y la clave de la entrada del edificio; la tuve que cambiar. Pero no te dio la del apartamento, supongo que para que no huyeras sin él.

Más silencio.

Eren sonrió, sintiéndose en control.

—¿Ves? Yo sabía todo esto y ni siquiera te diste cuenta. —Le soltó— La razón por la que empecé a lanzarte huesos con fines sexuales… es porque quería saber hasta dónde llegarías. Y lo pescaste, al final. Justo como yo lo supuse. —Manifestó. —Llegó un momento que me tragué el cuento de que eras distinto, de que no follarías sólo porque sí, de que eras de los pocos que no se movían por interés… —confesó— Parecías tan correcto criticándome porque fumaba, porque follaba con cualquier mujer, porque engañaba… ahora, ¿qué vas a decir? —Preguntó, con fuerza. —Si tú igual tenías la idea de _usarme_. Al final, estás tan podrido como yo, como toda la gente.

La mirada que el moreno le dedicaba era mortífera. Su puño temblaba con el hambre de estrellarse contra sus dientes.

—Tenía una venganza pendiente contigo. —Sentenció, con ojos fríos— Y ya me la pagaste. Ya no tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Fue la primera vez que habló, en todo el rato:

—¿Venganza por qué? ¿De qué mierda hablas? —Habló, fríamente.

Eren suspiró.

—… Te lo dije antes: A mí no me interesa el dinero de tu rescate. Sólo quería cobrarme lo pendiente, y ya quedó. —Declaró.

—¿Qué quieres decir-?

—Quiero decir —comenzó, con una mirada seria, implacable—… que hiciste buen trabajo con el beso, ni siquiera pareció forzado. No sé cómo lo lograste-

Pero Levi le soltó, fríamente:

—¿Y la maldita clave que querías?

—Oh, no te dije. —Admitió el menor, rodando los ojos— Tu jefe cambió el programa y las claves cuando "te fuiste"… Aunque me la des, no funcionará. Por eso te decía que ya no tenemos asuntos _pendientes_ … —Repitió— Así que te daré la clave, el código de verificación y con eso te vas. Fin de la historia.

—… ¿Qué? —Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar.

—Ven. —Acto seguido, miró al castaño levantarse con dirección al tablero, ingresando los datos con rapidez, la bocina de la máquina soltando un "código de verificación final aceptado"— No creo que quieras llevarte algo, ésta fue tu cárcel y tu infierno, dudo que quieras un recuerdo de aquí. Sígueme, me falta la última puerta.

Pero, antes de que Eren hiciera el menor movimiento, sintió un agarre brusco por la muñeca que lo inmovilizó donde estaba.

—La clave del cejas es provisional. —Admitió el mayor, dejando a Eren helado ante la confesión—… Configuré el programa para aceptar _una_ clave más, en caso de que yo muriera o me pasara algo. —Afirmó. —Pero la mía nunca dejará de funcionar, a menos que yo lo decida.

El castaño se quedó callado, observándolo, cuando lo oyó decir:

—Vamos a intercambiar claves. —Decidió Levi, fríamente— Ya que estoy tan podrido, veamos _quién_ de los dos lo está más. Quién traiciona al otro primero —propuso. —Tú tienes _prohibido_ liberarme, es simple lógica: Si lo haces, te vas a meter en un buen lío. _A ti_ no te interesa el rescate, pero a tus jefes sí. —Observó, serio y analítico— Luego, si yo te doy la clave, harás un montón de asaltos de manera descontrolada y masiva, así que _no debo_ dártela, también lo tengo prohibido. —Admitió. —Ambos perdemos: Si tú me liberas, y si yo te doy la clave para que asaltes a tu gusto.

Al escucharlo, Eren no dijo nada, sólo miró a Levi alejarse un minuto para luego volver con un papel en mano, con algo escrito en él.

—Ten. —Le dijo, extendiéndoselo— Ésta es la clave del Banco de Sina, de la bóveda interna. —Eren se quedó pasmado. —Pero, si quieres ir más allá y asaltar todos los demás… —comenzó, escribiendo otros dígitos en el papel, para ofrecérselo de nuevo— Necesitas hablar con tu _hacker:_ Dile que, cuando sepa la clave principal, la introduzca de nuevo al revés. Así ingresas al programa falso, y listo, eres un bastardo millonario.

El castaño ni siquiera pudo parpadear, cuando escuchó al mayor decir:

—Me quedaré hasta la liberación formal. —Enunció, seriamente— Hasta que te den el rescate, como debe ser.

—Ackerman-

Pero fue interrumpido por un brutal:

—… y _aprende a hablar_ , pedazo de mierda. —Gruñó, fríamente— Piensa un poco las cosas antes de aventarlas por la boca; haciéndome ver como una puta que hace de todo para que la liberen. Yo prefiero morirme que arrastrarme por algo. —Le aseguró, con ojos helados. —Además, tenía pensado _cargarme_ a Farlan antes de pasar un mísero día con él. No soy ninguna puta necesitada… contrario a tu brillante análisis lleno de mierda.

Enseguida, miró a Levi alejarse con un aire sombrío, glacial.

Aquella frase le interesó.

 _A ver quién traiciona primero a quién_ : Habría que ver si Levi se largaba dejándole el problema a Eren con los superiores –quienes no dudarían en matar al castaño si descubrían la huida– o ver si Eren asaltaba los bancos dejando a los directivos quebrados, al borde del suicidio _al_ _quedarse limpios_.

—… Tienes un reto, Ackerman. —Murmuró, con una sonrisa rebelde e interesada, mirándolo desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación.

De alguna u otra manera, el moreno siempre lograba tener el control, y quedarse con la última palabra.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 9.**

 **Notas:** Gracias a quien ha leído, a quien ha comentado; he respondido por PM o _chat_ c:

Bueno, no voy a mentir: El primer beso entre Eren y Levi (en este fic) estuvo _c*brón_ (por lo explosivo/impulsivo de Eren, por lo agresivo/inexpresivo de Levi, por la situación de crimen); pero ojalá este primer acercamiento (y de esta manera) no haya quedado tan extraño, así como la postura de los dos, ya que son tan distintos. Por último, cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido.

Un abrazo.


	10. Carnal

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Plagado de carnalidad. Dos ventanas al _lemon._

* * *

 **\- 10 -**

La última semana del secuestro… era lo opuesto a la primera.

Algo _totalmente_ opuesto.

Desde que Levi se había rehusado a salir… decidiendo esperar hasta la liberación formal y el dinero por el rescate, cuando decidieron intercambiar claves…

… parecía como si Eren se hubiera transformado en otra persona. Una completamente distinta, que no paraba de decirle "puedes irte cuando quieras", "no tenemos asuntos pendientes"…

Claro, ¿y que Levi perdiera el reto?

Oh, no.

El asunto era cuál de los dos _traicionaba_ al otro primero… y, aunque era difícil saber si Eren ya había asaltado el Banco de Sina o no, no se veía gran cambio en él: El menor no parecía tener más dinero ni menos… todo lucía igual. Así, a Levi le dio la impresión de que ninguno de los dos se había traicionado todavía.

Y ya no parecía un secuestro.

 _En lo absoluto._

En los últimos días, Eren llevaba comida corrida al apartamento, dejando la bolsa en la mesa como si fuera un alimento común. Le facilitaba al mayor los libros que quería. Le decía que podía salir del edificio a tomar aire o ver al exterior.

Levi no lo había hecho jamás.

"¿Qué harás si llego a salir?" le preguntó al menor aquella madrugada, lentamente, con la mirada fija en el té negro.

Eren tenía un tic en la mano cuando no fumaba. _Abstinencia_.

Tenía como dos semanas sin fumar ni una sola vez en el apartamento, cuando antes le arrojaba la nube de humo en la cara.

Sin tabaco, el castaño se volvía nervioso, y sus dedos tamborileaban sobre la mesa sin que él se diera cuenta. Levi le había dicho que fumara si tanto lo necesitaba —no con esas palabras—, pero Eren sólo lo ignoraba.

—… ¿Qué haré si te vas? —Preguntó el más joven— Simple: cerraré la puerta tras de ti y me iré. Podrías dar mis coordenadas y denunciarme.

Al oír esta respuesta, el azabache adoptó una mirada extraña sobre su té, una que el menor no pudo comprender.

Jamás pudo entenderla.

Eren le decía que podía llamar a alguien para que fuera por él. O que podía dejarlo cerca de la casa de algún amigo. El menor le abría todas las puertas y ventanas, mostrándole todas las salidas…

Y Levi las rechazaba todas.

Tal vez por lo que pasó aquella noche.

La 132 del secuestro.

* * *

Levi gustaba de leer. Eren no sabía ni por qué. Él sólo había leído el libro de Frankl porque fue un regalo de Armin, aunque tenía que admitir que le había gustado. El azabache no leía novelas, romance ni fantasía; al contrario, pedía libros de filosofía, unos que jamás leía frente a Eren. Generalmente, cuando el castaño volvía del trabajo, Levi siempre estaba en la cocina y compartían algún momento para hablarse ("putearse") o para verse sin comentar mucho. La razón: Eren no hablaba de su rutina allá afuera, y Levi estaba encerrado siempre, no había mucho que contar.

Excepto sobre el pasado… el cual _ninguno_ tocaba.

Mantenían ese muro entre ellos y nadie se atrevía a quitar el primer ladrillo.

Esa noche ocurrió lo más extraño e inexplicable de su secuestro. Sin embargo, Levi no se arrepentía.

De ninguna manera.

Ni un solo día de su vida se arrepentiría.

* * *

Eren llegó más temprano de lo usual cuando halló al moreno tendido en el sofá, leyendo. El menor se extrañó, y es que jamás lo había visto recostado cómodamente en el sillón, con los ojos grises clavados en las hojas.

No había visto a Eren entrar, y no se había movido del sofá ni había hecho algo que no fuera hojear el libro. El menor se preguntó cuánto tiempo le tomaría darse cuenta de su ingreso. O, tal vez, ya estaba enterado; sólo había decidido no prestarle atención.

Ah, ya se las pagaría.

Y los ojos grises casi se botaron de asombro cuando su propio cuerpo se hundió en el sofá con unos sesenta kilos arriba de él.

—¡Ah, imbécil! —Gritó el mayor, aunque su voz sonaba ligeramente falta de oxígeno.

—¿Quién te dio permiso de acostarte en mi sofá? —Quiso saber Eren, con un tono demandante— Vete a tu cuarto.

—Serás idiota. Yo estaba aquí primero. —Escupió el hombre bajo su cuerpo— Pon tu culo en otro lado.

—No, vete tú.

—Pues no me iré, yo estaba antes. —Lo desafió el moreno.

—No me quitaré. Es mi sillón, yo lo compré en pagos por catálogo.

—Me importa un carajo. —Refunfuñó Levi— Haz lo que quieras. De todos modos, no pesas nada, porque eres un mocoso con cabeza de aire.

—¿Ah, sí? —Se molestó el castaño— Pues yo estoy muy cómodo. Estás tan enano que ni te sientes.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, mierda?! —Reventó.

—Sí, eres muy chiquito. —Repitió Eren, sin el menor temor— De hecho, se está tan cómodo que me dormiré aquí.

Oh, no.

Ese mocoso le estaba sacando el aire.

—… Pues no me importa. —Murmuró el azabache, con rabia y una dosis de frialdad.

—Pues a mí me importa menos. —Regresó el menor.

—Estoy muy a gusto. —Comentó con el cuerpo aplastado.

—Yo _nunca_ he estado más a gusto. —Le hizo saber el otro, aunque tenía la rodilla de Levi encajada en su espalda.

Se quedaron así como dos minutos.

Incluso, Eren casi soltó una risa cuando vio el libro aparecer a un lado de su cabeza, denotando que Levi había retomado la lectura en la página que se quedó…

 _Ignorado_. Otra vez.

 _Agh_.

—… ¿De qué se trata tu libro ñoño? —Se interesó el menor, con un tono contradictorio.

Los ojos grises se abrieron con asombro.

¿Eren le estaba preguntando por un libro?

Entonces, escuchó a Levi suspirar bajo su cuerpo, antes de contestar con seriedad:

—Es una reflexión sobre la vida y los placeres mundanos-

— _Aburrido_. —Lo cortó Eren.

—Cállate. Yo no llego a patearles las bolas a los demás, ni me acuesto encima de las personas a sacarles el aire.

—Ya te dije que te fueras a tu cuarto. —Recordó Eren.

—Y yo ya te dije que te metas el dedo por el culo.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Otro silencio.

Pasaron tantos segundos, que incluso Levi cambió de página. Más silencio y, dos minutos después, al intentar hojear por tercera vez, escuchó un:

—No. —Proveniente de Eren.

—¿No _qué_?

—Aún estoy leyendo… —aquello sonó muy bajito, incluso suave, tanto que paralizó los dedos de Levi; y, por primera vez, prestó atención a cómo estaban ellos dos.

Sus brazos encerraban el cuello de Eren para leer el libro —como si lo sostuviera para ambos— e inconscientemente, Eren se había movido a un lado de él en el sofá —quién sabe si para dejar de aplastar al moreno o para que su rodilla no se le clavara en la espalda—, pero ya no estaba aplastándolo, sino recostado a un lado de él…

Era extraño.

Había tanto silencio que se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos; era el momento más íntimo que habían tenido sin follar con nadie. Levi no era exactamente romántico, no se había acostado en un sofá a leer con nadie, y francamente Eren no era el tipo de persona que prestaba atención a los detalles; más bien, se iba directo al contacto físico más bruto, carnal y desenfrenado…

Aunque ambos notaron la situación, nadie dijo nada, con la esperanza de que el otro no se diera cuenta si uno no lo decía.

Fue cuando el moreno preguntó, en voz seca pero baja:

—… ¿Terminaste de leer?

—Hmn.

Levi no supo interpretar eso. Sólo miró que el menor le quitó el libro, lo cerró y lo colocó a un lado.

—Estaba leyendo. —Se quejó el azabache.

— _Estabas_. —Reafirmó.

Realmente no entendía qué pasaba por la mente de Eren.

O el porqué se había quedado a un costado de él en el sofá, con los ojos verdes fijos sobre la camisa blanca del moreno, callado.

O por qué le había preguntado eso.

—Ackerman…

—¿Qué?

—Antes del secuestro, ¿tenías novia?

El mayor se quedó en blanco al oírlo. Jamás hubiera esperado que Eren le preguntara algo así, mucho menos con el rostro oculto en el tapiz del sofá.

Menos aún entendió el porqué respondió con sinceridad:

—… No era algo formal. —Admitió el moreno, en voz baja— Pero sí, empezaba a salir con alguien.

—Ah. —Soltó el castaño, para luego añadir—… No sé si lo entiendas igual, pero "empezar a salir" suena a que no se habían acostado-

—No.

Eren sonrió, algo maléfico.

—Je, te cortó por amargado. Eso tiene que ser.

Pero Levi no respondió.

El silencio sorprendió al menor.

—No me digas, ¿empezó a coger con otro?

Silencio.

—… ¿Se volvió lesbiana?

El moreno suspiró, para luego responder con algo tan brutal que dejó a Eren con los ojos de par en par.

—Fue asesinada.

No dijo nada como por diez segundos.

—… ¿Asesinada?

Levi replicó, sin verlo.

—El día del asalto del banco, entre los que mataron, estaba ella. Fue la que más sufrió.

Eren no hizo ni dijo nada, salvo escucharlo.

—Ella intentó esconderse, pero la arrastraron por el cabello… y, cuando trató de correr, le clavaron una navaja en la pierna y cayó, para finalmente darle un balazo…

—Lo viste.

—Todo, sí.

El castaño frunció el ceño, callándose un rato, hasta que soltó casi sin voz:

—… ¿ella te gustaba?

—Era buena persona.

—¿Te gustan las buenas personas?

Ante esto, aunque volteó a ver al castaño, notó que estaba oculto. A saber qué expresión tenía en ese momento…

Sin embargo, lo único que Levi pudo contestar, fue:

—… me agradan muchos tipos de personas. —Le hizo saber— Y odio a muchas también.

—No preguntaba por nada en especial. —Declaró Eren, torciendo la boca como un puchero desinteresado.

—No, ya sé que no tienes otra intención.

Aquella respuesta del moreno le pateó algo.

 _Mierda_. Estaba bien que el azabache no se diera cuenta, pero…

Ugh.

Inevitablemente, como compensación por lo que su boca no podía admitir, Levi sintió que el mocoso se había acurrucado un centímetro más contra su cuerpo… sólo un poco. Bastante poco.

Pero su cara había acabado bajo el cuello del moreno, dándole a Levi la sensación de que Eren era bastante pequeño…

Aquello era un juego de roces, de retar al otro a acercarse pero sin ir _más allá_ : Eren había empezado recostándose encima de él con la excusa de que _era su sofá_ ; Levi había continuado rodeando su cuello con sus brazos con la excusa de _leer_. Enseguida, Eren se había acurrucado bajo el pecho de Levi, murmurando "no te hagas ideas: No tengo almohadas aquí, no hay otra razón para esto" y el moreno había contestado "no, no hay otra razón"… y, al alzar un poco el rostro del chiquillo, miró cómo los ojos verdes se iban en otra dirección.

Lo besó.

Pero no como Eren esperaba.

Le besó la comisura de su labio, para luego subir al filtrum entre su labio superior y bajo su nariz. Empezó a besar su rostro, de manera casta, superficial, apenas rozándolo.

Esquivando sus labios.

Pasando de ellos malignamente.

Se acercaba, dejaba un leve soplido y besaba otra parte. Rozaba, se alejaba. Eren sentía la sombra de los labios de Levi sobre los propios y, al otro segundo, ya no había nada.

Maldito.

 _Mil veces maldito_ , pensó Eren.

Y Levi pudo ver… su expresión de pura frustración. Un rostro ansioso pero contenido que gritaba "ya trágate mi boca, mierda", pero Eren no lo admitía, apretando los párpados con tensión, lleno de orgullo…

—¿Algún problema? —Preguntó la voz ligeramente ronca del moreno.

—Todo perfecto. —Admitió arrogantemente aquel chiquillo.

—Excelente.

Y el maldito, aquel maldito…

Se atrevió a lamer lenta y sensualmente la comisura de su boca, haciendo que Eren separara sus labios en anticipación…

— _Pídelo_.

—Ni loco.

Ahí yacía el "problema".

Los orgullos de Eren y Levi pesaban más que cien vacas juntas y se rozaban de la manera más sádica.

—Tal vez me vaya a mi cuarto. —Propuso el moreno, de la nada, sobre su oído— Lo dijiste tú, ¿no? Que te deje el sillón…

Pero Eren lo apretó por el brazo, inmovilizándolo.

—Desgraciado. Me tientas, y… —refunfuñó, enfurecido, incluso…

—¿Y _qué_? —Preguntó el azabache, en un susurro, sus respiraciones golpeándose entre ellas impacientemente.

—… Me besas como si fuera tu hija de cinco años. —Dejó escapar Eren, cuando oyó al moreno preguntar:

—¿Qué, quieres que te bese como si fueras mi novio?

Pero, ante esto, escuchó al castaño soltar sin la menor pizca de vergüenza:

—Qué tal como si fueras mi esposo —el mayor se quedó con los ojos de par en par—… y ésta es la primera noche que te entregas a mí.

… Ahora entendía cómo Eren sacaba a todas esas mujeres.

El grandísimo idiota _sabía_ qué decir.

Pero…

—¿Algún problema, Ackerman? —Sonrió el mocoso, contra sus labios, sorprendiéndolo por una fracción de segundo.

—Todo perfecto. —Lo imitó Levi, y Eren sonrió con crueldad.

—… no debes amarrarte y hacerte sufrir así. —Consideró, con esa voz que lo mataba— Bésame si lo deseas.

—Quién mierda lo va a desear. —Escupió el mayor, sintiéndose cada vez más arrastrado por él, pero reforzando todas sus murallas—… Chiquillo idiota. Tienes un maldito ego tan inmenso que, cada vez que sales de tu casa, tienen que llamar a una grúa para que te ayuden a levantarlo.

Y Eren respondió:

—Pues no siempre necesito a una grúa para que me _levante_ las cosas. —Le gruñó, y Dios, que Levi supo de qué demonios estaba hablando.

Iba a estallar.

—Sólo dos centímetros, Ackerman, de robarte mis labios…

—Que te jodan. —Musitó el azabache— Que te violen unos putos negros sin piedad… —refunfuñó, cuando sintió la nariz de Eren rozarse contra su cuello y su oreja, ahondando en sus cabellos negros y respirando cálidamente en ellos para después preguntarle, susurrando:

—¿Para qué dejárselo a los negros… si puedes _encargarte_ tú?

Mierda.

Grandísima mierda.

Fue lo que Levi pensó.

Y no una vez. Fueron casi trescientas.

Era alguna clase de récord.

—Mocoso, _cuida_ lo que dices… —le advirtió, seriamente, aunque Eren percibió que una parte de aquel hombre tan glacial se dejaba llevar…

—… ¿Por qué? —Murmulló— ¿Es porque te hago perder la cabeza?

—Te crees la gran cosa.

—… ¿no lo soy?

—Creído. Que te parta un rayo.

—¿A cuál _rayo_ te refieres, exactamente? —Preguntó, sensual, burlesco, intrigado, cuando del mayor brotó un quebrado y ahogado:

—Ngh… —gimió, cuando sintió la mano de Eren apretar algo bajo él, con confianza.

—¿Te refieres a éste?

—S-Suelta…

—¿Quieres que lo suelte, para… _qué_? ¿Para metérmelo a la boca… o qué hacemos con él?

Levi se retorció, impaciente, inquieto, afectado.

—Maldito mocoso, no te pases-

—¿Qué ocurre si me paso? —Se interesó, con aquel susurro infernal— Dime. Soy una persona curiosa…

—Eres _intragable_. —Siseó el azabache, casi con dificultad.

—¿Seguro? —Preguntó, y Levi suspiró con la visión de aquel chiquillo asomar tímidamente la punta de su lengua… para demostrarle que no era "intragable", invitándolo así a _tragarse_ su lengua, su boca…

A _tragárselo_ a él…

Y no pudo más.

Ninguno pudo.

Porque, con esa pequeña invitación, acabó rozando con su lengua la de Eren, para luego chuparla ligeramente entre sus labios, antes de ahondar en la boca del menor… sobre él en el sofá. Un castaño que correspondía a sus besos, que jugaba con su lengua con el mismo deseo e intensidad que lo mareaban a él; un chiquillo que suspiraba dentro de la boca de Levi, encantado por el roce tan descarado pero tan deseado de sus labios contra los del mayor…

Esa noche, el azabache no dejó de besarlo hasta dormirse; con la cabeza del chiquillo sobre su pecho, dormitando suavemente contra él…

 _"Los mocosos estúpidos se duermen temprano"_ fue lo que pensó, apartando una hebra castaña de su cara, que le entorpecía la vista de aquel rostro tan joven, con el ceño fruncido por una determinación que no se le quitaba ni dormido.

Le gustaba sentir la respiración apacible de Eren sobre su pecho.

Le gustaba su calor.

Su olor.

Su decisión de acero.

Cómo se sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Sus labios.

 _"… Está mal"_

 _"Sale con demasiadas mujeres"_

 _"Eres tan importante como lo son todas ellas"_

 _"No te involucres demasiado"_

 _"No te ates demasiado"_

 _"Aléjate"_

Pero no podía.

Diablos, deseaba todo lo contrario.

 _Ansiaba_ estar cerca de él.

 _Dentro de él_ , en el más real, material e inmaterial de los sentidos.

 _"Aunque sea mi destrucción"_

Hanji no pudo haberlo descrito mejor: _Autodestrucción_.

Porque, hasta ese punto, Levi estaba destruido, vuelto escombros y polvo por él.

* * *

Amanecer con el cuerpo del mocoso enredado entre sus brazos era tan irreal como milagroso. Algo que lo llenaba de las maneras más gloriosas… y de las más crueles también.

 _Aquello_ era tan extraño que le parecía no haberse despertado de verdad.

Sentía que Eren _desaparecería_.

Que su propio cuerpo se evaporaría, como si fuera alguna clase de sueño.

Porque el chiquillo que dormitaba sobre su pecho no podía ser el mismo que lo secuestró, ¿cierto?

Carajo, Eren lucía tan apacible, tan joven… y, a pesar de ello, tan golpeado por la vida, tan quemado con sus propias decisiones criminales y personales. Eren tenía un agarre posesivo, demandante, incluso dormido.

Levi no quiso levantarse, ni levantarlo. En ese sofá, estaba recostado un milagro.

No sabía si tendría la oportunidad de ver a Eren _así_ otra vez, ambos rendidos como esos novios vencidos por el sueño tras una larga charla sobre ellos mismos, sobre su futuro, enredados el uno en el otro…

Eso parecían esos dos.

Un moreno encerrado por los brazos caprichosos de Eren, que parecían jamás querer soltarlo.

Era uno de esos momentos que uno quisiera que duraran una eternidad.

* * *

Se había quedado dormido, inevitablemente, con el dulce rumor de la respiración del menor contra su cuello.

Pero, cuando despertó, el chiquillo no estaba… y pasó el resto del día sin su pista.

También el día siguiente.

Levi tuvo dos días para pensar: Había comparado cómo su secuestro había evolucionado… lo insufrible que era el principio, lo mucho que se había adaptado. Pero tenía que reconocer que Eren tampoco era el mismo desalmado de los primeros días… incluso, trataba a Levi como a una persona.

 _Mentira._

Todo eso era mentira.

No lo trataba como a una persona… había algo más.

En el aire yacía una constante tensión: La misma que lo había llevado a besar a Eren la primera vez, a ignorarlo cuando le dijo "basta"; la misma tensión que lo llevó a dormirse con él en ese sofá y no querer levantarse…

No entendía cómo pasaba… pero, con Eren, las cosas dejaban de ser lógicas, y todo pasaba a convertirse en _desorden y caos_ …

Y ése era el mejor y último ejemplo: El día 134.

El día en el que todo se fue al carajo.

* * *

Levi siempre encontraba a Eren en la cocina, no había otro lugar. Eran las nueve de la noche cuando un ligero olor a loción capturó su olfato tan fino.

— _Hey_.

Al oírlo, el azabache volteó a ver a Eren de reojo sólo para demostrarle que lo había escuchado.

Pero no contaba con que la mirada gris se le quedaría estúpidamente pegada a él, al menos veinte segundos.

… Eren se veía mejor que nunca.

Y eso que no usaba algo demasiado elegante ni refinado, ni asombrosamente costoso. Pero no cargaba aquella gabardina que lo cubría siempre, sino un cambio ligero en negro… el pantalón de mezclilla ligeramente ceñido, la camisa de manga larga negra con los primeros dos botones desabrochados… y un rosario sobre el pecho de gemas negras. Pero, ¿un rosario católico?

Mierda, que el mocoso se miraba…

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Ackerman?

El azabache volvió la vista hacia lo que hacía.

—… A quién le va a gustar un mocoso tarado y mal formado. —Fue su respuesta, cuando de pronto oyó un:

—Ah. Pensé que a ti. —Soltó con calma y desfachatez, como si no tuviera un filtro de vergüenza.

Se escuchó un estrépito.

Y, cuando se fijó, a Levi se le había resbalado el plato de las manos, dentro del lavavajillas.

Al ver esto, Eren alzó el rostro, arrogante, algo entretenido por el descuido.

—¿Estamos tirando las cosas, Ackerman?

—Cállate. Le pasa a cualquiera.

—Curioso, porque desde que te conozco, nunca te había pasado. —Señaló el menor.

—Cómo jodes. ¿No tienes que ir a asaltar un banco o matar a alguien o algo así? —Preguntó, entre dientes, enfadado por la distracción.

—No, sólo una reunión.

—¿Y tienen que vestirse así? —Inquirió, mientras Eren se apoyaba a un lado suyo, de espaldas contra la alacena.

Cuando oyó su voz jovial y confiada expresar:

—… ¿te refieres _vestirme_ _así_ como para que te distraigas y tires las cosas? —El moreno ignoró el escalofrío maldito que lo recorrió por la seguridad del chiquillo; o más bien, por su falta de pena—… No, es mi elección de hoy.

—Maldito mocoso presumido —masticó con furia el mayor, sin mirarlo—, crees que todo se trata de ti.

Y, en ese momento, su cabeza sumó dos más dos.

 _Reunión_.

Eren había dicho "reunión".

Demonios.

Siempre que Eren tenía alguna "reunión", acababa llevando a alguna mujer al apartamento… generalmente era Annie, pero había habido alguna distinta…

Mierda, lo haría otra vez.

¿Por eso se había vestido así?

Eren parpadeó, algo confundido, al ver el semblante del moreno ensombrecerse por un segundo. ¿Qué rayos pasaba por esa mente? No tenía ni idea. Nunca había sido capaz de leer al azabache, aunque éste se hubiera mostrado capaz de leer a Eren en bastantes ocasiones…

Así que no supo que por la mente de Levi había cruzado eso… que tenía que ver con la reunión. Que tenía que ver con las mujeres.

Tenía que darle a Eren _algo en qué pensar_ …

Entonces, cuando menos lo esperó, el castaño miró a Levi acercarse a él tan bruscamente que el estómago se le subió a la garganta, los ojos verdes asombrándose… cuando el mayor lo empujó contra el lavaplatos; su mano blanca posándose en su pecho y deslizándose hasta su abdomen, sobre aquella camisa negra…

.

Estar tan cerca del azabache era letal.

Se sentía como algo maligno, magnético… que particularmente funcionaba con Eren…

—¿Qué haces…?

Cuando preguntó esto —apenas con su respiración—, sus labios estaban casi apoyados contra los del azabache, barriéndolos inevitablemente al hablar; sus respiraciones mezclándose como algún tipo de lazo demente…

—Nada… ¿quién haría algo contigo? —Murmuró con aquella voz grave, desinteresada.

Cuando oyó al mocoso musitar:

—Sabes que estoy corto de tiempo-

—¿Quién está hablando de hacer algo? —Lo interrumpió.

Y, antes de que Eren pudiera responder, su respuesta quedó ahogada por un gemido tan asombrado como inesperado:

—A-Ah… —articuló, quedito, sus ojos cerrándose inevitablemente con un toque de sensualidad que Levi había oído antes, con Annie, pero jamás causado directamente por él.

El moreno… era un malnacido.

Fue lo que Eren pensó.

Porque, en ese momento, había colado su rodilla para frotar cruelmente la entrepierna de Eren, rozándola con atrevimiento y sin avisar, haciendo que el menor se doblara por la acción descarada, por aquella bendita presión…

—M-Maldito… —refunfuñó— ¿Qué rayos crees qué haces?

—Nada en particular. —Sostuvo el otro, secamente, cuando su muslo volvió a asomarse y rozarse por encima del pantalón del castaño, triturando ligeramente…

Sin embargo, Eren estaba tan cerca de él, que aquel gemido chocó y se coló directo al oído de Levi; el aliento cálido del mocoso le tensó la piel, justo sobre su oreja, dejándole oír su respiración pesada, por lo que él le estaba haciendo… En ese instante, era como tener a Eren entre sus manos, mareándose lentamente por el placer, como si Levi tuviera el control de lo mucho o poco que el menor se calentaba, y la velocidad o intensidad con la que lo hacía…

Diablos, que Eren se excitaba rápido.

Bastante rápido, como un fósforo que se encendía con el mínimo roce…

Un fósforo que, al prenderse, _lo quemaba todo_. Todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

Empezando por Levi.

.

De súbito, el moreno emitió un gruñido grave cuando Eren lo impactó contra la alacena de madera, para luego brotar un gemido ahogado cuando sintió las manos del menor deslizarse con rudeza por sus muslos, cargando al más bajito para sentarlo sobre el lavaplatos, antes de sentir el choque rabioso y exigente de sus labios. Sintió cómo aquellos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo con hambre, violencia y determinación, estrujando a Levi como un cuerpo deseado y una posesión valiosa…

Maldición, que el mocoso era fuerte.

Y estaba tan marcado por la agresividad y la furia de su trabajo, que Levi podía sentir su fuerza aún sobre la ropa; el cuerpo trabajado y resistente, que las manos de Levi conocieron un poco al resbalar por los brazos de Eren, cubiertos por la camisa larga y negra, mientras el chiquillo lo apretaba con algo que le costaba trabajo calificar.

Con furia, con deseo, con celo…

Mientras sus labios se encontraban repetidas veces, de una manera tan erótica y desordenada, por primera vez en su vida, Levi tuvo la sensación de que estaba teniendo alguna clase de sexo desenfrenado por la boca con Eren… sus dientes marcándolo, su lengua dominando y quemando cada rincón de su cavidad, mientras los labios de ambos chocaban con rabia, mordiéndose y chupándose entre sí, mientras sus brazos estrechaban con más fuerza el cuerpo contrario, acercándolos a un punto que no prometía regreso, sino un ingreso único e inmediato al infierno…

—Nghh, Ackerman… —había logrado pronunciar, con el labio del mayor enredado entre sus dientes, tras morderlo con lascivia; tan vulgar, tan descarado, tan arrebatado… justo como Levi lo odiaba y, en silencio, lo ponía mal.

—Sí. Mierda, sí. —Gruñó.

El castaño no tenía que preguntarle si quería tener sexo con él.

Realmente no tenía.

La escena en sí lo vociferaba por el aire y por las paredes. Entonces, el chiquillo no tenía que perder un segundo en preguntas innecesarias…

Al contrario, Levi tenía un mejor uso para su boca, como prisionera entre sus labios y esclavizada por su lengua; cuando sintió al castaño enredar las piernas del azabache en torno a su cintura, para arrancarle otro gemido profundo y grave al sentir la fricción entre ambos, un encuentro endurecido bajo la tela del pantalón de los dos…

Cuando oyó aquella voz de infierno asegurarle:

—Je. Tras cinco meses sin sexo, te sabrá a gloria, Ackerman.

Pero su respuesta fue tan dura como inmediata:

—Cállate, estúpido. Aunque durara diez años sin coger, si es contigo, apuesto a que ni me entero de que tuve sexo… —Lo riñó, haciendo a Eren sonreír con interés.

El sarcasmo del azabache lo volvía loco.

—Te vas a arrepentir de haber soltado eso… —Le advirtió.

—No lo creo, mocoso.

Cuando su boca le prometió, peligrosamente:

—Juro que te voy a dar tan duro que no podrás pararte en un mes…

—¿ _Tú_ a _mí_? —Preguntó, su mirada gris comparándolos de una manera tan fría como si lo estuviera llamando "gusano" por los ojos— No seas ridículo, que se nota que tú eres la gata muerta de ganas… —refunfuñó contra el oído de Eren, percibiendo las respiraciones frenéticas y desacompasadas de ambos— Mira que gritar como una zorra en celo sólo por unos dedos en tu culo… —determinó, con frialdad y pena ajena. —Si eso lograron unos tristes dedos, sin duda, yo voy a hacerte mierda, mocoso.

La sonrisa de Eren se acentuó.

—Ja, pobre, hasta cree que voy a recibir. —Se burló el menor.

—Pues esa noche estabas tan complacido recibiendo… —Dejó escapar, en un murmullo helado pero devastador.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Sin duda, el menor lucía realmente confundido.

—Ahora te vas a acordar de todo lo que hiciste… —Le advirtió el mayor, con un tono que prometía el peor de los castigos…

—¿Eh? —Alcanzó a preguntar Eren, para después sentir que los labios del mayor regresaban a atacarlo, a restregarse deliciosamente contra los suyos, a atarlo, a dominarlo…

… para luego oír aquel timbre del teléfono que los congeló en pleno acto.

Sin embargo, cuando los labios de Eren buscaron los del mayor en un claro gesto de desinterés por el timbrazo, el azabache le ordenó:

—Contesta esa mierda. —Demandó, fastidiado por el tono incesante.

—Es por la reunión, nada importante. —Admitió, con prisa— Sólo es para joderme con que debí haber llegado hacía una hora. —Respondió, y el mayor sintió los labios de Eren pasearse por su cuello pálido, suavemente pero marcándolo; aquel contacto tan íntimo hizo que su mano blanca apretara devotamente los cabellos castaños…

Otro timbrazo.

Al tercero, fue cuando el mayor refunfuñó:

—Mocoso.

—No lo escuches.

—Mierda, _Er-_

Pero fue cortado por un beso más, dulce con sabor a locura contra sus labios…

—Ignóralo. —Sentenció, en voz baja y ligeramente oscurecida de ganas, causando que el joven enredado en su cintura sintiera un escalofrío por su espina dorsal…

Deseo. Tanto deseo en la voz de Eren.

 _Tanto_ , que a su cerebro le costaba trabajo asimilarlo…

Pero cuando el castaño estrujó las piernas del mayor en torno a su cadera —de una manera tan hambrienta como si los dedos de Eren saborearan sus muslos, al apretarlos exquisitamente—, Levi se sintió separado del lavavajillas, y notó cómo Eren hacía amago de cargarlo para llevarlo a lo que juraría sería su habitación; para tenderlo en lo que sería su colchón y su perdición…

Levi vería el mismo techo que todas esas mujeres.

Rasguñaría la misma espalda.

Besaría los mismos labios.

Mierda, ¿por qué pensaba así?

Lo ansiaba. ¿Y qué si había estado con alguien más?

En ese momento, era sólo para él… sólo de él.

Cuando oyó el cuarto intento de llamada, acabó diciéndole:

—Maldita sea, ve.

—¿Qué? —Gritó el menor, mucho más alto de lo que esperaba— ¡No! ¿Estás-?

—Tienes que ir, ¿no?

—Luego pensaré en alguna tontería. No es tan _import_ -

—Parece urgente. —Lo interrumpió el mayor— Aunque nos acostemos… vas a estar pensando en quién mierda te estará llamando, cómo vas a enfrentar que no fuiste, qué maldita excusa vas a dar… estarás en la cama pero tu cerebro de mocoso estará flotando en otro lado.

—No. Carajo, no- —se apresuró a negar, cuando escuchó al mayor declarar, seriamente, su mano blanca deslizándose por el pecho de Eren como si ya lo hubiera declarado como suyo…

—Si lo haces conmigo —comenzó, con ese tono posesivo y devastador—… en tu estúpida mente me vas a tener a mí y nada más. —Señaló. —En ese momento, el mundo se irá a la mierda y al infierno, que se destruya si lo tiene que hacer. —Declaró— Pero tú… vas a estar concentrado gimiendo como un desquiciado para mí, perdido en lo duro que te estoy dando… y nada más. —Subrayó, con fuerza.

—Desgraciado… —gruñó el castaño, enfurecido— ¿Me la pones dura y luego me haces para atrás? Que te jodan, Ackerman.

—Cuando vuelvas arreglamos cuentas.

—No olvidaré esto. —Siseó el menor, furioso.

—No, será mejor que no lo olvides… —rumió en su oído, rozando otra vez aquella parte entre sus piernas que hizo a Eren retorcerse— tampoco olvides comprarte unos diez cafés de regreso, te van a hacer falta…

—Juro que volviendo te haré pedazos…

—… Dijo "el que le destrozaron el culo". —Completó el mayor, cruelmente, haciendo al más joven sentirse más pequeño de lo que ya era— No me hagas reír, idiota. ¿Que _tú_ me vas a destrozar a _mí_? —Abrió irónicamente la pregunta— Estás a mil años luz de que me la metas.

—Tampoco olvidaré que dijiste eso. —Murmuró el menor.

—Ya lárgate. —Azotó el moreno enlazado en su cadera, viendo esa sonrisa teñida de descaro y de reto, para luego advertirle al oído:

—… Voy a disfrutar en grande cuando te pongas a gatas, Ackerman, y separes tus malditas piernas para mí. Puedo ser increíblemente persuasivo.

—Sí, llévate tus tonterías a la reunión. —Aventó, con expresión indiferente— Cuando regreses vemos quién se jode a quién.

—Vas a llorar, Ackerman. —Apuntó, sintiendo su respiración chocando con la del moreno, a centímetros de su rostro—… Al día siguiente, acabarás suplicándome que te cargue en mis brazos para ir al baño de lo mucho que te dolerá caminar…

—Mira, tú describiendo tu reflejo. _Curioso_. —Consideró, con burla, mientras Eren lo veía de mala gana y lo bajaba de su cuerpo, apartando las piernas de su cintura para dejar a Levi de pie frente a él.

Ya se las pagaría regresando. En la reunión planificaría toda su venganza…

—Luego te veo. —Decidió el castaño.

Sin embargo, por mucho odio contenido en sus voces…

No evitaron aquello.

El beso rápido pero orgulloso antes de que Eren se fuera.

—Ya me voy.

—A quién le importa. Sólo vete, idiota.

—Ugh. Tienes el carácter del diablo. —Opinó el castaño— Ni idea del porqué te quiero coger con esa actitud tan infernal que tienes-

—Cállate, que tú tampoco eres monja. —Contraatacó el mayor— Y di las cosas bien: "Ni idea del porqué quiero _que me cojas_ , con esa actitud tan infernal que tienes".

—Que te den.

—Lo guardo para ti.

—Vete al diablo. —Espetó el menor, pero con una sonrisa tan entretenida por la discusión que, para lo poco que lo había visto sonreír, Levi pensó que tantas sonrisas le harían doler las comisuras de los labios…

… y que difícilmente traería al apartamento a una mujer.

Eren ya tenía _demasiado_ en que pensar.

Y sabía con quién desquitarlo.

* * *

De haber sabido que la reunión sería aquella _grandísima_ porquería, se habría quedando en el apartamento dándole a Levi hasta enloquecerlo.

Eren sentía que la cabeza le explotaría. Quería que el mundo se fuera al infierno y que todos se quemaran en él. Estaba tan ciego de la furia que no pensaba, que ni siquiera escuchaba a Annie gritando tras él para detenerlo.

—¡Bastardo suicida! ¡Eren!

Cuando sintió un tirón brusco que lo hizo reaccionar con brutalidad, a punto de empujar a la chica, y sintió esa patada que lo hizo caer; un dolor punzante se extendió por sus piernas, insoportable…

—¿Cuándo vas a entender que en enfrentamientos físicos no puedes ganarme? —Preguntó la rubia, con voz exigente— Siempre acabas en el piso, echada en la tierra como mi perra.

—¡Maldita sea, Annie! ¡Suéltame! —Le gritó, iracundo, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo bajito pero bien entrenado de la chica— ¡Que me sueltes, puta! ¡ _Arghhh_! —Se quejó sonoramente, cuando la chica le torció el brazo hasta tronárselo.

—Cuida cómo me hablas, idiota.

—¡Déjame ir! —Demandó, con voz fuerte, colérica.

—Eren, habla conmigo. —Le pidió— Parece que vas a hacer una locura.

—¡Eso a ti te vale mierda! Te vale- _aghhh_ —gimió, cuando la chica torció su brazo tras su espalda lastimándolo más, hasta que su voz se volvió un quejido impotente, avergonzado al saberse vencido por ella.

—Lo escuché: Te hicieron responsable de la liberación de Ackerman.

El joven gruñó y aventó:

—Como siempre, metiendo tu enorme nariz en lo que no te importa, _aaghhh_ \- —gimoteó de nuevo al sentir aquel apretón volverse más potente.

—Sé que todas tus liberaciones han sido fracasos. —Señaló ella— Todos esos secuestrados han acabado muertos.

—Suéltame… —Murmuró, con rencor.

— _Temes_ que te ordenen matar a Ackerman. —Sentenció la chica— Estás muerto de miedo, maldita sea.

—No-

—Eren, te volviste loco en la reunión. —Recordó ella— Te pusiste a gritar que ése no era tu trabajo, sino _negociación_ , te largaste como un maniaco…

El castaño no respondió.

—He escuchado sobre tus liberaciones. _Nadie ha salido vivo_. —Declaró Annie— Te lo dejaron a ti porque, si algo sale mal, saben que tú eres el mejor asesino entre nosotros. Y Ackerman es un tipo difícil… es ingobernable.

—Ya déjame, maldita _metida-_

—Tienes que sacar a Ackerman de ahí. —Sentenció ella— La cosa no saldrá bien.

El chico no se movió.

—Ya lo hicieron, ¿no? —Inquirió la chica, bruscamente— Rayos, ¿tienes los labios así porque tuviste un encontronazo con él?

—Qué te importa. —Masticó el castaño, enfadado.

—Estás demasiado enredado en esto. _Demasiado_. —Observó ella, con un tinte ligero, pero muy ligero, de preocupación.

Fue entonces cuando miró al chico hacer un puño contra el piso, enfurecido.

—No quiere irse, Annie, no quiere…

—¿No serás tú el que no quiere que se vaya?

—No. Es él. —Contestó, en voz baja.

—Eren, no tengo que decirte el resultado de esto. —Aseguró ella— Tú lo has visto personalmente.

El castaño no contestó.

—… Estás clavado por él. —Afirmó la chica, con voz fuerte— _No lo mates._

El castaño cerró los ojos, presionado, agobiado, desesperado.

Y, de pronto, Annie lo vio relamerse los labios, como si rescatara en su boca los vestigios de un beso dulce y tan deseado… que posiblemente no podría volver a tener.

—… Entiendo.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 10.**

 **Notas:** Hola. Gracias por leer y a quien se tomó un momento para comentar el capítulo anterior. Fue un placer leerles, de verdad, me animaron mucho a continuar; ya he respondido por PM o _chat._

Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido.

Un abrazo.


	11. Tormenta

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Dedicado a _**Astrid**_ , porque es hermosa y genial.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Capítulo algo dulce, pero hay una parte fuerte. Algo de violencia física.

* * *

 **\- 11 -**

Eren no volvió esa noche. Aún cuando tenía la idea de que _se_ _entregaría_ a él, el castaño no regresó.

Eso había… dolido. Sentirse _rechazado_ por la mera ausencia del menor. Hubiera preferido oírlo decir que había sido un momento de calentura, que en realidad le gustaban las mujeres, que no le gustaba él. Pero no que simplemente se _desapareciera_. Era la más ambigua y desgarradora de las respuestas: No saber qué pensaba Eren, no saber si le había ocurrido algo malo en la reunión, no verlo, no tener contacto con él.

Pasaron dos días en los que no tuvo ni huella de él. Era como si el chiquillo se hubiera evaporado en el aire… y, cuando regresó al apartamento, Levi estaba francamente _irritado_. No quería verlo. Ni oírlo. No después de que habían acordado hacerlo esa misma noche en cuanto llegara, no después de que Eren le hubiera quedado mal, haciéndole sentir que su encuentro no le importaba, que Eren no lo deseaba.

 _Levi sí…_ y era lo que más le irritaba de todo el asunto. Que él _quería_ lo que parecía que Eren _no quería_.

Sin embargo, no esperaba escuchar aquellos toques en su puerta. Eren no había tocado jamás. Él tenía llaves, ¿para qué tocaba? Era su apartamento, después de todo…

No quiso abrirle. Hasta que sintió que pasaron como tres minutos, los toques seguían… y Levi le abrió con una cara traída del infierno.

—¿Qué quieres? —Habló, con una voz de hielo, casi un minuto después de haber abierto y quedarse viendo como un par de mudos.

El castaño se relamió los labios y, por primera vez, el moreno notó que había apagado su teléfono. Eso, francamente, le sorprendió; cuando sintió aquellos ojos verdes sobre sí mismo, escudriñándolo, antes de oír un:

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Los ojos grises se abrieron con un ligero interés, pero el enfado no desaparecía.

Eren lo había _abandonado_ , después de todo. Esa noche, con todas las ganas del mundo y el hambre voraz que sentía por él.

No se supo capaz de rechazar. No cuando Eren estaba siendo… sospechosamente _educado_. Cuando su aura tan seria le aseguraba que se trataba de algo delicado. Cuando todo en su cuerpo le gritaba que quería _hablar con él_.

Sólo se hizo a un lado, dejando al menor pasar.

—Tengo que aclarar unas cosas contigo. —Retomó Eren, sentándose en la cama— No tengo mucha paciencia, ni mucho tacto, así que seré directo: No te estoy _usando_. —Sentenció. —No vine esa noche porque pasó algo; no es que no me pongas. Sí me dan ganas de metértela, así que no pienses que te abandoné, sólo no podía venir. Se me complicó todo afuera y sé que no querías hacerlo con las prisas.

Levi estaba estático.

¿Acaso eso era algún tipo de disculpa?

—Bueno, ya te expliqué. —Resumió el joven— Y quiero que sepas algo más.

El moreno se lo quedó viendo, y el castaño llevó su vista al suelo.

—Te voy a liberar esta noche. Te daré instrucciones de lo que tienes que hacer, así que escucha bien.

El azabache lo miró, sin comprender, pero luego negó.

—No quedamos en eso, dijimos que-

—No me importa tu liberación formal, es mi decisión.

—Tus jefes- —comenzó el mayor.

—Me importan una mierda. Tú eres mi rehén y te liberaré si me da la gana.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, seca y directamente— No quedamos en eso. —Repitió.

—No me interesa en qué quedamos, _yo_ -

—¿Por qué quieres liberarme?

El castaño esquivó la pregunta.

—¿Por qué llegas disculpándote y luego dices que me sacarás? No… no lo haré.

—No es una pregunta, te vas a ir. —Declaró— Y no vas a buscarme, ¿me oyes? _Jamás_ vas a buscarme.

—No voy a irme.

—Lo harás.

—Dije que no.

—Y yo digo que sí, soy tu secuestrador, tengo un arma y puedo obligarte si quiero.

—Ya me has disparado antes, ¿crees que me vas a asustar o amenazar con esto? Me jodiste la rodilla, por si no te acuerdas.

—No debes estar aquí.

—No debo estar afuera.

—Has estado demasiado tiempo encerrado, ya tienes la mente jodida-

—No hay nada afuera.

—Tienes el mundo afuera. —Aseveró el castaño.

—El mundo no importa. Aquí está _lo_ _necesario_. —Sostuvo el azabache, sin evitar notar lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, entremezclando el oxígeno, burlándose de la distancia…

Ésa fue la primera vez que Eren lo besó… _por iniciativa_. Y una corriente eléctrica le azotó la espalda al sentir los labios tan tibios rozar los suyos con suavidad, como si pidieran permiso de tocarlos en un susurro mudo, permiso que no tardó en ser concedido cuando el mayor ya tenía los brazos enredados en su cuello, aproximándolo a su cuerpo a la vez que se sentía devorado por el agarre de Eren en su cintura, fundiéndolo, apropiándose de la figura del moreno al tragarla con sus brazos, tendiéndolo en la cama entre besos castos, pausados y sutiles en sus labios, que sonaban tímidamente por el cuarto.

Y fue cuando Eren se separó unos centímetros que lo oyó decir:

—Estuve pensando.

—… Qué novedad.

Eren sonrió, entre divertido y ofendido por el comentario.

—¿Qué era? —Preguntó el azabache, sintiendo el rostro del castaño tan cerca del suyo, en un susurro.

—No quiero tomarte aquí.

—¿Eso importa?

—Éste es tu lugar de secuestro. Es… muy enfermo. —Le explicó Eren, en voz baja.

El azabache parpadeó, lentamente. Él no era capaz de ver la _enfermedad_ en eso. Había pasado más de cinco meses metido en ese lugar, sin ver nada más. Ese espacio era simplemente su mundo, no había nada extraño ni enfermo en él.

Aunque el mundo exterior pudiera pensar lo contrario…

—Déjame sacarte y tomarte en otro lugar.

Una alerta palpitó dentro del moreno, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando se sintió cargado por Eren, enredando las piernas del mayor en torno a su cintura, pecho contra pecho…

Y, cuando iba a objetar algo, sus palabras murieron en el beso que el castaño le robó, seguido de otro, y otro… el calor del mocoso confundía, aflojaba, derretía a aquello que tocara. El beso era lento, pero profundo, tan infestado de emoción que pensó que no aguantaría hasta el lugar al que Eren pensaba _llevarlo_. Incluso el elevador del edificio parecía un lugar conveniente…

Fue cuando su corazón casi se paró.

Era una trampa.

Era una manera de sacarlo… Eren lo estaba engañando con sus besos para extraerlo de su encierro, para llevarlo a otro lugar.

Se soltó. Lo empujó agresivamente y regresó al cuarto, oyendo a Eren llamarlo por los pasillos, pero él no vio hacia atrás. No supo por qué, pero una sensación de vacío, oscuridad y terror inundó su pecho cuan navajas al pensar que _salía_. Que Eren lo dejaba en algún lugar lejos de él. De no encontrarlo jamás.

No, no, no…

Él ganó el elevador y accionó el piso veintidós, sin saber si Eren tomaría las escaleras o esperaría el regreso del elevador. No le prestó atención. En cuanto salió del ascensor, introdujo la clave y el código de verificación del apartamento e ingresó, entrando con prisa a su cuarto y encerrándose, poniendo todos los seguros, temblando…

No quería irse de ahí. No quería. _No quería._

Ingresó hasta el baño, asegurando esa puerta también. Se postró en la bañera, hecho nudo sobre su propio cuerpo, abrazando sus piernas flexionadas y sintiendo su pelo negro sobre las rodillas, la cara oculta en ellas. Su cuerpo se sacudía con impotencia, con el impulso y la velocidad con la que actuó; tanta, que Eren no había sido capaz de alcanzarlo.

No. Él debía estar ahí. Era su lugar en el mundo.

Con Eren.

Donde estuviera Eren.

* * *

El menor se había quedado de piedra al sentir el empujón, al ver a Levi soltarse tan rápido que ni siquiera le había dejado tiempo de reaccionar. Viendo cómo tomaba el elevador de regreso, en cuestión de apenas _segundos_ , furioso e intrépido como una tormenta.

El castaño apenas había alcanzado a parpadear, cuando su boca se abrió por reflejo, _ordenándole_ regresar. Pero la figura del azabache ya no estaba, sino que había desaparecido tras las gruesas puertas de metal.

Él tampoco quería que se fuera.

Maldición, _no quería._

" _No lo mates"_ le había dicho Annie, y eso tenía más de un sentido.

 _No lo mates tú_ por una orden de los superiores.

No lo tengas contigo para que _lo maten_.

En el lenguaje de Annie, "no lo mates" significaba "libéralo". Y tenía razón. _Todos_ habían muerto en las liberaciones de Eren; porque, en el último momento, un gruñido del jefe daba la orden de _asesinato_ que el castaño ejecutaba al instante. El jefe le daba detalles: Si quería que fuera de un balazo, a cuchillazos, a golpes, si quería que aplicara tortura, quemar, ahogar… y Eren las había obedecido _todas_.

Pero no sería capaz de obedecer _ésa_.

Porque, en un mundo en el que a Eren las personas le parecían incompletas… Levi era el único _completo_. Lo quería cerca, pero no si eso equivaldría a su _muerte_.

No. Así _no_.

Y tomó lo que supo que sería la decisión más difícil en su trabajo, y también a nivel personal. La más complicada. La más dura. La más imperdonable para él.

Pero no había otra salida.

 _No la había._

Notó que Levi había cerrado todas las puertas: Había atascado el elevador en el piso veintidós para ganar tiempo —forzando a Eren a tomar los veintidós pisos de escalones—, había cerrado la puerta de seguridad del apartamento, la de su habitación y a saber cuáles más. El castaño estaba impresionado con su velocidad de reacción, su agilidad tanto mental como física, y sin palabras con _lo que hacía_ y _el porqué_ lo hacía.

" _Déjame quedarme. Quiero quedarme. No quiero ir a ningún lugar"_

Todas sus actitudes, pasos y movimientos gritaban eso…

Y Eren los escuchaba, _pero_ …

 _Dejarlo quedarse_ era lo mismo que _matarlo_. Levi no entendía. Él no había visto el negocio criminal desde adentro. Eren lo había vivido. Eren había tenido la mismísima sangre entre sus manos…

No quería que fuera _la de Levi._

"Sólo tú entiendes el porqué estoy haciendo esto…" pensó, acariciando el rosario de gemas negras entre sus dedos, como un diálogo interior con Dios. "… Y, algún día, Ackerman lo entenderá también…".

Entonces, sus ojos se volvieron terriblemente fríos, despiadados, inhumanos: Era su máscara de asesino. La máscara que Eren le había mostrado a Levi al principio, al dispararle en el banco, al humillarlo, al maltratarlo… La faceta que habían visto todas sus víctimas antes de emitir su último respiro.

Sacó su arma. No había vuelta atrás.

No había manera de hacer entender a Levi, y no tenía tiempo. Levi se lo agradecería. Aquello le salvaría la vida.

Y, quitándole el seguro, dijo en voz potente, despiadada:

—Ackerman, sé que estás ahí. —Aseguró— Si no abres, le meteré un balazo a la cerradura y derrumbaré la puerta. Mejor hazte a un lado.

Los ojos grises se volvieron grandes, pasmados.

Enseguida, se escuchó el ruido mortal de una bala impactarse contra la perilla, seguida de otros ocho disparos letales, hasta que los seguros del cuarto cayeron hechos pedazos. Luego, se oyó el ruido de los metales al caer y el de una puerta pateada salvajemente; la puerta del cuarto vencida, y se escuchó lo mismo con la del baño: Con tres disparos, la perilla salió volando en pedazos, estrellándose contra los azulejos a la vez que la puerta caía con otra patada escandalosa, agresiva, para luego verse a una figura asomándose por los escombros de lo que fue la puerta del baño.

Encontró una silueta agazapada en una esquina, dentro de la bañera seca y fría. Guardando la pistola en su funda de pierna, Eren se sentó en el borde de la tina, sin decir palabra, viendo al moreno de espaldas. Intentó hacer que el mayor lo viera, _en vano_ : Tomó su rostro con una mano, una cara blanca que se resistía a ser tocada, y le murmuró seriamente:

—Ackerman, tienes que irte.

—No lo haré. —Fue la respuesta inmediata.

—Vete. —Reforzó su orden, sin piedad, sin contemplación.

—No.

—Te estoy diciendo _que_ -

—Cierra tu puta boca. No me iré y te callas. —Lo azotó el moreno no sólo con palabras, sino también con sus ojos grises furiosos, devastadores.

La mirada de Eren era extraña, fija en un rostro pálido que ahora miraba hacia otra dirección.

—No puedes estar aquí. —Insistió el castaño, para ser interrumpido por un:

—No me importa. No me iré.

—Maldita sea, ¡¿crees que estoy bromeando?! —Explotó el castaño, con la voz similar a un trueno— ¡ _No puedo_ asegurarte que saldrás vivo de esto! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! —Vociferó, su voz resonando por los azulejos, enfurecida, desesperada, desgarrada.

El moreno no respondió.

Entonces, miró al menor agachar la cabeza. Sus cabellos castaños cubriéndole el rostro, cuando murmuró:

—Si no puedo convencerte de que te vayas por las buenas… —empezó, con una voz oscura— tendrá que ser por las malas. —Sentenció.

Y, a partir de ahí, todo se torció.

Cogió a Levi por el hombro y lo arrojó contra la bañera, con tal fuerza que se estrelló la cabeza contra el borde rígido, blanco y helado de la tina, tan bruscamente que alcanzó a ver estrellas. Cuando el moreno se separó de la tina, sintió sangre escurrir por su nariz y un dolor insoportable hormiguear por su cráneo. La sangre que resbalaba de sus fosas nasales manchando la superficie marmolea de la tina, concentrada en la parte donde su cara se había impactado. Su labio roto y abultado volviéndose púrpura, la ceja partida, sangrando sin parar…

Para luego sentir un tirón salvaje por el pelo, y mirar en las manos de Eren una navaja… que se presionó contra su cuello.

—¿Qué… rayos-? —Alcanzó a preguntar, cuando se tensó al sentir la mano libre de Eren desabotonado su pantalón. Intentó detenerlo de un manotazo, por instinto, cuando sintió aquel filo amenazador contra su garganta que lo paralizó.

—Quieto. —Refunfuñó el castaño, desde su espalda.

—¡¿Qué mierda haces?! —Preguntó el mayor, intentando soltarse, pero sólo conseguía que el filo tocara más su garganta.

Cuando oyó al mocoso responder:

—…¿Qué hago? Darte _razones_ para que te vayas. —Admitió, en voz ligeramente grave.

Aún en esa situación, Levi negó con la cabeza, pero tan suavemente para que la navaja no cortara su garganta…

—Te dije que… no me iré. Nada de lo que hagas… me hará cambiar de opinión. —Escupió, pausándose para tragar saliva al sentir la navaja tan cerca de su cuello.

Eren lo ignoró.

Y, dos segundos después, ordenó:

—Quítate el pantalón. Bájatelo.

—Eren, qué _diabl_ -

—Te di una orden. Bájatelo o te rebanaré la garganta con la navaja.

No pudo.

No pudo moverse.

Algo oscuro lo detenía.

Oyó a Eren chasquear la lengua, desabrochándole a Levi el cinturón a la fuerza para después aventarlo a un lado, bajando de prisa la cremallera y abriendo el grifo del agua helada de la tina: Abrió el chorro más frío, el que le congelaría las piernas a Levi, para después sacarle el pantalón entre tirones bruscos con una mano mientras la otra amenazaba su cuello. La piel tibia de las piernas del moreno chocó contra la superficie glacial de la tina, tan helada como esa agua que llenaba la bañera…

Acto seguido, oyó al castaño extraer una pistola con la mano que le había sacado el pantalón, para después gruñirle:

—Ponte a gatas. —Mandó, sin emoción.

—Mocoso-

—Rápido.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó, aunque tenía una idea bastante clara del porqué. Pero, con todo, no lo podía creer…

Sintió su ropa interior bajarse de un tirón, y cómo lo arrojaba contra el piso de la tina, forzándolo a estar en cuatro, para luego sentir algo tan frío pasearse por sus muslos…

Era su arma.

Eren acariciaba sus piernas con el cañón de su revólver. Los ojos grises se abrieron, estupefactos.

—Te diré lo que voy a hacer. —Comenzó, tras él, contra su oído, sus labios acariciando su oreja y sus cabellos negros, emitiendo una voz tétrica— Voy a violarte con la pistola, hasta que te desangres. Luego, cuando me aburra, te dispararé con ella adentro. A eso, literalmente, se le llama "destrozarle el culo a alguien".

El moreno se quedó helado, escuchando, cada vez más incrédulo.

Era _ese Eren._

El del principio.

El que le disparó.

—Si no quieres esto, levántate y vete. —Propuso, secamente— La puerta está abierta, conoces las claves: _Vete_.

El mayor no se movió. Sólo sintió el agua a altura de sus pantorrillas, subiendo hasta sus rodillas, completamente fría, mientras veía las gotas de sangre resbalar por su nariz, perdiéndose en el agua marrón de la tina.

—Mientras te violo… —continuó— te voy a meter golpes… te cortaré el cuerpo con la navaja, y finalmente… te dispararé por atrás hasta que te mueras. Así… vas a aprender que estoy hablando en serio…

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cañón helado del arma rozar su entrada, tanteándola, sumado al filo de la navaja contra su garganta…

—Vas a gritar tan desgarradoramente… —siguió— que hasta los del banco te escucharán siendo violado. Así que _decide_. A mí me da igual hacerte esto o no.

Pasaron unos segundos, el agua de la tina rebasando sus rodillas… cuando se escuchó:

—… No me iré. —Repitió, y supo que esa respuesta significaba el peor de los escenarios.

Eren parpadeó, sin emoción.

—Eso quiere decir… —empezó el castaño, murmurando— que estás preparado para que folle con un arma; para que te maltrate, te golpee y finalmente te mate. —Resumió. —Si eso quieres… te meteré la pistola como la más ruin y sucia de las perras. Vas a lamentar el día que fuiste secuestrado. Incluso, _lamentarás_ _haber nacido_ …

El azabache apretó los párpados con más fuerza, mientras sentía aquel cañón presionar su entrada virgen, con frialdad, asomándose con una promesa de humillación, de dolor y de muerte…

Quiso decir "basta", quiso soltarse, pero el único camino para evitar eso… era _irse_.

Alejarse.

Dejar a Eren.

No verlo nunca más.

… ¿A qué volvía al mundo real?

¿Qué le quedaba allá?

Levi había llegado al punto en el que tanto su _encierro_ como el _mundo_ que conocía afuera… ambos eran un infierno para él.

Pero, un lugar sin Eren…

Era un infierno _menos soportable_.

… No dijo nada.

Absolutamente nada.

—Dime que quieres esto. —Lo presionó el castaño— Pídeme que te meta el arma por detrás y te coja sin piedad con ella. Ruégame. Dime que te mueres por sentir esto…

El moreno se mordió los labios.

No quería irse.

Era la única manera.

—… Haz lo que quieras.

Y, en ese instante, sintió a Eren tomarlo agresivamente por el pelo para zambullir su rostro en el agua de la bañera, ahogándose. Levi empezó a perder la imagen por el agua, todo luciendo borroso. Luego, empezó a sentir arcadas por el agua tragada; el líquido desgarrando su garganta cuando intentó agarrar aire a bocanadas, bajo el agua, intentando respirar a la fuerza…

Cuando, de repente, sintió que el menor separaba sus piernas, el cañón presionándose contra su cavidad estrecha y cerrada, buscando alojarse dentro de él… haciendo que Levi frunciera el ceño por el _inmenso,_ pero en verdad _inmenso_ dolor…

Cuando Eren sacó su cabeza del agua, tirándolo bruscamente por los cabellos, para ordenarle:

—Di que lo deseas.

Levi negó con la cabeza, para luego soltar:

—No me iré. Pagaré el precio de _no irme_. —Contestó, tras toser ruidosamente el agua recién tragada, hablando con una voz rasposa— Así que… haz cualquier mierda que tengas que hacer.

No tuvo que verlo.

Sabía que Eren estaba furioso, mientras un espantoso silencio se paseaba por el baño.

Y fue cuando dejó de oír el ruido del agua llenando la bañera.

Cuando el frío del arma contra su entrada se alejó.

Cuando el cuerpo de Eren desapareció.

Cuando la puerta de su cuarto salvajemente se cerró.

Cuando Levi quedó solo en una bañera fría, con las piernas separadas, tosiendo con dolor y recuperando el aliento.

Solo. Totalmente solo.

Se reincorporó en la tina, lavándose la sangre de la nariz con la misma agua que había empezado a ahogarlo. Su pantalón a la altura de sus tobillos, su ropa empapada… pero no: No había sido penetrado con el arma.

No había sido violado.

No lo había cortado.

No le había metido la paliza de la que habló.

Nada de lo que Eren había advertido pasó.

Nada.

Después de eso, no vio a Eren en tres días.

Ni por accidente.

* * *

Al cuarto día, Levi oyó el ruido de la puerta eléctrica aceptar un código. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Eren entró y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, con una mano apretando sus cabellos. Se recostó con pesadez, con infinito cansancio, con desesperación, prendiendo un cigarrillo. Y otro. Y otro más. Hasta que el olor del tabaco penetró en el interior del cuarto de Levi, colándose bajo la puerta.

… Su pedazo de nicotina en una mano.

El móvil en la otra, con unos mensajes:

 _ **"Annie, dime que conoces a alguien de esa área"**_

 _"No. No sé quiénes estén a cargo esta vez. Habla con Hanji"_

 _ **"Nos llevamos mal, no me soltará nada"**_

 _"Yo tampoco me llevo bien, y no sé quiénes estén involucrados"_

 _ **"Pero, An, ¿cómo ves el asunto?"**_

 _"Te soy sincera: Lo veo bastante mal"._

El castaño se mordió el labio, ansioso.

 _"Eren, ¿qué pasa?"_

 _ **"Nada. Pensaré en algo"**_

 _"Habla con Hanji. Es tu única opción"._

"… Mierda" pensó, dándole una calada rápida al cigarro, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, asomándose por el respaldo del sofá.

Preocupación.

No, _frustración_ ; manipulando cada facción de esa cara tan joven, inundando los ojos verdes que habían crecido viendo el dolor y el terror más puro…

—Los mocosos deben estar dormidos a esta hora, no fumando a media sala.

Al oír esa voz, Eren se reincorporó, levantándose sin verlo con dirección a su cuarto, cuando sintió un tirón por el brazo.

—… Suéltame. —Ordenó Eren, casi sin voz y con los ojos verdes fijos en el suelo, sin enfrentar a los grises.

—Te ves mal.

—Vete. —Insistió, retomando el tema anterior.

—No.

—Por favor, vete.

—No lo haré.

—No entiendes nada… —gruñó el menor, temblando de rabia, incluso de impotencia— tú no sabes cómo es esto. No has visto cuánta gente muere por un error completamente estúpido: Si en el dinero del rescate hay un billete falso, te matan. Si los miras fijamente, te matan. Si les dices "buenos días" y es "buenas tardes", te matan. ¡¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer para que entiendas?! —Le gritó. —Vas a acabar como… como Armin… —Murmuró, bajando su cabeza, apretando los hombros del más bajito entre sus puños.

El moreno se lo quedó viendo fijamente, parpadeando con lentitud, al verlo desmoronarse.

—Mocoso.

—Vete. Maldición, vete. —Insistió, entre dientes.

—Todo lo que hiciste en la bañera-

—Quería asustarte —mantuvo el otro—, quería que huyeras… Sí, te lastimé; pero prefiero… que me odies por eso y te recuperes del maltrato, a que te asesinen… —confesó.

—No me violaste.

—No.

—Te detuviste.

El más joven no contestó.

—Mírame, Eren. —Le pidió.

—No… —Ultimó, sacudiendo su cabeza, enfadado— Soy tu secuestrador, tu maltratador… y casi tu violador-

—Casi.

—Aléjate.

—No lo haré.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —Le gritó, con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Porque no se me da la puta gana. —Arrastró las palabras el mayor.

—Ackerman, ¡no entiendes! —Rugió, enfurecido, desesperado.

—¡No! ¡ _Tú_ no entiendes! —Vociferó Levi, con tal fuerza que rebasó la voz del menor— Eres un idiota. No entiendes nada… —siseó, con odio.

—¡¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer?! —Explotó el castaño, para oír un:

—¡Dejar de insistir! ¡Dejar que me quede aquí! —Sostuvo Levi.

—¡¿Para que _te maten_?! —Estalló, su voz desesperada retumbando por las paredes— ¡¿Para verte morir?! ¡¿Para eso, maldito bastardo?! —Demandó, colérico, levantando a Levi por las solapas de la camisa. —¡Hablas de imbéciles y _tú mismo_ no te estás viendo!

—¡¿Por qué maldita sea jodes con lo mismo?! —Bramó el mayor— ¡¿Acaso crees que soy tan _estúpidamente fácil_ de matar?! ¡Esas mierdas que dices no me interesan!

—¡Tú _no sabes_ _ni un carajo_ sobre cómo es esto!

—¡Y tú no entiendes que deberías de _cerrar_ tu puta boca y dejarme estar aquí!

—¡¿Por qué diablos eres tan cerrado?!

—¡¿Y tú por qué putas eres tan terco?!

—¡¿Vas a quedar a gusto hasta que termines baleado y perforado por todos lados como Armin, hecho un maldito escurridor de mierda?! —Gritó Eren, fuera de sí— ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres, maldición, así es como quieres acabar?!

—¡No acabaré así! —Afirmó el mayor.

—¡Como si eso dependiera de ti! —Le soltó, irónicamente— ¡En este negocio sólo hace falta _una orden_ para que te manden al infierno, será tan rápido que ni siquiera te darás cuenta!

—¡No me asusta!

—¡Porque no lo has visto! ¡Porque no sabes nada! ¡Porque no has visto morir a gente que _qu_ -!

—Que qué, Eren. —Insistió Levi, al oírlo cortarse.

El castaño recuperó la compostura y murmuró:

—Olvídalo. Que te hagan mierda si eso quieres…

Pero Levi completó:

—… _"porque no has visto morir a gente que_ _ **quieres**_ _"_ , es lo que ibas a decir.

—Claro que no. Yo no digo esas mariconadas.

—Eren.

—Si tanto quieres que te den con la pistola, ¡bien! ¡Quédate para que te maten! ¡¿Qué de importante tiene eso?! —Ironizó, enfadado.

—Si no tiene nada de importante, ¿por qué tu voz de mocoso tiembla mientras lo dices? —Se interesó, con una mirada sospechosa.

—Tiemblo porque hace frío. —Señaló Eren.

—Tus orejas están rojas.

—Que te den.

—Mocoso…

—Maldita sea, Ackerman —refunfuñó, tomando su rostro blanco, levantándolo por la barbilla—, tienes que entender.

—Tú también…

—No sé qué mierda buscas con quedarte. —Le dijo, sincero pero presionado— Sólo te van a matar: Es tu único resultado quedándote aquí.

—Hay algo más —admitió el azabache—, pero _esa cosa_ es _**muy**_ estúpida para verse a sí misma.

—No te entiendo…

—¿Ves? Mi puto punto. —Concluyó Levi.

—Rayos. —Dijo Eren, entre dientes, dejándose caer al sofá. El mayor viéndolo, sin expresión— Necesito alcohol.

—Tomas otra vez.

—Me va a reventar la cabeza… —admitió, sosteniéndola entre sus manos.

—Toma té.

Entonces, Eren miró a Levi de una manera _tan extraña_ que reflejaba que ésa era la última de sus opciones.

* * *

El agua hervía, los ojos grises clavados en ella.

Eren acababa de entrar a la cocina, tras haber olvidado algo en su habitación.

Eso fue lo que dijo, al menos.

… Pero no explicó qué cosa olvidó ni llegó con nada al comedor, sólo se ubicó a un lado del moreno. El rostro pálido se levantó un poco, mirando a Eren con sospecha.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, cuando notó cómo los ojos verdes no se apartaban de él, pero el castaño hizo algo que no se esperó.

Acarició su rostro blanco. Circuló con la yema del pulgar la herida de su labio, de su ceja, mirándolas fijamente.

—Te curaste. —Observó Eren.

—La mujer castaña me dio algo para estas mierdas…

Cuando Eren se lo quedó viendo, atónito.

—¿Conoces a Hanji?

Levi asintió una vez. —Fue la que te trajo los medicamentos, el ángel salvador de mocosos insoportables. De no ser por ella, tu culo se habría ido al infierno.

—Pensé que fue por ti.

—Sin medicamentos, yo no iba a poder hacer gran cosa. —Reconoció Levi— Ella trajo todo. Yo sólo lo apliqué.

—¿Cómo sabías…?

—Estudié medicina un tiempo, genio.

—… _¿Medicina?_ —Preguntó, francamente asombrado.

—¿No dijiste que _sabías_ hasta el menor maldito detalle de mi vida? —Inquirió el más bajito, haciendo a Eren rodar los ojos.

—Ah, claro. Sí, ya lo sabía.

Sus orejas se volvieron a enrojecer.

Pero Levi no hizo ningún comentario.

Tal vez, la falta de respuesta de Levi _podría deberse_ a que Eren acarició su rostro otra vez.

O a que la mano del castaño se apoyó en su cintura, acercándolo.

O a que Eren lo besó lentamente, sosteniendo su cadera con una sola de sus manos.

O a que echó algo en su té que, por lo inesperado del contacto, Levi no alcanzó a ver. Menos cuando Eren encerró su cintura con ambos brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, con una boca demandante, bajando ligeramente la cabeza para sumergirse un poco más en la boca del mayor…

Su propia taza de té estaba servida e intacta.

La de Levi, en cambio, tenía un somnífero que empezó a cansarlo, a adormecerle el cuerpo y los sentidos… una sustancia que no vio cuando Eren se acercó de repente para besarlo.

Se había quejado de que su té sabía extraño, extrañamente amargo; y Eren comentó que la taza debía estar sucia.

 _Era mentira._

Y, mientras callaba sus quejas a besos, de pronto sintió que Levi le dejó de responder: Su respiración laxa, la que advertía un sueño profundo. Su cuerpo debilitándose, acabando en el agarre de Eren que lo salvó de caer. Su cabeza sin fuerza, su cuello vuelto un cordón flojo… semejante a un muñeco dormido entre sus brazos.

Y su móvil iluminándose con un mensaje de Annie:

 _"Llamé a Hanji, ya sabe todo. Ella aceptó"_ seguido de una dirección.

Sin más, Eren abandonó el edificio con el azabache en sus brazos, inconsciente, con rumbo hacia la casa de la castaña.

Día 139.

El último día de su secuestro.

Y el primero de la libertad de Levi.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 11.**

 **Notas:** _"Nico, ¿por qué actualizaste tan rápido? ¿Estás demente?"_ bueno, porque ocurrió un golpazo de inspiración que hacía mucho no tenía. Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo. La escena final se une con la de Hanji (inicio del capítulo 9).

Gracias _**Astrid**_ , _**Millary Rim**_ , _**Charly Land**_ _,_ _ **Ireth**_ , _ **J. kc**_ por su apoyo. Ya les he respondido por PM o _chat_ , muchísimas gracias, excepto el _guest_ que contesto acá:

 _ **J. kc**_ : _Mare_ , gracias de verdad por haber leído esta historia; no sabes el gusto que me dio cuando vi de dónde venía el saludo. Me encanta el español de esta zona c': Un abrazo y gracias por leer.

Gracias a quien ha leído hasta acá (y mis respetos). Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido.

Un saludo.


	12. Terapia

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Dedicado a _**gateway to infinite**_ y **_JJ. KC_** por sus ánimos, empujoncitos y por ser geniales _._

 **Notas del capítulo** : Capítulo algo fuerte. Posible _OOC._ Una parte del pasado de Eren.

* * *

 **\- 12 -**

—… Quiero hacer un retiro total para pagar la escuela de mi hijo, quiere estudiar cirugía plástica y la matrícula es de…

 _Tres meses._

Tres meses sin ver a Eren.

Tres meses inmerso en el mundo congestionado, agitado, alocado, inundado de ruido y de _mocosos_ pero ninguno era _el mocoso_.

Tres meses del dolor que ahogaba su pecho y agriaba sus noches, sus tardes, sus amaneceres. Un dolor que había nacido y se había alojado en su interior como su hotel predilecto de hospedaje.

—… Muy bien. Ésta es la cantidad retirada, ¿está de acuerdo? —Inquirió el mayor, seriamente, cuando escuchó a la clienta preguntar, con labios temblorosos:

—¿Está… seguro de que esta cifra es correcta?

El azabache suspiró pesadamente, sacando su respuesta de cajón:

—Al momento del retiro, ¿no le comentaron que su dinero tenía riesgo? Hablo de la minusvalía o plusvalía del mercado.

La mujer asintió, pero se quedó viendo el escritorio, para después escudriñar al subdirector.

—Estoy consciente del riesgo, conozco sobre valores mercantiles. —Confesó— Pero usted… ha estado viendo fijamente la puerta de cristal, _hacia afuera_ , desde que llegué.

Los ojos grises se abrieron, aunque con muy poco interés, antes de señalar:

—… La estoy escuchando. —Aclaró.

—Su cuerpo está frente a mí, pero usted no está aquí.

Aquella respuesta se sintió como una cachetada feroz, como una mano fría estrujándole el estómago. Pero la cara de Levi estaba tan entrenada a enmascarar emociones que la incomodidad ni siquiera se asomó.

—Le aseguro que la cifra es correcta. —Aseveró el moreno— Pero no me molesta hacer una última revisión.

—Se lo agradecería mucho, subgerente Ackerman.

… No era la primera vez que se lo decían.

Que Levi no estaba ahí.

Que Levi, mentalmente, seguía _secuestrado_. Que era como un pez en un tanque equivocado.

Y, por enfermo que sonara, el pez daría todo por regresar a su tanque apropiado.

Manchado de sangre, de crimen, de violencia, de agresividad, de promesas de muerte… y de Eren.

Eso lo salvaba todo.

* * *

—En dónde está Eren.

Aquella pregunta cortó el ambiente como una navaja.

Al oírlo, Hanji y Mike intercambiaron miradas, a unos metros el uno del otro, cuando vieron la figura de Levi sentarse sobre el sofá, agitándose al sentir sus manos amordazadas y sus ojos vendados.

—Ya despertaste. —Sonrió la castaña, con unas ojeras marcadas que el mayor no pudo ver.

—Eres Hanji. —Identificó, recordando el nombre gracias a Eren— En dónde está él.

La voz de Levi sonó como un témpano de hielo, grave, como si tuviera un filo tenebroso.

Entonces, Hanji suspiró, recordando algo que le pareció divertido.

—… Mike, ¿alguna vez Eren ha estado presente cuando liberamos a un rehén?

La réplica no tardó un segundo en llegar.

—A Eren le vale mierda. Cobra su dinero y se va.

La mujer sonrió.

—Verás, Levi… Eren no nos agrada mucho. Lo que tiene de _buena puntería_ lo tiene de _pésimo trato social básico_. —Enunció la mujer— En pocas palabras, nos alegra que no esté. Es que él es un poco… tú sabes, sólo un poquito… _pues,_ hijo de perra.

Entonces, tanto Hanji como Mike compartieron sonrisas al estar de acuerdo con ello, otros criminales en la casa se rieron con diferente volumen, intensidad y por diferente tiempo.

Pero la castaña no ignoró que el moreno ni siquiera sonrió.

—Ven conmigo. Te daré una pista sobre dónde está. —Susurró Hanji en su oído, desapercibida por los demás.

El azabache no contestó. Sin embargo, no opuso resistencia.

Era la única excusa en el mundo por la que Levi la seguiría.

* * *

—Esto es algo de rutina. —Indicó ella, tras dirigir al azabache a un cuarto tan pequeño como un armario— Siéntate aquí, necesito revisar que no tengas nada en el cuerpo relacionado con el secuestro. —Explicó, seriamente, mientras Levi la oía colocarse unos guantes de látex.

Estaba inquieto. Ansioso. Enfurecido.

Quería gritarle a la mujer en dónde estaba el mocoso. Quería amedrentarla.

Quería arrancarle la respuesta a cómo fuera.

No lo hizo.

Era una mujer, y él no haría algo así.

Sintió las manos extrañas pasearse por su cuerpo cuan examen médico, lentas pero sin perder demasiado tiempo. Y, de repente, los ojos grises se abrieron con asombro bajo la venda que los cubría, al sentir su camisa siendo desabotonada de abajo hacia arriba, los últimos tres botones, y la textura de un papel rozando su piel… antes de que su camisa volviera a cerrarse.

—¿Qué… demonios? —Murmuró el azabache, cuando oyó a Hanji declarar en su oído:

—Éstas son las respuestas de Eren. —Aseveró la mujer, paralizándole el habla— Nadie debe saber que tienes esto. Camina disimulando que lo tienes. —Sentenció. —Aquí está la razón de tu secuestro; al porqué, entre todos nosotros, Eren fue el que _más_ se involucró. Es la respuesta al porqué te odió.

Levi apenas podía pestañear.

—… ¿Cómo-?

—Es hora. Hay un largo camino.

—Espera, ¡¿qué-?!

Pero pronto sintió su boca cubierta por una tela húmeda, seguida de un líquido con intenso y poderoso olor, tan nocivo y penetrante como un ácido, que le arrancó la consciencia.

* * *

Sintió una brisa fresca.

Una brisa que hacía cinco meses no sentía.

El metal frío, las barras de una banca bajo su cuerpo. Una ventisca propia de las seis de la mañana. Abrió los ojos, viendo en derredor, su figura reincorporándose sobre la banca.

Y no sabía si aquello había sido un sueño:

" _Levi, ¿me escuchas? Vamos a dejarte en un parque. La negociación fue exitosa. Sólo espera ahí, ya saben que te dejamos en ese lugar y pasarán por ti. Buena suerte"._

Aquellas palabras de la castaña… fueron lo último que escuchó.

Antes de eso, había oído la cajuela de un auto al abrirse, seguido por la sensación de un aire frío azotando su cuerpo, pues Levi había pasado una hora metido en la cajuela, durante el traslado desde su cárcel hasta su escape.

Y ahora, ahí estaba.

El sol asomándose. El parque pintándose de amanecer, perdiendo el color azul fuerte grisáceo.

Le temblaban los labios. Su estómago se torció de confusión. Era como despertar en un mundo completamente desconocido, nuevo y anormal.

Sus ojos grises se pasearon por el suelo, casi con furor, con arrebato. Su corazón latía con ímpetu. Sus uñas se enterraron en sus brazos, con desesperación.

"Ahora cómo mierda… cómo mierda lo veré. Qué carajos es este lugar. En dónde está. _En dónde está._ ¿Y si estoy en otra ciudad? No sé, debo verlo, en dónde está…"

Quiso correr, pero no sabía hacia dónde.

Quiso barrer el parque con la mirada, buscando, pero sin la seguridad de que la figura de Eren se asomara por ahí.

Su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con furia; su respiración brotando ruidosamente, como un claro signo de total desorientación, de desequilibrio, de _locura_.

Tanta, que se llevó las manos blancas a la cabeza, enterrándolas en sus cabellos negros, agobiadas, angustiadas.

No estaba. No estaba. _No estaba._

Y no se le ocurrió nada más que hacer.

De la nada, su garganta se desparpajó en gritos cuando sintió un agarre en su cuerpo, unos brazos fuertes que lo apretaban, de un cuerpo bastante más alto que el suyo. _Bastante más alto_ que el de Eren.

—Levi. Estás vivo. Estás vivo…

Sin embargo, el moreno se agitó, contorsionándose, intentando zafarse de esos brazos, mientras rugía con rencor:

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que volver! ¡Tengo que-!

—Levi, se terminó.

—No, ¡no!

—Estás conmigo, estás vivo. Todo volverá a ser normal.

—¡No, mierda! ¡No! —Aulló, su voz resonando por el parque como una explosión desgarrada, como el rugido de un perro a punto de morir, aferrándose a la vida con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, usándolas para ladrar sin parar que quería vivir…

El cuerpo del moreno se colapsó.

Pero los brazos de Erwin no lo soltaron.

—Suéltame, aún… aún puedo-

Pero ya no habló.

Erwin no lo vio. No tuvo que hacerlo. Tampoco lo escuchó.

De la boca del azabache no brotó ningún sollozo ni gemido.

Sin embargo, aunque no tuviera imagen ni sonido, Erwin sabía perfectamente que, sobre su pecho, un Levi invisible para él estaba perdiendo el alma por los ojos… un alma que se resbalaba a gotas por su rostro; líquida, húmeda, temblando de rabia, de odio, de angustia, de necesidad; un alma con color de lágrimas, pura, agónica, _real_.

* * *

 **"** **Estás en _incapacidad_ "**

Eso había dicho Erwin. Así había empezado todo el martirio.

Y ahora estaba sentado ahí, en una silla que formaba parte de una media luna compuesta de muchas otras sillas. Todas ocupadas.

 **"** **¿Incapacidad** _ **por qué**_ **o** _ **de qué**_ **mierda?"**

Una mujer tomó la palabra.

 **"** **Incapacidad** _ **mental**_ **"**

—Mi secuestrador… me hizo tanto daño. Me violaba constantemente, escupía en mi comida, apagaba sus cigarrillos en mi piel. Quisiera que lo encerraran, y luego, que lo mataran a golpes en la cárcel. Mi vida no es la misma. Han pasado dos años y no puedo olvidar. Fue tanto dolor.

 **"** **¡¿Estás diciéndome que** _ **estoy loco**_ **?!"**

—Mi secuestro duró dos meses. Me amputaron un dedo y se lo enviaron a mi familia. Antes teníamos dinero, pero empezamos a atravesar por dificultades. Al final, mis padres vendieron todo y pidieron préstamos para sacarme. Estoy feliz de estar fuera, pero al ver el dolor y la presión de mis padres… me siento muy culpable. Les pido perdón todos los días, por haber caminado esa noche sola por la calle, por no tener cuidado, por no haberme defendido como debí, por no haber gritado más fuerte, por no haber luchado más. Si hubiera sido más precavida, no me hubieran atrapado. Ahora estoy trabajando, intento ganar dinero y pagarles. Han hecho tanto por mí.

 **"** **No estás loco, sino** _ **traumatizado**_ **. Necesitas terapia. Necesitas superar lo que pasó"**

Las miradas se posaron sobre él. Levi era el único que nunca hablaba. Sin embargo, los ojos ajenos duraron sobre él tanto tiempo, que suspiró y de su boca escapó apenas un:

—Quisiera que se lo llevara la mierda.

"… _por haberme sacado"._

Los presentes se asombraron. Todos sabían que, en un mes, el moreno no había dicho nada, absolutamente nada, ni de su secuestro ni de su captor. A nadie.

Absolutamente _nadie_.

.

—Señor Ackerman, le pedimos que dibujara un retrato hablado.

Los ojos grises no se apartaban de la ventana. Los había mantenido ahí por veinte minutos, en silencio.

—¿Señor Ackerman?

La primera semana de liberación.

O, mejor dicho, la primera semana del _infierno_ en el mundo real.

—¿Sí me escucha?

—Te escucho.

¿Aquel murmullo cansado y harto era su voz?

—Haga un _retrato hablado_. —Repitió el detective; y, sin verlo, el moreno respondió:

—… Me tenían vendado todo el día. Nunca vi nada.

—Al momento de bañarse o comer, ¿no alcanzó a ver pies o manos bajo los espacios de las vendas?

Levi señaló:

—Los veía, pero no les encontré nada de especial.

—¿Algún olor en particular?

—Ninguno en específico.

—¿Voces? ¿Algún acento? ¿Algún rasgo al pronunciar?

—No me hablaban jamás.

—¿Cuántos eran?

—No lo sé.

—¿Había uno con el que interactuara más?

Su sangre se enfrió.

.

 _"…_ _¿Terminaste de leer?"_

 _ **"**_ _ **Hmn"**_

.

 _ **"¿Te gusta lo que ves, Ackerman?"**_

 _"_ _A quién le va a gustar un mocoso tarado y mal formado"_

 _ **"Ah. Pensé que a ti"**_

.

 ** _"Antes del secuestro, ¿tenías novia?"_**

 _ **"¿Ella te gustaba?"**_

 ** _"…_** _ **¿te gustan las buenas personas?"**_

.

Gritó.

Gritó por todo el cuarto de interrogación.

Tuvieron que sedarlo.

* * *

 _"Ya no pienses en eso"_

Erwin mecía lentamente su copa de vino. Se lo veía ligeramente preocupado, aunque era difícil de confirmar. Una mujer echada en el suelo, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas de él, en un gesto de atención y compresión. Hanji era la única mujer a la que no le importaba ensuciarse las piernas para mostrarle a Erwin lo mucho que él le importaba.

Eran amigos. Los mejores que pudiera haber.

Y, como tal, había algo que no le habían dicho a nadie: Algo que Hanji hizo por él… llevada, en realidad, por sentimientos más fuertes que los de amistad.

Mantenían en secreto el día hacía seis meses, cuando la castaña llegó de madrugada a su _penthouse_ de lujo y, cuando el rubio le abrió la puerta, se encontró con una figura de cabello goteante por la lluvia, temblorosa, _destruida_.

La mujer entró sin permiso; y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, Hanji se dejó caer en el suelo, desbaratada en llanto, mientras el rubio le preguntaba qué ocurría…

—Vete. Vete, Erwin, vete.

Unió con unos labios deshilados y balbuceantes de dolor.

—Van a atacar tu banco. Tú y Ackerman son los posibles blancos. ¡Vete, maldito cejas! Por favor… te lo pido. Si a ti te pasa algo, _yo-_

—Hanji, respira. ¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Soy una criminal. Te mentí. Te mentí porque tú estudiaste y eres grande, y yo soy _esto_ …

—… ¿Eh?

—Erwin, por favor, vete de la ciudad. Te digo la verdad: Te van a secuestrar a ti o Ackerman por ese programa… no se ha decidido quién. Pero no quiero que seas tú.

—Hanji, eso es-

—No se puede evitar. Puede pasar hoy o la próxima semana. No conozco la fecha exacta-

—Tengo que hablar con Levi. —Decidió el rubio, con fuerza.

—¡No, no hay tiempo! —Rugió ella— ¡¿No entiendes?! ¡Los teléfonos están interferidos, todos los que usas y los de él también! —Le explicó, en voz alta. —Tienes que irte. _Él_ está a cargo… lo pusieron a él.

—¿A quién?

—A nuestro negociador. Es el mejor asesino que tenemos. —Empezó a hablar sin parar, las palabras trastabillando entre sí— Una chica está a cargo del asalto, pero él… él quiere cargarse a Ackerman en cuanto entre, dice que le va a disparar tantas veces que le quitará la forma de _persona_ … es una venganza. No quiero que estés ahí. No quiero que te pase nada… —suplicó ella, con un hilo de voz trémulo, desgarrado de preocupación.

—Levi ha sido amigo mío por muchos años. ¿Crees que voy a dejarlo solo? Hablaré con la policía. —Declaró.

—La policía está con nosotros. Nuestro jefe les paga mejor que el suyo…

Erwin no habló, sólo la miró con un ligero asombro.

—Por favor… escóndete. Esconde tus cejas… no lo hagas por mí —sollozó—, hazlo por tus… cejas…

El rubio suspiró.

—Siempre eres así, Hanji. Haces bromas cuando me ves preocupado. —Observó el hombre— Pero el banco es mi responsabilidad, debo estar ahí. Especialmente en un caso como el que describes-

Y fue cuando oyó aquel quejido herido, devastado, provenir de una castaña que lloraba audiblemente.

—No dejes… no dejes que me quede sin ti. —Le pidió, en voz bajita, agonizante— Eres todo lo que tengo. A ti y a tus… cejas…

—Hanji.

—Por favor. Por nuestra amistad. Por favor, no estés ahí.

—Por nuestra amistad. —Repitió el rubio.

—Sí.

— _Amistad_.

—Así es.

El hombre alzó una ceja, elegantemente.

—Nunca te había visto quebrarte así. ¿Estás segura de que "amistad" es el término correcto?

—Es el correcto. —Contestó ella, casi sin voz.

—Tienes mucho que explicar. —Subrayó él, tocando las hebras castañas y goteantes de la muchacha— Te prepararé un café. Báñate, lavaré tu ropa. Viniste corriendo en plena lluvia.

—No importa —sollozó ella—, todavía me veo… de puta madre. —Bromeó, entre lágrimas. —El agua… me da _glamour_ …

—Y estás herida. Te caíste al correr. —Habló él, para luego reñirla— Deja de poner tus heridas al final de la fila, después de las heridas de los demás. Esta noche, no tienes ningún lugar a donde ir. —Advirtió.

Y la chica, con su espalda sacudiéndose entre espasmos de llanto, preguntó:

—¿Crees que… tus cejas… me dejen pasar la noche aquí?

Erwin le dedicó una mirada amable, comprensiva.

—Mis cejas no tienen problema con ello.

* * *

 _"Se terminó. Todo se terminó"_

Fue lo que pensó Levi, al haberse tallado la nuca al ducharse esa mañana. El rastreador no estaba. Por más que lo buscó con sus dedos, no lo percibió.

Sintió una patada en el hígado al pensarlo: Al quitarle el rastreador, Eren no tenía intenciones de buscarlo ni encontrarlo. Eso le enfrió las venas. _Mierda_. Apenas anoche se había acordado de ese artefacto… y, al bañarse, descubrió que se lo habían quitado al liberarlo. ¿Por qué Levi tenía que ser _tan raro_? Nadie querría tener un localizador pegado en el cuello. ¿Por qué él se decepcionaba _por no tenerlo_ , al contrario del resto de la humanidad? ¿Por qué no podía alegrarse?

Al contrario, se sentía más amargo y abatido que antes.

 _Sábado_. El primer día de descanso de la semana y su día de percibir _lo solo que estaba_. El día que no tenía terapia. El día que estaba encerrado con su mente, con sus recuerdos… y también con sus demonios. El día que se decidió a abrir el sobre que Hanji le dio, antes de liberarlo.

 _"Aquí están las respuestas de Eren. Del porqué de tu secuestro y el porqué te odió"._

 _Todo_ estaba en ese sobre malgastado, con una nota al principio dirigida a él.

Una nota impresa y hecha en computadora.

 **"Levi,**

 **Perdóname. Parte de lo que te pasó fue mi culpa. Tuve que ayudar a la persona que amo. No puedo contarte más. Pero me arrepiento de lo que pasaste y de la participación que tuve en el área de investigación.**

 _ **El tuyo**_ **será mi último trabajo. Intentaré hacer mejor las cosas. Me daré una segunda oportunidad.**

 **Le robé estos papeles a Eren, como una manera de pagarte mi deuda o intentarlo. No tuve tiempo de leerlos a detalle, pero Eren los guardaba muy celosamente bajo montones de claves. Imagino qué hay ahí. Sé que su pasado está ahí.**

 **Lo dejo en tus manos.**

 **Sé feliz, Levi. Sé libre. Aprende del dolor y véncelo. Eres invencible ahora.**

 **Con cariño, respeto y admiración,**

 _ **H.**_ **"**

* * *

No pudo dormir.

Había dos papeles y cuatro notas en el sobre, nada más. Nada que llamara demasiado la atención.

Pero, cuando dejó de lado la nota de Hanji, lo siguiente le arrancó el habla.

Desde el puro título de la primera página, Levi se congeló.

 **"Departamento de niños y familia del Distrito Shiganshina**

 ** _División de cuidado_ _infantil_ "**

Tragó saliva. Suponía que Eren tenía una historia _así_. Pero, ¿estaba preparado para saberlo?

Se relamió los labios.

Estaba listo.

.

 **"Tras el fallecimiento de Carla Jaeger, la custodia de los menores Eren y Sasha Jaeger —de nueve y doce años respectivamente— pasa al Gobierno de Shiganshina y sus instituciones infantiles. Se buscará un hogar y un ambiente familiar que pueda favorecer a ambos niños en su desarrollo.**

 _ **Récord**_

 **(1999)** Sasha Jaeger, de doce años, es adoptada por la familia Braus. Faltan estudios de adaptación.

 **(2000)** Se asigna la custodia de Eren Jaeger a la familia Dietrich.

 **(2001)** Tras un estudio de hogar, el crecimiento y crianza de Sasha resultaron adecuados según lo estipulado por la ley. Falta estudio subsecuente para garantizar el mejor interés de la menor.

 **(2001)** La custodia de Eren Jaeger, de once años, es retirada a la familia Dietrich y devuelta al gobierno.

 _ **Observaciones**_ : _Señales inequívocas de violencia doméstica, golpes varios con diferentes objetos del hogar, quemaduras y moretones de múltiples agresiones físicas. Severo trauma mental._

 **(2002)** Segundo estudio en la casa de los Braus. Reintegración tentativamente satisfactoria. Falta tercer y último estudio de readaptación.

 **(2002)** La custodia de Eren Jaeger es entregada a la familia Woerman. Primer estudio satisfactorio. Faltan subsecuentes.

 **(2003)** Reintegración familiar satisfactoria de Sasha Jaeger. Su custodia permanente pertenece a la familia Braus por fallo de la corte.

 **(2003)** La custodia de Eren Jaeger es retirada a la familia Woerman y devuelta al gobierno.

 _ **Observaciones**_ : _Signos de maltrato psicológico y físico. El menor es encontrado en el sótano, en estado de desnutrición y salud mental críticos. Síndrome de estrés postraumático. Se presume que pasó una cantidad aproximada de_ _ **diez días**_ _sin alimento. Urgencias reporta un cuerpo enredado con cables metálicos y alambres, así como múltiples heridas. La corte ordena tratamiento psicológico urgente para el menor._

 **(2003)** El resultado psicológico del menor arroja una tendencia severa a la depresión y episodios de ira (hiperexcitación). Inicio de tratamiento psicológico.

 **(2004)** Se confirma una mejoría en el menor tras seis meses en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Shiganshina, tras su ingreso ordenado por la ley. Regreso al refugio del gobierno.

 **(2004)** La custodia de Eren Jaeger, de catorce años, es tomada por el señor Kenny A.

 **(2005)** La custodia de Eren Jaeger es devuelta al gobierno por el _fallecimiento_ del custodio Kenny A. Sospechas de homicidio.

 _ **Observaciones**_ : _Marcas de numerosos castigos corporales, entre los que se destacan —ver anexo: desglose del hospital— quemaduras de cigarros en la piel del menor, navajazos, golpes con cinturón y culatazos de armas en el cráneo. Testigos afirman haber presenciado al padre adoptivo amenazando al menor colocando un arma en la cabeza. Fallece el custodio. La defensa de Jaeger es "asesinato en defensa propia". Juicio pendiente._

 **(2005)** Se aclara la inocencia del menor por el asesinato de Kenny A. El fallo de la corte es _defensa propia_ a favor de la fiscalía.

 **(2006)** Eren Jaeger es enviado al refugio del gobierno para adopción futura.

 **(2006)** Fuga del menor, de dieciséis años. Expediente abierto.

Y, en la parte inferior de la hoja, una nota adhesiva rezaba:

 **"Eren,**

 **Tú sí sabes hacer negocios.**

 **Ya sabes que con dinero baila el perro.**

 **No hay nada tuyo en el registro público. Ni tu acta de nacimiento, ni tu récord escolar o médico, ni tus huellas, es como si nunca hubieras nacido. Borré todos tus archivos y datos del sistema. Legalmente ya no existes. Así, debes ser casi imposible de capturar. Te doy un pasaporte, identificación y acta falsos por si necesitas esas bobadas.**

 **Te dejo lo único que quedó de ti en este sobre.**

 **Valió los tres millones que me pagaste.**

… **Viejo, qué montón de mierda".**

Pero eso no se comparó con la hoja siguiente.

En cuanto la miró, Levi tuvo la sensación de su estómago salirse por su boca. Sus ojos presos de la incredulidad.

Pero, antes de leerla, encontró otra nota adhesiva en la parte superior:

 **"Bastardo suicida,**

 **¿Te acuerdas del problema que me contaste?**

 **Mira lo que me encontré…"**

.

Y cuando lo vio, Levi se quedó con los ojos secos, a punto de botarse de sus cuencas.

" **A 3 de marzo de 1998**

 _ **Remitente**_ : **Banco de Sina**

 _División de Préstamos, Crédito Hipotecario y Mediación de Seguros_

.

 **Seguro de vida**

 **Póliza número 19027208**

 _ **Titular**_ : Dr. Grisha Jaeger, casado, 37 años, 2 hijos (11 y 8 años, hembra y varón, respectivamente).

El Banco de Sina, a través de sus instancias correspondientes, ha sido notificado del fallecimiento del titular y extiende sus más sinceras condolencias hacia su familia. Se recibió asimismo una carta de justificación aludiendo a la enfermedad terminal del cónyuge del titular, Carla Jaeger, solicitando la premura del cobro del seguro para iniciar su tratamiento médico y el sustento de sus hijos menores.

No obstante, durante la revisión del historial del titular y a la _forma_ de los pagos realizados, se encontraron diversas _anomalías e inconsistencias_ en el sistema que imposibilitan al Banco sufragar su solicitud, de manera que el Banco ha de calificar su petición como

 **"operación denegada"**.

Para más información, sea tan amable de contactar a su Arrendadora de Seguros para presentar evidencia de la legalidad de sus pagos y testimonios, así como enviar copia de dicho expediente al Banco de Sina, para su posterior análisis por la División encargada de su seguimiento.

 _ **Sin otro particular por el momento, quedamos a sus órdenes".**_

Luego, aparecía el sello del Banco de Sina algo decolorado por el tiempo, pero no sólo eso.

Lo que dejó a Levi sin voz fue lo que había _al lado del sello_ , el _nombre de quien firmó_ …

.

 _ **"Levi Ackerman**_

 _ **Subgerente**_

 _ **Matriz del Banco de Sina**_

 _ **Avenida central…"**_

.

Ya no pudo.

No pudo ver más de esos datos; pero, para terminar, no pudo evitar leer la última nota adhesiva, escrita con tinta negra y feroz:

 **"Eren, tu tragedia tiene nombre:** _ **Levi Ackerman.**_

 **Ese tipo firmó tu sentencia.**

 **Que tu madre muriera, que tuvieran que pasarlos a adopción…**

 **Ahora sabes a quién** _ **hay que darle las gracias**_ **".**

* * *

No lo recordaba.

No recordaba nada.

1998.

3 de marzo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él ese día? Firmaba cientos de papeles diariamente, era parte de su trabajo.

Pero _ese_ papel. ¿Por qué no se acordaba de _ése_?

… Lo recordó hasta dos días después.

 _División de Seguros_. En ese entonces, esa parte le tocaba a Erwin. Sin embargo, el rubio estaba ausente esa semana y una ejecutiva de esa división le dijo a Levi que no podían esperar más.

—… Ése es trabajo del cejas, no el mío. Búscalo y jódelo a él. —Replicó, secamente, mientras imprimía un estado de cuenta para el cliente al que atendía.

La mujer respondió:

—El Gerente pide que usted lo selle, dado que él volverá hasta la próxima semana-

— _Tch_. Uno haciendo _su_ trabajo y él a gusto cagando. —Refunfuñó— Déjame todo en el escritorio, lo revisaré.

Así lo hizo.

Tuvo ese papel apartado por casi dos días.

Ahora recordaba el porqué.

—… Levi, ¿sellaste todo lo que te dije? —Preguntó el gerente, en una llamada de emergencia que hizo y que duró menos de un minuto.

—No, imbécil. —Replicó, de mala gana— Hay un papel que no me convence. Es el seguro de un doctor. —Le explicó, hablando por teléfono y atendiendo al cliente frente a él en ese momento.

—Tienes que firmar todo. —Aseveró el rubio.

—Erwin, tienes que investigar mejor ese caso. —Opinó el moreno— En la respuesta, sólo rechazan la petición con una excusa totalmente estúpida, señalando que hay _inconsistencias_ y no indican de qué tipo. Ésa es una manera mediocre de trabajar.

—Levi, no hay tiempo. —Aseguró su jefe— Sabes que tengo otros asuntos que atender y la arrendadora de seguros no nos esperará. Tienes que sellarlo. Es una orden.

—No me convence-

—Ya investigaron el caso y _es anómalo_. —Determinó, con voz dura— Quédate con eso.

—Te digo que-

—Sella, Levi. No hablaré más del asunto.

Acto seguido, el cejón colgó.

Y el Levi de casi veinte años —admitido en el banco como una clase de prodigio al ingresar a la universidad a los quince—, firmó. Puso el sello fresco en el papel que, diez años después, se convertiría en su sentencia de secuestro.

Miró el récord de adopciones de Eren: Maltrato físico, psicológico, amarres con cables, diez días encerrado en un sótano sin comer…

 _"¿Por qué me haces esto?"_ Le había preguntado el moreno, el día que el joven le quitó las cuerdas y lo alimentó.

Y tenía la respuesta de Eren tan fresca en su mente como si la hubiera escuchado esa misma mañana:

 _"Porque tú también me lo hiciste. Todo lo que has visto… es sólo una parte de lo que me tocó vivir, por tu culpa"._

Pero _no_ , eso iba mucho más allá.

Levi lo había tenido mucho más sencillo. Eren, por otro lado, había crecido en el infierno. _Maltratado_ por aquéllos que debían de _protegerlo_ …

Y, por primera vez, Levi tragó saliva y pensó:

 _"Tenías razón._

 _Debiste contarme esta mierda. Maldita sea, debiste hablar conmigo._

 _Tenías tanta razón…"_

* * *

Llevaba veinte minutos afuera de la casa de Eren, tocando. Pero no estaba desesperada. Sabía que Eren estaba en esa casa y eventualmente abriría. No podía ser exigente con él… _no en esa situación._

Porque, después de liberar a Levi, la paliza que Eren recibió fue _brutal_. Annie había tenido que entrar en plena masacre para sacarlo a rastras, respirando débilmente, golpeado de una manera tan salvaje que Eren había perdido el conocimiento a media paliza; su cuerpo ensangrentado y cubierto de rojo, morado y azul, vuelto un lienzo de violencia, tortura y dolor.

Los golpes que le habían dado resonaron por todo el cuartel.

Así como las amenazas del jefe:

 _ **"Tenías la orden de liberarlo tú. Qué mierda fue lo que pasó".**_

Eren no contestó.

Llegó el primer golpe.

No habló.

Ni al segundo.

Ni al décimo.

Ni cuando dejó de ver por los ojos tan abultados.

Menos cuando le reventaron los labios por tantos puñetazos, imposibilitado para hablar.

El cuadro de violencia era tan horroroso que Annie había intervenido, incapaz de seguir parada viendo; metiéndose a explicar que la policía federal —a quienes no tenían comprados— descubrió la ubicación de Ackerman, y Eren lo había llevado con Hanji para evitar que los encontraran.

El jefe gritó enfurecido que él debía de estar enterado. Que por qué carajo Eren no le avisó y tomaba sus decisiones solo, sin consultar.

Y Eren sintió _tanto_ dolor por la paliza, tanto mareo y asco por su carne abierta, sanguinolenta y su propio olor a muerte, que se desmayó.

Habían pasado dos semanas de eso.

Y, aun así, Eren no había dejado de trabajar.

Fue espantoso verlo llegar al día siguiente cubierto de golpes, con la cara hinchada de moretones y heridas abiertas, sin poder caminar bien, pero _seguía en pie_. Sin mencionar nada del día anterior. Sin quejarse por los golpes.

Actuando con normalidad, aunque era evidente que se deshacía de dolor.

 _Por liberar a Ackerman._

Por eso había sido la paliza.

Pero ese mismo día —cuando liberaron a Levi—, Eren se había ganado todo el respeto de Annie. Y el de Hanji también.

Se lo ganó cuando Hanji recibió esa llamada a las siete de la mañana, dos horas después de la liberación.

—Zoe. —Contestó ella, firmemente.

Y los ojos azules y los cafés se abrieron con sorpresa al oír por la bocina una sola pregunta:

 _"¿Cómo está?"_

Que dejó a las mujeres totalmente blancas, mientras Hanji le boqueaba a Annie dos palabras sin volumen: "Es Eren"…

Para luego responderle:

—… Todo salió bien. Lo dejamos en el parque y-

Pero se quedó callada, dejando a Annie extrañada.

—¿Hanji? ¿Qué pasa?

Y, con la boca abierta, la castaña contestó:

—… Me colgó.

Segundos después, la castaña se enfureció tanto que empezó a patalear, gritándole al móvil:

—¡Maldito Eren desgraciado! ¡¿Qué te costaba decir "gracias"?! ¡Te hice un favor! ¡Me paré a las cuatro de la mañana por ti y me encargué de _**tu**_ liberación… ¿para que me salgas con esto?! ¡No me jodas!

—Hanji…

—¡¿Qué le pasa?! —Vociferó.

—¿Qué te dijo?

Y, enfadada, la castaña masculló:

—Sólo lo que oíste: Nomás preguntó _cómo estaba él_. ¡Será desagradecido!

Y, sin más, vio a la rubia tomar su abrigo del perchero, para decirle a Hanji:

—Te agradezco en lugar de él. —Expresó la rubia— Fuiste de mucha ayuda. Te veré después.

La mujer la miró, impresionada. No conocía esa parte educada de Annie…

Pero, antes de poder responder, la más bajita salió.

A veces creía no conocer a Annie y a Eren.

A veces, ellos la confundían _demasiado_.

* * *

—Eren, cómo sigues. —Fue lo primero que preguntó la chica, cuando miró la puerta abrirse. No perdió el detalle de Eren apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, lastimado, hablándole con voz cansada pero fuerte:

—¿Qué necesitas?

La rubia tragó saliva. Eren tenía _ese humor_ de _cuando_ _no quería ver a nadie._

—Adivina. Te traje el correo. —Le avisó la chica, extendiéndole una carta que el joven le arrebató, sin ganas— Por cierto, te traje algo para tus _heri-_

Pero el chico ya había cerrado.

Quitándole la bolsa de medicinas que Annie no terminó de mencionar.

* * *

Los ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en aquel sello, pasmados, en aquella frase que rezaba: _"Banco de Sina"_ , seguida de una dirección.

Banco de Sina.

Levi.

 _Mierda_.

Mentiría si dijera que sus dedos no temblaron por un segundo al quitar el elegante sello trasero y abrir el sobre.

Y, desde el primer párrafo, las palabras lo apuñalaron de impresión.

.

" **Distinguido Cliente,**

Le informamos que la actual _División de Mediación de Seguros_ ha revisado minuciosamente su caso, de manera que se ha reabierto su solicitud y se han analizado _a detalle_ todos los factores circundantes a su situación. La presente comunicación corresponde a una _corrección_ en la respuesta emitida el 3 de marzo de 1998.

Actualmente, el resultado de la investigación arroja que la operación es **satisfactoria** y **aprobada** por el Banco. Por consiguiente, se extiende hacia Usted el monto indicado por el servicio solicitado, encontrado **legal** y **viable**.

De igual forma, la Institución se reconoce responsable por su falta de acción en tiempo y, a su vez, asume los inconvenientes causados por dicha falta de responsabilidad.

Sin otro particular, reciba un cordial saludo.

.

 _ **Levi Ackerman**_

 _ **Subgerente**_

 _ **Matriz del Banco de Sina**_

 _ **Avenida central**_ …"

.

—Eres un maldito imbécil… —murmuró, con los ojos fijos en el papel que temblaba en su mano— De verdad, Ackerman… te salvaste, porque… si te viera ahora mismo, te cogería sin descanso y sin piedad. —Admitió, sonriendo con un toque de decisión y también de enfado. —Qué manera de arreglar tu cagada… con tu puto lenguaje de profesionista.

La bolsa que le quitó a Annie… no era de medicinas.

Era _efectivo_.

Casi cinco millones en una bolsa.

Levi _le había pagado_. Y él no sabía ni qué cara poner, ni qué decir.

Aunque sonreía, por dentro estaba destrozado. No entendía por qué. Era como una mezcla de alegría con la agonía más pura. No por el dinero. No, era _algo más_.

—… Me equivoqué contigo. —Manifestó, torciendo la boca al hacerlo— Demonios. En serio, me equivoqué: Sí te conté que, cuando te liberé, me sacaron la mierda, ¿no? —Preguntó, con una risita descarada. —… Que me desmayé por tantos golpes que me dieron. Ahora sé… que valiste cada uno de ellos.

No supo por qué, pero no pudo seguir en pie: No pudo soportar más el peso de su propio cuerpo ni de su mente. Acabó en el suelo, sus piernas desplomándose, perdiendo la fuerza y dejándolo en la alfombra.

El contenido de esa carta, el sello del lugar, ese nombre escrito… La ausencia del moreno en esa casa, en su vida, y el estrés de saberse sin él… finalmente lo habían derrotado. Lo habían vencido.

En el momento en que Eren apretó la carta en su puño, la primera lágrima brotó; silenciosa, cálida. Su expresión furiosa por haberse permitido aquello, al reconocerse llorando. Al reconocer por quién.

Era la primera vez que Eren _lloraba_ por alguien. Que sufría y que amaba, aunque él no lo supiera.

La primera vez que lloraba por Levi.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 12.**

 **Notas:** Hola. Gracias a quienes leyeron este capítulo (y _mis respetos_ , porque tal vez quedó pesado, una disculpa si fue así). Gracias también a quienes se tomaron un rato para contarme su opinión, fue agradable de leer, ojalá no les decepcionara mucho la continuación. He contestado por **PM, _chat_** u otro medio, los _guest_ aquí ( _gracias_ ):

 _ **Nagi:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haber seguido leyendo la historia y por tu comentario, ¡me sorprendí mucho de recibirlo! Me alegró tanto leerte, gracias y un abrazo c:

 _ **Kurtz:**_ ¡Hola! Me dio mucho gusto leerte; gracias por eso y por haberte tomado el tiempo de revisar esta historia. ¿Eres nueva aquí? ¡Qué bella! Espero que encuentres muchas historias en el fandom que te agraden. Oh, shippeas Ereri; yo tanto Riren como Ereri… imposible decidirme, lo que sé es que los necesito juntos (?) una cosa así. Gracias por leer c:

 _ **J. kc:** _ Jajaja, el _mare_ lo saqué de un video de Gwabir (?) perdona si lo usé mal. Gracias por haber leído el capítulo anterior y contarme lo que pensabas c': te mando un abrazo muy fuerte hasta allá y que sepas que adoro ese lugar c:

Por último, cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Gracias a quien leyó.

Un abrazo.


	13. Suerte

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Dedicado a _**Charly Land**_ , porque es pro y me pasó de contrabando imágenes de Eren y Levi muy _cool_.

No sé si lo leas… pero gracias, pequeño, por todas las horas. Te has esforzado hasta ahora. Quiero que sepas que lo agradezco y aprecio. Has sido genial.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Un estilista con el corazón roto. Levi pensativo, Eren sarcástico. Mención a un personaje de _Civil War_ ; una escena _musicalizada_ por _**Nina Simone**_ ( _Feeling Good_ ).

Sin más, el fic.

* * *

 **\- 13 -**

—Eso sería todo, señor Ackerman. —Le dijo la psicóloga de esa ocasión, al finalizar la terapia para víctimas de secuestro.

… _Ocho meses._

Habían pasado ocho meses desde la última vez que había visto a Eren. Desde su último día de secuestro y el primero de su libertad. Desde haber sido encontrado en el parque y regresar a la vida normal.

Pero no era _normal_ …

—Te ves desaliñado, Levi.

… _para nada_ _**normal**_. Como lo confirmó Erwin ese día.

Y la respuesta de Levi al porqué lucía "desaliñado" fue tan extraña que las miradas de los ejecutivos se viraron hacia él, en total estupor y sorpresa.

—Tomé el transporte público.

Las miradas duraron apiñadas en él como dos minutos.

Erwin se preocupó.

No por las palabras.

Sino por _esa_ mirada del subgerente: Baja, pensativa, silenciosa, analítica.

 _Oculta._

* * *

—Te has sensibilizado bastante, Levi. —Le dijo Erwin, mientras tomaban una bebida en una cafetería cercana al banco.

 _Sensibilizado_. Ésa era la manera correcta de expresarlo.

Tras descubrir el conflicto de Eren, el moreno —tras enviarle la corrección—, ingresó una propuesta para crear una nueva subdivisión del Banco, a la que llamó: _"Revisión de errores"_.

Bueno, ése no fue uno de los nombres más simpáticos.

Porque, el oír la palabra "error" adjudicada al Banco de Sina… no era para nada favorable. Al contrario, todos en la junta temblaron cuando se leyó la propuesta de Levi, pero no sólo eso: El archivo de "fracasos" del Banco era gordo: Levi había anexado todas las "fallas" que había encontrado en las investigaciones de los clientes, desde su ingreso como subgerente hasta el día de la junta. Había 107 archivos de fracasos: Todos descubiertos y resueltos por Levi, de alguna manera, y su propuesta era _"que las investigaciones se efectuaran correctamente"_.

Hubo votos a favor y en contra, los últimos reclamando un recorte presupuestal. Sin embargo, ni tardo ni perezoso, Levi mencionó que él se encargaría de financiarla con un porcentaje de su sueldo.

… Ganaría menos dinero y estaba de acuerdo.

 _Nadie lo podía creer._

Sin embargo, el subgerente dio una buena razón:

 _"No podemos darnos el lujo de arruinar a quienes trabajan legalmente, se debe_ _ **investigar**_ _a quienes_ _ **investigan**_ _. Esto no puede repetirse"._

Así, tras una serie de intensas discusiones, la propuesta fue aceptada.

Y, más allá de eso, uno de los altos mandos valoró la iniciativa del moreno y le ofreció un ascenso.

Levi no aceptó.

* * *

—En verdad, el secuestro te sensibilizó demasiado. —Repitió el rubio, con los ojos clavados en el más bajito, que refunfuñaba:

—Estoy igual que siempre.

Erwin alzó una ceja, interesado, y preguntó:

—… Si es así, ¿por qué tomas el transporte público?

El moreno replicó:

—No está mal. —Consideró— Decidí vender los coches también, con un auto práctico es suficiente.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Se interesó el rubio.

—No necesito tantos. —Respondió Levi, secamente— Puedo tomar el transporte o caminar. Eran lujos innecesarios. —Observó, con ojos fríos.

—¿Y tu condominio del centro?

El otro suspiró, antes de contestar:

—Igual lo vendí.

Al oír esto, el gerente aprovechó para comentar:

—Tengo entendido que te mudaste a uno más chico… en una zona ordinaria.

—Sí.

Al escuchar la respuesta, Erwin lo observó como buscando más explicaciones en su mente, pero encontrando poco de ellas.

… El moreno siempre había sido difícil de leer.

—Han pasado ocho meses —mencionó el rubio—, y aún no me has contado de tu secuestro. —Declaró, con seriedad. —Cuando te encontré en el parque… ¿por qué me dijiste que querías volver?

Levi sólo sorbió su té, en completo silencio.

—¿Conociste a alguien ahí? ¿Por eso querías regresar? —Quiso saber.

Pero Levi no respondió.

Sólo pagó su parte de la cuenta y se retiró.

* * *

El destino actuaba de maneras extrañas. Torcidas. Incoherentes. Desconectadas.

Como _ésa_ : Cuando el _destino_ entró al banco cinco minutos antes del horario de cierre, con un paso nervioso, un vestido gastado y el pelo enmarañado, parándose frente a las cajas y oyendo a la cajera decirle que "no había nada que hacer".

Se quedó incómoda, mirando el papel en sus manos, tan distraída que no notó que le bloqueaba el paso a un hombre de traje, a quien advirtió frente a ella al ver sus zapatos de charol… bajo su campo visual.

—L-Lo siento, ya me iré, sé que es hora de _cer_ -

Pero la chica se volvió pálida.

Pero no más pálida que el sujeto que tenía enfrente.

La mujer apenas pudo hilar las palabras. Sus ojos cafés bien grandes y, con labios temblorosos, murmulló:

—Tú… eres el novio de mi hermano…

Al oír la descripción, Levi la vio con el ceño fruncido, mientras Sasha lo recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada, impresionada; sin imaginarse que el _novio_ de su hermano —a quien conoció encerrado en un cuarto—, en la vida real, era el subgerente de un banco.

… Que el mundo era extraño.

* * *

—Por Dios, ¡trabajas en un banco! ¡Qué importante! —Expresó ella, en voz alta— Espera, ¡ah! ¡Eres subgerente! —Su expresión osciló entre asombro y miedo al ver el gafete, pero Levi lo guardó _justo_ cuando la mujer estuvo a punto de leer el nombre completo.

… ¿Por qué cubría a Eren?

¿Por qué no dejaba que la mujer leyera su nombre, indagara sobre él y se enterara de que su hermano lo había secuestrado?

¿Por qué lo defendía?

—Ah, perdón, yo- sólo alcancé a ver que te llamas Levi. —Balbuceó la muchacha— Um, ¿te puedo decir así? ¡Ah, no! Mejor "subgerente"… —Se corrigió ella, estirándose las manos entre sí, con nervios.

El azabache no podía dejar de verla.

Mierda, que era idéntica a Eren…

Sólo que sin los ojos verdes de perdición, y la expresión más dulce, ingenua y suave…

Sasha tragó saliva al notar la mirada del moreno sobre ella, casi pasmado, pero pronto se recuperó y alcanzó a pronunciar:

—… ¿Qué te trae por el banco?

 _Incómodo_. Se notaba que Levi no era la clase de hombre que iniciaba una conversación: La voz algo baja y ligeramente ronca, la mirada en otro lado, como si no le gustara preguntar.

La muchacha le extendió el cheque y, en pocos segundos, Levi descubrió el error: Le faltaba un sello y una firma y, por el horario, el sistema bancario estaba cerrado.

—¿Necesitabas cambiarlo urgentemente? —Inquirió, sus ojos grises fijos en el cheque, tal vez para _no encarar_ a la muchacha. De pronto, ya no quería hacerlo. Se había vuelto algo débil frente a ella… no sabía por qué.

Mordiéndose los labios con nervios, ella respondió:

—Um… me urge un poco, sí…

—Espera aquí.

Ésa era la primera vez que Levi hacía algo similar: Decidió cobrar el cheque personalmente al día siguiente y, mientras tanto, darle el monto a ella de su propio efectivo. Así, se dirigió y regresó de su escritorio, tendiéndole la cantidad en un sobre; la mujer preguntando si eso estaba bien…

—Por ahora no se puede hacer más. Acéptalo.

Luego, Sasha preguntó si no había problema otras tres veces. Levi sólo negó, con una sensación extraña e inexplicable.

Demonios, tenerla enfrente le disparaba tantos recuerdos…

¿Por qué tenía que parecerse _**tanto** a él_?

 _¿Por qué?_

—¿Es todo lo que necesitabas? —Preguntó, secamente.

Ella asintió, incómoda, hirviendo de curiosidad por algo.

Hasta que, dos minutos después, finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, sin poder callarlo más:

—Eh, ¿cómo les va… a mi hermano y a ti?

Silencio.

Sin embargo, Sasha notó que los ojos grises se volvían más serios.

La chica torció la boca, preocupada, y preguntó en voz aún más baja:

—… _ahm_ , ¿terminaron?

No hubo respuesta, pero el moreno tenía una mirada que _parecía_ perdida en el pasado.

Entonces, cruzándose de brazos, Sasha opinó en voz alta:

—Seguro fue culpa de él. Es un terco cabezón. —Expresó, con una sonrisa algo tímida—… No te conozco bien pero ya estoy de tu lado, je. Es que Eren… bueno, se necesita mucha paciencia con él. —Admitió, con pena— Pero lo adoro, a mi tonto hermano.

La mirada del azabache bajó al suelo, con un toque difícil de interpretar. ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Molesto?

Sasha no pudo resolver cuál.

—¿Has hablado con él? —Se interesó— Eren tiene una mala costumbre… es el tipo de persona que corta la comunicación, ¿sabes? —Siguió hablando ella. —Se empeña en que _tiene la razón_ y no escucha a nadie. ¿No has podido verlo? ¿No lo extrañas?

En ese momento, la castaña notó que esas preguntas no eran apropiadas.

El azabache no contestaba nada.

Sin embargo, Sasha tenía una idea de lo que _podía_ estar pasando ahí, una _interpretación_ del silencio total y frío de Levi. No supo si estaba equivocada, pero sonrió, y le dio una oportunidad a su teoría.

—Subgerente, ¿le gusta la música?

Levi pareció extrañarse.

—… No realmente. —Respondió.

La sonrisa de la chica se acentuó.

—Bueno, podría intentar escucharla. —Le propuso— Tal vez encuentre algo que _le guste_.

El moreno no entendía nada; pero, antes de preguntar, oyó a la mujer expresar:

—Gracias por ayudarme con el cheque. Me dio mucho gusto _encontrarlo_ \- digo, _encontrarte_ aquí. —Acabó ella, extendiendo su mano para despedirse, y él la tomó como hacía con cientos de clientes diariamente…

… cuando sintió algo raspar la palma de su mano que lo hizo abrir los ojos un poco más.

Al abrir su puño, miró una tarjeta y los ojos grises se clavaron en las letras.

Estaba confundido.

Y, cuando levantó la mirada para preguntarle a Sasha de qué se trataba, vio que la joven había desaparecido, sin explicación.

* * *

Esa noche, Levi se enteró de varias cosas.

Una, que el castaño estaba loco —bueno, esto fue una reafirmación—.

Dos, que Eren era un joven de gustos caros, por no decir _exorbitantes_.

Tres, que la tarjeta era de un club musical.

Pero no de _cualquiera_.

Sino del club de jazz más desquiciadamente caro y ostentoso de la ciudad.

.

 _La_ _Nota Azul_ era el club más exclusivo de intérpretes del blues y del jazz, famoso por su lujo y sus presentaciones tanto locales como extranjeras, de impresionante calidad. Era como volver a los orígenes del jazz… a la esencia de esa música, a una escena en los años veinte.

En cuanto Levi puso el primer pie en el local, lo azotó el sonido de la orquesta, de los instrumentos de viento tocando con potencia, las percusiones y el piano con un ritmo constante, ejecutados con maestría y emoción; la voz poderosa de una contralto, cantando como una figura imponente: una mujer llena de heridas y pasión para bañar su música con ellas… Levi no era gran fanático de la música, no sabía distinguir entre blues y jazz, pero tenía que reconocer que esos tipos "sabían hacer bien su mierda".

Al ingresar, miró meseras desfilando con charolas entre el público, las meseras más guapas que jamás había visto; mujeres con una sonrisa coqueta sirviendo tragos minúsculos que costaban miles a cada cliente. Logró ver que un cliente le extendía un billete a una de ellas, ella escribiéndole algo en el recibo de la cuenta y sonriéndole con confianza, como si acabaran de cerrar un trato… La prostitución, sin duda, penetraba en cada rincón del mundo, paseándose entre ricos y pobres por igual. Levi se convenció de ello cuando la hermosa muchacha se alejó y, a los pocos minutos, el hombre fue tras ella de una manera disimulada; un recién llegado apropiándose de la mesa recién abandonada.

Incómodo al ver esa muestra de realidad, el azabache giró el rostro en otra dirección…

Y fue entonces que lo miró.

Un castaño sentado con una gabardina negra, en una esquina del local, en una mesa individual y apartada a la que nadie se acercaba, como una sombra aislada y relegada en un rincón. El cabello ligeramente largo, rozándole la barbilla; los inolvidables guantes de cuero negro en sus manos… y esa mirada desconfiada, peligrosa, insolente, rebelde; la mirada de un bastardo suicida fija en el escenario, escuchando la música como absorbido por ella, con un trago de vino frente a él que sólo tocaba durante las pausas musicales.

Él sí había ido a escuchar la música… y no los gemidos de las preciosas meseras.

Y, rayos, que Eren lucía con clase: como un perro orgulloso, altivo y creído… como algo exquisito e imposible de tener, imposible de conquistar.

Mientras tanto, el castaño —con el filtro del cigarro entre los labios— no pasó por alto los ojos grises que lo observaban, sosteniéndole descaradamente la mirada a Levi mientras la punta de su cigarrillo se encendía con una calada.

Era imposible no notar unos ojos tan grises, intensos y fríos como aquéllos.

… No tenía idea de que a Levi le gustara el jazz.

* * *

No hablaron esa noche.

Por una parte, Eren no lo hizo porque pensó que Levi lo identificaría en medio del público y las cosas se podían poner sangrientas; porque Eren mataría a cada persona que se enterara de sus crímenes en ese club.

Por otra parte, Levi no le habló porque no supo qué decirle. ¿Que su hermana le había dado la tarjeta, con una clara indirecta de "ayudarlos a reconciliarse"? ¿Admitirle que esperaba ver a Eren en el club y por eso asistió? Levi no podía decir nada de esto. No quería dar una imagen de que se estaba arrastrando por Eren, porque tampoco era eso… De alguna manera, deseó ver al mocoso esa noche y con eso se quedaba conforme, le parecía algo bastante bueno en sí mismo.

Al terminar la presentación, cada quién se fue del club tomando un rumbo diferente, incluso opuesto: Eren se dirigió a un bulevar que desembocaba en los barrios bajos, hacia lo más corrupto de Sina; mientras que Levi tomó la avenida principal que llevaba a lo más hermoso de la ciudad.

Los caminos eran exactamente contrarios.

Como sus vidas.

* * *

El primer encuentro no siempre sale bien, fue lo que Levi pensó.

Así que hubo una segunda visita al club.

Por alguna razón, en ésta, Levi se encontró tendiéndole un billete más grande de la cuenta a una mesera, preguntándole qué días "el fumador castaño" visitaba el local.

Tras una breve reflexión, la chica recordó:

—Oh, ya, el de los ojos bonitos…

No supo por qué; pero, por un segundo, Levi tuvo la tentación de responder que su "mirada de zorra" debería de estar enfocada en los tragos que servía y no en los ojos del mocoso imbécil: Aunque fueran los más verdes y grandes que pudieras encontrar. Eso no era excusa. _No podía_ verle los ojos al mocoso, mierda. Oficialmente, eso era casi cogérselo.

Bueno, no, pero se entendía el punto.

Antes de tomar el billete, ella le contó:

—El de los ojos bonitos… viene cada tercer viernes del mes.

Y así fue cómo la mujer sobrevivió al ataque del hombre bajito.

* * *

Con Eren, era otra historia.

—¡¿Quién _**putas**_ le dijo a Ackerman dónde estaba?!

El grito resonó en el lugar menos adecuado.

Por no decir "estética unisex"…

… en donde Annie estaba tendida en un asiento largo, con una máscara exfoliante y un tipo _más femenino_ que ella haciéndole una manicura y regañándola por tener unas manos tan descuidadas.

Al tipo casi se le botan los ojos de las cuencas cuando entró Eren.

—¡Annie, maldita sea! ¡Me _traicionaste_! —Rugió.

La rubia suspiró, pesadamente, y expresó:

—A ver, quítame los pepinos de la cara. —Le pidió al estilista, pero pronto agregó—… Eh, no, espera: Escuché mi propia frase y _no sonó bien_ -

—¡Annie, _por la mierda_! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

La chica agregó:

—Samuel, pásame las pastillas del dolor de cabeza… éste es el _amigo loco_ del que te hablé.

El estilista obedeció.

—Annie, _qué carajos_. —Repitió el castaño, sentándose a un lado de ella en un banco dispuesto para los manicuristas, con una chaqueta de cuero negro y una pose de rudo que combinaba _maravillosamente_ con el salón de belleza.

—Yo no hice nada. —Reafirmó la chica— Pero cuéntame cómo estuvo. ¿Cogieron?

Los labios de Eren se separaron; sin embargo, la voz que se escuchó fue una amanerada:

—Lo siento, muñeco, pero sólo clientes son bienvenidos aquí. Te podemos hacer un corte… —sugirió y Eren sintió una mano ajena pasearse por su cabello— Mírate nada más, el pelo lleno de _frizz_ y las puntas quebradas, ¿y así sales a la calle? —Lo criticó, llevándose la mano a la cadera. —¿Crees que por tener un _culo de infarto_ se te puede perdonar todo? Agradécele a Dios que estás bueno, porque yo _cero_ que te perdonaba.

Sin embargo, Eren le metió un manotazo agresivo cuando tentó su pelo.

—No me toques. No soy puto. A mí nadie me la mete.

Que, por alguna razón, hizo que Annie soltara una risa ahogada, descarada pero bajita, antes de decirle a su amigo:

—Eren, Samuel tiene razón: Hazte un corte. Si vas a ver a Ackerman, no lo hagas así. El pelo se te ve del infierno. —Manifestó— Pareces ese tipo de _Civil War_ con el brazo de metal… —le dijo, y Eren pensó que aquello no estaba tan mal. —Despúntatelo, y por mientras me cuentas _qué cojones_ pasó.

El estilista se llevó la mano al corazón, asustado, y le dijo a Annie:

—Cariño, con ese lenguaje no se te va a acercar ningún hombre- —empezó, cuando fue interrumpido por un brusco:

—… pues yo me cogía a esta loca. ¿Quejas?

Pero, por alguna razón, el tipo se fue llorando patosamente, sabiéndose insultado y rechazado por ese pedazo de castaño…

—Ugh, tan llorica… —masticó Eren, al mirar cómo el estilista emprendía la carrera, chillando cuan damisela ultrajada.

Annie negó con la cabeza como madre decepcionada.

—Tío, ya destruiste psicológicamente a mi manicurista… ¿ahora quién mierdas me va a terminar la manicura y cortarte el pelo?

Eren chasqueó la lengua, pero no contestó.

Pronto, oyó a su amiga decir:

—Ya cuéntame qué demonios pasó. Te juro que yo no dije nada. —Aseguró la chica, seriamente… o tan seria como se podía ver con el pelo agarrado en una toalla, la cara verde con la máscara de pepino y los dedos de las manos separados por gomas rosas y apestosos a alcohol y acrílico.

Eren sólo mencionó:

—Recuerdas el club de jazz…

La rubia pareció ligeramente sorprendida, pero replicó:

—Sí…

El castaño suspiró.

—… Él estaba ahí.

Annie no pudo parpadear.

Tan impactada.

* * *

Lo decía la filosofía popular: La tercera era la vencida.

Se sentía como un acosador, pero algo fuerte lo llevaba a buscar a Eren. ¿Cómo, de haber estado secuestrado y morir por salir, había terminado _buscando_ a su captor fuera de su encierro?

¿Estaba loco?

¿Se sentía atraído?

¿Obsesionado?

… ¿Enamorado?

 _"Qué busco de él"_

 _"Qué quiero de él"_

 _"Sea lo que sea, ¿ **eso** es algo que él busca o quiere también?"_

 _"Él no se ha preocupado en hacer **la mitad** de lo que yo estoy haciendo por él"_

 _"Debe ser un error"_

 _"Si esto no resulta, si no obtengo nada… no seguiré con algo tan enfermo, torcido e incomprensible como lo que hago"_

 _"… como buscarlo. Como atarme a la vida anterior que tenía con él… El secuestro era un negocio para él y nada más, uno donde él podía ganar un rescate y una venganza satisfecha"._

Pero, los roces, los encuentros…

La promesa de que estarían juntos _esa vez_ que Eren no llegó…

Quería tenerlo así de nuevo, no sabía por qué.

 _"Es algo físico, entonces"_

Pero…

 _"Quiero oír de su estúpida boca lo que le pasó… no saberlo **sólo** por el maldito papel de mierda. Que sea él quien lo diga, que explique qué vivió"_

 _"Eso no es físico"_

 _"No sé qué mierda es"_

 _"No puedo seguir así"_

 _"No puedo buscarlo más"_

 _"Es la última vez. La última. Ésta **decidirá** el inicio o el final"._

Y, con esa decisión, bajó del taxi, estacionado frente a _La Nota Azul_ , la música colándose hasta la calle, oyéndose como una bendición acústica para los transeúntes.

Así, el azabache compró el boleto y lo entregó al cadenero con traje, quedándose quieto por un momento…

Le había parecido haber visto a una rubia arreglarle el cuello a un joven castaño más alto, a varios metros de él, pero el tumulto de gente se los tragó. Le parecía que la rubia había sonreído, antes de que la gente bloqueara la visión.

No sabía si aquello había sido real.

Si había visto a Annie asegurándose de que Eren no luciera desaliñado, murmurándole algo que Levi no escuchó cuando el cadenero lo apresuró a pasar para no bloquear el flujo de la fila.

Por eso, Levi no supo que la rubia le había murmurado a Eren un:

 _"Suerte"_

… antes de empujarlo hacia el club.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 13.**

 _ **Aclaración:**_ El club de jazz ( _La Nota Azul_ ) está basado en uno llamado _Blue Note Tokyo_ en Japón.

.

 **Notas:** Nada como actualizar un capítulo llamado _"suerte" en viernes 13._ (?)

Siento lo del capítulo anterior. Me sorprendí mucho… de recibir el apoyo _escrito_ de personas que no esperaba; eso fue agradable. Gracias por esos empujoncitos, por hacerse el tiempo para ello, fue muy significativo y valioso.

Gracias a quien leyó el capítulo, también a quien se molestó en comentar; ya he respondido por _PM_ o _chat_ ; aquí de _guest:_

 ** _Guest:_** ¡Hola! Cielos, me emociona que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, gracias por tomarte un rato para dejarme saber qué pensaste; y me alegra que el capítulo haya podido transmitir algo n.n gracias por haberlo leído. Abrazos.

 ** _Nagi:_** ¡Hola! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer la historia y contarme tu opinión c': me hizo muy feliz leerte. Je, no te preocupes; sobre la extensión de comentarios, yo me alegré mucho de leerte independientemente de eso, para mí tus palabras han sido importantes desde tu primer comentario hasta ahora c': al contrario, muchas gracias. Un abrazo. c:

 ** _Kaoru301:_ ** ¡Hola! Gracias por haber leído la historia y haberte hecho el momento de comentar. Ojalá el final no te decepcione… y que pueda tener los elementos que mencionas, que generalmente son los que busco también. c': Me gustó mucho leerte, ¡muchas gracias por los ánimos! ¡Un abrazo!

Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido.

Un saludo.


	14. Hechizo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Dedicado a _**Ireth**_. A esto me refería con lo que te conté. Gracias por _**tanto**_ ; te aprecio y admiro como no tienes idea.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Una parte codificada como mensajes de _chat_. Una escena de Levi medio… _p*ta_. Referencia a una canción de jazz ( _ **Nina Simone**_ – _I Put a Spell on You_. En _YouTube_ , es la _primera_ del álbum completo). Altaria, no me mates (al menos déjame ver la segunda temporada de _Shingeki_ ).

 _ **Este capítulo está patrocinado por el**_ _ **Aura Negra**_ _ **de Eren, en su modo celoso nivel último.**_

* * *

 **\- 14 -**

 **"Encuentra lo que amas**

 **y deja que te mate"**

 _(Charles Bukowski)_

.

—¿No te parece extraño… Ackerman en un club de jazz?

Tenía la conversación con Annie fresca en la mente, mientras esperaba su turno en aquella fila.

Había visto al moreno entrar al local, con un traje negro y chaleco gris.

—Tal vez le gusta esa música. —Fue lo que le contestó a la rubia, en aquel momento.

Cuando Annie contradijo:

—… o tal vez le guste _tu música_.

Ella le soltó esto con todos los dientes.

—… Estás loca.

—Está ahí por ti, Eren.

—No.

—Que no te lo creas, no quita que _sea verdad_.

 _Una apuesta._

—Si no es cierto que Ackerman fue por ti, me escribo en la camisa "fácil" y me la llevo al trabajo por un día completo.

Eren sonrió.

—Ja, me encantará ver eso.

—Pero, si pierdes, te lo escribiré a ti…

Los ojos verdes se tiñeron de interés.

—Y la única forma de saberlo, es que vayas a ese club —indicó la rubia—. Si él se acerca a ti, ahí lo tienes.

 _Ésa_ era la frase que a Eren le causaba conflicto.

 _"Si_ _ **él**_ _se acerca_ _ **a ti**_ _"_

Porque habían pasado dos horas y, aunque sabía que Levi lo había notado…

no se había acercado a Eren _en ningún momento._

El castaño no lo sabía, pero Levi pensaba que con verlo le era suficiente…

 _"Mierda, yo tenía razón"_ pensó el castaño, cuando vio al azabache concentrado en la escena musical, con una copa frente a él. _"¿Por qué rayos Annie dijo que él había venido por mí? A ese maldito Ackerman… ¿le gusta el guitarrista? ¿El pianista? ¿El trompetista?"_

Y miró que los ojos grises parecían clavados en el último…

 _"… con que es eso: Te calienta el trompetista, eh. A ver qué opinas cuando le quite la trompeta y se la meta por el culo… Ah, no, espera; no es el trompetista, Ackerman está viendo a otro lado-"_

… al _saxofonista_.

Y la piel de Eren se calentó.

Pero, antes de _tomar acción_ contra la banda —tal vez todos le gustaban—, sintió su móvil vibrar y miró la pantalla.

Un mensaje de Annie.

 _"Eren, parece que vas a matar a alguien"_

Y, tras echar un vistazo sospechoso en derredor, el joven tecleó de inmediato:

 **"¿Me estás observando, loca? ¿Dónde rayos estás?"**

 _"Se dice el pecado, no la penitencia. Vaya, vaya, parece que me equivoqué. Ackerman es inmune a ti! xD No le mueves ni un pelo, eso es triste c': "_

Demonios, que parecía que Annie tenía razón.

Entonces, Eren pensó:

"Maldito Ackerman, parece que te gusto _sólo_ cuando te tengo secuestrado…"

"¡Eso es!" Se iluminó su rostro.

Pero, en ese momento, su móvil volvió a vibrar.

 _"Eren, no :c "_

 **"No qué"**

 _"Lo que estés pensando, no. Tienes esa cara de maldad"_

 **"Ughhh Annie, mierda!"**

 _"Qué pena con ustedes :c Ninguno se agarra los huevos. Parecen lesbianas"._

Levi no supo por qué… pero, en ese momento, a veinte metros de él, observó que un castaño se tiraba de los pelos de pura frustración… peleándose con un móvil.

¿Acaso eso era una coreografía de jazz o algo así?

No lo supo en realidad.

* * *

 _"Holo(?)"_

Levi se quedó viendo su móvil, extrañado, al ver la etiqueta en su pantalla indicar **"número desconocido/fuera de área".**

¿Quién rayos era?

 **"… ¿Te conozco?"**

 _"Sí. Soy alguien a quien no has olvidado…"_

Sus ojos grises se volvieron hacia Eren en ese momento, quien estaba tecleando algo en su celular, al mismo tiempo… con una cara de enfado total.

Levi no lo sabía, pero en el móvil de Eren aparecía una cadena de mensajes, uno tras otro, veloces y vomitados:

 _"Es una pena, Eren: Ackerman prefiere tirarse al saxofonista desconocido que a ti! D: Pobre Eren, ¡pobre cosita fea! vamo a llora ;-; !"_

 **"ANNIE PUTA TE ODIO"**

 _"¿Te imaginas?_

 _Al final del show, el tipo habla por el micrófono y dice:_

… _El moreno de traje y chaleco gris,_

 _favor de dirigirse a mi camerino solitario, con velas y música lenta"_

 **"Eso no pasará"**

 _"Y después Ackerman va, cogen, y empieza a salir con el saxofonista_

 _Toca de puta madre, ¿no?_

 _Tú dejaste el saxofón hace mucho, Eren c: en una competencia, el tipo te haría pedazos"_

 **"Bien, es verdad: no he practicado últimamente. Pero si es una competencia, dame una semana para practicar y lo destrozaré"** aseguró Eren, tecleando con dedos enfurecidos.

 _"Nah, vas a perder c: Él te ganará y se quedará con Ackerman"_

 **"Lo putas mato"**

 _"Y lo tocará, lo besará… y le agarrará el culo :3 "_

 **"NO"**

 _"Y Ackerman va a decir: oh, tocas tan bien, vamos a mi casa, a mi cuarto, apagamos las luces…"_

 **"LO QUEMO VIVO al puto del saxofón!"**

* * *

Mientras tanto, en lo que Eren tardaba en responder, Levi recibía otros mensajes:

 _"Habías venido antes, ¿no?"_

 **"… ¿Eres Eren?"**

 _"Correcto"._

El moreno tragó saliva, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo. Sus ojos incrédulos en la pantalla.

 _"La noche te sienta bien, Ackerman"_

Aquella frase lo dejó casi perplejo.

 **"¿Qué quieres decir?"**

 _"Las luces del club te hacen ver de puta madre, de una manera…"_

 **"De cuál…"**

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar, pero casi sintió un piquete en el pecho cuando arribó:

 _"… Exquisita. Apetecible. Deseable._

 _Así es cómo luces esta noche"_

Pero…

¿Por qué Eren decía esas cosas con esa cara _**tan**_ enfurecida?

A algunos metros de Levi, el castaño parecía a punto de estrellar el móvil contra la mesa… o lanzárselo al saxofonista con todo su odio, cualquier opción era igualmente viable.

Pero, ¿qué lo tenía tan enfadado?

¿Qué era?

* * *

 _"Ah, saxofonista! Me encantas! Tienes un afro tan maravilloso… más, más!"_

 **"ANNIE TE VOY A MATAR"**

 _"Luego, el saxofonista tiende al enano en el colchón y le empieza a besar todo el cuerpo, mientras le susurra: "Ackerman, tienes la piel tan lechosa… sólo quiero besarte por el resto de la noche"_

 **"SOBRE MI CADÁVER MUERTO!"** escribió el castaño.

 _"Y Ackerman le contesta:_

 _Qué bueno que te gusta mi piel, saxofonista…_

 _Porque toda esta piel que ves, es tuya…"_

* * *

 **"¿Por qué te ves tan molesto?"**

 _"No es mi cara de molesto… es mi cara de que estoy atraído por ti"_

 **"Tienes un aura negra brotando de tu cuerpo…"**

Y era verdad. Eren podía aniquilar con esa aura a cinco metros a la redonda.

 _"Son feromonas"_ le respondió "Eren".

 **"Y tienes los ojos rojos"**

 _"… están llenos de atracción"_

 **"Oh"**

 _"Por ti…"_

 **"Eren, por qué ahora"**

 _"Fui cobarde antes"_

 **"¿Cobarde?"**

 _"Quiero que seas mío, Levi… y adorar cada pedazo de ti"._

¿Pero por qué Eren estaba pataleando a unos metros?

Escribir esos mensajes románticos, con esa actitud…

¿Eso era normal?

* * *

 _"Saxofonista, saxofonista! Tócame con la pasión con la que interpretas tu saxofón!"_

 **"NOOOO"**

 _"Y el saxofonista dice: Eres hermoso, Levi…_

 _Luego, separa las piernas de Ackerman y…"_

 **"Entro yo y le meto putos cuatrocientos balazos!"**

 _"TÚ NO TE METAS, ES MI HISTORIA_

 _Ackerman empieza a susurrar "saxofonista" mientras se remueve entre las sábanas"_

 **"NO PUTA MADRE NOOOO"**

* * *

Levi estaba contrariado.

 **"… ¿Qué?"**

 _"Ackerman, acércate a mí…"_

 **"¿No puedes venir tú?"**

 _"Prefiero que vengas tú… esa canción es de mis preferidas. Ven… cántala para mí, siéntate en mis piernas mientras lo haces"._

 **"No voy a hacer esa mierda"**

 _"Ackerman, ¿por qué estás en este club esta noche? Yo por ti. Quiero llevarte conmigo… quiero tenerte conmigo"._

 **"¿Eh?"**

 _"Es un capricho egoísta_

 _Pero… quiero ser egoísta, si se trata de ti"._

 **"De qué rayos estás hablando"**

 _"Acércate, y déjame explicártelo todo… al oído"_

 **"Tú no eres Eren. Es imposible"**

 _"Puedo contarte muchas cosas que pasaron mientras estabas encerrado… y tú juzgas si me crees o no"_

 **"No entiendo cómo vienes a decir esto ahora"**

 _"Reconozco que me tardé demasiado"_

 **"Mierda, Eren…"**

 _"Ven, siéntate sobre mí"_

 **"Es ridículo"**

 _"No como yo lo miro: Me derretirías con ese detalle. Me convertirías en un perro tuyo si lo hicieras"_

 **"Es vergonzoso… y estúpido"**

 _"Yo te mostraré igualmente la parte más vergonzosa de mí… Lo que quieras ver o tener, te lo daré sólo porque es tu capricho. Te daré todo"_

 **"No puedo creer que seas el mocoso"**

 _"Oculté esto por demasiado tiempo. Creo que es tiempo de dejarte verlo…"_

 **"El qué"**

Y sus ojos grises se abrieron con impacto al leer la réplica:

 _"Lo loco que me tienes por ti…"_

* * *

Eren estaba tan enfurecido que hizo lo que debió hacer hacía diez minutos:

Apagar el teléfono.

Cuando lo hizo, a lo lejos notó que Levi mensajeaba, con una expresión concentrada.

… Tal vez estaba saliendo con alguien ya.

Tal vez Eren lo había visto todo mal.

Tal vez era tarde para decir algo.

Eren bufó y miró hacia otro lado, le pidió un trago a una camarera… Necesitaba olvidarse de todo; de esa discusión estúpida con Annie, del hombre que tenía a unos metros frente a él…

Hasta que vio que el moreno ya no estaba en su asiento.

Eren se confundió, buscándolo en derredor con la mirada.

Pero el joven no estaba.

* * *

Tras una pausa musical, de pronto, en el club se escucharon violines y percusiones con el inconfundible son del blues; los imperdibles acordes de _I Put a Spell on You_ que le estremecieron el oído y la piel…

seguidos por el gruñido nocivo que le sacudió los sentidos…

—Eren.

—¿Hm?

Y fue cuando vio al moreno enlazar sus brazos en torno a su cuello, lentamente, sentándose con seguridad sobre los muslos de Eren, apresando al menor entre su cuerpo y la silla del club.

Y, tras clavarse en sus ojos grises de perdición, oyó el murmullo que lo hizo pedazos:

— _Puse un hechizo en ti…_ —cuando reconoció la lírica, Eren sintió que su corazón sarcástico y negro se le atascó en la garganta, y más cuando agregó—… _porque eres mío._ —Continuó, con voz ligeramente ronca… y Eren sonrió al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, el moreno traducía la canción de ese momento, en un aura de sensualidad que empezaba a enviciarlo.

Y sintió que su pulso se disparó cuando el mayor rozó sus labios contra su oreja y su pelo castaño; su respiración tan tibia calentándolo, para luego añadir otra parte de la lírica:

— _Será mejor que dejes lo que haces… mierda, no te miento…_

Así que era eso.

¿Que dejara su vida criminal?

¿Qué harían después? ¿Comprarse una casa en el campo y decorarla de forma marica?

—Y ¿qué sigue? —Se interesó el castaño, esperando ver más de aquel juego perverso que tenía enfrente… y el que ni sus ojos verdes ni el calor de su entrepierna podían ignorar.

—Para el resto, tienes que pagar. —Murmuró el azabache, acariciando los muslos de Eren de una manera que lo tentó, enfundadas en el pantalón negro, haciendo al menor tragar saliva, inquieto.

—¿Ah, sí? —Inquirió el castaño, viéndolo sin descaro a los ojos, el verde enfrentándose al gris.

—Sí…

El tono que usaba Levi en ese momento lo tenía en una nube maldita, y Eren tuvo que desviar la mirada de él… de la escena que lo arrastraba lentamente a una dimensión en la que nada tenía sentido; donde existía un moreno bajo su cuerpo, suspirando, aferrándose a él…

Entonces, en tono bajo y tóxico, Eren le advirtió:

—No juegues con fuego, Ackerman.

Pero, como única respuesta, sólo tuvo la sensación de las uñas de Levi arañando sus muslos, así como su aliento cálido acariciar cruelmente su oreja y sus sentidos, botándolos en todas direcciones… cuando oyó la respuesta del azabache, dicha en un murmullo devastador:

—No tengo problemas con quemarme.

Y, mientras lo decía, Eren notó que la copa que le había encargado antes a la mesera… era la misma que Levi tenía entre sus dedos, dándole un pequeño sorbo tras olerlo con elegancia.

Sin más, afianzó la figura menuda y delgada de Levi, tomándolo por los brazos para acercarlo más a él, para luego sentenciar:

—… Perfecto, entonces.

Pero, antes que nada… Eren necesitaba saber algo.

La respuesta al reto de Annie.

* * *

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta el jazz? —Le preguntó, notando lo incómodo que se había vuelto el moreno sobre sus piernas, pero sin permitirle levantarse… cuando lo escuchó replicar:

—Desde siempre. —Declaró, secamente, removiéndose.

El castaño sonrió, entretenido, no sólo por las palabras sino por el duelo en los ojos del moreno, que dudaban entre si zafarse o no.

—Así que _desde siempre_. —Fingió creerle— Bien, pregunta básica: ¿Qué es lo que le da la esencia al jazz?

Tras hacer la pregunta, en Eren se encerró la respuesta _"swing"_ , pero lo que oyó de Levi fue un:

—No soy un fanático obsesivo…

Entonces, Eren apuntó:

—Es una pregunta en el kínder del jazz.

—… no, yo fui a un kínder de Nirvana. —Repuso Levi, y aquella contestación hizo a Eren sonreír con ironía.

—Mientes con todos los dientes.

—Estoy empezando con el jazz, qué quieres… —masculló, molesto.

—Creo que viniste a coger. —Señaló, así de atrevido, pero nunca esperó que Levi respondiera:

—… ¿te gustaría estar en lo correcto?

Que Eren sintió como una cachetada con guante blanco.

Mierda. Ese tono, esa posición…

—… Je, entonces, la música no te importa. —Destacó el menor— El jazz fue una excusa tuya para intentar coger.

—"Coger" es un resultado que aprueba cualquier excusa, Eren.

Y el castaño no pudo estar más de acuerdo: En esas palabras, Levi acababa de resumir su filosofía de vida.

Sin embargo, no sabía que la parte carnal era tan importante para Levi… de hecho, aún conservaba sus dudas.

Pero contestó:

—Bien, ya que aceptas la verdadera razón… y _suponiendo_ que yo pudiera "ayudarte" con eso… —abrió Eren la posibilidad, ante la ligera sorpresa de Levi— _suponiendo_ que yo pudiera participar en tu propósito de coger… ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a invitar una copa?

La respuesta de Levi fue tan brusca como inmediata:

—No estamos en 1920. La pregunta ya no es: "¿Quieres beber algo?" Es: "Te quiero coger, ¿vienes o no?"

Eren negó con la cabeza.

—… ¿Aprendiste a seducir mirando a una roca, Ackerman? —Se indignó— No te esfuerces demasiado en conquistarme, te podría dar un ataque.

Pero Levi contradijo:

—No te preocupes, me sale natural.

—De eso me doy cuenta… —admitió, ante la poca planificación y lo brutalmente directo que era el moreno—… ¿supongo que quieres saber si está funcionando?

Pero había olvidado lo _cortantes_ pero llenas de razón que eran las respuestas del azabache:

—Pues dímelo tú, tienes una erección desde que viste que me acercaba a ti.

A lo que Eren refutó:

—No seas engreído, estoy más dormido que-

—Ahora quién está mintiendo… —Lo interrumpió y, con ojos grises severos, sentenció— Voy a ser directo contigo: Estoy aquí porque quiero dominarte.

Los ojos de Eren se tiñeron de extrañeza, pero también de curiosidad.

—¿Dominarme? —A Eren le entró una risa— Tendrás que ser más específico-

Y fue cuando Eren sintió el tirón por las solapas del cuello, y el rostro serio y frío de un moreno a centímetros de él, arrastrando las palabras:

—… Quiero que arañes la cabecera de tanto placer, que me sientas encima y dentro de ti, que me grites que no podrías perdonarme que parara… —comenzó— que te derritas y te destruyas en mis manos, y sufras con el pensamiento de que pare…

Eren parpadeó, lentamente. Al principio, incrédulo; después, con una sonrisa entretenida… como si pensara: "Claro, Ackerman… y yo a los cinco años quería un unicornio volador".

—… así que me quieres debajo de ti. —Rescató Eren, vagamente.

—Es correcto.

—Quieres darme por detrás. —Subrayó.

—Sí, hasta que no puedas pararte.

Entonces, Eren lo miró, haciéndole una seña de que lo dejara levantarse del asiento; y, cuando lo hizo, comentó con seriedad:

—¿Quieres follarme? Bien. —Expresó, de una forma tan abierta, bruta e inesperada que los ojos grises casi se pasmaron— Hagamos un trato: Te dejaré darme duro con la condición de que tú también me dejes darte a ti.

La respuesta de Levi no tardó un segundo en llegar:

—No.

Pero Eren continuó, cruzado de brazos, con una posición altiva, arrogante:

—Si no eres capaz de someterte a mis reglas, no coges conmigo esta noche. —Le advirtió— Es tu decisión. Tienes dos segundos para elegir.

—Dos segundos. —Repitió Levi.

—Y te queda uno. —Le recordó el castaño.

Levi desvió la mirada antes de contestar.

—Tch. Tienes un trato, estúpido.

Eren sonrió con victoria.

—Entonces, te llevaré a un lugar que no podrás olvidar. —Comentó— No soy fácil de olvidar, Ackerman.

—Creído de mierda. —Lo insultó, con fastidio.

Pero, lejos de molestar al menor, lo hizo sonreír.

—No soy creído, soy una persona consciente de sus habilidades carnales. —Lo corrigió el chico.

—Sí, claro. —Replicó el mayor, virando los ojos.

—Tranquilo, nadie me cree al principio. —Le contó Eren— Por eso, voy a mostrarte. Vámonos.

—¿Adónde?

—A mi auto. Hoy perderás el piso con un hombre, Ackerman.

Al oírlo, a Levi _casi_ lo recorrió un escalofrío.

Pero, por alguna razón, pensó que aquello no sonaba tan mal…

… no si se trataba de Eren, quien lo guiaba por la muñeca hacia la salida del club; y, mientras veía la figura más alta frente a él, tuvo una sensación de adrenalina latiendo en cada una de sus venas.

El mocoso lo tenía mal.

¿Cómo había acabado recitándole la letra de una canción de jazz?

De verdad estaba embrutecido. Perdido.

Pero lo siguió, tal vez para perderse aún más, aún peor… hasta que el joven lo llevara a un punto sin regreso sobre su colchón, entre las sombras de alguna habitación.

Todo era desconocido, extraño, inesperado… pero Eren estaba ahí.

Eso lo valía todo.

* * *

Esa ida con el mocoso… fue la "cita para coger" más extraña que Levi había tenido jamás.

No sólo por la mirada periférica de Eren en todo momento, mirando obsesivamente por los retrovisores con desconfianza, como si sospechara que alguien los seguía.

En esas dos horas y media, cambiaron de coche cuatro veces, dos de ellos detenidos en estacionamientos públicos cuyas llaves estaban ocultas tras el rin de una de sus llantas, pero todo esto Eren ya lo sabía. No le explicaba nada al moreno, lo único que murmuraba era un "súbete" cada vez que cambiaba de vehículo, aún mirando para todos lados. Los otros dos autos, uno estaba estacionado cerca de un restaurante barato en la calle y, finalmente, en el que estaban montados en ese momento, lo hallaron estacionado a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de una industria en un campo de trigo frondoso, la vegetación amarillenta en su pique de temporada.

Cada vez que Eren tomaba un nuevo auto, dejaba el anterior en el mismo lugar donde encontró el que se llevó, y en cada vehículo dejaba las llaves tras el rin de la llanta más cercana al chofer, como las halló él.

El moreno le preguntó por qué cambiaban de auto tan seguido.

Eren no le respondió.

* * *

—¿En dónde estamos? —Preguntó el azabache, al ver al menor estacionarse mal en una plaza comercial que nunca había visto; un centro de compras exclusivo con un montón de marcas que debían valer una fortuna. Levi pensó que estaban en otra ciudad, una que no conocía.

—… Haremos una pequeña parada aquí. —Replicó Eren, y, como era costumbre, sin responder a las preguntas de Levi. El azabache bufó y, minutos más tarde, casi se arrepintió de haber propuesto el encuentro en primer lugar.

Se bajaron del vehículo y comenzaron a andar, en silencio, hasta llegar a un pasillo en medio de tiendas lujosas, donde Levi preguntó un:

—… ¿Qué? —Quiso saber cuando notó los ojos de Eren pasearse de arriba abajo por su cuerpo, para luego dedicarle un "sígueme", adelantándose a una tienda con rapidez.

El azabache suspiró pesadamente.

—… ¿No íbamos a tu casa? —Le recordó Levi, secamente, cansado del caos del mocoso y su silencio.

—¿Qué te gusta? —Inquirió Eren, esquivando las preguntas de una manera que empezaba a irritar al mayor, mas se calmó. Eren le había preguntado "qué le gustaba" dentro de la tienda en la que estaban, una de ropa fina para caballero a la que Eren ingresó y adonde Levi lo siguió.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver la ropa con ir a tu casa? —Siguió preguntando el mayor, notando que una dependienta se acercaba a ellos, recordándole a Eren que estaban cerrando.

En cambio, él hizo algo que a Levi no le extrañó.

—Esto es por media hora más. —Propuso el castaño, sacando un fajo de billetes discretamente de uno de sus bolsillos. Levi viró los ojos cuando miró el soborno y lo oyó decir— Toma. Que quede entre nosotros.

La mujer asintió en silencio, preguntando en qué les podía ayudar. "Tuvo que ser una cantidad así de grande", pensó Levi.

—¿Qué te gusta? —Repitió el menor, de repente. El moreno torció la boca, algo incómodo.

—No lo sé, Eren-

—Es para mí. —Le informó, de prisa— De aquí, ¿qué te parece elegante o pasable? Necesito tu opinión.

Levi analizó las diversas opciones de ropa frente a sus ojos, mirando de una en una con velocidad y sin mucho interés, hasta pararse frente a un traje negro.

—No sé cuál es la ocasión… —Dijo el azabache, de pronto.

—No importa, sólo elige algo que te parezca bien.

El moreno acarició la manga de un traje.

—Pues éste, quizá. —Reconoció por fin.

—Bien.

Dicho esto, Eren le pidió a la empleada que le buscara una talla del traje… algo chica para él. No, no sólo era chica para Eren, sino-

—¿Lo estás eligiendo para mí? —Preguntó Levi, en voz alta, al oír el número que le dijo a la mujer— ¿Cómo rayos sabes mi talla?

Pero Eren sólo contestó:

—Te lo dije, Ackerman, te investigamos un año: "Cada detalle de tu vida, todo lo sabemos", estoy seguro de que recuerdas esto.

Pero Levi arremetió:

—No quiero que me compres nada.

El menor lo ignoró.

Segundos después, en cuanto la empleada le entregó el traje al castaño, Eren tomó a Levi por la muñeca y declaró:

—Sígueme. —Y, mientras lo decía, lo dirigió hacia lo que Levi pensó que serían los probadores.

—Eren, ¿qué mierda? —El azabache empezaba a mostrar su enojo.

En cambio, Eren abrió una puerta y los ingresó a ambos en el probador, cerrando con seguro tras él.

—Quítate la ropa. —Enunció Eren, de una manera decidida y potente. El moreno frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué diablos viene eso? —Demandó, en voz alta, hasta que sintió las manos de Eren sobre su camisa— ¡¿Qué carajos?! —Rugió, al sentirlo desabrochar los botones con prisa.

—No tenemos tiempo. —Sentenció y, cuando Eren descubrió una parte del pecho blanco, los ojos verdes se clavaron en esa piel, entre hipnotizados y disimulados, y murmuró—… Vaya. Sabes hacer algo aparte de sentarte en tu gran silla de subdirector a firmar papeles todo el día…

Fue imposible no notar la actitud de Eren en ese instante; cómo sus ojos devoraban cada centímetro de esa piel lechosa. Levi parpadeó lentamente.

—No entiendo por qué me trajiste a comprar esto. —Le murmuró.

—No hay una razón en especial. —Lo esquivó el menor.

—Siempre hay una razón.

—Esta vez, no la hay.

—Nunca respondes nada. —Mantuvo el moreno, secamente.

—Deberías preguntar menos.

—Deberías contestar más. —Devolvió el mayor.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron en ese instante, desafiantes, verdes contra grises.

—Luego te explicaré todo. —Resumió el menor— Quítate toda la ropa.

—¿Toda?

—Bueno, no toda.

El ceño del moreno se tiñó de sospecha, al ver los ojos verdes pasar fugazmente por su pantalón. El mayor suspiró, cansado.

—Mierda, eres un puto caos. —Soltó el moreno, irritado, notando que Eren observaba con atención las prendas que Levi se iba quitando. Le echaba vistazos a él al desvestirse, pero sólo vistazos, como para asegurarse de algo.

—Las calcetas también.

—Tch… —escupió, molesto, quitándoselas también; cuando vio que Eren también las analizaba; pero, antes de que pudiera preguntar, Eren se acercó a abotonar su camisa, sin verlo directamente.

—Lo hiciste bien, Ackerman. —Dijo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Repitió, pero Eren siguió con la mirada fija en cómo abotonaba la prenda, con algo de prisa.

—Éste no es el lugar para hablar. —Lo cortó el menor, llevándose con él toda la ropa que el mayor se había quitado, desordenada y hecha bola bajo el brazo.

Para alguien que amaba la limpieza y el orden, este gesto era una patada en el estómago, aunque Levi no lo comentó.

—Dame tus zapatos. Elige unos que te gusten. —Propuso el menor.

—¿Eso también? —Murmuró el mayor, irritado.

—Sí, rápido.

—Eren-

—De prisa, hazlo. —Insistió. Sin embargo, el tono de Eren no era duro ni autoritario, incluso su semblante lucía tal vez preocupado, por algo que Levi no terminaba de entender.

Incómodo, el mayor se descalzó y vio a Eren recoger el calzado, revisándolo a detalle como había hecho con la ropa.

Raro. Todo eso era tan raro…

—Pásame mi móvil. —Exigió Levi, recordando que lo tenía en el bolsillo de su saco; en cambio, sólo escuchó a Eren decir:

—No, yo te lo guardo.

Todo eso era extraño.

Demasiado extraño.

* * *

Media hora después, llegaron a una casa poco amueblada, o nueva o muy bien remodelada: Daba la impresión de que nadie vivía ahí, o de que la mudanza había sido relativamente reciente. Levi miró en derredor con curiosidad, notando que no había ventanas y casi nada.

Entonces, sin poder callarse un segundo más, Levi por fin explotó:

—¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?

Eren lo vio, impávido.

—Nada. —Fue toda su respuesta, tranquila, distante.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —Preguntó el moreno.

—En el auto.

—Iré a traerla. —Decidió, dispuesto a hacerlo, cuando el menor lo jaló por el brazo.

—Tu ropa no se irá. —Objetó el menor, dándole a entender a Levi que no se moviera.

—… ¿Por qué la dejaste en el auto? ¿Por qué hiciste que me la quitara? —Inquirió, viendo secamente hacia los ojos verdes.

Sin embargo, con calma, Eren devolvió:

—¿Por qué siempre estás lleno de preguntas? —Soltó, mientras sus ojos verdes se paseaban por el rostro del mayor.

—¿Y tú por qué siempre estás tan vacío de respuestas?

Eren negó y dijo, en voz baja:

—Eso no es así.

—Mierda que sí. —Replicó el mayor, cortantemente.

—No estamos aquí para discutir. —Le dijo el menor y, sin aviso, empujó al moreno contra la puerta. Éste sintió unos brazos apretarlo de una manera que no supo si era posesiva, o infinitamente protectora; cuando escuchó un—: Elegiste un buen atuendo, Ackerman. —Comentó, su mano enguantada recorriendo su abdomen por encima de su camisa, distraídamente.

Levi desvió la mirada.

—Eren.

—Qué.

Tardó un poco en hablar, quedándose con la sensación de revoltura en el estómago, de inestabilidad, confusión y adrenalina que le inyectaba estar con el castaño. Una parte de él le gustaba tenerlo así; pero, esa falta de respuestas, esa manera de actuar, ¿por qué Eren siempre estaba lleno de misterio?

—… ¿Es tu casa?

Decidió atacar el tema por otro lado, tomando el camino largo para llegar adonde quería.

El castaño sacudió su cabeza en negativa.

—Es sólo una casa. —Respondió.

—¿No dijiste que me llevarías a la tuya? —Presionó Levi.

—Es una de ellas. Algo así.

Cada vez Levi estaba más confundido; Eren mentía tanto y tan seguido que era difícil elegir qué creer y qué no.

—¿Estamos en Sina? —Siguió preguntando el mayor.

—No.

… Lo sabía.

Se hizo un silencio de algunos segundos, hasta que oyó a Eren soltar un incómodo:

—Eh… Ackerman…

—Qué quieres, mocoso.

La mirada de Eren barrió el piso, pensativa, hasta que se atrevió a soltar:

—Eh… no es que sea impaciente, pero ¿cuándo vamos a follar?

Al oír la pregunta, Levi rodó los ojos; Eren podía ser tan bruto a veces. Bueno, no "a veces", siempre.

—Quiero respuestas. Así que no me jodas y contesta. —Exigió el moreno— Es tu culpa por traerme así, ciego, como un perro metido en una caja. —Describió el moreno, cortantemente. —Me pediste que me cambiara de ropa, ¿por qué?

Su voz sonaba como una explosión autoritaria, como el mandato de un sargento… y, por primera vez, Eren se sintió como algo muy pequeño.

—Quería regalarte algo- —trató de explicar.

—No mientas, maldita sea. —Lo calló Levi, con voz demandante— Por un segundo, cállate. —Ordenó, entre dientes. —Cuando me cambié, estabas observando mi ropa, la estabas examinando: Me la quitaste porque creías que traía alguna cámara oculta, algún micrófono. ¿No fue así?

Eren no contestó, sólo se quedó mirando el suelo.

—Y mi móvil, ¿cuándo rayos me lo darás?

—¿Por qué lo quieres? —Fue la pregunta de Eren, en voz baja, pero Levi atacó con un furioso:

—¡Porque es mío, mierda!

La respuesta del mayor hizo vibrar las paredes, así de potente había sido. Eren abrió los ojos con incredulidad, mientras el moreno seguía vociferando:

—¡No tengo que darte explicaciones, son mis cosas y debo tenerlas conmigo! ¡¿Qué estupideces estás preguntando?!

El menor bajó la cabeza, clavando la mirada en el piso.

—Dámelo. —Exigió el moreno, tendiendo su mano con firmeza, cuando recibió un:

—No te lo voy a dar.

—¿Qué?

Se quedó mirando al menor, con la cabeza gacha, recordándole a un perro café con las orejas caídas.

Pero antes de soltarle el grito de su vida, Levi tomó un respiro y preguntó:

—¿Por qué eres tan absurdamente desconfiado? —Comenzó— ¿Crees que te voy a grabar y entregar, que vine contigo porque es una trampa para encerrarte? ¿Piensas que vine… porque quiero vengarme de ti por secuestrarme?

Buscó los ojos de Eren, mas no los encontró.

—¿Eso ves en mí? ¿La venganza? —Siguió preguntando— Entonces ¿por qué mierda accediste, si te da tanto miedo lo que yo te pueda hacer, que yo te pueda dañar?

El menor no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué mierda actúas así? —Continuó— Maldita sea, Eren, di algo —lo presionó, pero sólo oyó un:

—Ya deja de preguntar… —soltó el castaño, con un tono de voz extraño, incluso forzado— Sólo… no preguntes más.

Y, sin palabras, sintió un tirón por el brazo que lo impactó contra el pecho de Eren, sus brazos encerrándolo; él sintiéndose abrigado o preso en ellos…

—Mocoso.

—¿Hm?

Y preguntó, con la mirada perdida:

—¿Ni siquiera puedes decirme tu nombre completo?

Se formó un silencio, largo, pero Levi sintió una de las manos de Eren perderse en sus cabellos negros.

Y después escuchó:

—Ninguna de las personas con las que me he acostado… me ha hecho alguna pregunta fuera del "si traigo preservativo"-

—Para tus acostones pasados, eras una entrepierna sin historia. —Le soltó, así de brutalmente, haciendo que los ojos verdes se abrieran de par en par, pasmados— A tus acostones pasados sólo les importaba que se la metieras, qué más daba quién eras o de dónde venías, eso no era relevante para el propósito del acostón.

—Lo dices como si para ti fuera relevante.

—Eres un pobre imbécil, Eren.

El castaño no dijo nada, sólo sintió la respiración de Levi en su pecho, sobre su camisa, cuando oyó al moreno expresar:

—Quiero que contestes mis preguntas.

Que le cruzó un espinazo por la columna.

—¿Eso es importante para estar contigo?

—Lo es.

Eren suspiró.

—… Entiendo.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 14.**

 **Notas:** Siento que Levi quedó algo… resbaloso; pero, resumiendo, él aceptó el reto de _"Eren"_. Quien les mensajeaba a los dos (al mismo tiempo) era Annie, ojalá la narración haya implicado eso. (?)

Gracias a quien se hizo el tiempo de leer y comentar; he respondido por _PM_ o _chat_ , aquí un _guest_ :

 _ **Kurtz:**_ ¡Hola! Me gustó tu descripción de Eren, fue tan completa c': muchas gracias por haber leído el capítulo y dejarme saber tu opinión, de verdad me dio gusto leerla n.n ¡te mando un fuerte abrazo y que estés genial!

Un abrazo.


	15. Locura

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Para _**Ireth**_ , con gran cariño y respeto, porque en esta semana cae un día inmensamente importante. Gracias por el tiempo y las palabras. Perdón por intentar retribuir con algo pequeño como esto.

 **Notas del fic** : Hay un _lime_ y un _lemon_. Aquí el _lime_.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Extenso. Romántico. Una referencia al programa _Caso Cerrado_ de _Telemundo_.

Sin más, el fic.

* * *

 **\- 15 -**

Eren suspiró, mirando el cuarto a media luz en el que estaba en ese momento, sintiendo el cabello negro de Levi entre sus dedos.

El moreno ya lo había descubierto: Eren parecía tener algún tipo de interés por su pelo, tentándolo perdido en pensamientos.

No sabía por qué Levi mostraba interés en su vida.

Nadie le había preguntado nada jamás.

—… No sé qué quieras saber. —Fue lo primero que soltó Eren, después de un rato— No tengo una vida interesante.

Sin embargo, por algún lado tenían que iniciar.

—Cuál es tu nombre. —Comenzó Levi.

Al oírlo, Eren volvió a callarse otro rato, analizando si sería apropiado empezar esa conversación, meditando si Levi podría ser digno de su confianza…

No estaba seguro.

Confiar siempre le había costado horrores, había sido traicionado demasiadas veces…

Entonces, ¿qué lo tenía ahí, recostado en la cama al lado de ese moreno?

No tenía idea.

Pero le sorprendía que él tuviera algo que Levi quisiera saber.

Y fue cuando empezó:

—Legalmente no tengo nombre. —Admitió Eren, por fin— Es una larga historia. —Siguió. —Como entré a _esto_ , al bajo mundo, pensé que lo mejor era que borraran mis archivos… para que no fuera tan fácil seguirme-

Pero fue interrumpido bruscamente:

—Cuál era tu nombre _antes_ de eso. —Reformuló el mayor, para después oír un:

—Eren es mi nombre real —aceptó—. Completo, es Eren Jaeger.

 _Mierda._

Levi lo sabía por los archivos, pero oír al mocoso pronunciarlo…

Sonaba demasiado bien.

—Qué edad tienes. —Continuó.

El castaño se calló.

—Eren. —Intentó llamar su atención.

—No quiero decirte —confesó, girando los ojos—. Como dices tú, soy un mocoso…

—Lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe. _Edad_ , Eren. —Insistió, secamente.

Y, un rato después, el chico dijo:

—Soy menor que tú, por casi… _doce_ años. —Reconoció el castaño, bajando la voz— Tengo diecinueve.

Enseguida, Levi escuchó que el menor chasqueaba la lengua, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a tal diferencia de edad.

—¿Te molesta? —Le preguntó, directamente.

Eren bufó.

—Es algo nuevo para mí… pero me da igual. —Decidió el chico, vagamente— Desde el principio he sabido que eres mucho mayor que yo… y eso no cambió el cómo me comportaba contigo. —Observó y agregó: —Tal vez… tú sientas que estás hablando con un mocoso ingenuo-

—No lo siento.

—… ¿no? —Se asombró Eren, para luego oír un:

—No. Estoy _convencido_ de eso.

Que causó que Eren le jalara un mechón de pelo negro, molesto por el insulto.

—… por perra. —Justificó el castaño, enfadado, pero entretenido.

—Cállate, estúpido. —Devolvió Levi.

Eran las once de la noche cuando llegaron a esa casa.

Y eran las cinco de la mañana cuando dejaron de hablar… tras caer vencidos por el sueño.

* * *

Casi siete horas de hablar sin interrupción alguna… daba _demasiado_ para explicar.

Y no sólo por eso, sino también por esa frase…

 _Honestidad total._

Ésa no fue una condición sencilla de cumplir.

"Quieres honestidad" repitió el castaño, incómodo, segundos después de que Levi lo expresó.

"Sí. Si nos vamos a mentir, ¿tiene algún sentido que nos comuniquemos, en primer lugar?" Fue la respuesta cortante del mayor.

Eren no pudo replicar a eso, pero no pudo negarlo.

Sólo suspiró.

Y todo lo que el castaño le confesó aquella ocasión… casi lo dejó sin habla.

"Veamos si eres capaz de soportarlo"

Levi asintió y, con voz ligeramente grave, el castaño siseó:

"Bien. Aquí está tu _honestidad_ "

Y así fue cómo Eren empezó a desenredar todo, ante unos ojos grises que se agrandaban con cada palabra… secándose, con un ligero asombro.

"Tenía un plan para matarte cuando te conocí"

"Cuando entré al banco y te disparé en la rodilla… me desvié a propósito, porque el plan era matarte ahí mismo. No te maté porque pensé que sería mejor _torturarte_ ; secuestrarte, joderte la mente, hasta que quedaras como yo"

"Hasta que entendieras lo que yo viví… provocado por ti. Hasta que me pagaras lo que me debías"

"Matarte en el banco… me pareció demasiado sencillo, injusto. La deuda no se saldaba con eso"

"¿Quieres que siga?"

El moreno respondió:

" _ **Quiero que sigas"**_

Y la conversación no se relajó.

… Al contrario, empeoró.

"Fui a prisión a los catorce, por sospechas de asesinato de mi último padre adoptivo"

"Estuve internado en un psiquiátrico por medio año"

"Intenté suicidarme en dos ocasiones, mientras estaba en el psiquiátrico"

"Tomo drogas para dormir por pesadillas que tengo, combinadas con recuerdos"

"No puedo dejar esto"

"En el bajo mundo tenemos una máxima: Puedes entrar cuando quieras, pero sólo puedes salir muerto"

"Sólo la muerte puede sacarme de esto, Ackerman"

"Y digo _la muerte_ … porque caer preso es la peor opción. Cualquiera de nosotros prefiere meterse un tiro entre las cejas que ir a la cárcel"

"No conseguiré piedad en un juicio. He cometido demasiados crímenes, asaltos, asesinatos, demasiada mierda. Lo mío es cadena perpetua o sentencia de muerte"

"En mi trabajo, soy uno de los _jefes medios_ , por eso soy negociador. Soy vigilado constantemente… y buscado. Han tratado de matarme cinco veces cuando estoy en la calle, como un civil. Me he escapado de tiroteos en plena vía pública. Quiero que lo consideres…"

"Hice una promesa cuando era chico, y ésa era… no morir hasta haber cumplido mi venganza"

"… _tú_ eras el último de mi lista"

"Desde que te liberé, ya no tengo venganzas pendientes"

"En otras palabras, estoy listo para morir".

Cuando oyó a Eren decir aquello, la sensación del moreno fue como la de un cuchillo clavándose en sus intestinos, removiéndose entre ellos.

Y, con la mirada perdida en el cuarto con poca luz, Levi preguntó:

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo… por una razón que no sea odio?

Eren no respondió rápido.

—Sólo conocí odio… así que, no. Nunca tuve otra razón. —Le hizo saber— Vivía por odio porque no tenía nada más. Había perdido todo.

Levi no habló por varios minutos.

Tantos, que tuvo una sensación extraña cuando la mano de Eren se enterró sin aviso en su pelo negro. No supo si sonreír, no supo qué pensar, al sentir aquella caricia.

Eren sólo le acariciaba el pelo cuando estaba distraído o pensativo, tal vez como una manera de no desprenderse totalmente del mundo real, conectado con la realidad a través del toque en el cabello de Levi.

Como su puente con el mundo.

* * *

—Tengo una última pregunta.

… Eren no quería oír más preguntas.

Incluso el mismo Levi lo sabía.

Sin embargo, el menor no lo evitó. Y sólo con eso, Levi supo que era alguna clase de aprobación silenciosa.

—¿Por qué querías matarme cuando me conociste?

El castaño suspiró.

—… Es una respuesta muy larga.

—Tengo toda la noche. —Señaló— Y algunos días de descanso acumulados también.

Entonces, Eren comprendió que no habría manera de huir de eso.

Y mencionó:

—Perdí a una persona importante por una decisión que tomaste. —Reconoció— Y, por tu decisión, toda mi vida se torció.

Eso invitaba a más preguntas de las que respondía.

—Tú firmaste un documento… —empezó el menor— donde nos negaban un depósito de seguro de vida, diciendo que había errores cuando todo estaba bien. —Explicó. —Eso lo sabes, y me pagaste, pero… en ese momento, el dinero era necesario. Había una situación muy crítica y todo se derrumbó cuando firmaste ese documento… —continuó, entre pensativo y con fuerza.

Aunque las palabras fueran frías, el moreno pensó que era mejor oírlas así.

Así debió haberlo sentido Eren por años… o mucho peor.

—A quién perdiste.

El castaño tardó bastante en responder. Era como si fuera incapaz de admitirlo, incluso para sí mismo.

—Yo… juré que te haría pagar por haberme arrebatado eso. Quería crecer y volverme muy fuerte… y tan frío como tú eras, al decidir eso —admitió, entre dientes—… y, cuando te viera, no tendría piedad. Tomé todos los caminos que me convirtieran en un hijo de perra… —reconoció. —… para que, cuando te viera, la mano no me temblara y pudiera sacarte el alma a balazos, con el máximo sufrimiento. Eso tenía planeado para ti.

La pregunta seguía abierta, pero _esa_ respuesta parecía un fantasma que Eren no quería enfrentar.

—Eso pensaba. Después, te conocí —agregó—… y me caíste peor todavía.

Levi viró los ojos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el odio con el que hablaba Eren seguía bastante palpable…

¿Realmente había sido una buena idea quedarse solo con Eren en una casa?

Aunque pensó que, si el mocoso hubiera querido matarlo, lo habría hecho desde hacía horas.

—De verdad, me caíste muy mal. —Resaltó el chiquillo— Eras _insoportable_ : Arrogante, altanero porque eras subgerente, tenías esa cara de no haber cagado en un año…

No cabía duda de que Eren era una joyita para la seducción.

—Tu expresión, tu actitud, sumada al hecho de que cancelaste la transacción… —siguió contando— todo eso te hacía odioso. —Opinó Eren. —Al principio, yo quería el dinero porque mi madre pasaba por una crisis médica… y, bueno, ella murió.

Levi se quedó callado, mirándolo.

Había leído algo así en el archivo, que el dinero era "para solventar los gastos de un tratamiento médico"…

… pero oírlo de la boca de Eren, no tenía punto de comparación.

Escuchó la enfermedad que tenía, y Levi se quedó frío. Más aún cuando oyó la _forma_ en la que murió.

No podía creerlo.

¿Tuvo que morir de _esa_ forma?

—Estaba solo con mi madre, en casa. Ella era la clase de mujer que decía que "no pasa nada" cuando _pasaba todo_ … —contó— mi madre me ordenó salir, dijo que se iba a dormir, pero no le creí. Ella había estado llorando toda la semana; aunque, siempre frente a nosotros, frente a Sasha y a mí, se secaba las lágrimas y sonreía. Estaba en una etapa terminal. Al final, ya casi no la oía. La voz de mi madre era como aire, así que le leía los labios…

A pesar del tema, Eren hablaba normalmente. Bueno, _casi_. Hacía muchas pausas, cuando normalmente nunca las hacía; tal vez para mantenerse firme.

—Mi madre murió mientras yo la sostenía en brazos. —Confesó Eren— Es raro… pero yo la vi respirar por última vez. Fue la primera muerte que vi. Tenía ocho años. —Expresó, sin mucho volumen, pero añadió con voz más fuerte. —… Pero bueno, a todos nos pasan mierdas. Creces y lo superas. —Se reincorporó, con determinación— No me criaron para ser un llorica que no puede superar las cosas.

El moreno giró los ojos; y luego, suspiró:

—… Estás traumatizado.

Eren arremetió:

—¡Mierda que no!

—Que sí. Sólo que no quieres parecer nena. Pero, por dentro, estás quebrado.

—¡No lo estoy! —Rugió, de una manera que le recordó a un chiquillo de cinco años, pataleando.

—Quieres que te diga que todo estará bien y te abrace y la mierda… —observó el moreno, a lo que Eren vociferó:

—¡¿Quién necesita tus abrazos y tu consuelo?! ¡Métetelos por el _cul_ -!

Pero se cortó cuando una voz se antepuso a la suya; seria, potente. Directa.

—Lamento no haber investigado tu situación.

Que dejó a Eren con los ojos de par en par.

¿Ésa era una disculpa de Levi?

—Siento no haberte conocido en ese entonces y no haber podido ayudarte… en el momento que más lo necesitabas. —Continuó, ante la mirada verde y pasmada— Lamento haberte fallado así, por haber actuado de la manera que más daño te causó.

El castaño tragó saliva, antes de objetar:

—No necesito tus disculpas, no soy un chiquillo-

—Bien, no las escuches si no te hacen falta. —Repuso Levi.

Sin embargo, se requería de un gran valor para admitir esos errores, y con la sinceridad con la que el moreno los estaba aceptando.

—Lamento todo lo que pasaste, tu madre y tu hermana también. Lo lamento, aunque no te sirva de nada que lo lamente.

Se hizo un silencio.

El castaño aún sin creer que esas palabras provinieran de la voz seca e impávida de Levi.

—… ya no importa. —Zanjó el mocoso, bajando la cabeza— No importa más.

Cuando escuchó un:

—Sí importa. Fue una parte de tu vida, siempre va a importar.

Ante la respuesta, miró a Eren morderse el labio inferior, y tuvo que desviar los ojos grises hacia otro lado.

Rayos, que Eren no debía hacer esas cosas tan inconsciente pero tan atractivamente…

—¿Algo más que quieras saber?

Levi negó con la cabeza; y, por un segundo, sólo uno, sintió que Eren había estado a punto de recostar su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor…

… cuando recuperó inmediatamente la postura, apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

—Pudiste haberte recostado. —Determinó el mayor.

—No soy una princesa buscando consuelo. —Declaró el castaño, con el ceño fruncido— Soy fuerte. Si pasa una mierda, me agarro los huevos.

El mayor bufó.

—Eres un orgulloso. —Murmuró, cuando Eren contradijo:

—No lo soy. Sólo no le veo la utilidad a llorar.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Levi, llevándolo a una memoria en particular.

Aquella frase fue la misma que Levi pensó, ese día en el que decidió jamás derramar una lágrima…

Jamás.

—La enfermedad que tenía tu madre… es la misma que tenía la mía. —Le informó el azabache, en voz baja.

Eren volteó a verlo, casi incrédulo.

—… Ella murió de la misma manera, en mis brazos, mientras yo le decía que no me dejara y esas mierdas que ella no podía controlar. —Admitió— Yo tampoco podía pagar el curarla y tenerla más tiempo. —Confesó. —Entonces… a ti y a mí nos pasó la misma cagada, de la misma manera.

El menor casi no podía parpadear.

—… Pero tenía once. Era un poco más grande que tú.

Tras mucho meditar entre si preguntar o no, Eren finalmente soltó:

—… ¿Tu padre?

La respuesta de Levi no tardó en llegar:

—Nunca hubo uno. Ni hermanos. Me quedé por mi cuenta. —Relató, sin verlo— Cuando ella murió, un tío sólo me mandó a una escuela, una especie de internado. Él pagaba pero jamás lo vi. —Anunció, desapegado y frío. —Él fue lo más cercano a alguien que se preocupó por mí, en toda la vida. Se llamaba Kenny Ackerman.

Por alguna razón, Eren comenzó a toser.

No una tos pequeña.

Sino como si se hubiera atragantado.

—¿Mocoso?

Pero Eren jamás explicó el porqué de esa tos tan abrupta.

Simplemente negó con la cabeza, manifestando que todo estaba bajo control.

No lo estaba.

* * *

 _"Kenny no es tu familiar directo, tienes otros padres"_ pensó Eren, casi obsesivamente.

 _"Él sólo te adoptó… te cuidó, o cómo se llame lo que hizo, durante unos meses"_

No supo por qué, durante un segundo, Eren había visto a Levi como un primo político o algo así.

No era el caso.

O, más bien, no lo sentía así.

Pero, ¿por qué, para tener vidas tan diferentes, tenían los puntos más _profundos_ de sus vidas en común?

La muerte de quien más amaban.

Y el hombre que "cuidó" de Eren y de Levi, aunque a distancia…

¿Acaso la vida era una especie de chiste?

Desde el momento en el que Eren había secuestrado a Levi, todo comenzó a quebrarse. De hecho, incluso Eren reconocía que ya no tenía la misma "chispa de violencia" —como le decía Kenny—, esa chispa que el hombre explotó para hacer de Eren un asesino que le causara alguna clase de orgullo.

Aunque Eren era caótico, absolutamente tormentoso, con Levi, era como si el día se tomara una clase de respiro… no sabía por qué; pero, en la vida de Eren pasaban tantas cosas y tan rápido que apenas alcanzaba a verlas… y, al estar con Levi, era como si hubiera una pausa en medio de todo su caos, como si Levi lo aterrizara.

Así se sentía Eren en ese momento, como en una especie de descanso, de receso. Como en una parada de autobús donde podía cubrirse de la lluvia. En un lugar fuera de todo, lejano e inalcanzable, donde Eren podía ser él mismo sin el temor de que lo mataran. De que lo traicionaran. Sin necesidad de mantener activado ese filtro de mentiras todo el tiempo, porque era incapaz de creer…

¿Acaso le estaba dando demasiado poder a Levi? ¿Demasiada confianza? ¿Y si lo traicionaba también? ¿Y si simplemente el moreno era igual que todos, sólo que más inteligente o conocía las palabras correctas?

Por alguna razón, al ver a Eren en ese momento… Levi tuvo la sensación de que una puerta abierta acababa de cerrarse de golpe, justo frente a su cara, dejando a Levi afuera.

Eren había vuelto a levantar todos sus muros…

—Mocoso. —Lo llamó, viéndolo con extrañeza— ¿Qué rayos crees que haces?

—No debí… yo no… —empezó a balbucear, aunque con un rencor contra sí mismo.

Por haber sido débil.

Por haber confesado todo aquello a Levi…

La parte más endeble de su ser.

—No hiciste nada mal. —Le dijo el mayor, para ser interrumpido por unas palabras masticadas con furia:

—Si vas a traicionarme, hazlo ya.

Levi se lo quedó viendo, casi asombrado.

No entendía de qué rayos hablaba Eren.

¿Sería la misma desconfianza de hacía rato?

—Tienes un plan, ¿no? —Empezó a hablar el chiquillo— Todos los que se acercan a mí, tienen un plan… —pronunció, casi desdeñoso. —He confiado, y… todos quieren vengarse, verme en prisión o muerto, todos quieren hacerme pagar, porque yo intenté hacer lo mismo. —Explicó, aunque más bien parecía un tren de pensamientos descontrolado e imparable—… Intentan vengarse de mí porque yo lo hice, en un momento en el que a las leyes no les importaba quién era yo… —comentó. —Cuando el mundo veía que yo tenía problemas, sólo me mandaban adoptar por maniáticos abusadores… me ponían la etiqueta de "loco", me llenaban de pastillas y mierdas y me decían que estaba traumatizado; me sacaban ocho mil trastornos y me hacían hablar con alguien a quien le importaba una mierda mi estado, o si me recuperaba o no —siguió Eren, elevando con furia la voz, cada vez más arrastrado por el rencor. —Me hacían hablar con alguien a quien no podía importarle _menos_ mi vida, a quien sólo le importaba que le pagaran el maldito día en el _hospit_ -

No pudo seguir.

Oficialmente, no pudo.

Sus palabras se perdieron en la boca de Levi, demandante, agresiva, cubriendo la suya. Fue cuestión de segundos que sintió las piernas del moreno apresándolo, dejando a Eren como algo pequeño bajo el cuerpo del mayor; sus dedos blancos acunando su rostro mientras Eren parecía haber perdido la capacidad de reacción; el cuerpo torpe y dormido de asombro, la mente suspendida, embotada y estallada por todos lados.

Hacía casi un año que no besaba a Levi.

Que prácticamente ambos habían desaparecido de la vida del otro.

Y la mente de Eren seguía dividida entre las sospechas de traición, metida en un conflicto entre su parte analítica y su parte emocional: una guerra entre su razón y su pulso cardiaco —en ese momento, disparado y enloquecido— sólo por sentir los labios de Levi asaltando los suyos, recorriéndolos como propios. Como si Levi se supiera el dueño único e inequívoco de su estúpido ser.

Eren siempre había sido la clase de chico que se dejaba llevar más por emociones que por razonamiento. Hasta él lo sabía: Que era un sujeto de impulsos… impulsos fuertes e irrefrenables.

Había olvidado qué le estaba diciendo a Levi, o el porqué su cuerpo había temblado de puro enojo. Bajo el cuerpo del azabache, Eren empezó a sentirse débil, a desarticularse, a desarmarse… como si hubiera entrado en un estado de sueño, al sentir el movimiento hambriento y posesivo de labios sobre los suyos, el agarre seguro y fatal…

Emocionalmente, Eren estaba pulverizado.

Decir que no lo estaba… era su mecanismo de defensa.

De la boca para afuera, Eren podía mentir más o menos decentemente.

Pero, de la boca para adentro, Eren no podía disimular ni fingir. No podía ocultarse ni mentir.

Eren estaba cansado de no confiar.

Quien no confía, se siente solo todo el tiempo. Ve en el mundo ataque y amenaza. Ve el mundo a través de unos lentes de soledad, sospecha, inseguridad y dolor.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, Eren se sintió fuera de combate… imposibilitado de colocarse aquella máscara con la que había engañado a todos tan exitosamente, incluso a sí mismo. Imposibilitado de continuar siendo fuerte, sintiéndose tan pequeño y tan desgarrado como se sentía… tras haberlo perdido todo a tan corta edad.

Pero, Levi…

¿Por qué Levi lo hacía sentir así?

¿Por qué llegaba y hacía que el piso de Eren se desbaratara en pedazos, al igual que su fachada y todas sus mentiras?

¿Por qué Levi besaba los pedazos de él, los escombros de él, cuando Eren estaba tan destruido?

¿Sentía lástima?

¿Cuál era el atractivo de Eren, de una persona hecha trizas, incapaz de sostenerse a sí misma?

¿Qué rayos encontraba Levi en él?

Para Eren, era demasiado fácil decir todo lo atractivo que veía en Levi…

Levi era perfecto.

Pero, él mismo, ¿qué tenía?

¿Qué _rayos_ tenía?

¿Estaba bien ser egoísta? ¿Estaba bien si lo correspondía, sólo para saber lo que se sentía estar con el azabache? ¿Estaba bien si Eren lo tomaba al menos una vez, aunque no lo mereciera, aunque con el tiempo Levi se arrepintiera del encuentro?

¿Estaba bien si simplemente dejaba "que las cosas sucedieran"…?

—Eren.

… ¿Aunque acabara hecho trizas, una vez que Levi se hubiera ido, tras darse cuenta de que Eren no estaba a su nivel?

En ese momento, Levi no pudo creer lo que acababa de sentir.

Sus propios labios sabían a lágrimas.

Entonces, supo que tenía frente a él al Eren más real que jamás había visto.

Al Eren más quebrado… al más pequeño e incompleto.

Y pensó que ése era el mejor de todos.

Que el mejor mocoso de todos… era el mocoso _real_.

* * *

Levi nunca había pasado por algo similar.

Se sentía como en una fantasía; tal vez incluso en un estado de ilusión o drogadicción.

Levi había tenido sexo varias veces, con diferentes mujeres. Nunca se había puesto a contarlas, nunca le pareció importante. Era el subgerente de un banco; y, como tal, pasaba casi toda la semana metido en la institución. No tenía tiempo de formar relaciones demasiado profundas ni duraderas; ni el interés de hacerlo, eventualmente. Llegaba a casa de noche, cansado, pensando únicamente en cenar algo y desconectarse del mundo sobre la almohada. No tenía tiempo de preguntarle a nadie más cómo estaba ni cómo le había ido en el día; él mismo llegaba tan agotado que quería que su propio día acabara al arribar a la cama.

Había estado con varias mujeres, conociéndolas poco, más bien llevado por un desfogue carnal y curiosidad por ellas. No tenía la costumbre de llamarlas después. Era algo físico, un acostón y a seguir con la vida. Levi no veía que eso fuera bueno o malo, simplemente, era la costumbre.

Y ahora llegaba el mocoso imbécil a joderle el juego.

Inyectándole curiosidad por su vida de mocoso, inyectándole deseo en las venas, un hambre de tenerlo de la forma que fuera: Física o espiritualmente. Cualquier forma de tenerlo, para Levi, era igualmente placentera.

Levi nunca había sido una persona que besara demasiado, quizá por la falta de interés en hacerlo. Sin embargo, llevaba media hora haciendo aquello con Eren, sencillamente enlazando y entremezclando sus labios con los de él, su oído perdido en el encuentro repetitivo y gustoso de labios. Sí, habían pasado treinta minutos en el mismo besuqueo; cuando, con cualquier mujer, Levi ya estaría en pleno acto carnal, en ese mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué con Eren iba tan lento?

El chiquillo seguía vestido bajo su cuerpo, suspirando con una suavidad que Levi jamás hubiera adjudicado a su secuestrador.

Y, por primera vez, vio a ese chico de diecinueve años.

Con dudas.

Esperando ansiosamente los labios de Levi cuando éstos se separaban un poco para recuperar oxígeno, y suspirando con alivio al recuperarlos. El menor emitió un sonido quedo y placentero cuando el moreno lo giró sobre el colchón; la sensación de su nariz blanca viajando por su cuello, paciente e impacientemente; recorriendo sin prisa la garganta de Eren, dejando besos pausados sobre su piel…

El castaño estaba callado, limitándose a suspirar y emitir esos sonidos dulces o deseosos que desfiguraban al mayor; que lo alteraban, que lo estremecían, que lo llenaban de ganas de acelerar el paso.

Aunque no podía.

Cada parte de Eren era casi bendita para él; y, por eso, Levi se detenía y continuaba con la exploración paciente y concentrada… en cada centímetro, en cada poro, en cada lunar del cuerpo de Eren. Ni siquiera Levi entendía por qué lo hacía así.

Simplemente, así lo sentía.

Así le salía.

Para Levi, esa calma era la manera natural, instintiva, de acariciar al mocoso… no sólo con sus manos, con su nariz, con sus dedos, con su propio rostro, sino también con sus labios.

Le derretía la sensación del menor retribuyendo sus besos, correspondiéndolo con tibieza, ansiedad e intensidad, con tanta pasión y naturalidad… amaba cómo los brazos del castaño se aferraban a su figura blanca, apretándola con celo y posesividad, incapaz de soltar la figura de Levi jamás.

* * *

Había sido silencioso… y extraño.

Levi sabía que Eren no quería recibir.

Eren sabía que Levi no quería recibir.

A pesar de que el trato había sido que ambos se intercambiaran… con el fin de alcanzar algún tipo de balance, por alguna razón, no lo estaban haciendo.

Tal vez por _esa_ razón.

Levi se dio cuenta… de cuán inestable estaba Eren en ese momento. De que, si surgía algún contacto sexual, Eren lo haría por la necesidad de escapar del dolor emocional.

Levi no quiso eso.

No quería que su primer encuentro con Eren fuera una válvula de escape.

No quería tomar a Eren cuando él estaba tan lejano y herido.

Le dijo todo esto.

Con el aliento cálido sobre la piel trigueña; la voz del azabache lamiendo con ansias la piel del cuello de Eren, deseándola, pero esperándola.

"Quiero tomarte cuando estés seguro… ahora no eres capaz de tomar ninguna decisión"

Y, por supuesto, Levi obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba:

Eren insistió con la versión de que estaba bien y que él era muy fuerte.

Levi no lo escuchó.

El castaño necesitaba descanso; necesitaba sanar, distraerse. Eren acababa de contar _demasiado_ y _por primera vez_ a alguien… y seguía bastante quebrado.

Para Levi, Eren era el cúmulo de todo lo que deseaba, lo que le atraía y encendía, y _mierda que lo quería_.

Pero no de esa manera.

No como un sexo de consolación.

Sabía que Eren lo ansiaba también. Lo veía en sus ojos. Lo sentía en la temperatura de su cuerpo, en sus estremecimientos. Lo sentía en la pasión y fuerza de sus besos.

Eren lo anhelaba tanto como él mismo.

Sin embargo, Levi consideró que Eren no estaba listo para eso. No en ese momento. No si quería que fuera algo único, significativo. Quería tomar a Eren en un instante en el que éste no estuviera roto, sino firme y fortalecido.

Fue lo que Levi decidió… y se quedó con el cuerpo agotado y vencido de Eren entre los brazos, dormitando, perdido en sueños. Las mejillas de Eren enrojecidas, húmedas y olorosas a sangre cristalina, al recordar tantos años de horror y silencio.

El rostro oloroso a lágrimas.

Y, aunque Levi no lo supo, ése fue el primer momento en el que Eren mostraba tanto de sí mismo a alguien.

… Que Levi había sido la primera persona con quien Eren había desnudado su alma.

* * *

Estaba en el banco, con la mirada fija a través de la persiana.

Eso había pasado hacía dos meses: Cuando se encontró con el mocoso, cuando Eren lo regresó al banco para que no faltara al trabajo, tras dejarlo usar su ducha y llevárselo cuando Levi estuvo listo.

Levi tenía un uniforme guardado en el despacho; pero, cuando el subgerente llegó a la institución tan fresco, con un atuendo fino —pero que no era el uniforme— y con un retraso de cinco minutos, el grupo de miradas no se hizo esperar.

Se había cubierto bien las marcas de Eren sobre su cuello. Ésas nadie las notó.

Ya se las pagaría el maldito mocoso por desaliñarlo así.

Suspiró.

Dos meses después, no había tenido ni un mensaje de Eren, ni una llamada, ni nada. En aquella ocasión, se habían despedido a dos calles del banco, Eren estacionándose en el exterior de un restaurante común. Era muy cauteloso de no estacionarse en centros comerciales o donde sea que hubiera una cámara.

Una vez estacionados, cuando Levi iba a preguntar si se verían después, fue interrumpido por un empujón brutal sobre su propio asiento… y un impacto agresivo de labios.

Los de Eren, arrancándole el aliento y la cordura.

Pero no sólo eso.

Cuando Eren se quedó con su labio inferior entre los dientes, separándose lenta y maliciosamente… Levi no pudo evitar suspirar de ganas. Aunque el beso había empezado como un golpe, había acabado como algo suave entre ellos, como una separación pausada.

—Tengo que perderme un tiempo. —Admitió el castaño— En cuanto regrese, te buscaré.

Cuando el moreno lo escuchó, sintió algo encogerse dentro de él. ¿Adónde iría? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo volvería?

—Cuando regrese, te explicaré todo. Es complicado, pero es algo de trabajo. —Afirmó.

Levi se quedó callado.

 _"Ya no hagas esas mierdas"_

 _"Deja eso"_

 _"Quédate y haz otra cosa"_

Todo eso expresaba el moreno en el silencio, mientras sentía los besos de Eren en su cuello y su aliento cálido estremecerle la piel.

Pero, en lugar de decir eso, Levi sentenció:

—Tienes que volver.

Entonces, sintió que el mocoso aspiraba el aroma de su cuello, el olor limpio del pelo negro y algo húmedo con la ducha reciente…

—Volveré. —Aseguró Eren, con fuerza— Te tengo que joder.

El moreno arqueó una ceja, curioso.

—¿ _Joderme_ en el sentido de "molestarme"?

Sintió la sonrisa de Eren sobre su cuello, maquiavélica.

—… En el sentido que quieras tomarlo, Ackerman. —Gruñó el menor sobre su oído, apretándole el muslo enfundado en su pantalón, con las uñas.

Y el azabache tragó saliva en anticipación.

—Ya vete a la mierda… —escupió Levi, entre molesto y con la sensación de que empezaba a caer por esa tontería.

—De verdad volveré. Bueno, si tú aún quieres _que_ -

—Déjate de mierdas y vuelve. —Lo calló Levi, sin más, con ojos severos clavados en los de Eren— Cuando regreses, lleva tu culo de mocoso adonde yo esté.

El castaño sonrió, divertido por algo.

—"Lleva tu culo adonde yo esté"… ¿eso es una propuesta carnal?

Demonios. Que Eren pensaba puras porquerías.

—… Tal vez. —Respondió el mayor, con seriedad pero con un toque de maligna sensualidad, para luego ver a Eren estirarse para abrir la puerta cercana a Levi, tirando de la manija rápidamente.

—Te veré luego. —Fue lo último que oyó a Eren decir.

Y tal vez fue la cercanía, o las ganas de alargar el momento aunque fuera _un segundo más_ , o que Levi tenía _tanta_ sed de él… que el azabache cortó la distancia, depositando un beso pausado en los labios de Eren, sintiendo la respuesta inmediata del castaño: Una lamida suave en su labio inferior, recibiendo el contacto de Levi y volviéndolo más profundo…

Al sentir a Eren corresponderlo, por instinto, la mano blanca de Levi se enterró en los cabellos castaños, estrujándolos con afecto, apretando la nuca del chiquillo y acercándola para hundir su boca más en él…

… ¿Dos meses de _no verlo_?

No, habían pasado tres.

No quería pensar que Eren estaba muerto. Incluso prefería creer que, tras dejar a Levi en su trabajo, Eren vio a una mujer, pensó "qué rayos estoy haciendo con otro tío" y regresó al camino sexual religiosamente aprobado.

Sólo no quería pensar que Eren estaba _muerto_.

Era todo.

Pero lo extrañaba.

Mierda que lo hacía.

Y Levi se dio cuenta de eso cuando tuvo _ese_ pensamiento.

Cuando, por primera vez, pensó que _quería verlo_. Que estaba _preocupado_ por él.

Y así, eran las ocho de la noche cuando Levi salió del banco, aflojándose un poco la corbata. Empezaba a hacer calor como para portar un traje como aquel.

Pero era el uniforme, qué le iba a hacer.

Además, era el protocolo y él tenía que poner el ejemplo.

Entonces, al cruzar una esquina, Levi miró una camioneta negra demasiado llamativa, estacionada afuera de una tienda de loterías, y una figura apoyada contra la puerta…

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Antes de darse cuenta, Levi ya había arrojado la pregunta.

La silueta se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

Ésta suspiró.

—… Vine a asaltar tu banco otra vez, pero parece que mis compañeros me quedaron mal.

Maldita sea.

Era _esa_ voz.

Carajo.

… Ya se había ido al infierno.

—Oh, viniste a _asaltar_ , qué bien —manifestó Levi con un falso interés, para agregar secamente—, pero ya mejoramos la seguridad. Viniste por nada y te irás con las manos vacías.

La figura sonrió.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso.

—¿No?

Y su sonrisa se amplió.

—No. Aún me queda algo que me puedo robar.

—¿Qu-?

Pero fue interrumpido por un agarre en su cintura, cargándolo después a volandas, sobre sus brazos.

— _Adivine_ , subgerente.

Sólo esperó que Levi no le soltara un golpe en la cara.

—Estúpido. —Masculló, sintiéndose en el aire— Ésta es la cosa más idiota que has hecho. —Lo reprendió, cuando sintió la cara de Eren acercarse demasiado.

Los labios del castaño a centímetros de los propios…

—No quieres que te bese aquí, ¿cierto? Estamos a una cuadra de tu trabajo. —Comentó el mocoso, sobre su oído— Podría verte alguno de tus compañeros raritos del banco. Podría avergonzarte frente a ellos… —Agregó.

Vaya, parecía que Eren sí pensaba.

—Aquí no. —Advirtió el otro, secamente, cuando oyó un descarado:

—Mentira, me importa un carajo avergonzarte. Te beso si quiero y donde quiero y frente a quien sea, mierda. —Gruñó, antes de estamparse contra sus labios.

Levi lo recibió por un segundo, pero al siguiente, intentó empujarlo.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Dije que no! ¡Quítate! ¡Y bájame! Carajo… —Refunfuñó, ocultando un rostro que, inevitablemente, sintió que empezaba a calentarse.

—Te bajaré, claro —comentó Eren.

—Pues hazlo —exigió el más bajito, aunque autoritario, cuando escuchó a Eren completar:

—Claro que te bajaré… sobre mi cama. —Musitó el menor, contra el oído del subgerente.

Fue imposible no notar el escalofrío de Levi.

Maldición.

Ese mocoso lo tenía perdido.

* * *

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. _Enloquecidamente_ rápido.

Había oído a Eren proponer opciones de lugares para acostarse, casi como un tren sin freno: _"Hagámoslo en el auto"_ fue la primera, para recibir una patada de Levi y un cortante "no estaré cogiendo contigo en la calle, y luego que llegue un policía a tocar la ventana, para darte una infracción porque te estacionaste en línea amarilla".

 _"Pues en la licorería de enfrente"_ sugirió Eren, el deseo ya nublándole la razón, proponiendo el primer lugar que miraba en la calle o que se le venía a la cabeza.

"No sé qué tan limpios estén los baños" repuso Levi.

 _"¡En ese McDonald's de ahí!"_

"Serás pendejo"

 _"¡Ackerman!"_ gritó, ya desesperado. _"¡Déjame cogerte, mierda! ¡Nadie me había hecho sufrir así!"_

Y, tras decir eso, se llevó las manos a la boca como si acabara de admitir una _barbaridad_.

—… ¿qué?

—Ah, ah- no, espera, ¡no oíste eso! —Se alteró el menor, mientras el azabache alzaba una ceja, con interés.

—Podría castigarte un poco más. No supe de ti en _tres meses_.

—… Castígame. —Habló de una manera que le recordó a un depredador sexual.

Levi bufó.

—… no de _esa_ _forma_. Te castigo sin sexo.

En ese momento, la cara de espanto de Eren era la representación más fiel de los momentos más emblemáticos del cine de terror.

—Mejor dame unos putos balazos. —Se deprimió— Una vida sin sexo no vale nada. Puta vida, mejor me muero.

Genial.

Ahora el chiquillo había perdido las ganas de vivir.

—Eren, escúchame.

—No, mejor mátame. Te heredo mi pistola. Matas a tu jefe en mi nombre…

¿Eso era un chantaje?

¿Eren estaba usando _manipulación emocional_ para convencerlo de acostarse con él?

—Óyeme bien, mocoso. —Comenzó Levi, tirándolo por las solapas de la camisa hacia él, con ojos peligrosos y voz autoritaria— Si quieres estar conmigo, te vas a portar como un _adulto_. No quiero lloriqueos ni mierdas de control emocional.

Eren se lo quedó viendo, pasmado.

Se dio cuenta de su chantaje.

¡Nadie se había dado cuenta!

Diablos. Levi era tan astuto.

¿Por qué Dios lo castigaba —a Eren y a su _soldadito_ — dándole un cerebro a Levi?

Aunque tenía que admitir que el razonamiento de Levi le parecía tan atrayente en varias ocasiones…

—Te llevaré a mi casa. Lo haremos ahí.

Eren no pudo parpadear.

Sólo notó que el mayor le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse de la acera de la calle, donde el chiquillo había comenzado su teatrito de "doctora Polo, el subgerente del Banco de Sina no me deja metérsela y eso no es justo, por eso lo demando".

Sin embargo, el castaño se levantó y siguió a Levi.

Adondequiera que fueran a terminar.

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que se fijó en la decoración del apartamento.

Quería decirle a Levi "se ve muy bien donde vives", "está muy limpio", "me gustó tal cosa del apartamento o del vecindario"…

No se fijó _en nada._

No porque no hubiera querido; sino porque entró siendo cargado por Levi, como una ráfaga y causando un estrépito, con las manos blancas del mayor enterradas en sus muslos, sintiendo su propio pecho contra el del moreno. Oyó a Levi cerrar de un portazo tras ellos, en un santiamén, llevando a Eren directo a la habitación en una tempestad de besos, tendiéndolo sobre su colchón… Las manos del mocoso acunando su propio rostro, sintiendo a Eren mordiendo sensualmente sus labios en aprobación.

No sabía, exactamente, cómo sería hacerlo con un hombre. Tenía una idea vaga, pero nada concreto.

Sin embargo, Eren no se veía incómodo ni dudoso con la situación.

No supo la razón.

—¿Nervioso?

—Para nada, no. —Fue la respuesta segura de Eren.

Que extrañó profundamente a Levi.

—¿Qué es esa cara? ¿Nunca lo has hecho por detrás? —Preguntó el castaño, con una sonrisita.

El moreno se lo quedó viendo, incrédulo con esas preguntas.

¿Acaso Eren ya había probado con varones?

—No es tan difícil. Tranquilo, yo te guío.

Los ojos grises apenas podían parpadear.

Después, Eren le explicó:

—Sólo… tengo que lubricarte bien. El área es seca y, si lo haces a la fuerza, puedes lastimar o sacarle sangre a con quien estés. Tú no quieres eso, es de la mierda —le contó Eren, y Levi apenas podía creer lo _mucho_ que sabía.

La explicación que le dio fue ésta:

"No te rías, pero… hace mucho, conocí a una chica que me pidió tomarla por detrás"

"Iba a casarse con un tipo… pero ella jamás había estado con nadie. Estaba nerviosa y no quería arruinar su noche de bodas. Dijo que quería intentarlo con alguien antes de casarse, pero seguir siendo virgen"

"Suena raro, ¿no?"

"Me pidió que la tomara… pero sólo por detrás. Sólo para perder el miedo a estar desnuda frente a alguien, a que la tocaran, a que la tomaran" relató. "Ella quería saber qué hacer… no quería morir de pánico o salir corriendo, por eso quería _tratar_ antes. Pero no me dejó tomarla _tradicionalmente_. Eso lo reservaba para su esposo. Quería que sólo él la tomara _como debía ser_ "

"Por ese lado es más difícil: Pierdes mucho tiempo haciéndolo porque, bueno… no es una zona que se lubrique sola"

"Sólo lo hicimos en dos ocasiones"

"La primera fue un fracaso, ella sangró y tuve que parar. Tuve que aprender a lubricarla como se debía"

"Voy a lubricarte bien. Y te enseñaré cómo hacerlo conmigo"

"Ése fue nuestro trato, Ackerman: Te lo hago y me lo haces"

"Recuerdo todo lo que hice esa vez" mencionó el mocoso, sus ojos verdes clavados seriamente en los grises: "Te lo juro: Esto duele de la mierda, pero no te voy a lastimar".

Por un momento, el moreno tragó saliva.

Jamás había hecho algo así. Ni siquiera lo había imaginado.

"Sólo se trata de tener cuidado y de no actuar como un imbécil. Mientras sigas las dos condiciones, estarás bien"

Levi bufó, expresando:

—No suena tan difícil.

Y Eren opinó:

—Es cosa de poner atención y revisar cómo está el otro, si eres el activo —resumió—. En el caso del pasivo, hay que decir "basta" cuando quieras decir eso. No te hagas pasar por el macho insensible. Sólo dilo: "Para esta mierda y hazlo bien". —Sentenció. —Idealmente, esto no debe de doler.

—Ya. —Concluyó el azabache.

Sin embargo, casi no podía creerlo.

¿Eren lo iba a dirigir?

No, eso no le gustaba mucho.

No le gustaba que nadie lo guiara.

—Te ves abrumado, Ackerman.

Levi no dijo nada. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a seguir órdenes. Incluso tenía problemas siguiendo las de su propio jefe…

… Más aún las del mocoso raro.

—Mira. Yo conozco de esta mierda, pero… tú debes saber de otras cosas.

Y esa frase era justamente lo que el moreno necesitaba escuchar.

* * *

No fue fácil.

Por una parte, Eren acabó sugiriéndole qué hacer.

Y, por otra parte, Levi aprendió algo del mocoso. O, más bien, lo confirmó… puesto que ya se lo había imaginado.

Eren había tenido toda clase de parejas sexuales. O eso parecía.

Lo supo porque el chico era paciente y casi siempre sabía qué hacer, o qué decir.

"Esto de las posiciones te causa más problemas _a_ _ti_ que a mí, Ackerman"

Quiso negarlo, pero no pudo.

Era verdad.

"… Pero tienes que entender una cosa: Yo no voy a ser tu pasiva, a menos de que tú seas la mía"

El mocoso tenía un punto. Uno muy válido, pero…

"Yo iré primero"

Y esa decisión del mocoso le enseñó a Levi que Eren era más valiente y osado de lo que se imaginaba.

Para Levi, aquello era demasiada información, demasiado rápido, aunque la estaba asimilando.

Estaba callado, más de lo que estaba normalmente, entendiendo todo, aunque no tan rápido como quería.

 _ **"Esto duele como la mierda"**_

 _ **"Si no lo haces bien, puedes lastimar o sacarle sangre a con quien estés"**_

… No quería lastimar a Eren.

—¿Quieres hacer esto, mocoso?

Eren se mordió el labio, pero luego asintió.

—Si lo hago, voy a poder tomarte después. Y realmente quiero eso, quiero tomarte. Es un precio justo, porque… yo quiero mirar tus ojos cuando te dé —musitó el menor, con ansias.

Demonios.

¿Por qué el chiquillo desgraciado _sabía_ _tanto_?

—Relájate.

Incluso las palabras de Eren tenían un efecto sedante y, a la vez, catastrófico…

Guiándolo hacia lo más perverso de su ser.

* * *

Levi recordaba cada segundo de ese encuentro.

Tal vez por eso lo había hecho tan lento, porque su mente estaba grabando todo: Imagen, sonido y cada sensación de la piel del chiquillo. Cada temblor, cada estremecimiento, cada movimiento…

Entre besos, retiró la gabardina negra de los hombros del mocoso, deslizando sus manos por su espalda conforme el abrigo caía y resbalaba por sus brazos. Luego, hizo lo mismo con la camisa negra y fina, desabotonándola con parsimonia… sintió sus propios dedos calentarse al adivinar la complexión de Eren sobre la ropa, la ligera musculatura… cada contorno de la piel entrenada, marcada por lucha y rebeldía… La piel que Levi sentía tan suya en ese momento, y la misma que el castaño buscaba entregarle, sin mostrar la menor duda de eso.

Tardó desvistiéndolo, distribuyendo besos por sus labios, por el rostro del menor y por la piel que se iba mostrando; sus manos pálidas colándose por el terreno que iba descubriendo, su oído perdido en cada suspiro y gruñido de Eren, cada sonido expectante… mientras las manos del más joven se encargaban de aflojar el traje de Levi, esa prenda elegante que le servía como uniforme del banco, desanudando la corbata y dejándola resbalar por un lado de la cama, seguida por el saco formal de Levi, abriéndolo con lentitud y seguridad…

Ninguno daba un paso atrás. Cada movimiento que realizaban, no hacía más que acercarlos.

Levi no supo por qué lo sentía tan natural. Por qué sentía como si ya lo hubiera hecho con el mocoso muchas veces antes, debido a lo "normal" que lo estaba sintiendo. Además, el que Eren no dudara al tocarlo, lo ayudaba a tener confianza también.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos sin hablarse, simplemente explorándose, observando la piel del contrario que se iba revelando y las reacciones del otro durante el acto.

No se había oído un "basta", ni un "no", ni un quejido.

Y procedieron tan cautelosamente como habían comenzado.

… Había algo que Levi no entendía.

Y eso era la _comunicación no verbal_ pero efectiva que estaban teniendo: Cómo cada movimiento se complementaba, sencillamente porque ambos estaban atentos, concentrados en el otro.

—Date la vuelta. —Murmuró en el oído del castaño, su aliento cálido invadiendo la oreja de Eren y paralizándole cada vello, cada célula; no sólo por el calor de su respiración, sino también por el tono. Uno ronco, impaciente y ansioso.

Y obedeció, colocándose bajo el cuerpo de Levi, boca abajo, sin poder verlo.

Acto seguido, entrecerró los ojos al sentir las manos del mayor recorrer ampliamente su espalda, las palmas ligeramente frías que se calentaban al rozar al castaño… y sintió las piernas del mayor en torno a su cintura, acomodándose a horcajadas de Eren.

De pronto, el más joven sintió que el movimiento se detenía.

Pero abruptamente.

En esa posición, la única imagen que tenía el castaño era la de la almohada y la cabecera de la cama. No tenía ni idea de qué pasaba tras él, en su espalda, con Levi. Sólo sabía que no había voz ni movimiento.

Y, cuando pensó en llamarlo, escuchó un casi asombrado:

—Puta madre…

Que dejó al chiquillo casi pasmado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Se hizo un silencio, cuando Levi volvió a soltar:

—Mierda…

—¿Qué? ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué?!

… Sí, ya se estaba asustando.

¿Acaso le habían salido ronchas en la espalda? ¿Tenía hormigas? ¿Un alacrán? ¿Qué demonios estaba viendo Levi?

—Maldita sea, Eren…

—¡¿Maldita sea _**qué**_?!

—Tienes… tienes un tatuaje…

El castaño suspiró, con alivio, recostándose en la almohada otra vez.

—Demonios, Ackerman. —Respiró, sonriendo— Creí que habías visto un tumor o un cangrejo o una mierda así… te gusta espantar, demo-

Pero fue interrumpido por su propio gemido, cuando sintió las yemas de unos dedos recorrer lentamente los contornos de su tatuaje…

Seguidos de la textura húmeda de una lengua resaltar algunas líneas de tinta, haciendo a Eren gemir lánguidamente.

Nadie, jamás, había lamido su tatuaje.

Demonios, eso era tan…

—Ackerman, carajo —soltó, atontado, con una voz casi quebrada de gusto.

—Carajo tú. —Arremetió el mayor— Eres un puto vándalo de mierda…

Sin embargo, el tono no era estricto ni reprobatorio.

Era contradictoriamente _severo_ y _deseoso_ a la vez…

—Son las alas de la libertad —le contó Eren, con una sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos de nuevo al sentir la lengua del mayor colarse por las aristas del dibujo, recorriendo con lentitud las curvaturas de la tinta—, a-ah… las alas representan, mhnn… que nadie puede decirme qué hacer. —Continuó, con un tono cada vez más adormecido, gustoso, drogado— Que soy libre, que soy dueño de mi vida; que tengo derecho a equivocarme y aprender, que no debo rendirle cuentas a nadie… —explicó, entre suspiros queditos, sintiendo la lengua del mayor recorrer las líneas de su piel. —Que tengo derecho a elegir qué hacer con mi vida, y _que_ \- nghh… que nadie puede… controlarme…

—Eres un chiquillo tarado y malcriado —lo criticó, con el mismo tono contradictorio de regaño y anhelo—. No tenías que marcarte la piel para "demostrar que eres libre"-

—Tal vez no, pero quería hacerlo. —Sostuvo Eren— Quería tener… esas alas que la naturaleza no les da a los seres humanos. Je, yo tengo alas, y los otros no… —canturreó, con un toque casi infantil.

—Dignas palabras de un mocoso tonto. —Conmemoró el mayor, recorriendo el dibujo con las yemas de sus dedos, cuando escuchó un:

—Ya deja de criticarme. —Se quejó el chiquillo— Eres un amargado. Yo sí tuve los huevos de hacerme un tatuaje-

—… O la falta de conciencia.

—Cállate.

Y, justo cuando Eren volvió su rostro hacia atrás, sintió la cara del moreno entre la curvatura de su rostro y nuca… Su aliento cálido abanicándolo, enviciándolo…

—… ¿no te gusta? —Preguntó el castaño, casi cohibido, sin mucho volumen.

—Este tatuaje ¿es parte de ti, o no? —Devolvió la pregunta Levi, casi en un ronroneo. Eren contestó con un confundido "sí"— Si esto es parte de ti, entonces… tal vez me atraiga.

—¿Tal vez?

—Me atrae, Eren. —Declaró, con fuerza— Es la clase de mierda que sólo tú puedes hacer… —reconoció, con voz ligeramente ronca. —… y que refleja exitosamente tu falta de cerebro.

Eren torció la boca, irritado.

—… Tus halagos están de la mierda. —Masculló, directo a la cara del mayor.

Levi reformuló:

—Bien, otra vez: Te ves _putamente sensual_ con ese tatuaje. —Murmuró— Pero sigue siendo una tontería. —Criticó de nuevo.

Eren sonrió.

—Mejor.

Luego, por instinto, el menor giró más su rostro hacia atrás, en un pedido silencioso de ser besado…

… que Levi captó al instante, capturando los labios del chiquillo… que le supieron a vicio, a agresividad, a ingenuidad, pero también a ganas, a peligro y a adicción.

—¿Estás listo?

Eren asintió, tragando saliva.

—Usa los dedos… no seas bruto. —Sugirió, en voz baja— No hagas una tontería. Nunca me han hecho esta mierda.

—Tendré cuidado. —Mantuvo el azabache.

—Si me duele, te voy a disparar en los huevos. —Manifestó el chiquillo.

—No me amenaces, estúpido.

No hubo necesidad de amenazarlo, en realidad.

* * *

Esa noche, Levi lo tomó de la manera más nueva para él.

Jamás había vivido algo así.

Eren estaba acostumbrado a lo desenfrenado, incluso alocado; a lo salvaje, rabioso y poco meditado. A dejarse llevar por lo más perverso, sensual, morboso y, a la vez, por lo que lo excitaba más.

Con Levi —por primera vez en un contacto carnal— había conocido algo diferente: La suavidad, la preocupación, la dulzura seca, la ternura fría… porque Levi era un cúmulo de emociones calladas y contradictorias, como las de una muñeca fría y distante, pero que amaba de la manera más pura, sincera e intensa. Levi era un hombre impasible y cortante, pero al pendiente del _menor signo_ de incomodidad en el rostro del castaño, vigilándolo en todo momento; preguntándole constantemente si estaba bien, besándolo para distraerlo; trazando con las yemas de sus dedos las líneas de tinta en su espalda, que se juntaban formando sus alas… y chupando los labios del castaño sensualmente, conforme lo tomaba y arremetía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Levi no era bruto, ni desconsiderado, ni inconsciente.

No lo estaba haciendo como un desfogue… lo estaba haciendo por algo más.

Por algo que, por un segundo, a Eren lo alertó, incluso lo asustó.

… Le asustó que cada roce, que cada movimiento del azabache… le gritara a Eren que eso no era algo casual, ni puramente carnal. Que, para Levi, ese encuentro era el momento de adorar el estuche que contenía su estúpida alma de mocoso.

No buscaba su propio placer en el cuerpo de Eren.

Buscaba el placer del menor _junto con_ el suyo.

O, más allá de eso, parecía que el placer de Levi _nacía_ a partir del de Eren, como un efecto secundario: Si Eren disfrutaba, como resultado, Levi también.

Se lo decía su voz, sus dedos; su frente blanca apoyada contra la espalda caliente y perlada, sus cabellos negros que lo rozaban conforme golpeaba su interior. Se lo decían sus brazos, que lo apretaban conforme invadía a Eren más deseosa y ansiosamente.

Llegó un punto en el que oyó a Levi decirle que "le encantaba", que era un mocoso tonto pero que, a pesar de sus "defectos mentales" —y es que Levi se volvía extrañamente _educado_ durante el sexo; pudo haberle dicho simplemente "pese a que naciste estúpido" o "pese a que eres un imbécil"—, le atraía.

Ésas fueron sus palabras exactas.

 _"Me atraes. Me tienes en el puto lugar que quieres…"_

Luego —no conforme con eso—, en el instante en el que Levi se vino dentro de él, lo oyó decirle claramente que _le gustaba._

Eren apenas podía sostenerse de rodillas, sintiendo los muslos entumecidos del vaivén constante y el choque enloquecido de pieles, habiéndose corrido mucho antes que Levi, para sorpresa de ambos.

Por alguna razón, algo dentro de Eren latía como una bestia embravecida.

No creyó que fuera su corazón.

Era _algo_ maniaco que golpeaba su caja torácica como si se hubiera zafado, estuviera loco y hubiera perdido el control.

No pudo contestarle a Levi.

Le costaba demasiado trabajo creer que ese moreno sentía algo por él.

Atribuyó su _"me gustas"_ al mismo descontrol y ceguera durante el sexo…

Pero quiso pensar que lo hacía.

Quiso creer que Levi realmente lo quería.

—Otra vez.

—¿Qué?

El moreno no podía creer lo que oía.

Entonces, le preguntó:

—¿No dijiste que, después de mí, seguías tú?

Pero la voz de Eren fue clara:

—… Quiero que lo hagas otra vez.

Y, aunque no obtuvo respuesta de Eren a sus _varias_ confesiones… notó en los ojos verdes una chispa extraña: Decidida, poderosa, peligrosa, dirigida a él. Una que no conocía en los ojos de Eren.

Volvió a posicionarse tras él, tras recuperar el aliento por dos minutos.

No entendía las palabras del menor.

¿Que lo hiciera otra vez?

Bueno, podía hacerlo por horas y horas. Hasta donde su cuerpo aguantara.

Hasta donde Eren se lo pidiera, y hasta donde Eren lo quisiera.

Hasta donde dijera, Levi llegaría hasta ahí. Estaría ahí.

Como su amante, como su perro leal aunque poco expresivo, como su sombra callada pero ilusionada, o como lo que fuera.

Como lo que Eren quisiera, así estaría Levi.

 _De cualquier forma_ , pero a su lado.

Aunque fuera un criminal.

Aunque estar con Eren significara y resultara en la muerte.

Sin embargo —y esto lo había vivido en carne propia— no tener al chiquillo ya era _una_ _muerte_ en sí misma. Una muerte mucho más fría y desgarradora.

Si le dieran a elegir… fallecer al lado de Eren, le parecía una forma de morir mucho mejor.

Y si así terminaría, pues que así fuera.

… Que la muerte los encontrara a ambos en la misma banca, riéndose los dos de ella, sólo por saberse al lado del otro.

Pero _a la mierda_ que Levi lo volviera a dejar… estando más enamorado de él que nunca.

Estando enloquecido y enviciado por él.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 15.**

 **Notas:** Hola. Gracias a quien leyó esto, y mis respetos porque estuvo inmenso. Gracias a quien me contó su opinión. Significa mucho, ya he respondido por _chat_ o _PM_.

Bueno, esto fue el _lime_. Fue Riren, pero el lemon es suke (se turnan) y muy explícito; es el próximo capítulo.

Quedé sin energía ya; de narrar, de editar, de darme de topes contra la pared al estancarme, entre otros. Perdón si quedó muy OOC, cargado de _fluff_ o sólo extraño. Se hizo lo que se pudo.

 _ **Yoite**_ , gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia y contarme qué pensabas, me alegra que te diera risa esa parte del mensaje. ¡Un saludo y que estés muy bien! c:

 _ **Ireth**_ , cuando supe lo tuyo, puse a trabajar a la ardilla. No quiso, entonces lo tuve que hacer yo (?) y por eso quedó así (-.-) espero que lo estés pasando genial, sabes que te admiro mucho y estimo.

Gracias de nuevo y cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido.

Un abrazo.


	16. Descontrol

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Para _**Millary Rim**_ , _ **Genevieve Phantomhive**_ , _**Astrid**_ , _ **gateway to infinite**_ , _**Sumire, Renov**_ _,_ _ **Raven**_ , _ **Charly Land**_ _y_ _ **Sweetvioleth**_ _ **.**_ Gracias por su tiempo, sus palabras, por ser una gran inspiración y motivación en más de una ocasión… mucho éxito en sus propios proyectos y quehaceres. _**Ireth**_ , te has esforzado bastante. No te rindas. Admiro todo lo que haces. _**Altaria**_ , gracias por ser una presencia significativa y constante.

 **Notas del capítulo** : _Lemon_ _**suke**_ o sexo homosexual (con intercambio de roles): Levi aparece como activo y pasivo, e igualmente Eren. Extenso. Explícito.

Hay una _introducción_ (relación de Eren y Levi), seguida del lemon. Aparición de Hanji y Annie, un taxi, un refresco, cine y palomitas.

Sin más, el fic.

* * *

 **\- 16 -**

Era difícil definir qué relación tenían ellos dos.

No eran amigos. Ni simples conocidos. Ni novios. Ni amantes. Ni compañeros de algo.

Realmente, era un quebradero de cabeza el nombrar qué eran.

A veces, Levi veía a Eren por varios días seguidos. En ocasiones, lo veía un día sí, otro no. Otras veces, pasaban _meses_ sin verse por el trabajo de Eren, excusando que "tenía que perderse".

Era lo único que decía.

Y era la única frase que Levi necesitaba para que algo helado le recorriera la sangre… aunque mostrándose estoico e indiferente por fuera. Aún así, tenía que mostrar que _todo estaba bien_.

Además, cabe notar… que Eren tenía la manera de "encontrarse con él" más inesperada que pudiera haber.

Como el día en que Levi salió del banco; caminaba cerca de un callejón cuando sintió un tirón agresivo por el brazo que le paralizó cada vello; el grito que soltó por reflejo quedó hundido en unos labios contrarios, entre las sombras del callejón…

… O ese otro día, cuando después de _semanas_ de no tener pista de Eren, Levi tomó un taxi dado que su propio vehículo —sospechosamente— se había averiado: Así, al meterse en la cabina, escuchó algo le enfrió las entrañas: Cuando el chofer declaró con una voz forzada que eso era un secuestro exprés y, si quería salir con vida, debía darle sus tarjetas, claves y efectivo, y que irían a buscar un cajero.

Después, el chofer se estacionó frente a una tienda de conveniencia. Hubo un silencio y, a los pocos segundos, la puerta trasera se abrió de golpe, dejando a Levi expuesto en el asiento.

El moreno se quedó mudo al reconocer el rostro del chofer, aunque había guardado una ligera sospecha de que era él…

Le había gritado.

Lo había azotado con la pregunta de que "cuál demonios era su problema".

Rugió que si estaba loco o idiota.

Eren no respondió.

No hizo nada más que apretar el cuerpo del mayor y susurrar contra su pelo "quería verte", "quería sorprenderte"…

Admitía que la manera de Eren de "reunirse con él" no era la mejor, y que ese "quería sorprenderte"… vaya que el mocoso se lo tomaba _literal_.

Aunque a veces pasaran cosas extrañas como ésas… otras veces, podían estar haciendo algo tan común como ir al cine.

De hecho, la primera vez que fue a ver una película con Eren…

… fue la primera vez que Levi Ackerman fue _botado_ de una sala de cine.

¿Por qué?

—¡Mis palomitas! ¡Dejaste el puto bote a la mitad!

Ahora que lo recordaba, así empezó la discusión.

Por supuesto, la refinada defensa de Eren no se hizo esperar.

—¡No seas perra! ¡Dame! ¡Estamos cogiendo! —Gritó por toda la sala, parándose, como si no fuera suficiente el que todo el mundo los escuchara— ¡Eso me da acceso libre a tus palomitas! Es decir, ¡yo te di acceso a mi culo _dos_ veces!

—¡Ah! —Vociferó el moreno, e hizo algo maravilloso…

Se levantó también.

Y le gritó a Eren en la cara:

—¡¿Que nos liáramos ya te da derecho a tragarte todo el puto bote de palomitas?!

Enseguida, el castaño atacó de una manera especialmente _brillante_ :

—¡¿Quieres que te las devuelva?! ¡Si quieres las vomito!

Pero se oyó un molesto:

—¡¿Acaso puedes ser _más_ imbécil y asqueroso?!

Sin embargo, el grito de Eren se oyó como por tres salas de cine:

—¡Te dejé metérmela dos veces! _¡Dos!_ ¡Y sin lubricante! —Se quejó— ¡¿Y dices que me quieres?! ¡No me quieras tanto! —Dramatizó. —¡No compraste lubricante porque eres un perro ahorrativo sin corazón!

—¡¿Qué dijiste, cerebro de mierda?!

Los pobres tipos que proyectaban la película acabaron llamando a seguridad… después de que tres acomodadores intentaran intervenir y Eren se los sacara de encima con tremenda facilidad, igualmente Levi.

—¡Esto es una discusión entre este imbécil y yo! —Gritó el azabache.

—¡¿Cómo intentan sacarnos de la sala?! ¡Estamos callados! ¡Ese bebé lleva llorando dos cuartos de película y nadie le dice nada! —Lo acusó Eren, apuntándolo críticamente.

—¡Ya cállate! —Vociferó el moreno— ¡Es por tu culpa que nos quieren sacar!

—¡¿Por mi culpa?! —Estalló Eren— ¡Ha de ser por tu cara de estreñimiento!

—¡Al menos no tengo tu _tremenda_ cara de idiota! —Arremetió el moreno.

—¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡Pues al menos yo no mido un metro!

Entonces, la réplica de Levi fue entre dientes, una que brotó de lo más escalofriante de su ser:

—¿Qué _putas_. _perras_. _dijiste_ , mocoso?

Levi tenía un aura oscura.

… Eren también.

* * *

—Sí, yo soy hermana del castaño.

El guardia de seguridad se quedó mirando a la rubia de ojos azules.

—… Eh, es que soy bastarda. —Continuó, refiriéndose a la evidente diferencia física— Papá, más, el ama de llaves… resultado: rubia de ojos azules sacando a su hermano de la cárcel del cine, diecinueve años después.

Nadie preguntó nada más.

La chica había oído que Eren tenía un labio partido por un golpe que Levi le metió con un… ¿refresco? Y que Eren acabó lanzándole a la cara de Levi unos nachos robados a un extraño, enfureciendo al más bajito cuando le dejó el pelo negro bañado de queso americano…

Y en cuanto dijeron lo de la llamada… en el cuarto se oyó un solo nombre:

"Annie".

—Le llamas a tu puta. —Gruñó el azabache, cuando escuchó al menor contradecir:

—Es una _amiga_.

—Te la cogiste. —Sostuvo.

—Pero ya no. —Corrigió.

—Cenizas quedan- —comenzó Levi, para recibir un:

—¡Que no! Agh, lo que importa es que nos saquen —se alteró—. Por Dios, aún no se dan cuenta de que soy yo… —comentó, incómodo. —Si lo hacen, me meteré en una buena mierda…

Annie había escuchado que los dos no habían parado de gritarse dentro del cuarto improvisado como celda…

Y ahí estaban ahora, en un ambiente radicalmente distinto: El azabache acariciando al menor por encima de la herida en su labio, molesto, y quizá…

—Demonios, te abrí el labio. —Refunfuñó— No pensé que el estúpido refresco fuera a causar esto.

—Yo te aventé los nachos. —Continuó Eren— Eso no estuvo bien.

—Debí mantener el control. —Reconoció Levi.

—Yo actué como un imbécil.

Pero la sorpresa fue de Annie —y de paso, también de Eren— cuando se oyó al mayor declarar:

— _Ambos_ actuamos como imbéciles-

—A ver, nenas, ya vine por ustedes. —Resonó la voz segura de la rubia— Síganme y no quiero mierdas. Sin golpearse ni besarse.

—¡Loca! —Gritó el menor, incorporándose de un salto.

—Ugh. —Emitió Levi.

—Hola a ti también, Ackerman.

—¡Viniste! —Soltó el chiquillo, inquieto por salir de ahí.

La chica alzó una ceja.

—Me dijiste que estabas en el cine… y que tu novio te reventó el labio con un refresco, por idiota. Tenía que ver eso. —Sonrió la chica— Bien hecho, novio. —Se dirigió a Levi.

—No somos novios. —Reiteró éste, mirándola fríamente.

—Ya, _closeteros_. Vámonos de aquí. —Sentenció ella.

Ésa fue la última vez que Levi vio a Eren.

La última vez que supo algo de él…

… antes de que el chiquillo volviera a perderse.

Por tres largos e incomunicados _meses_.

* * *

Esa semana, Levi se enteró de que Erwin se iba a casar. Con esa loca de lentes raros.

Y no apartó los ojos grises del cejón, su mirada diciendo: _"Desde cuándo te gustan las criminales dementes, maldito cejas"._

Así, Levi esperó, por cada día y noche en esos tres meses… que cada sombra en cada callejón fuera la de Eren.

Que cada ruido sospechoso perteneciera a sus pasos o a su voz.

… No ocurrió.

Y, casi como su última salida, Levi tomó uno de esos papeles bastante contados e importantes de Erwin; lo metió en un sobre bien disimulado…

Y se lo entregó a Hanji, en una ocasión que la vio pasar por el banco, a preguntarle unas cosas a Erwin.

La castaña lo miró, sin comprender.

—¿El sobre es para mí?

El azabache sólo negó.

—Oh. ¿Es para "ese joven", que gracias a él nos conocemos?

Levi no respondió. Pero miró a Hanji sonreír.

—Haré lo que pueda. Es difícil contactarlo cuando está "en las andadas". —Comentó— Pero encontraré la manera de que reciba esto. Confía en mí.

—… En una semana. —Condicionó el más bajito.

—Dame tres días. Lo haré.

Y, no entendió cómo lo hizo… pero ella lo encontró.

Más que eso, Hanji había hablado directamente con el castaño.

Y le había puesto la siguiente condición:

"Eren, creo saber lo que hay en este sobre"

"Y si es lo que pienso…"

"Recuerda esto: Tú y yo _no nos conocemos_ "

… Ésa era la única explicación lógica al comportamiento que Levi vio en esa velada tan elegante.

La única explicación a la actitud de Eren… tan inesperadamente _formal_.

—Buenas noches. Recibí una invitación de parte de Ackerman. —Habló el castaño, con voz segura— Señores Smith, les extiendo mis felicitaciones.

Era la celebración de la boda. Ocurrió en un salón enorme, de aspecto aristócrata y fino, con cientos de mesas e invitados de todos tipos.

Cuando Hanji lo escuchó, sonrió y bromeó con el castaño:

—Dios, en dónde se mete Levi que saca tanto amigo guapo. —Expresó, asombrada, repasando la figura alta y enérgica del castaño; el traje negro con la camisa blanca fajada, chaleco gris y corbata verde oscuro a juego, un saco colgando de su brazo, elegantemente. Hanji jamás lo había visto así de radiante, en los dos años que llevaba conociéndolo—… ¿Eres su pareja? —Preguntó la mujer.

Tenían que fingir.

Ambos lo sabían.

—Sólo salimos… —Respondió Eren, sin saber adónde ver, sus ojos perdiéndose en automático en el suelo.

—No sabía que Levi- —comenzó Erwin, algo intrigado, para ser interrumpido por un veloz:

—Te dije que el enano era del otro bando. Me debes diez dólares. —Recordó Hanji, para luego preguntarle al menor— ¿Verdad que tú le das a Levi macizo contra el piso, y le arrancas esa cara de amargura que carga todo el tiempo?

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, asombrados por la osadía de la chica.

—Eh… con todo el respeto que involucra su boda —comenzó, para luego agregar en voz baja—… eh, sí.

—¡Lo sabía! —Celebró la castaña, formando un puño de victoria, dirigiéndose a Erwin— ¡Te dije que ese _Levi de bolsillo_ era _bien_ pasiva! —Escandalizó, mientras el rubio murmuraba:

—Ah, mucha información… —se sobó las sienes, para después añadir— Bueno, qué bien que Levi sea sincero. Espero que sean felices juntos. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

El castaño bajó un poco la cabeza, con algo parecido a humildad… a respeto, quizás timidez.

—Mis disculpas, soy Eren. Debí empezar por ahí…

Mientras tanto, la castaña lo veía, con una sonrisa burlona.

—Mira, estás rojo… —comentó, entretenida— No te avergüences, si eres amigo de Levi, eres amigo nuestro. Siéntate y sírvete a tu gusto. —Lo invitó, a lo que Eren respondió:

—Ah, sólo vine por dos horas… —mencionó— Llego tarde y me voy temprano, qué pésimos modales. —Se criticó, mientras Hanji sentenciaba:

—Dios, este chico es un encanto —sonrió ampliamente—. No entiendo cómo los enamora Levi. ¿Te dio algo raro de comer?

—Eh, no. —Replicó Eren.

—Debe ser por el sexo. —Supuso la mujer.

El rubio sonrió, discreto. Su esposa era tan audaz y no temía decir las cosas de frente. Eso le agradaba de ella… aunque los metía en tantos problemas.

—Oh, mira quién llegó… —se rió Hanji, notando cómo Levi se acercaba silenciosamente y repasaba al castaño con la mirada. Unos ojos grises ligeramente asombrados con lo que veían, con un interés callado.

Para cualquier otra persona, Levi seguía teniendo su mirada normal… pero para Hanji, esa mirada tan fija de Levi quería decir algo. Y, en los últimos días que había convivido con el moreno, ella jamás había visto aquella chispa de interés en sus ojos…

—A-Ahm…

La chica volteó adonde brotó esa voz.

Por Dios, la reacción de Eren no tenía precio. ¿Ése era el criminal de sangre fría que secuestraba y mataba, bajando la cabeza dócilmente ante el escrutinio intenso de Levi?

—Te hiciste la corbata con el culo. —Fue lo primero que el moreno le dedicó, con hastío.

—… Lo siento. —Articuló, casi en un susurro.

Eren bajó aún más la mirada, cuando unos dedos blancos y ágiles se movieron encima de su pecho, anudando la tela con habilidad. Al terminar, se formó un breve silencio entre ambos, uno frente al otro, sin mirarse. _"Rayos, deberían de verse en este momento"_ pensó la novia, riéndose, pero sin mencionar nada al respecto.

—Será mejor que pasen a la mesa. —Opinó el rubio, ofreciéndose a dirigirlos.

—Uhm… —Fue todo lo que articuló el castaño. De pronto, se había vuelto muy torpe para mover los pies, como si se hubieran vuelto muy pesados cuando Eren les ordenó seguir a Levi, pero haciéndolo de igual forma. Mientras avanzaban, oyó al más bajito murmurarle:

—Pensé que no ibas a venir.

—Hubo un cambio de planes en el trabajo. —Contestó el menor, la mirada aún en el suelo— Eh, Ackerman…

—Qué quieres.

Y, varios segundos después, finalmente se atrevió a murmullar:

—… te ves bien.

El azabache no contestó.

Mientras tanto, a dos metros delante de ellos, Hanji los oía mientras apretaba el brazo de su esposo, con una cara de loca extasiada tratando de disimular y fallando patosamente.

Erwin suspiró, sabiendo lo que ocurría:

El mayor "defecto" de su esposa estaba ahí, manifestándose a sus anchas:

La señora Smith adoraba— no, **adoraba** ver a dos hombres juntos: Diciéndose cosas. Caminando tan cerca el uno del otro… Observar a un hombre de carácter fuerte como Eren bajar la mirada ante otro como Levi; verlos hablarse en voz baja, como intercambiando secretos, confiando en que nadie los escuchaba…

—… Te ves nervioso. —Observó Levi, secamente, una vez que llegaron a la mesa y Erwin jaló a su esposa que aullaba por los aires: "¡Pero quiero ver! ¡No estoy tomando fotos ni molestando! ¡Erwin, por favor!", dirigiéndola lejos de ahí y llevándose los reclamos con ella, unos que desaparecieron en la lejanía.

Eren se estiró las manos entre sí, cuando oyó la pregunta:

—¿Qué te tiene nervioso? —Soltó el de pelo negro, con expresión indiferente.

El chico replicó:

—… La última vez que vine a una boda fue hace tres años —recordó—… cuando se casó mi hermana, pero sólo pude estar media hora.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió el mayor, oyendo cómo Eren bajaba el volumen de su voz para responder:

—Me llamaron. La policía entró a catear una casa de seguridad y nos jodió todo. —Le contó— Tuve que salirme de la boda para tomar la delantera…

—¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó el moreno.

El castaño se acercó a su oído para decirle:

—Quiere decir, que tuve que abrir fuego contra la policía —explicó, muy bajito—, para cubrir a los secuestradores mientras éstos trasladaban a los rehenes a otra camioneta, para llevarlos a otra casa…

—Suena complicado. —Evaluó el mayor, con una sensación en el estómago al oír aquella confesión tan oscura.

Eren suspiró.

—Eso pasa mucho en este negocio. No es tan raro. —Respondió.

—… Y dejaste la boda de tu hermana.—Aportó el azabache.

—Pues sí… pero esta vez me quedaré dos horas. —Comentó.

—De verdad pensé que no vendrías. —Concluyó el moreno, secamente. Los ojos de Eren clavados en él, mientras le confesaba al oído:

—Tenía que venir. Quería verte.

Hubo un contacto visual, intenso, de verde contra gris.

—Tres meses… de no saber nada de ti —gruñó el más bajito—. Si te perdiste en la ciudad por estúpido, si te caíste en una alcantarilla y te comió un puto cocodrilo-

—También deseaba verte, Ackerman. —Le confesó Eren, directamente, con una mirada tan fuerte como él lo era.

Lo que sintió el azabache en ese momento fue asfixiante.

Diablos, quería besar a ese mocoso… pero había tantos pares de ojos ahí, por todo el salón. Y Eren lo tenía metido en un pedazo de infierno: Lo que nadie sabía es que, en ese instante, por debajo de la mesa de mantel elegante, el castaño había colado una de sus manos por la pierna del mayor, subiéndola desde su rodilla hasta el muslo… y Levi tenía que seguir con su máscara de indiferencia, frente a cinco personas más con quienes compartían mesa.

—Qué demonios haces —murmuró el moreno, como escupiendo un susurro.

—Sígueme. —Le pidió el chico, con un aliento cálido que le electrificó la piel.

—¿Estás loco? Estamos en una boda. —Contestó, como regañándolo en voz baja.

—Nosotros no somos los protagonistas. —Replicó el castaño, ágilmente— Podemos hacer lo que queramos.

—Tenemos que estar sentados aquí. —Insistió el mayor, siguiendo el protocolo.

—Bueno… quédate. Pero yo iré al baño. —Decidió el más joven— Verte me ha dejado mal.

—¿En qué sentido? —Preguntó el azabache, alzando una ceja delgada, a lo que Eren le murmuró al oído:

—Sígueme… y descúbrelo.

Aquella manera de hablar del chiquillo era caótica.

—Estás loco. —Lo riñó Levi— ¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron cómo debías comportarte en una boda? —Continuó con su lección de protocolo social.

Pero Eren tenía su respuesta para eso, que no dudó en aventar:

—… ¿y tú nunca has tenido a un moreno follable enfrente? —Los ojos del mayor se abrieron con un toque de sorpresa— No sabes lo que se siente estar frente a alguien así. Es una tortura tremenda. —Confirmó, con una voz ligeramente grave.

—Al menos espera a que salgamos de la boda- —intentó negociar el mayor, para oír un:

—No, iré solo. —Decidió Eren, con una mirada firme— No quiero incomodarte a hacer algo que no quieras, o donde no lo quieras. —Levi lo miró mientras decía estas palabras, para luego responder un:

—Maldito mocoso… —gruñó, un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiera esperado, cuando la mano de Eren se coló hacia el interior de su muslo, tan cerca de-

—¿Ocurre algo, señor Ackerman? —Preguntó una de las invitadas en la mesa, tensándolo.

—Se me durmió el pie. —Excusó, con voz fría, para oír al chiquillo replicar:

—… Conozco un remedio para despertarle el pie —sonrió el menor—. Debería caminar un poco, señor Ackerman. —Sugirió, con una falsa cortesía.

—Aquí no hay dónde caminar, señor Jaeger. —Le lanzó el azabache, con un rostro impasible.

Pero la sonrisa del castaño sólo se amplió.

—Permítame insistir y probarle lo contrario. —Respondió— Déjeme acompañarle para mostrarle el lugar perfecto para caminar. —Propuso, con una mirada decidida que Levi supo que lo llevaría al infierno.

—Qué insistente es, Jaeger. —Replicó, de mala leche.

—… Sólo me preocupa su bienestar, joven Ackerman. —Concluyó, levantándose y tendiéndole una mano— ¿Me permite?

—No seas ridículo, Jaeger.

—Insisto. —Repitió, sin apartar la mano. Levi bufó sonoramente y la tomó, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, a la vez que oía al mocoso declarar— Usted tomó la mejor decisión. Tal vez haga falta que le sobe el pie. Permítame hacerme cargo de usted.

Levi lo estaba mirando como si no le creyera nada.

Pero, por alguna razón, parecía que el chiquillo tonto sí se había tragado lo del calambre del pie…

* * *

—Siéntate y ponte cómodo. —Le pidió Eren, en el baño del salón, tras echar el seguro y revisar que la barra del lavamanos no estuviera mojada, para luego sentar al mayor ahí, suavemente; quedándose frente a él, respirando con lentitud contra su cuello…

—Mocoso- —comenzó el más bajito, sintiendo su propio aliento cálido combinarse con el del chiquillo que, por extraña ocasión, no olía a tabaco— ¿Hoy no fumaste?

Eren contestó:

—Sé que no te gusta —comenzó—, y tenía la esperanza de besarte hoy.

El mayor desvió la mirada.

—Vamos a revisarte el pie. —Decidió, mientras los ojos grises se entrecerraban ante la imagen de ese mocoso impulsivo y rebelde a sus pies.

Oh, aquella era una buena imagen, la del castaño acariciando su talón, para luego subir por su tobillo, su pantorrilla, hasta llegar al muslo, tocándolo suavemente…

—Hnn… —gimió muy bajo, pero perceptible para Eren.

—Parece que el problema no se encuentra aquí. —Evaluó el menor, con una falsa seriedad profesional— ¿Desea que revisemos un poco más arriba?

—Maldita sea, mocoso —gruñó en anticipación, mientras sentía a Eren apretar su muslo como una carne deseable para él.

—Su respuesta no fue recibida —le dijo el castaño—. ¿Desea que sigamos revisando? —Repitió.

… ¿El chiquillo tonto estaba _jugando_?

¿Acaso eso era un juego torcido de simulación médica?

Honestamente, Levi no tenía tiempo para sus tonterías.

—Cállate —le refunfuñó, autoritario, para después arrojar con voz oscurecida—: Cállate y chúpamela, mocoso.

Eren sonrió, divertido.

—¿Ahí está su problema médico, joven Ackerman? —Le preguntó, entretenido, a lo que el mayor respondió, fríamente:

—Sí, y tienes que hacerte cargo de él… como el medicucho de mierda que pretendes ser… —Le advirtió, acariciando su pelo castaño entre sus dedos y viendo aquellos ojos verdes brillar con seguridad, con desafío; y, diablos, con infinito descaro…

—Orden recibida. —Declaró el menor, para luego hacer algo que Levi no esperaba pero ansiaba: Su mano apretó cruelmente la tela del pantalón negro de Levi, entre sus piernas, arrancándole un bufido ansioso… tragando saliva al ver cómo, sin temor ni duda, el chiquillo acercaba su boca a su entrepierna, para besarla y morderla sin fuerza por encima de la tela…

—Carajo, Eren… sácala —lo riñó, al sentir los movimientos de su boca simulando una chupada por encima de la ropa, en lugar de hacérselo directamente.

… Torturándolo.

—No, joven Ackerman. Espere un poco más.

—Argh, desgraciado… —refunfuñó, ladeando la cabeza para controlarse, mientras un toque eléctrico recorría su espina dorsal; maligno, perverso, cuando sintió la boca de Eren moverse sobre su miembro como si lo chupara eróticamente por sobre la ropa— M-Mierda… —escupió, cerrando los ojos, sacudiendo inevitablemente la cabeza, de ansias.

—Señor Ackerman. —Lo llamó Eren, seriamente, mirándolo desde abajo, con el rostro la cercano al pantalón, dándole a Levi un ángulo deseable— ¿Qué desea que haga después? Escucharé sus peticiones. —Lo tentó, a lo que Levi respondió, directamente:

—… Abre la cremallera del pantalón y sácamela. —Ordenó, serio y sin dudar.

Entonces, vio a Eren relamerse el labio inferior y sus ojos verdes clavados en la entrepierna del moreno, quien se estremeció al ver tanta lascivia en aquella mirada…

El mocoso obedeció. El sonido del cierre al descender se oyó por unos segundos; sus dedos extrayendo el miembro que tenía frente a él, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía…

—Sigo con usted, señor. —Sonrió Eren, pidiéndole una segunda orden, y Levi no perdió el detalle de cuando el chiquillo descarado tragó saliva ante la visión…

El mocoso tenía tantas ganas como él.

Fue cuando le ordenó:

—Tócala.

El castaño asintió, sus manos apretando la longitud con movimientos suaves y toscos, intercalándolos de una manera que lo hacía entrecerrar los ojos grises de pura ansiedad y delicia…

—Lo escucho, señor Ackerman. —Siguió el menor, sus ojos fijos en la longitud que empezaba a endurecerse en su mano, mordiéndose el labio al ver aquel efecto, ante los ojos atentos de Levi.

Fue cuando escuchó su tercera orden; grave, dominante, que no aceptaba réplica:

—… Ahora trágatela. Quiero cogerte por la boca. —Declaró el moreno, al ver los labios del menor descender y subir por su longitud entre besos; sus manos acariciando cruelmente lo que no cubría con sus labios…

—Comprendo.

Y, lo que siguió, hizo que Levi casi viera blanco.

… Con aquella chupada impulsiva y brutal.

—¡Agh, mocoso de mierda! —Rugió, al sentir cómo su entrepierna se incrustaba en la cavidad en un segundo, hasta atascársela en la garganta, metiéndosela de un tirón para continuar con un vaivén en su boca, uno enloquecedoramente veloz— ¡Más lento, imbécil! ¡M-más len- _nghhh_ …! ¡Eren!

—¿Hmm? —Articuló.

—Pu-Puta madre… Idiot- ahh… —gimió, largamente; su cuerpo estremeciéndose por aquella chupada gloriosa, rápida, terca e intrépida como el ser que tenía enfrente…— I-Imbécil, mmnn…

La sensación era indescriptible.

Finalmente Levi había encontrado el cielo: Estaba encerrado en la boca de Eren; no tenía duda de que ahí estaba contenida la gloria…

El menor lo succionaba de manera potente y rítmica, como sólo alguien de carácter tan determinado lo podría hacer; haciendo que Levi se retorciera, mordiéndose un puño para callarse al sentir la campanilla del menor chocar obsesivamente contra la punta de su propio miembro, mientras lo chupaba con frenesí; destrozándole la razón con el calor y la textura de su boca, de su lengua; más de la mitad de su entrepierna encerrada en aquella cavidad enloquecedora…

Los dedos de Levi estaban pálidos y venosos de apretar los cabellos castaños del menor, vuelto loco por la sensación, para luego sentirlo descender poco a poco la velocidad, para aumentar la profundidad.

Creyó que aquello no podía ser más erótico.

… Ése fue un gran error.

En el momento en el que lo pensó, oyó al mocoso empezar a gemir desde el interior de su boca, conforme lo iba succionando; haciendo unos ruidos sensuales pero amortiguados por el miembro que ocupaba toda su cavidad, como si le deleitara chuparlo; con un hilo de saliva que resbalaba por su barbilla mientras lo degustaba…

—Ahh… mocoso… —Gimió un poco más fuerte, cuando sintió un roce en su entrada, quedándose casi inmóvil. ¿Acaso Eren pensaba dedearlo mientras lo chupaba de esa manera tan brutal?

Y, de pronto, vio al chiquillo sacarse de golpe el miembro de la boca, causando un ruido hueco y mojado, regalándole al mayor la imagen de su propio líquido preminal resbalando por los labios enrojecidos del castaño; asomándose por las comisuras de su boca… El moreno tuvo la sensación de que se retorcería de placer, combinado con aquel gruñido del menor:

—… No puedo penetrarte porque haríamos demasiado ruido. —Declaró— No quiero que me veten de todas las bodas en el futuro…

—¿Qué… mierda vas a hacer? —Preguntó el moreno, respirando audiblemente, su voz fría pero intrigada; cuando vio los ojos firmes de Eren y lo escuchó pedirle:

—Estos dedos que te voy a meter… —comenzó el chiquillo, contra su oreja— quiero que imagines que son yo. Que me imagines cogiéndote.

—Mierda, ¡ _esper_ -! —Intentó pronunciar el mayor, pero ya era demasiado tarde: La yema del dedo medio acariciaba la entrada del moreno, tentándola, presionándola para ingresar…—C-Carajo… —soltó el azabache, virando la cara hacia otro lado, teñida de calor.

—Seguiré chupándote. Con permiso. —Decidió, haciéndolo en cuanto acabó de pronunciarlo, provocándole un:

—¡Mnhhh…! —Gimió prolongadamente, revelando más goce del que quería mostrar. Rayos, ese mocoso imbécil lo mataría de éxtasis.

Y es que percibir esas dos sensaciones a la vez era una verdadera _locura_.

Los dedos del menor se colaban lentamente por su entrada, invadiéndola, simulando unas tijeras que se introducían descaradamente… Mientras que, al mismo tiempo, sentía el calor y el vaivén desquiciante de su boca y su garganta…

Ambas cosas, oficialmente, eran su perdición.

Su terrible y maldita perdición.

—… Ugh. Métemelo, idiota. —Ordenó Levi, cortantemente— No tus dedos. —Siseó y, casi sin aliento, agregó—… tú.

Al oír aquello, Eren le advirtió al oído, su voz cargada de deseo:

—No hagas mucho ruido. Muérdeme si quieres alzar la voz. —Le pidió y, relamiéndose entre los labios el líquido preseminal que le había quedado de Levi, le expresó— Deberías verte: Luces tan impresionante, tan elegante… —y, con voz infestada de ganas, concluyó: —Ackerman, te ves perfecto.

Como respuesta, los ojos grises se volvieron en otra dirección.

—Voy a entrar. —Le avisó.

—Apúrate. —Ordenó el mayor, sin ternura ni dulzura, cuando sintió a Eren tomar su rostro y lo oyó decir:

—Mírame mientras te tomo —sentenció el menor, con firmeza—, quiero que tus ojos estén clavados en mí mientras te la meto.

Entonces, tras una lucha interna contra su grandísimo orgullo… Levi lo hizo: Dando la imagen de alguien deseoso, ligeramente excitado, pero tosco e irritado.

Obedeciendo, los ojos grises se incrustaron en los verdes, para luego sentir esa punta rozarse contra su entrada; sus brazos blancos apretando la espalda del mocoso por reflejo; firme, amplia, al sentirse invadido por él. Acarició lentamente su dorso, frunciendo el entrecejo conforme se introducía más y más…

—… ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó el menor, suavemente, refiriéndose al avance que llevaba hasta entonces.

—M-Más… mételo más… —demandó, en voz baja pero autoritaria.

—Dime cuando sientas dolor. Me detendré. —Aseguró el castaño, para luego oír ese extasiado:

—Agh, Eren… p-puta madre… —soltó entre dientes, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse del dolor y el gozo de estar unido al menor, agitándose inconscientemente para aumentar la fricción…

Cuando escuchó a Eren decirle, con una sonrisa:

—No insultes a mi madre, gracias a ella existo; pero lo mejor, es… —comenzó, para soltar con enorme descaro— Me la hizo grande, ¿no?

—Por qué mierda… eres tan vulgar… —preguntó, sus ojos nublados de placer y expectación.

—Me encantas. —Lo interrumpió Eren, así de brutalmente, congelándole el habla— Déjame tomarte por el resto de la boda. Déjame… estar dentro de ti… —Le pidió, su aliento cálido haciendo trizas los sentidos del mayor.

—Chiquillo estúpido… —refunfuñó, para después escuchar a Eren advertirle:

—Agárrate del lavamanos. Te daré fuerte. —Afirmó, cambiándolo de posición; sus manos pálidas sosteniéndose contra el mármol negro del lavamanos, oyendo al mocoso musitar—… Quiero que estés lleno de mí, que sepas a quién perteneces. —Agregó. —Esto pasa… cuando me haces esperar tres meses… —murmulló, acariciando la espalda del mayor con manos amplias, fuertes.

—Tú fuiste el idiota que se desapareció. —Lo interrumpió la voz de Levi, que sonaba forzada, pero oscurecida de placer…

—No pude verte en tres meses; pero, en mi defensa… —empezó, besando los cabellos negros del mayor— Te confieso que cada noche me la jalaba pensando en ti. —Le contó, pensando que eso sería algo romántico.

—Eres un… maldito enfermo. No digas esas corrientadas. —Lo regañó el mayor, con poco aliento, aunque tenía que admitir que esas palabras que "le prohibía" lo calentaban tanto…

—Pero jalármela yo solo… no se compara a estar dentro de ti. —Manifestó el castaño, girando el rostro del moreno en su dirección para besar su cara, su frente y admitirle, de golpe— Me dejas mal, Ackerman.

—Imbécil… —murmuró, sin poder soportarlo más— Carajo, ya jódeme. Fuerte. —Exigió, llevándose el antebrazo a los ojos para cubrírselos, intentando resistir el placer que empezaba a golpearlo; Eren encontrando esto como un gesto increíblemente sensual. —Maldita sea, hazlo duro. No sirves ni para meterla en un hoyo… ¿por qué… tienes que ser _tan_ estúpido…? —Preguntó al aire, para recibir un grave:

—Y tú, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto? —Al decirlo, su cadera lo golpeó por reflejo, sintiéndose más dentro del más bajito, en un lugar más cálido, más estrecho; las entrañas del moreno tragándolo de una manera que lo hacía perder la cabeza… en combinación con esa voz grave que lo encendía, como ninguna otra:

—Así, idiota, al fin estás haciéndolo decentemente… —opinó el mayor, sintiendo la fricción enloquecedora de Eren dentro de él— Lo haces tan sorprendentemente pasable… que mañana empezarán a llover vacas…

—Me aprietas tan fuerte… —gruñó el menor, extasiado— n-no quieres que me salga de ti, ¿cierto, Ackerman? Por eso, no dejas de apretarme… Dime, ¿te gusta sentirme dentro? —Se interesó, con voz ligeramente ronca.

—Cómo te gusta preguntar mierda… —siseó el otro, con una voz que parecía tocar las nubes con aquel vaivén gloriosamente interminable… sentía su entrada punzando, algo entumecida, pero el miembro de Eren empezaba a abrirse paso con una relativa facilidad que lo hacía sentir aún mejor…

—Ackerman, demonios, por qué te sientes tan bien… —se preguntó, su voz oyéndose distorsionada de gozo; sus estocadas golpeándolo más profundamente.

—Hmnn, Eren… m-más fuerte…

—¿Así?

—Sí…

—¿Cómo estaba el pie del señor Ackerman? —Preguntó una invitada de la mesa donde estaban los muchachos, preocupada; mientras el médico —otro invitado— se acomodaba los lentes de manera solemne.

Ante la pregunta, el doctor replicó:

—Creo que… el joven Ackerman estaba un poco _indispuesto_ para una revisión…

Aquello era demasiado cierto.

Porque, en ese momento, el moreno tenía el rostro pegado contra el espejo del lavamanos, llenándolo con el vaho de su respiración que chocaba obsesivamente contra el cristal; pesada, cálida, erótica… un vaho que él rasgaba con sus manos, arañando las nubes de humo sensualmente, formando unas líneas mal trazadas con sus uñas mientras Eren lo penetraba sin piedad, sin poder evitar soltar una serie de "¡ _mmhnn_ , Eren, mierda!", "¿te gusta, Ackerman… así de fuerte, así de agresivo? Mírate, te dejé babeando el puto espejo. ¿Te gusta cómo te estoy jodiendo?", "¡m-mocoso, _mmnghh_!" mientras la castaña vestida de novia se desangraba del otro lado de la puerta, grabándolo con el móvil y diciéndose en voz baja pero enloquecida: _"¡Éste es el mejor regalo de bodas de mi vida! ¡Acábalo, Eren! ¡Duro con el enano! ¡Dale durooo!"_ mientras Erwin le decía discretamente que debían respetar la privacidad sexual de los demás, para recibir como respuesta un: _"¡No me arruines la fiesta! ¡Sácale el carajo, Eren! ¡Que te ruegue el enano, que te ruegueee!"_ y Erwin se golpeaba la frente con la mano, negando suavemente con la cabeza ante la intromisión de su esposa, que estaba al borde de un delirio de felicidad.

—Y ése es mi subdirector del banco. Creo que ya no podré ver a Levi con los mismos ojos… —expresó el gerente, mientras Hanji le decía a su móvil _"¡graba todo, bebé! ¡Ya te liberé la memoria! ¡Adiós a mis fotos de infancia, de graduación y recuerdos especiales! ¡El sexo homosexual es la ley, GRÁBALO TODO, amor! ¡Muajajaja!"_ mientras Erwin suspiraba audiblemente.

A veces no entendía a su esposa, pero la dejaba ser.

* * *

Ésa no fue la única vez que ocurrió.

El sexo público se volvió increíblemente común; a pesar de que Eren y él acordaron que ésa sería la única ocasión, y juraron no hacerlo en una boda nunca más.

Bueno, el moreno lo juró.

En cambio, Eren sólo sonrió, respondiendo "lo que tú digas, Ackerman" que Levi entendió como "me vale un carajo, tenía ganas de follar ahí y lo volvería a hacer".

Pero, bueno, así era Eren.

Sin embargo, no esperaron que se repetiría dos meses después.

En un funeral.

… De una "tía" de Eren que éste no parecía conocer mucho, para empezar. Le avisaron al castaño la noche anterior e invitó a Levi, diciéndole: "Pensé que te parecería divertido", a lo que el moreno contestó "claro, no hay nada más divertido que ver a un muerto en una caja y oír a la gente gritar _"Dios, llévame a mí también, por qué nuestro ser querido tuvo que ahogarse con ese hielo y morir tan dramáticamente"_ ", _"era tan joven, sólo tenía 97 años"_.

Pero ver a esa mujer saludar a Eren, sonreírle de forma coqueta y decirle dulcemente: "No sabía que ella tenía un sobrino tan guapo… Dios, tus ojos son preciosos. Me gustaría saber un poco más de ti, ya sabes, en otro tipo de circunstancias" y soltárselo cuando Levi estaba a un lado…

Eso no fue una buena idea.

—Qué mierda fue esa sonrisita. —Refunfuñó, de brazos cruzados y espalda apoyada contra el muro, cuando el castaño cerró la puerta tras él. Estaban en una sala reservada para familiares, sólo ellos dos. Eren había insistido con que _hablaran solos_ cuando vio que Levi había adquirido la peligrosa habilidad de matar con la mirada.

—¿Cuál sonrisita, Ackerman? —Preguntó Eren— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ante esto, la mirada del más bajo se endureció.

—… A que no parabas de sonreírle como si se te hubiera atrofiado el cerebro. —Le aventó, con una lengua filosa— Te veías más estúpido de lo normal, _si eso es posible_.

—No sé de qué hablas… —siguió Eren, con un tono totalmente extrañado pero sonriendo en sus adentros, conociendo de antemano el enfado del moreno y poniendo una cara de asombro que valía un premio de actuación.

Fue entonces cuando fue interrumpido por ese empujón salvaje contra el muro, seguido de unos brazos pálidos encerrándolo, con rabia; los ojos grises destilando rencor…

—¿Quieres cogértela? —Preguntó, con voz grave, letal— Anda, cógetela, a quién le importa.

Sin embargo, Eren lo enfrentó con la mirada, sin miedo alguno:

—… Si eso no importa, ¿tendría algún sentido mencionarlo?

Levi masticó una maldición.

—No te sientas tan indispensable, mocoso. —Advirtió, con severidad, a lo que Eren contestó:

—No lo haré, entonces. —Arrastró las palabras, molesto— Tal vez ella no me trataría tan mal. Tal vez necesito salir con otra persona estúpida que me pueda entender, porque eres demasiado inteligente para mí. —Soltó, con voz entre enfadada y ofendida— Le preguntaré cuándo tiene tiempo para "verme". Gracias por tomarte la molestia de venir; mejor me retiro, no vaya a contagiarte la estupidez.

La respuesta de Eren se sintió como un cuchillazo.

Su mirada verde gacha, molesta pero inquieta, fue como un monstruo devorando el hígado de Levi…

Sus pasos encaminándose hacia la salida de la sala de espera, se sintieron como un veneno que lo enfermó… intoxicándolo de celos. Unos celos asesinos.

Y esa sombra de dolor en los ojos verdes… y su decisión de seguir a esa mujer y alejarse de él, fue su tumba.

Eren era suyo.

Sólo suyo.

Y, con ese pensamiento en mente, impactó al menor agresivamente contra la pared, prensando sus muñecas con sus manos mientras su boca asaltaba los labios del castaño, con exigencia, con rencor… con una fuerza tal que sintió el cuerpo de Eren debilitarse bajo el suyo, como si sus piernas flaquearan y lo obligaran a sostener al más joven para evitarle la caída, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo…

Y le gruñó, enfurecido:

—Sobre mi puto cadáver te irás con ella.

—Ackerman…

—Me perteneces, maldita sea.

Pero, antes de que Eren respondiera algo más, sólo pudo pronunciar un:

— _Mmmnn_ … —cuando sintió las manos del mayor encerrar su rostro, besándolo profundamente; cualquier intento de palabra absorbido en el beso. Su lengua invadiendo cada centímetro de la boca del menor, marcándola, reclamándola como propia… luchando y entremezclándose con la lengua del castaño de manera egoísta, demandante.

—Eres mío, mocoso estúpido. —Sentenció, en una pausa entre besos, para luego agregar— Y que te quede claro: Yo no comparto _lo mío_. —Señaló, mientras sus labios se colaban por el dulce cuello de Eren, distribuyendo mordidas y besos, haciendo estremecer al menor, quien enterró su mano en los cabellos negros…

—Mnnn… Ackerman… —ronroneó, apretando los mechones oscuros entre sus dedos.

—Nadie te toca más que yo. ¿Oíste? —Reclamó, con voz fuerte, poderosa.

—Yo… no lo iba a hacer… —Explicó el castaño, en voz casi suave, casi frágil; diablos, casi inocente… refiriéndose al encuentro con esa mujer. Cuando, de pronto, Levi le alzó la cara por la barbilla, obligándolo a verlo.

—Más te vale que te portes bien. —Le advirtió.

—… ¿Me porté mal? —Se interesó el menor, con un tono perdido, dulcemente ingenuo.

Mientras lo preguntaba, sintió los dedos del mayor acariciar su barbilla, los ojos grises clavados en su rostro.

—Sí, le sonreíste y con eso me quemaste los huevos. —Admitió, con rencor en su voz. Eren sonrió débilmente.

—No seas celoso, sólo lo hago contigo…

—No quiero que te miren, maldita sea. Porque te gastan al mirarte… —Continuó, subiendo las manos desde la cintura del menor hasta sus muñecas, estrujando el cuerpo del castaño entre su propio pecho y la pared de la sala.

—No pasó nada con ella. Ni pasará. Ni con nadie. —Aseguró Eren, con un tono que pedía algo de comprensión— ¿El que habláramos te molestó? —Inquirió.

—Me jodió hasta el puto infierno. —Escupió.

Eren se lo quedó mirando.

—Sólo le sonreí por compromiso, no creí que te fuera a molestar-

—Me jodió bastante.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí. —Lo cortó el moreno— Porque eres… importante, mocoso. Sólo un poco. Casi nada. Y también eres muy estúpido.

Eren sonrió al notar su manera decir las cosas.

—Si soy tan importante, entonces —comenzó, susurrándole al oído—… no me orilles a sacarte celos sólo porque me haces dudar si te importo. Demuéstramelo. Dímelo. Mírame con eso. Porque, tal vez, a veces me haces dudarlo… —Expresó.

—Eso te pasa porque eres muy tonto. —Fue la respuesta cortante del moreno.

Y, fuera de todo pronóstico, lo oyó decir:

—Quiero… tenerte dentro, Ackerman. —Sentenció, acariciando su pecho por encima del elegante traje negro, similar al suyo, el traje adecuado para los funerales—… Pero quería que tú tomaras la iniciativa, no orillarte a hacerlo. Me haces pensar… que te estoy obligando a esto. Quién sabe, ¿que te aburres de mí…?

—De verdad eres estúpido. —Repitió el más bajo.

—Me dejaste dos meses sin eso, ¿cómo puedes dejarme tanto tiempo?

—¿No has follado _con nadie_ en ese tiempo? —Preguntó el azabache, incrédulo, para ver a Eren negar con la cabeza y responder:

—Eso no se hace, Ackerman. Dejarme sin sexo a ver si me tiro a alguien más. —Reprochó— Quiero que seas tú… pero tú ahí estás, haciendo tus experimentos diabólicos… —observó.

—Así que me estabas esperando —comentó el mayor.

—… El idiota hablando de idiotas. —Dejó escapar Eren, sin resistirse.

—No me insultes, mocoso.

—No perdamos tiempo, nos sacarán de la sala. —Apremió Eren, impaciente—… Ya házmelo.

—¿No puedes esperar a que lleguemos a casa _o_ -?

—No puedo esperar más. —Murmuró el castaño, bajando con prisa el cierre del pantalón contrario y colando su mano fría al interior, arrancándole un gemido al azabache, por lo brusco e inesperado de la acción.

—Eren, debo prepararte- —comenzó, para ser interrumpido por un:

—Al diablo eso. —Refunfuñó, acariciando el miembro del mayor con fuerza, bombeándolo, haciéndolo suspirar de anticipación, endureciéndose…

—Chiquillo idiota —murmuró, con voz seca pero extasiada.

—Te tardaste mucho —dejó escapar Eren de sus labios, sensual y tóxicamente, incrustándose él mismo en la longitud del moreno; formando un gesto de dolor que Levi imitó… ambos, al sentir aquella fricción enloquecedora…

Y soltaron a la vez:

—Tan estrecho…

—Tan duro… —Gimió el menor, para luego abrazarse del mayor agitando su cadera de adelante hacia atrás, repetidamente, haciendo delirar al azabache con aquel vaivén maldito—… jódeme, Ackerman. —Murmuró en su oreja, lamiéndola, arrastrándolo en su deseo infernal…

El moreno no pudo parar.

Ni aunque hubiera querido.

* * *

—Mamá, fui a buscar tu bolso en la sala de espera, pero hay unas personas gritándose. —Contó una niña, acercándose a la señora.

—Ay, hija, cómo va a ser eso.

—Sí. Creo que un señor está enojado porque quiere que le den más de algo… y el otro señor no quiere. Pobrecito, se lo está pidiendo. Tal vez quiere comida. —Opinó, preocupada, para luego escuchar:

—Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto al primo Eren? Quería saludarlo, me dijeron que vino-

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Así se llamaba el señor enojado que pedía más! —Anunció la pequeña, mientras todos se volvían pálidos, más pálidos que el cadáver protagonista de la escena, al oír la revelación de la niña…

.

—Imbécil. —Gruñó el azabache— Haciéndote el fuerte, el macho invencible, con tu estúpida arma cargada, para acabar gimiendo como una zorra debajo de mí…

Combinado con esa voz grave, se escuchaban los ruidos de un vaivén demente, el choque furioso de carne y el sudor resbalando por sus pieles; el castaño tendido entre sus piernas, sintiendo que se iba a desmayar…

Estaba en cuatro sobre uno de los sofás de cuero negro para los invitados, sus piernas separadas y los muslos entumecidos por el choque ininterrumpido de la cadera del mayor contra su entrada, invadiéndola sin darle tregua, golpeándolo enloquecidamente en aquel botón en su interior que lo hacía perder la cabeza: La próstata del menor, que mantenía la boca ligeramente abierta contra el cuero del sofá; un poco de saliva deslizándose sensualmente por la comisura de sus labios al sentirse embestido sin piedad… Los nudillos descoloridos de sus manos, formando puños en el cuero del sillón; sus ojos verdes perdidos, totalmente en blanco…

Levi lo tenía en un trance mental.

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que entraron a esa sala; y, después de que Eren se acomodó para ser penetrado, teniendo el control a pesar de ser el pasivo, Levi decidió aplicar un pequeño ajuste de roles: Acabó cargando al menor por los muslos hasta el sofá, entre acariciándolos y rasguñándolos, para gruñirle al oído un ronco _"ábrete, mocoso, te joderé hasta que quedes loco, hasta que entiendas de quién mierda eres"_ que, por mucho, había sido el gruñido más enfermamente sensual que Eren había escuchado jamás…

— _Mmhnn_ , D-Dios, nnghh… —Gimoteó aquel chiquillo, tragando la abundante saliva que se acumulaba en su boca, y que se olvidaba de asimilar. Respiraba arrítmicamente, con todo el cuerpo convertido en un títere de ese placer que Levi le inyectaba sin parar…

Para oír al moreno expresar:

—Ahora, si quieres ver a esa perra, ella verá lo mordido que estás. —Señaló— Verá tus labios, lo chupados y rojos que están, lo duro que fuiste follado, y tu entrada y tus muslos manchados de blanco… —continuó, sin dejar de arremeter en su interior. —Ésta es la prueba, Eren, de que todo tu _estúpido ser_ está marcado por mí.

—Nghh, e-espera… —soltó el otro, en voz bajita, pero idiotizada del gozo— M-Me vas a matar… ahh, mmnn, _lento_ \- —rogó por una pausa con un tono contradictorio, al alargar eróticamente la vocal final, mostrándole a Levi lo deseoso que estaba…

—Te voy a girar. —Murmuró el mayor en su oído, Eren sintiendo la tela de la camisa formal de Levi sobre su espalda trigueña, perlada y goteante de sudor, mientras sentía que el miembro del otro lo abandonaba un momento. Sus manos hábiles cambiándolo de posición, dejándolo boca arriba, bajo las piernas de Levi…

En cuanto el moreno lo vio en esta postura, totalmente entregada a él, le abrió las piernas con sus manos, acariciándolas con hambre, los ojos grises clavados en la longitud del menor que se extendía ante él…

Eren sentía el pulso a morir de tanta excitación, su cara tan roja, tan avergonzada pero tan encendida. La mirada que le dedicaba el moreno en ese instante, esa mirada infestada de apetito y carnalidad —sumada al encuentro de sexo enfurecido—, ambas cosas tenían a Eren en algún lugar entre el cielo y el infierno…

Sin lugar a dudas, Levi había sido la pareja sexual más satisfactoria y completa que había tenido…

Algo tenían ellos.

Algo.

Y, enseguida, Eren sintió un latigazo de placer cuando —después de que el moreno observara su miembro sin pudor—, se acercara a lamerlo, tan dulcemente como si estuviera herido… besándolo y chupándolo entre sus labios, succionando dulcemente la punta, sacándole un gemido de encanto.

—A-Ackerman… —soltó, con voz entrecortada, embrutecida.

—Nunca se la había chupado a nadie. —Confesó— Sabes a mocoso salado…

Dios, que Levi tenía la voz más erótica del mundo.

—Ackerman…

—Qué.

Respiró con fuerza, contemplando al mayor vestido frente a él: con el traje negro y formal algo arrugado, el pantalón abierto sólo lo suficiente para extraer su entrepierna… mientras que él mismo estaba desnudo, expuesto ante la mirada devastadora del azabache, que distribuía besos y mordidas pequeñas a lo largo del abdomen del menor; sus dedos blancos acariciando distraídamente su miembro, apretándolo con fuerza, mientras dirigía su boca para besar el resto del cuerpo de Eren; chupando sus botones rosados, su pecho…

 _"Este sujeto… me deja hecho una mierda. ¿Cómo rayos me puede dejar así?"_ Pensó el castaño, con la respiración cada vez más inestable, cargada de calor.

—A-Ahm… —quiso llamarlo, algo inquieto.

—Ahora qué quieres, mocoso.

—Uh, yo… —susurró, su mirada desviándose a una pared.

—Qué. —Oyó aquel murmullo seco, pero ligeramente comprensivo del moreno. Eren regresó la mirada hacia él, pero sólo lo suficiente para echarle un vistazo, para observar nuevamente el muro…

—Ackerman, uh, umm… tú… ¿tú me…? —Comenzó y, frustrado, gruñó al final— Agh, olvídalo. Nada. Es estúpido.

—Escúpelo. —Ordenó, fríamente, aunque con interés.

—N-No te rías. —Pidió el menor.

—No lo haré.

Y, casi sin volumen, Eren preguntó, sin notar que sus ojos verdes estaban más claros que nunca antes, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor.

Los ojos de Eren se veían más hermosos que nunca…

—Ackerman, ¿tú me… me besarías… mientras me penetras? —Inquirió, en voz baja y cargada de incomodidad, ocultando su rostro contra el descansabrazos del sofá, de perfil.

Al escucharlo, los ojos grises se abrieron ligeramente, sintiendo algo estrujarse dentro de él al ver aquella dulzura en Eren. Ese hombre que más del 90% del tiempo era un rebelde criminal loco sin control…

—… Tengo una condición.

—¿Cuál? —Quiso saber el menor.

Entonces, el azabache sostuvo su propio miembro para acomodarlo nuevamente frente a la entrada del chiquillo; y, mientras presionaba la punta contra aquel botón carnoso, el moreno le murmuró su precio:

—La condición es… que no vuelvas a llamarme "Ackerman" nunca más. —Sentenció, empujando bruscamente su miembro hacia el interior del menor, arrancándole un gemido agudo pero entrecortado, como si buscara contenerse, resistiéndose dulcemente— Cuando me dices así… parece que no sabes cómo demonios me llamo. —Observó el azabache, seriamente.

—Es que- —intentó hablar el otro.

—Dime Levi y ya. —Lo cortó, mirándolo con severidad, Eren con confusión… hasta que los ojos grises bajaron para clavarse en los labios del castaño, asaltándolos con decisión, de una manera que estremeció al menor.

El azabache… era magnífico para él.

Entre besos, dejó que el moreno lo tendiera suavemente sobre el sofá; Eren disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios chocando sensualmente contra los del mayor, de manera pausada pero profunda; besándose de una manera tan deliciosa que, inconscientemente, el castaño acabó enredando sus brazos en el cuerpo de Levi, estrechándolo contra sí mismo, mientras una de sus manos presionaba la nuca del mayor contra su rostro para que la lengua del moreno lo invadiera, y así ahogarse dentro de Levi…

Al mismo tiempo, el azabache tenía una sensación indescriptible… algo que lo apretaba desgarradoramente, y que era cálido a la vez. Sentir a Eren de esa manera… era como estar completo. Sentir los brazos del castaño apretándolo, mientras los labios del chiquillo buscaban más contacto con los suyos, hundirse más, probarlos más… sus lenguas enredándose de una manera insoportablemente íntima y pasional…

Eso era sólo arriba.

… Abajo era otro concierto descomunal de sensaciones.

La entrada de Eren lo estrujaba, haciéndolo gruñir de placer… provocando que su cuerpo se moviera mecánicamente hacia adelante, arrastrado por la sensación de delicia y golpeando instintivamente las entrañas del menor, quien gemía dulcemente dentro del beso, con cada estocada, encantado por la manera en que lo tomaba Levi…

Tan encantado como la primera vez.

—Mierda. Estoy loco por ti. —Le lanzó el menor, brutalmente, haciendo que los ojos grises se abrieran de par en par—… ya no sé qué diablos soy. He pensado… que me tienes como un perro tuyo, buscando tus pasos, lamiendo tu rastro… un perro que se moriría si lo dejaras. —Continuó, ante la mirada incrédula del moreno; las palabras rebasaban su oído para clavarse dentro de él como navajas, dejándolo atónito, mudo—… Maldición, me fascinas. —Admitió, sus ojos clavándose en otro lado, alejándose de los grises—… Levi, me tienes loco por ti.

—Eren…

Su nombre. ¿Eso era Eren diciendo por primera vez su nombre?

—Por eso, te invito a cualquier estupidez —le explicó el castaño—. Cualquier excusa… es buena para verte.

Ante esto, el moreno admitió:

—… y yo por eso asisto, aunque tus propuestas me interesen menos que el carajo. —Confesó Levi— Otra gente va a mierdas como al centro comercial, al estadio… y tú, invitándome a las estupideces de tu tía. —Lo riñó.

—No se me ocurrió nada más. —Reconoció el menor, en voz baja.

—Eres muy imbécil.

—… me encantas.

Se formó un silencio tremendo, en el que el moreno no pudo dejar de verlo, apenas pudiendo parpadear.

—Uhm… —soltó, algo incómodo por la falta de respuesta ante su confesión —su primera confesión—, cuando notó que aquellos ojos grises lo contemplaban como si quisieran comérselo…— ¿ _Acker_ \- digo, Levi?

Pero su voz fue cortada de golpe, por una embestida tan salvaje que le arrancó un grito ensordecedor, quebrado y extasiado, que resonó por toda la sala de invitados.

La entrada a la calma…

… o a la locura.

Levi pareció enceguecerse, salirse de sí, aumentando el ritmo de diez al cien en un segundo, agarrando las piernas del mocoso para abrirlas lo más posible y dejarlas a sus costados; sus puños a ambos lados de la cabeza castaña, agarrándose con fuerza para darse impulso en el interior del menor, para sacarle el alma a estocadas…

Lo empezó a penetrar de una manera tan mortal que los ojos verdes se nublaron, su boca desbaratándose en gemidos intensos que no paraban, mezclados con el nombre de Levi y soltando expresiones como "¡D-Dios… ahh… ¿cómo mierda puedes follar así?!" hasta que Eren empezó a sentirse tan falto de aire que tuvo que respirar por la boca; su saliva traicionándolo al resbalar por la comisura de sus labios, sus uñas enterrándose sensualmente en la espalda de Levi conforme lo embestía profundamente y sin piedad…

Aunque estuviera vestido, la camisa formal del traje de Levi estaba tan floja que empezaba a resbalarse, mostrándole a Eren parte del pecho blanco… mareándolo con la visión, pero no sólo con eso:

Los sonidos tan eróticos del encuentro sexual, las imágenes, la textura y el sudor de la piel del mayor, su miembro alojándose cada vez con más insistencia dentro de él… El castaño estaba tan aturdido de sensaciones que, entre gemidos, apretó el dorso de Levi entre sus dedos conforme lo azotaba el orgasmo; alcanzándolo salvajemente cuando el mayor empezó a bombear ferozmente su propio miembro, apretando con fuerza la punta y sacudiéndola de una manera que lo hizo perder el control; esto combinado con las estocadas profundas, veloces e ininterrumpidas que le provocaron a Eren un pulso eléctrico que se extendió por toda su piel, haciéndolo quedar rendido en el sofá, con un gemido largo y exhausto, derrotado por tanto placer… Sus ojos verdes entrecerrados se fijaron en cómo Levi manchaba su propio abdomen con su esencia, cálida y abundante, mientras el mayor acariciaba los miembros de ambos con sus manos, mezclando ambas semillas…

Al ver aquello, Eren gimió lánguidamente. Y, al sentir las manos firmes del mayor masajeando las hombrías de los dos, murmuró:

—Demonios, Levi, me vas a… matar un día. —Alcanzó a pronunciar el castaño, rendido, cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo, intentando controlar su respiración.

No obstante, el moreno se acercó al oído del menor y le advirtió, seriamente:

—Aún no he terminado. Todavía… tengo muchas cosas preparadas para ti. —Declaró, con la voz ligeramente agotada por la reciente liberación, pero dispuesta a seguir— Fueron dos meses… —le recordó, con voz grave.

Eren suspiró, llevando su mano a los cabellos negros para acariciarlos afectivamente; mirando al mayor bajar su cabeza a la altura de su entrepierna… haciéndolo suspirar al sentir la boca de Levi cerrarse en torno a su longitud… chupando a Eren con un ritmo agradable, constante, que lo hizo deshacerse en suspiros débiles pero apasionados; la lengua de Levi recogiendo y limpiando la esencia recién derramada del menor, quien se retorcía de un placer suave bajo su cuerpo.

Demonios, cada vez estaba más convencido.

Eso le avergonzaba, pero no podía negarlo más: Cada vez que el mayor se acercaba a él, Eren lo quería mucho más cerca…

… y más cerca.

Por primera vez, Eren lo pensó… en sus diecinueve años de vida, y refunfuñó una maldición por lo bajo.

Maldita sea.

No quería eso.

Nunca quiso eso… pero era tarde para volver atrás.

Ya estaba bien jodido.

… Se había enamorado de él.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 16.**

 **Notas:** Este _lemon_ … fue editado demasiadas veces, buscando un equilibrio entre lo físico/emocional, y que no fuera _tan_ pesado de leer. No sé qué tanto se logró, pero se intentó. Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido.

Gracias a quien leyó el capítulo, a quien no ha olvidado esta historia; a quien comentó el capítulo anterior y me inyectó de tantas ganas de intentar lo mejor que se pudiera en éste. Mencioné algunos nombres al principio —ojalá no les molestara—, son algunos nombres significativos para mí en la continuación. Un fuerte abrazo y gracias por tanto. Farlan… tal vez después salga, o no (?) habrá que pensarlo; por ahora, no hay planes con él.

Un saludo.


	17. Discusión

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Para _**Kurtz** ,_ _ **Sweetvioleth** y_ _**Astrid**_ ; ya te había felicitado, ¡pero una felicitación más no hace daño! Un abrazo, bella.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Lleno de humor negro. Mención a dos canciones de _rock_ ( _Back in Black_ y _T.N.T._ de _AC/DC_ ). Aparición de Annie y Sasha. Mención a _The Beatles_ y una escena de violencia. Alcohol y dolores de cabeza.

Sin más, el fic.

* * *

 **\- 17 -**

Cuando Eren y Annie abrieron la puerta del bar, un riff de guitarra eléctrica les azotó los oídos. Los acordes de la canción inyectándole adrenalina al castaño, arrancándole una sonrisa de interés y peligro…

 _"Back in black_

 _I hit the sack_

 _I've been too long I'm glad to be back…"_

De reojo, observó a su amiga rubia de ojos fríos murmurar la canción, con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y mirada al frente. La única mujer de todo el lugar, confiada y segura de sí misma.

Eren bufó. Hacía nada que se había peleado con Annie; ambos se habían agarrado a gritos poco antes de ir al bar. Entonces, ese ambiente musical plagado de humo de cigarro y alcohol eran como una bendición, al distraerlos del recuerdo de la discusión…

 _ **"** **Eren, ¿entiendes qué mierda estás haciendo?"**_

—Se supone que eres el festejado aquí, y eres el último que llega.

El castaño se giró hacia donde provenía aquella voz, con una sonrisa descarada.

 _ **"** **¿De qué rayos hablas, Annie?"**_

—Hey, Connie, cómo están tus pelos.

Recibió una patada.

—Cállate, bastardo suicida. —Arremetió, mientras saludaba al castaño con un golpe en la espalda, tras abrazarlo de prisa.

—Cuánto tiempo, An. —Se dirigió a la chica con afán de saludarla —abrazándola o besándole la mejilla—, pero los ojos azules lo congelaron en su lugar.

—Qué tal, persona no relevante para mi existencia.

—Annie. —La reprendió Eren— Te di cinco dólares para que fueras amable hoy. —Le recordó.

Ella replicó:

—Fuiste timado, idiota. —Le encaró la rubia, secamente, emprendiendo el paso hacia la barra de bebidas, Eren pidiéndose algo más. Cuando, entre el escándalo y los sujetos apiñados gritando su pedido, se oyó un:

—¡¿Annie?! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Se escuchó la pregunta asombrada— ¡Es una despedida de soltero! ¡Sólo entran _machos_ aquí!

Eren tragó saliva.

Oh, Reiner acababa de excavar su tumba.

—… Con que "machos", eh. Pues sácame del bar, si tienes los cojones. —Lo retó la chica, con ojos filosos— Resulta que tengo más huevos que todos ustedes metidos en una bolsa, y eso siendo mujer. Ahora, imagínate que fuera hombre… todos ustedes serían mis perras. Hubiera entrado aquí como un rapero lleno de putas. —Apuntó, dejando a Reiner cada vez más blanco con cada palabra que soltaba.

—Eren… —Lo llamó el rubio, con un segundo mensaje.

El castaño suspiró.

—Ya le dije, que la despedida era para hombres. —Admitió— Annie contestó: "Silencio, ramera".

—No. Te contesté: "Cállate el culo, puta malpagada". —Corrigió.

—… Eso. Sólo limpiaba un poco el vocabulario.

El rubio apenas podía pestañear.

Se notaba mucho la tensión ahí. Annie estaba enfurecida con Eren… y éste buscaba alguna razón para reírse y olvidar el problema que sólo ellos conocían.

Pero Reiner no había escuchado que, en ese momento, Annie le susurraba al castaño:

—… desde que salimos con Ackerman, limpiamos nuestro vocabulario, ¿eh?

—Cállate.

—¿Qué? ¿Ackerman no puede salir con alguien con la boca tan puerca?

—No lo has oído hablar, An. —Señaló, virando los ojos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Te he oído hablar _a ti_ lo suficiente para saber que avientas pura mierda. —Lo criticó la chica— Je, ¿nos estamos _refinando_? ¿Nos preparamos para volvernos la Señora Ackerman?

—Que te calles… —Repitió, empezando a irritarse.

—¿La _señora_ , o la _amante_ , Eren?

—… No hablaré de esto aquí. —Refunfuñó, dedicándole una mirada peligrosa, cuando la chica murmuró con veneno:

—Eres un cobarde. —Arrojó, con todos los dientes— Si no le dices tú, le diré yo.

—No. Lo haré yo, sólo dame tiempo-

Cuando la chica gruñó:

—Maldito Ackerman. No sabes qué tan de su lado estoy en este momento.

—Annie-

—Basta. No quiero saber más. Te comportas como un idiota. —Alzó la voz— Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

El castaño formó los puños.

—… No puedo, Annie. Ahora no puedo decirle-

—Vete al carajo.

Nadie entendió por qué su mejor amiga tomó su propia copa y se alejó, dando zancadas… alojándose en una esquina, bebiendo sola.

… Se suponía que esa despedida era su momento, algo divertido para Eren.

¿Por qué Annie tenía que llegar a arruinarle los planes?

* * *

Los gritos de su amiga le rebotaban en las paredes de su cabeza.

Golpeándolas. Agrietándolas…

Los recuerdos le dolían menos conforme tomaba más. Con cada trago, parecía que cada grieta se cerraba…

Pero no era así.

Aún con todo ese alcohol encima, la voz que sobresalía de entre sus recuerdos era la de Annie; iracunda, destructiva y potente como un trueno:

 _"¡Por qué no tienes los cojones de decirle lo que está pasando, así como los tuviste para liarte con él!"_

Era lo que _menos_ quería recordar.

 _"Eso no te importa, Annie"_ le soltó, con rabia.

 _"Díselo. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto?"_

 _"Luego le diré"_ replicó, y se quedó helado cuando la chica lo tiró por las solapas del cuello, acercándolo hacia ella agresivamente, y le bramó:

 _"¿Decirle cuándo? ¿Cuando estés casado? ¿Cuando Mikasa tenga hijos? ¡¿Te lo vas a seguir jodiendo a pesar de eso?!"_

 _"Tú, Annie, no vas a decir **nada** ". _La amenazó, cortantemente.

 _"¿Oh, no? Sabes que Mikasa me cae del infierno, ¡así como tú ahora mismo!"_ Le rugió. _"Para amigos mierdas como tú, prefiero estar sola. Pero no voy a dejar que Ackerman salga mal parado de esto, ya demasiado tuvo_ _con que lo secuestraras"_

Y fue cuando miró aquellos ojos… ésos que Eren ponía inconscientemente cuando entraba en su modo de asesinato…

 _"¿Te gusta?"_ Siseó, con una voz brutalmente fría. _"¡¿Te gusta, maldita Annie_ perra?!" Alzó la voz con violencia, su mirada apuñalándola.

Pero la chica no flaqueó.

 _"… Pues, él tendría más suerte conmigo que contigo. Yo no le haría estas mierdas"_ arremetió, y la respuesta que recibió de Eren estaba congelada, filosa:

 _"Mejor cállate, que tenías novio cuando te liabas conmigo, y quién sabe con cuántos más. Eres la puta de Sina… y de todos lados"_

La chica se quedó con los ojos de par en par, sin respiración.

Eren empezó a insultarla… de una manera que jamás se hubiera creído capaz, ni para ser su mejor amiga, ni para ser una chica.

Eso no mejoró.

Annie empezó a aventarle insultos y groserías también, diciéndole que Levi no lo merecía, que le "tumbaría el puesto" y se lo follaría ella… la rabia los encegueció tanto que dejaron de razonar, y empezaron a arrojarse un veneno más oscuro conforme transcurría cada minuto…

La única razón por la que estaban juntos en ese bar era por un trabajo que tenían que completar en equipo, y Annie no podía perder a Eren de vista: Era su compañero de crimen, así eran las órdenes.

 _"Estúpido bastardo suicida… por qué no entiendes"_ se preguntó ella, mientras miraba el hielo en su bebida, con ojos fríos y su barbilla apoyada en la mesa.

—Otro igual. —Pidió el castaño, sintiendo la sangre ligeramente caliente… pero aún recordaba la discusión, una voz interna diciéndole que Annie tenía razón; recordando a aquel moreno que había llegado a derrumbarle todo…

El cantinero observó al chiquillo, con inquietud.

—Me oíste, ¿no? Quiero otro igual. —Repitió el mocoso, terriblemente frío.

No podía dejar de pensar en cómo la discusión había terminado…

Recordando cómo él —por un sinnúmero de razones— realmente no merecía a Levi. Diciéndose que no podría tener una vida feliz con Levi.

* * *

Ése fue su peor error de la noche.

… O, quizá, su mayor acierto.

Empezó como algo escalofriante: Como un error que casi le había costado la vida a Eren.

Primero, Eren miró a Jean sentarse a un lado de él. Los ojos verdes lo vigilaban, los dedos sosteniendo el vaso de vino… Inevitablemente, por el alcohol, Eren empezó a sentir la sangre nadando en calor, estupidez y rebeldía; sintiéndose tan poderoso e invencible…

Y no supo que le había gritado esa pregunta a Jean, tan fuerte que alcanzó a oírse por encima del estrépito de rock y los pedidos de alcohol. Tan fuerte que varios ojos cercanos se volvieron hacia Eren.

—… ¿Qué se siente metérsela a mi prometida, caballo de mierda?

Cuando desapareció la pregunta, también se apagaron los gritos que pedían alcohol, las miradas atentas en los dos…

Jean volteó a ver a Eren en total incredulidad, una que se desfiguró en odio… para acabar soltando en voz alta y enfadada:

—Pues, bien; al fin la mujer siente _algo_ , ya que tú estás ocupado metiéndosela a tus secuestrados…

Ésa no fue la respuesta más amigable.

Fue peor.

Cabía notar que Eren tenía un humor explosivo desde antes de llegar al bar… un humor de agarrar algo a golpes hasta desfigurarlo y hacerlo pedazos, por la intensa discusión con Annie y todo el conflicto interno que lo acechaba.

Entonces, cuando Eren oyó esa respuesta descarada, se levantó bruscamente mientras oía a Jean decir:

—… La dejabas sola tanto tiempo, ¿y así te sentías el dueño de ella? —Ironizó— Si el trabajo para ti siempre iba primero. Yo sólo recogí lo que tú tiraste, porque me gusta ella… —admitió, con voz fuerte. —Y aquí estás, en tu despedida de soltero para casarte con Mikasa… Eres una mentira, una broma. —Le aventó—… Pararte en una iglesia prometiéndole lo que nunca le diste… prometiéndole que vas a amarla cuando te jodías a Annie, a todo lo que tuviera forma de mujer… para acabar de _maricón_ con el desviado que secuestraste.

Ante la última oración, los ojos de Eren brillaron de amenaza; y, llevándose la mano a su funda de pierna, tanteando el metal de su arma, murmuró con rencor:

—Ahora sí te cargó el carajo. —Escupió, entre dientes— Puedes decir toda la mierda que quieras de mí, pero una sola palabra sobre él… —advirtió, acomodando sus dedos sobre el arma. —… eso se paga con tu culo en el infierno.

En los ojos de Jean, Eren alcanzó a ver reflejado su propio odio, y una promesa de muerte también.

Mejor dicho, un juramento.

* * *

Estaba nublado.

El banco lucía ligeramente oscuro, desolado, con los nubarrones grises visibles a través del cristal, las copas de los árboles sacudiéndose con los potentes ventarrones… pero el subgerente se sentía en paz. Pocas cosas lo aligeraban tanto como un panorama que prometía una tarde de lluvia.

Faltaba una hora para terminar su turno. Estaba de pie, tomando unas impresiones cuando divisó a una joven castaña sentada en el sillón, esperando a ser llamada; saludando a Levi en cuanto lo reconoció, sacudiendo la mano cuan niña de preescolar, y no como la mujer de más de veinte años y con una hija que era.

—¡Subgerente! ¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó, levantándose de un salto; su voz cargada de simpatía y su sonrisa dulce y nerviosa— Eh, vine a resolver algo al banco y terminé, pero vi que tu escritorio estaba solo y se me ocurrió, uh, saludarte…

La hermana de Eren.

Levi parpadeó lentamente, y luego inquirió:

—… ¿Te atendieron bien? ¿Pudiste resolver por lo que venías?

No se le ocurrió decir nada más. No se le ocurrió preguntarle cómo estaba, o cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, o decir que le daba gusto verla.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la chica se amplió. El novio de su hermano era seco y cortante, pero se adivinaba cierta amabilidad en lo que preguntaba… como si Levi advirtiera las dificultades de los demás y quisiera hacer algo por resolverlas, aunque con frialdad en la voz.

—Todo salió bien. Son muy profesionales aquí, como siempre. Es el Banco de Sina, no hay otro mejor. —Comentó.

Levi no respondió nada, a pesar de que Erwin ya le había dicho que tenía que agradecer en nombre del banco, usando un lenguaje excesivamente formal. Sin embargo, la hermana de Eren no era un cliente más… Ella parecía tener un extraño poder, ese poder de estar atada sanguíneamente al maldito muchacho que le arrancaba el juicio…

Era tanto su poder, que Levi resolvió lo siguiente:

—Dijiste que pasaste a saludar. —Recordó, bajando la voz y frunciendo el ceño, como si se criticara por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar— Es decir… ¿puedes quedarte unos minutos a hablar?

La castaña abrió la boca, ligeramente sorprendida.

Pero su asentimiento fue marcado, veloz y total.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Puedo hablar por horas, de todo lo que quieras! —Empezó a vociferar por el aire, sentándose frente al escritorio de subdirección, emocionada e hiperactiva— ¿Quieres preguntarme sobre mi hermano? O, ya sé, ¡¿quieres contarme algo?! ¡Cuenta o pregunta lo que quieras! ¡Te escucho!

La mirada hipnótica y el acercamiento brusco de la chica hacia él, denotando un interés demente… le recordaron _tanto_ a la loca de Hanji.

Pero suspiró, iniciando el diálogo con ella.

* * *

—¿Pudiste ver a Eren en el club de jazz?

Fue curioso —y, a la vez, no— que, por una pregunta de ella, arrancara la conversación.

El moreno sólo asintió.

—Me alegra. No me gustaba que ustedes estuvieran peleados… Eren puede ser tan tonto a veces. —Opinó, sin dejar de sonreír… hasta que ese toque de misterio en la mirada de Levi le preocupó— Uh… ¿querías preguntarme algo en particular?

El subgerente no respondió rápido, pero así era: Tenía una duda taladrándole la cabeza. Primeramente, no entendía por qué Sasha aprobaba "su relación" con Eren. ¿Acaso no sabía que el mocoso estaba comprometido?

Entonces, preguntó:

—… ¿Te suena a algo el nombre de Mikasa? —Inquirió, sin verla, y los ojos de Sasha se llenaron de impresión. Levi recordaba el nombre por esa vez en que Mikasa había visitado al mocoso, durante el secuestro; y, una vez que la morena se hubo ido, Eren lo había molestado preguntándole que si "su cara de amargura era porque le había gustado Mikasa"…

La voz de la castaña lo sacó del recuerdo.

—Sí. Era la mejor amiga de Eren, junto a Armin, pero no sé qué pasó con ella. ¿Por qué? —Quiso saber, desconcertada.

… ¿En verdad no sabía que estaba comprometida con su querido hermano?

No supo qué decir. Y así pasaron casi dos minutos, en silencio… hasta que Sasha preguntó:

—… ¿Pasó algo con ella? Sólo supe que eran amigos —le confesó—, aunque, bueno, no soy la persona más indicada para hablarte de Eren. —Admitió, sus ojos bajando y oscureciéndose. —A Eren y a mí nos separaron de pequeños, por muchos años: Yo tenía doce cuando cambiamos de hogares y vidas, y… cuando lo volví a ver, estaba por casarme. —Compartió— Por siete años no supe si estaba vivo o muerto, lo busqué desesperadamente… hasta que, un día, alguien tocó la puerta de mi casa… y, del otro lado, estaba mi hermano menor. Mi hermano pequeño. Él.

Fue cuando escuchó el sollozo que se enteró de que lloraba; sus ojos cafés imposibles de ver, cubiertos por el fleco castaño.

—Parece mi hermano mayor, en realidad. Es mucho más maduro que yo —reconoció—, me ayudó en tiempos difíciles. Pero, él ha cambiado tanto… no se parece nada al Eren que encontré ese día: Tan frío, me dio un poco de miedo. Tenía… demasiado odio, demasiada amargura… y por eso me caes bien tú.

Levi no entendió aquella conclusión.

—… ¿Yo?

La chica sonrió, enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano; el moreno acercándole algunos pañuelos que ella agradeció.

—Eren es muy privado con sus cosas, eres el primer novio que me presenta. —Le contó, a los ojos grises algo asombrados— Pero me alegra tanto que esté contigo. No me importa que seas hombre: Veo lo que ha pasado con él, la persona que _ahora_ él es…

El azabache la miró, sin comprender.

—Si hago los cálculos… yo sentí el cambio en Eren cuando te conocí a ti.

Y fue cuando el moreno preguntó:

—¿De qué tipo de _cambio_ estás hablando?

Entonces, Sasha explicó:

—Desde que estás con Eren… él se ha tomado el tiempo para sonreír. —Le dijo, con la mirada suave pero cristalizada sobre el escritorio— No se ve lleno de odio como antes; es como si… tras conocerte, Eren se hubiera relajado: Habla un poco más, se abre un poco más, se ve menos lejano y menos herido… me gusta eso de él. No sé qué hiciste… pero me gusta que esté contigo. Lo ayudaste a sonreír.

El subgerente no supo qué responder.

Menos aún cuando la oyó decir:

—Imagino que ya preparaste algo para su cumpleaños.

En ese momento, el silencio del mayor se podía interpretar de dos formas: Que no tenía listo nada, o que no tenía ni idea de la fecha.

… Una corazonada la llevó a intentar con la segunda.

—Sí sabías de su cumpleaños, ¿no? Este treinta de marzo.

El moreno se quedó mudo al oír la fecha.

¿30 de marzo?

¿Acaso era una broma?

El 30 de marzo… había sido el día en que liberaron a Levi.

El día en que Eren lo sacó de su apartamento, para dar por terminado su secuestro; que sacó a Levi de su cárcel y de su vida… para que éste no corriera peligro. Todo esto, en su propio cumpleaños.

El azabache no lo podía creer.

¿Por qué el chiquillo jamás dijo nada?

Faltaban cinco días. La fecha caía ese mismo viernes, y Levi no tenía ni idea de cómo celebrarle el cumpleaños a una pareja… _o_ _como se llamara_ lo que Eren fuera.

Él tal vez no tenía idea… pero Sasha sí.

* * *

La tensión en el bar llegó a tal grado que, mientras se oía el ritmo electrizante de _T.N.T._ entre las paredes del club, alguien tuvo que apagar el estéreo cuando la canción iba a la mitad, por la escena escalofriante y caótica que se desenvolvía frente a la barra de bebidas.

La escena de dos muchachos, uno frente a otro, de la misma banda criminal, contemplándose con rabia en los ojos, con la promesa fatal de matar al contrario esa noche.

Ésa era la idea que tenían, al menos… hasta que Eren sintió aquel mareo; la imagen de un Jean colérico y con pistola en mano empezando a dividirse, a quebrarse.

En ese instante, sus rodillas flaquearon y Annie se levantó de su asiento, alarmada; en el segundo en que Eren se sostuvo de la barra de bebidas, inconscientemente, para evitar irse de lado…

Aunque el castaño no se miraba en una condición lamentable, Annie lo vio claramente: Eren y ella habían sido amigos por años, compañeros de crimen, los más próximos… eran los amigos que se insultaban y veían continuamente, los que se llamaban cuando tenían las peores dificultades. Por eso Annie sabía que, si Eren se había apoyado contra esa barra —aunque fuera sólo un poco— era porque su cuerpo y sus reflejos le estaban fallando gravemente, al punto de no poder sostenerse por su propio pie.

Annie fue la única que notó que Eren no sólo estaba mal: Jamás lo había visto así de débil, al punto de aceptar apoyarse contra algún objeto o mueble…

El castaño iba a perder ese enfrentamiento.

* * *

—Imagino que esto es por Mikasa. —Manifestó Jean, en voz alta, sin comprender el porqué Eren había apoyado las manos contra la barra de licores… No era que luciera enfermo, pero se veía raro…

El castaño sonrió, antes de comentar algo que lo enfureció:

—… en realidad, no me interesa luchar por ella.

Aquella manera de hablar tan altanera, tan arrogante… y las palabras tan insensibles y heladas del castaño lo llenaron de asco.

Primeramente, Eren se había comprometido con la mujer que él quería… aunque era cierto que la había conocido por Eren: Ese joven que le había dado un trato tan frío —uno que jamás se le debería de dar a una pareja—; además, Jean había oído _bastante_ sobre Eren: Sobre cómo solía engañarla con varias mujeres, con Annie y, según algunos rumores, incluso con el secuestrado que había tenido, el subdirector…

Ni loco pensaba perdonar algo así.

Que hubiera lastimado a Mikasa así.

No podía perdonar a la _razón_ que, en innumerables ocasiones, había hecho a Mikasa sufrir… tantos recuerdos desgarradores de cuando la mujer recurría a él; con lágrimas en los ojos, seguidas de ese nombre que escapaba de sus labios tan rojos y tan hermosos, temblorosos de dolor; los labios que él adoraba y que pronunciaban: "Es que _Eren_ …"

¿Cuántas veces le tuvo que secar las lágrimas que Eren le causaba? ¿Cuántas veces tuvo que consolarla y decirle que todo iría bien, escuchando a la boca que él amaba diciendo _"Eren"_ una y otra vez… contándole sobre el escaso tiempo que Eren le dedicaba, lo poco que hablaban, de que sospechaba que ocurría algo entre él y su amiga rubia pero Mikasa no podía decir nada…?

Vaya, que las ganas de golpear y descuartizar al bastardo suicida las tenía más que acumuladas, a través de días, de meses, hasta de años; y, ahora que lo tenía enfrente, por ninguna razón lo dejaría escapar.

Se veía bien ahí, a través de la mirilla de su pistola, como estaba en ese preciso momento.

Sólo un tirón del gatillo y se acababa todo.

Y, justo cuando estaba por quitarle el seguro, escuchó la voz de Connie exclamar:

—Jean, ¡¿qué haces?! Eren es uno de los jefes medios, ¡¿sabes qué te harán _si_ -?!

—No me importa. —Lo cortó, enfurecido— Yo mismo renuncio, pero que se muera de una vez. No sabes el daño que le ha hecho a Mikasa… y lo que le hagan a ella, me lo hacen a mí; y eso con vida se paga.

Enseguida, Eren se rió de una forma que se le antojó patética.

—¿Nos hacemos las víctimas, Jean? —Preguntó, irónicamente— Haciéndote pasar por el amigo incondicional… si sabes bien que siempre te la cogías cada vez que la _consolabas_. —Le soltó en cara, sin temor. —Siempre me di cuenta. Los hombres nos damos cuenta.

—¿Qué _demonios_ -?

Y Eren agregó:

—Hubo un día que no pude estar con ella por cubrirte a ti. Íbamos a salir y tú lo sabías… te lo conté. —Le recordó— Pero fuiste y le contaste a Mikasa que la dejé a propósito, cuando _tú_ me pediste que te cubriera, y te hice el estúpido favor: Le dijiste a ella que no me importaba, te le acercaste diciéndole mierda de mí. —Continuó, secamente. —Y, al ver que funcionaba… me pediste que hiciera tus trabajos _siempre_ en las fechas que planeaba ver a Mikasa… tarde o temprano me di cuenta. Por eso empecé a tratarla así. —Sentenció, fríamente— Si ella no me _respetaba_ , ¿quién se creía para pedirme _respeto_? —Inquirió, en voz fuerte— Estábamos comprometidos; ella lo sabía, tú lo sabías y a _ninguno_ le importó. Así que jódanse: Si ustedes hacen mierda, yo también participo: A ver quién de los tres hace más mierda. —Propuso, temblando de rencor.

—Eres _un_ …

—Basta. Si me vas a disparar, agárrate los huevos y dale. —Lo retó, elevando la voz— Odio las amenazas vacías. Si lo vas a hacer, a joder.

Sin embargo, la imagen de Jean se quebraba cada vez más y más… volviéndose más difusa, más incoherente y más borrosa.

Y Eren no alcanzó a ver cómo, efectivamente, el cañón de la pistola del muchacho se acomodaba en línea recta, en dirección a él.

* * *

Aunque el club estaba lleno de amigos de Eren, incluso de los dos… nadie se atravesó. Nadie se atrevió a detener nada. Todos parecían presas del morbo por ver cuál de los dos caía muerto primero…

… y eso estaba pronto a resolverse.

Porque, en ese instante, se escuchó el ruido metálico y letal de un revólver perder el seguro.

Jean lo apuntaba con la pistola, sin dudar, sus dedos cerrándose en torno al gatillo, apretándolo más y más…

Hasta que por la mirilla de su arma —donde antes sólo estaba el cuerpo de Eren— se atravesó una figura bajita, con unos ojos que amenazaban con descuartizar a Jean si éste movía un músculo. Eren no alcanzó a reconocer a la figura; los ojos verdes ya no distinguían algo que tuviera sentido… sólo sintió que se resbalaba y algo que le evitaba la caída, a un lado de él. No pudo ver quién era, pero lo había salvado de derrumbarse.

En cambio, Jean sabía a la perfección quién era, y le murmuró:

—… Hazte a un lado. Ahora este bastardo que trató mal a Mikasa y yo vamos a arreglar cuentas…

La chica no se apartó.

Al contrario, le dijo:

—… ¿Estás loco? —Inquirió, fríamente— El imbécil está tan ebrio que no distingue una mano de un pie.

—No es asunto tuyo. Él comenzó y yo lo voy a terminar.

Nunca había visto a Jean así de enojado, con la pistola temblando en sus manos de rencor y decisión.

—Idiota, ¡reacciona! —Vociferó ella, sacudiéndolo— ¡Deja de hacer el imbécil y saca el arma! —Ordenó.

Pero el castaño no respondió. No supo si estaba dormido o despierto, pero estaba débil; el cuerpo flojo sosteniéndose entre la barra de licores y el cuerpo de la chica, mucho más bajito…

—¡La pistola, Eren! —Urgió ella, azotándolo con el grito.

Ante la patética escena, Jean sonrió de lado, entre entretenido y con pena ajena.

—… Je. Esperaba un poco más del "mejor asesino de la banda", honestamente. —Apuntó— Eren, me dijiste que "no te gustan las amenazas vacías"… yo también las odio. Así que esto es por Mikasa —murmuró, y la rubia alcanzó a ver _ese_ brillo en los ojos contrarios que le enfrió las venas, con un augurio escalofriante; uno que se confirmó cuando lo oyó gruñir: —Ahora sé que no la volverás a lastimar; que hoy será la _última_ vez que Mikasa llorará por ti… porque quedaste muerto.

— _¡Al suelo!_ —Gritó la rubia, abalanzándose contra su amigo en un impulso furioso e impactándose contra las sillas, arrastrando consigo algunas copas de la barra al actuar tan precipitadamente y cortándose con algunos vidrios, pero ésa fue la última de sus preocupaciones.

En pocos segundos, Annie llevó su mano a la funda en la pierna de Eren y le arrebató el arma de un jalón, corriéndole el seguro en un santiamén y dirigiéndola peligrosamente a Jean; él de pie frente a ellos, apuntándolos como un gigante.

Mientras Annie lo amenazaba con la pistola, ella buscó una segunda en el bolsillo interno de la chamarra de Eren, sacándola también y botándole el seguro; decidida, furiosa y letal.

—No te metas, Annie. —Advirtió Jean, fríamente, aunque no más frío que la misma Annie:

—Le haces algo a este estúpido y te mando al infierno. —Aseveró, sin dudar— Si mueves un dedo, te voy a meter tantos balazos que vas a quedar como un puto escurridor… y te vamos a disecar. —Describió, sombríamente, levantándose con lentitud y seguridad; la figura deshilada de su amigo castaño tras ella— Ya _disecado_ , te pondremos en nuestra sala de negociación como figura decorativa… para que vean que somos bien putos, que no tenemos sangre en las venas y somos unos perros sin alma que matan y disecan a su propia gente. Tú decides. —Emitió, con fuerza y amenaza. —Si quieres eso, entonces juega al bravo conmigo, a ver quién de los dos resulta más cabrón. —Lo desafió, entre dientes, su voz oscura y macabra— O puedes darte la vuelta, olvidar esto, salvar tu culo y llevárselo a Mikasa para que te dé unos putos besos ahí, cuando yo te deje chillando como una mocosa. De nuevo, _tu elección_. —Repitió y agregó. — _Sé_ que has oído de mis asesinatos a sangre fría, no tengo problema con presumírtelos. Son tan famosos como la falta de cerebro de Eren.

Jean tragó saliva. Eso era verdad: Los homicidios de Annie eran casi tan legendarios como los de Eren. Después de todo, habían sido compañeros de crimen por demasiado tiempo… y Annie tenía un modo de hablar y de sostener el arma totalmente fríos y espeluznantes, que paralizarían a cualquiera.

Sabía que Annie era tan efectiva y veloz como Eren manejando armas. Su especialidad era hackear, pero no tenía problema con arrancarle la vida a alguien de la manera más horripilante que existiera… Ella decía la verdad: Todos en la banda habían oído sobre la manera traumática de Annie de matar.

Jean sabía que podía ganar un enfrentamiento contra un Eren así de ebrio… pero no contra una Annie totalmente atenta y furiosa. Eso era como un suicidio para muchas personas.

Y entendió que, esa misma noche, Eren acababa de decirle a Jean que la relación con Mikasa estaba oficialmente terminada.

… o eso fue lo que alcanzó a entender.

Hasta cierto punto, estaba satisfecho con eso. Mikasa no era alguien que Eren se mereciera, pero el mocoso había dicho la verdad: Aunque Jean la quisiera, su manera de acercarse a ella no había sido la más correcta ni la más honesta.

Así, aceptando su propio peso de errores, el más alto bajó el arma; la furia que sentía haciéndolo incapaz de guardarla.

Y Annie no pidió más.

Enseguida, se inclinó hacia su amigo, apoyando su brazo sobre sus propios hombros. Luego, lo incorporó del suelo del bar y se lo llevó.

* * *

Aunque el acto de ayudarlo había sido casi heroico; una vez afuera, Annie lo dejó caer sobre unas cajas vacías de cerveza al lado de un basurero, sin mucha ceremonia, al notar que el agarre del chico la estaba despeinando y desaliñando… y qué tal si el bruto le vomitaba en su brillante pelo rubio, cubriendo su elegante vestido negro, bordado y con lentejuelas con su vómito.

—Annie —oyó una voz ligeramente mareada, brotando desde los cartones de licor aplastados por el impacto.

—Qué quieres. —Preguntó ella, acomodándose el fino vestido, sin ver a su amigo.

—Cuando me aventaste, _agh_ … se me aplastó un huevo… —se quejó el chico.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada filosa.

—Tienes suerte de que _se te aplastara un huevo_ y no te arrancaran media cara de un balazo. —Concluyó ella, sin levantarlo ni acercarse a ayudarlo.

Más allá de ello, la chica agregó, cruzándose de brazos:

—Bueno, y hoy aprendimos que no tenemos amigos. —Compartió ella, fríamente— En lugar de _ayudarnos_ , se nos quedaron viendo como si estuvieran en el teatro. —Criticó. —Y, de todos los amigos, acabé _contigo_ ; bueno, eso tampoco es mucho consuelo… —miró a Eren como si le diera vergüenza, para ser interrumpida por un:

—Levi…

—No soy "Levi", bastardo suicida. —Lo atacó— Soy Annie.

—¿Annie? Eso suena como… —se empezó a reír solo, entre los cartones de licor—… suena como esa canción de Los Beatles: _"_ _ **Annie**_ _in the Sky with Diamonds"_ —canturreó, con voz algo ebria.

—Ésa es _Lucy_.

—Ah, _Lucy_ … jajaja. Es gracioso. —Se divirtió el castaño.

La chica bufó.

—Eren, te pusiste hasta el culo de tanto alcohol…

—Era mi despedida de soltero, An. ¡Así tienen que ser! —Explicó, estirando los brazos con grandeza y haciendo que Annie virara los ojos. Eren estaba gritando, sin ser consciente de su propio volumen ni de su tono patoso de hablar— ¡Mi despedida tiene que ser a lo grande! Porque… me casaré con Levi-

—Con Mikasa. —Lo corrigió.

Y, tras decirlo, observó en Eren una _épica_ cara de terror.

—¡¿Qué?! —Bramó— ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Levi me rechazó?!

Annie sacudió la cabeza, con pena ajena.

—Dudo seriamente que se lo hayas pedido a él… Ni siquiera es tu novio, genio. —Le explicó, cruzada de brazos.

—Pero ¡eso no puede ser! —Explotó el castaño, para luego levantarse entre tambaleos, para sentenciar con seguridad— ¡Levi es mi esposo!

—Claro: Es tu esposo cuando te duermes, hijo. —Puntualizó la chica.

—¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que ir a casa de Levi! —Decidió el castaño, tirando del brazo de la chica.

Pero la mujer se zafó con brusquedad:

—¡¿Casa de Levi?! ¡A un _hospital_ tienes que ir tú, a desintoxicarte! —Lo riñó— Estás diciendo más idioteces de lo normal-

—¡Lucy, vamos!

—Que soy Annie-

—¡Vamos a casa de Levi! —La ignoró, para acabar agarrándose a un arbusto cercano a la acera y arqueándose, vomitando alcohol.

La primera arcada de la noche. Pero no la última.

La chica suspiró.

—Oh, hijo: Si quieres que Ackerman _conserve_ un mínimo respeto por ti, no irás a verlo así. Estás bien jodido, Eren. —Le informó, seriamente, cuando su amigo declaró:

—Quiero… quiero pedir su mano…

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Tío, no sabes ni cuánto son dos más dos-

—Quiero casarme con él, que sea mi marido. —Añadió— Mío, todo mío, ese bastardo… que todos miren que ese subgerente es mío… que es _mi territorio_ , demonios.

—Eren, ¿esto es algo así como la sinceridad del borracho? —Preguntó la joven, con una ceja alzada.

—Levi…

—Ugh, eres más cursi que yo con Armin. —Se exasperó la rubia— Tío, muestra un poco de hombría. De macho. ¡Ten honor! —Exigió, para recibir un:

—Levi, te echo de menos… —soltó— quiero verte… quiero acostarme contigo…

—Ah, ¡no seas tan fácil! ¡Date a desear! ¡Ni yo soy así! —Le gritó, sacudiendo a su amigo y mareándolo más.

—¡Subgerente! —Siguió gritando, entre las violentas sacudidas por el cuello que le daba su amiga— ¡Subdirector, jódeme! Amárrame con cadenas a los postes de tu cama y jódeme…

Al oír esto, la mujer lo soltó estrepitosamente. Su amigo impactándose de nuevo contra los cartones de cerveza, antes de que su amiga sentenciara:

—Eren, oficialmente… el amor te hizo mierda.

Pero, como única respuesta, Annie escuchó unas arcadas de vómito poco melodiosas.

Pero Eren era su amigo.

Y eso hacían los amigos.

Darse palmadas entre sí cuando se ahogaban en vómito.

Pocas cosas en el mundo mostraban un retrato tan real y colorido de amistad.

* * *

—Maldición. Aplasta tu culo en ese sofá y no me toques los cojones.

Eso fue lo que le dijo Annie al llegar a su propio apartamento, tendiendo a Eren sobre su sillón de cuero negro.

—Eres mujer… n-no tienes cojones. —Expresó el chico, algo mareado.

—Ya duérmete. —Lo cortó ella, fastidiada.

—Uh, ¿no íbamos a casa de Levi? —Preguntó, como un murmullo perdido.

—Así no irás a ningún lado. —Refutó ella— Si _a mí_ me da pena verte así… qué será Ackerman, que se ve como un maniaco del orden y la limpieza —evaluó. —… y tú llegas como la mezcla perfecta de todo lo que odia: Ruidoso, sucio, vomitón, gritando estupideces afuera de su casa. Olvídalo, te aplastas aquí y te duermes. —Concluyó, fríamente.

Acto seguido, Eren se recostó en el sofá, llevándose el antebrazo a los ojos. Su cabeza lo estaba matando.

—An, tengo que hablar contigo —expresó, mostrándole a la rubia que la borrachera se le estaba pasando—… pero antes, dame una pastilla o algo para esto.

Sin embargo, la chica preguntó:

—¿Crees que soy tu sirvienta o algo? Levanta tu gran culo y ve tú.

Eren respondió, pálido y enfermo:

—Si me paro, voy a vomitar. Annie, _por favor._ Mañana me cobras esto como quieras.

La voz de Eren sonaba casi quebrada, partida de dolor, y a Annie no le quedó más remedio que bufar sonoramente, tomar unas pastillas y sal de uvas del botiquín, disolviendo la última en agua y pasándole el vaso poco después, con las pastillas.

Eren no preguntó nada, sólo se tomó todo.

—… ¿Ya admitiste que tengo razón? —Le preguntó ella, recordando su discusión inicial.

—Ahora no, An… —Le pidió el joven, sobándose las sienes con una mano, despeinándose los cabellos castaños.

Ella lo ignoró.

—¿Vas a seguir con tu mierda de _"me caso con Mikasa porque no merezco a Ackerman" "porque él nunca me diría que sí, y no puedo estar con él"_? Si me dices esa estupidez, seré yo quien te vomite en toda tu cochina cara.

—Sabes que tengo razón. —Insistió el castaño.

—¿Por qué no lo hablas con él? —Siguió ella— La gente se equivoca cuando decide por otra-

—… Claro, An: Hablar con él —ironizó— y que me rechace. ¡Oh! ¡Tengo _tantas_ ganas de ver eso!

Pero Annie respondió:

—Deja tu sarcasmo y plántate frente a él. —Sentenció— No pueden estar así. Tienen que hablar. _Hablar_ , ¿me oíste, bruto? —Repitió. — _Dialogar_ , no acabar _follando_.

—Folla de puta madre-

—Eren, ¡concentración! —Exclamó— ¡No necesito tus recuerdos de cómo te la mete!

—Yo a él. —Intentó corregir, pero la chica soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Claro, _tú a él_. Cállate. —Lo insultó la rubia— Tienes que invitarlo a una cita y soltarle la bomba. Eres muy hombre, ¿no? Dile que salga contigo.

Eren negó.

—Se arruinará todo. —La cortó él— El mundo está lleno de imbéciles mejores que yo.

—Pues, quién sabe: tal vez el imbécil con el que quiera estar seas tú. —Resolvió la chica, secamente— Pero no vas a saberlo hasta que no te agarres los huevos y se lo digas. Él debe estar tan confundido como tú. —Concluyó ella.

—An, ¿qué rayos quieres que haga?

—¡Que le pongas nombre a esta mierda! —Resolvió ella— Estás confundido hasta el carajo; y, cuando estás así, te metes todo el alcohol que puedas agarrar. ¡¿Sabes?! ¡No siempre voy a estar ahí para sacar tu _culo maricón_ de todas tus peleas de borracho enamorado en negación! —Despotricó, y Eren no le respondió. Sólo se quedó tendido en el sofá, con el pensamiento de que mataría porque bajara ese dolor.

—An, la cabeza me está matando. Todo me da asco y quiero vomitar hasta morir. —Le confesó— Recórtalo y ponlo en una oración.

Así lo hizo.

—Vas a invitarlo a cenar y se lo vas a decir. —Resumió— Te voy a dejar veinte minutos aquí, con _esto_ —le colocó una hoja de papel y una pluma, ambos de un buró cercano, sobre el pecho. —Vas a escribir un plan para una cita con él; puedes poner actividades o lugares. Luego, yo regreso y veo qué cagada escribiste. —Decidió ella, con voz fuerte— Si creo que el plan es bueno, te lo diré. Si no, te diré que eres un imbécil; que, cuando tu madre te dio a luz, se quedó tu cerebro atorado mientras pujaba, y que tu plan es una mierda. Entonces, te ayudaré. Espero ver un buen plan cuando regrese.

—Ughhh… —se retorció el chico, sintiendo las náuseas en la garganta.

—Si quieres que algo cambie, tienen que dar el paso. —Expresó Annie— Y sería bueno que empezaras tú: Ackerman te ha tenido _demasiada_ paciencia; lo secuestraste, estabas comprometido, te liabas con todo lo que pareciera mujer… eso es _paciencia extrema_ , y yo le doy toda la razón.

Eren gruñó algo incomprensible, que luego Annie entendió como que el castaño se había rendido… que pensaría en ese plan y lo escribiría cuando dejara de vomitar.

Y Annie estaría ahí para verlo… y supervisar que saliera a la perfección.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 17.**

 **Notas:** Hola. Gracias a quien revisó este capítulo, a quien no ha olvidado esta historia y a quien se molestó en comentar lo que pensó o sintió en el capítulo anterior. He respondido por PM y dejo respuestas _guests_ aquí:

 _ **KURTZ**_ : ¡Kurtz bella! ¿Cómo estás? Qué emoción de leerte, ¡gracias por haber checado el capítulo! "Qué candentes" xD me reí con este inicio. Me alegra que la parte _Ereri_ no te haya parecido tan mala y que te diera risa la parte de Hanji; jajaja, ojalá Hanji haya mostrado el sentimiento _fujoshi_ … y lo que hace una _fujoshi_ cuando tiene a Eren y a Levi a pocos metros, en situación curiosa y tiene un móvil en las manos (?) bueno xD gracias por comentar y por leer, ¡un beso! c:

 _ **Guest**_ _(Jun 19)_ : ¡Hola! Cielos, me quedé sin palabras… me alegra que el _lemon_ no te haya parecido tan mal llevado (?) jeje, Eren es un loquillo, un criminal pero con "sus momentos" con Levi; o, al menos, eso se intentó mostrar. Al contrario, en el fandom hay bastantes fics geniales… gracias a ti por haberle dado una oportunidad a éste. Un abrazo y gracias por haberte hecho el tiempo de leer y comentar c:

 _ **Guest**_ _(Jun 24)_ : ¡Hola! Cielos, ¿leíste los 16 de corrido? Oh, Dios, muchísimas gracias por haberlos checado (;-;) jaja, me alegra que te haya agradado la parte del saxofonista, con los celos _tatakae_ (?) te mando un abrazo; gracias por el tiempo y por haberte molestado en comentar c':

Por último, siento si la parte de " _acción_ " con Annie quedó rara (se hizo lo que se pudo) o si el capítulo estuvo muy fuerte, muy cursi o algo así. Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido.

Un abrazo.


	18. Muelle

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Escena _crack._ Algo de azúcar. Una canción de _jazz_ (Tony Bennett  & Amy Winehouse - _Body and Soul_ ). _L_ _ime_ _suke._

* * *

 **\- 18 -**

"Era el cumpleaños del mocoso cuando me liberaron…"

Eso pensaba Levi mientras veía las primeras gotas de lluvia caer, a través de las puertas de cristal del Banco de Sina, desde su asiento de subdirección. Recordaba lo preocupado que lucía Eren al no poder sacarlo del encierro, que el moreno resultara muerto a causa de una mala negociación… para optar por _dormirlo_ como último recurso, sacándolo después del secuestro y de su vida, para devolvérsela a Levi.

Eren jamás mencionó que ese día era su cumpleaños, tampoco el castigo que recibió por liberarlo; aquellas palizas brutales rozando la muerte al desobedecer las órdenes de sus superiores, para ayudar a Levi…

—Quiero hacer algo por él.

Sasha pareció consternada al oírlo, y preguntó:

—Quieres decir… ¿algo así como una cita especial?

El moreno no respondió inmediatamente.

—No sé, supongo. —Murmuró, secamente.

La chica sonrió.

—Mira, esto es lo que puedes hacer.

Los ojos grises se clavaron en ella, escuchándola con atención.

* * *

La rubia estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas, ojos fríos recorriendo cada palabra escrita en el papel.

No dijo nada por casi diez minutos. Hasta que, tras respirar profundamente y reunir su _escasa_ paciencia, pronunció en voz alta el _plan_ que el castaño le tendió, con una sonrisa, como un chiquillo de kínder orgulloso de su primer trabajo, con sopa mal pegada.

Sin más, la chica leyó:

 _"Llevar a Ackerman a jugar futbolito hasta que piense que sería buena idea cogerme"._

El castaño asintió con vigor.

—Eren, cómo te lo digo —suspiró—… este plan es patético.

Los ojos verdes casi se empequeñecieron de decepción.

—Debes hacer algo… difícil de olvidar. —Propuso— Algo que le grite a Ackerman que él es importante para ti.

—Pero… quería ir al futbolito —repuso Eren, casi inaudible, para sí mismo.

—… yo te llevo. —Concedió ella— Sólo dime, ¿qué quieres lograr con este encuentro? —Le preguntó. —¿Qué quieres causar en Ackerman al final de la cita? Eso te ayudará a pensar qué hacer.

El castaño respondió de inmediato, iniciando con una seriedad que llamó poderosamente la atención de Annie.

—Quiero… —Annie se lo quedó viendo, con sorpresa, por lo solemne que se había vuelto su amigo… para terminar escuchando— Quiero que Ackerman se muera de ganas de cogerme, tanto que no lo pueda soportar —exclamó, repleto de decisión, mientras la rubia se llenaba de pena ajena. —¡Quiero que, en medio de la comida, él termine tirándose encima de mí y haciéndomelo sobre la mesa, desenfrenado y vuelto loco! —Se incorporó con fuerza.

—Eren… —Lo llamó su amiga.

—¡¿Sí?! —Preguntó, repleto de valentía, cuando oyó un apenado:

—Tienes _**mucha**_ imaginación.

—¿Ah? —Inquirió, sentándose lentamente, como si se hubiera caído de las nubes.

Después, la mujer agregó:

—… pero no es imposible. Puedes dejar a Ackerman _así_ , si sabes jugar bien tus cartas. —Expresó ella, seriamente— Pero debes planear fría y calculadoramente cada paso… hasta lograr ese resultado. —Declaró. —Pero con el plan idiota del _futbolito_ no lo conseguirás. —Lo cortó— Lo más que obtendrás de Ackerman es que te golpee, se levante y se largue del lugar. —Predijo, doblando la hoja con el plan y devolviéndosela a un Eren que se miraba vencido y miserable.

—… ¿Entonces?

—Entonces, yo te diré lo que tienes que hacer. —Señaló la rubia— Con tu musculatura, tu cara… _bueno_ —y corrigió: —Luego podemos maquillarte para que la cara se te mire menos idiota —propuso la chica—. Pero, con tu físico, tu rostro y mi cerebro… vamos a dejar a Ackerman _loca_ y _alborotada_ por tus huesos.

—Te escucho.

Y lo hacía.

Los ojos verdes la contemplaban casi hipnóticamente.

* * *

Levi parpadeó lentamente, su barbilla descansando encima de sus manos unidas bajo su mentón.

—Puedes llevarlo a la playa, ¿sabes? —comenzó Sasha— y ver juntos el atardecer…

¿Playa? ¿Atardecer?

Una palabra para describirlo: _Ugh_.

El moreno pensó que no se llevaba tan bien con un lugar con _arena_ , con las porquerías de vacacionistas flotando en el mar y la basura en la tierra vendida por las cadenas hoteleras como un _paraíso_ , tras colocar unos _hotelitos_ y unas estúpidas palmeras… pero, cuando Levi borraba a los sucios y ruidosos vacacionistas de su imagen mental, la basura que dejaban… y quedaba sólo Eren y el brillo del sol sobre el mar… eso no sonaba tan mal.

* * *

—Mira: Primero, lo llevas a un muelle a cenar. —Expresó Annie, desde su lugar— Mientras están comiendo, le dices _mierditas_ como que _es hermoso_ , que su pelo se ve como la noche más bella y así… jamás le digas que te lo quieres follar.

—Entendido. —Resolvió Eren.

—… aunque sí te lo quieras follar. —Agregó la rubia.

—Perfecto, ¿y luego?

* * *

—Después de la playa, van a caminar por el centro de la ciudad —siguió Sasha, con una tierna sonrisa—, llegan a una tienda de malteadas y se compran sólo una… luego, comparten la misma cereza ¡y terminan dándose un beso muy lindo, mi hermanito y tú!

Levi pestañeó lentamente, escuchándola con expresión seca, pensando que aquel _plan_ sonaba extremadamente pegajoso, pero… con el mocoso tonto, aquel panorama podría ser algo que valiera la pena recordar…

* * *

—… Ajá. —Continuó Annie, como muletilla, para asegurarse de que el castaño la oía— Entonces, ya que cenaron y le dijiste _mierditas_ ; recuerda, nunca debes tocarlo, sedúcelo un poco pero no como algo _descarado_ … tiéntalo lentamente cuando le hables, como si quisieras seducirlo y no quisieras… y, cuando acabe la cena, te ofreces a llevarlo a su casa para que descanse.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿O sea que no vamos a coger?! —Se levantó el castaño, entre explosivo y desesperado.

—Espérate. Ugh, _hombres_ , todos impacientes y tarados. —Criticó la chica, ante los ojos expectantes de su amigo— Escucha lo que te voy a decir. En esto tienes que poner _mucha_ atención.

* * *

—¡Sí! Cuando se terminaron la malteada, van al centro comercial ¡y se toman fotos con caras graciosas! —Propuso la castaña, derritiéndose de ternura— Y se dan besos y se ríen, ¡y se escriben cosas románticas en las fotos!

—"Aquí te ves estúpido…" —comenzó el subdirector.

—¡No, no! —Exclamó Sasha, cruzando los brazos como una espantosa equis— Es como: "Gracias por el día de hoy, nunca lo olvidaré. Eren, ¡gracias por ser mi vida!".

Levi sintió un retortijón diabético.

—Supongo que será mejor que no escriba nada… —opinó el moreno.

—¡Vamos, subgerente! —Lo alentó ella, poniéndose de pie— ¡Puedes escribir algo lindo! ¡Eren estaría muy feliz!

—Ugh… —se quejó— si es así…

—¡Sí! Mira, le escribes: "Eren, cada día que paso contigo es importante para mí".

El moreno arqueó una ceja.

Eso no sonaba tan patéticamente anormal.

* * *

—Entonces, llevas a Ackerman a su casa, lo acompañas hasta la puerta como en las películas… —empezó a relatar la rubia— y haces esta mierdita: Le besas la frente, te separas lentamente, lo miras a los ojos y le susurras: "Qué descanses, Levi".

—Ajá. Cuándo cogemos. —La cortó el castaño.

—¡Maldita sea, _cállate_! —Le gritó, dándole un puñetazo en el cráneo, el chico llevándose las manos a la cabeza, soltando un aullido de dolor.

—M-Mi cabeza… —se quejó— Annie, esto es maltrato-

—Maltrato _animal_. —Terminó la rubia.

—Y _eso_ es violencia psicológica…

—Sí, sí, ahora, el punto al que quería llegar. —Declaró la rubia, causando que los ojos de Eren se incrustaran en ella con interés— Después de que le besaste la frente y le deseaste buenas noches…

—Sí…

—Y que Ackerman abriera la puerta y se girara para entrar…

—Ajá…

Y, con voz oscurecida, Annie murmuró:

—Después… lo empujas al interior de la casa, cierras de un portazo, lo aprisionas contra un muro y le dices: _"Ahora sí, maldito Ackerman, esto se va a poner bueno"._

* * *

—Tras escribirse cositas en las fotos e intercambiarlas, regresan al mar… ¿sabes lo _romántico_ que es dar besos en la arena, con el ruido de las olas en la costa? ¿No lo has hecho?

La mirada de Levi expresó claramente que ni un minuto de su vida había pensado en esa tontería.

—Eh… bueno, con Eren podría ser una primera vez. —Sugirió ella.

El moreno bajó la mirada.

En realidad, Eren era la _primera vez_ de muchas cosas en su vida, irónicamente.

… Y que una de ésas fuera _besos en el mar_ , tampoco sonaba tan mal.

* * *

—¡¿Y luego qué?! —Rugió el castaño.

La rubia contestó, con potencia:

—¡Luego, metes a ese enano al clóset! —Le gritó— ¡Y sacas tu látigo y le dices con voz ronca: _"Dime quién es tu amo, Ackerman…"_ —Imitó la voz.— Sacas las esposas _y-_!

* * *

—Mientras se dan besos en la costa oyendo las olas, ¡pueden unir sus manos! ¡Eso es tan bonito! —Chilló la castaña, retorciéndose de emoción— ¡Entonces, miras a Eren a los ojos y le _dices-_!

* * *

—¡Gime, perra! —Aulló Annie.

* * *

—Eres precioso… estemos juntos para siempre… —respondió Sasha, con ojos brillantes e ilusionados.

* * *

—¡Espero que te haya gustado nuestra cita de princesas! —Sostuvo la rubia, con voz potente— ¡Porque ahora te voy a romper el culo! ¡¿Oíste, Ackerman?!

* * *

—Y Eren te va a responder: _"Levi, te amo mucho, mucho, mucho… ¡eres la persona con la que quiero estar siempre!"_ y luego Eren toma tu mano, se la pone en el pecho, sobre el corazón y te pregunta: _"¿Sientes eso, Levi? Sólo late así cuando estoy contigo"…_

* * *

—¡Y después avientas a ese enano a la cama y, entre jalones, le arrancas la ropa! —Bramó la rubia, mientras Eren gritaba _"¡ése es un excelente plan! ¡Annie, tú sí sabes de esto! ¡Eres la indicada para los consejos!"_ y la rubia agregó— Lo besas intensamente, frotándote eróticamente contra su cadera, endureciéndolo… agarras el látigo y lo amarras con él contra la cabecera de la cama, y le gruñes al oído: _"Ahora_ _sí, te voy a bajar las putas estrellas, Levi…"_

* * *

—¡Aaah! ¡Será tan romántico! —Se abrazó a sí misma la castaña, sacudiéndose de ternura— ¡Y luego se hará de noche y ustedes seguirán con la mirada perdida en el mar, abrazados y con los dedos entrelazados! ¡Ah, qué bonito! ¡Yo quiero cien fotos! ¡No! ¡El video! ¡Los cien videos! ¡Mil!

Levi la miraba secamente mientras la chica parecía convulsionar de dulzura.

* * *

—¡Eso es perfecto, Annie! —Soltó Eren, con un grito— Por el carajo, ¡eres brillante! —La felicitó.

* * *

—Eso… suena demasiado _cursi_ y no parece viable en mi situación. —Comentó Levi, en voz baja. Sin embargo, contra todo lo que pensó, miró a la castaña sonreír. Y, posando su mano sobre el hombro del subdirector, le dedicó un:

—¿Sabes, subgerente? —Preguntó, llamando su atención—… El amor se trata de perder el control.

Los ojos grises la contemplaron, sin saber cómo responder a eso.

Los momentos menos _organizados_ de su vida… los había vivido al lado de Eren.

Y, aunque sonara ridículo… sólo con Eren, los instantes más descontrolados podían ser perfectos.

… Como ése.

* * *

Estaba tomando aire a bocanadas, encima de un cuerpo que se le antojaba ligeramente cubierto de sudor, con una piel enrojecida que ardía bajo sus manos. Sentía los cabellos húmedos rozando su propia frente blanca, mientras Levi intentaba recuperar la respiración.

No era que no hubiera escuchado a Sasha…

Pero, con Eren, los planes nunca tendían a surtir efecto.

Fue lo que pensó mientras se sentía derrumbarse, cayendo sobre el cuerpo del castaño, que enterró su mano entre los cabellos negros ligeramente empapados de sudor, el mismo que le resbalaba por las sienes y el cuello, tras el enardecido encuentro.

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en un Levi distante, meditabundo… recordando algo.

Había pasado algo así: Tras despedirse de la castaña, había recibido un mensaje de un número ilocalizable, y se quedó frío al leer un:

 _ **"**_ _ **¿Estás ocupado en cinco días? Si tienes tiempo, hagamos algo"**_

Se leía como Eren. Así de directo, así de lanzado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿No iba a encontrarlo _de sorpresa_ , estampándolo contra un callejón oscuro o fingiendo secuestrarlo con un taxi?

… ¿Eren acababa de pedirle una cita _formal_?

Ese hecho, y la reciente conversación con Sasha, le hicieron pensar que el mundo era algo verdaderamente extraño, que cambia en el instante en el que uno tiene la sensación de comprenderlo.

 **"** **Di la hora, mocoso"** contestó, sin saber que, a kilómetros de ahí, alguien leía su réplica cortante con una sonrisa, para luego teclear:

 _ **"**_ _ **A las 9. Paso por ti. Y, Levi…"**_

La sensación de intercambiar mensajes con el chiquillo era verdaderamente nueva. Jamás había tenido su número ni ningún medio de contacto, _ninguno_. Aquello se le antojaba como una mentira… especialmente, cuando el mocoso mandó el:

 _ **"**_ _ **No puedo esperar para verte. Cuento los segundos para volver a encontrarte"**_

… que lo dejó casi blanco de impresión.

* * *

Habían terminado en un muelle, en una costa apartada y desolada a la que les tomó casi dos horas llegar, desde la casa de Levi hasta ahí. El muelle largo con olor a madera mojada, farolas alumbrando el camino, separadas entre sí por varios metros; unas bocinas de las que brotaba una canción de _jazz_ como una bendición acústica; _Misty_ , de Sarah Vaughan. Eren no tenía duda de que era esa canción.

Aunque habían dicho que se estacionarían para comer en el restaurante más próximo al muelle, la misma conversación los hizo recorrer el embarcadero hasta llegar al final, terminando apoyados contra el barandal que representaba el límite del muelle; Levi de espaldas contra la madera, mientras Eren mantenía los brazos cruzados contra ella.

—… ¿No tienes hambre? —Preguntó el moreno, por tercera vez, escuchando su propia voz mezclada con el ruido constante de las olas —negras a esa hora, con brillos blancos y el reflejo de la luna moviéndose sobre el mar—. Levi estaba bien sin comer, pero le inquietaba el mocoso.

—Más tarde. Prefiero seguir hablando contigo. —Respondió éste.

" _Van a cerrar"_ pensó el moreno, pero no mencionó nada. Se quedó observando al chiquillo, de reojo; un mocoso tan diferente a lo que había visto antes… y, a la vez, el mismo.

Parecía como si Eren se hubiera _asesorado en imagen_ esa vez.

El castaño solía amar la ropa negra: Las gabardinas algo pesadas, largas y oscuras con facilidad de ocultar armas en ellas, las chaquetas de cuero que le recordaban a un motociclista… pero, en esa ocasión, Eren se dejaba ver con una camisa fina y ligera, de manga larga pero recogida, los antebrazos descubiertos con algunas venas marcadas por el esfuerzo físico… los primeros dos botones discretamente desabrochados de su pecho, con un rosario negro. El pelo castaño ligeramente largo, muy pronto a rozarle el mentón…

Se sentía completo en ese momento. Le agradaba el escenario… era mucho mejor que la playa ficticia de Sasha y el viaje pegajoso por la ciudad… el muelle anochecido, con el rumor de las olas a sus pies, la música de jazz brotando suavemente de las bocinas cercanas… el aire tan fresco y húmedo por el mar que les tocaba el rostro, entre golpeándolo y acariciándolo…

—Oye, estúpido…

—¿Hm?

Y, tirando a Eren por el cuello de la camisa, dejó un suave respiro sobre sus labios antes de decidirse a rozarlos… sintió la mano de Eren apretando su brazo, invitándolo a acercarse más aún… pero sólo depositó un beso casto sobre su boca ligeramente enrojecida, antes de apartarse de ella.

—Sólo… felicidades por tu cumpleaños. —Murmuró.

Fue lo único que dijo. Los ojos verdes lo contemplaron con confusión.

—¿Lo sabías? —Inquirió, incrédulo.

Levi no respondió pronto.

—… También supe que me liberaste ese día. Esa vez, te dije que no lo hicieras. —Le recordó, los ojos grises fijos sobre su pecho, críticos y reprobatorios.

—Tal vez no estarías vivo si no lo hubiera hecho. —Le confesó el menor, pero fue interrumpido por un gélido:

—No me importa. Debí estar contigo en tu estúpido cumpleaños. Qué más daba que al día siguiente hubiera muerto.

Los labios del castaño se separaron, con asombro.

—No quiero… decir mariconadas, pero… —empezó el chiquillo, bajando la voz, hasta que expresó— Si no te hubiera sacado, no estaríamos aquí; ni en el muelle, ni las olas, ni el _jazz_ ; tú sin la presión del secuestro… y yo sin la presión de que murieras por un fallo en la negociación. —Manifestó. —Elegí la opción que te diera más oportunidades de sobrevivir. Lo demás no me importaba.

Levi miró el suelo, fríamente.

Se formó un silencio de unos minutos… antes de oír algo que lo intrigó:

—Hay… otra razón por la que te liberé.

En ese instante, los ojos grises se incrustaron en él.

—Seré directo: Te liberé porque me estabas gustando. —Declaró— Y era aterrador.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó el mayor, sin saber si la impresión era por la primera o la segunda frase.

Eren bufó.

—… No había olvidado el error del banco; entonces, cuando te veía, estaba entre _"lo odio y no puedo perdonarlo"_ y _"este maldito me pone"_. —Confesó, sin pensar— No te voy a mentir: Al principio, sólo quería un acostón; metértela y ya, porque me gustaba cómo me decías que no.

—Al menos eres honesto… —observó.

—… pero, tal vez, ya no me basta con eso. —Lo cortó el castaño, con los ojos perdidos en las olas negras— Y como ya no me basta, seré egoísta: Quiero que me des un poco más de tiempo que _eso_ , que me des más que un acostón. —Sentenció. —Sí, suena a niño caprichoso, pero debo decirlo: Quiero más. Que me des más de ti.

El moreno lo escudriñó.

No era como si Eren le estuviera pidiendo un inmenso favor; él mismo tenía la urgencia de darle aquello, aunque no se lo pidiera…

—Otra razón por la que te liberé, es —continuó—… bien, te dije que me estabas gustando —retomó. —Y eso era grave, porque…

Se calló un momento, pero los ojos grises no se apartaron de él.

—Era grave… porque no sabía en dónde terminaba tu _atracción_ por mí, y en dónde empezaba tu síndrome de Estocolmo.

Los ojos de Levi se agrandaron.

—En realidad, no sabía si eso era _pura atracción_ , o _puro síndrome_ … lo que nos ocurría. —Expresó— No entendía qué pasaba contigo, ni conmigo, ni con ambos. —Indicó. —Lo único que sabía era que no quería que murieras; y, cuando quise sacarte, no quisiste. Todo era absurdamente _confuso_ : No entendía por qué querías quedarte. No entendía qué querías de mí. No entendía si eso era _síndrome_ o _atracción_ …

El azabache comprendió.

—Pero, en tu caso…

—Lo mío… uh, eso…

Eren pensó que no quería decirlo, pero la voz de Annie le golpeó la memoria: _"Tienes que ponerle un nombre a esa mierda"_ , queriendo decirle que tenía que _reconocerlo_ para aclarar el asunto…

—Supongo que era atracción. —Afirmó, en voz muy baja— Por más que traté de convencerme de que no era así, de que sólo te quería coger… qué iba a hacer. Me gustabas, demonios.

Entonces, notó los ojos grises seriamente clavados en él.

Y, ante el potente silencio, Eren murmuró:

—Gracias por dejarme solo confesándome como un tonto, por cierto…

Pero sólo sintió un tirón por el brazo, deshaciéndole inevitablemente el plegado de su manga, dirigiéndolo de regreso al auto; oyendo sus pasos resonar por la madera del muelle.

—¡Oye! ¿ _Qué_ -? —Comenzó el chiquillo, pero recibió un tajante:

—Cállate.

Y así lo hizo.

Levi tenía esa voz que no aceptaba la menor réplica.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta negra del mocoso, estacionada al lado de un restaurante —adonde tenían planeado ir originalmente, pero que ahora estaba cerrado—, Levi le arrebató las llaves del bolsillo y abrió accionando el control; pero no era la puerta delantera ni la del copiloto la que abrió… sino la trasera.

Y, antes de que Eren hiciera la matemática, el azabache ya lo había aventado contra el asiento de cuero del auto, cerrado de un portazo y se había colocado encima de él, apresándolo bajo sus piernas, mientras su boca asaltaba sus labios con impulso y vehemencia… aquel arranque quitándole la respiración a Eren, sintiéndose bajo el cuerpo de Levi; bajo su boca que capturaba sus labios obsesivamente, maniáticamente, como si no pudiera respirar…

Era algo descontrolado, alocado, caótico.

Y fue cuando lo comprendió: Levi actuaba de esa manera justo después de alguna _confesión verbal_ de Eren… de esa manera casi salvaje, como una pasión corporal desmedida; era como si…

… como si fuera su manera de expresar que quería al mocoso, que lo deseaba, que le guardaba el afecto más _puro_ y más _impuro_ en la misma proporción…

Dejó que Levi lo tendiera sobre el asiento, encerrando su cuello blanco con sus brazos y acercándolo más a sí mismo… sintiendo sus besos cálidos, disparatados, desenfrenados, unos que le quemaban en los labios… la lengua del mayor invadiendo su cavidad con tanta sed, marcando cada centímetro y mezclándose con su propia lengua dentro de su boca en movimientos profundos, toscos, pasionales y enardecidos… Eren sintió su saliva resbalar por la comisura de su boca, al percatarse de lo mucho que aquel beso hambriento y carnal le estaba gustando…

—¿Me lo vas a hacer aquí? —Preguntó el castaño, con poco aliento, sus bocas apenas separándose unos centímetros… al decirlo, sintió la propia saliva del moreno sobre sus labios, la misma que se relamió con deseo, con los ojos verdes clavados en el mayor mientras se relamía…

—¿Te lo puedo hacer aquí? —Devolvió, casi gruñendo.

El castaño sonrió y, contra su oído, murmuró:

—Es mejor pedir perdón que permiso… —lo mal influenció, para escuchar claramente un "tch" fastidiado.

—… En un auto. —Reprobó— Demonios, qué mierda estoy haciendo.

La sonrisa del mocoso se amplió.

—Ve el lado amable: Al menos estamos estacionados y no en pleno tráfico.

—Cállate, mocoso pervertido. No tienes respeto por nada. —Lo criticó.

Pero Eren soltó una risita.

—Lo dice el que me aventó al asiento trasero, me encerró en el auto y empezó a besarme sin control…

—¿Lo que escucho es una queja?

Y, demonios, que el tono huraño de Levi había sonado sensual.

—Ninguna queja, sigue. —Consintió Eren, gimiendo inevitablemente al sentir un rozón contra su cadera, de un movimiento que había hecho el mayor contra ella— ¿Cómo habíamos quedado? ¿A quién le tocaba ir arriba? —Inquirió, algo mareado del gozo que lo iba invadiendo, inquieto por comenzar cualquiera que fuera el rol.

—Ambos. —Resolvió el mayor.

El castaño se asombró:

—¿Hoy los dos?

—¿Alguna objeción?

Jamás se habían intercambiado en el mismo encuentro; generalmente, era un encuentro igual a un rol, pero _nunca_ mezclados en la misma noche…

Sin embargo, Eren respondió:

—Ninguna. —Le hizo saber, con un tono fatal; deslizando su mano por la camisa blanca del mayor, deshaciendo los primeros dos botones y colando sus dedos canela en el pecho pálido, para después acercar su boca, dejando algunas mordidas suaves y sensuales en su pecho, unas que hicieron suspirar al moreno—… No tengo ninguna objeción. —Completó.

Y, por reflejo, sus ojos grises se cerraron cuando los labios de Eren se perdieron en su cuello, distribuyendo besos en él, sintiendo que el menor cambiaba la posición, sin aviso; dejando al azabache bajo su cuerpo, los ojos grises perdidos en el techo del auto…

—Idiota…

—Mejor di mi nombre cuando te esté dando. —Propuso el chiquillo, su voz cargada de ganas— No hay nada más efectivo que oír tu nombre cuando le estás dando hasta las entrañas a alguien.

Levi gruñó:

—… Cuál es la diferencia entre _idiota_ y _tu nombre,_ después de todo.

Como respuesta, sintió una mordida en su cuello, ligeramente más fuerte y profunda que las demás…

Levi se paralizó.

Carajo. ¡Lo estaba marcando donde se veía! ¡Tenía que trabajar mañana _y-_!

—Esto es por perra —le advirtió Eren, terminando el chupetón.

—Desgraciado, sabes que… —continuó, con voz ronca y recriminatoria.

—Un día, voy a dejarte chupetones por todo el cuerpo —expresó—. Cuando estés de vacaciones. En cada centímetro de tu piel.

—Mocoso…

Pero no pudo responder cuando los labios de Eren asaltaron los suyos, urgentes, demandantes; acariciando su boca con gusto y seguridad, ocupando su rostro con sus manos conforme su lengua se hundía más.

Los suspiros del más bajito llenaron la atmósfera del auto, gruñidos leves mezclados con la voz atenta de Eren; la clase de activo desordenado, apasionado pero _preocupado_ , mientras que Levi era el tipo de activo intenso pero _brutal_ … de alguna manera, los dos tenían el rol que el otro necesitaba. Y, en ese momento en que los cristales se empañaban con el vaho de su respiración… Eren entendió que no cambiaría por nada la imagen del azabache en ese instante… un moreno con un rostro serio pero levemente acalorado, deleitado, pero forzándose a mantenerse callado… mientras que a Eren le agradaba orillarlo a romper su propia regla de _silencio_ y _seriedad_ ; arrancándole gemidos cortos y ahogados a estocadas feroces, mientras Levi apretaba los párpados por el placer que buscaba disimular… de manera bien lograda al principio, mas no después. Así, Eren contempló con gusto cómo, entre palabras y estocadas, lograba desubicar el juicio y el recato de Levi… torciendo su expresión fría y solemne hasta volverla seria pero abochornada, con una mezcla contradictoria de calor y orgullo… un cuerpo que se le antojaba delgado, bajito, incluso frágil, para alguien con la personalidad de Levi; la clase de cuerpo que daban ganas de abrazar, pero que Levi insistía en recubrir con espinas… unas que Eren quitaba de una en una, hasta que…

— _Mmmnn_ , E-Eren…

… Eso pasaba.

* * *

Sentía al mocoso respirando audiblemente contra su cuello; exhausto, rendido. La unión de sus dedos había ocurrido como algo inconsciente, después de que Levi se hubiera salido del interior del castaño, para acabar colocándose a un lado, sintiendo su pecho hincharse y deshincharse violentamente con su errática respiración.

—¿Estás bien? —El castaño asintió y, como réplica, dejó un beso sobre la frente perlada y caliente del castaño, deshilado y vencido a un lado de él.

—Esto no era… exactamente lo que tenía en mente… —comentó el chiquillo, aliviándose porque ingresaba un poco más de aire a sus pulmones.

—¿Hacerlo en un auto? No, tampoco yo. —Coincidió el mayor, con los ojos grises fijos en el techo del asiento trasero— ¿O te refieres a ocupar los dos roles en la misma noche?

—A… todo, rayos. —Expresó el chiquillo, y volvió a recordar a Annie.

 _ **"**_ **Tienen que hablar.** _ **Hablar**_ **, ¿me oíste, estúpido?** _ **Dialogar**_ **, no acabar** _ **follando**_ **"**

Eren viró los ojos. El plan había salido _**casi**_ como lo ideó.

Rayos, a quién quería engañar.

 _ **"** **Tienes que invitarlo a una cita y soltarle la bomba"**_

Oh, Dios. No.

 _ **"**_ _ **Eres muy hombre, ¿no? Dile que salga contigo"**_

Pero si ya le había dicho que le gustaba durante el secuestro, ¿eso no contaba como _algo_?

—Estás raro.

La voz del mayor lo distrajo.

—Tienes días así. —Observó— ¿No quieres seguir con esto? Se entiende si es así. —Replicó el mayor.

—Eh, ¿qué? —Preguntó el castaño, confundido— No, no es eso.

El mayor se calló.

Ninguno se atrevió a verse.

—Qué es, mocoso.

Eren suspiró audiblemente.

Sus engranes intentando maquilar algo.

" _Levi, soy un criminal y soy buscado por las autoridades desde los dieciséis años. Si me arrestan, me condenarán a muerte o me encerrarán de por vida en la prisión. Entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo_ _?"_

" _Ackerman, me voy a la milicia"_

" _Tengo una enfermedad terminal. Mañana me voy a morir; sí, te dejo mi moto"_

" _Levi, creo que soy mujer. Me operaré para ser mujer. Eh, ¿te volverías hétero por mí?"_

" _No, no, ¡eso no! ¿Y si me dice:_ _ **Me costó mucho salir del clóset, vete a picar el ojo, me quedo así**_ _?"_

" _No, eso tampoco"_

" _¡Basta! Me gustas, mierda; ya sé que no tengo futuro, que tengo una vida del carajo y no puedo prometerte nada, pero-"_

" _¡Es tu culpa por follar así!"_

" _Ah, no, ¡espera! ¡Es por Trump! ¡Todo es culpa de Trump!"_

—Eren.

Y, tras el serio llamado, todo el estrépito mental se calló.

Aunque ése era el propósito de la cita… Eren se vio incapaz de decir nada. Pero nada en lo absoluto.

* * *

El moreno no pudo dormir.

El día anterior, había tenido una jornada bastante larga en el banco, había dormido dos horas menos de las cuatro que acostumbraba… por eso, creyó que ese día dormiría largamente.

Y la realidad le decía que no podía ni pegar los párpados.

Había algo extraño con el mocoso. Sus dedos blancos se arremolinaban distraídamente en los cabellos castaños, la respiración acompasada y durmiente del chiquillo sobre su cuello. No entendió aquella cita en el muelle… en un ambiente más íntimo, más privado. Quizá, si Levi no lo hubiera propuesto, aquella cita no hubiera acabado en un encuentro carnal.

¿En qué rayos pensaba Eren?

Generalmente, encontraba a Levi casi metiéndole sustos… aparentando secuestrarlo de nuevo, o asaltarlo, o saliendo de algún callejón oscuro como una sombra que lo arrastraba y acababa besándolo… sin embargo, esta vez lo había planeado. Le había preguntando si podían verse a _tal hora_ y _tal día_ , ¿por qué el cambio?

En ese momento, oyó una vibración desde el bolsillo de su saco, caído en alguna parte del asiento trasero. Se estiró para alcanzarlo, con cierta dificultad, procurando no apartar a Eren de su cuerpo ni despertarlo.

Cuando la pantalla se desbloqueó e iluminó, apareció un mensaje frente a sus ojos.

Levi no pudo creer lo que leía.

* * *

Tenía frío cuando despertó. Debían ser las cinco de la mañana, tenía sueño, y… rayos, estaba desnudo.

Se incorporó de la cama, y…

Momento. ¿De la cama?

¿No estaba en el asiento trasero de un auto, con Levi?

Su cabeza era un rompecabezas total, nada de lo que veía le hacía sentido. Aquella habitación le confundía… cuando oyó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse. La iluminación de una lámpara lo ayudó a reconocer la figura recién duchada y vestida del moreno, abrochándose el fino reloj de pulsera; mirando a Eren en la cama, con su característica reserva.

Aunque, durante un segundo, había observado a Levi casi embobado… se había obligado a girarse en el colchón, cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose contra las almohadas.

—Puedes hacerte el dormido… o explicarme qué está pasando. Sólo tengo una hora. A las ocho y media debo estar en el banco.

El castaño no contestó ni se movió.

Segundos después, sintió una voz algo gutural deslizarse por su oído; una figura acercándose a él y hundiendo un poco el lado desocupado del colchón, con su propio peso:

—Me llegó un mensaje de que cancelaste tu compromiso. Por qué. —Demandó, en voz seca.

—Estoy dormido… —replicó.

—No seas idiota. —Devolvió, bajando la voz.

El castaño no se volvió en su dirección ni habló más.

—Mocoso, no me puedo meter en tu cabeza. Explica qué mierda ocurre. —Ordenó— Hiciste todo esto porque planeabas algo, hacer o decir algo. Qué es.

Sólo quedó silencio.

Decidió intentar de otra manera.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez luces mejor sin las sábanas. —Le murmuró al oído.

Eren tragó saliva, resistiéndose a que se las quitaran, intentando detener los tirones y mantenerlas contra su cuerpo…

—N-No… —refutó.

—Te he visto desvestido demasiadas veces. ¿Hoy cambia algo? —Preguntó el mayor, en voz baja.

—No lo hagas. Para.

Y así lo hizo el moreno.

Luego, suspiró y comentó:

—Te traje a un hotel porque amanecería y podrían encontrarnos en el auto… eso podría ser incómodo; pero, sobre todo, porque estabas temblando de frío —le contó, y luego repuso—: Toma tu tiempo. No voy a presionar más. Con que sepas que _me interesa_ lo que quieras decir y _esperaré_ , debería ser suficiente. —Decidió, y el menor se estremeció al sentir una caricia en su pelo castaño…

Pero más tardó Levi en intentar levantarse del colchón, que aquella voz en pronunciar, como un murmullo perdido:

—Levi, sal conmigo.

Que dejó al mayor congelado en su lugar.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 18.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1)** El lugar del muelle está inspirado en _Decks Tokyo Beach_ (un centro comercial en una isla artificial llamada Odaiba, en Japón).

 **2)** El momento del muelle es un recuerdo personal, pero la canción de jazz original era _That's All_ de _Sarah Vaughan_ ( _Mercury Records_ , 1958).

.

 **Notas:** Gracias a quien leyó y a quien se hizo el tiempo de comentar; fue muy motivador para seguir, mil gracias. He respondido por PM. Siento si el capítulo estuvo muy empalagoso, muy crack, o sólo extraño. Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido.

Tengo que decir… que tengo un _reto personal_ con este fic –que ahora no puedo decir–, pero lo diré. El reto me deja algo agotada, pero _quiero cumplirlo_. Tengo que. Ojalá se pueda.

Gracias por leer.

Abrazos.


	19. Prueba

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

Para _ **Genevieve**_ , _ **Renov**_ _y_ _ **Raven.**_

 **Notas del capítulo** : Balazos y escenas de crimen. Posible _ooc_. Una parte _fluff_ y Annie vestida de novia. Una parte fuerte.

* * *

 **\- 19 -**

—… ¿Qué?

Los ojos grises lo escudriñaban con incredulidad… por lo que _acababa de oír_ de la boca de ese caos castaño.

 _¿Salir con él?_

¿Acaso Eren le había dicho que _saliera con él_?

Volvió a sentarse sobre el colchón, al lado de ese cuerpo recostado… Levi apenas pudiendo parpadear por la reciente impresión.

Y, por alguna razón, encontró a un mocoso con la sábanas sobre la cara, corridas por encima de su cabeza… tapándose.

—Eren. Demonios, no _hagas_ \- —comenzó, intentando descubrir su cara, pero el chiquillo mantenía un agarre firme en las sábanas que el moreno no podía retirar.

¿Estaba… _apenado_?

—Mocoso, déjame verte. —Presionó— ¿Tienes cinco años o qué carajos?

Eren no habló ni se dejó ver.

—… ¿me acabas de pedir que _salga contigo_?

Por debajo de las sábanas, el castaño tragó saliva.

—… A _comer_. —Intentó corregir— Cuando tengas tiempo. —Dijo una vocecilla bajo los cobertores.

—Oh. —Pronunció Levi— ¿Seguro? Porque me dio la impresión de que querías que saliera contigo con fines románticos.

El menor se mordió la lengua.

—Uh, n-no… no _era_ -

—Entonces, ¿puedes descubrir tu estúpida cara de mocoso? —Inquirió el mayor, con paciencia y seriedad, su mirada fija en la cabeza que se calcaba bajo las sábanas.

El menor no contestó ni se destapó.

—Eren, me doy cuenta de lo que haces. —Aseguró, con una mezcla de severidad y comprensión— Recuerdo que la primera vez que nos reencontramos, me hiciste cambiarme de ropa porque _temías_ que te grabara con cámara o micrófono. —Apuntó. —Ni siquiera te gustaba la idea de que tuviera un móvil conmigo… Nunca me avisabas ni me preguntabas fecha ni hora para encontrarnos, porque _temías_ que yo te tendiera una trampa y diera tu ubicación a la policía. —Expresó, secamente— _Temías_ que te entregara. Que te capturaran por confiar en mí.

El castaño lo escuchó atentamente, mas no contestó.

—Ahora has cambiado. —Observó— Ahora me preguntaste _si tenía tiempo_ para verte, me diste un medio para contactarte. —Manifestó, con los ojos clavados en las sábanas. —Antes hubiera sido impensable. —Indicó. —Veo la confianza que me estás dando, que _planeaste_ una cita esta vez. Querías decir algo… _decirme_ algo. Niégalo, idiota.

El _fuerte_ hecho de sábanas no se movió, pero se oyó una vocecilla soltar:

—Sólo quería preguntar si _quieres_ _salir a comer_ -

Pero una voz lo interrumpió:

—Bien. —Habló Levi, terminantemente— Sí, _vamos a comer_. Ahí está tu respuesta, si _ésa_ era tu verdadera pregunta.

Notó el asentimiento de Eren bajo las sábanas, uno que lo hizo suspirar con pesadez. Aquel mocoso le arrancaba la paciencia.

Pero, antes de incorporarse del colchón para tomar su saco y acabar de vestirse… Levi sintió un tirón por la camisa blanca de manga larga, uno que lo paralizó.

Una mano sobresaliendo de las sábanas, deteniendo a Levi…

—Ahora qué quieres. —Preguntó el mayor, bruscamente.

Por primera vez, aquel tono huraño hizo que Eren tragara saliva.

—Sólo…

Se sentó al lado de Eren, contemplando la bola de cobertores, hasta que miró al chiquillo destaparse y reincorporarse sobre el colchón.

—Suponiendo que… —comenzó— de nuevo, es una _suposición_ -

Notó la mirada reprobatoria de Levi, con ese toque de _"sólo dilo, mocoso"_ , así que continuó:

—Suponiendo que te invitara a salir —el moreno volvió a asombrarse un poco ante las palabras—, ¿qué me dirías…?

Pero fue interrumpido de golpe.

—… no me vengas con idioteces. Me invitas o no.

—Ya sabes con qué intención lo dije. —Se quejó Eren— Sabes lo que quiero decir. ¿Por qué haces esto?

La respuesta de Levi fue inmediata.

—Porque lo preguntaste con _veinte sábanas encima_ y sin darme la cara. —Repuso el mayor, con ojos críticos— ¿Qué mierda es eso? Luego, saliste con tu "suponiendo"… si quieres decir algo, lo dices _seguro_ y _directo_. Eso demuestra que _realmente lo quieres_.

—No estás entendiendo nada. —Arremetió Eren, de pronto, con un enfado que escalaba— ¿Tú crees que esto es _fácil_? Soy un criminal; hay días en los que no te podré ver, incluso meses; no sé cómo voy a acabar, y _sé_ lo que le pasó a Farlan cuando él intentó-

—Basta. —Levi interrumpió el tren desenfrenado de pensamientos— Si quieres decirme algo, escúpelo. —Lo desafió, cortantemente.

—… Si lo digo, ésta puede ser la última vez que te vaya a ver.

La voz de Eren había sonado como una sentencia, dura y escalofriante. Aquel tono confundió al mayor…

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

—Qué es lo que quieres y qué es lo que temes, Eren. Estás haciendo un maldito batido con esto. —Levi intentó poner las cosas en orden, cuando escuchó un:

—Bien, ahí va, directo y bruto como lo quieres: Quiero saber si el pensamiento de _tener algo contigo_ puede ser real y no sólo algo de mi imaginación. —Lo soltó, sorprendiendo al moreno, con aquella determinación y furia en los ojos verdes— Quiero saber si puedo tener una relación contigo. Y no me digas que sí por _lástima_ , dime la verdad. —Demandó. —Conoces mis crímenes y sabes que estoy jodido. Ahora, más que nunca, quisiera poder borrar la persona que fui y ser un _candidato_ que tú pudieras aceptar; pero, en realidad, _no puedo_. —Reconoció, con fuerza— No puedo, mierda… no puedo cambiar las decisiones que tomé, cada paso que di que me formó hasta llegar a la _cosa jodida_ que soy ahora. —Anunció. —Tú… tú lo tienes todo: No tienes que preocuparte por que te vayan a encerrar, has crecido limpio, tienes tu libertad y tu paz mental. Yo quisiera poder cambiar lo que hice, sólo para poder _pedirte_ una _oport_ -

Pero se cortó por los dígitos de Levi sobre sus labios, la yema de su dedo índice callándolo.

—Ya, ya te entendí. Perfectamente. —Murmuró.

El castaño sólo respiró, contrariado, cuando sintió que los dedos del mayor bajaban a su barbilla…

—Qué… ¿qué _hac_ -?

Pero fue cortado por un beso casto, tibio, de Levi sobre su boca.

Y otro.

Y otro más.

Tres en total: Suaves, pausados, que acabaron con una separación leve y calmada de sus rostros; una brecha de apenas unos centímetros, sintiendo su frente rozar contra la de Levi.

—Si eso quieres —inició el moreno—, tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Acuerdo? —Preguntó el más joven, algo embobado por la respiración próxima del mayor, como una caricia suave y constante sobre su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Esa cercanía y la presencia de Levi que le embotaban los sentidos…

—Tú no quieres dejar esa mierda criminal —determinó el azabache—, y, si tengo una relación contigo… debes saber que yo _no te quiero perder_ por tus caprichos y tus estupideces.

Eren lo miró fijamente, con ojos pasmados, clavados en los grises que lo escudriñaban también.

—No puedo… dejar esto… —comentó, casi sin volumen.

—Sabía que dirías eso. —Concedió el moreno— Pero, así como _tú_ no dejarás lo tuyo por mí, yo tampoco puedo dejar lo mío para seguirte.

Los ojos verdes se separaron inmediatamente de los grises, con un pensamiento feroz que le cruzó la cabeza, azotándolo cuan látigo.

—Eso quiere decir… —empezó el castaño, con una mirada temblorosa, incómoda— que esto no se puede, ¿cierto? No podemos _tener_ -

—A _menos_ que… —condicionó el mayor, sintiendo los ojos del chiquillo incrustándose de nuevo en él, intrigados y curiosos.

—¿A menos que…?

—… que hagamos la _prueba_. —Completó.

—¿Prueba?

Levi bufó.

— _Ambos_ dejamos lo nuestro temporalmente. —Propuso— Yo tomo tu camino por un tiempo, y tú tomas uno parecido al mío: Un periodo de _dos meses_ para cada quién debería de bastar.

—… ¿Eh? —Inquirió el menor, confundido, y fue cuando oyó la última oración que comprendió el plan de Levi:

—Quiero decir —reformuló— que tú _dejarás_ _de delinquir_ por un tiempo y buscar otra cosa; y, en mi caso…

—Levi, no estarás hablando en _se_ -

Pero la voz del moreno se antepuso a la suya, expresando:

—… yo, durante un tiempo, voy a delinquir contigo. —Manifestó— _Cuatro meses_ _después_ de la prueba, decidimos con qué camino nos quedamos… y vemos si _funcionamos_ juntos.

Eren se quedó con los ojos de par en par.

—Entonces, esto es un sacrificio que _los dos_ vamos a hacer. —Apuntó el mayor— Si tú no estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por mí, yo tampoco lo haré por ti. Si lo estás, igual yo. —Admitió y explicó: —Una relación se basa en el balance, en una cierta "igualdad", en el equilibrio. Así que piénsalo y, cuando tengas la respuesta, déjame saber. —Pronunció, con seguridad, levantándose de la cama al instante.

Los ojos de Eren fijos en él, en su figura segura y autoritaria.

—… si tu respuesta es _sí_ a la prueba —continuó el moreno, sin verlo— mi respuesta es _sí_ a la relación. —Sentenció. —Está en tus manos ahora, como puedes ver.

—Levi…

—Tengo que irme. Hablaremos después.

Pero, antes de que Levi lo notara, de repente oyó un:

—Oye, señor responsable.

Aquella voz estaba inesperadamente cerca de él, paralizándolo en su lugar al sentir un aliento cálido sobre su cuello; la mano de un mocoso descender desde su hombro hasta su brazo…

Eren se había puesto de pie y, envuelto en sábanas, se había situado detrás de él; acariciando su brazo de una manera tan delicada que se sentía más bien como un roce, sus labios acercándose al cuello de Levi y dejando un par de besos perdidos, cálidos y desconectados ahí…

—Antes de que te vayas con los _raritos_ del banco… —susurró— llévate esto.

Carajo. La cercanía de Eren le estaba masacrando la razón, con su juguetona pero perversa sensualidad…

—¿Llevarme qué? —Preguntó Levi, secamente, y sintió un último beso perderse en la piel de su cuello antes de escuchar un:

—… mi respuesta. —Aclaró, en voz baja— No hay mucho qué pensar de tu plan, en realidad. Hagámoslo.

En ese momento, el mayor tragó saliva… sintiendo la enorme y desgarradora tentación de apretar aquel cuerpo vestido en sábanas contra sí mismo, de aventarlo al colchón y recrear las escenas de la noche anterior…

—Mocoso, si dices que sí al plan, entiendes _que_ -

—Sí. Que, a partir de ahora, tenemos una relación. —Lo interrumpió el castaño, estrechándolo por la espalda y abrochando el agarre de sus manos frente al pecho del moreno…

Enseguida, Levi sintió la barbilla de Eren contra su cráneo, haciéndolo consciente de los centímetros de más que le llevaba el _idiota_ …

Rayos, por qué tenía que ser así.

Por qué él tenía que ser _tan_ enano…

Y, mientras Levi recriminaba a todos los dioses por haberle dado su "desventaja" de estatura… escuchó a Eren decir:

—Ya que tenemos una relación —comenzó—… déjame decirte que, si algún imbécil se atreve a mirarte demasiado o decirte algo, ahora _tengo_ _licencia_ para meterle unos balazos en las bolas. —Susurró Eren, entre suave y cruelmente. —Y, si alguna chica lo hace… no tengo problemas para agarrarme a cachetadas y por los pelos con ella; je, como un par de perras. —Continuó, con una sonrisa descarada—… Eres mi novio ahora, Levi. Y que el puto mundo tiemble porque ahora _nadie puede tocarte._

No pudo evitarlo.

Fue automático, en realidad.

Agarró la cabeza castaña con una mano, por la nuca, acercándolo a su rostro y mostrándole el camino a sus labios, dirigiendo al chiquillo celoso hacia ellos. Con ese movimiento, invitaba al más joven a perderse en su boca, a tomarla; recibiéndolo en cuanto sintió el choque de sus labios y abriendo su boca para él, hambriento por el contacto del novio loco y amenazador…

Gimió inevitablemente al sentir al mocoso morder su labio inferior, atrevidamente; su pecho desnudo contra su espalda vestida con el uniforme del banco, sintiendo un escalofrío al notar que Eren se había abierto un poco las sábanas para atraparlo entre ellas, dejándolo sentir su piel…

En ese instante, algo dentro de Levi empezó a resquebrajarse, a retorcerse de las sensaciones que iban escalando por su piel y llenándolo… esas emociones cálidas y ridículas al oír las palabras del mocoso; al escuchar su decisión de _empezar algo_ con él…

Al _reconocerse_ como la pareja de Eren… del idiota que le arrancaba el aliento a besos impulsivos, desenfrenados y apasionados, partiéndole en dos la razón y sacudiéndole el alma de tanta maldita felicidad…

Y, una semana después…

La prueba de _intercambio de vidas_ comenzó con Levi.

* * *

—A un lado, nuevo.

Estaba distraído.

Aquel gruñido tras él lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; un hombre enfadado lo esquivó cuan pila de basura, adelantándose con hostilidad, antes de que Levi le aventara alguna grosería o le tirara un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

El cuartel criminal era gris… gris y escalofriante. Apestoso a pólvora, a sangre lavada en el suelo —sangre culpable e inocente—, a cartuchos de balas desperdigados por el piso mugriento; hediondo a violencia y a falta de piedad. De humanidad.

El cuartel era el _contrario perfecto_ del banco: el espacio con muros de cristal, organizado y civilizado, con reglas por doquier que se cumplían a cabalidad.

Mientras tanto, el lugar en el que Levi estaba en ese momento… era una zona que no conocía el término "orden"; un callejón de luces apagadas, _fundidas_ , un túnel de ratas y putrefacción en donde nadie escuchaba ni respetaba nada.

Fue en ese instante en el que, por primera vez, _entendió_ las palabras de Eren… un recuerdo frío de su secuestro golpeándole la cabeza cuan revelación:

 _"_ _El mundo es una bola podrida que no tiene sentido; en donde nadie respeta nada, en donde todos son egoístas, en donde pasarán por encima de ti para levantarse y en donde el bueno es el estúpido._ _ **Ésa**_ _es la realidad"_

… por eso lo dijo.

¿Cómo no iba a decirlo si Eren estaba inmerso en ello?

La falta de humanidad estaba expuesta a los ojos de Levi, clara y desmembrada cuan un cadáver abierto, paseándose por cada rincón y escondrijo del cuartel, como un fantasma. Todo en ese cuartel gritaba que la única manera de sobrevivir en ese lugar —y en ese negocio— era sacándose el alma y dejándola del otro lado de la puerta. La _compasión_ no era algo que pudiera tener entrada.

Era el primer día de Levi ahí.

El primer día de dos meses.

Al dar su primer paso, ya lo esperaba una lista de _tareas_ pestilente a sangre y brutalidad, una tarea más oscura que la siguiente.

Y ahí estaba, cumpliendo la primera tarea: _Descubrir_ y _destruir_ los códigos de seguridad del Banco de Rose, el segundo en la lista de instituciones bancarias líderes, rebasado sólo por el Banco de Sina.

… Estaba por terminar.

Pero, aunque Levi no lo sabía, durante todo el hackeo fue observado por una figura tras él… de ojos asombrados y fijos en la pantalla que vomitaba información tan rápido, asemejando unos chispazos de luz. Pasmados ante la velocidad y seguridad con la que el azabache hacía pedazos el sistema de seguridad del banco rival… Levi no había elegido _ese_ banco, así había sido la orden, y no preguntó nada porque sencillamente no le importó.

Pudo haber sido el Banco de Sina, le hubiera dado igual.

—Por Dios. —Exclamó la voz, sin aliento— Ya accediste al sistema central… pero tienes como diez minutos sentado _aquí_ -

—… tengo _siete_ , y sí. —Admitió, secamente.

Annie apenas logró cerrar la boca.

—De verdad eres subgerente —se impresionó la rubia, aunque su voz se percibía helada—. Sabes cómo funciona todo. Soy _hacker_ , por eso sé que acabas de _tumbar_ toda la red de cifrado, el cortafuegos… pero eso fue rápido.

El azabache no dijo nada por un rato.

Y, cuando lo hizo, fue un murmullo frío y sin interés.

—Es mi trabajo, es todo.

Entonces, Annie le preguntó a Levi:

—Sabes que vamos a asaltar ese banco, ¿no?

—… lo sé.

No entendía cómo Levi había acabado ahí.

Alguien tuvo que haberle dado la dirección del cuartel, uno que cambiaban frecuentemente… _alguien_ que, Annie pensó, debió ser Eren.

Pero ¿ _cómo_ _rayos_ lo había convencido?

Sabía que la especialidad de Levi era _seguridad bancaria_ ; por eso fue contratado. Por eso ocupaba el rango de subdirector. Por eso había creado el programa que, cuando intentaron asaltar el banco que Levi representaba, fue un fracaso…

La rubia no lo podía creer.

El azabache parecía un hombre tan correcto… tan ordenado, de principios sólidos. ¿Qué hacía desbaratando el sistema de un banco contrario? No lo acababa de entender.

Entonces, en el instante en que Annie pensó en conversar con él… en aprovechar los minutos en los que estaban ellos solos frente al ordenador, pensando en preguntarle cómo iba _el asunto_ con Eren…

… justo en ese segundo, se escuchó un estruendo: El ruido explosivo de una puerta metálica al ser derrumbada de golpe, la entrada del cuartel abatida a balazos que resonaron por todo el lugar, congelándoles la sangre. Se oyó un enfrentamiento de lo que parecía ser la policía con los criminales de la entrada; rugidos salvajes y gritos, explosiones de granadas y rifles de asalto vomitando decenas de balas de un tirón, con una hostilidad y brutalidad que les enfrió las venas…

A Annie le había tomado casi diez segundos reaccionar.

De haber estado escuchando los ruidos rutinarios de cargar armas, el tecleo veloz y concentrado de Levi, las groserías e insultos comunes como ruido de fondo y los pasos de los criminales, la explosión inesperada de la masacre les había azotado el oído, como algo espeluznante…

—¡Vámonos! —Demandó ella, como un grito ahogado pero susurrado, infestado de urgencia, tirando impulsivamente del moreno con una fuerza que le hubiera dislocado el hombro a cualquier otra persona, zafado el hueso o hasta tumbado estrepitosamente contra el piso.

Cuando Levi se dio cuenta, ya oía el paso demente y furioso de ambos al correr agresivamente en el fondo de la instalación subterránea, pestilente a drenaje, humedad y tubería rota; Annie encabezando la huida con los nervios a flor de piel, arrebatada y veloz como una tormenta.

Entonces, la vio detenerse abruptamente frente a un muro e intentar mover una placa de acero… la chica forcejeando contra el peso de la alcantarilla, Levi uniéndose al esfuerzo y apartándola entre ambos.

—Saldremos por el ducto. ¡Rápido! —Apremió ella, y al moreno no le dio tiempo de pensar sobre las ratas, gusanos y bacterias que crecían y se nutrían ahí. Miró a Annie meterse al ducto con una agilidad casi felina, ignorando las raspaduras en sus rodillas por la superficie rugosa, putrefacta y resbaladiza con el agua negra del drenaje. Aun así, Levi había oído la brutalidad de la masacre y la siguió sin preguntar, con el hedor paseándose por el estrecho acueducto y acumulándole las náuseas en el pecho y la garganta, pero no tenían tiempo ni para vomitar.

Tardaron casi diez minutos en llegar hasta la salida, encerrados en el ducto. Levi pudo escuchar a la chica quejarse por las múltiples heridas en sus rodillas y sus manos al gatear y arrastrarse, pero sin detenerse ni relajar el paso.

Cuando llegaron a la reja oxidada que suponía el final del túnel, a medio kilómetro del cuartel, Levi sintió que había alcanzado el nirvana cuando un aire fresco les azotó la cara. Con todas sus fuerzas, intentaron zafar la pesada reja entre ambos, el óxido escociéndoles las manos hasta que lograron derribarla. La chica salió de un salto; sus rodillas sangrantes dobladas contra la tierra, en algún lugar en medio de la nada…

Pero, a pesar de que ella era la principal herida…

—Ackerman, rayos… ¿cómo estás? —Preguntó, con voz algo potente pero con un toque de dolor. El azabache no la escuchó, sólo se agachó a su altura y, tomando su pañuelo —que había guardado en el bolsillo para evitar ensuciarlo en el escape—, se dispuso a apretarlo contra las heridas de la chica, cuando oyó a Annie exclamar— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! Además, ¡no necesito que me cures! ¡Atiéndete tú mismo-!

—Eres una mujer. —Fue la única respuesta que recibió de Levi, serio y distante, una réplica que asombró a la rubia.

Pero, en ese momento, escucharon el ruido de un motor y el de una puerta al cerrarse.

¿Cómo, si estaban en medio de la nada?

Cuando alzaron la cabeza, una camioneta estaba a unos metros de ellos y unos ojos verdes los contemplaban, sin entender _un_ _carajo_.

—Una _emboscada_. Militares, tal vez. —Fue lo único que explicó Annie, enfurecida, sus ojos fieros sobre los verdes.

Pero, antes de poder responder, se oyó un tiroteo acercarse desde lo lejos, un vehículo pesado abriéndose paso en el terreno silvestre, rocoso y cubierto de vegetación, con la mira puesta en las tres figuras que se percibían desde la distancia. Las figuras de los _sobrevivientes_ al ataque… dirigiéndose a ellos con la meta de _capturarlos_ o _asesinarlos_ , cualquier resultado era igualmente positivo.

El castaño bufó.

—… me voy un rato a comprar comida y miren lo que pasa. —Opinó Eren, sus ojos desafiantes sobre el vehículo que se dirigía hacia ellos, casi entretenido al ver que querían matarlos.

—Qué trajiste de tragar. —Preguntó la chica, fríamente, levantándose del suelo.

—Traje burritos. —Le respondió, mirando a Annie acercarse al auto.

—Métetelos por el culo. —Escupió ella— Te dije que una _Big Mac_ , imbécil. Te presto mi camioneta y me traes esa mierda. —Refunfuñó, abriendo la puerta trasera del auto e introduciéndose con soltura, mientras Eren contestaba, con una sonrisa sarcástica:

—De nada, Annie.

Al verla ocupar el asiento trasero, Levi inquirió, secamente:

—… ¿no era su camioneta?

Pero, como única respuesta, Eren sólo se subió con agilidad al asiento del chofer, dejando a Levi ocupar el asiento del copiloto.

Aunque no contestara, el moreno iba a descubrirlo rápido.

Tal vez demasiado rápido…

* * *

Los ojos grises estaban pasmados.

No era un auto común, aunque así se viera por fuera. El kilometraje había sido modificado para alcanzar los feroces 380 kilómetros por hora… y había compartimientos de metal en el asiento trasero, en donde estaba Annie.

En cuanto se subieron, una bala rozó el techo del auto; esta acción imprudente de los militares arrancándole un grito colérico a Annie: "¡Desgraciado! ¡ _Mi_ _techo_! ¡Tú me lo vas a pagar! ¡Voy a buscarte para cobrarte mi techo, escoria!" mientras Eren arrancaba el motor de un tirón furioso, el motor bramando con violencia, como decidido a llevarlos lejos de ahí…

Tras salir del terreno y tomar impetuosamente la autopista, el kilometraje subía y subía.

100 kilómetros por hora…

160…

200…

—Eren, ¿sabes qué estás haciendo? —Inquirió Levi, mirándolo desde el retrovisor, con severidad. Era la primera vez que se sentía en un auto con aquella velocidad bestial…

—Te lo dije en la boda de Hanji. —Le recordó— Esto es muy común.

Entonces, Levi notó que el mocoso estaba sonriendo con adrenalina…

250 kilómetros por hora…

270…

—… te gusta este trabajo. —Murmuró.

Eren no respondió nada, pero su sonrisa se marcó.

* * *

No era suficiente.

No podían perder a los militares, entrenados para persecuciones así. Para criminales así.

Levi miró al castaño gruñir alguna grosería, revisando obsesivamente los retrovisores, aunque había que reconocer su habilidad para controlar el vehículo a esa velocidad diabólica…

Entonces, lo oyó decir, entre dientes:

—Annie, deja de ver tu enorme nariz en el espejo y quítame a esos putos de encima. —Sentenció, enfurecido— Unos balazos en las llantas… o nos avientan unas granadas y ya nos jodieron.

Como respuesta, la chica le dio una patada al asiento, haciendo a Eren azotarse hacia adelante, distrayéndose por un segundo pero retomando de inmediato su atención.

—… _Primero_ , mi nariz es de tamaño normal. _Segundo_ , no necesito que me digas cómo hacer mi trabajo. —Arremetió ella, enfadada, y los ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa cuando miró a la chica bajar la ventana trasera; su pelo rubio agitándose por el viento furioso que se colaba por la ventana, y se asombró aún más al verla sacar _aquello_ por la ventana, sus ojos azules concentrados…

—¡¿Qué _mierda_?! ¿Eso es _una_ -?

Pero fue interrumpido por el poderoso ruido de una explosión; unas cortinas de fuego levantándose en cuanto Annie le voló el motor a un vehículo de la milicia; el incendio avivándose con la gasolina, brotando como unas llamas infernales y haciendo que los vehículos sobrevivientes se distrajeran por un momento con el estallido, perdiendo la ruta por un instante, ante todo el humo y la violencia vista…

—¡Ja! ¡ _Putos_! ¡Eso es por mi techo! —Gritó la chica, riéndose después como histérica al ver el vehículo consumiéndose en el fuego, en un cuadro agresivo y escalofriante…

El azabache se la quedó viendo, mientras Annie apuntaba con decisión el arma hacia un segundo vehículo que los seguía.

—… hay más de donde vino eso, pequeño gusano. —Murmuró ella, accionando el gatillo sin dudar; su sonrisa acrecentándose cuando miró el segundo incendio y cómo los vehículos restantes chocaban entre sí al detenerse bruscamente, los neumáticos chillando con bestialidad, queriendo parar para evitar ser tragados por las tenebrosas cortinas de fuego.

Annie asintió para sí misma, orgullosa por su propia habilidad.

— _Despejado_ , Eren. —Le informó al castaño, que había disminuido ligeramente la velocidad a 240 kilómetros por hora; luego, 230…

—Te oí, loca.

… No era un _compartimiento de metal_ lo que Annie tenía en el asiento trasero.

Era el estuche de una bazuca.

* * *

Más tarde, Levi supo que habían conducido desde algún punto de Sina hasta Jinae, un pueblo cercano a Rose. Con aquella velocidad enloquecida, al subgerente no le parecía raro que incluso hubieran llegado a otro distrito.

Y, así, trascurrieron los dos meses.

Los crímenes del moreno habían sido los siguientes: Extorsión, robo de información del gobierno e instituciones bancarias, asaltos y amenazas a mano armada, así como tráfico de armas… pero, por alguna razón, Eren no lo dejaba matar. Cuando esas órdenes iban dirigidas a Levi, el castaño no lo permitía y era él quien las cumplía en su reemplazo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó el moreno, en una ocasión en que Eren le arrebató el papelito con la dirección del asesinato que le habían encomendado.

—No quiero que lo hagas. —Respondió el castaño— No quiero que vivas con eso.

—Tú vives con eso…

—… pero yo ya estoy jodido, Levi, y no tuve elección. Tú la tienes.

Los ojos grises contemplaron el suelo, y el menor cambió el tema.

No le agradaba la sombra que cruzaba por los ojos del mayor cuando él mencionaba algo de su pasado… aquella sombra que era _preocupación_ por Eren, combinada con las ganas de haber querido evitarle tanto dolor al castaño.

Una preocupación que Eren agradecía silenciosamente, rozándole la mejilla pálida con el pulgar, cuando no había miradas cerca de ellos.

No podía dejar a Levi pudrirse en su camino.

Ni dejarlo morir durante esa prueba de dos meses.

* * *

Tarde o temprano, el periodo de Levi como criminal terminó, para dar paso al del chiquillo alias _"por favor, Levi, no hagas esto, me gusta mi trabajo, ¿apoco no es un encanto?",_ "un trato es un trato, mocoso imbécil, no vengas a cambiarlo ahora", _"y si no lo cumplo, ¿qué?"_ , "si no lo cumples, te quedas sin sexo".

… Eso dolió.

Fue tan doloroso como lo que sintió el pobre tío explotado por Annie con la bazuca.

Sólo _eso_ se podía comparar con el dolor de Eren.

Entonces, cuando Eren dejó de delinquir, diciendo que "se tomaría unas vacaciones de dos meses", nadie lo podía creer. Advirtió que no quería llamadas, que no lo buscaran ni de broma; y, quien se atreviera a desafiar esto, lo iba a _ver_ _directamente_ con él.

Oh, nadie quería _ver_ nada directamente con Eren.

Ésa había sido la misma excusa de Levi en el banco, en realidad: El mayor había acomodado todos sus días acumulados de vacaciones y pedido un mes más, de manera que sumaran dos meses.

No había sido atrapado al delinquir… sin embargo, desde el primer crimen, Levi comenzó a sentir como si una sombra lo siguiera a todos lados; como si cualquier figura en la calle supiera de sus crímenes y esperara el momento para condenarlo. Esa sensación de que todo el mundo _sabía lo que hacía_ y que, tarde o temprano, lo iba a pagar.

Ésa debía ser la misma sensación que Eren tenía o tuvo alguna vez. Y, hasta cierto punto, agradeció haber propuesto esa _prueba_ y entrado al negocio criminal, sólo porque había sido capaz de aprender algo sobre Eren.

No obstante, fue extraño cuando el chiquillo decidió formar parte de la rutina cotidiana.

Esos dos meses, Eren se mudó a casa de Levi. Esto fue inesperado, toda una experiencia para el moreno… ocho semanas que compartieron juntos, que salían a cenar o a resurtir la despensa, que caminaban por la ciudad, hacían la lavandería o incluso había días en los que simplemente Eren decidía cocinar y se quedaban en casa; viendo algún programa en el televisor, puteando contra las tonterías que salían, mientras Eren observaba los programas recostado en el sofá, entre las piernas de Levi…

Aunque ninguno lo dijo, aquellos fueron días calmos… de los más calmos y dulces de su existencia. Días en los que Eren pareció abrirse más, reír más… y confesarle a Levi que uno de sus deseos era haber estudiado algo de medicina.

—… ¿Urgencias? —Preguntó el azabache, mirando al mocoso situado en su regazo, frente al televisor.

—Pues sí. Mi padre era médico, así que me llamaba la atención, pero no quería estar metido en el hospital todo el día, con una bata aburrida…

Levi parpadeó al oír aquel nuevo dato sobre Eren, guardándolo.

—¿Entonces?

El chiquillo sonrió.

—Quería especializarme en terapia intensiva, en dar tratamiento a pacientes en condiciones críticas. —Le contó— Me desespera estar metido en un consultorio. Quiero estar afuera, en el lugar del accidente o en el conflicto. Ser de esos sujetos que atienden las emergencias…

—… ¿por qué no lo haces?

El castaño se quedó con la mirada perdida, sumergido en silencio.

Aunque esa noche Eren no le hubiera respondido… dos semanas después, alcanzó a ver que el mocoso conseguía libros para presentar el examen de admisión a la universidad; y, en otra ocasión, Levi encontró un formato de aspirante lleno para la Escuela de Medicina, en una ocasión en que Eren se quedó con la cabeza recostada entre los libros.

Eran días tranquilos… en los que Levi miró al menor frustrarse por los conceptos matemáticos y las dificultades del estudio; el moreno sentándose a un lado de él para asesorarlo, después de su jornada en el banco… no surtía efecto al principio; así que, más adelante, intentó con prometerle algún beso si resolvía algún problema particularmente difícil y sin su ayuda…

… hasta alcanzar un punto en el que _ambos_ concluyeron que ésa era la relación que querían…

Y que, una vez terminada la prueba, iban a apostar por ella.

* * *

 _"¿Vas a regresar a delinquir?"_

Estaba esperando del otro lado de la puerta.

La conversación con Levi fresca, paseándose por su memoria.

No cabía duda de que a Eren le gustaba la vida que llevaba ahora… le había costado acostumbrarse al principio, pero le agradaba. Podía ver a Levi diariamente, en una rutina tranquila donde se tenían el uno al otro, viendo pasar los días…

Pero, _abandonar_ lo que mejor conocía…

Antes de saltar a la conclusión, Eren oyó que la puerta se abría.

—Por fin llegaste. No quiere hablar con nadie más que contigo. —Le contó una chica de vestido, asomándose por la puerta.

—Sí, dame un minuto con ella. —Apremió el castaño, escabulléndose al interior, sin pedir permiso.

Entonces, sus ojos verdes se abrieron con una leve sorpresa… al encontrar a la rubia en una silla, frente a un tocador y un espejo.

Su pelo rubio arreglado, con una ligera capa de maquillaje…

Y vestida de novia.

—An. —La llamó.

—… no puedo hacer esto, imbécil.

Se formó un silencio.

El chico se acercó hasta ella, inclinándose a la altura de sus piernas, ante la falda gruesa de su vestido.

—… No puedo hacerlo. —Repitió ella— No es Armin.

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior.

—Es como si tú te casaras con alguien que no es Ackerman. —Ejemplificó— No es igual. Nunca será igual-

—Annie. —La cortó— Te conozco bien y no eres una mujer _que_ _duda_.

—Yo dudo… todo el maldito tiempo… —murmuró ella, sus ojos enfadados en su falda blanca, viendo algunos mechones castaños a sus pies.

—Armin querría que te casaras. —Señaló el castaño— Que salieras de esta pudrición de una vez y rehicieras tu vida. Has visto a Hanji con ese… cejotas, ¿no? Pues así.

—Hanji se casó con alguien que amaba —respondió, secamente—. Eren, tienes que estar ahí. Te quiero en la iglesia. Verte me ayudará a hacer esta mierda…

—No. —Refutó el castaño— No puedo pararme frente a tu novio, cuando tú y yo jodíamos hasta que te dio el anillo. Ir a tu boda sería como darle una cachetada al sujeto… No puedo, An.

—Entonces, no lo haré-

—Escúchame. —La interrumpió, cortantemente— Esto de casarse es una serie de pasos: Buscaste el vestido, lo compraste, te lo pusiste… puedes hacer esta basura, como todo lo demás. —Aseveró. —Quieres al tipo… pero piensas en Armin como una _excusa_ para no hacer esto. —Observó— Armin querría verte fuerte. Se enamoró de ti porque eras fuerte, ese tipo igual… y yo admiro eso también. —Afirmó. —No hagas que me decepcione de la amiga más fuerte que tengo.

—Eren…

—Vas a estar bien, An.

Aunque habían sido amigos por muchos años… ésa fue la primera o segunda vez que intercambiaban un abrazo. El castaño sintiendo el velo de su amiga al estrecharla, el bordado y las capas gruesas de su vestido, felicitándola en voz baja, mientras Annie le gruñía un _"cállate, estúpido"_ pero apretándolo más contra ella, como si aquel agarre le inyectara la valentía que necesitaba.

Le dolía que Eren no fuera a estar ahí… pero que estuviera en su momento crítico de duda, cuando estaba a un paso de largarse de ahí y dejar todo botado… que Eren la acompañara en ese instante de inestabilidad ya era algo valioso.

* * *

Eren regresó tarde, y no estaba en casa cuando el moreno llegó.

Nunca le dijo a Levi que había ido a ver a Annie, ni que la chica se casaría. Sólo se ausentó un par de horas ese sábado y había vuelto con un aura tranquila, como quien viene de ver algo muy bueno y que llena de energía.

Levi no preguntó nada; sólo lo miró, con una sonrisa que parecía no borrarse con nada. Eren lucía satisfecho por algo; _lo estaba_ , porque su mejor amiga seguiría el camino de Hanji y saldría de aquel túnel de miseria que la había ahogado toda la vida.

En ese instante, el azabache pensó en ir por su ordenador portátil para empezar a trabajar mientras Eren cocinaba… cabía notar que lo hacía cuando estaba verdaderamente contento por algo.

Pero, al volver con la computadora bajo el brazo… notó algo verdaderamente extraño.

Eren tenía los ojos fijos en el móvil; sin parpadear, secos y atónitos…

Aunque Levi se acercó a él preguntándole qué ocurría, el castaño lo esquivó con frialdad; una sombra tenebrosa cubriendo sus ojos verdes, sus pasos dirigiéndose silenciosamente a la habitación…

Sin embargo, no pensó que se trataría de algo grave, y fijó sus ojos en la pantalla del ordenador.

Minutos después, Levi sintió su figura salir del cuarto, con aquella gabardina negra y larga que le rebasaba las rodillas.

Un abrigo que hacía dos meses no lo veía usar.

—Vengo más noche. —Sentenció el menor, sin más; su mano enguantada a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta para salir.

—¿Adónde vas? —Inquirió el moreno, seriamente, dejando a Eren inmóvil frente a la puerta.

Y, con voz congelada, el castaño replicó:

—Iré a matar al puto de mi jefe.

El moreno siguió ingresando datos en su computadora, y respondió:

—… Ah. Que te vaya bien.

Pero, cuando oyó el pomo girarse, sus ideas se conectaron.

—¡¿Vas a hacer _qué_?!

Eren lo contempló, impávido.

—No tardaré mucho.

Claro, ése era el problema.

—¿Vas solo? —Siguió preguntando el moreno, mientras el menor reemplazaba con destreza los cartuchos vacíos del arma por balas nuevas, de una manera tan exacta y tan fría…

Al terminar, el ruido metálico de su pistola asegurada inundó la sala, guardándola en la funda de su pierna y cubriéndose después con el abrigo negro.

—Conmigo es suficiente. —Aseguró Eren, impacientándose al sentirse detenido por Levi, mientras éste pensaba en cómo retenerlo más tiempo.

—¿Por qué vas a ir?

—Es personal. —Gruñó el menor.

—Explícame.

Eren temblaba de rabia, respirando furiosamente.

—Bien: El jefe se mete con _mi gente_ , se muere. La vida se paga con vida. —Declaró, entre dientes, dispuesto a salir.

—Eren, espera _un_ -

—¡No, carajo! —Graznó, girándose con rencor— ¡A ese cabrón le tienen que dar su merecido y yo lo voy a hacer!

—¿Y si mueres?

—¡No me voy a morir! —Arrojó, irónicamente.

—¿Crees que tú puedes controlar eso? —Le preguntó Levi, escudriñándolo con ojos fríos— No sabes en qué situación estarás. —Aseveró. —No puedes controlar el final.

—Si muero, es porque me tocaba morir. —Le respondió, casi descarado, abriendo la puerta de un impulso cuando oyó algo que lo paralizó.

—… entiendes que te voy a perder, ¿no es así?

Aquel tono seco pero ligeramente preocupado dejó mudo al menor.

—No… no voy a morir. —Declaró.

—¿Cómo me lo aseguras?

—Toma mi palabra.

—Tu palabra no es a prueba de fallas. —Refutó el mayor— No conoces el futuro, no puedes saber a ciencia cierta qué pasará. —Determinó. —Vas tú solo y ahora eres un títere de tus emociones; ahora mismo, eres estúpidamente fácil de matar. —Predijo— Si te vas, estoy seguro: _Te vas a morir._ Ni siquiera sé en dónde estará tu cuerpo. Ésta será la última maldita vez que te veré.

Por un momento, Eren no supo qué decir.

Tragó saliva y, fríamente, presa de su propia furia, replicó:

—¿No lo sabías, Levi? Desde el principio, ¿nunca supiste que las cosas acabarían así? —Le preguntó, con un tono de voz extraño, entre terriblemente helado y ligeramente herido— Con la vida que he llevado, sólo tengo dos finales: Que me maten o pudrirme en prisión. ¿O acaso nunca te lo imaginaste? —Le soltó, en voz alta. —Te lo advertí antes de empezar esto, durante tu secuestro. _Te dije_ que no pusieras los ojos en alguien jodido como yo. —Manifestó.

La mirada de Levi era lo más raro que había visto en la vida.

Una mezcla cruel de frialdad, incluso odio, combinados con un ligero toque de dolor y un licuado de emociones perversas.

—Entonces, dices que es mi culpa. —Fue lo único que respondió, sin ver al chiquillo.

Éste no fue capaz de responder.

—Si te pierdo… tú no tienes nada que ver, porque la culpa es sólo mía. —Continuó.

—Te lo dije, Levi. Te dije que yo no cambiaría nunca.

Los ojos grises se clavaron en el suelo, con el ceño fruncido, y murmuró:

—… sí, lo dijiste.

Y, agitado e impaciente, Eren preguntó:

—¿Por qué rayos pones esa cara? Lo que tenemos… es coger e irse. —Expresó— No cambia mucho a lo que yo hacía antes con las mujeres, sólo que ahora… es contigo.

En ese segundo, Levi pensó que no estaría tan mal que mataran al mocoso, sólo por ser la cosa más imbécil que había caminado sobre la Tierra.

—… Claro, idiota, es por eso. —Contestó el moreno, amargamente— Justamente por eso quiero detenerte. Porque, si te matan, me voy a tardar en encontrar alguien más con quien coger. —Soltó, con un sarcasmo venenoso.

—… Te daré dinero para que te pagues una puta, en lo que encuentras algo más estable-

Levi ni siquiera lo pensó.

En cuanto oyó esas palabras brotar de la boca de Eren, su puño se impactó en la cara trigueña con tanta rabia y tanto dolor, que se dio cuenta de haber soltado el puñetazo en cuanto el mocoso estuvo en el suelo, intentando controlar la hemorragia nasal; la sangre asomándose masivamente por el cuenco formado por sus manos.

—¡De verdad eres un pedazo de mierda! —Lo azotó con un grito, alzándolo por el cuello y escudriñándolo con furia— ¡Vete, maldito imbécil! ¡Ve a que te maten! —Gritó. —¡¿A quién mierda le importa que te mueras, de todos modos?! ¡Cualquier puta malbaratada puede ocupar tu lugar! Después de todo, ¿cuál era tu maldito papel en mi vida, más que ser un agujero y gemir como puta?

—Levi, suél- —empezó, al sentir los puños pálidos y venosos aferrarse a las solapas de su camisa con más rabia, levantándolo un poco del suelo y prensándolo entre su cuerpo y el muro.

—¡Lárgate, maldito imbécil! ¡Lárgate y muérete!

Eren lo miró con ojos pasmados y bien abiertos.

—¿Estás… llorando? —Preguntó, incrédulo, sintiendo que el agarre de su cuello se debilitaba, sus pies regresando al suelo. En cuanto sintió que Levi intentaba apartarse de él, Eren lo detuvo en su lugar con un agarre firme por el brazo, inquebrantable.

—¿Por qué… tienes que ser tan estúpido? —Refunfuñó el moreno, con rabia, mientras trataba de soltarse del castaño antes de que sus brazos malditos lo absorbieran.

—Tienes que entenderme… tengo que ir. —Intentó hacerlo razonar Eren.

—Entonces vete. Qué te detiene.

El castaño tragó duro.

No sabía por qué; pero, en ese momento, el cuerpo de Eren no quería colaborar con él para alejarse, cuando había estado tan decidido segundos atrás. Algo no le permitía dejar a Levi.

Pero Levi no lo entendía.

Él no había recibido el feroz mensaje minutos atrás… conciso y desolador, derrumbándole la energía con apenas _cuatro_ palabras.

 _"_ _Eren, Annie está muerta"_

La habían asesinado en el altar, en el templo de Dios, en el instante en el que el novio le descubrió el velo; el tiroteo gritando en plena ceremonia donde el primer disparo fue para ella, sus piernas derrumbándose al sentir un dolor inaguantable en el pecho, como si le hubieran atravesado el corazón de un balazo…

El dolor enrojeciéndole el vestido blanco con el líquido de su vida, resbalando a borbotones por las numerosas capas y bordados de la tela…

" _Nunca tuve hermanos, Eren. Así que tú lo eres. No te estoy preguntando, idiota: Tú eres mi hermano"_

" _Je, Sasha es mi hermana buena. Tú eres mi hermana malvada"_

Con aquellas palabras se habían separado, rompiendo el abrazo esa tarde, antes de que Annie emprendiera la marcha hacia el altar.

Ante el recuerdo, el castaño se desplomó lleno de agonía en el suelo, frente a la mirada atenta de Levi.

—T-Tengo que ir… —repitió, con un nudo desgarrador en la garganta— Esto… esto no se puede quedar así… —gruñó, entre dientes, como una bestia adolorida en sus últimos minutos de vida.

—Iré contigo. —Decidió el mayor, borrando con la yema de su pulgar la única lágrima furiosa que resbaló por el rostro del chiquillo, tembloroso de rabia y angustia— No te preguntaré qué pasó, pero iré contigo.

Y, sin esperarlo, Eren sintió su cuerpo absorbido por el pecho firme de Levi; los brazos del castaño encerrando el cuello del mayor por reflejo, estrechándolo contra él. Aferrándose a Levi como quien ha perdido algo muy valioso y abraza lo único que le queda en el mundo, con tanta urgencia, desesperación y necesidad… mientras el moreno sentía los sollozos del menor quebrarse bajo su pecho; sollozos tan desgarradores y rabiosos, que juraban la venganza más maldita…

Aunque Eren no lo sabía, la última frase que Annie había escuchado antes de morir, había sido ésa:

 _"_ … _Al fin hiciste el favor de morirte, perra traidora_

 _Y, después de ti, sigue Eren"._

Pero, antes de hacer nada, su cuerpo ya se había desplomado, y el brillo en los ojos azules se había extinguido.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 19.**

 **Notas** : Gracias a quien ha leído la historia hasta aquí, también a quien comentó; he respondido por PM.

Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido.

Abrazos.


	20. Letal

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

A _**Dayechelon**_ , _**Nagi**_ y _**Deih**_.

 **Notas del capítulo** : Intenso. Posible _ooc_. Un poco de balística. Armas, granadas y homicidios por doquier.

Al fic.

* * *

 **\- 20 -**

Había un silencio denso y helado.

Era de noche, alrededor de las ocho, cuando conducían rumbo a su venganza exitosa o hacia su tumba: Eren no lo sabía. Tampoco Levi. Sería lo que Dios o el diablo quisiera.

Levi miró las luces de los coches y los establecimientos pasearse por el rostro de Eren cuan película, conforme recorrían el camino.

Pero vio algo más preocupante.

Los ojos de Eren lucían rojos por el llanto reciente ante la noticia; heridos pero sedientos de venganza, infinitamente crueles, como hacía mucho Levi no los veía.

Eran los ojos de su secuestrador, en el primer día en el banco… cuando le disparó en la rodilla, lo raptó y lo encerró por cinco meses.

Eran los ojos de un hombre que no conocía la palabra _perdón_ … y Levi entendió que, esa misma noche, habría una matanza. Eren tenía la madera para ello, la preparación; pero, sobre todo, tenía esa incontrolable sed de vengarse. Y _eso_ lo hacía particularmente nocivo.

Por eso, no le extrañó que el tono de Eren fuera casi ronco y terrorífico:

—Te explicaré este asunto de matar. —Declaró, con los ojos verdes fijos en la carretera, fieros y mortíferos.

Levi asintió.

—Empezaré por lo básico. —Decidió— Al disparar, hay cuatro puntos esenciales: Distancia, parte del cuerpo dañada, tipo de arma y calibre de la bala. Los _cuatro_ son fundamentales para incapacitar o matar a la persona. —Puntualizó, tan neutral como si comentara el clima. —Hay muertes lentas y rápidas, dependiendo de las cuatro cosas que te decía. Hoy sólo te hablaré de las muertes rápidas, creo que son las que necesitas saber.

—Bien.

El chico continuó.

—Cuando dispares, concéntrate en estas partes: Primero, _tórax_. Ése es básico, le jodes el corazón y la respiración de un golpe… disparando ahí, el sujeto caerá al instante. —Explicó, serio y concentrado el camino— Segundo, tálamo e hipófisis; eso _es_ -

—Cerebro. —Concedió el moreno.

—… Sí. —Consintió— Para atacar el tálamo o la hipófisis, apunta el disparo a los ojos. —Sugirió. —Te servirán como blanco. Si disparas a esas partes del cerebro, la persona muere inmediatamente.

—Entiendo.

El castaño agregó:

—Tercero: Cuello, abdomen, ingle, columna vertebral… creo que es lo más urgente. —Consideró el menor— Algo más: Cuando dispares, _no debes dudar_. No dudes un segundo, porque ese segundo te puede costar la vida.

El moreno no contestó, solo miró que Eren se estiraba para abrir la guantera de la camioneta, donde Levi encontró una pistola negra, seguido de un:

—Te presto ésta. Ahora, balas —retomó el castaño, tanteando la guantera—. Hay tres cajas aquí. Saca las que digan _357_ , ésas son para ti. Pásame las que digan 44 y _50_ -

—Cuál es la diferencia, mocoso.

—Ah. Son diferentes por el calibre. —Comentó— Si el calibre es _bajo_ , hay _menor_ daño, pero es más fácil y rápido cargar el arma. Con el alto… el daño es grave, pero es difícil cargarla. Los disparos son más lentos también.

—Estás tomando el calibre _alto_ …

—Sí, porque pienso volarles la cara a esos hijos de perra de un tiro —respondió Eren, enfurecido—. Es tardado cargarla con ese calibre… pero ya estoy acostumbrado. No voy a fallar.

La mirada gris se desvió hacia el asfalto que recorrían.

Minutos después, Levi escuchó:

—… Preferiría que no vinieras. —Confesó Eren, lentamente— Esto es algo entre ellos y yo. No quiero _que_ -

—Ya hablamos de esto. —Lo cortó el moreno— Ya lo decidí.

Eren suspiró, algo alterado.

—Necesito que recuerdes muy bien lo que te dije. —Indicó el menor— En el mejor de los casos, yo me haré cargo de todo.

—Mira, mocoso. —Atacó el azabache, con ojos serios, desagradado por el trato tan "delicado" que Eren le estaba dando— Para matar sólo tienes que darme una razón. Cuando asaltaron el banco, yo tenía una de éstas para casos de emergencia. —Levi apretó el arma al comentarlo. —Me conociste con un arma en la mano, y la hubiera usado si no me hubieras jodido la rodilla. No me trates como a una damita.

Eren tragó saliva, pero asintió.

Y, mientras continuaban el camino al cuartel, el castaño observó al mayor cargar el arma —algo lenta pero acertadamente— para quedarse en silencio después, pensando, con los ojos grises en la ruta.

El castaño no lo evitó.

Rozó con sus dedos la mano blanca cerrada en torno a la pistola; Levi no comentó nada al respecto. Los ojos grises sólo se perdieron en cómo los dedos de Eren se enlazaban con los suyos, y cómo se apretaban entre sí.

Se preguntó si ésa sería la última vez que vería aquella imagen, pero tampoco lo mencionó.

* * *

Aquello fue extraño. _Demasiado._

Seguían vivos.

Habían llegado al cuartel y visto cara a cara al jefe de Eren… y seguían _vivos_. Ni un rasguño. Ni un disparo. Ni siquiera un doblez en la ropa.

Pero Eren estaba despotricando con todo su ser.

… Bueno, lo que pasó en el cuartel, no fue lo que habían esperado.

Tampoco la figura que los observaba a lo lejos, que Eren no notó en su _"espectáculo de tirar porquería al mundo"_ , pero que Levi sí miró. Fue él quien extrajo el arma por reflejo, esperando el primer balazo.

Pero la figura se acercaba a ellos con sigilo, sin atacar, sin hablar.

No supo si sería el asesino de Annie.

* * *

—Miren quién volvió, tras sus dos meses de vacaciones sin explicación. —Se oyó la voz ronca y poderosa del líder del cuartel. Era una voz de sombras, agresividad y falta de humanidad, que aumentaron cuando agregó—… Aunque eres un jefe medio, Eren, _no puedes_ tomar esas decisiones solo. —Aseguró. —Yo tengo que estar enterado de todo.

Pero lejos de preocuparse, Eren refunfuñó:

—Cállate, cerdo. No vine a pedir disculpas. —Arremetió, levantando el arma en un segundo y apuntándola al líder, en un movimiento decidido y atroz.

Mientras tanto, Levi se quedó viendo al líder.

¿Ése era el hombre que lo había mandado secuestrar?

… ¿El socio de Erwin?

Ese sujeto trabajaba en el banco, era uno de los altos mandos…

—Ackerman. Sabía que estabas saliendo con mi _mascota_.

Entonces, al percibir el tono de voz, Levi no tuvo duda de que se trataba de él.

Pero, antes de responder, se oyó el contraataque del castaño:

—No soy tu mascota. —Espetó, entre dientes, pero el jefe lo ignoró para dirigir su diálogo al azabache.

—Subgerente, ¿sabes cuánto _dinero_ y _confianza_ tienes en tus manos, como para estar actuando de esta manera tan imprudente?

—Lo mismo te digo a ti. —Devolvió el azabache, seriamente— Eres uno de los peces gordos del Banco de Sina; todo el mundo confía en ti, y resulta que eres el _padre_ de esta cuna de pudrición. —Reprobó, en voz fuerte.

Sin embargo, el hombre no se ofendió.

Al contrario, su sonrisa se marcó con descaro.

—Veo que ahora sigues el camino de Eren. —Comentó, entre asqueado y entretenido— Honestamente, Ackerman, pensé que tenías _un poco de talento_ para elegir candidatos con quiénes acostarte… pero Eren es de lo peor que puedes encontrar; una rata que salió desde lo más putrefacto del _drenaje_ -

—Del drenaje, no; del _infierno_. Y te lo demostraré ahora.

En ese instante, las armas de cinco hombres que los rodeaban los apuntaron también, en defensa a su líder, con un ruido metálico que indicaba gran decisión de matarlos a ambos.

—… ¿Por qué estás molesto, chiquillo? —Se interesó el hombre, con ese tono irónico, grave y repugnante que tenía por voz—… ¿porque te tomaste esas vacaciones _sin avisar_ , como si fueras tu propio patrón? Eso me lo vas a pagar, escoria. En dónde estuviste. —Exigió, amenazante.

—Eso te vale mierda. Por qué mataste a Annie. —Le gruñó el castaño.

Los ojos del hombre se viraron con burla.

—Annie… —saboreó el nombre— Tu zorra, ¿no? —Calificó, con apatía. —A pesar de que _fingían_ _odiarse_ para que no los separaran del grupo. Bien jugado, _mascota_.

—No soy tu mascota. ¡¿Por qué _carajos_ la mataste?!

El grito de Eren sonó tan desgarrador y potente que congelaba la piel.

Pero el líder se lo quedó mirando, sin interés.

—Aunque fuera una traidora y una grandísima perra… —comenzó— era buena hacker y asesina —reconoció. —La odiaba, como a ti, pero era útil. Yo no la maté.

La respuesta de Eren fue instantánea.

— _Mientes_. —Siseó el chiquillo, con infinito desprecio, amenazando a su jefe desde la mirilla de su pistola— Si no lo hiciste tú, quién.

—… ella y tú tienen más enemigos de los que crees. —Le informó el hombre— Y yo no pierdo _mi tiempo_ ni _mi dinero_ en investigarte y pagarle a alguien para que te _"truene"_. —Explicó, secamente. —Tengo mierdas mejores qué hacer con mi tiempo y dinero. No todo se trata de ti y de tu zorra, maldito mocoso creído. —Rezongó, con desdén.

—¿Entonces? —Replicó el castaño, fríamente.

—Te diré quién lo hizo… si me dices algo a cambio.

El menor no contestó, pero no parecía cerrado al trueque.

—Te diré quién fue —propuso—, si me dices qué hiciste en estos dos meses.

— _No_. —Refutó Eren, terminantemente, sintiendo la mirada intensa del azabache sobre él.

El jefe articuló una mueca de desagrado, y recordó:

—Les dijiste a mis hombres que no podían _llamarte_ ni _buscarte_ , antes de perderte por _dos meses_ —relató—. Eres nuestro negociador, maldito bastardo. Y decidiste tomarte unas _vacaciones_ como si te mandaras tú solo y fuera tu negocio.

Eren no habló.

— _Qué hiciste._ —Exigió el jefe.

—No te diré. Puedes esperar mi respuesta con tu dedo metido en el culo. —Contestó Eren, descaradamente.

Casi se oyeron los dientes del jefe rechinar de cólera.

Sin embargo, respondió:

—… Así quería tenerte desde hace mucho, maldita escoria castaña. Entre las pistolas de mis hombres, a ti y al traidor de Ackerman.

—… y tú mismo cómo mierdas te haces llamar. —Replicó Levi, tajantemente, recordando el puesto de ese hombre en el banco.

Entonces, cortantemente, el líder les dedicó:

—Los mataría a los dos aquí mismo… —inició— pero prefiero que lo hagan esos cerdos que acabaron con Annie. Tengo el video de cómo la mataron, ¿quieres verlo? —El castaño descubrió los dientes, la yema de su índice tanteando peligrosamente el gatillo, con infinito rencor. —El video viene con una dirección. —Le informó, lanzándole una caja plástica de un disco que Eren atrapó en el aire, echando un vistazo a la dirección— Si no te matan ahí, que lo dudo… te estaré vigilando, _mascota_. Aunque te metas debajo de la tierra. Aunque vivas en el drenaje. Aunque vivas en el infierno, te encontraré y te acabaré. —Emitió, con una seguridad salvaje y brutal. —Pero, por ahora, te dejaré ir para que _ellos_ te cuenten cómo la mataron: Cómo le metieron más de veinte balazos en su propia boda… frente a su novio, los invitados y frente al mismísimo Dios que no la salvó —describió, tétricamente.

—¡Cabrón! —Vociferó el castaño, colérico, y se detuvo en seco al oír un disparo estallar muy cerca de sus pies.

El jefe volvió a cargar el arma.

—El próximo balazo irá directo a tu cara si no te largas _ahora_. —Advirtió el líder— Podrías evitarte problemas _conmigo_ … si me dices qué hiciste esos dos meses. Sigo esperando.

A pesar del tono de amenaza, Eren alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

 _Oh, no._ El mocoso tenía ese brillo en los ojos de cuando iba a decir una barbaridad.

—Hagamos esto —empezó Eren, con una sonrisa que, Levi supo, los llevaría a la ruina—: Si tú te metes una dinamita por el culo, agarras un encendedor y le prendes fuego… a los pedazos volados de tu culo, les contaré _qué hice_ en esos dos meses. —Propuso el mocoso, con insoportable descaro.

… ¿Acaso el chiquillo _no pensaba_ ni _veía_ que estaban rodeados por seis armas y que los iban a matar si Eren _seguía_ soltando sus "joyitas" por la boca?

No, la pregunta se respondía sola: _Eren no pensaba._

—Espero que recuerdes esas palabras cuando te mueras, chiquillo. Cuando te maten allá.

* * *

No, ese resultado no había estado en sus planes.

Entonces, estaban apoyados contra aquella camioneta: Eren maldiciendo por la escena recién vivida, y Levi con los ojos en la figura que se avecinaba.

Una figura con una gabardina similar a la de Eren, con un aura de fatalidad y crimen, manos en los bolsillos.

Aquello no lucía bien.

* * *

Cuando la silueta se detuvo frente a ellos, Levi notó de inmediato la pistola en su mano…

Pero, antes de hacer nada, miró que la figura cambió el arma de posición: La tomó por el cañón, ofreciéndosela a Eren para que la tomara por la culata.

Eso era señal de que se acercaba por la paz.

Y el moreno lo _corroboró_ cuando escuchó el:

—… El jefe no lo hizo, Eren. No es a quien buscas.

Los labios de Levi se abrieron ligeramente al reconocer aquella voz.

Pero, a pesar de la actitud pacífica del extraño, el castaño aventó:

—¿Tú cómo demonios-?

—Mi área es investigación. —Le recordó— Así que eso hice: Investigué y _no fue él_.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Lanzó el menor.

—Por lo que tú crees.

—No necesito tu ayuda. —Espetó, enfurecido— Además, no comprendo por qué querrías ayudarme. No somos amigos, ni nada.

Pero la réplica no tardó en llegar:

—Quiero ayudarte porque estás solo, Eren. —Aseguró, sin dejar de ofrecer su arma— Por la misma razón por la que quiere ayudarte Levi-

—Por lástima. —Interrumpió el chico, huraño.

La figura se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es _en serio_ , Eren? ¿Crees que alguien como tú despierta _lástima_? —Abrió la pregunta, casi con ironía— ¿Siendo el mejor asesino del grupo, el jefe medio de una banda criminal? Te aseguro que no es lástima. —Señaló. —Quiero ayudarte por dos razones: Porque estás solo y porque lo de Annie fue injusto.

Sin embargo, desconfiadamente, Eren rezongó:

—Vienes de la nada diciendo que _quieres ayudarme_ , es sospechoso. Seguro es un ataque a _traición_ -

La figura bufó.

—Eren. La razón por la que te he ayudado _tan poco_ , es porque sólo me has pedido ayuda _una vez_. —Afirmó— Cuando Levi me dijo que estabas herido, te llevé medicamentos. —Rememoró. —Te ayudé a liberar a Levi porque tú me lo pediste, aunque corría el riesgo de que me descubrieran y rajaran el cuello. —Agregó— En las _dos veces_ que he tenido que ayudarte, en ninguna te he fallado y tampoco te fallaré ahora. —Decidió. —Confía en mí.

Eren no habló.

Pero Levi veía —con bastante facilidad— que el mocoso _seguía_ cerrado _._ Y lo ratificó al escuchar:

—No conozco tus intenciones, _entonces_ -

Pero Hanji lo cortó:

—Te diré la verdad. Lo que le pasó a Annie me da asco. —Confirmó, con ojos terriblemente serios— Ella se equivocó en muchas cosas; pero, _por primera vez,_ estaba dispuesta a hacer las cosas bien. Cuando intentó elegir el camino correcto, la balacearon. No fue justo. —Pronunció, con temible rencor. —Merece ser vengada, porque le quitaron algo que ella no podrá recuperar: su _vida_ y su _oportunidad_ _de cambiar_.

Se formó un silencio denso.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que, finalmente, Eren habló:

—… tuvo que haber sido el jefe. —Conjeturó— Annie era impensablemente fuerte. No pudo haberla matado cualquiera.

—Olvidas algo. —Añadió Hanji— Annie estaba _desprotegida_ , frente un altar. Hasta tú sabes que eso es blanco fácil. —Anotó. —Y estoy segura de que Annie no tenía ningún arma consigo… porque iba a casarse, Eren. No tenía manera de defenderse.

El castaño bajó la cabeza, apretando el puño.

—Además —continuó la castaña, los ojos fijos en el suelo mientras pensaba—… el asesinato fue _demasiado perfecto_. Estaba planeado. —Sentenció, con frialdad. —No, era peor. Estoy segura de que el plan era que _murieran los dos_ ; que estuvieras ahí. Fue suerte que no murieras con ella.

El castaño no contestó de prisa.

Pero, cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó exigente y escalofriante:

—Quién lo hizo, Hanji.

Entonces, notó que Eren le quitó el arma que le ofrecía, de un tirón brusco, arrebatándosela.

Ella resistió una sonrisa.

Ésa era la prueba de que Eren había decidido confiar.

Enseguida, la mujer replicó:

—Fue alguien a quien no has olvidado. Ni Levi. Ni Annie.

Los ojos verdes brillaron, atónitos.

* * *

Llegaron al lugar pactado.

La dirección era de un terreno aparentemente baldío; pero, por la experiencia, Eren y Hanji sabían que se trataba de una instalación subterránea, al encontrar una placa de metal mal cubierta por maleza y tierra.

—Es aquí. ¿Tienes los planos del lugar? —Le preguntó el castaño a la chica, tras haber apartado la placa y dejar expuesta la entrada a lo que parecía un túnel.

La mujer suspiró.

—No pude llegar a tanto. —Confesó— Sólo investigué _quién lo hizo_ y fui a buscarte. No me dio tiempo.

No hubo respuesta.

Pero, en ese instante, la castaña alcanzó a ver que Eren compartía unos susurros con el moreno, dando la espalda a Hanji, antes de ingresar al túnel.

—Cargaste el arma, ¿no? —Inquirió el menor, para recibir un asentimiento— Recuerda lo que te dije, sobre dónde disparar y eso. Si notas algo extraño, no lo pienses: Sólo dispara. —Indicó.

—Ya lo sé —lo cortó el azabache—. He disparado antes. Más o menos sé de qué carajos va esto.

Acto seguido, intercambiaron un:

—No te atrevas a morir.

—No te atrevas a morir.

Entonces, Hanji tuvo la sensación de que esa escena era tan auténtica como su propia boda: La preocupación palpable, la promesa de sobrevivir; de no dejarse para volverse a ver después de la tormenta, con vida.

* * *

El túnel olía a humedad, a tierra muerta y agua estancada.

Estaba infestado de oscuridad; y, conforme bajaban por una larga escalera de madera al interior del túnel, se oía —además de sus pasos y el crujido de la madera al descender— el ruido constante y desquiciante de una gotera. Pasaron unos quince minutos entre la oscuridad y un silencio maniático, sabiendo lo que iban a encontrar al final del túnel:

Un enfrentamiento.

Golpes, armas y probabilidad de muerte.

Lo único que no sabían era quién vencería y quién moriría ahí.

* * *

Fue peor de lo que se imaginaron. Mucho peor.

En el túnel, habían instalado sensores de movimiento que reportaron la actividad de los intrusos… de una manera tan rápida que, en cuanto los tres pusieron el primer pie en el fondo del túnel, en el primer cuarto con luz… se escuchó una borrasca de disparos, estallidos de granadas y el peligro arrasando con el cuartel.

Eren y Hanji habían llegado a un acuerdo: Asesinaban al culpable y se largaban de ahí. Un culpable que, por alguna razón, no querían admitir frente a Levi, diciéndole que se concentrara en _defenderse_ … que serían ellos quienes se encargarían de matar al responsable.

Pero, hasta no encontrarlo, no podían abandonar el lugar.

Pero no sospecharon que el sujeto sería tan difícil de encontrar.

Había más de cuarenta criminales ahí, casi tan feroces y preparados como Annie o Eren; disparando a diestra y siniestra, enfocando el cañón de la pistola a Eren. Y no era uno, eran casi todos.

Cuando Levi notó esto, supo que Hanji decía toda la verdad.

Los criminales atacaban a Eren como si tuvieran alguna clase de deuda: Con el hambre imparable de verlo morir, un deseo tan atroz como si los devorara; como si hubieran esperado demasiado, al descubrir que no estaba con Annie como se planeó. Entonces, habían acumulado la impaciencia y la violencia de asesinarlo, hasta alcanzar un nivel _explosivo_.

Un nivel que Levi tenía frente a sus ojos.

Mientras los otros criminales soltaban lluvias de disparos a ver _cuál_ _le atinaba_ , Eren les metía uno o dos balazos pero indudablemente efectivos, directo a los puntos que había listado: Tórax. Ojos. Cuello. Abdomen. Columna vertebral. Era como si, para Eren, el cuerpo sólo consistiera de esos puntos, los que llevaran a alguien a la _muerte_ _segura_ y _sin perder tiempo_.

… Eren le había dicho el secreto para _asesinar al instante_.

Por eso, el moreno era incapaz de fallar.

Así, después de ocho víctimas, manipular el arma se volvió más sencillo para Levi, incluso natural. Sudaba y hedía a sangre tras veinte minutos, por el esfuerzo, la velocidad y la sangre de sus víctimas que saltaba a su ropa.

Sin embargo, aunque el cuartel iba vaciándose de miembros para llenarse de cadáveres, tendidos en cada pieza que invadían… no daban con el culpable.

Notó que Eren empezaba a desesperarse, a un grado que jamás había visto. Una desesperación que se traducía en una manera más salvaje de matar: Eren disparando cada vez con más rabia, virándose impulsivamente para buscar _algo_ que hubiera quedado vivo, con una furia que escalaba con cada segundo.

A ratos, estaban Levi, Eren y Hanji juntos; en otros, había dos en una pieza y uno en otra; otras veces, estaban separados, cada uno en un terreno de ataque distinto.

Como en ese instante… en el que el suelo estaba forrado de cadáveres, mientras un moreno reemplazaba los cartuchos vacíos por balas nuevas, antes de avanzar: Recargó el arma sin ver, haciéndolo a tientas con los dedos; sus ojos atentos a su alrededor, a cualquier movimiento en falso del enemigo.

Por primera vez, estaba solo. Aparentemente.

Aun así, no dejó de vigilar su alrededor. No podía oír a Hanji, tampoco a Eren.

Sí, estaba solo.

Pero, en cuanto pensó en salir… se topó con una figura bien conocida, que contemplaba a Levi de brazos cruzados, el arma reposando en su funda de pierna; sereno y calmado.

—¿Buscas a alguien, Levi?

El azabache se volteó lentamente.

* * *

—Qué haces aquí. —Inquirió, su voz fría y distante cuan sombra.

—Te pregunto lo mismo. —Mantuvo la voz— ¿Qué hace el subgerente del Banco de Sina en un cuartel criminal?

—Tengo unos asuntos. —Respondió el azabache, sin soltar el arma que ocultaba tras él, notando que el contrario se acercaba.

—Unos asuntos… —repitió el otro, aproximándose hasta quedar frente a Levi. Su pulgar se deslizó por su rostro pálido, de una manera que hizo al moreno apretar la culata del arma— _Asuntos_. Dime la verdad.

— _No me_ _toques_ —siseó.

—Traes un arma, Levi —observó—. Has cambiado. —Le dedicó una sonrisa que se le antojó nostálgica.

Sin embargo, el azabache espetó:

—Si me rozas un pelo, te tronaré la puta cara.

El otro pareció ligeramente sorprendido.

—Esa frase… ¿en dónde la he oído? —Sintió curiosidad el joven— O, más bien, ¿a quién se la he oído?

Levi no respondió.

—Baja el arma. —Le susurró el muchacho— Ya sabes quién soy yo, sabes que no necesitas tu arma conmigo. Soy incapaz de lastimarte.

Sin embargo, el mayor notó que el otro acariciaba el arma fija en su funda de pierna.

Al verlo, el moreno ordenó:

—Déjala también tú.

Automáticamente, la mano del muchacho se alejó de la pistola en su pierna.

—Lo que digas, Levi. —Obedeció— Siempre ha sido así: "Lo que tú digas".

Los ojos grises lo miraban con desconfianza, y con tantas preguntas. Con el deseo de resolver quién era el culpable.

* * *

Levi sintió una mirada incrustada en su rostro, intensa; paseándose por sus facciones de tal forma que parecía acariciarlas con sus orbes…

—… ¿me rechazaste por ser un criminal y aceptas a uno _peor_?

El entrecejo del moreno se frunció.

—¿Qué?

Se formó un silencio.

La mirada tan fija en su rostro continuó, acentuándose de tal manera que parecía querer extraerle el alma por los ojos.

—Eres _demasiado_ para él. —Sentenció, en un susurro— No te merece. No lo conoces; estás confundido por el secuestro. Tienes el _síndrome_ -

—Tú no sabes nada de mí. —Refutó el moreno, entre dientes. Sus dedos acariciando el arma con mayor tentación.

—Te equivocas. Yo sé todo de ti. —Mantuvo, sus ojos tan serios clavándose en los grises cuan puñales.

Levi negó, y oyó al muchacho agregar:

—Te encontré secuestrado. —Le recordó el joven y, enseguida, empezó a listar— Cuando te vi, tenías un rastreador instalado en el cuello. No pudiste salir por cinco meses. Él te mataba de hambre. Te amenazaba, te gritaba, te humillaba, te pateaba la cara. _Te_ _disparó._ —Remató, con voz helada. —¿Qué tanto puede _quererte_ una persona que te hace todo eso? Dímelo tú.

El moreno bajó la mirada conforme los recuerdos hacían estragos en su mente, cuan cúmulo de gusanos.

—… Eren hacía lo que _se esperaba_ de él. —Reconoció el azabache, en voz baja— Él me culpaba por algo que vivió; tenía la idea _equivocada_ sobre mí, y Eren actuaba contra la persona que él creía que yo era. Él no es así ahora. —Apuntó. —Es alguien distinto.

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua, casi asqueado por lo que estaba escuchando.

—Nunca creí que te diría esto _a ti_ … pero tienes la mente verdaderamente jodida. —Sostuvo el más alto, con veneno— ¿Estás _justificando_ a tu secuestrador? ¿Estás _justificando_ lo que te hizo?

—… Puedo entender sus razones.

—Y dime, ¿ya se disculpó por toda la mierda que te hizo pasar?

El azabache se calló un minuto, pero pronto devolvió:

—Eso a ti no te importa. No eres nadie para hacerme preguntas.

Los ojos azules se ampliaron al oír el azote de palabras… de alguien que le importaba tanto.

Del que más le importaba.

—Es curioso. —Retomó Farlan— Mientras Eren te maltrataba y te trataba peor que basura, yo estuve ahí preocupándome por ti, buscando la manera de cómo sacarte. Dejándote mi móvil para que no estuvieras incomunicado, mandándote mensajes preguntándote cómo estabas, mandándote los planos para que escaparas. _¿Y qué hiciste?_ —Le levantó la voz, y Levi pudo ver cómo su pecho se hinchaba mientras respiraba con rencor. —El día que iba a sacarte… me _mentiste_ , por quedarte con él. Con el maldito cerdo que te dañó. Te quedaste _curándolo_ , _cuidándolo_ , usando tu conocimiento de medicina en tu _maltratador_. ¡¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar de eso?! —Le vociferó, rabioso y exigente.

—No quería irme contigo.

—Pero con él sí.

El azabache no dijo nada.

—El maldito estuvo en una explosión. —Recordó el rubio— Era un plan para que muriera, pero el muy bastardo se salvó. Y se salvó por ti. —Indicó. —… Porque, cuando él salió del edificio arrastrándose como un gusano ensangrentado, tú estuviste ahí… curándolo, _pidiéndole_ medicamentos a Hanji porque tú no podías abandonar el edificio. Y no podías abandonarlo porque él te tenía _secuestrado_. —Graznó, queriéndolo hacer ver la realidad.

Sin embargo, la única respuesta que recibió de Levi fue:

—… Cómo carajos sabes tanto.

Pero las palabras de Farlan lo dejaron inmóvil, aturdido, por la brutalidad de la aseveración.

—Yo planeé la explosión.

El azabache se lo quedó mirando.

—… Iba a matar a Eren ese día para que tú salieras. Iba a matarlo para _liberarte_. —Admitió, dejando al azabache con ojos amplios y casi pasmados— Te dije que te liberaría esa noche. Con la explosión, iba a borrar a Eren del mapa, para que tú escaparas. Lo hice por ti. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Pero Levi no lo escuchó y refutó:

—El secuestro acabó bien, como puedes ver. _No te necesité._ —Señaló el moreno, secamente— Eren se encargó de liberarme, porque no es lo que _tú crees_.

Los ojos que antes contemplaban a Levi con adoración… empezaron a plagarse de odio, de penumbras y sombras de desprecio.

—Veo que ya has elegido. —Expresó, con una voz temblorosa de repulsión— Pero me rechazaste con la excusa de que yo era un _criminal_ … pero tus ojos no tuvieron problema en ignorar eso de Eren. —Le soltó en cara, recibiendo un:

—El estúpido tiene más que _ser un_ _criminal_.

—Quieres decir que yo no tuve nada.

—Pues no. —Reconoció, con frialdad— No tenías algo que yo pudiera ver. Algo que me interesara.

—Tienes la mente tan, tan jodida… —murmuró, sin poder dejar de verlo, con incredulidad.

—Lo dices porque no puse mis ojos en ti. —Anotó— Me interesaban tus cualidades como amigo, pero no puedo verte más allá de eso. —Confirmó. —Eres manipulador, en realidad, y chantajista. No escuchas nada que no salga de tu cabeza, y tienes tanto tóxico que me envenenas…

—Y Eren es un pan de Dios. Él es un Mesías.

—No, pero el idiota tiene otras cualidades y eso no lo vas a poder cambiar.

El rubio no podía dejar de verlo con estupefacción.

—No puedo creerte esto… —expresó— No puedo.

Entonces, sintió que la mano contraria regresaba a su rostro, la sombra de su mano acariciándolo…

—Te dije que no _me_ \- —gruñó, preparando un manotazo, pero fue interrumpido por un:

—Fue mi error, supongo. —Declaró Farlan, seriamente— ¿Por qué quise ser amable? ¿Por qué me preocupé por ti? ¿Para qué me esforcé por sacarte? Si simplemente… pude haberte secuestrado y tratado como porquería, para que te enamoraras hasta la mierda de mí… —refunfuñó.

—Tú no entiendes. —Devolvió.

—No, _tú_ no entiendes. —Refutó el rubio— Pero ya es suficiente. Nunca serás capaz de verlo.

Aquel tono le extrañó.

Tenía un deje de rabia combinado con desolación…

—Es una pena que te equivocaras al elegirlo; que abogues por él y justifiques sus malos tratos —manifestó—. Eren no te conoce como yo, no ha estado al pendiente de ti como yo. Sólo mírate en este momento. —Continuó, su voz ganando mayor severidad. —Estás aquí, en un cuartel criminal lleno de gente que quiere matarlos, involucrado en la venganza _de él_ por la amiga _de él_ , arriesgándote por _sus_ caprichos. —Confirmó— Él te ha arrastrado a su perdición, a su túnel de miseria… y ¿en dónde está para protegerte? El que estás defendiendo, ¿por qué no está aquí? ¿Por qué no está contigo?

—No soy una señorita que necesita defensa. —Sentenció el moreno, haciendo bufar al más alto.

—… No se trata de ser hombre o mujer. Se trata de que _él debería saber_ que no tienes experiencia en esto y algo te puede pasar. —Reveló, con ojos críticos— Pero no, _no está contigo_ , porque está ocupado intentando completar su venganza. Porque su venganza es más importante que tú.

El azabache refutó:

—Él no me obligó a hacer nada. Yo decidí venir.

—Claro, eso eres _tú_ demostrando algo. ¿Y él? —Cuestionó, alzando el rostro con un toque de desafío—… Si él te quisiera en realidad, ni siquiera te hubiera permitido estar aquí. —Resaltó. —Si te quisiera, en primer lugar, no te habría puesto en el riesgo de morir.

Los ojos grises se clavaron en el suelo.

—No entiendes… —Fue lo único que gruñó, pero el rubio lo ignoró.

Más allá de eso, a pocos centímetros de él, Farlan le soltó:

—Yo puedo solucionar los errores de Eren. —Declaró— Puedes encontrar a una mejor persona en mí.

Los ojos grises no se apartaron del piso; el ceño peligrosamente fruncido.

La réplica de Levi tardó en llegar.

—Todos tienen errores —consideró—, y yo no voy a salir a defender al imbécil de Eren: Él la cagó muchas veces, de formas difíciles de perdonar. —Admitió. —Pero tampoco voy a ignorar que ha demostrado cambios: Que confía más, que se abre más, que me busca y se deja alcanzar… y yo veo esos cambios. Él terminó con mi secuestro a costa de todo, incluso de que pudieran matarlo por sacarme. —Continuó— Así, si él puede decidir llegar a extremos, yo puedo decidirlo también.

No vio qué expresión tenía el rubio.

Sólo escuchó silencio por casi dos minutos.

—… ésa es tu respuesta, entonces. —Resumió— No darme la oportunidad. Rechazarme de nuevo, por tercera vez.

El mayor no habló. Estaba seguro de que lo había dejado claro.

Pero una caricia en el brazo lo paralizó, una mano estrujándole la piel…

Y, cuando estuvo a punto de quitársela de encima, oyó la voz contraria colarse por su oído, deslizándose por su oreja y casi rozando sus cabellos negros.

—Eren y yo somos _lo mismo_ , pero él es peor. —Afirmó— Ya te oí decidir… y, ahora, te diré qué decido yo.

Enseguida, arrastró lentamente las palabras:

—Si no puedes estar conmigo, tampoco puedes estar con Eren. —Consideró, bajando cada vez más la voz— Si el mundo es injusto con _una_ persona… debería de ser injusto _con todas_. —Concluyó. —Si alguien no puede tener algo, entonces, el otro tampoco debería tenerlo…

Pero, conforme hablaba, los ojos grises se fueron abriendo al percibir el brillo metálico del cañón de una pistola, apareciendo de golpe en su campo visual.

Pero, antes de preparar el gatillo, escuchó claramente un susurro:

—Adiós…

Seguido del ruido de una explosión.

Una sensación húmeda…

Algo viscoso que saltó al suelo, escurriéndose, extendiéndose. Un pecho pálido cubriéndose de rojo.

Un rojo que olía a hierro, a carne… a algo vivo que iba muriendo.

* * *

—M-Me lleva la… mierda…

Eren respiraba frenéticamente, sintiendo su espalda deslizarse dolorosamente por un muro… y un dolor desgarrador en el pecho, sobre el agujero del tamaño de una bala que atravesó su hombro, sangrando copiosamente.

Alrededor de su cuerpo, había cadáveres de hombres desperdigados por el suelo, con heridas viscerales, repugnantes, coloreados de muerte.

Mover el brazo perforado era una tortura, una que lo forzaba a respirar con fuerza, haciendo que su pecho se hinchara y deshinchara obsesivamente, intentando mantener el aliento y resistir el dolor. Sentía que aquel balazo le había desgarrado el pecho y la razón. Cerró los ojos verdes, gruñendo maldiciones… y fue cuando lo encontró.

Aquella figura que le dirigía una mirada autosuficiente, mirando al castaño como a un insecto que acababa de pisar y le había arruinado la suela del zapato.

Una sonrisa lastimera, pero falsa, acompañó a esa mirada.

—… Je. ¿Estamos heridos, Eren?

Hubiera reconocido aquel timbre de voz en donde fuera.

Y, en cuanto lo hizo, toda su sangre hirvió.

—… Una herida de bala es _terriblemente_ _dolorosa_. —Prosiguió el rubio— Yo puedo acabar con tu dolor, si dices la palabra mágica. Si lo pides _por favor._

Pero la respuesta de Eren escapó de entre sus dientes:

—Bastardo, te mataré… —emitió, en un gruñido brutal y gutural— Tú mataste a Annie. Te mataré… te mataré…

La escena era espeluznante.

Desangrándose contra el muro, el castaño pronunciaba aquel mantra de promesas de muerte; su mirada brillando con todo su filo, su agresividad y su cólera… los ojos verdes parecían negros con la decisión siniestra de matarlo, de destrozarle la piel con las manos, hasta que no quedara nada de ese hombre…

Mientras la sangre se asomaba por la perforación en su hombro —escurriendo cada vez más oscura y abundante—, Eren apuntaba el arma hacia su oponente con el brazo sano pero cansado, temblando con el hambre de ver a ese hombre caer en pedazos…

—Pequeño y destruido Eren. —Suspiró— Cuántos años esperé para verte así. —Admitió. —Ibas por la vida haciendo lo que querías… tomando lo que querías. _Alguien_ te tenía que enseñar.

Pero no parecía que el castaño entendiera intimidaciones.

Porque, en ese momento, parecía un perro sumergido en un deseo sangriento, mortífero y aterrador.

—Te mataré… te mataré… —siguió jurando, sin poder parar los gruñidos de odio.

La sonrisa del rubio se acentuó.

—Sí, claro. Mírate. No puedes ni ponerte de pie. —Observó, como un adulto mira con pena a un niño que se ha caído.

—No necesito… este estúpido brazo… —rezongó, con coraje— Aunque me quede sin brazos, te patearé hasta que te mueras. Aunque me arranques los miembros, te arrancaré la piel con los dientes… —describió, tétricamente. —Mataste a Annie. La mataste. Te haré lo mismo. Te haré sentir lo que ella sintió —prometió, temblando violentamente por la rabia.

La mueca de burla no se esfumó.

—Es interesante que hables de "sentir" —concedió el rubio—… Ibas por la vida importándote una mierda lo que sintieran los demás: Agarrando lo que te gustaba, haciéndote de las mujeres que _te_ _ponían_ y tirándolas cuando acababas de usarlas… presumiendo lo bueno que eras para disparar, y lo _poco_ o _nada_ que te importaba tu vida; tratando a los demás como porquería, y robándote lo más importante que otros tenían… _sin importarte_ lo que otros pensaran o sintieran.

El cuadro se volvió aún más escalofriante.

Porque, tras esas palabras, se había formado un silencio fúnebre apenas roto por la serie macabra de _"te mataré"_ que escapaban de la boca de Eren, cada vez más rabiosos e incomprensibles, como si estuviera escupiendo los susurros con todo su rencor.

—Tú me quitaste algo que quería. —Enunció el rubio, con fuerza— Me quitaste algo que _quise_ y _adoré_ por años. Llegaste, lo secuestraste y, en un par de meses, ya le habías jodido la mente. —Narró. —Ya le habías plantado el maldito síndrome, haciéndole creer que estaba enamorado de ti.

A pesar de la confesión, Eren seguía en trance.

En uno tétrico y bestial, con el arma en mano, esperando sólo poder enfocarlo bien en la mirilla de su pistola para tirar del gatillo y acabar con él. Sin embargo, sus ojos verdes estaban casi partidos del dolor de su hombro… su contrincante lo sabía; más que eso, se regocijaba en ello, contemplando con gusto a un Eren en su papel de gusano retorciéndose de agonía, intentando apuntarlo inútilmente con su pistola, en condiciones deplorables de dolor y cansancio.

—Tú me quitaste a Levi, lo más importante que tenía. —Expuso, con aversión— Entonces, yo te quité algo importante también, a Annie. Eso, para que supieras _lo que se siente_ que te arrebaten a alguien que quieres. —Confesó. —De hecho, el plan original era que _tú_ estuvieras en la boda y la vieras morir. Y, después, ibas a seguir tú…

Eren sintió su sangre calentarse alarmantemente.

Pero, antes de siquiera percibir el calor, un rugido colérico ya había escapado de su boca:

—Lo planeaste. ¡Lo planeaste _**todo**_ , maldito bastardo!

El grito de Eren resonó por las cuatro paredes de la pieza, voraz y desgarrador, como el aullido de una bestia malherida que muerde la muerte.

Entonces, fríamente, el rubio expresó:

—… Pero Levi ya la alcanzó, ¿sabías? Ya alcanzó a Annie en el camino —le informó—. Es una pena… que se haya equivocado al elegir.

Al oír esto, el pulso del castaño se congeló.

—De qué… de qué mierda… —La voz de Eren temblaba como un hilo turbulento, sus palabras tropezándose entre sí.

La mueca del rubio se marcó.

—¿En dónde está Levi _ahora_ , Eren?

—Él está bien. —Resolvió, sin duda.

Como respuesta, el rubio se acercó al menor y lo tiró violentamente por el pelo, un disparo atronador sonando por el cuarto.

El castaño había disparado al sentir el agarre de esas manos podridas, pestilentes, en su cabello… las manos que habían asesinado a Annie. Le disparó, pero no le atinó.

Entonces, Farlan expresó:

—Estás tan consumido en porquería —musitó, dirigiendo el cañón del arma de Eren hacia un muro, a un ángulo alejado de él—, tan consumido en venganza… que _ni siquiera_ te enteraste de que Levi estaba muerto.

En ese instante, el color en la cara de Eren murió.

No pudo parpadear.

Su respiración se suspendió.

Y el grito agónico que se oyó por el cuarto, no lo mejoró.

Cuando se escuchó aquel desesperado _"¡Eren, le dispararon a Levi, no reacciona!"_

Todo en su mundo se ennegreció.

* * *

Farlan se quedó inmóvil al ver aquello.

Unos ojos verdes estaban prácticamente quemándose…

Y más se tardó en entender lo que ocurrió, que en recibirlo:

Sintió cómo su cabeza se estrellaba agresivamente contra un muro, el mismo manchado con la sangre de Eren, seguido del dolor insoportable de su cara siendo prensada contra una pared.

Luego, sintió una patada destrozarle algún órgano interno, desplomándolo al instante; y, en cuanto su cabeza tocó el suelo, recibió un salvaje pisotón que juró estuvo a punto de quebrarle el cráneo.

Pero no supo si la _acción_ era más salvaje, o las _palabras_ que Eren le dedicó:

—Hoy es tu último día de vida. —Manifestó el castaño, prensándole la cabeza violentamente con el zapato, de pie, a pesar del balazo en el hombro y que sangraba aún— Te torturaré. Te haré pedazos. Te… aniquilaré…

Conforme lo decía, sentía que la suela de la bota de Eren se incrustaba más y más en su cráneo, escuchando un crujido.

Pero la voz continuó:

—Te dispararé… hasta que no quede nada de ti —prometió—. Me acabaré las dos putas cajas de balas que tengo, metiéndotelas a ti. Te dispararé hasta que no quede ni tu sombra… ni tu polvo… ni siquiera tu recuerdo… —declaró, de una forma tan sádica que incluso la figura bajo su zapato se paralizó ante la amenaza.

Fue cuando el castaño escuchó:

—Eren, es urgente. Tienes que venir. —Lo interrumpió la castaña, al borde de los nervios, entrando como una tormenta al lugar.

—… Estoy ocupado —siseó, su voz gutural e implacable.

Pero un grito azotó la pieza:

—¡No entiendes! ¡Es Levi! —Urgió, desesperada— ¡Recibió un disparo y no deja de sangrar! ¡Tienes que sacarlo de aquí!

—Sí, pero antes… voy a matar a _esto._ —Decidió, con un tono oscuro, casi lúgubre— Le voy a cortar el cuerpo pedazo a pedazo. Quiero que este bastardo _mire_ cómo lo mato…

—Eren, ¡reacciona! ¡Escúchame!

—¡Hazte a un lado! —Le gritó, empujándola bruscamente y empuñando una navaja, presionándola mortíferamente contra el cuello del rubio—… Pídele perdón a Annie. Rebájate como una larva suplicando perdón.

—… Jamás. —Sostuvo el otro— Era una _traidora_ que merecía morir. Como mereces morir tú.

La respuesta de Eren fue tranquila, aunque no menos despiadada:

—… Cuando te equivocas de respuesta, tu profesor te pone una "tacha". Yo, en cambio, soy ligeramente más original: _Yo te rebano el cuello._

Pero antes de cumplir con aquel juramento, Eren sintió un empujón agresivo que lo impactó contra un muro; algo que le arrebató la navaja de la mano, igualmente la pistola, pateándola lejos de él…

Y, al sentirse sin armas, Eren gritó al borde de sus cuerdas vocales, sus ojos quemándose de rabia:

—¡No te metas!

Pero Hanji lo levantó por las solapas del cuello, empujándolo sin ceremonia contra la pared, colérica.

—… Creí que amabas a Levi.

—Tengo que vengarme. La venganza es todo. —Aseguró, entre dientes— Este gusano mató a Annie. Me lo pagará con su pútrida sangre…

—… y también matará a Levi si sigues perdiendo el tiempo con él, en lugar de ir a buscarlo. —Determinó, con voz fuerte— Perdiste a Armin, a Annie, y sé que quieres vengarte… pero, tu venganza ¿vale más que la vida de Levi?

—¡Él está bien! —Le rugió, aunque con un tono que parecía de auto-convencimiento— ¡No pudo haberle pasado nada!

—Le _dispararon_. Yo lo vi. —Reforzó la mujer— Le dejé un torniquete para venir a buscarte. Tienes que llevarlo a urgencias, no se ve bien.

—Pero primero- —gruñó, su mirada iracunda regresando al cuerpo debilitado del rubio, cuan venganza pendiente… cuando sintió el golpe atroz que Hanji le propinó para recuperar su atención, estrellándole la cabeza contra la pared.

—Yo me haré cargo de él. —Asumió la castaña— Deja de perder el tiempo _inútilmente_ , de comportarte como un niño terco que no mira lo que es importante. —Aseveró. —Un niño terco al que le importa más _desquitarse con la basura_ que todo lo demás.

—Te digo que Levi _está_ -

—Está grave. Cuando lo vi, pensé que estaba muerto. —Reiteró— Si no haces algo, _lo_ _estará_.

Eren negó con la cabeza, casi obsesivamente.

—Es verdad. —Subrayó Hanji, con ojos tenebrosamente serios— Por primera vez, toma una decisión _importante_ y no una decisión estúpida que, al final, vas a lamentar.

El castaño no pudo contestar.

Estaba tan pasmado, tan herido y exhausto que tuvo la sensación de derrumbarse, mientras veía que Hanji se quitaba la gasa enredada bajo la funda de pierna de su pistola; una gasa que la ayudaba a sostener la funda, ofreciéndosela a Eren.

—Hazte un torniquete en el hombro y vete. —Ordenó— Yo acabaré con esto.

Eren dudó, pero obedeció.

Le arrebató la venda a Hanji, amarrándose la herida de bala en el hombro para retrasar el sangrado. Si Eren llevaba a Levi al hospital, no podían ver que él estaba baleado, sosteniendo a otro baleado. Los agentes de investigación saltarían sobre ellos como buitres.

Buscó a Levi por todas partes.

Su corazón bombeaba con ansiedad al ingresar a cada pieza del cuartel —cada una forrada de cadáveres cuan alfombra—, deteniéndose en cada cuarto, sus ojos en cada cuerpo; su pulso enloquecido con la esperanza de que ninguno de los cadáveres fuera el de Levi.

Entonces, al ingresar a una de las piezas pintadas de muerte, el estómago de Eren casi se fue al suelo.

Al ver un cuerpo apoyado contra un muro, con las piernas y el pecho cubiertos de copiosa sangre, resbalando y formando charcos en el suelo… Los ojos verdes se pasmaron al reconocerlo.

No podía ser. No podía ser él.

Y, mientras Eren seguía en su estado de negación, observó que el cuerpo que había permanecido sentado se deslizó a un lado, herido y exhausto, hasta tenderse en el suelo… acurrucado y hundido en su propia sangre, sin poder mantener los ojos abiertos por el insufrible dolor.

Escuchó pasos apresurados y una voz; gritos frente a él, pero Levi no entendió qué decían. Sólo percibió el tono de los gritos, uno demente y urgente. Luego, de repente, Levi dejó de sentir el suelo, sintiéndose alzado en el aire… y algo que lo forzaba a mantener sus brazos en torno a un cuello, obligándolo a aferrarse a él.

—… ¿me escuchas? Necesito que te sostengas lo más fuerte que puedas. —Le suplicó una voz, una que iba desapareciendo en la inconsciencia— Te sacaré de aquí. No cierres los ojos. Sólo resiste un poco, llegaremos muy rápido. Vas a estar bien.

Tuvo la vaga sensación de que era Eren.

No por la voz, ni por lo caótico y desordenado del discurso… por sus brazos. Por el calor que nadie más tenía, salvo Eren. Por la seguridad con la que lo estrechaba, como quien sostiene a algo suyo, a algo amado.

Levi quiso responder, pero cada vez veía más negro y sentía más frío. Las palabras del castaño se habían borrado, el calor de Eren se perdió.

—No cierres los ojos. _Por favor._ Intenta parpadear, sólo eso. —Le imploró el menor, incesantemente— Te lo pido, no cierres los ojos…

Pero los párpados se habían sellado.

Eren no supo si con el descanso _parcial_ , o el descanso _total_ y _eterno_.

Pero estaba convencido de algo. De una sola cosa.

Convencido como jamás en su vida.

—… Levi, tú no vas a morir en mis brazos. —Aseguró, con una angustia que empezaba a oprimir su garganta— No me interesa mi herida, no puedo morirme hasta saber que te están atendiendo y estás fuera de peligro. —Cercioró. —No voy a verte morir, ¿me escuchaste? No voy a aceptar _nunca_ que mueras. He perdido a mucha gente importante, pero… —tembló y agregó, con infinita rabia y convicción— te lo juro por mi perra vida: No te voy a perder _a ti_.

Mientras lo decía, cargó el cuerpo del mayor en su espalda de tal forma que pudiera subir las escaleras de madera, sujetando las piernas del moreno con un brazo mientras que, con el otro, se sostenía de cada escalón para subir tan velozmente como le fuera posible… entre la densa oscuridad y la desesperación, escalando hasta la salida del túnel.

Con el pensamiento brutal de que cada minuto significaba una muerte más real para Levi…

Sintiendo el balazo en su hombro, provocándole choques eléctricos de dolor en cada movimiento… pero manteniendo un paso constante por la escalera, subiéndola sin parar hasta alcanzar el final del ducto.

Se oponía a verlo morir.

Y si tendría que llegar hasta su último esfuerzo para que Levi viviera, entonces, que así fuera.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 20.**

 **Notas** : Hola. Retomando las palabras de _**Nagi**_ , es correcto: Al fic le quedan dos o tres capítulos para terminar (espero). Ojalá se pueda cumplir el reto, a ver qué sale.

Gracias a quien leyó y a quien se tomó un tiempo para compartir su opinión. Mil gracias, he respondido por PM.

Algunas respuestas a _guests_ :

 _ **Kurtz**_ : ¡Hermosa! Me alegró mucho poder volverte a leer. Cielos, ¿había tres capítulos cuando regresaste? Dios, gracias por haberlos checado. Me alegra que la borrachera de Eren te hiciera reír, los consejos de Annie y Sasha, y la parte romántica (?) del muelle, no quería que quedara muy empalagoso (?) aunque no sé si se logró. Muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo de escribir, ¡te mando un abrazo y que estés súper!

 _ **Nagi**_ : ¡Bella! Me sorprendió mucho ver tu usuario, gracias por checar esta historia aún c': "Crei que matarian a Levi en su primer dia", jajaja no, el primero, no; el segundo (?) bueno no (…) Me alegró que me contaras que te gustó el "intercambio de vidas", era para que cada uno entendiera lo que vive el otro, creo (?). Además, mil gracias por haberte pasado por los otros fics ( / -\\)… perdona la tardanza; más bien, la investigación y las correcciones es lo que lleva algo de tiempo… siento eso. "Esto me huele a que le falta poco para acabar", es usted muy astuta, señorita. Me encantó que notaras el detalle y lo dijeras perfectamente. Ojalá no te molestara que te citara. Un abrazo muy fuerte, y espero que estés muy bien.

 _ **Lis Gonzlez**_ : ¡Linda! Me asombró mucho leerte, mil gracias por haberte pasado por esta historia y por tu opinión c': Perdona que el capítulo anterior estuviera algo fuerte y el efecto que tuvo ;-; pero gracias por haber leído, me llenó de alegría ver tu comentario. ¡Te mando un gran abrazo y que estés muy bien! c:

 _ **Guest**_ : Vaya, vaya. Miren quién volvió xDD jajaja oh hija, no te preocupes, yo sé cómo estás de tiempo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el _AruAnnie_ y bien dicho lo de los _ships_. Ese momento cuando te cuentan que Annie les recordó a una canción norteña, pero está bien (xD). Un abrazo, niña c':

Perdón si el capítulo fue algo fuerte, si hubo mucho _ooc_ , si dio miedo o algo así. Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido. Gracias a quien ha leído hasta aquí.

Abrazos.


	21. Disparo

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

A quienes han leído, porque son una gloria.

 **Notas del capítulo** : El disparo de Levi es el mismo que recibió una persona que conocí, a quien visité en el hospital por un tiempo. Capítulo dulce, pero intenso. Breve cameo de nico y alguien apreciado (como personajes ambientales).

 _Penúltima parte._

Al fic.

* * *

- **21** -

Todo a su alrededor se movía demasiado rápido. Las escenas, las imágenes y los ruidos se mezclaban en un licuado sin sentido.

Y tenía sueño. Mucho sueño. Como jamás en su vida.

Levi tenía la sensación de estar flotando, de tener la mente desconectada del cuerpo, que no le respondía en lo más mínimo. La sangre seca en su nariz, su cuello y su pecho; la trayectoria del disparo ardiéndole… aunque ya se había acostumbrado al dolor tras casi una hora. Escuchaba gritos urgentes combinados con el chirrido de las llantas de una camilla, avanzando a una velocidad frenética por los pasillos. Al mismo tiempo, lo azotó un potente olor a cloro, desinfectante y medicamentos, mezclado con las imágenes de paredes blancas y figuras con batas, que la camilla iba esquivando como sombras, sin rostro ni identidad.

No sabía que le revisaban el pulso en ese instante, que le metían sondas por la nariz y la garganta, los enfermeros intercambiando una serie de _"presión sesenta sobre cuarenta, bajando"_.

No sentía la camilla fría bajo su cuerpo.

No sentía nada. Era como si nada fuera real.

Lo último que oyó fue un ruido atronador: Era el estallido de las puertas de terapia intensiva al abrirse de golpe, y una serie de órdenes de _"alisten quirófano, inicia cirugía"._

Todo se oscureció.

* * *

En los hospitales se veía de todo. No había muchas cosas que pudieran sorprender al personal.

Sin embargo, ver a un castaño entrar a urgencias con otro joven en brazos —uno que, sin duda, había sido baleado— y la manera tan agresiva en la que demandó atención médica, no era algo que se viera todos los días.

—¡No me importa el resto de sus pacientes, por mí se pueden morir todos! —Bramó, lleno de tensión, cuando le dijeron a Eren que "esperara un momento porque tenían muchas emergencias que atender"— ¡Usted tiene que concentrarse en Levi!

La exigencia resonó con fuerza por el pasillo, en la entrada de urgencias, frente al encargado de área.

—Si quiere dinero, sólo diga el número y se lo daré ahora mismo en efectivo —aseguró el castaño.

El paramédico tragó saliva.

—Muchacho, haremos todo lo que podamos-

—¡Pues háganlo más rápido! —Demandó— Ya sé cómo funciona el cochino mundo. —Murmuró y, con ojos filosos, sacó de su gabardina un manojo de billetes tan grande que apenas le cabía en la mano, ante los ojos pasmados de las enfermeras y médicos— Tomen. Es un millón. Ahora, velocidad. —Exigió, fríamente, mientras el personal intercambiaba miradas confusas.

—Haremos lo que tengamos en las manos…

—No, ustedes lo van a salvar. —Señaló— Y, si no lo hacen, _acuérdense bien de este día._ —Siseó.

Por alguna razón, los enfermeros temblaron ante el tono de voz y esa mirada tan tenebrosa.

Algo tenía ese chico, un aura de oscuridad y amenaza que no sabían cómo explicar en alguien tan joven.

Pero funcionó.

Acercaron una camilla y se llevaron al moreno, de prisa. Eren acabó recargándose en una pared, sintiendo que no le faltaba mucho para desmayarse él también.

Pero no tuvo tiempo ni para eso, cuando una trabajadora social con voz supersónica lo interceptó. No dejaba de pedirle datos sobre el suceso, sobre Levi y sobre él mismo.

—Necesito estos datos para su registro. Es indispensable para el hospital contar con su expediente para atenderlo.

El castaño sentía que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo, debido al dolor desgarrador en su hombro. No obstante, tragó saliva y asintió, muy a su pesar.

—Nombre. Edad. Ocupación. Fecha y lugar de nacimiento…

Eren respondió a cada pregunta, en voz baja, casi quebradiza. En algún momento, la mujer lo vio llevarse la mano al hombro, rozándolo como para aminorar un daño secreto.

—… ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Perfectamente. Es un tic nervioso. —Mintió el joven. El dolor del balazo lo estaba partiendo vivo.

—Necesitamos el contacto de un familiar para darle noticias. —Continuó la empleada— También para los pagos, en caso de no contar con seguro médico. ¿Me puede proporcionar algún contacto?

En ese instante, la mujer miró a Eren asombrarse y callarse.

—¿Puede proporcionarlo? —Insistió.

Casi un minuto después, el castaño contestó:

—… él no tiene familia.

Ella parpadeó lentamente.

—¿Qué es usted de él?

El muchacho frunció el ceño, meditando, hasta que respondió:

—Bueno, mentí: Somos primos, muy lejanos, pero primos.

Enseguida, la mujer bajó su bloc de notas; y, con una mirada severa incrustada en Eren, resolvió:

—Eso es imposible.

Por un momento, Eren no supo qué decir.

—No, digo la verdad. —Recalcó.

—… Lo lamento, no puedo darle noticias. —Estableció la mujer— Necesito que venga un familiar que compruebe su parentesco. Con _permi_ -

Pero Eren la cortó:

—Él es mi pareja. Por eso lo traje yo.

La mujer se volteó lentamente, claramente impresionada.

—Lo único que se me ocurre para comprobarlo… es que me pregunte sobre rasgos en su cuerpo normalmente ocultos bajo la ropa. —Sugirió— Ya sabe, porque nos hemos acostado varias veces.

La empleada apenas podía parpadear ante el lujo de detalles.

—… Voy a comentarlo con mi supervisor. —Mencionó.

Eren sonrió.

—… Coméntele también que yo estaré a cargo de los pagos. —Agregó el chiquillo, en voz segura aunque lastimada por la herida reciente, la misma que trataba de disimular.

Aún con el dolor, sus palabras parecieron tener un efecto mágico en la mujer.

—También dígale que soy muy puntual para pagar —añadió—, y que estoy acostumbrado a dar propinas _generosas_.

La trabajadora social no respondió, sólo siguió su camino.

Sin embargo, Eren tuvo la sensación de haber movido una palanca de convencimiento.

* * *

Pasaron dos días en los que no tuvo noticias.

No supo si Levi vivía o no. El personal médico sólo mencionaba que "esperaban una respuesta"… eso tampoco le decía gran cosa.

Llevaba dos días ahí, sin moverse de la sala de espera. Sentía que, en el momento que se alejara un poco, algo podría pasar. Algo malo. Aunque no estuviera haciendo nada útil ahí y quienes hacían el trabajo eran los enfermeros y los médicos, estar en la sala lo ayudaba a mantener su equilibrio mental. Eren no podía estar en otra parte. No había lugar en el mundo donde estar más que ahí, cerca de donde atendían a Levi.

Se lo habían dicho más de diez veces: Que se fuera a casa. Que alguien le llamaría. Que descansara. Que se bañara, comiera algo y regresara. Que se miraba exhausto. Que podría enfermarse.

Nada de eso le importaba.

Sólo recibir la noticia de que el moreno estaba bien.

* * *

Estaba frente a una máquina expendedora de bocadillos y café, en el área pediátrica. En realidad, esa comida empaquetada era lo que lo tenía con vida en el hospital. Sabía que había puestos de comida fuera de la clínica, pero no quería pensar en salir ni un minuto, así que se conformaba con la comida con sabor a plástico y el café agrio y mal tostado.

Ese día, el segundo, Eren empezó a sentir fiebre y más dolor. Se dijo que tenía que comer mejor y dormir un poco más… pero la realidad iba más allá: Su herida de bala se estaba infectando.

El día anterior, Eren había robado material médico del área de enfermería: Gasas, antiséptico, desinfectante, algodones, aguja para sutura e hilo, atendiéndose él mismo encerrado en un baño. Lavándose la herida con agua fría mientras maldecía, raspando con su navaja el tejido muerto de su hombro para quitarlo, para después suturar, intentando controlar el sangrado mientras cosía. Los algodones iban cayendo en el lavamanos, húmedos de sangre oscura y el color del antiséptico. Eren estaba acostumbrado a tratar sus heridas: Como criminal, no podía darse el lujo de frecuentar hospitales, y la más capacitada del cuartel en heridas era Hanji… pero su relación con Hanji no era nada buena. Era cuestión de hacer la matemática para concluir que Eren no tenía más remedio que ser su propio doctor.

Sin embargo, Eren jamás se había tratado una herida por balazo. Era casi traumático.

Más aún cuando se sacó la bala del hombro, cubierta de pequeños trozos de carne y sangre coagulada, guardándola en el bolsillo. No quería dejar algo sospechoso en ese hospital, ya demasiada curiosidad despertó el cómo había llevado a Levi.

Así, estaba en la máquina expendedora, intentando mantener la calma mientras presionaba el número del té helado en el despachador. Quería dormir esa vez; así que, por primera vez, rechazó el café.

Pero, mientras esperaba a que la máquina arrojara el producto, oyó una voz que lo paralizó.

—Es delicado que camines mucho, así que espérame aquí. Iré por el auto, no me tardo —le decía la voz—. Cuando esté en la entrada del hospital, te llamo para que salgas.

—Sí, gracias.

Entonces, el castaño miró que la figura se alejaba… y la persona que le agradeció se quedó sentada. Era una mujer, que había levantado la cabeza al sentir unos ojos verdes sobre ella… y empalideció al reconocer de quién eran.

A su vez, Eren se asombró al ver lo que ella tenía en brazos…

—… ¿Eren?

Rayos, debió haberse ido.

Ahora, estaba metido en un cuadro muy incómodo.

O, quizá, no tanto… pero no sabía cómo reaccionar en esa situación.

Jamás había imaginado a una Mikasa sentada en el hospital, con un bebé en brazos…

—… ¿Tuviste un hijo?

Pero la chica no respondió. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas al mirar al castaño. Lágrimas que empezaron a deslizarse por sus pómulos, sus ojos negros fijos en el muchacho.

—Uh… ¿quieres algo? —Preguntó, frente a la máquina expendedora, sin saber muy bien qué decir. La chica lo miraba con un monstruo de emociones manipulando su cara, sacudiéndole los labios de incredulidad.

Y, cuando por fin pudo articular algo, fue un:

—… Le dijiste a Jean que rompías el compromiso conmigo. Ni siquiera pudiste buscarme. Ni siquiera pudiste enfrentarme —lo criticó—. No sé cómo te haces llamar hombre, Eren. Eso tiene que ser un error.

El castaño no respondió.

—¿Por qué? —Exigió ella, seriamente.

El muchacho bufó. No era la clase de situación que quería enfrentar, menos ahí, con Levi recién baleado.

Sin embargo, supo la chica merecía una explicación. Sin más, tomó el producto del despachador y, acercándose a la mujer, tomó asiento a su lado. Luego, sin verla a los ojos, le contó:

—La relación que teníamos… era muy venenosa ya. —Empezó— Me engañabas y te engañaba. Llegamos a un punto en el que sólo se trataba de quién dañaba más al otro…

—¿De qué _rayos_ -? —Inició ella, sin dejar de verlo.

Eren suspiró.

—Las primeras veces que te dejé plantada en citas… era porque Jean me pedía favores de cubrir sus turnos. —Le explicó— Entonces, cuando yo hacía su trabajo, él te buscaba y te decía que te abandoné porque no me importabas, supongo. —Opinó. —Sabía que, tarde o temprano, él iba a convencerte; se notaba que te quería demasiado… y también pensé que serías más feliz con Jean que conmigo. —Añadió— Porque… Jean dejó _las andadas_ por ti, ¿no?

La morena lo observaba, sorprendida, pero asintió.

—Pues, yo no hubiera sido capaz de eso. —Aceptó— Apuesto que… cada día, Jean te demuestra cuánto le importas, y no deja de sonreír porque tuviste un hijo.

Mikasa no habló, pero Eren tenía razón.

Entonces, la mujer sintió un pinchazo al descubrir los ojos verdes pasearse por la carita del niño, envuelto en cobijas, para mantenerlo abrigado y protegido.

—Al menos, no tiene su cara de caballo. —Observó el castaño, sin evitar una sonrisa que la morena contempló como alguna clase de milagro.

En muy raras ocasiones había visto a Eren sonreír.

Y, con un nudo en la garganta, le confesó:

—Siempre quise que mi hijo tuviera tus ojos, Eren.

El chico levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—Te amé como no tienes una idea. —Le contó, con voz temblorosa, angustiada— Y me dolió demasiado ver cómo ocurrieron las cosas, cómo te perdí… cómo nos perdimos. —Corrigió y agregó. —Me hubiera gustado que mi hijo fuera tuyo.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron, casi pasmados.

—… pero no puedo ni quiero cambiarlo, porque desde que supe que estaba dentro de mí… desde entonces, lo amo. —Le dijo la chica, acariciando la frente pequeñita entre los cobertores, lisa y dulce bajo sus manos.

La piel de un recién nacido, suave, cálido y querido.

Al verla en su rol de madre, el castaño opinó:

—¿Sabes? Elegiste lo correcto al quedarte con él. —Soltó, con la mirada perdida en el bulto entre las frazadas— Sólo él podía darte la vida que mereces. Siempre lo he creído… eres una buena mujer que merece ser feliz.

Se formó un silencio, en el que miró los párpados de Mikasa cerrarse con fuerza, con algún dolor silencioso; un recuerdo, quizás, o algún pensamiento.

—Quisiera decirte algo a ti… —comenzó la chica— Quisiera devolverte el halago, pero no puedo. —Expresó. —Me hiciste tanto daño… te veo, y recuerdo lo mucho que te quise y quiero volver contigo, aunque esté mal, pero no sé por qué te extraño. —Le contó—… Aun así, espero poder querer a Jean, él ha hecho tanto para que yo lo quiera… —Le confesó. —Pero es difícil, porque te veo a ti en él. Quisiera que él fuera tú.

El muchacho bufó.

—Te lo dije muchas veces, ¿no? —Le preguntó Eren— Yo nunca podría hacer feliz a nadie. Eso lo supiste de primera mano: Nunca pude ni podré hacerte feliz.

La mujer no habló por un rato.

—No sé por qué estás aquí, en el hospital… —dijo ella— pero, si es por una persona, la envidio. Porque ella obtuvo de ti algo que yo siempre quise: Tu tiempo, tu preocupación. —Expresó, seriamente. —Sé cuánto odias los hospitales; por eso, jamás esperé encontrarte en uno… así que imagino que debe ser alguien importante.

Eren no respondió, pero sintió tanta verdad en sus palabras.

—Quiero acabar con esto por la paz. —Concluyó la chica— Yo encontré a Jean… y espero que esta persona sea lo que necesitas. Que, al pensar en ella, sientas alegría de vivir.

Entonces, Eren murmuró, casi irónico:

—Je. Para las escorias como yo, no existe algo como "la alegría de vivir"…

—Sólo sé que las cosas no existen para los que no abren los ojos, Eren.

El chico se la quedó mirando, bastante asombrado.

Mikasa abrazó al niño dulcemente, levantándose para alejarse de ahí.

—Cuídate, Mika.

Se detuvo en seco al oír aquel mote.

Y, dolorosamente, recordó:

—Así me llamabas cuando éramos niños…

Eren sonrió ligeramente.

—Si Jean te hace algo malo o no te obedece, avísame para meterle un balazo entre las piernas.

Mikasa sintió un nudo en la garganta, y un peso en las piernas que amenazaba con llevarla al suelo. Era el efecto que tenía el hombre que amó, que había perdido y que sólo podía tener como amigo o menos…

Al aceptar ese final, ella asintió con pesar, antes de partir.

Fuera cual fuera la razón que tenía a Eren en la clínica, esperó que _esa persona_ fuera la felicidad del muchacho.

Al menos, por una vez en la vida de Eren.

—… ¿Estás aquí por el paciente Ackerman?

Eren se giró en dirección a la enfermera bajita, levantándose para encararla.

—Sí.

—Puedes pasar diez minutos con él. Sígueme para que te cambies.

Eren seguía confundido.

—Pero, ¿cómo está?

No recibió respuesta.

* * *

—¿Puedo pasar en unos minutos? —Preguntó Eren, inquieto, y la enfermera respondió que estaba bien; que, cuando estuviera listo, la buscara para acompañarlo.

Sintió algo extraño.

A pesar de haber esperado _dos días_ para verlo, al momento de la verdad, Eren no se sintió capaz de ver a Levi. Aunque fuera un cuerpo en una camilla, inconsciente y lleno de sondas, que probablemente no vería al castaño ni le recriminaría nada.

Sin embargo, cuando Eren imaginó la escena… cuando _imaginó_ que entraba al cuarto y veía en lo que los médicos habían convertido el cuerpo de Levi, _ver_ hasta qué extremo su terquedad había afectado al moreno… era lo más doloroso que Eren tenía que enfrentar.

 _La realidad._

Porque no sabía si Levi viviría o moriría.

Y, aunque querría darlo todo por salvarlo, no estaba en sus manos. Tampoco podía retroceder el tiempo para evitar que Levi lo acompañara, ni recibir el disparo en su lugar.

 _Nada_ , no podía hacer _nada_.

Estuvo a punto de decir que no quería verlo… no porque no quisiera en verdad, más bien, porque no podía enfrentarlo.

Pero a Eren se le ocurrió algo más, y pensó que _tenía que verlo_.

—Diez minutos. —Repitió la enfermera antes de salir.

Al verla marcharse, Eren se quedó con la sensación de la ropa sanitaria en el cuerpo, cuando lo hicieron cambiarse para visitar a un interno.

Y, aunque la enfermera había enfatizado el _"sólo asomarse"_ antes de irse a atender a otros pacientes…

Eren cerró la puerta, corrió el seguro y se inclinó en la camilla.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en cualquier dirección salvo al cuerpo: Miró el soporte de la camilla de Levi, los instrumentos médicos cercanos, el suelo que olía a desinfectante, las paredes blancas… pasaron cinco minutos en los que Eren no dijo nada.

Era como si romper el silencio del cuarto y profanar el descanso de Levi fueran un crimen contra la humanidad…

Tragó saliva.

Frente al moreno, Eren se sintió vacío de palabras. Su garganta se había convertido en algo decorativo, sin una verdadera función.

Pero no pudo soportarlo más… y lo decidió en ese instante.

Decidió que sería la única vez que le hablaría.

La única y la última.

—Mierda, creo que me quedan como cinco minutos… —se dijo a sí mismo, echando un vistazo a la puerta por instinto, por si alguien se asomaba o irrumpía. Una parte de él incluso quería eso.

Pero no había nadie más que ellos dos. Y el silencio.

Entonces, respiró profundamente y declaró:

—Cuando estabas sano… —comenzó el menor, con un nudo en la garganta— yo nunca, nunca te lo dije, Levi… nunca te dije que te amaba con toda mi perra vida. —Soltó, apenas con un hilo de voz. —Pensé en decírtelo varias veces, en tantas oportunidades, especialmente cuando viví contigo —confesó— pero… en lugar de decírtelo, me quedaba viendo el ángulo de tu cara cuando leías y yo fingía ver el televisor, cuando en realidad te miraba leer. Mierda, mil veces mierda… —maldijo el castaño, frotándose la frente con exasperación. —Por qué no te lo dije entonces. En todas esas veces. Ni le dije a Annie que era mi mejor amiga… que era la mejor chica que había conocido, aunque me gritara y me puteara, Annie era así. Y tú… —escuchó su propia voz quebrarse, aunque intentó mantener la fortaleza para seguir el discurso— Levi, no puedes… tú no puedes hacerme esto. Puta madre, no te atrevas. —Gruñó, con enfado. —Si te atreves a irte… te voy a odiar siempre. Te voy a odiar y luego me moriré.

Apretó los puños y los párpados, antes de añadir:

—Por favor, sólo… deja de hacer el imbécil. —Escupió—… Sólo mueve un ojo o respira más fuerte para saber que sigues ahí, que escuchas algo de lo que digo. —Le pidió. —Mierda, jamás en mi vida me había visto como una maldita cubeta de llanto… ya ves lo que me haces. Ya ves que sí quiero que vuelvas. Ya ves que es cierto. Ya ves que me voy a putas morir sin ti…

Se llevó la mano a los cabellos, apretándolos con frustración, al igual que los dientes.

—Ya lo pensé… me quedaré hasta que me digan que estás bien. Haré cada pago —prometió—, pero no volverás a quedar así por mí. No voy a verte en esta condición otra vez. Juro que voy a dejar de dañarte, que jamás volverás a pasar por esto. —Expresó, con decisión. —Sólo te he causado dolor, desde que te conocí, y parece que no aprendo porque lo _sigo_ haciendo… —se criticó y agregó— Te extrañaré… pero _esto_ es la prueba de que no quiero dañarte más; no se me ocurre otra cosa qué hacer más _que_ -

Oyó un ruido insistente del pomo de la puerta, al descubrirla asegurada; el pomo moviéndose como una reprimenda para Eren por haber cerrado cuando estaba prohibido.

Enseguida, el castaño se enjugó las primeras lágrimas que se habían asomado, intentando mantener una expresión indiferente.

Sabía que el tiempo se había terminado.

* * *

Pasó una semana.

Cuando Levi abrió los ojos, era como si unas manchas de colores se unieran hasta empezar a formar imágenes: Era el cuarto de una clínica, estaba solo… y todo el cuerpo le dolía, el daño concentrado en su garganta, en la insoportable trayectoria del balazo…

¿De verdad había sobrevivido al disparo?

No cabía duda que ni Dios ni el diablo querían pelearse por Levi. Entonces, lo habían arrojado de regreso al mundo para que él se las apañara.

Luego, notó que no podía hablar.

La bala había rozado cerca de sus cuerdas vocales y las había congelado… esperó que con ejercicios pudiera rehabilitar el habla.

¿Quién lo había llevado ahí?

Lo último que recordaba era el túnel, el disparo, y a Farlan… ¿cómo lo habían sacado del cuartel a tiempo? ¿Cómo lo habían cargado y cruzado la escalera de madera, que era la única forma de entrar y salir del ducto? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿El hospital era una ilusión? ¿O el túnel era una ilusión?

No podía serlo.

Tenía en el cuerpo todas las heridas que había sufrido.

—Señor Ackerman, ya despertó.

Ahora sí estaba seguro de ello. No podía hablar.

Entonces, le hizo a la enfermera una seña de que le pasara con qué escribir. La mujer asintió, tendiéndole el reverso de una receta y una pluma que guardaba entre su cabello.

Mientras ella le preguntaba cómo se sentía, Levi escribió.

 _"¿Cuándo puedo salir de aquí?"_

Sin embargo, la enfermera tomó el camino largo, respondiendo _todo lo que no le preguntó_ hasta llegar a lo indicado.

—… Recibió un disparo en la nariz, invadió su garganta y la bala se alojó en una de sus vértebras torácicas. —Le explicó— Es normal que, por la trayectoria del disparo, sus cuerdas vocales estén paralizadas. Pero recuperará la voz.

Levi señaló a la pregunta con el dedo, insistentemente.

—Ah, sí. —Recordó— Que usted despierte es un gran paso ya, el médico vendrá a evaluarlo en unas horas. Después, él estimará cuándo podremos darlo de alta.

Levi tomó la pluma y volvió a escribir:

 _"¿Aproximado?"_

Ella meditó.

—Una semana o una y media, depende de su respuesta al tratamiento. —Apuntó— Cada organismo reacciona distinto. Incluso, podría salir en menos de una semana si sus defensas son altas. —Sonrió.

Él le ofreció el papel y la pluma de vuelta, pero ella rechazó.

—No, téngalos. Creo que usted los necesitará más.

En ese instante, los dedos de Levi hicieron un malabar apresurado para alcanzar la pluma y escribió:

" _¿Ha venido alguien?"_

Al leer la pregunta, la enfermera adoptó una expresión de como si le hubieran preguntado por su actor favorito.

—Oh, sí. Un chico castaño divino…

Aunque Levi usara una bata de hospital, el peligro en sus ojos se percibía terrorífico.

—… pero sólo hace los pagos, pregunta por su estado y se va. —Resumió la chica, para luego preguntar— ¿Me puede decir cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? Se ve tan maduro —soltó, como soñando. —Tiene como veinticinco, ¿no? Oh, mi edad…

Pero el azabache sólo se recostó del lado contrario, ignorándola.

—¡Oiga! ¡Respóndame en el papel! ¡¿Por qué se duerme?! —Se alteró.

Pero Levi no se volteó.

* * *

Pasaron cinco días.

Era frustrante estar acostado por tanto tiempo. Había recibido visitas de algunos de sus colegas del banco, de Erwin, de Hanji… a quien Levi se quedó mirando, preguntándole en el papel qué había ocurrido con Farlan.

 _"Exploté el cuartel. No te preocupes, cariño"_ respondió la castaña cuando Erwin salió a buscar a una enfermera, guiñándole un ojo al moreno.

De pronto, escucharon una voz seria expresar:

—En dos días te darán de alta.

Ante la aseveración de Erwin, se formó un silencio en el cuarto.

—¿Quieres que pasemos por ti? Hanji y yo no tenemos problema. —Ofreció— Nos agradaría que te quedaras con nosotros unos días, si lo necesitas.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ambos, el azabache negó.

—¿Con quién te irás, entonces? —Inquirió el rubio— ¿Pedirás un taxi? No considero _que_ -

—Querido, Levi no es estúpido. —Interrumpió Hanji— Es algo que no nos quiere decir. Ni puede, ¡ja! —Se carcajeó con ganas. —Ay, bebé, qué ternura… ¿te puedo grabar? A ver, sostén una notita de _"aww, no puedo hablar~"_

—Son los ojos asesinos… —comentó Erwin.

—¡Triunfó el _bullying_! —Gritó Hanji, extasiada, brazos al aire y agregó— ¡ _Enano_ y _mudo_! ¡Ja!

Los ojos grises se volvían cada vez más filosos y severos.

—¡Chaíto~! —Canturreó la castaña, empujando a su marido a la salida del cuarto y cerrando de golpe, olvidando que se trataba del hospital.

Entonces, Levi notó lo que Hanji acababa de hacer.

Aquella burla era para _detener_ las preguntas de Erwin e irse juntos…

Dejándole el poder de decisión a Levi.

Pero, ¿por qué rayos tuvo que llamarlo "enano" y "mudo"?

Nunca olvidaría eso.

Su puño tampoco.

Entonces, mientras se recostaba y veía el techo del hospital, Levi recordó que Erwin había dicho "en _dos días_ te darán de alta"…

Luego, evocó las palabras de la enfermera sobre Eren: "Él sólo viene a hacer los pagos, pregunta por su estado y se va".

… Ya sabía qué hacer.

Tomó un papel y destapó la pluma, empezando a escribir.

* * *

Se percibía el ruido del televisor, entre la recepción de la clínica y la sala de espera de traumatología. Había dos personas sentadas, esperando, mientras Eren contaba efectivo frente a la cajera.

—Mañana el paciente Ackerman será dado de alta. —Le informó la mujer.

—Gracias. Haré el último pago hoy. —Decidió, extendiéndole un manojo de billetes que la cajera tomó y contó con velocidad.

Mientras la mujer contaba, Eren observó a las personas sentadas, sólo por distracción.

—Te dije que tengo raro el tobillo, ya me lo jodí… —comentó el rubio, sobándose una lesión en el tendón.

—Estarás bien. Esas cosas pasan, _bruh_.

Entonces, Eren regresó la mirada a la cajera, al notarla confundida.

—¿Puedes esperar un rato? Se cayó el sistema de pago. Tomará unos minutos, yo te hablo.

El castaño se asombró, pero resolvió:

—Claro.

Y, al volverse hacia la sala de espera, se congeló al notar una tercera figura sentada, en un asiento aislado.

Era Levi.

* * *

—¿Huyes?

Eren se quedó con los ojos de par en par, puestos en el azabache. Y se extrañó también por su manera de hablar… la voz rasposa, grave pero dificultosa, como la de un hombre que pasa años sin hablar, alojado en una caverna y, de pronto, al llegar a la civilización, le preguntan por su nombre.

Eso era la voz del moreno.

—… No estoy huyendo.

—Entonces, cómo se llama esa mierda que haces. —Demandó Levi, con voz áspera, fuerte pero trabajosa.

Eren tenía esa actitud de querer acabar con la conversación, su cuerpo virado hacia la salida de la clínica.

—Olvídate de mí. Olvida todo. Se acabó.

—Congela tu trasero ahí y cállate.

La nueva voz del moreno le daba un toque mucho más escalofriante.

Lo miró ponerse de pie y acercarse a él, sus ojos grises fieros y brutalmente severos, viendo cómo los orbes verdes lo esquivaban, como si Levi emitiera una luz demasiado potente que lo enceguecía.

—A qué viniste. —Exigió saber el mayor.

—A hacer el último pago. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que quedaste así por mí. —Replicó Eren, la cabeza gacha, el tono apresurado.

—Yo decidí seguirte. También tuve responsabilidad. —Evaluó.

—No. Yo te metí en esto, no intentes quitarme culpa. —Rezongó el castaño, frustrado y enfadado— No me busques. Sólo aléjate de mí y vive como te mereces. Sólo te he traído daño, y… siendo honestos, es lo único que puedo prometerte, _daño_.

—… Es verdad. —Repuso Levi. No pretendió abogar por lo _inabogable_ —, porque, cuando te conocí, eras un imbécil con un arma… y _sigues_ siendo un imbécil con un arma. No has cambiado aunque _sabes_ que no puedes seguir así, aunque sabes que tus decisiones te van a destruir…

—¡Cállate! —Rugió Eren, sus ojos bullendo de rabia— ¿Crees que porque nos acostamos puedes decidirme la vida? ¡¿Que tienes el control de mi vida y lo que hago con ella?! —Le gritó, enfurecido, sacándoles provecho a sus centímetros de ventaja. —¡Es mi vida! ¡Si quiero destruirla, ése es mi problema!

Pero la voz del moreno se percibió lenta, aunque no menos poderosa.

—… No tengo el control de tu vida, eso lo has dejado _bien_ claro —emitió el moreno, seriamente—. Más allá de no tener el _control_ de tu vida, ni siquiera tengo _voz_ en ella. —Recalcó, haciendo la mirada de Eren empequeñecerse. —Pero te seguí por una razón: Porque quería _demostrarte_ que me interesaba formar parte de tu cochina vida, aun cuando tú quisieras destruirla. Estar ahí aunque fuera entre los escombros que elegiste, pero _ahí_ , con un mocoso estúpido como tú.

Eren se quedó pasmado.

—No serías capaz de ver de ver la preocupación y las buenas intenciones de los demás ni aunque te mordieran el culo. —Sentenció el azabache, en su modo de sinceridad más espeluznante— El problema no es que seas un mocoso tarado. El _problema_ es que quieres ser un mocoso tarado para siempre, y _destruir_ lo que quiere _curarte_.

El castaño tragó saliva, contrariado y azotado por las palabras del mayor, las que continuaron:

—Te seguí porque eras importante para mí y quería que lo vieras —señaló—, pero quieres irte. Pues bien, _lárgate_. Yo no voy a arrastrarme para que me veas. Si quieres irte, perfecto; vete al infierno.

El menor no podía siquiera parpadear.

Pero no fue él quien se alejó, sino el mismo Levi, con las vendas en su rostro, cuello, y por su propio pie.

No llamó a Erwin, ni a Hanji. Tampoco se volvió hacia Eren, quien lo contemplaba con estupefacción desde la recepción, mirándolo salir.

No llamó a nadie.

No necesitaba a nadie.

* * *

—¿Cómo estás, Levi, mi subdirector del banco que sobrevivió a un secuestro y a un balazo? —Preguntó el rubio, en tono seguro y cordial, mientras Levi recogía unas impresiones para un cliente; el rozón de bala ligeramente visible bajo su nariz—… Si esto fuera una obra de ficción, Levi, pensaría que el autor siente algún tipo de regocijo con tu dolor.

—Diles a tus cejas que _se callen la mierda_ , Erwin. —Azotó, arrebatando las hojas de la impresora y llevándoselas, mientras el rubio lo miraba regresar al escritorio, actuando con profesionalidad ante el cliente, como era su costumbre.

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Levi había salido del hospital.

Dos semanas desde que había regresado al banco.

De hecho, los primeros días, una sombra se había podido adivinar en los ojos de Levi; la sombra de quien pierde algo valioso, como quien supera un duelo silencioso.

Erwin no supo exactamente qué era.

Cuando lo comentó con Hanji… el cómo lucía el subgerente en los últimos días, notó que ella lo escuchaba atentamente.

Y, cuando terminó el comentario, ella se levantó y tomó una gabardina que en raras ocasiones se ponía, diciendo que volvería en un par de horas.

Cuando le preguntó a su mujer adónde se dirigía, ella sólo respondió con infinita seriedad, sin volverse, de cara hacia la puerta:

—Voy a patear un culo. —Sentenció Hanji— Espérame despierto, será rápido.

Acto seguido, cerró de un portazo.

Ésa era la parte más interesante de su esposa.

Amaba verla reír; pero, cuando se volvía tenebrosamente seria e imponía disciplina, era verdaderamente extraordinaria.

* * *

Era medianoche.

De pronto, Levi se despertó al oír un ruidito insistente desde la entrada, como de un papel colándose por la ranura inferior de la puerta.

Se talló los ojos, sintiendo los párpados pesados y levantándose del sofá de la sala donde se había dormido leyendo, en dirección al ruido.

En efecto, miró un papel que intentaba invadir por el espacio de la puerta.

No supo qué pasaba del otro lado, pero le pareció ridículo y abrió la puerta principal de golpe.

Y miró lo último que esperaba encontrar.

Había una figura agachada, con una mata de cabellos castaños que caían desordenados, debido al ángulo bajo de su cara.

Al ver la puerta abrirse de súbito, su rostro se levantó lentamente, paralizado, como el de un chiquillo descubierto en plena travesura: Subió la cabeza poco a poco, sus ojos recorriendo la figura desde los zapatos hasta llegar al cuello de quien lo descubrió.

—¿Qué mierdas quieres, "olvida todo, se acabó"? —Preguntó, secamente, desde su posición autoritaria y apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados y ojos reprobatorios.

Entonces, el castaño descubrió cinco cosas:

Que el mayor había recuperado su tono natural de voz.

Que el maldito Levi tenía un pijama negro y una expresión de apatía que podrían seducir hasta al mismo demonio.

Que su propio pulso se volvió loco al sentir a Levi frente a él.

Que lo había extrañado como un demente.

Que no podía tener al moreno _a menos de un metro_ sin sufrir las ganas bestiales de abalanzarse contra él y robarle los labios.

Por impulso, lo había tirado por la muñeca con la intención de apoderarse de su boca… pero Levi le había estampado la palma de la mano contra los labios, cortando el acto dulzón de golpe.

—¿Qué carajos crees que haces?

—Levi, yo-

—¿Crees que no tengo memoria, estúpido?

—Déjame _bes_ -

—No me digas, maldito mocoso más caliente que una hoguera. —Refunfuñó, conforme Eren forcejeaba con él para forzar el acceso a sus labios—… Te pegó una erección y me buscaste. Serás desgraciado.

—No, Levi, eso no es así-

—Lo dejaste todo muy claro allá. Ya lárgate. —Arremetió, con ojos siniestros y amenazantes.

Pero Eren respondió:

—Te… te escribí una carta…

—Ah. Felicidades, ya tienes con qué limpiarte el culo. —Graznó.

—Levi, ¡escúchame! —Urgió el castaño, dejando de forzarlo y volviéndose serio— Dame un minuto. Sólo un minuto.

—Estoy en la cama con alguien más. No me molestes. —Lo cortó.

Pero, en ese instante, los ojos de Eren lo dejaron helado.

… Eran los ojos de una bestia sedienta de sangre.

—¿Estás. En la cama. Con _otro_ …?

Los ojos grises se quedaron fijos ante el nivel de celos explosivo que alcanzó Eren en tiempo récord.

En ese instante, Levi lo miró sacar una pistola, ajustar el cargador y, suavemente, lo oyó decir:

—Con permiso.

—… ¿qué haces? —Preguntó, contrariado.

—El bastardo _morirá_. —Replicó lo obvio, entre dientes, cuando Levi espetó:

—¡Mocoso idiota! No hay nadie en mi cama, estúpido.

—No intentes esconder al bastardo. —Refunfuñó Eren, peligrosamente— Está en el armario, ¿no? Puto, ya verá.

—No… ugh, mierda. —Escupió el mayor— No hay nadie. Y, aunque hubiera alguien, no es tu asunto. Lo terminaste, ¿no fue así? —Le recordó. —No tienes asuntos conmigo desde ahí.

Eren agachó la cabeza, quedándose callado.

Oficialmente, el moreno no entendía qué rayos pasaba.

Así, se quedó viendo al mocoso como quien tiene un rompecabezas enloquecedor frente a sí mismo; enredado, confuso e irresoluble.

Y sintió una mano deslizarse por su rostro, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar…

—Esto está de locos —murmuró Eren, los ojos verdes paseándose por cada parte de su rostro.

—¿El qué?

El menor sólo respondió:

— _Esto_. Te quiero y te daño y es una locura —mantuvo el joven, confundido—. Me estás volviendo loco… incluso si no estás ahí, lo haces. Arréglalo, mierda. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

El azabache lo observó, consternado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo que hiciste. Arréglalo.

—No te entiendo un carajo… —soltó el mayor.

Entonces, escuchó algo que lo enmudeció:

—Tengo que volver contigo o perderé la razón. —Los ojos grises se abrieron de par en par— Me haces falta. No sabes cuánta puta falta. No sabes… —Repitió, y el moreno se lo quedó viendo con verdadera impresión.

—… no sé qué mierda quieres. Pero _no puedes_ volver así como así.

Sin embargo, Eren no lo escuchó.

Al contrario, preguntó:

—¿Recuerdas cuando viví contigo, que dejé lo que hacía por dos meses?

No supo cuál era el punto, pero el moreno asintió.

—… ¿Que podía verte dormir, despertar, que nos veíamos todos los días, que podíamos joder donde quisiéramos, que sólo nos teníamos a nosotros…?

El ceño del azabache se frunció.

No dijo nada… porque la pregunta de Eren le pareció tan _azucarada_ que se le hinchó un riñón, pero entendía la idea del mocoso.

—Eso quiero. —Declaró el castaño— Déjame tenerlo. Ponme a prueba o lo que quieras, pero _tienes_ que darme la oportunidad de tenerlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Déjame volver contigo a lo de antes. —Le pidió, con fuerza— Tú me demostraste tantas veces que te importaba y yo fui un imbécil y no lo vi. Déjame demostrarte que me importas de la misma manera.

El azabache no podía creer lo que oía.

—Levi, voy a dejar todo como querías.

Los ojos grises se llenaban cada vez de mayor estupefacción.

—Tendré un trabajo y no volveré a esto nunca. —Continuó— Es un puto juramento. Lo dejaré todo para que me des la oportunidad. Estoy convencido de que _vales_ que deje todo por ti.

Los labios del moreno se separaron.

Casi un minuto después, se escuchó:

—Sólo… entra, y dime cómo carajos llegaste a la conclusión. —Propuso el moreno, haciéndose ligeramente a un lado para invitarlo, aunque con un ceño fruncido de desconfianza.

Pero el chiquillo malinterpretó la invitación.

Así, cuando Levi percibió la sombra de los labios de Eren acercarse a los propios, sentenció:

—No me beses. No me toques. Sólo pasarás para hablar. —Indicó, con ojos severos— Si me tocas un pelo, te meteré un puñetazo y no te abriré jamás.

Sin embargo, una vocecilla soltó:

—Uh, vale la pena el puñetazo…

Pero, cuando Eren sintió la puerta cerrarse violentamente —a punto de agarrarle los dedos—, el chiquillo la detuvo y gritó:

—¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Me dejo de mierdas! ¡Sólo _hablar_!

—¡Tampoco puedes hacer tus _comentarios_! —Arremetió el más bajito.

—¡No los haré! ¡Quiero hablar! ¡Déjame pasar! —Insistió, forcejeando contra la puerta.

—¡Otro comentario de ésos, mocoso, y te haré mierda! —Aseguró el mayor.

—Sí, Levi, hazme lo que tú _quieras_ -

—¡¿Qué te dije de los comentarios?! —Explotó el mayor.

—No, ¡quiero decir! ¡Agh, ábreme! ¡Ya no los haré! ¡Lo juro!

Ésa fue una larga noche…

… plagada de explicaciones, y de _comentarios_.

* * *

Transcurrieron los meses.

Llegaron los días festivos más importantes, sus cumpleaños; dos o tres veces en la relación… una que se había vuelto rutinaria en sus vidas.

Pasaron dos, tres años, en los que Eren no regresó a delinquir. No que Levi se hubiera enterado, al menos; aunque Eren parecía tan ocupado que le costaba creer que lo hubiera hecho.

Tanto había cambiado en tres años.

Había aplicado a una rama periférica de la Escuela de Medicina… al área de emergencias. Al principio, a Eren le había faltado puntaje para ser admitido, y había tomado los exámenes dos o tres veces…

Hasta que, ahora, parecía que el chiquillo acumulaba éxito tras éxito…

Pero Levi era el único que miraba la verdad _detrás_ del éxito: que Eren estudiaba por horas, que tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo, que tenía muy pocas horas para dormir y constantemente se dormía entre los libros.

 _Emergencias_ era algo más corto que medicina general… y más interesante, según Eren. Le interesaba tanto que, en tres años, ya había conseguido hacer prácticas en el área de urgencias del Hospital de Sina.

Cuando el moreno lo supo, fue como si dos buenas noticias hubieran chocado.

Esa vez, Levi había estado a punto de contarle sobre su ascenso a gerente, en una sucursal de otro distrito… que le habían ofrecido una transferencia. Pero, esa misma noche, Eren había llegado vestido diferente… con una ropa similar a la de un paramédico.

No le contó la noticia a Levi —el atuento lo hacía por él— y tenía una sonrisa que no se quitaba con nada: Eren había conseguido el trabajo que quería… y tenía que quedarse en Sina, mientras a Levi le ofrecían mudarse a Karanese, a cinco horas de Sina en coche.

En realidad, volverse gerente era un escalón más en su carrera; ganaría más dinero, aunque también mayor responsabilidad y compromiso en el banco.

Por otro lado, Eren apenas estaba comenzando con su carrera… _apenas_ había logrado acomodarse en el hospital local, tras gran esfuerzo. Hubiera sido demasiado exigirle que, en ese momento, ambos se fueran a Karanese… Eren hubiera tenido que dejar los estudios y trabajo e intentar retomarlos allá, dejar estancado lo poco pero significativo que había construido… o continuar la relación a distancia, o cada uno tomar un camino distinto.

Levi le miró ventajas y desventajas a todas las opciones.

Lo sopesó seriamente y lo decidió.

Levi pidió una pausa de un año, comentando que un empleo en Karanese le era difícil por el momento. La decisión llegó a él tras un intenso análisis. No iba a mentir: Había pensado en proponerle a Eren mudarse esa misma noche, pero el castaño tenía su propia noticia… y Levi sabía cuánto trabajo le había costado a Eren llegar ahí; que, para seguir escalando, Eren tenía que ser _estable_ en la Escuela de Medicina y en el hospital. Para Levi, continuar como subdirector no estaba mal, era un escalón fuerte en sí mismo. Además, le gustaba Sina, el ambiente de trabajo y la vida con Eren en esa ciudad.

Entonces respondió que, en un año, lo reconsideraría.

No le contó del ascenso a gerente esa noche, pero lo haría. El mocoso se miraba tan feliz que había llegado temprano y comprado ingredientes para cocinar. Levi sabía que Eren sólo cocinaba cuando celebraba algo.

Además, las últimas semanas, ambos habían estado tan ocupados que apenas habían logrado verse. Intercambiar algún abrazo. Algún beso. Alguna conversación que excediera los diez minutos.

Así, esa noche, el moreno había acabado mareado por el exceso de información de un mocoso que le contaba de su nuevo trabajo, de sus compañeros, la escuela, los maestros que le caían mal; diciendo que les haría una broma, que robaría el dedo de un cadáver de la morgue para "escabullirlo" en el maletín de un profesor que lo calificó con 95 puntos sobre 100…

—Te van a descubrir porque eres un mocoso tonto.

Eren lo miró con malos ojos.

—Yo les diré que fue tu idea. —Se zafó el chiquillo, sonriendo mientras sostenía un vaso de vino.

—Claro, que _yo te dije_ que atacaras a alguien que ni conozco y a un maestro que no me da clase. —Repuso Levi.

—Diré que era tu ex. —Puntualizó el castaño, y se empezó a reír.

—Vete al infierno, mocoso. No me metas en tus mierdas.

Eren no podía dejar de reírse. Aquello era demasiado agradable de ver… habían terminado de cenar hacía horas, pero la plática de sobremesa los había absorbido.

Levi nunca olvidaría esa cena, ni esa noche.

Ni esas palabras.

—Me gusta estar contigo. —Le confesó Eren, seriamente, asombrándolo— Hay altas y bajas en esto… pero me gusta. He pasado mucho tiempo en la escuela y el trabajo últimamente, pero me importas demasiado. —Aseveró. —Deberíamos irnos unos días, ¿no? Si te dejan en el banco, o este fin de semana, pedir algún permiso. —Opinó— No sé, vivimos juntos pero cada uno está en algo distinto; nos vemos muy poco, casi para dormir. Quizá también necesitamos tiempo…

El azabache apenas podía parpadear.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el menor, por la expresión muda de Levi. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

En realidad, el moreno estaba asombrado por aquel nivel de madurez…

—… Nada. Deberíamos revisar permisos. —Fue lo único que respondió el mayor, dándole un sorbo a su té negro, sosteniendo la taza de su manera característica.

Una taza que Eren le quitó de pronto, dejándola a un lado, sobre la mesa; mientras Levi observaba al chiquillo colocarse a horcajadas de él, sobre sus piernas, ocupando el mismo asiento.

—Vas a quebrar la silla. Eres más pesado que una vaca —señaló, sintiendo las manos del castaño pasearse sobre su pecho, acariciándolo ampliamente.

Y lo recorrió un escalofrío cuando un beso se perdió en su cuello, comenzando un camino, tras varias semanas de no sentir un roce de Eren.

Cuando percibió el temblor de Levi, sonrió contra su cuello.

—Cuánta sensibilidad… —susurró, burlándose.

—Cállate.

—Debiste decirme si querías algo antes.

—No quería nada. —Lo cortó.

—Claro que no. —Musitó el castaño, con una sonrisa.

—No me des por mi lado, chiquillo imbécil. —Lo riñó el mayor, cuando escuchó la voz de Eren colarse por su oído, casi maquiavélicamente.

—Por tu lado, no. Pensaba darte por _detrás_ , en realidad…

—No seas vulgar. —Espetó Levi— Vas a la escuela y parece que no te educan.

El castaño se rió.

—Me educan, pero tú me maleducas.

—Me vas a echar la culpa a mí.

—Ya he estudiado bastante. Me merezco un premio. —Continuó, recorriendo el pecho con sus manos, apretando su camisa como tentándolo.

—… Has visto demasiada pornografía. —Opinó el mayor, con ojos apáticos.

—Y tú has visto _tan poca_. —Respondió Eren— En realidad, _últimamente_ no me gusta la que veo…

—¿Por qué no? —Inquirió el azabache, aunque supo que Eren le contestaría una tontería.

—No me gusta cuando… los actores no tienen el pelo negro, ni la piel blanca, ni los ojos tan grises. —Le contó, con una mirada fatal, lanzando la indirecta descaradamente— No me gusta cuando no miden uno sesenta, ni tienen el tono grave…

Levi pudo percibir sus respiraciones, volviéndose cada vez más pesadas.

—Me molesta cuando los actores no lucen serios, ni dicen "mocoso" —agregó, lentamente; su voz devastadora y maldita—, y _me preguntas_ por qué me cuesta trabajo encontrar un video que me guste. Mis gustos son _exigent_ -

Pero fue interrumpido por un estruendo.

Cuando Levi lo empujó contra la mesa del comedor, asaltando sus labios impulsivamente, casi con rabia. Rasguñó los muslos del castaño al apretarlos con deleite; los que, por reflejo, Eren acabó enredando en la cintura de Levi, capturándolo entre sus piernas conforme éste lo tendía sobre la mesa y se abría paso al interior de su boca, recorriéndola obsesivamente con su lengua… el sabor a té negro de Levi se mezcló dentro de su cavidad, invadiendo cada recoveco de ella, haciéndole trizas la razón.

* * *

—¿Eren?

—Ah, ¿qué?

Marco se rió al ver su distracción.

Estaban en el hospital, acababan de atender una emergencia. Eren era el compañero de urgencias que mejor le caía, el que atendía las situaciones más críticas.

Entonces, Marco le extendió el récord del último paciente, uno que Eren tenía que llevarle al médico internista.

—Cielos, luces espantosamente distraído. —Comentó Marco, entretenido por el sobresalto anterior.

— _Nah_ , no es nada. ¿Se lo paso al _doc_?

Sin embargo, Eren nunca pensó que ese _pequeño detalle_ le cambiaría la vida… haciéndola dar un vuelco brutal _._

—Sí. Como siempre, gracias, Eren.

—Ni lo digas, _pecas_.

Marco se rió más fuerte, mirando a su compañero alejarse, entrando al consultorio.

Sin saber que sería el último día que lo vería ahí.

* * *

Al entrar con el récord en mano, Eren divisó a una mujer sentada al lado del internista; y, velozmente, preguntó:

—¿Su esposa, _doc_?

Pero, al mirar _detenidamente_ la cara de la mujer…

—Sí. Vino a asegurarse de que regrese a casa. —Contestó el médico, con una sonrisa— A veces el trabajo me absorbe, y les prometí vacaciones…

Pero, en ese momento, el médico se calló al notar algo.

Era como si el consultorio se hubiera quedado sin oxígeno.

De pronto, notó que Eren había empalidecido y salió del consultorio, sin decir más. A su salida, pareció que se cubría el rostro con la mano.

Pero la mirada más preocupante era la de su esposa.

En sus ojos, se habían acumulado las lágrimas y tenía una cara de desolación y espanto.

—… ¿Querido?

Incluso la voz de su esposa se oía extraña.

El aludido la miró y, extrañado, preguntó:

—¿Pasa algo con Eren? —Inquirió, como cuidando las palabras al preguntar— Trabaja en urgencias, es nuevo…

Sin embargo, los párpados de la mujer se apretaron como en una pesadilla.

— _¿Eren?_ Nunca supe su nombre hasta ahora… —anunció, con voz temblorosa, cruzándose de brazos como si estuvieran cubiertos de frío.

El médico se la quedó viendo, preocupado.

Y se quedó atónito al oírla decir:

—Él… es uno de los hombres que me secuestró…

* * *

Levi tenía un mal presentimiento.

No sabría explicarlo, pero tenía un hueco en el estómago.

Eren no había vuelto a casa desde hacía tres noches.

No quiso llamar.

No supo por qué, pero tuvo el presentimiento de que Eren no tomaría las llamadas.

Mil teorías empezaron a caminar por su cabeza, empezando desde lo más común hasta lo agónico.

 _"Quizá tuvo más trabajo"_

 _"Quizá tiene el horario extendido y se queda a dormir por ahí"_

 _"Quizá sólo ha salido con amigos"_

 _"Quizá se ha acostado con alguien, sale muy tarde y no quiere que note cuando llega"_

Pero, conforme pasaban las horas…

 _"Quizá encontró a alguien más"_

 _"Quizá ya no quiera estar en casa"_

 _"Quizá ya no vuelva"_

 _"Pero debió decir algo…"_

Miró el móvil.

No, no iba a llamar.

Eren sabía lo que pasaba, que no había vuelto a casa. Tenía que tener _un poco_ de sentido común, ¿por qué no llamaba o mandaba algo?

 _"Quizá no le interese ni eso…"_

—Está prohibido cambiar de canal. —Riñó a una nueva empleada; la chica haciendo un malabar de pánico con el control remoto cuando escuchó la voz oscura y exigente del subdirector— El televisor es para los clientes. No _pue_ -

Ella se cubrió la cara, como si hubiera esperado una bofetada de su jefe.

Un golpe, más gritos, perder el trabajo, pero no _eso_ …

Unos ojos grises fijos en el televisor, abriéndose con estupefacción.

 _"… A las ocho de la noche de este miércoles, elementos de las fuerzas armadas realizaron un operativo en el que se detuvo al líder medio de una célula criminal, Eren Jaeger, en un establecimiento cercano al Hospital de Sina._

 _Aunque la investigación sigue abierta, entre sus crímenes, figuran: La negociación de secuestros, adquisición y contrabando de armas de alto calibre; extorsión, asalto a mano armada, así como múltiples cargos por homicidio._

 _Denunciado mediante llamada anónima, elementos de las fuerzas armadas —en colaboración de la policía local— armaron una estrategia de captura que resultó exitosa. Se estima que Jaeger ha sido buscado por las autoridades por siete años._

 _Considerado un criminal de alta peligrosidad, será trasladado a la Cárcel de Máxima Seguridad del Distrito de Sina. El Distrito solicita al Juez la pena máxima por sus crímenes, y ahora enfrenta cargos por delitos mayores…"_

El azabache sintió que se congelaba vivo.

No supo si era por la terrorífica narración de la noticia…

… o si era por las imágenes de un Eren ensangrentado, cubierto de hematomas por el intenso forcejeo y la furia del enfrentamiento; esposado, siendo forzado por los brazos y los cabellos goteantes de sangre a ingresar a una patrulla, apresado violentamente por el ejército dado que no dejaba de luchar y resistirse.

Levi no supo si se congeló por eso.

O por el pensamiento de que lo esperaba su condena…

Y, al ser internado en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, era probable que no lo viera jamás.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 21.**

 **Notas** : El siguiente capítulo es el último.

Gracias a quien ha leído, también a quien ha comentado en el transcurso del fic, he respondido por PM. Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario es bienvenido.

En verdad, mil gracias por el tiempo o el interés que alguien haya podido sentir hacia el fic, el que yo he amado por tantos meses. Gracias por todo hasta ahora.

Abrazos.


	22. Final

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este Fanfiction es escrito sin fines lucrativos.

 _ **Nota de dedicatoria**_ : De todos los fics, creo que _operación_ ha sido el que más tiempo e investigación ha llevado; y que, inevitablemente, se robó una parte de mí.

Decidí que valías eso, entre muchas otras cosas.

Feliz cumpleaños, Ian.

 _Reto cumplido._ Terminar el fic en tu cumpleaños y dedicártelo.

 _ **Final y epílogo**_.

Al fic.

* * *

 **\- 22 -**

—¿Por qué no denunció a Jaeger?

Levi estaba sentado en una sala de interrogación, con dos detectives enfrente.

Los ojos grises clavados en la mesa metálica frente a él, tan helados que podrían congelar cualquier cosa a su paso.

El cuarto sombrío e intimidatorio, pintado de gris y de silencio.

Uno que se rompió cuando escuchó:

—Señor Ackerman, el secuestro que usted sufrió hace cuatro años y medio… Jaeger fue el negociador.

Levi refutó:

—No sé quién es él o ella.

—Hay testigos que aseguran haberlo visto con usted. —Insistió uno de los policías— Lo que Jaeger le hizo a usted fue un _crimen_. Debe saber que la prescripción por el cargo de secuestro sigue _vigente_ en el distrito de Sina; es decir, si usted lo denuncia ahora, aún podemos procesar el delito.

El moreno no contestó.

Ayudar a la policía no estaba exactamente en la lista de cosas que Levi se muriera por hacer.

A decir verdad, si esa mañana Levi no hubiera recibido un citatorio del Tribunal de Justicia de Sina ordenándole dar su testimonio —orden firmada por un juez; asegurando que, si Levi no se presentaba al citatorio, sería arrestado por desacato—… si no hubiera sido por aquella carta, el moreno no hubiera pasado ni un minuto ahí.

—… Descríbanos su secuestro. —Ordenó uno de los hombres, solemnemente.

El ceño de Levi se frunció.

—Ya les dije que no sé quién lo hizo. —Repitió el moreno, seco e impasible— Además, pasó hace _tanto_ e hicieron _tan poco_ , que no me interesa hablar de ello.

… Levi no podía negar que fue secuestrado.

La noticia había aparecido en todos los medios locales: Era el subdirector del Banco de Sina, no hubiera pasado desapercibido ni aunque hubiera querido.

Por alguna razón —quizá por la misma rabia que sentía—, el azabache se oyó a sí mismo preguntando, con una voz oscurecida, tétrica, casi como una burla:

—Su trabajo es estúpido, ¿no?

Los detectives lo escudriñaron, casi boquiabiertos al sentir el azote verbal.

—… Hablan con las víctimas de secuestro con _expedientes abiertos_ para ver si alguna encaja con su perfil. —Describió el moreno, cortantemente— Ya arrestaron al tipo, ¿no? Por crímenes mayores. ¿Qué diferencia hace un cargo _más_ o _menos_ de secuestro en la condena de ese pobre imbécil?

Los policías analizaban cada una de las palabras de Levi.

No, iba más allá de eso: Examinaban cada movimiento de ojos o cabeza, cuánto tiempo duraba su mirada puesta en una cosa u otra. Todo lo que Levi hiciera —o no hiciera— era información valiosa en el testimonio, la verbal y no verbal.

Sin embargo, encontrar alguna prueba contundente en las palabras y actitud de Levi… era algo particularmente difícil.

… Hablaba como si Eren no tuviera _nada_ que ver con él.

¿Era tan bueno fingiendo?

No obstante, los detectives no podían ignorar la nota que su superior había subrayado en el archivo:

" _Enfóquense en Levi Ackerman._

 _Se estima que Jaeger, más que el negociador, fue su_ _ **cuidador**_ _durante cinco meses._

 _Se presume que Ackerman es, de todas las víctimas, la más cercana al enjuiciado y quien puede aportar más información"._

Casi un minuto después, uno de los policías confirmó:

—Queremos tu testimonio para aplicarle a Jaeger la pena de muerte.

Al escuchar eso, la expresión de Levi se mantuvo indiferente.

Sin embargo, la aseveración recién hecha se sintió como si le hubieran quemado los intestinos.

—… Creí que la pena de muerte estaba prohibida en Sina. —Comentó.

La respuesta fue inmediata.

—Jaeger ha cometido crímenes en más de un distrito, pero fue aprehendido en Sina. —Explicó un detective— Pero nos falta un delito más, uno tan grave como el tuyo, para _procesarlo_ como queremos. Cuando le imputemos tu cargo por secuestro… el perfil de Jaeger alcanzará la categoría de delito capital. —Aseguró. —Así, será trasladado a un distrito donde la pena de muerte sea _aplicable_. Lo matarán al instante.

… No.

A Eren no podía pasarle eso.

—Es una pena que no sepa quién es. No puedo ayudarles. —Terminó Levi, cruzándose de brazos, su mirada vacía y distante.

Al oírlo, uno de los policías crujió los dientes, siseando con rencor:

—Si te atreves a defenderlo, Ackerman, _nosotros_ -

—¿Me _amenazas_ , detective cerdo? —Espetó Levi, con fuerza, levantándose abruptamente del asiento en una posición autoritaria y aterradora— No sé cuándo empezaste a trabajar aquí; pero deberías echarle un puto ojo a lo que _puedes_ y _no puedes_ hacer. Amenazar no está en tus acciones permitidas. —Declaró el azabache, arrastrando las palabras. —Si _sigues_ amenazando, te llevaré a corte y te haré pedazos.

Los policías no sabían cuándo se habían invertido los papeles.

Cuándo acabaron siendo ellos _acorralados_ , en lugar de Levi.

—Ya les dije que no sé nada del tipo, debieron interrogarme cuando me acordaba de algo. —Apuntó, tajantemente— Ahora, díganle a su "juez" y a su jefe de mierda que, si me vuelven a mandar un citatorio, le voy a escupir y lo botaré a la basura. No se atrevan a quitarme el tiempo _estúpidamente_ otra vez.

Establecido esto, el subgerente se retiró, dejando un silencio macabro en el cuarto de interrogación.

* * *

Tenía casi una semana sin dormir.

Dormitaba por recesos, siendo despertado por pesadillas, sudando de exasperación y pánico.

Levi veía las imágenes del noticiero en su cabeza; frescas, salvajes, enloquecidas cuan película adelantada y terrorífica.

Las imágenes de un Eren ensangrentado, esposado, siendo tirado por los cabellos húmedos de un líquido carmesí que resbalaba dolorosamente por su cuero cabelludo por los intensos jaloneos de la policía, violentado por el ejército para arrestarlo…

Levi se agitó en la cama, retorciéndose.

Apretó los párpados. Su estómago y su mente convertidos en un teatro de dolor.

Ni siquiera podía tratar de buscar a Eren en la prisión.

Porque, en cuanto los detectives se enteraran de su visita a la cárcel de máxima seguridad —incluso si Levi sólo se acercara a pedir información o revisar algo mínimo—, no sería difícil para la policía hacer la conexión: Que Levi _sí_ conocía a Eren; y que, presumiblemente, le importaba _más allá_ que sólo conocerlo…

A partir de _una sola visita_ a la cárcel, los detectives encontrarían un cimiento muy fuerte para investigar: Establecerían el lazo de Eren con Levi; lo indagarían hasta obtener pruebas y, al reunirlas, le imputarían a Eren el cargo de _secuestro de alto impacto_ ; lo llevarían a otro distrito legalmente despiadado y lo asesinarían.

" _Esto no puede estar más mierda…"_

Tampoco pudo dormir esa noche.

* * *

Una semana y tres días.

Su estado de salud deteriorándose.

Su estado mental agrietándose.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar?

Tenía que saber algo de Eren. De que estaba vivo. Algo.

Pero no podía moverse.

Si se atrevía a hacer un solo movimiento…

 _"Mi interés te mataría, mocoso"_

 _"Mi cercanía te mataría"_

… No podía más.

Realmente no podía más.

Y, en ese instante que lo pensó, Levi escuchó unos toques violentos en la entrada de su casa.

Debían ser las dos de la madrugada.

¿Serían detectives? ¿Habían descubierto algo? ¿Lo iban a arrestar por cubrir a Eren?

No le importaba.

Estaba en un punto en el que no le importaba nada.

Así, mientras los golpes en la puerta se volvían más salvajes y atronadores, Levi respiró con fuerza.

Abrió la puerta, dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera que fuera su destino.

Al ver lo que había del otro lado, la sangre se le fue a los pies.

* * *

—¿Qué… mierda…? —Soltó el moreno, entre labios rígidos, cuando lo atacó aquel empujón que lo llevó al interior de su casa; la puerta cerrándose agresivamente, con un ruido similar a un trueno.

Levi estaba perplejo.

—Vine a despedirme.

Al ver lo que había frente a él, Levi se volvió más y más pálido…

—Perdóname por haberte dejado por una semana. No quise hacerlo, pero no tuve opción.

El moreno no podía creerle a sus ojos…

—Sólo tengo unos minutos, pero es importante. —Habló la figura tragada en oscuridad, atropelladamente— Si no me voy pronto, vendrán los policías y esto se volverá una masacre. No sé qué tanto sepas de lo que me pasó, pero me escapé.

El azabache no atinaba ni a parpadear.

—Levi… no sé si eso sea amor. —Comentó, arrancándole el color del rostro a Levi por la impresión— Hablan mucho sobre esa mierda del amor, pero yo no lo entiendo. —Admitió. —Pero creo que si hubiera alguien en el mundo a quien amara… creo que sería a ti.

Enseguida, los ojos grises se pasearon por los múltiples golpes, los morados y hematomas distribuidos en la piel como un lienzo de tortura…

El cansancio extremo en un cuerpo tan joven…

Las marcas rojizas en las muñecas, donde habían estado unas esposas…

—Por primera vez, lamento la vida que elegí, porque me buscan por mis crímenes y no puedo estar contigo, aunque me muera por hacerlo. —Sentenció, con fuerza— Me buscan y quieren matarme por ser quien soy… No puedo envejecer contigo, ni imaginar una vida contigo, ni siquiera pasar media hora hoy aquí. Lo intenté, Levi. Intenté dejar esto…

Entonces, el azabache tragó saliva al percibir cómo la voz de Eren se rompía…

—Pero, una vez que eres un criminal, o la clase de criminal que yo era… no puedes dejar de serlo de la noche a la mañana. —Emitió el castaño— Mis crímenes están y estarán siempre detrás de mí, esperándome en cada esquina, buscándome para castigarme… pero no voy a arrastrarte conmigo en mi mierda. —Decidió, a pocos centímetros del más bajito. —Esto es lo más doloroso que me ha tocado hacer en la vida: Venir a decirte que tengo que dejarte, que ya no te podré ver, que esto no puede ser. Es difícil, pero vengo a dejarte esa parte de mí que pudo enamorarse de alguien. La parte que se enamoró de ti.

Levi apenas alcanzó a pronunciar:

—Mierda, no _estás-_

—No podía irme sin decirte esto. —Lo interrumpió el menor, en voz afectada y ansiosa— No podía irme sin ver tus jodidos ojos por última vez: Irme así sería mi muerte… Quiero recordarte cada segundo, y quedarme con el sabor de tu boca.

—Mocoso idiota, no _digas-_

Pero fue cortado por el asalto de una boca contraria, dejándole un beso pausado y casto en los labios.

—… te amo, Levi Ackerman.

La mente del moreno estuvo a punto de hacer un colapso brutal.

—Nunca olvides eso. No importa cuánto tiempo pase. Pero me alegra haber nacido, haber existido sólo porque te conocí. —Aseguró, apretando su rostro pálido con una de sus manos trigueñas, acariciando la mejilla del mayor con fuerza, apretándola como quien no desea dejar algo ir— Me alegra haber existido sólo porque te tuve. Porque supe lo que era besarte y estar contigo.

—No puedes irte. —Fue la primera oración que pudo unir el mayor— ¿Me oyes, estúpido? No _puedes-_

—Levi, tú eres una de esas cosas que sólo pasan una vez en la vida —lo interrumpió el chiquillo—. Fuiste y eres lo mejor de mi vida.

—Maldito, no te atrevas _a_ -

—… Encontrarás a alguien mejor. —Lo cortó— Te lo mereces. Mereces al mejor hijo de perra que viva en este mundo. —Soltó el castaño, su voz temblando de convicción. —… Quiero que seas muy feliz. Que seas el bastardo más feliz de la tierra.

—No… no _puedes-_

Pero Eren seguía con su monólogo, sin aceptar interrupciones.

—Intenté encajar en el mundo normal, en serio lo intenté, pero esta sombra me seguirá por siempre. —Anunció el castaño— Perdóname. Desde el principio supe que no debía estar cerca de ti; pero, cuando me di cuenta de eso, ya estaba a tus malditos pies —los ojos verdes se clavaron en el suelo, su ceño fruncido con furia y agonía. —… A tus pies, mierda; siguiéndote como un perro aunque mi mente me gritara que me alejara, que te dejara antes de dañarte —le confesó, con una voz infestada de dolor— pero, ¿cómo me iba a alejar? Me moría por ti. Quería estar cerca de ti… y ahora es tarde. Y _ahora_ , el tiempo me está comiendo y me exige cuentas de lo que hice… Levi, tú no pagarás por mis delitos. Tú serás un idiota feliz, ¿me _entiendes-_?

Pero fue cortado por un rugido devastador:

—¡¿Por qué no te callas de una maldita vez y me dejas pensar?!

Ante el grito, Eren se quedó mudo y pasmado.

—… Te diré algo y quiero que lo hagas. No me respondas. Sólo haz lo que te voy a decir. Sin preguntas, sin pretextos, sin "no". Hazlo.

Eren tragó saliva.

—Quiero que me dejes tomar las decisiones en mi vida. —Repitió el mayor— Y que te calles. Que dejes de ordenarme y escoger lo que _crees_ que es bueno para mí.

Eren sacudió la cabeza, exasperado.

—No puedo…

Sin embargo, las manos del azabache sobre su pecho le robaron las palabras, cuando aplicó un tirón salvaje que acabó con él impactándose contra los labios de Levi.

Y, oficialmente, su cordura colapsó.

Tomó el rostro de Levi, con unas manos disparatadas y enloquecidas, y lo besó por todas partes: Los pómulos blancos, los párpados, las mejillas, el mentón, la frente, los labios… besó cada centímetro de su cara con desesperación, gritándole con cada beso que lo adoraba hasta romperse.

—Quiero que me dejes ir contigo. —Anunció el moreno.

—No, te _pueden-_

—No es una pregunta, mocoso. Es lo que decidí: Me vas a dejar ir contigo… adondequiera que eso nos lleve. Como quiera que eso termine. —Replicó— Quiero estar ahí para verlo… cualquiera que vaya a ser nuestro estúpido final.

—Levi, yo…

—No voy a perderte _otra vez_. Ya deja de intentar "salvarme", no quiero ni necesito que "me salves". —Aclaró— Ya deja de aventarme al infierno en tus intentos de "salvarme". —Demandó. —Quiero estar a tu estúpido lado hasta el último segundo, sin importar cómo acabe eso. Después de largarnos, todo se puede ir al infierno y a la mierda.

Eren se mordió el labio; casi angustiado, mientras los ojos grises buscaban los verdes que barrían el suelo.

—Entiende —repitió el mayor, con una mirada dura, levantándole el rostro por el mentón para captar su atención—. Cállate y deja que mi pútrida vida se acabe contigo. Es todo.

—Levi, si a ti te pasa algo… ¡yo no quiero que-!

Pero fue interrumpido por un empujón que lo impactó contra la pared, seguido de la voz de Levi expresar:

—Ahora, _ambos_ tenemos la misma vida: Si muero, tú mueres, y viceversa. —Resumió— Desde ahora, tenemos contados los mismos días de vida. Voy a estar en donde tu estúpido culo esté… y, si dices amarme o como se llame la mierda que dijiste… tú deberías desear lo mismo que yo. —Anotó. —Entonces, deja de decir estupideces y déjame terminar en donde termines tú.

En ese instante, miró a Eren formar unos puños cargados de impotencia, con tal fuerza que se volvieron pálidos, venosos, y miró algo más…

La razón detrás de esos puños.

Eren había querido evitar aquello.

Había querido tragarse aquellas lágrimas que saltaron enfurecidas de sus ojos verdes, para luego perder la fuerza de sus piernas y derrumbarse, a los pies de Levi.

Y, mientras Eren se resbalaba como un muñeco sin fuerza, el moreno aseguró, terminantemente:

—Lo que dijiste que te pasaba conmigo… Debe ser la misma mierda que me pasa contigo. —Comentó— Pero eres muy estúpido y no lo ves porque necesitas una neurona _viva_ para ello.

—Levi…

—Voy a preparar mis cosas. —Sentenció— Recogeré algunas mierdas que necesitaré. Nos largamos.

—No quiero arriesgarte. —Repitió el menor, la cabeza gacha en el suelo, sintiendo los párpados húmedos.

—Ésta es mi decisión. —Determinó— A veces, parte de "amar a una persona" es dejarla decidir, así que cállate la mierda. Decido quedarme con un imbécil como tú.

En ese instante, Eren sintió que su alma se resquebrajaba en dos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser seguido por la policía?

¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal?

¿Por qué tenía que hacer a Levi pasar por eso?

No debió haber ido a despedirse esa noche.

Sólo debió desaparecer. Al menos, así el moreno estaría seguro.

Pero…

Sintió los labios del azabache recoger sus lágrimas, besarlas, acariciando su propio rostro dulcemente con sus labios. Sin recriminarlo por llorar; más bien, comprendiéndolo cuando lo hacía.

—Perdóname… —balbuceó el castaño, en un hilo de voz.

—No te atrevas a largarte solo. —Indicó el mayor— Ya te dije que no intentes salvarme: Déjame decidir a mí, yo sé cómo carajos me voy a salvar. Acabar contigo será la maldita salvación.

No lo pensó ni lo preguntó, sólo lo sintió.

Tiró del brazo de Levi de improviso y lo apretó contra sí mismo, contra su pecho, con todas sus fuerzas… enfadado consigo mismo por romperse frente al mayor, por haber ido a casa de Levi a despedirse; enfurecido por haber tomado todas las decisiones equivocadas en su vida, ésas que ahora le pasaban factura no sólo a él, sino también a la persona que amaba… furioso por no poder salvar a quien más quería salvar. Molesto de no saberse capaz de dejar a Levi realmente, aunque eso pudiera acabar en la muerte de los dos… enfadado porque, en lugar de dejarlo como planeó, Eren había acabado besándolo casi religiosamente; en lugar de humillarlo, de aventarle insultos hirientes al mayor hasta que éste lo odiara y lo dejara irse, lo estaba estrujando como un loco entre sus brazos…

Furioso porque lo adoraba, y eso no le permitía dejar a Levi; mantenerlo lejos de él, a salvo.

Enfadado consigo mismo porque, en lugar de desaparecer de su vida sin explicación, Eren había acabado diciéndole a Levi que estaba bien, que fueran por sus cosas…

Estaba preocupado.

Pero locamente enamorado; comiéndose los labios de Levi a besos, aferrando su cara con las uñas para asirlo con mayor fuerza.

La escena mostraba la desesperación de ambos.

La de Eren cuando fue capturado y pensó que jamás volvería a ver la cara del moreno, ni escuchar su voz.

La de Levi cuando se enteró de la captura, pensando que todo había terminado ahí…

Pero habían acabado en la casa del azabache, convertidos en el cuadro de los amantes más desesperados, arrancándose el aliento con los labios, hambrientos y dementes por sí mismos.

Tanto que, conforme Eren atacaba su boca, no podía evitar decirle y repetirle a cada dos segundos que lo había extrañado y querido con cada fibra de su maldito ser.

Que se irían juntos.

Para vivir o morir juntos.

Que ya no importaba si eso estaba bien o estaba mal.

Simplemente, que juntos era la única manera en la que ambos querían terminar.

Juntos y culpables de todos los cargos.

Por haberse adorado hasta el carajo.

Por quererse mutuamente… aunque eso literalmente pudiera acabar con ellos.

… Por amor.

* * *

 **-** **Epílogo** **-**

—Hola, viejo. Es la primera vez que te vengo a ver.

Se sentía una brisa helada, una que se paseaba y revoloteaba entre las tumbas, tétrica como si fuera el soplo grupal de los muertos.

Sólo había alguien vivo ahí: El castaño inclinado frente a la tumba más olvidada del cementerio.

Una en la que, bajo la maleza, la tierra y el color del olvido, se escondían unas letras que formaban un nombre; uno pesado en la vida de Eren. Y de Levi también.

 _"Kenny Ackerman"_

No decía nada más.

No decía "querido amigo", porque jamás tuvo ningún amigo. Era desconfiado con todas las personas y a todas las trataba como basura.

No decía "buen hombre", porque jamás tuvo ni un asomo de bondad.

No decía "buen padre", porque Eren —quien pudo haberlo dicho, aunque adoptivo— sólo recordaba las lecciones de asesinatos, los despiadados entrenamientos, los gritos y cómo Kenny había terminado de quebrarle los modales a Eren.

No decía "amado tío", porque había mandado lejos a su único sobrino para que otros se hicieran cargo de él, sin visitarlo ni llamarlo nunca, así que era impensable que Levi sintiera algo como cariño.

Entonces, la tumba únicamente rezaba "Kenny Ackerman".

A Kenny le hubiera gustado eso. Jamás le había agradado la hipocresía. De hecho, estaría enormemente orgulloso de su título seco.

Y, ese día, Eren fue a llevarle una razón de la que se sintiera aún más orgulloso.

—Vengo a contarte que soy puto. —Declaró, seriamente— Sí, un hombre me coge y me lo cojo también, tal vez odiabas tanto eso porque nunca supiste cómo se sentía.

Sin pensar, eso fue lo que Eren dejó escapar. Menos mal que el tipo estaba muerto.

—… Está de puta madre estar con él, la verdad. —Recalcó— Vengo a decirte esto en tu cumpleaños, porque sé que tus huesos bailarán en tu tumba, por la noticia de que soy puto. —Ironizó. —A pesar de todo lo que hiciste para que no me volviera maricón, pero… me gusta follarlo. Y él me gusta incluso cuando no lo follo —admitió—, aunque suene raro, hay otras cosas que hacer con él.

Un momento después, añadió:

—Creo que no te caería tan mal: Es tan sarcástico y tiene cara de oler mierda todo el día como tú. —Continuó— Pienso que ambos formarían el cuadro perfecto de amargura, si se sentaran juntos en la mesa. Claro, Levi te caería bien hasta saber que me está follando… —destacó. —Porque, cuando no había nadie, tú me llamabas "hijo". Y una vez me dijiste: "Si algún día, en algún universo, un idiota se la mete a mi hijo… le va a rendir explicaciones a mi pistola, y más si lo deja". —Evocó Eren, con un aire pasado— Fuiste mi padre en muchos sentidos: Eres lo más parecido a un padre que conocí. —Admitió. —Gemí como una zorra para él, no te voy a mentir, para deleite de tus tímpanos o lo que quede de ellos. —Le contó— Es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Ahora que recuerdo, creo que es tu sobrino. —Comentó. —Qué más da, no eres mi verdadero padre, pero me criaste o algo así. Eso decía el papel, al menos. —Suspiró el castaño— Entonces, ya que te veo como mi padre, inevitablemente te busco al dudar… y aquí tienes mi duda: Vine a preguntarte cómo haces a alguien feliz.

Se formó un silencio.

Y, más tarde, Eren se relamió los labios y contó:

—Armin murió, también Annie… y sólo me quedas tú. O algo así. —Torció la boca el chiquillo— Pero me da pena acercarme a la tumba de Armin… él es muy listo y lo aburriría, y creo que Annie no querría escuchar estas tonterías. Me diría: _"Ni muerta dejas de joderme con tus mierdas; vete a joder a otra tumba, no me importa lo que te pase con tu novia"._ —Recordó, con una sonrisa perdida. —Por eso vine a ti. Como de costumbre, estoy solo en esto… como lo estoy en todo, en realidad.

El castaño tomó aire, dejándolo escapar lentamente.

—Tal vez, para hacerlo feliz, sólo debo observar a Levi. Aprender poco a poco qué cosas le agradan, y esforzarme por repetirlas. —Concluyó— Qué te voy a decir, me gusta él. Soy, como dices tú, un puto que se enamoró de otro puto. —Resumió. —Sé que debes estar queriendo dispararme en los huevos, que estás ahí debajo de la tierra gritando que no los necesito si soy maricón… —lamentó, con un humor negro— Qué lástima que te quitaran el revólver en la morgue: Debieron saber que un día llegaría tu hijo adoptivo a tu tumba a contarte que es puto, y que ibas a necesitarlo.

La sonrisa de Eren se borró; y, saliendo de la ironía, murmuró:

—Gracias, viejo, por haberme cuidado. También a Levi, aunque fuera a distancia y lo hayas hecho de la mierda. —Expresó— Tuviste, de alguna manera, un impacto en nuestras vidas: Yo llegué a ser un jefe medio y negociador de una célula criminal, y Levi era subgerente de un banco: Sí, tenía hasta a su prepara-café personal y a sus lamebolas. Es que… es un tipo listo, y folla de puta madre. —Agregó, descaradamente. —Sé que te encantan esos detalles… especialmente, que te encantará éste: Vine a decirte que soy _tan_ puto que voy a casarme con él.

Se hizo otro silencio.

La misma brisa le agitó el pelo castaño; fresca y silbante, corriendo entre los árboles, la maleza y las sepulturas.

—Supongo que… no he crecido todavía, y por eso te busco. Porque tengo dudas. Porque quiero ser un buen esposo para Levi o algo así… pero tú sólo me enseñaste a asaltar y matar. —Puntualizó— Nunca me enseñaste nada bueno, viejo. Y mis padres se murieron antes de que yo cumpliera la edad de aprender algo bueno.

Eren se estiró las manos, pensativo.

—Quiero hacer que Levi sea feliz, porque mi felicidad es él. —Destacó— Aunque tenga cara de no haber cagado en meses… él es mi puta vida entera, creo. Me gustaría casarme y que mi vida sea de él. No sé, siempre pensé que el matrimonio era una mierda, una cárcel o el panteón del amor. —Comentó. —Pero, al pensar que es con él, cambia esa visión… que unirse a alguien no da miedo cuando se trata de él. —Confirmó, imaginando con diversión la cara de infinito asco y vergüenza que pondría Kenny de no estar muerto—… ¿Sabes? Estoy huyendo de la justicia todos los días. Bueno, _estamos._ Por eso, si me llegan a matar… pues, quiero que pase cuando yo esté usando el mismo anillo que él. El anillo que diga que nuestra vida es una misma… y que nuestra muerte es una misma.

—… y yo acepto esa basura, mocoso.

El castaño se giró al oír esa voz, la de un moreno apoyado contra un árbol cercano.

—Kenny, han pasado veintitrés años. —Le habló también— La gente madura, aprende, se vuelve marica o se casa: Para mí aplican especialmente las dos últimas.

Notó los ojos verdes asombrados en él, y más aún cuando se agachó al lado de Eren.

—… No sé por qué venir a hablar con Kenny era necesario. —Murmuró Levi, con hastío.

Y, en voz bajita, el castaño repuso:

—Quería pedirte matrimonio y tenía dudas.

—Pensé que habías huido. No estabas en el hotel, sólo había una tarjeta de este panteón.

Eren tragó saliva, declarando:

—Te prometí que no huiría.

Se formó un silencio.

Inconscientemente, en algún momento frente a la tumba, intercambiaron un beso.

Eren sonriendo al notar algo.

—Qué. —Escupió Levi.

La sonrisa de Eren se marcó, echándole un vistazo a la tumba y agachando la cabeza.

—Siento que hice una travesura frente a mis padres.

—Olvida los nervios, tu culo estará bien. —Lo cortó el mayor— Le dijiste al viejo algo de casarse. Por qué no.

—Levi… —soltó, casi pasmado.

El mayor rodó los ojos, meditando:

—Es estúpido, pero se supone que es una mierda que dura hasta que la muerte nos separe. O la cárcel.

Eren sonrió de nuevo.

—… Con los abogados, conseguiremos un trato para que sea la misma cárcel —sonrió el castaño, con su cabeza en el hombro del moreno—, así, cada noche, me escabulliré en tu celda. A besarte. A tomarte contra los barrotes de la celda. A abrazarte…

—Mocoso.

—¿Hm?

Y, secamente, comentó:

—… eso no suena tan mal.

Agachados en el suelo del panteón, con el viento que se enfriaba más revolviéndoles los cabellos, intercambiaron alguna promesa.

El mismo futuro, a como fuera a venir: Aunque los asombrara vestido de cielo o de infierno.

Porque, compartiendo el mismo destino, no había lugar que pudiera ser el infierno en realidad.

* * *

 **Fin** **.**

 _ **Notas:**_ Perdón si fue horrible el final, se hizo lo que se pudo.

Gracias por haber leído esta historia.

También a quien se tomó el tiempo de comentar en algún momento del fic, dejándome conocer un poco de su sentir. Intento responder con la emoción y el agradecimiento sentido (por PM o como nota final).

Respuestas a _guests:_

 ** _Lis Gonzlez:_ ** ¡Liiiis! Qué gusto leerte, ¿cómo estás? Aún no he visto Clannad pero me lo han recomendado bastante; me llama la atención, así que lo checaré (*-*) Perdona que el capítulo haya estado cargado de _angst_ , y más con lo del anime, lo siento (;-;)! Gracias por haber checado el capítulo anterior y tomarte un tiempo más para compartir cómo te sentiste… en más de una ocasión en esta historia (;-;), en realidad; de verdad lo aprecio bastante. Un saludo, bella c:

 ** _KURTZ:_ ** ¡Hermosa! ¿Cómo estás? Sí, era el penúltimo capítulo ya (;-;) cielos, me dio tanto gusto volver a leerte c': Perdona esa parte de Eren arrestado, pero gracias por haber checado el capítulo y más estando angustiante (;-;) Te recuerdo por varios comentarios, bella, de verdad mil gracias. Considero que formas parte de esta historia y recuerdo las veces que sonreí al leerte, mil gracias por eso. Un saludo c':

 ** _Nagi:_ ** ¡Bella! Perdóname por tardar en responder; juro que a veces pienso "ojalá pudiera mandarle PM a Nagi" je, pero ¡sin presiones! (;-;) Verás, es que me has dejado leerte en más de una ocasión, así que ver tu usuario es algo especial para mí. Esta vez, me encantó leer lo que sentiste según sucesos, pero me preocupé cuando contaste lo de las clínicas. Bella, espero que estés bien, aunque también me la pasé en hospitales unos días (los de ese mismo capítulo). Además, hiciste una pregunta muy, muy interesante: _"Y no se si entendi mal pero ¿Marco ayudo para que eso pasara, no? Es decir, ¿Lo hizo consistentemente?"_ _Wow._ ¿Sabes? Creo que hay dos respuestas: 1) Es posible que haya sido conscientemente, conociendo que es un criminal; o 2) desde mi punto de vista, lo de Marco fue una coincidencia _desafortunada…_ pero ahora que mencionas lo primero, tiene bastante sentido y es interesante. Me intrigó mucho leer tu percepción, fue genial. Gracias por tanto hasta ahora, Nagi, y por lo que mencionaste del último capítulo, fue un empujoncito hermoso. Un saludo c:

Por último, de verdad _gracias por tanto_ , a quien tomó en cuenta este fic.

Que estén excelente y un abrazo.


End file.
